Alma de Muggle PotterAwards
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Qué pasaría, si el niño que vivió, le hubiera dado esa mano que tanto necesitaba? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él al ver cómo el elegido le brindaba su amistad? ¿Hubiera dejado los prejuicios de su familia? ¿tiene derecho a elegir? ¿Y si elige ser feliz? ¿Y si descubre que le gusta la amistad? Mundo paralelo
1. Chapter 1: Un Chico Felíz

**H**ola a todos! este es mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter y la verdad me da miedito este nuevo paso.

les explico un poco como es esto... Es un mundo paralelo en el que Draco y el trío de oro son amigos... y muy cercanos. El problema aquí es la familia de Draco que sigue siendo Mortífaga y Draco tiene claro que tendrá que seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque esto le lleve al dolor más horrible que un corazón pueda llegar a tener

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics**. com con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

Capítulo dedicado a la Katty... sin ella y su obsesión por el Dramione, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto

Disfruten! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un chico Feliz**

_"Amar es encontrar en la felicidad del otro __tú propia felicidad" (Gottfrid Leibniz)_

¿Qué pasaría, si el niño que vivió, le hubiera dado esa mano que tanto necesitaba? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él al ver cómo el elegido le brindaba su amistad? ¿Hubiera dejado los prejuicios de su familia?

Un pequeño de 11 años, mimado por su madre y exigido de respetar el linaje de la sangre por parte de su padre, ¿tiene derecho a elegir? ¿Y si elige ser feliz? ¿Y si descubre que le gusta la amistad?

La mañana estaba helada para ser un día de verano. Sabía que sus amigos estarían en sus hogares disfrutando con sus familias. Lo más probable era que Harry se encontrara junto con la comadreja en la madriguera y Hermione aún en casa de sus padres en el Londres muggle… ¿y qué estaba haciendo él?

_― __¡Crucio!— _gritó Bellatrix Lestrange apuntando con su varita al muchacho rubio de ojos grises que ahora los tenía cerrados, intentando aplacar el dolor1- no seas un cobarde sobrinito y confiesa lo que sabes- dijo enojada― ¡¿qué sabes sobre Harry Potter?― gritó histérica con los ojos desorbitados.

― ¡no tengo idea, ya te he dicho que no me relaciono con ellos!― gritó Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tras 4 _crucios _seguidos, mintiendo para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Sabía que si su tía Bellatrix le daba el _Veritaserum _todo estaba perdido.

― Bella, por favor, el muchacho no sabe nada― intervino Narcissa, quien detenía la mano con la que Bellatrix apuntaba a su hijo.

Estaba en el piso, hincado de dolor, con marcas de cortes en el pecho y sin mucho que desear más que la muerte. La sangre le empapaba la camisa blanca, pero era lo menos comparado con el dolor que sentía; cómo si sus huesos se calcinaran.

Bellatrix desistió y acercándose a Draco, tomó la cara del muchacho con su desquiciada mano y la apretó para que la mirara, enterrando las uñas dolorosamente.

― Tienes razón Cissy… si Draco supiera algo, ya lo diría… porque su vida y la de toda su familia estaría en manos del señor tenebroso ahora mismo si mintiera… pero si sabes algo, ¿nos lo dirás Draquito?― preguntó muy cerca, sintiendo el olor a los dientes podridos de la bruja. Draco sonrió de lado con desdén-

― Claro tía… no podría negarme a tu dulzura― dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras la maldición _Crucio_ iba bajando cada vez más la intensidad de dolor.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la estancia. Narcissa se mantuvo rígida mientras salía… al escuchar el _Crack _que sonaba cada vez que Bellatrix desaparecía, la señora Malfoy se acercó corriendo hasta su hijo.

― Por Merlín mijito― dijo la mujer tomando al muchacho por sorpresa ante ese apodo cariñoso que hacía mucho no escuchaba. Narcissa lo para ponerlo de pie― no puedes estar así… debes decir lo que sabes, lo que sea―

― No puedo madre― dijo Draco revisando sus cortes en el pecho con dificultad…eso dejarían feas cicatrices― porque no tengo idea― dijo respirando con cuidado.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó pesadamente. Narcisa lo ayudó mientras intentaba ir hasta las escaleras

― ¡Pero hijo!― intentó decir Narcissa― ¡ellos son unos "sangre sucia" y traidores de la sangre!―

― ¡Madre!― dijo Draco reaccionando ante el insulto, pero manteniendo la compostura― no estoy de ánimo para esto… por favor―

― …has cambiado Draco, antes no eras así. Te criamos para que sigas nuestro linaje, no para que…―

― ¡Madre, por favor, basta!― dijo Draco lo más fuerte que pudo con los crucios aun vibrándole en la piel― y si tienes algún miedo, despreocúpate… no estoy con ellos― Narcissa cerró los ojos con alivio― Estoy con la familia― mintió-a demás…. La marca estará en mi brazo a finales de este año escolar, así que despreocúpate. Almorzaré en mi cuarto. No quiero ver a nadie―

Se soltó de su madre y caminó como pudo, solo, hacia su cuarto. No podía quedarse por mucho más tiempo ahí… había sido una mañana llena de _crucios_ y cortes de parte de su tía y necesitaba curar sus heridas. Mientras se duchaba y limpiaba, intentó maquinar un plan para mantenerse a salvo y también a sus amigos. Sabía que si se iba a la madriguera con Potter y la comadreja, los mortífagos eventualmente irían a dicho lugar al sentir rastro de magia y no se lo pesarían dos veces para ir a buscarlo a aquel lugar. Sus esperanzas eran simples.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus amigos, recordando aquél apodo cariñoso que le habían regalado una mañana en el tren a Hogwarts, aquella vez que por primera vez habló con ellos.

**_[Flashback]_**

_Draco se sentó junto con Harry, luego de este haber aceptado su amistad, aún algo asustado por la cara que Lucius Malfoy había puesto cuando vio que su hijo le daba la mano al elegido._

_― __Tu papá me da miedo__― __dijo Harry luego de un rato mientras el tren se movía_

_― __Él es así… siempre da miedo__― __dijo frio e inexpresivo._

_Mientras esto ocurrió, un muchacho de cabellos de fuego se sentó en la cabina donde se encontraban. Draco lo quedó mirando con asco, pero al ver la expresión de Potter, se calmó; no podía darle una mala impresión a su- esperaba -nuevo mejor amigo._

_Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes entre Ron y Harry, tocó el turno de Draco. Al no saber cómo actuar, solo hizo un intento de sonrisa y le extendió la mano_

_― __Draco Malfoy__― __dijo lo más sincero que pudo_

_Ron lo quedó observando, pero, ¿qué niño de 11 años tiene tan arraigado los prejuicios? Mandó todo al cesto de la basura y le dio la mano al muchacho de cabellos platinados, ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate, lo que gustoso aceptó._

_Al cabo de un rato, una pequeña de cabellos desordenados entraba a la cabina. Se sentó junto a Draco, dejando caer su peso descuidadamente._

_Draco la miró asustado… ¿cómo una niña podría tener tan desordenado su cabello? Luego miró a Harry, al parecer, este estaba habituado a esta gente tan extraña y era a simple vista más sociable. Esperaba sinceramente llegar a ser como él_

_― __Mi nombre es Hermione… Hermione Granger__― __dijo estirando la mano que fue recibida gustosa por Harry y Ron presentándose respectivamente…_

_Draco miraba a la muchacha… Muggle… Era muggle… y si estaba en ese tren… ¡era una sangre sucia! ¿Qué diría su padre? Nunca había conocido a un muggle en su vida y menos a una sangre sucia. Pero al ver los ojos sinceros de la castaña el solo sonrió, y comprendió que ella era una niña… una niña como él._

_― __Draco Malfoy__― __dijo estirando su mano__― __un gusto__―_

_― __El gusto es mío__― __dijo Hermione sonriendo._

_Mientras el tren avanzaba, los chicos fueron compartiendo un poquito de sus vidas en el camino. Un lobo sonó a lo lejos._

_― __Ahí te llaman, Malfoy__― __dijo Ron comiendo otro dulce descuidadamente._

_― __¿por qué dices eso Ron?__― __preguntó Hermione extrañada y con el ceño fruncido_

_― __Es que su pelo…__― __dijo apuntando a Draco, el cual tocó su cabello perfectamente amoldado__― __es casi blanco…como los lobos de las nieves__―_

_― __Sí… es cierto__― __dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco se sonrosó ante el comentario._

_― __Pues….pues… ¡si es por eso, el tuyo se parece al de una comadreja!__― __dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido y con una carcajada en la garganta, a lo que Ron contestó con la boca abierta y los ojos achinados, pero con la risa en estos._

_Un sonido de risa casi se escapa por la boca de Hermione, a lo que Harry concluyó_

_― __Y tu pareces gato__― __le dijo a la chica, la cual al mirar a sus compañeros y nuevos amigos, comenzó a reír, siendo seguida de cerca por Draco._

**_[Fin dele Flashback]_**

El muchacho se secó con rapidez y secó su cabello con algo de magia. Se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente y sacó los baúles del colegio. Guardó lo que pudo en la maleta y en el baúl y lo conjuró para reducirlo, de modo que cupiera todo en su bolsillo. Se acercó a su armario y registró en el fondo de este. Ahí estaba… el regalo de cumpleaños que Hermione le había dado. Recordaba que el pantalón le quedaba algo largo; esperaba que hubiese crecido lo suficiente desde el principio del verano hasta ese momento para utilizarlo.

Sacó el Jeans negro y lo calzó con sus zapatos negros puestos y para su sorpresa, el pantalón le quedó perfecto. Tomó luego la camisa del mismo color con líneas delgadas blancas, casi imperceptibles y la abotonó rápidamente, luego se colocó la chaqueta de cuero con capucha de polar que tanto le gustaba y se miró al espejo… perfecto, parecía un muggle. Sonrió al verse así. La forma de muggle le favorecía, aunque debía hacer algo con su cabello. Mientras estuviera lejos de casa, debía cubrirlo con algo o lo descubrirían, abrió la chaqueta y guardó su Varita en aquel lugar que Hermione había cosido para aquel artefacto. Estaba listo. Solo necesitaba la segunda parte del plan.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que las secciones de _Crucios _se habían extendido hasta pasada el medio día. Eran las 4 de la tarde y tenía un hambre voraz. Fue hacia su cajón. Un pequeño pergamino estaba dispuesto. Draco garabateó un escueto "almuerzo en mi cuarto" y cerró el cajón, para luego correr hacia su escritorio y comenzar a escribir:

"_Blaise, Si mi madre llega a preguntarte dónde estoy, dile que estoy contigo… Invéntale lo que sea, pero que no me busque. Dejaré una nota diciendo que estoy contigo y por favor no preguntes a dónde voy. Solo quédate con la idea de que estoy bien._

_D.M"_

Luego dobló el pergamino en cuatro, se colocó la capa para que no vieran sus vestimentas y corrió a la lechucería. Ahí rápidamente amarró la nota a la pata de la lechuza gris –Singar- e indicándole a quién dirigirse, el ave voló lejos. Draco rogaba, de regreso a su habitación que llegase a destino.

Cerró la puerta y su almuerzo estaba listo en su escritorio. Comió tranquilamente; no tenía pensado llegar a plena luz del día y esperaría hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas.

Cuando hubo terminado –y el tiempo prudente estaba a la vuelta de la manecilla- comenzó a escribir una nueva nota.

"Madre: Me iré a casa de Zabini en Italia. Descuida que allá estaré bien. Quiero conversar cosas sobre "el asunto" con él. A demás, ya no aguanto las lindas lecciones de tía Bella. Sabes cómo se pone mi padre cuando me hace esto y a pesar de que está en la cárcel, sé que bella se encargará de hacerle llegar la noticia de que su "hijo es un flan" y no quiero más preocupaciones para él ni para ti. Por favor, no te preocupes, estaré bien y nos veremos en el andén en 20 días a la misma hora de siempre.

_Draco."_

― Con esto bastará― se dijo dejando la nota en la cama― Mirack, ven por favor― dijo Draco con voz normal.

Un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado. Lucía una camisa blanca limpia y un corbatín de moño. Tenía encima un chaleco verde Slytherin, un pantalón de tela negra y zapatos a juego.

― ¿Qué desea el amo Draco?― preguntó Mirack mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y celestes.

― Necesito que me hagas un favor y que luego de esto, no le digas nada a nadie… tú ya sabes―

― A Mirack le gusta servirle amo. El amo Draco es muy bueno con Mirack… Mirack jamás lo defraudaría, pero debo preguntas si me lo permite, ¿usted se encontrará bien?―

― Sí Mirack, estaré bien―

Draco le dio las indicaciones y ya con su equipaje en el bolsillo y de la mano de Mirack, desapareció.

* * *

El sol estaba casi tras de las montañas, y en una pequeña casa muggle en Londres, Hermione ordenaba su cuarto.

Todo lo necesario para un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Vería nuevamente a Ron, Harry, Ginny y, por supuesto, a Lobo. Cuánto extrañaba esos cabellos platinados y esos ojos mercurio que la miraban con atención. Cada materia que sus amigos no entendían la materia, acudían a ella y Lobo era quien se colaba en aquellas tardes-noches de estudio. Muchas veces Draco tuvo que poner orden en la sala que habían improvisado para ellos en el cuarto piso para poder estudiar.

**_[Flashback]_**

― ¡Comadreja, déjate de molestar! Minou está tratando de explicarnos y tú solo juegas― dijo Draco golpeando la meza para levantarse y mirar a Ron quién había lanzado una broma estúpida acerca de la forma de decir el hechizo. Había pasado hace solo un año atrás.

― No jodas, Lobo― dijo ron sentándose― eres un aguafiestas―

Draco los miró divertido. Harry solo miraba de manera aburrida la escena y Hermione miraba a Lobo.

― Ron, sabes que yo soy el primero cuando tú y Rayo tienen una idea divertida… pero ahora Minou está ayudándonos a estudiar.―

― Oye lobo― interrumpió Harry sonriendo de medio lado― deja de ser tan estricto… y te doy mi pastel de chocolate ¿qué dices?― preguntó malicioso

― Me parece genial…. Solo si esta comadreja deja de interrumpir a Minou―

**_[Fin del flashback]_**

Hermione sonrió. Rayo… Habían colocado ese apodo a Harry en segundo año. Esa maldita cicatriz que a veces le ardía tenía forma de rayo… _"Hay que darle un uso útil a la estúpida cicatriz de Potter" _dijo Draco aquella vez.

Eran apodos estúpidos que habían adoptado sus amigos, pero el que más le gustaba era el suyo…. _"Minou"- _Minino en Francés-, era el apodo más cariñoso que le habían regalado y había sido Draco quien se lo había dado.

Hermione suspiró un minuto para sus adentros y miró sus cosas; estaba casi todo listo, solo faltaba su uniforme que su madre estaba buscando en el cuarto de la ropa sin planchar.

La puerta se abrió y vio llegar a su madre con las prendas.

― Ay hija… penúltimo año en esa escuela… ¿estás contenta?—

― Si mamá― dijo Hermione escuetamente recibiendo su ropa y colocándola cuidadosamente en su baúl.

― ¿Y qué harás cuando salgas?- preguntó su madre con miedo, sentándose en la cama mientras Hermione ordenaba.

Nunca habían tenido esa conversación y Hermione sabía que cualquier decisión iba a afectar a su madre. Ya había pensado qué decirle así que se sentó en su cama imitando a su desconcertada y temerosa madre.

― Mamá… Tengo muchas ganas de entrar a Medicina a Oxford― dijo sonriendo, lo que su madre celebró con un abrazó― pero no te mentiré. Cuando me gradúe, seré Medimaga; estaré en el "mundo mágico" trabajando. Pero tengo ganas de vivir en el Londres Muggle. De todas formas, tranquilízate, que estaremos cerca siempre― dijo la muchacha mirando a su madre.

Jane Granger miraba a su hija con melancolía. Ya no era la niña pequeña de cabello indomable y solitaria. Ahora, Hermione era muy sociable. Salía en verano, tenía amigos "Muggle", como ella los llamaba y sonreía más. En especial cuando hablaba de Ron, Harry y por supuesto, de Draco.

Ese muchacho había hecho milagros con ella. Recordaba cuando Draco le dijo aquella vez_ "Minou, debes tener amigos en casa. Es muy triste cuando estoy en mi casa y estoy solo, porque tú, la comadreja y Harry están lejos de mí. No hagas como yo y ten amigos aquí, con quienes divertirte. Serás más feliz"_

Jane sonreía al recordar al muchacho, que le había dicho eso el día que fue a recoger a Hermione al andén 9 ¾ por primera vez y que desde aquella vez, había robado un pedacito del corazón de los Granger-Monckeberg

El timbre sonó abajo y se levantó para atender

― No mamá, yo voy. A demás, dijiste que debías meterme una cosa sorpresa en la maleta― dijo Hermione que no perdía la inocencia de su edad.

Jane sonrió y recordó lo que iba a entregarle.

Hermione bajó las escaleras cuando el timbre volvió a sonar

― Ya van, ya van, ¿para qué tanto escándalo?― se preguntó Hermione en voz alta

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un chico rubio y mirada de mercurio vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y una capa oscura en los hombros. Ella quedó con la boca abierta, sin siquiera decir palabra. Draco sonrió al verla, y sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Hacía tanto que no sonreía, que pensó no poder hacerlo.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse. Hermione rodeó sus brazos al cuello del alto muchacho y este puso su zurda en la cintura para atraerlo y su diestra en el cabello amarrado con un pinche improvisado con un lápiz, sacándolo de inmediato y desordenándolo para sentir aquel aroma que desprendía de los cabellos de la castaña. Hundió su cara en la cabeza de la muchacha y la besó repetidas veces.

― Minou, Minou, Minou― canturreó mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

― ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione luego de salir de la impresión― pasa, date prisa―

Draco pasó a la casa y respiró. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. El comenzó a pensar en lo que hubiera dicho su padre al verlo en esa casa muggle, luego mandó todo al carajo y sonrió al no ser así.

― Dime, ¿cómo llegaste?― preguntó Hermione enojada. Sabía que él no podía hacer magia hasta que cumpliera los 17, y eso sería en un año, ya que hacía dos meses que había cumplido los 16, mientras que ella podría quitarse el rastreador en unos días más.

― Si quieres, me voy― dijo el muchacho alzando los hombros

― Draco…―

Draco sonrió de medio lado y abrió su capa, dejando ver a Mirack

― Ama Hermione, a Mirack le da gusto verla― dijo el elfo feliz por mirar los ojos castaños.

― Mirack― dijo Hermione agachándolo y dándole las manos al elfo― ¡qué hermoso traje!, ¿te ha tratado bien este Lobo sin escrúpulos para tenerte de esclavo?-dijo Hermione a lo que Draco contestó con un bufido.

― Oh si, ama, Mirack es muy feliz al lado del amo Draco… a Mirack le gusta servirlo y el amo me trata muy bien. El amo ha entregado a Mirack este lindo traje― dijo el elfo con los ojos algo tristes.

Hermione miró a Draco y se levantó. No le gustaba que tuviese a elfos domésticos en casa y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco lo interrumpió

― Mirack ahora es un elfo libre y está a mi servicio porque lo he contratado. Él quiso quedarse conmigo, así que hicimos el arreglo y solo me atiende a mí. Estará conmigo hasta que él lo desee.― tranquilizó Draco mirando a otro lado, tratando de desviar el doloroso tema sobre la liberación de Mirack.

Había cambiado tanto. El pequeño arrogante que vio por primera vez en el tren, ahora era humano… aunque fuese solo con ella.

― Está bien.―

― Amo Draco, Ama Hermione, Mirack debe marcharse, Muggles se acercan.―

― Muy bien Mirack, nos estamos viendo, y ya sabes, nada de hablar con nadie―

― Cuídate Mirack― dijo Hermione al elfo, a lo que este sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció.

El padre de Hermione entró a la estancia, viendo a Draco sacándose la capa y dejándola en el perchero cercano a la puerta

― ¿Draco?― preguntó Hugo Granger con los ojos muy abiertos.

― Señor Granger― dijo Draco acercándose estirando su mano, a lo que el hombre lo miró extrañado. Luego sonrió y lo abrazó.

Draco se sentía tan contento entre los brazos de ese hombre que hacían años que lo acogía en su casa como uno más de la familia Granger. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que así fuera! ¡Que ganas tenía que Hermione se quedara con él y poder disfrutar de una familia tan linda! Pero no podía. No debía encariñarse más con aquel hombre que le brindaba su cariño. Se separó con dificultad y sonrió.

― ¿Cariño, quién era?― preguntó Jane bajando por la escalera. Draco la miró sonriendo― ¡Draco! ¡Qué alegría verte muchacho!― dijo Jane bajando rápidamente y abrazándolo.

Hermione se sentí feliz; Lobo estaba en su casa y justo a tiempo para la cena.

― ¿Pero qué haces aquí?― preguntó Hermione llegando a su lado tomando su mano

― Si quieres, me voy― reiteró riendo. Hermione lo miró seria y alzando una ceja― ¿No puedo, acaso, venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?― preguntó Draco sonriendo con inocencia. Hermione lo miró con desaprobación.―...tuve problemas en casa―confesó Draco mirando suplicante― por favor, ¿puedo quedarme? ― preguntó a Hermione y luego a sus padres

― Pues…― Hermione miró a sus padres con los ojos brillantes.

― ¡por supuesto que si muchacho!― dijo Hugo dándole un nuevo abrazo, lo que Draco recibió gustoso.

― Pero… yo me iré -bueno, nos iremos- a la madriguera en 5 días, Lobo― dijo Hermione sonriendo. Draco correspondió el gesto acercándose a ella y besando su frente.

Se sentaron en la mesa. Ahí conversaron trivialidades mientras Jane servía la cena. Draco pensó entonces que Mirack sería de ayuda para ellos, pero Hermione lo mataría se le pedía a su elfo ayudar en casa. Más que mal, a los elfos no les agradaban los Muggles y Mirack hacía una excepción con Hermione porque ella lo trataba muy bien.

― Entonces, Draco… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando termines la escuela?― preguntó Hugo comiendo su carne con puré de papas.

― Pues… he pensado en dedicarme a los negocios de la familia. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de dedicarme a la política en el ministerio de magia. Después de todo, el dinero que tiene mi familia sigue siendo muy grande y mi padre aún se puede hacer cargo, si es que sale de Azkaban― dijo despreocupado comiendo― Señora Granger esto está delicioso― agregó

― Pues, nuestra pequeña, entrará a Oxford a estudiar medicina― dijo Jane poniendo las manos en los hombros de Hermione, mientras esta sonreía.

― ¿no serás auror, Minou?― preguntó Draco con la sorpresa en sus ojos. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

― Quiero ser Medimaga… pensé también dedicarme a la política, pero no creo que me vaya muy bien― dijo con pesar.

Había querido tantas veces golpear a los de su casa –Slytherin- por llamar "_Sangre sucia_" a su Minou, que esa mirada se lo recordó. En el ministerio no dejarían llegar tan alto a una hija de muggle y lo comprendía a la perfección.

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y Hermione entraba a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya. Prendió la luz y la contemplaron. Era una recámara pequeña, con un closet, una cama de una plaza y un velador.

― Sé que es pequeña y no como la inmensa habitación que debes tener en la mansión Malfoy, pero al menos…―

― ¡Es perfecta!― dijo Draco entrando feliz, y sacando de sus bolsillos los tres cubitos que eran tus pertenencias, las dejó en el suelo y recuperaron su tamaño original. Una mochila negra de cuero -Regalo de Harry en su cumpleaños- una maleta y su baúl con el símbolo de la serpiente y sus iniciales "D.L.M.B"

Hermione sonrió al ver a Draco tan feliz. Se sentó en la cama junto con él y tomó sus manos.

― ¿Me dirás qué pasó?― preguntó tranquila con el cabello nuevamente agarrado con un lápiz, en forma de tomate, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes caer por su rostro. Draco se acercó y sacó el lápiz para luego desordenar su cabello

― Así te vez más hermosa― dijo Draco luego de cumplir su labor.

― Dime…― pidió la castaña.

― Bellatrix… me quiso sacar información sobre Harry… yo me negué―

― ¿Qué te hizo?― preguntó con miedo pero controlando su respiración para no delatarse, Draco la conocía muy bien.

― 4 _crucios_ casi seguidos― dijo Draco levantándose y desabotonando su camisa, dejando su pecho perfecto al descubierto con las 4 heridas que desfiguraban el torso― y esto con una daga― susurró.

Hermione se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito y tuvo tanto miedo que se levantó y lo abrazó por la cintura, tocando su piel. Esa maldita bruja le había hecho daño a SU Lobo…

― Aún te duele― aseguró desde el pecho del muchacho, el cual tiernamente se alejó para abotonarse nuevamente la camisa

― Sí… fue hoy en la mañana, casi a medio día. Comí en mi cuarto y me vine―

― Pero Draco…―

― Dejé una nota a mi madre diciendo que me iría a casa de Zabini. Este está enterado y me ayudará, no te preocupes. Aunque ahora, necesito hacer algo con mi cabello… ¿puedes pintarlo de algún color para que no se me note tanto mi hermosura adónica y así no me descubran?― preguntó cambiando –o intentando- cambiar el tema radicalmente

Hermione lanzó un bufido y le lanzó la almohada en la cara, para luego desarmar la cama y comenzar a arreglarla. Draco ayudó en la labor sonriendo. Seguía siendo un altanero, un irónico, a veces flojo y perezoso pero con ella era todo distinto. Con ella podría simplemente tener la mierda hasta el cuello y no le importaría más que el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

― ¿Qué haremos?― preguntó Hermione luego de ordenar con Draco y sentarse a su lado.

― Pues… pensaba en poner algo en mi pelo para que no se viera tan hermoso y luego…―

― No tocaré tu cabello, idiota. Es demasiado sedoso para arruinarlo― dijo Hermione agachando la mirada― me refería a tus heridas―

― déjalas, se sanarán solas― dijo acariciando el cabello de Hermione― ahora de verdad, de verdad, necesitamos hacer algo con esto. Y creo que usar la magia está descartada…― dijo apuntando su cabeza-

― ¿Qué tal un Jockey?―

― ¿Y qué diablos es eso?― preguntó Draco

Hermione rio y caminó hacia su habitación. Al volver tenía un gorro con visera de color negro y se lo entregó

― Esto es un Jockey…se coloca en la cabeza― dijo quitándoselo de las manos y colocándoselo al rubio. Unos flecos se dejaban ver por adelante y por atrás del platino cabello del joven―se te ve bien―

― Sí, pero, no sé. No me agrada―

― Es eso o dejar tu cabello platino al viento― dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

Draco sonrió. Le gustaba hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que Bellatrix le hiciera daño. Miedo a que él le hiciera daño cuando tuviera que seguir los pasos de su padre… Miedo de que el señor oscuro la atrapara y con ella a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Hermione se acercó y le sacó el jockey. Le besó el cabello y diciendo buenas noches, cerró la puerta tras de sí, llevándose con ella todos los miedos e inseguridades que el platino tenía.

― Buenas noches… Minou― dijo Draco sentado aun, con las manos entrelazadas, haciendo girar su anillo de oro blanco, con la forma de una serpiente envuelta en una piedra verde.

Su padre se la había regalado como símbolo de la supremacía que tenían los Malfoy y él la había aceptado gustoso. Pero cuando conoció a Harry y a Ron, todo eso se fue al carajo y aquella joya, había quedado en su dedo más por costumbre que por representar algo. Comenzó a desvestirse y se colocó una polera gris que Harry le había regalado para su cumpleaños pasado y se metió a la cama. Solo al sentir el frío de las sábanas y las frazadas encima de él para sentirse en calma. Cerró los ojos y soñó con unos cabellos castaños meneándose al viento de una hermosa playa.

* * *

Edición: 30-03-2015 a las 21:55 hrs

REVIEW PLZ!

l

l

l

l

l

v


	2. Chapter 2: El porqué de las cosas

_Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright) Esta historia está disponible tanto en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. Com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio"._

_Editado el 30-03-15 a las 22:00_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El porqué de las cosas**

**_"El miedo no es más que un deseo al revés"- Amado Nervo_**

La luz se filtró por la cortina. Era cálida como aquella cama que ahora lo cubría. Quiso dar la vuelta para evitar el sol, pero –dentro de su soñolencia- lo pensó mejor y decidió disfrutar del calor. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero estaba seguro que era tarde; se escuchaba música desde el primer piso y movimiento en frente de su habitación.

Draco abrió los ojos al fin. Suspiró y reconoció el lugar. No, no había sido un sueño. Sonrió ante el descubrimiento y se levantó. Se colocó el jeans y caminó a pies descalzos al baño. Golpeó para saber si había alguien y entró.

Hermione vio la escena desde el principio de la escalera. Estaba a punto de subir a ver a Draco para despertarlo e ir a tomar desayuno. Eran las 10 de la mañana y tenía miedo de que los mortífagos llegaran a su hogar destruyéndolo y de paso a su familia que nada tenía que ver. Estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas al hecho de que Draco estuviese en su casa. Pensó en que su amigo no era un mortífago y no había utilizado su magia para llegar a su hogar, aun así tenía miedo y decidió que lo mejor era pedir ayuda. Escribió a Ron a la madriguera diciéndole la situación. Al rato, cuando Hermione ya estaba acostada y tratando de conciliar el sueño, la lechuza regresó con la respuesta.

_"Trae a ese Lobo acá. Entre todos los protegeremos, no te preocupes. H y R"_

Luego de eso, se quedó dormida.

― espero que no se enoje por sacarlo de aquí de esa manera― murmuró Hermione con su mirada ya en el suelo.

― ¿a quién?― preguntó Draco sobresaltándola, haciendo que casi cayera si no hubiera sido por la rápida mano de Draco sujetándola por la cintura― ¡ten más cuidado, por Merlín!― dijo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el susto

― Disculpa― dijo la muchacha bajando la vista― vamos a desayunar, mamá hizo Hotcake― dijo bajando la escalera.

Draco estaba preocupado. Nunca la había visto así de deprimida… oh si…. Una vez… en primer año. Recordaba muy bien aquella vez que se sintió como un perfecto imbécil.

**_[Flashback]_**

_Al llegar a Hogwarts, Draco fue enviado a Slytherin, por lo que el chico estaba muy feliz. Esperaba que Harry fuese enviado ahí también, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando el sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor._

_Al llegar el turno de Hermione, Draco vio una esperanza… Tal vez la chica de los cabellos alborotado que tanto lo había trastornado, se quedaría en su casa. Un chico de color se acercó._

_― __¿Por qué miras a esa hija de muggle?__― __preguntó el muchacho_

_― … __¿crees que quede en Slytherin, como nosotros?__― __preguntó Draco al desconocido, eludiendo la pregunta inicial._

_― __¿ella? Ni muerta… escucha, si quieres sobrevivir en Slytherin tienes que alejarte de los "sangre sucia" como ella__― __dijo el muchacho estirando su mano__― __Soy Blaise Zabini, un gusto__―_

_Draco miró la mano del moreno y se la extendió. Comprendió de inmediato la indirecta. Sabía que si no se hacía "amigo" de alguien de esa casa, estaría perdido._

_― __Draco Malfoy__― __dijo Draco con el rostro inescrutable. Se sentía vació al notar que Hermione era enviada a Gryffindor y Ron era enviado antes de que el sombrero siquiera lo tocara._

_― __¿Malfoy? Wow…sabes que tu apellido es…__―_

_― __Sí…la representación misma de la sangre pura__― __dijo Draco con pesar, mostrando indiferencia._

_Al terminar la ceremonia, Zabini le explicaba cómo era la casa de Slytherin. Draco lo miró extrañado. También era alumno de primer año y conocía mucho de los Slytherin, más de lo que él conocía._

_― __Mi padre me dio algunos tips para sobrevivir en este nido de víboras, como él le llama… Aunque no creo que me moleste mucho… hay chicas preciosas__― __dijo mirando a una chica de cabello negro y tez blanca que caminaba al frente de ellos._

_― __Pues, no creo que sea para tanto__―_

_En ese momento, se les acercó Harry, Ron y Hermione. Draco sonrió al verlos._

_― __Te veremos en clases, Lobo__― __le dijo Ron sonriendo__― __ahora iremos a conocer nuestra sala común__―_

_― __Que lástima que no quedaras con nosotros…hubiera sido divertido__― __dijo Hermione mirando al enrojecido rostro de Draco quien solo asentía._

_― __Slytherin va más conmigo… creo__― __dijo mirando al cielo y volviendo los ojos a Harry quien sonreía._

_― __Nos vemos Lobo__― __dijo el moreno caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor, desconocida para los muchachos._

_Draco sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la torre Slytherin junto con Zabini,_

_― __OK, Primera regla…. Nunca, pero nunca te acerques a los "sangre sucia" ni a "traidores de la sangre"__― __mientras decía esto, apuntaba a sus espaldas, haciendo referencia a Harry, Ron y Hermione_

_― __Pero… me caen bien__― __murmuró Draco. Zabini no pudo más que suspirar. Eran niños aún y a pesar de que la palabra de un padre para ellos era ley, no podía negar que la falta de afecto fraternal durante toda su infancia le estaba comenzando a hacer daño. Zabini compartió el sentimiento, pero no se lo exteriorizó._

_― __de todas formas… tendrás que hacer algo para evitar que hablen de ti, y por supuesto…que esto no llegue a oídos de tu familia… ¿te imaginas lo que dirán tus padres cuando se den cuenta que su hijo, un "sangre limpia y pura", esté mezclándose con gentuza como esa? No creo que sea bueno para tu reputación…__― __Draco abrió los ojos comprendiendo__― __tú estás destinado a algo grande__― __Zabini se detuvo y tomó sus hombros para que lo mirase__― __tú debes ser el que más respeten en este lugar… tú tienes que ser grande__― __dijo el muchacho pasando su brazo por los hombros de Draco para seguir caminando._

_Aquellos primeros meses fueron bastante extraños para Ron, Harry y por supuesto para Hermione. La muchacha se sentía sola, y Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

_No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ellos que solamente podía lanzar indirectas._

_A los 11 años, los niños son más susceptibles a estímulos externos que el resto de los seres humanos, y Draco sabía que si llamaba la atención de los chicos, eso podría traerle problemas… ¿por qué no hacerlo de manera libre? ¿Cómo? Molestando. Esa fue la lógica de Draco cuando comenzó a llamar a Harry como San Potter o a Weasley como un Pobretón. Trataba de no referirse a Hermione, pero cuando lo hacía, simplemente le decía "Ahí va la Sabelotodo Granger". No era algo que realmente la ofendiera, pero si le molestaba._

_Un buen día, cuando sus compañeros de casa lo habían definido como "el príncipe de las serpientes" caminaba con Zabini por los pasillos. Estaban solos ellos dos conversando de trivialidades cuando de un recodo, apareció Hermione con la cabeza gacha y los libros muy apretados._

_Zabini miró malicioso a Draco y aprovechando que la castaña no podía ver hacia delante, le hizo una zancadilla, provocando que Hermione prácticamente volara y callera de boca al suelo, soltando los libros y dejándolos desparramados. Zabini comenzó a reír de buena gana mientras Draco le seguía._

_― __no sabía que aparte de sabelotodo, volabas sin escoba, Granger__― __dijo Draco riendo por la situación._

_Ahí fue la primera vez que se sintió como una mierda humana. Hermione, lo miró desde el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó con dignidad, ordenó los libros, y dándole una última mirada furiosa elevó la cabeza orgullosa_

_― __Pensé que eras como un verdadero Lobo… no como una asquerosa serpiente__― __dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados y sin decir más, se alejó del dúo._

_Draco ya había dejado de reír cuando ella lo miró desde el piso. Hizo callar a Zabini y lo miró_

_― __no quiero que la molestes más…__―_

_― __¡Pero porqué Draco! Si es tan divertido…__―_

_― __Desde ahora, yo me encargaré de molestar personalmente a Granger, Weasley y a san Potter… no necesito que me ayuden. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a entretenerme un poco más…__― __dijo caminando por donde se había ido Hermione._

_Al saberse lejos de los ojos de Zabini, Draco corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a la chica que había dañado… ella no tenía por qué pagar la mala herencia de su familia. No quería sentirse así, nunca se había sentido así de mal al molestar a alguien, sin embargo, al ver esos ojos castaños casi color miel por culpa de las lágrimas, se le estrujó el corazón. Era su amiga… más bien, eran sus potenciales mejores amigos y lo había arruinado desde que entró a la casa de las serpientes._

_Al fin la encontró. Estaba en una escalera que bajaba hasta un pequeño patio interior. Draco la vio de espaldas a él. Estaba sentada, con el cabello alborotado hacia abajo. Parecía como si estuviera llorando. Sus libros, perfectamente ordenado a su lado izquierdo. Draco se sentó a su lado, silencioso._

_― __Si sigues llorando, se te van a sacar los ojos y después te van a doler__― __dijo el muchacho mirando hacia adelante, asustando a Hermione, la que dio un pequeño salto._

_― __¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?__― __dijo Hermione mirando al muchacho. Efectivamente, estaba llorando__― __¿quieres volver a reírte de mí? Pues adelante. Yo ya no quiero más guerra__― __murmuró la pequeña hundiéndose de nuevo._

_Draco la observó un momento. Tomó un mechón castaño de su cabello y lo colocó tras la oreja. Rebelde, el mechón volvió a caer desordenado, haciéndolo sonreír._

_― __Minou… ese será tu apodo… Minou__― __dijo mirándola aún._

_Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el rubio? ¿Era parte de su plan para hacerla sentir más humillada?_

_― __¿Estás loco? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerme un sobrenombre cariñoso si estás haciéndome la vida imposible!?__― __gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie, y tomando sus libros._

_Draco la imitó y puso sus manos en los brazos de ella._

_Esa fue la primera vez que sintió esa descarga eléctrica tan placentera. Solo con ella había sentido aquella sensación. Tenía 11 años y no comprendía que era y lo atribuyó a la emoción del momento._

_― __Hermione… Estoy en Slytherin… si mis padres se entera que soy amigo tuyo o de Harry o de Ron, no lo pensarán dos veces para hacerles daño o hacerme daño a mí mismo. Por favor, trato de protegerte...__―_

_― __¿A sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Haciéndome la vida imposible a los muchachos y a mí? Escúchame Malfoy… los chicos te odian por cómo te has portado con nosotros estos meses, comenzando con lo de la cabaña de Hagrid__―_

_― __Lo sé, y lo merezco… soy un jodido estúpido y te pido que me perdones…__―_

_Hermione se deshizo de su agarre y quiso darse media vuelta._

_En su desesperación, Draco hizo lo que pensó, nunca hacer en su corta vida. Se acercó rápido a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, dejando a Hermione consternada y haciendo que botara todos sus libros._

_Draco tenía los ojos muy cerrados, mientras reposaba su boca en el hombro de Hermione, con el miedo de que se fuera._

_― __perdóname Minou, perdóname… ya amenacé a Zabini para que no los molestarán. Le dije que no los tocaran porque yo me encargaría de eso, pero no es cierto, yo no los molestaré. Pero…__― __Draco abrió los ojos y volteó a Hermione para verla. Tenía la mirada preocupada, sabiendo lo que vendría__― __Tendrá que ser un secreto. No me avergüenza ser tu amigo, Minou, pero si me preocupa tu bienestar y el de los chicos__―_

_Hermione bajó la mirada y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el cabello alborotado de la muchacha. Desde aquel momento, decidió que le encantaba el cabello desordenado de Hermione, el aroma que desprendía, el aroma de su piel y su abrazo. Al sentir los brazos de la castaña rodeando su cintura, se sintió seguro, se sentía en casa. Decidió también que jamás la dejaría._

**_[Fin del Flashback]_**

Draco estaba comiendo el rico desayuno de la señora Granger, la cual ya se había ido hacían unos minutos. El calor estaba agradable aquel día y Hermione se veía simplemente hermosa. Su mirada estaba perdida en el plato de hotcakes, con la mano izquierda apoyada en su mejilla y con la derecha tenía la punta del tenedor, tratando de clavar con nada de fuerza el otro extremo para poder comer. Estaba con una blusa sin mangas color verde agua, abrochada delante. Tenía su cabello recogido en un moño, que dejaba caer –a la apreciación de Draco- sexymente unas ondas rebeldes por su cara. Usaba un pantalón corto que llegaba a mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas de caña alta. Se veía Sexy… sensual…hermosa… como un ángel recién caído del cielo… o salido de la ducha.

― ¿me contarás lo que te preocupa, Granger?― preguntó Draco luego de su monologo interior auspiciado por sus hormonas.

―…le hablé a Harry y a Ron de que estabas aquí…― dijo sin tapujo, con la vista perdida en su desayuno.

Draco dejó el tenedor en el plato. Cruzó sus manos por sobre el mentón, tapando parte de su boca mientras seguía masticando. Su postura pensativa dejó algo intranquila a Hermione.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya?― preguntó luego de tragar.

― ¡no!― se apresuró a decir la muchacha mirándolo con ojos apremiantes―… es solo que…. Tengo miedo de que…―

― Vengan los mortífagos y le hagan daño a tu familia― concluyó Draco― ayer me dijiste que en cinco días iríamos a la madriguera, pensé que estaba resuelto todo―

― lo sé, pero…―

― ¿pero qué, Hermione?―

La vista de Hermione volvió a su desayuno preocupada, confirmando la teoría del rubio. Hermione se levantó y tomó la mano del rubio para que hiciera lo mismo. Draco le tomo ambas manos para asegurarse que lo estuviera viendo de cerca y esperó a la castaña.

― Quiero que te quedes― dijo Hermione luego de una larga pausa, mirándolo a los ojos― y nos iremos el lunes a la casa de Ron― sentenció.

Draco miró un momento al cielo sin soltar las manos de Hermione. Luego la miró con una sonrisa y elevando las manos de Hermione, las besó. Luego, sonrió y preguntó

― ¿qué día es hoy? Estoy perdido con los días―

Hermione soltó una carcajada con el día "Sábado" entre ella que hizo que Draco sonriera también. Estaba decidido. Su risa era la más hermosa que había escuchado y que quería escuchar. Mientras reía, Draco aprovecho la oportunidad de atraerla hacia él y abrazarla por sobre los hombros, dejando espacio para sacar aquella traba que Hermione se empeñaba en colocar en aquel hermoso cabello alborotado.

― Deja mi cabello, Lobo― dijo ella desde su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

― Te he dicho, Minou, que no me gusta que te amarres el cabello en mi presencia―

― ¡Hace calor!― alegó Hermione mirándolo y rendo.

Draco la contempló desde la altura. La tenía tan cerca que la miró serio. Pero los ojos color mercurio líquido, le daban tranquilidad a Hermione. Sabía que no estaba molesto. Es más…ella también lo estaba mirando de la misma manera. Escrutando cada parte de su hermoso rostro. Sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas que estaban poco a poco tornándose rojas. ¿Habrá sido por el calor? Se preguntó. No… quería pensar que era por el calor que ella le estaba provocando.

― Preciosa, yo…― Draco no sabía que decir mientras la tenía así de cerca. Sentía la boca seca y tuvo que mojar sus labios varias veces para evitar la incomodidad.

Mientras tanto, Hermione tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordía nerviosa, pero ese pequeño detalle, hacía que Draco perdiera la cabeza.

Se acercó entonces lentamente, hasta posar su frente con la de ella. Tenía claras intenciones y no pensaba parara. Cuando su nariz rozó la de Hermione, volvió a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que su piel era tocada por los finos dedos de Hermione…SU Hermione.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce de la respiración de Hermione en sus labios, hasta que al fin pudo rozarlos con los suyos. Solo un rose de su labio inferior con el superior de ella.

Hugo azotaba la puerta tras de sí, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Los muchachos estaban ya sentados en la cocina, con la cabeza agacha en su desayuno.

― ¿Aún no terminan de desayunar? Vamos que es tarde― dijo Hugo posando la mano izquierda en el hombro de un sonrojado Draco que lo miraba con una sonrisa― ¿tienes calor, hijo?―

― Bastante― dijo algo nervioso, a lo que Hermione contestó con un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente. Draco tomó el vaso de jugo en su mano, pero este comenzó a temblar. Lo retiró delicadamente de ese lugar y se concentró en seguir comiendo. Hermione lo miraba intranquila… ¿qué había sido todo eso?

― Hermione, yo…―

― Draco no digas nada― interrumpió la castaña― no lo arruines― dijo mirándolo.

Draco la miró un poco asustado. Luego miró el pedazo de hotcake que le quedaba y se lo llevó a la boca, terminando también el último trago de jugo que le quedaba. Llevó su plato al lavaplatos y lo limpió. Había aprendido a usar esa esponja y ese líquido naranja que utilizaban los Muggles para lavar sus trastes de comida. Luego de dejarlos para que estilaran en la rejilla, caminó hacia la salida.

― Draco…―

― iré a ponerme zapatos. No es bueno que ande descalzo― dijo sin mirarla y caminando decidido hacia su habitación.

_[Canción Sálvame-Cine Marte]_

Sálvame de las historias en que nunca fui  
el príncipe o el encargado de luchar por ti  
sálvame de aquellas noches en que tenga miedo  
miedo a no lograr que el mundo sea como yo quiero

¡¿Qué había hecho?! Lo había arruinado… había dejado expuestos sus sentimiento ante ella… no podía permitir que esos sentimientos salieran hasta que ella estuviera segura, que nadie pudiese dañarla, que nada pudiese alejarla de él…

Ese "no lo arruines" ¿qué había significado? No arruinar la amistad o no arruinar el hermoso momento… porque digamos las cosas por su nombre, para Draco había sido un momento muy hermoso.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. Tenía que pensar qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para no dañarla… ¿qué haría él sin su Minou? Nada… él no era nada cuando no estaba con sus amigos.

Saaaaaaalvame de una noche triste  
saaaaaaalvame en que no me inspires  
saaaaaaaaaaaalvame de no encontrar un día sin esa salida  
que solo entregas tú y que me hace inmortal

Pero Hermione… ¿era solo su amiga? ¿Qué era ella para él?

Miró un momento hacia la puerta tratando de entender. ¿La quería? Sí, de eso no había duda. ¿Cómo a Harry y Ron? Sí, definitivamente a los tres los quería igual…

No. No podía mentirse. Quería mucho a Harry y también a Ron… pero lo que sentía por la castaña era algo más, era algo muchísimo más que cariño, ¿estaba acaso…? No. No quiso siquiera pensarlo. Draco tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a agitarla para tratar, de una manera muy infantil de su parte. de apartar sus sentimientos. Pero si estaba así de complicado, tal vez ese sentimiento que pensó nunca tener, era cierto.

Sálvame de aquellas ciencias que explican la vida  
y del tabaco que me delata la radiografía  
sálvame de todo el sexo y sus agonías  
que aunque me hacen tanto mal inspiran melodías

Muchas veces escuchó decir "te amo" a Daphne Greengrass cuando la besaba.

¿Era lo que sentía por Daphne amor? No. Solo era algo de deseo, lujuria…quizás cariño- aunque últimamente bastante desprecio-. Pero no. Nadie en su vida le había hecho sentir electricidad en todo el cuerpo y una sensación de bienestar tanto como Hermione.

Ella era quien le daba calor, quien lo salvaba muchas veces de sí mismo, y la que nunca lo dejaría. Era ella quien, sin saber por qué realmente, lo reconcilió con Harry y con Ron y era ella, a la que le debía el estar en ese lugar que tanto bien le había hecho.

― ¿Draco?― llamó Hermione cuando lo vio con las manos en la cabeza.

Saaaaaaalvame de una noche triste  
saaaaaaalvame en que no me inspires  
saaaaaaaaaaaalvame de no encontrar un día sin esa salida  
que solo entregas tú y que me hace inmortal

Draco la miró consternado. Tenía su cabello alborotado como él se lo había dejado, y se apoyaba en el marco de la muerta, preocupada por él.

Sin más que decir, se levantó, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo

― por favor Minou, prométeme… que nunca te alejes de mí; me haces inmortal― susurró Draco con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola fuertemente.

Hermione por su parte, estaba disfrutando el abrazo, y besó el pecho del muchacho, mientras acariciaba el cabello de este. Era tan sedoso que no quiso retirar su mano

― no me iré nunca de tu lado, Draco… siempre me tendrás… sea como sea―dijo sonriendo y mirándolo.

Draco sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. No quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca.

La atmósfera se rompió cuando se escuchó a Hugo cerrar la puerta, gritando _"nos vemos en la tarde chicos"_

Se separaron sonrosados, sin permitir que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

― y…. a dónde me llevarás en esta calurosa tarde, Hermione Granger― preguntó Draco cruzado de brazos y desordenando su flequillo.

Hermione levantó su mano y ordenó el rubio cabello de Draco.

― Tengo ensayo con la banda― murmuró mientras seguía ordenando

― ¿Banda?―

Draco la miró extrañado… era cierto, hacían dos años que Hermione se había hecho amiga de un chico que tenía una banda y que había escuchado a Hermione cantar mientras caminaba por la calle y le pidió que cantara con él. Ella le comentó que no podía porque estaba todo el resto del año afuera y el chico le prometió que solo sería en verano y navidad.

― Sí… Hoy tocan en el bar… ¿quieres venir a la noche? No tengo ganas de devolverme sola en la noche―

― Siempre y cuanto me invites unos tragos―

― bobo― dijo riendo― ¿entonces?―

― Claro… ¿cantarás?― preguntó Draco emocionado.

Hermione sonrió para afirmar. Gracias a él era que ahora tenía amigos fuera de Hogwarts.

― Perfecto… entonces… ¿a qué hora vamos?―

― A las 4― dijo Hermione abrazándolo nuevamente

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Madriguera, Harry y Ron estaban preocupados. Ambos en la habitación del pelirrojo sentados cada uno en su cama. Miraban la carta que Hermione les había enviado

"_Iremos para allá el Lunes. No se preocupen, todo estará perfecto. Minou y Lobo"_

― Ese maldito Lobo solo ha conseguido ponernos los nervios de punta cada vez que se acerca a Hermione― dijo Ron con las mejillas completamente rojas.

― ¿Ron?... ¿estás enamorado de Hermione, cierto?― lanzó raudo Harry con una mirada suspicaz.

― ¿de qué diablos hablas, Rayo?… no. No estoy enamorado de Hermione… solo que la quiero mucho y no quiero que cualquier imbécil se quede con ella… es todo―

― Draco es nuestro amigo― expuso Harry con las cejas alzadas― él nunca le haría daño… de hecho, ha puesto muchas veces su pellejo en juego para darnos pistas que saca de Slytherin y de casa de su padre para saber qué hacer… Todos estos años, Draco ha sido quien nos ha dado las claves para vencer cada obstáculo que se nos ha presentado, y todo para salvarnos―

― Querrás decir, salvar a su "Minou"― dijo Ron notoriamente molesto.

Harry se levantó y se sentó al lado de Ron. Puso se zurda en el hombro del muchacho reconfortándolo.

― Él la quiere… de eso no hay duda… solo que tiene ese estúpido concepto de _"mi familia sangre pura odiará a cualquier que no tenga su mismo tipo de sangre y le harán la vida imposible" _por eso tiene nuestra amistad en el más absoluto anonimato y solo lo sabe tu familia y la familia de Hermione… a demás… se le nota en la cara y en esos ojos de color extraño que tiene que cada vez que nos mira, su alma se ilumina. Siento que es feliz a nuestro lado―

― ¿Ahora tu eres el que está enamorado de Lobo?― preguntó Ron burlón

― Comadreja, no te pongas celoso... yo solo te amo a ti― dijo sonriendo juguetón.

― ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito pervertido!―Gritó Ron levantándose, haciendo que Harry callera a la cama riéndose con ganas.

― Por cierto― dijo Harry secando sus lágrimas― ¿Ginny sigue con Thomas? ― preguntó serio. Ron meditó un poco.

― mmm no… creo que terminaron, aunque no estoy seguro― dijo Ron presintiendo lo que se venía― ¿te gusta mi hermana?― preguntó tranquilo… Él sabía que nada que pudiese sentir por nadie, tenía que salir de su boca. Así que solo lo miró de medio lado y sonrió.

― No aceptaré nada… pero... ¿te molestaría?― preguntó el muchacho.

― Un poco, porque sé que no estás seguro de lo que sientes… pero no… ahora que lo dices, me agradaría que estuvieses con ella. La cuidarías y sé que eres responsable… ― Harry quedó mudo y mirándolo― pero también se, que eres igual de estúpido que Lobo y no le dirás lo que sientes hasta que, ya sabes quién, esté retorciéndose en algún lugar lejos de este mundo―

Harry sonrió. Después de todo, Lobo y él no eran distintos del todo.

― Deberías decirle… lo mismo le diré a Lobo. No quiero que ustedes, par de animales, pierdan a las mejores mujeres que han cruzado por sus vidas… una es mi hermana y la otra es mi mejor amiga. Así que más te vale que aproveches las oportunidades que la vida te da― dijo caminando hasta la puerta― y mi hermana está ahora en el patio de atrás― dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Harry miró la puerta. Parpadeó un par de veces y caminó raudo a la puerta. Su amigo tenía razón; tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que le daba la vida en este momento.


	3. Chapter 3: atados

Hola a todos!

Como les dije, actualizaría los viernes y aquí estoy!. Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews! son mi alimento así que escríbanme para saber que les gusta 3

**IMPORTANTE!**

**la historia está lenta!** si. Ahí arribita dice que es Romance y Drama y hasta ahora no hemos visto mucho drama. Esto es porque está recién comenzando y quiero darles todas las armas para que después lloren! muajajajja ...ejem... el punto aquí es que vean cómo es la relación de estos dos para que después se hagan una idea de lo que sienten... ya se va a acabar la intro porque en el capítulo 5 más o menos, verán cosas un poquito más dramáticas.

**Canciones:** de verdad chicas, cuando lean la parte de la canción, traten de escucharla, para que entiendan un poquito el contexto.

**Declaración: TODOS los personajes de esta historia son de autoria de JK ROWLING... SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY CONTANDO ES MÍA, ASÍ QUE DI NO AL PLAGIO.. ¬¬...**

A leer! se ha dicho... espero que les guste :3

* * *

Capítulo 3: Atados

La tarde siguió tranquila. Draco y Hermione se habían olvidado del incidente de la cocina y se concentraban en ayudar a la señora Granger en el almuerzo. Luego de almorzar, Hermione y Draco salieron. Debían estar a las 4 en el bar y eran las 3:30

\- Te dije que nos apuráramos, Lobo… siempre te demoras en el baño

\- Me debo mi público, Minou…a demás… sin mi hermosura, no podrías sentirte la envidia del mundo-dijo acomodándose el jockey que Hermione le había entregado el día anterior- no por algo soy el hombre mas codiciado de mundo mágico… no podrías estar tranquila sin mi hermosura.

\- Yo puedo estar tranquila sin tu hermosura… eres tú el que no puede-dijo caminando lo más rápido que podía

\- Eso quiere decir, que aceptas que soy hermoso-dijo sonriendo y caminando más rápido que Hermione

\- … nadie ha dicho lo contrario-comunicó Hermione sonrosada.

Draco sonrió. Iban caminando rápido con las manos balanceándose al ritmo de sus pasos, pero el rubio quiso saciar sus ganas y se dijo ¿Por qué no? Se acercó un poco más a Hermione y le tomó la mano. ¡Se sentía tan bien la delicada mano de Hermione dentro de su gran mano! La apretó de manera delicada pero fuerte y siguieron caminando. Hermione le guiaba en el camino. Al parecer, la muchacha no se molestaba en tener enlazada la mano del rubio.

Hermione solo sonreía para sus adentros mientras guiaba a Draco. Ese Lobo le había robado el corazón en cuarto año, cuando de la nada, apareció en el baile mientras Viktor Krum se distraía.

[Flashback]

La noche era hermosa y Hermione estaba enojada con Ron por no haberla invitado al baile. Se sentía tan enojada que cuando Viktor Krum, el Búlgaro del instituto Durmstrangc que había llegado por el torneo de los tres magos (4 todo por culpa de Harry) que no dudó en decirle que si a la invitación del baile de navidad.

Trataba de estar tranquila, pero al escuchar a sus compañeras de cuarto salir por el retrato de la señora gorda, no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa. Nadie sabía que iría, así que trató de arreglarse lo más que pudo.

Cuando ya estaba lista, con su vestido rosa pálido, largo con drapeado desde la cintura hasta abajo, se miró nuevamente al espejo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, fue al salón donde se encontraría con Viktor.

Respiró hondo y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Se asomó por uno de los pilares y los vio. Un recibidor hermoso. Ahí la esperaba el búlgaro, con su traje rojo elegante. Le sonrió de manera cordial y le extendió la mano. Hermione aceptó el gesto y le sonrió.

\- Te ves hermosa "Gerrrmione"-dijo con su acento bien marcado.

\- Gracias, tú también estás muy apuesto-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Para sus adentros, estaba riendo a carcajadas por la forma de hablar del búlgaro. Todas las personas del lugar tenían las miradas puestas en ellos. ¿En ellos? No. Ella estaba segura que las miradas estaban en ella. Sabía que se veía guapa y sonrió al caminar del brazo con Viktor.

[Sigues siendo tu-Andrés de León]

[Introducción]

Caminó junto al búlgaro. Una mirada color mercurio la miraba atónito desde el otro extremo. Creyó que la mirada azul de Ron era la que la congelaría… pero era la de Lobo la que la paralizó. Sentía cómo la miraba mientras pasaba, se preguntó ¿la encontraría linda?

_Sigues siendo tú  
la única en mi vida  
Mi refugio mi salida  
La que cura mis heridas_

¿Pero qué le importaba a ella? Ella quería a Ron… ¿pero Draco?... quizás… no. Él era su mejor… amigo nada más.

_Sigues siendo tú  
Mi eterna compañía  
La fuerza que me guía  
Cuando no hay un buen día._

Bailaron con Viktor y los otros tres competidores de aquella noche, de manera ágil y hermosa. Veía mientras bailaba cómo sus amigos la miraban. Ron la miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de medio lado mostrando ternura.

_Sigues siendo tú, solo tú_

Luego miró a Harry quien la miraba contento. La encontraba linda, pero siempre como su mejor amiga.

_Aun sigues siendo tú  
La que me enseño amar  
Aun sigues siendo tú  
Con quien quiero despertar hasta el final  
Aun sigues siendo tu  
Todo lo que yo soñé  
Y que nunca imagine amar así  
Ante dios te juro, sigues siendo tu_

Luego, dedicó su mirada a Lobo, justo antes de terminar de bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en ella. Su lengua mojaba sus labios cada cierto tiempo y tragaba dificultosamente. Aquello hizo que se ruborizara y tuvo que correr la cara para mirar a Viktor.

\- Gerrrmione… debo ausentarme un momento-dijo Viktor besando la mano de la muchacha, haciendo que esta asintiera para que el búlgaro se retirara.

Hermione caminó hacia unas cortinas cercanas del lugar. Una mano la introdujo en el cortinaje

\- Shh…. El búlgaro te matará si te ve con alguien más-dijo Draco con el dedo índice en los labios mirándola apremiante Hermione no sabía que decir, solo sonrió al verlo con el corazón a mil por hora.

\- ¿Bailas conmigo?-pidió Draco tomando sus manos. Hermione lo miró

\- ¿…por qué no me invitaste…?-pero se retractó. Ella sabía el por qué

_Sigues siendo tu  
Mi amante fiel, mi amiga  
A quien le entregaría  
Sin pensar toda mi vida  
Sigues siendo tu  
Perfecta sin medida  
Mi luz mi ser mi vida  
A quien siempre amaría  
Sigues siendo tu solo tu  
_

\- Sabes bien que tú eras mi primera y única opción. No quería venir con nadie más Minou…pero ya sabes que nuestra amistad está vetada…-llevó las manos de la chica hasta sus labios-te ves hermosa… eres la más bella de todo este lugar… y Ron es un idiota hijo de la gran verga por no invitarte-dijo enojado-… si yo pudiera… -y diciendo esto, tomó de la cintura a Hermione y la atraje delicadamente hacia él-te llevaría de la mano por todo Hogwarts presumiéndote como mi mejor amiga… y compañera de siempre… siempre tu.

_Aun sigues siendo tú  
La que me enseño amar  
Aun sigues siendo tú  
Con quien quiero despertar hasta el final  
Aun sigues siendo tu  
Todo lo que yo soñé  
Y que nunca imagine amar así  
Ante dios te juro, sigues siendo tú _

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Hermione miraba los ojos mercurio de Draco y este le sonreía, con su cara de niño y una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione se colocó de puntillas y besó su mejilla, dejándolo sin aire un segundo, para luego sonreír, luego puso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Podía sentir cómo Lobo acariciaba sus cabellos, rozando parte del cuello desnudo de la muchacha, haciéndola sentir placenteros escalofríos.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Hermione podía sentir el corazón de Draco latir muy rápido, casi al compás del de ella. No podía creer que su corazón podría latir tan rápido por otra persona que no fuera Ron… ¿estaba acaso, queriendo a Lobo de otra manera?

_Aun sigues siendo tu cada nuevo amanecer  
Aun sigues siendo cada parte de mi ser  
Sigues siendo tu a quien amare  
Una y mil veces, volvería a apostar por ti  
Sin ti no habría nada no sabría vivir  
Siempre has sido tú._

\- Siempre has sido tú, Hermione… tú eres la más bella, la mejor, la más estudiosa, tú, la mejor mujer que puede existir… y créeme…-y diciendo esto, la separó de si para mirarla-nadie puede decirte lo contrario.

Y fue así cuando Draco le besó la mejilla poniendo el mismo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, abrazándola muy fuerte. Sentía como Draco aspiraba el perfume de la muchacha. Esta sol oacarició esos platinos cabellos que tanto había comenzado a amar.

_Sigues siendo tú_

_La que me enseñó a amar_

_Aun sigues siendo tú_

_Con quien quiero despertar hasta el final_

_Aun sigues siendo tú_

_Todo lo que yo soñé_

_Y que nunca imaginé amar así_

_Ante Dios te juro_

_Ante Dios te juro_

_Ante Dios te juro_

_Sigues siendo tú._

\- te quiero-le dijo Draco, haciendo que la muchacha soltara una lágrima, sintiendo como el muchacho la aferraba a su cuerpo, sintiendo el aroma que despedía el muchacho- y ahora-comentó sonriendo antes de que la música acabase- debes volver con ese búlgaro… más le vale que te trate bien-dijo acariciando su cabello y tocando algo en el cuello de la muchacha. Un collar de pequeños rubíes en forma de gotas-feliz navidad, Minou.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo, y enlazó más la mano de Draco, pasando sus dedos entre los dedos de él. Draco se sobresaltó, pero sonrió abiertamente, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, para comprobar su reacción. Ella solo sonreía caminando rápido… "sigues siendo tú… Lobo" pensó mientras apretaba su mano.

"_Se ve tan linda"_. Draco trató de mover su cabeza para olvidar el sentimiento y se centró en caminar, ahora de la mano de la chica, porque, a pesar de querer sacar su sentimiento y guardarlo en una caja, no podía permitirse soltar el agarre de Hermione.

Llegaron a un local. Eran las 4:20 de la tarde. A Draco le reventaba el hígado llegar tarde. Un muchacho rubio esperaba en la puerta. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas de caña alta muy parecidas a las de Hermione. Llevaba una playera bastante ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver sus pectorales casi perfectos. Era más alto que Draco. Podría recordar el porte de Viktor Krum y aun así podría decir que el muchacho que tenía en frente era más alto que el búlgaro, con la diferencia que este rubio era delgado. Draco vio como aspiraba un palillo color blanco y sacaba humo por la boca… le pareció un objeto interesante.

\- ¡Jack!-llamó Hermione saludándolo con su diestra mientras aún tenía firmemente agarrada la mano de Draco con su zurda.

\- ¡Hermione!-dijo el muchacho con voz varonil. Draco pudo percibir en su hablar y en su forma física que era mucho mayor que ellos… pero no más de 19 años.- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?-dijo a tiempo que Hermione soltaba la mano de Draco para abrazarlo cariñosamente. Jack la atrajo hasta si y la elevó a su altura, para luego besar la mejilla de Hermione. Eso le hirvió la sangre a Draco.

_"¿Preciosa?... ¡¿Preciosa?! ¡¿Qué se cree este imbécil de decirle Preciosa a MI PRECIOSA?!"_ pensó Draco notoriamente molesto. Jack, sin soltar a Hermione miró al muchacho

\- ¿y este albino?-preguntó burlón

Draco lo miró con desdén. Hermione pudo ver como deslizaba su mano hacia donde tenía su varita y se apresuró en bajarse del agarre del rubio mayor

\- no es albino... los presento, se llama…

\- Lobo… Lobo Black…un gusto-dijo Draco extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho-el novio de Hermione-dijo sonriendo

\- ¡un gusto! Jack Hank… Guitarrista y líder de la banda Hook, a la cual, como sabrás, tu novia pertenece

\- si, lo tengo claro-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione estaba atónita. No sabía si desmentir a Draco frente a Jack, llorar o reír. Sabía que el pomposo de su amigo mayor era un tipo muy sinvergüenza y ya había varias veces que intentaba besarla en plenas presentaciones, así que dejó a Draco actuar. Es más… le ayudó un poco.

\- Amor, él es de quien te hablé el otro día, ¿te acuerdas?-dijo tomando la mano de Draco y apoyando cariñosamente su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho-el qué intentó besarme en el escenario-dijo mirando a Jack

\- si…lo recuerdo-dijo frio, sin expresión.

Se sentía enojado por la nueva información, pero tenía la palabra "amor" que le había dicho Hermione en la cabeza y simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que en abrazarla.

\- Fue parte de un "Fan service" Hermione-dijo Jack mirando al albino con jockey que tenía en frente-pero pasen… yo estaba terminándome el cigarro y entro.

Draco y Hermione caminaron al antro. Era un pub bastante grande. En medio había un escenario. Ahí un muchacho gordo guardaba u ordenaba unas cosas que parecían para Draco, tambores.

\- Él es Dalto… el baterista

\- que nombre más raro-dijo Draco por lo bajo

\- ¿lo dice algo que se llama "Lobo Black"?-preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja-oh, mejor… Draco… nombre más raro que ese no existe

\- ¿y qué tal Hermione? Ese sí que es raro… a demás…me queda bien, ¿no?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Tomó la mano de Draco y caminó hacia Dalto. Era un tipo gordo y con una camiseta negra. La verdad es que andaba de negro por completo, pensando, quizás, que con esa ropa se vería más delgado. Su cabello negro le cubría parcialmente la cara, aun así, Hermione pudo ver la cara de frustración

\- Hola Dalto-saludó Hermione sonriendo contrariada pero acercándose -¿cómo estás?

\- mal…-dijo con voz grave-nos cancelaron-dijo mientras guardaba las baquetas en la parte trasera de su pantalón mirando a la pareja. El ojiverde los quedó mirando extrañado.

\- ¿él es tu novio o algo así?-dijo arqueando la ceja

\- Lobo Black, un gusto-dijo Draco estirando la mano libre a lo que Dalto respondió el gesto

\- Dalto-dijo sin más-un gusto Lobo, esta muchacha es muy valiosa… una sola lágrima y te meteré las baquetas por el culo-dijo sonriendo de medio lado a lo que Draco contestó de la misma forma. Tomó la mano que tenía unida con Hermione y se la besó

\- no te preocupes… está a salvo conmigo

Hermione estaba algo extrañada. La situación se estaba saliendo de control.

\- ¿y por qué nos cancelaron?-preguntó Hermione luego de la presentación de los hombres tratando de desviar la atención.

\- porque hay una despedida de solteros… el martes tocamos, así que prepárate

\- pero… yo el lunes me voy-murmuró Hermione

\- pero… ¿Cuándo entras a clases? ¿No que entrabas el 1 de septiembre?

\- si…pero yo me voy a escocia con Lobo el lunes…

Lobo la miró complicado. Quiso rascar su cabeza un momento, pero recordó el sombrero que traía… pensó que no era malo si se lo sacaba, así que al sacarse el jockey, su platino cabello se despeinó dejando casi cegado a Dalto por el brillo del ojigris mientras este se peinaba y rascaba a la vez, algo incómodo.

\- ¡¿Eres Albino?!-preguntó Dalto algo emocionado

\- …no… mi cabello es rubio platino, nada más

\- ahh…te lo tiñes-dijo Dalto comprendiendo (o creyendo comprender)-yo tengo el pelo rubio y me lo pinto negro…vez-dijo levantando un poco su cabello dejando ver unas raíces de color parecido al oro-me veo más ñoño de lo que soy cuando ando rubio-dijo con una sonora carcajada

\- ¿ñoño?-murmuró Draco rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Hermione le volvió a colocar el jockey

\- entonces nosotros nos vamos…

\- pero Minou… si quieres nos quedamos hasta…

\- no…. Está bien. Tenemos que hacer ese trámite en escocia, Lobo-dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en la palabra trámite- Nos vemos Dalto, hasta navidad-dijo corriendo con Draco hasta la salida…-espera-dijo la muchacha deteniéndose.

\- ¿qué pasa?... ¿cambiaste de opinión?

\- no… es que…debo ir al baño-dijo sonriendo avergonzada y corriendo hacia otro extremo.

\- esta niña cada día está más enérgica…-Draco subió los hombros y salió, ordenando bien su cabello dentro del jockey... miró a Jack el cual tenía nada del cigarro.

\- ¿tan rápido se van?-preguntó Jack

\- Si… debemos marchar ahora-dijo Draco frio.

\- una pena… ¿quieres?-dijo estirándole la cajetilla con un cigarro hacia afuera.

Draco pesó que este artefacto era algo novedoso y sacó uno. Luego se lo puso en la boca, imitando a Jack. Cuando este lo prendió, hizo lo mismo que el muchacho… con la diferencia que Draco se atragantó con el humo, comenzando a toser

\- Valla hombre, si no sabías fumar, no debiste aceptar-dijo mientras Draco tenía el cigarro entre sus dedos y tosía. Jack se reía y golpeaba despacio la espalda del menor.

\- me has pillado… enséñame-pidió Draco no muy contento. El aroma que tenía aquel palito blanco era muy agradable y quiso aprender, aunque tuviese que pedirle ayuda al imbécil que llamaba preciosa a SU preciosa

\- claro…mira.

Hermione estaba afuera del baño, se sentí muchísimo mejor. Miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las 16:30… pensó en ir al parque con Draco…quizás ahí podrían conversar más amenamente…

Le había gustado tanto cuando el rubio dijo que era su novia, que se sentía en las nubes

"¡_Compórtate Hermione Granger!... ¡él es tu mejor amigo y no es tu novio, no es tu novio… recuérdalo!"_

La castaña suspiró y salió del local. Ahí encontró la visión más excitante que en su corta vida pudo tener. En frente estaba Draco con el cabello despeinado, fumando un cigarrillo al lado de Jack, como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo y el no tuviera siquiera la edad legal para fumar.

\- ¿qué haces?-preguntó al ver al joven y sexy muchacho botar el humo en una hilera desde su boca

\- …fumo-dijo dubitativo… _"así se llamaba ¿cierto?... si…la conjugación verbal debía ser la correcta…"_

\- fumas… ok… ¿y desde cuándo mierda lo haces?-preguntó notoriamente irritada

\- desde hoy-dijo Draco decidido. Le gustaba el sabor de esa cosa

\- ¡¿pero no sabes que le tabaco te hace mal?!-chilló Hermione con un tono histérico

\- ¿por qué me retas a mí, y a Jack no le dices nada?-dijo Draco mientras terminaba el cigarrillo y lo botaba, aplastándolo con el zapato

\- porque Jack no es mi novio y si se muere solo le llevaré a la tumba un "te lo dije"…

\- pues, como tu novio, deberías llevarme flores-dijo Draco botando el último poco de humo que le quedaba en la garganta

Hermione bufó muy molesta y caminó en dirección a su casa, sin antes gritar:

\- ¡GRACIAS JACK POR HACER QUE ROMPA CON MI NOVIO!-y caminó con la mirada erguida.

Jack y Draco se miraron contrariados. Luego de meditar unos segundos lo sucedido

\- …mierda…. MINOU!-gritó Draco corriendo donde estaba la chica.

_"una salida al parque, decía… sería divertido, decía… ahora es un fumador… y cada vez que conozco a alguien que fuma, este se transforma en un patán… te odio Malfoy por hacerme eso"_ meditaba Hermione mientras caminaba muy enojada y de manera exagerada. Una mano la sacó de su letargo, haciendo que se volteara delicadamente y encontró su cara pegada al pecho de un muchacho… con aroma a tabaco y manzana. Unas manos grandes rodeaban su cintura.

\- perdón… no pensé que te molestara tanto. Solo que este artefacto muggle me llamó la atención y la verdad es que sabe muy bien.

Hermione lo miró. El jockey había volado una cuadra atrás y solo tenía para cubrirse el sol en sus cabezas. Se veía hermoso con su mirada preocupada y sus ojos grises encima de ella.

\- los cigarrillos de Jack, no son de fábrica… o sea, si… pero según él, la marca no es tan dañina. Los cigarros están compuestos por una planta llamada tabaco…-dijo meditando. _"es adulto, por dios Hermione, no te pongas tan histérica por esa….estupidez..."_

\- ¿como el que se absorbe en las pipas?-preguntó Draco aún con las manos en la cintura con las cejas alzadas mostrando interés.

\- si… como el que se "Fuma" en las pipas-dijo Hermione sonriendo-el tabaco muggle tiene un componente que los hace adictivos.

\- pero si consumo poquito, ¿me haré adicto?

Hermione sonreía…parecía niño pequeño pidiéndole un dulce

\- eres adulto Draco… tu puedes fumar lo que quieras… solo… no lo hagas en mi presencia con mucha frecuencia ¿Está bien? Me molesta un poco el humo.-dijo Hermione recordando lo que le había costado dejar de fumar cuando tenía 16. Por su puesto, a Draco no le iba a contar esa infidencia.

\- si señor-dijo soltando una mano de la delicada cintura de Hermione y llevándola a la cien como orden militar

\- y quién te enseño eso-dijo Hermione abrazándolo

\- Theodore Nott siempre me dice eso cuando le pido algo.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Caminaron un poco más. Ya sueltos del todo. Draco por un lado no quería seguir insistiendo en tomarle la mano. Sabía que era suicidio sentimental. Por otro lado, Hermione quería matarlo por haber dejado de tomar su mano.

Llegaron a una plaza, cercana a la casa de Hermione.

\- una feria-murmuró Hermione.

Draco la quedó mirando extrañado.

\- espérame un momento… iré a comprar algo y vuelvo

\- ¿estás loca? Yo voy contigo… ¿qué quieres comprar?

\- "cueritos"-dijo tomando el brazo de Draco jalándolo para ir al interior de la feria

\- cueritos-dijo mientras caminaba extrañado-¿y qué jodidos es eso y para qué los quieres?

\- he estudiado un hechizo de unión… solo se necesita una amarra para estar unido a otra persona…

Draco sonrió como idiota… ¿quería que se unieran?

\- si es por eso, Hermione, podemos casarnos cuando cumpla 17…

\- no digas estupideces, Lobo-dijo Hermione jalándolo aún con la cara roja-es para Harry, Ron, tú y yo.

\- oh… ¿así que eres androgámica? Lo siento, no comparte lo mío-dijo sonriendo, lo que provocó un golpe seco en el pecho del muchacho-auuu, ¡me dolió Minou!-alegó Draco

Llegaron a un local, en donde estaban colgadas tiritas de cuero redondeado

\- hola… ¿cuánto cuestan?-preguntó Hermione al hombre de cabello crespo y negro apuntando los cueritos

\- una libra…cada una-dijo el hombre sin escrúpulos.

\- ¿una libra?-preguntó estremecida

\- ¿cuántos quieres?-preguntó Draco a la muchacha

\- …no… no compraré-dijo decidida

\- pues… yo las compraré… quiero… ¿Cuántas?

\- no Draco…

\- ah, cállate… cuantas-dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- 12- dijo Hermione molesta con aquel hombre carero-necesito 12

Draco sacó de una bolsita de piel, 12 libras y se las pasó al hombre

\- elijan el color-dijo el hombre sonriendo

\- ….12 libras… con surte son 20 peniques… ahh….-bufó frustrada

\- elije el color, Granger-dijo Draco molesto

\- no empieces, Malfoy…Mmm…-Hermione pensó. Miró los ojos de Draco… grises-3 grises…-Draco sacó las tres grises-3 verdes oscuros-pensando en los ojos de Harry-3 azules oscuros-dijo mirando al pelirrojo en su cabeza…. –y para mi… ¿qué color me representa, Draco?

\- Rojo… eres una Gryffindor…-dijo sin pensarlo. No había café ni color miel entre el montón de cueritos.

\- entonces 3 rojos. Gracias-dijo Hermione molesta.

Draco aún con los cueritos en la mano la abrazó y besó su cabeza

\- no te frustres

\- en otros lugares, estos cueritos cuestan 20 peniques… en la playa cuestan 30 peniques…. ¡Peniques Draco, peniques!, no hubieses gastado 12 libras… te las pagaré-Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza-todo para probar mi teoría... haré el conjuro según lo dicta el libro… ¿traje ese libro?...

\- eres una empollona, sabelotodo…pero muy linda-dijo besando la mejilla de Hermione sonriendo

\- déjame lobo…-dijo Hermione frustrada.-no soy ninguna empollona

\- ok…solo eres Hermione-sabelotodo-ratón de biblioteca- perfecta Granger…-dijo mientras Hermione le golpeaba el hombro- Minou deja de golpearme… pareces mi esposa-murmuró

\- ya quisieras-dijo Hermione caminando hasta casa

"_si…la verdad es que si"_ pensó Draco sonriendo.

La tarde pasó rápida. Los padres de Hermione llegarían a la hora de la cena, por lo que Hermione tendría que cocinar

\- Si quieres llamo a Mirack para que…-Draco se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminadora de parte de Hermione

\- yo puedo cocinar, y más te vale que te guste, porque o si no...-amenazó Hermione notoriamente molesta

\- está bien, está bien… que carácter-dijo Draco jalando una silla del comedor de diario para mirar a Hermione cocinar.

La castaña se amarró el pelo y colocó la radio. Una canción pegajosa comenzó a sonar.

Hermione iba bailando mientras cortaba vegetales y saltaba de a poquito.

Sus caderas bailaban al son de la canción, siguiendo el ritmo. Con una mano en la carne, la otra con el cuchillo utilizándolo como micrófono.

\- _Puerororo… mi guitarra vibrando al viento, como la tierra es libre, los mares el aire, también los cuerpos son… puerororo…-_ Y Draco reía cada vez que la muchacha bailaba.

No pudo aguantar más. Sus pies se movían solos y Draco no pudo más que acercarse y tomar la cintura por la espalda y bailar junto con ella, cosa que hizo tensar a la muchacha.

\- Ya tienes esa olla al fuego… baila conmigo-dijo galante mientras le tomaba las manos.

Hermione. Le sonrió.

Tomó las manos de Draco, dejando el cuchillo al lado. Comenzó a mover las caderas y las piernas como ameritaba la movida canción. Luego colocó sus manos en las fuertes y grandes caderas de Draco, y comenzó a moverlas de un lado a otro, al igual que ella.

Al cabo de un rato de excitantes movimientos, comenzaron a mover, mientras Hermione ponía el reloj del horno para que la carne al jugo no se quemara en este.

La cocina se convirtió en una pista de baile. Draco se mordía el labio inferior excitado, intentando de todas las formas posibles que Hermione no lo notara, pero era tarde. Hermione había leído mucho y sabía que las pupilas no podían dilatarse de la nada.

Se atrevió y acercó su cuerpo al de Draco, para que este la tomara de la cintura y así lo hizo. A Draco le importó un carajo su monumental erección y comenzó a bailar junto a Hermione hasta que la música terminó.

Luego se separaron algo sudados. El calor del día y del horno no los ayudó al calor que provocó el baile y, por qué no decirlo, la excitación.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. La muchacha se dio media vuelta para revisar la cocina, mientras que Draco se acercó al refrigerador para sacar jugo. Tomó dos vasos de la lacena y sirvió el líquido naranja, ofreciéndoselo a Hermione.

Ambos lo bebieron callados.

\- _"Y eso fue "Tanta música" de "Juanito Ayala" en código 20-59, les habla Alice y no dejen de escuchar factor X radio. Ahora una pausa comercial pero ya volvemos"-_dijo la conductora de aquel programa de radio que tanto le gustaba a Hermione.

\- eso fue… interesante-dijo Draco sonriendo, notoriamente cansado por el ejercicio

\- si… muy interesante-murmuró la castaña amarrando más su cabello.

La noche llegó con rapidez… al día siguiente todo siguió tranquilamente. Hermione se despertó con el cabello revuelto. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño. Así que revisó la hora -8:45- y se levantó tranquilamente. Caminó con sus pantalones color rosa pálido con flores blancas al igual que su chaqueta, del mismo tono haciendo juego. Caminó hasta el baño llevando unas bragas limpias en la mano y entrando a la ducha, se duchó tranquilamente.

Comenzó a recordar lo pasado en el día anterior

_\- "Lobo… Lobo Black, un gusto… el novio de Hermione"_

Sonrió al recordarlo. Pero de inmediato se colocó seria. Sabía que eso no era cierto y por más que ella lo quisiera, no lo podía verbalizar; el hecho de que una sangre sucia y un hijo de mortífago estuvieran juntos, era casi irrisorio… ¿pero no lo era ya, sabiendo que Lobo era su mejor amigo, casi hermano? ¿Que en realidad, el trio dorado no era sino que un cuarteto? ¿No lo era acaso, el hecho de que Draco, a pesar de que frente a todo el colegio molestara a "San Potter" y a la "asquerosa Comadreja" cada noche, cuando se reunían en el lago, les pedía disculpas?… disculpas por 6 años… ya estaban cansados, a tal punto que el último semestre, Draco se sentía realmente molesto cuando sus compañeros molestaban a Ron. El ejército de Dumbledore fue muchas veces resguardado por Draco, el cual era el "jefe" de la comunidad inquisidora que la vieja loca quiso instaurar.

**[Flashback]**

Draco había ido a algunas de las reuniones. Todos los del ejército (que era casi todos los Gryffindor) sabían la realidad del cuarteto de amigos que debían ocultarse. Tenían mucha consideración con Draco, pero no hablaban mucho con él por razones obvias.

La última sesión a la que Draco había ido, habían hablado del patronus. Cuando la pudieron mostrar, lo primero que hizo Draco fue salir al frente

\- _Expecto Patronum-_ dijo con su voz varonil moviendo su varita negra. Una figura blanquecina salió de esta, recorriendo a todos los presentes. Una figura parecida a un lobo se aventuraba tras de él. Un majestuoso lobo blanco que aulló al encontrarse junto a él, a lo que Draco también aulló, riendo con eso.

\- eres un lobo-dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda-va bien contigo…pensé que serías una serpiente ponzoñosa.

\- ¿y el tuyo?... ¿un perro? Pensé de verdad que sería una comadreja.

Ambos hombres rieron abrazados. Hermione no pudo más que mirar su _patronus_ en forma de nutria y sonreír

\- yo quería un gato-murmuró mirando con cariño el patronus revolotear-pero tú eres más yo.

**[Fin del flashback]**

Luego de 20 minutos, Hermione salió de cuarto de baño solo con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo y el cabello escurriendo casi negro, pegándose a su cara y su espalda. EL baño se encontraba justo en frente la puerta de ella, así que solo caminó hacia la puerta. Lo que no pudo saber, cuando cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, era que unos ojos grises habían visto su ligero caminar desde el baño.

La mañana pasó, dejando sentir los 30 grados que había a esa hora en la ciudad. Draco se remangó el jean azul claro que traía, se sacó los zapatos y anduvo descalzo, tratando de remangarse la camisa celeste con la que andaba. Hermione hizo lo mismo y se sentaron en el patio trasero de la casa. Un alero los cubría de aquel sol infernal, cada uno con un vaso de limonada, hecha por Jane.

\- que calor…-murmuró Draco mirando el patio trasero de la casa muggle. Tenía una extensión de pasto amplia, con árboles frutales al fondo, los cuales atraían con los colores naranja y amarillo de las frutas cítricas. Crookshanks corría por el jardín- que feo es tu gato

\- que fea es tu herencia y yo no digo nada-dijo Hermione notoriamente ofendida. Draco sonrió

\- lo siento…pero debes aceptar que no es un gato muy bonito… yo acepto lo feo de mi herencia familiar… pero gracias a eso, soy el adonis con cuerpo escultural que tienes enfrente-dijo acariciando su barbilla, la cual tenía ya barba de unos cuantos días.

\- tu cuerpo es por las sesiones de Quidditch… si no lo hubieras tenido, serías igual… solo que con una pansa horrible-mintió Hermione

\- Flint es horrible y juega Quidditch…-acotó Draco mirándola divertido

\- …de acuerdo…eres lindo por tu herencia… pero ya sabes a qué me refiero-dijo Hermione mirando a su gato jugar con alguna pelusa invisible para ella.

Draco bajó la cabeza un segundo. Si…sabía a qué se refería… el sería mortífago gracias a que su padre lo era y aunque él no quisiera recibir la marca, era algo que no podía evitar… al menos esa parte de la historia, Hermione no la conocía y no se la diría hasta que sucediera… esperaba que nunca tuviese que decirle.

\- lo siento, yo…-Hermione quiso disculparse pero solo pudo tomar la mano del platino, a lo que contestó con una sonrisa.

\- chicos, malas noticias-dijo Jane saliendo al patio y colocándose frente a los muchachos. El sol resplandecía e los cabellos castaños y rizados de Jane Granger-la abuela Myriam está enferma-dijo la mujer afligida-debemos partir de inmediato

\- ¿está bien? ¿Se recuperará?-preguntó Hermione angustiada por la salud de la abuela aún sosteniendo la mano de Draco.

\- si… solo que quiere que nos quedemos allá unos días… pero tú te vas el lunes y… no sé qué hacer-dijo Jane sentándose entre Draco y Hermione

\- si tiene miedo de dejar a Hermione sola conmigo, yo...

\- ay no, Draco… confío en ti para que cuides a mi pequeña

\- mamá….yo soy mayor que Draco-acotó la castaña

\- solo por 9 meses, no molestes... –dijo Draco-yo puedo protegerte.

\- si es así…prefiero que vayamos ahora a la madriguera… allá estaremos bien-sentenció Hermione-así ustedes sabrán que estaré a salvo de las garras del platino-dijo haciendo alusión a Draco, el cual solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

Jane los miró un momento. Se veían tan bien juntos. Luego sonrió y se levantó.

\- espérenme aquí… voy por algo

Draco y Hermione se miraron contrariados. La mujer llegó en pocos minutos.

\- vamos…pónganse de pie-dijo con una aparato que Draco había visto pocas veces, pero sonrió al reconocerlo… una cámara…específicamente una polaroid-si... así…juntos-dijo mientras Draco se colocaba muy junto a Hermione-ahora… Hermione, quiero que le des un beso a Draco

\- ¡¿qué?!-dijo Hermione incrédula. Draco solo pudo carcajearse ante la cara de Hermione

\- en la mejilla hija, solo en la mejilla

\- si, Minou…en la mejilla, no voltearé la cara preciosa-dijo picaresco

Hermione sonrió y meneó la cabeza… sabía cómo eran los juego de Draco así que se empinó un poco para besar la mejilla de Draco, a lo que este solo miró contrariado hacia otro lado, pero sonriendo de igual manera feliz, con las mejillas notoriamente rojas.

Jane sacó la fotografía y al instante salió la imagen que se la entregó a ellos

\- ¿no ven, par de idiotas, lo lindos que se ven juntos?-preguntó Jane mostrando la imagen. Algo oscuro del fondo, pero claro en Draco y Hermione que la miraban extrañados

\- esa cara, Lobo… parece como si estuvieras arto

\- ¿y tú?... mírate, es el beso más fingido que me han dado, y eso que Pansy lo hacía bastante mal

\- ¡ja! Pansy Parkinson no tiene comparación conmigo, así que cállate-dijo Hermione algo molesta

Jane los miraba con cariño. Algo le decía en el interior que esos dos tenían un destino juntos, algo que los ataría de por vida, pero no quiso darle vuelta a la idea y salió al comedor, mientras sostenía la fotografía en sus manos

\- La abuela Myriam se sentirá feliz de que su nieta haya encontrado el amor.

* * *

awwww... si sé que está medio romanticona, pero bue... por algo dice Romance xD

Gracias mil gracias a:

MikaHale: NOOOO yo tampoco quiero que reciba la marcaaaaaa ;_; ahí veremos que sucede =D

ErikaSchnM : Gracias ^^ me alegro que te guste

PatriciaDaLuz: aquí está el capitulo ajajjajaj

Gracias y recuerden

LOS REVIEWS SON MI MOTIVACIÓN! escribanmeee que yo respondo ;_;


	4. Chapter 4: Unidos por la sangre

**HOLA! perdón la tardanza! no pude actualizar el viernes por varios motivos... el principal fue porque me robaron el celu y me deprimí :( y no quise escribir hasta el jueves que lo recuperé! =D soy una maniática psicópata muajajajja**

**miles de gracias por los revews, me llenan de energía!**

**Declaración: los personajes de esta historia y la base de ésta en sí, pertenecen a JK Rowling, no a mi... el único que pertenece a mi es el hechizo de sangre que verán después**

**nos leemos abajo!**

**Dedicado: A la Katy nuevamente porque estamos haciendo un ensayo para mañana XD! y moriremos XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Unidos por la sangre**

Los padres de Hermione estaban en la puerta, dándole todas las recomendaciones para que cerraran bien la puerta para cuando partieran a la madriguera. Tenían el vuelo en menos de 2 horas y tenían que apresurarse para no llegar tarde.

\- Cuídense mucho este año, niños-dijo Jane dándole un abrazo a cada uno, agachándose un poco con Hermione y alzando un poco los brazos para el alto Draco-y por favor… cuida a esta pequeñita-dijo mirando a Draco implorante

\- no se preocupe, señora Granger… Hermione estará muy bien protegida este año

\- mamá ya te dije que no soy una niña pequeña.-alegó Hermione mientras Draco sonreía de medio lado.

\- como sea-dijo Jane caminando a la salida

\- Draco-llamó Hugo desde la puerta, haciendo que el muchacho fijara sus grises en él-cuídala-dijo muy serio.

Draco comprendió entonces que los padres de Hermione Granger sabían o al menos intuían el peligro que ella podría correr en Hogwarts ese año. Draco confirmó con la cabeza de manera positiva, dándole tranquilidad a aquel padre preocupado. Hugo tomó su maleta y la de Jane y se subieron al taxi. Desde la ventana, ambos adultos se despidieron con la mano, temiendo por primera vez, que esa sería la última vez que podrían ver a su hija.

Hermione cerró la puerta, colocando su espalda en ella y soltando algo parecido a un suspiro. Draco por su parte, la miraba expectante. La muchacha aún llevaba los pies descalzos. La radio estaba sintonizada en la emisora mágica "Factor X" que le gustaba tanto a Hermione y la música que había era tranquila y melancólica. Una lágrima salió de los ojos cerrados de Hermione haciendo a Draco reaccionar. Caminó rápido hasta su lado y se sentó en el piso con ella. Puso su mano en el hombro y lo apretó suavemente para que la mirara.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos, ya color miel por culpa de la sal de las lágrimas y lo contempló por unos momentos. Draco sentía su corazón apretado. Los _crucios _hechos por su tía eran simples cosquillas comparado con lo que le provocaba ver llorar a Minou… dolor puro en lo más profundo de su alma.

No quiso demostrar nada y se mantuvo impoluto. Solo la miró y le sonrió de medio lado, tratando de calmarla

\- Tu abuela se pondrá bien. Tranquila-dijo acariciando suavemente el hombro de la muchacha

\- Lo se… estoy así por lo que vendrá este año. Tengo la sensación de que no los veré por un largo tiempo-murmuró aun sollozando

\- No exageres-trató de calmar el Slytherin- los veremos en navidad… si quieres yo puedo acompañarte… las navidades en la mansión son algo frías comparadas con las que hacen aquí y en la "mansión Weasley"-dijo con sarcasmo pero sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió. Perfecto, eso quería lograr, que sus ojos dejaran de llover.

Hermione se incorporó y suspiró. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a suspirar. Se sentía tan extraña, como si todo ese año cambiaría. No podía comprobarlo, lo que le dio más pesar aún. Si no podía comprobarlo, no tenía por qué sentirse así. La mente de Hermione-lógica-Granger era totalitaria a una idea; Si se podía comprobar, existía, si no podía, simplemente era falso y debía ser descartado de inmediato. Pero algo en ella le decía que no debía descartarlo tan rápido.

Sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro y recordó que no estaba sola. Lo miró y sonrió para caminar hacia la cocina.

Draco la siguió y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa redonda que había en la cocina.

\- Bien… te escucho-comenzó Draco con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra en forma de puño en su mejilla-¿qué quieres hacer?

\- Pues…-Hermione dudó un momento. No sabía si quedarse ese día domingo en su casa o cerrar todo e ir a la madriguera con los Weasley. Harry también estaba allá-y lo sabía por la firma que había en la carta de Ron- así que no estaría mal pasar lo últimos 18 días en compañía de los Weasley, rayo y Lobo- ¿vamos donde los Weasley? Creo que allá estaremos más seguros. A demás… no creo que tu adorada tía piense que te encontraras en esa… ¿cómo le dices?

\- …sucucho de piojosos-murmuró Draco cabizbajo y apenas audible

\- ¡sucucho de piojosos! Si… eso…-dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia

\- Perdón…-murmuró Draco de la misma manera

Había dicho todo eso cuando estaban en segundo para que Flint dejara de molestar a los Weasley. Fue la primera –y única- vez que Draco le dijo a Hermione "asquerosa Sangre sucia" lo cual recibió tres golpes certeros de Ron y Harry cuando aquella noche se juntaron a conversar.

**[Flashback]**

Luego de aquel suceso horrible en segundo año, Draco se sintió como una mierda humana nuevamente y al ver esa cara de dolor que Hermione hizo, solo se lo reafirmó. Aquella noche fue al lago y ahí encontró una cabellera roja y otra negra dándole frente, con las varitas en alto. Draco los miró a unos 3 metros de distancia y separó los brazos. Ron estaba muy enojado.

\- te recomiendo que cambies la varita, comadreja… si no quieres que el hechizo se te devuelva otra vez…

\- ¡no necesito varita Malfoy!-dijo Ron guardándola dentro de su capa y corriendo hasta donde estaba Draco, propinándole un golpe certero en la mandíbula derecha. Draco la recibió haciendo que tastabillara hacia un costado hasta que se estabilizó.

\- me lo merezco-dijo cerrando los ojos por el dolor y la vergüenza-no debí decir eso de tu familia, sabiendo lo bueno que son conmigo…

\- pues ese era por mi…. ¡y este es porque Hermione sigue llorando en su cuarto!-dijo mientras le propinaba otro golpe en la mandíbula izquierda, haciendo que Draco callera a piso. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre; le había roto el labio, pero no le importó

\- lo merezco…

Harry se acercó y le tendió la mano. Draco la aceptó, solo para recibir el golpe en la nariz que el pelinegro le propinaba, mandándolo a tierra de nuevo

\- esto es por no ir a disculparte cuando tuviste oportunidad- dijo para darle la mano de nuevo, comprobando que no se la hubiese roto- irás a disculparte de inmediato con ella, y más te vale que no le digas que te hemos metido la varita por el culo…-dijo Harry serio y sereno.

Draco se tocó la mandíbula y la movió para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, tocó su nariz para comprobar lo mismo y luego miro a Harry

\- lo siento chicos… no volverá a pasar. Pero el hecho de ser del equipo de Quidditch me emocionó mucho y simplemente…

\- le seguiste el juego a tus compañeros, ¿no es así?-murmuró Ron, a lo que Draco solo asintió.-espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tienes claro que puedes decirnos cosas, por ese estúpido asunto de tu padre, que si se entera te meterás en problemas y bla, bla, bla-dijo Ron moviendo los brazos y mirando el cielo

\- pero tienes claro que es solo a nosotros, pedazo de mierda… no puedes meterte con ella-dijo Harry tranquilo

\- lo siento-repitió nuevamente Draco mirando a Harry con los ojos grises tristes-he hecho mal… mañana mismo me disculparé con Hermione y…

\- no…. Irás ahora… ahora ella está llorando, no mañana.-dijo Harry levantando la frente

Draco los miró. Luego estiró la mano izquierda hacia un lado y con la varita en la derecha

\- _ Nimbus_-dijo Draco para luego sentir como su mano izquierda era llenada por la escoba nueva que su padre le había regalado.

Draco se montó en su escoba, siendo cubierto por su capa con la capucha puesta y voló hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Sabía exactamente donde quedaba y esperaba que las niñas con las que Hermione compartía habitación se mantuvieran dormidas. Llegó hasta la ventana de Hermione, golpeó un poco y esperó. La luz se encendió y dejó ver a una muchacha con los cabellos enmarañados abrir, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo y rascándose los ojos. Cuando lo vio sentado en la escoba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos fueron de sorpresa, pero luego fueron de tristeza y por ultimo de ira pura. Antes de que lo botara de su escoba, Draco decidió hablar

\- Perdona Minou… no quise

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black-dijo por lo bajo Hermione para no despertar a sus compañeras mientras apagaba la luz, siendo iluminada solo por la luna de ese momento- eres un maldito bastardo hijo de la gran verga por decirme eso-dijo muy enojada. Draco abrió muy grande sus grises… nunca había escuchado a Hermione decir tantas palabrotas juntas… probablemente había sido su influencia- el hecho de que sea una hija de muggle, no quiere decir que mi sangre esté sucia… mis padres me han criado con amor, y por su venas corre sangre honesta, pura y buena…-dijo Hermione con el ceño muy fruncido

\- perdóname…-murmuró Draco-sé que no debí… fui un idiota. Eres la mejor de este colegio y todo tu ser es bueno y puro… -dijo ocultando sus ojos con la capa. Tenía el cabello engominado hacia atrás, por lo que rostro no fue cubierto por el platino de su cabello. –me comporté como una bestia…

Hermione se acercó al borde de la ventana. Draco entendió el mensaje y se aproximó el para que ella no callera. Bajó la altura para quedar frente a frente con ella… Hermione le sacó la capucha y vio su cabello engominado, así que tomó este y lo desordenó con cuidado, dejando que el flequillo le cubriera parte de la frente, luego lo amoldó para que estuviera ordenado. Draco la observó todo el proceso. Gracias a que le daba la espalda a la luna, Hermione no pudo notar las mejillas rojas ni el labio roto de Draco.

\- Este es el Draco que me gusta… no ese que anda engominado y que se parece a su padre… con aquellos prejuicios de la sangre que vimos en Flourish &amp; Blotts, además-dijo orgullosa apuntando su nariz al cielo-te ves mucho más humano con el cabello así… ese será tu castigo… andarás desordenado cuando estés con nosotros… si te veo engominado, sabré que no eres sincero cuando me dices las cosas-resolvió Hermione. Draco la miró y ordenó su cabello hacia un lado, pero volvió a su frete, cubriendo sus cejas

\- está bien… me gusta… un nuevo estilo… ¿me perdonas?-preguntó nuevamente-soy un estúpido y nunca más volveré a decirte esa tontera… no quiero volver a hacerte llorar-murmuró lo último Draco ocultando su vergüenza con el flequillo

\- si…-dijo Hermione aun con la nariz en las estrellas-estás perdonado… pero la próxima, te enviaré un imperdonable… he estudiado mucho Malfoy-dijo sonriendo amenazadoramente.

Draco sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla

\- me gusta tu pelo-fue lo único que dijo sonriendo con sinceridad. Hermione rodó los ojos… ¿era todo lo que podía decir? Luego comprendió que era un niño de doce años y que su madurez era simplemente nula.

\- … vete de una vez, que te matarán-recomendó Hermione sonriendo.

Draco sonrió y voló hacia el lago. Hermione cerró entonces la ventana satisfecha de que su amigo se haya disculpado y al fin pudo dormir.

En el lago, Potter y Weasley lo esperaban. Lo vieron llegar y bajar de la escoba sonriendo

\- ¿nuevo estilo de cabello?-preguntó Ron sonriendo

\- si… según Minou, me veo más humano…soy un Lobo feliz ahora. Me ha perdonado-dijo sonriendo con su nuevo

**[Fin del flashback]**

\- Lobo… Lobo-llamó Hermione a ver al muchacho absorto en el mantel de la mesa de cocina, el cual era de cuadros rojos y blancos-¡Lobo!-dijo más enérgicamente tomando su mano. El contacto lo hizo saltar, y como instinto recordando, comenzó a despeinarse de manera que hizo reír a Hermione

\- Lo siento de verdad… nunca más diré eso de los Weasley…-dijo con el ceño alzado y ojos suplicantes

Hermione volvió a reír… cada vez que Draco pedía algo del corazón, se despeinaba completamente, para que supiera que era Lobo el que hablaba, y no Draco –Sangre pura- Malfoy

Hermione lo miró. Luego sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina

\- nos iremos a la madriguera… alista tus cosas…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

Ambos fueron al segundo piso. Ahí Draco entró a su habitación. Se colocó los zapatos, ordenó el baúl, la mochila y la maleta y la redujo hasta dejarla del porte de 3 dados. Luego, se colocó la chaqueta de cuero y salió al pasillo. Hermione estaba aún en su cuarto y decidió entrar. Un aroma a vainilla lo inundó. El aroma a Hermione era definitivamente el más exquisito que alguna vez podría haber sentido en una mujer.

Se acercó a la cama, donde Hermione veía su baúl abierta. Estaba absorta y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco. Este miró el interior del baúl; una pequeña caja de metal, con antena y botones estaba entre medio de las pertenencias de Hermione.

\- ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Draco mirando el aparato.

\- una radio portátil-dijo la muchacha sin inmutarse por la presencia del chico de chaqueta de cuero-mamá me la colocó aquí el día que llegaste… la nota dice que me hará compañía en momentos oscuros…

\- ¿…tendremos música en Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione sonrió, cerró los ojos y acto seguido cerró la maleta. Se colocó las sandalias, se colocó al lado de Lobo y con un movimiento de varita, sus cosas quedaron reducidas al porte de un libro pequeño. Tomó una bolsa color rojizo y los colocó ahí dentro, el cual-dedujo Draco-tendría un hechizo de expansión infinita.

Miró a Draco y caminaron juntos a la salida. Hermione tomó la llave que tenía en su pequeña cartera y cerró la puerta con doble llave. Luego apagaron la llave del gas, del agua y por último, apagaron la radio.

Salieron al patio trasero y Hermione cerró la puerta tranquilamente. Luego miró a Draco.

\- hay que ir a la madriguera… creo que por aquí tengo un traslador…

\- es peligroso y rastreable-acotó Draco cruzándose de brazos

\- como si no lo supiera…

\- Mirack…-dijo Draco en voz alta. El pequeño elfo doméstico llegó a su lado-él es mil veces mejor que un traslador ilegal-dijo apuntándolo con el pulgar-

\- no quiero molestar a Mirack-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido

\- A Mirack le encanta servir y ayudar al amo Draco y a la ama Hermione-dijo Mirack con los ojos brillantes, ilusionados.

\- ¿ves? A Mirack no le molesta-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Miró a Draco y este le sonrió demedio lado, con esa mueca sarcástica que siempre hacía. Suspiró. Cualquier cosas que evitara que usara ese translador ilegal, le era una idea mucho mejor

\- de acuerdo…Mirack… llévanos.-dijo mientras tomaba a Crookshanks-

\- Afírmese ama Hermione del amo Draco y Mirack los llevará.

Draco tomó de la cintura a Hermione y se carcajeó al ver la cara de la muchacha al sentirse en el pecho de él, con el gato entre sus brazos algo incómodo.

Mirack tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y la diestra de Hermione y desapareció.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en la madriguera. Harry ayudaba a la señora Weasley en la cocina. Eran las 14:35 horas y la Molly Weasley estaba a punto de perder los nervios; el almuerzo estaba retrasado.

\- estos niños, nunca me ayudan-alegó la señora Weasley mientras cortaba la carne y la enviaba volando hacia la cacerola y miraba a Harry a su derecha cortando verduras al estilo muggle.

\- yo te ayudo, mamá-murmuró Ginny a la izquierda de su madre

\- dije niños, cariño, tu siempre me ayudas… son tus hermanos que nunca hacen nada bueno.

Harry solo sonrió. Le agradaba ese ambiente familiar que había en la madriguera, y la presencia de Ginny lo hacía más ameno. Un grito de parte de Ron lo sacó de su letargo.

\- _¡Minou! ¡Lobo!-_Gritó Ron desde el pasillo de adelante.

Ginny y Harry se miraron, luego miraron a Molly Weasley y los tres salieron a la entrada.

* * *

Draco al llegar soltó con cuidado a Hermione y a Mirack y abrió los brazos para abrazar a Ron. El pelirrojo lo abrazó con ansias golpeando fuertemente la espalda. Luego se separó de él y abrazó a Hermione girándola por el aire

\- ¡pensé que llegarías en 10 días Hermy!-dijo feliz haciéndola girar

\- si quieres nos vamos-dijo sonriendo ya en su lugar

Draco sonrió y vio salir a Harry e hizo el mismo gesto. Abrió los brazos y abrazó a su mejor amigo

\- ¡Rayo!-dijo antes de abrazarlo, golpeando la espalda de Potter.

\- ¡¿Cómo estás Lobo?! ¡No pensé que vendrías!-dijo Harry sonriendo

\- … tuve cambio de planes-dijo sonriendo y mirando como Harry saludaba a Hermione con el mismo ímpetu que había hecho ron

\- reitero… si quieren nos vamos-dijo la muchacha

\- es cierto… ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó Ron preocupado

\- … ¿podríamos pasar? Allá adentro les explicaremos bien todo lo que ocurrió- pidió Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Mirack con la diestra y guiaba a su gato a seguirlo mientras el elfo le sonreía a Harry y a Ron.

Caminaron hasta la entrada seguidos de Mirack de la mano de Hermione. Ahí Ginny corrió desde la puerta hasta llegar a los brazos de Draco, el cual lo recibió gustoso

\- ¡Mini Weasley!-dijo Draco girando a la muchacha-¿tu hermano te ha tratado bien?-dijo bajándola y frunciendo el seño

\- no, Lobo… siempre me molesta

Draco miró con cara asesina a Ron, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo por arriba

\- eso es mentira, me declaro inocente-dijo el pelirrojo alzando las manos en son de rendición

Ginny los olvidó y abrazó a Hermione, la cual soltó un momento a Mirack.

\- tengo que contarte algo-murmuró Ginny al oído de Hermione

\- yo también

Ambas lanzaron un gritito de nervios, logrando que los chicos las miraran contrariados.

\- mujeres-murmuraron los tres.

Llegaron a la puerta y la señora Weasley los esperaba con los brazos abiertos

. Bienvenidos, Hermione, Lobo-dijo la muchacha abrazando a ambos chicos a la vez

Molly y Arthur Weasley fueron los primeros en oponerse en la amistad de Ron y Draco Malfoy… pero el argumento de Ron al parecer fue convincente. La señora Weasley recordaba como su hijo de 12 años ya con ojos llorosos le decía "_Lobo es un buen amigo, él nos quiere mucho. Tiene que ocultarse de la gente que le diría a su padre que es nuestro amigo, pero es muy bueno, muy bueno mamá… él no es como su padre…Lobo es bueno"_ cuando preguntó quién era Lobo y Ron le dijo era el apodo de Draco, la señora Weasley se quedó tranquila. No quería un Malfoy cerca de su familia… pero si a un pequeño Lobo de cabello platinado.

\- hola Mirack-dijo Molly saludando de mano al elfo doméstico

\- buenas tardes, señora Weasley, a Mirack le agrada mucho verla

\- lo mismo digo…

\- ¿no le molesta que me quede?... no tengo donde ir-interrumpió Draco con las cejas alzadas y con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer.

Ginny, Hermione y Molly lo miraron con ternura

\- este Lobo siempre manipulando…-murmuró Harry mirando la cara de Draco mientras Ron se tapaba la boca para que la carcajada no saliera

\- por supuesto que no, cariño. Dormirás en la habitación con Ron y Harry-dijo sonriendo. Ron y Harry solo sonrieron a Draco-y Hermione, como siempre, con Ginny

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

Los chicos subieron a dejar sus cosas. Hermione dejó sus maletas en la habitación de Ginny. Era de color verde agua, con dos camas preparadas que se encontraban, al entrar a la estancia, una al lado de la otra. Ambas con una colcha de cuadros remendados de color rojo y azul. Era pequeña, pero tenía espacio para ambas camas y una ventana que lo iluminaba todo. Draco por su parte, dejó las suyas en la cama que había en medio de la de Harry y Ron. La habitación era más grande que la de Ginny. Al entrar en ella, se encontraban de lado las tres camas mirando hacia la derecha de la habitación. En el fondo de esta se encontraba una ventana. Las dos camas en las que Harry y Draco dormirían, era donde dormían Fred y George, pero en esa época de verano, ellos dormían en la cama que eran de Billy y Charlie.

Draco dejó sus cosas y Mirack se colocó cerca de las maletas que se volvían a su tamaño, sentándose encima del baúl de Draco que repasaban las letras DMB.

\- Amo Draco, recuerde que debe llamarme cualquier cosa

\- quiero pedirte que te vayas donde Zabini. Él tiene que saber que estoy bien, y avisarme cualquier cosa-ordenó Draco sentándose en la cama para quedar a su altura.

\- si amo. Mirack se irá con Blaise Zabini sin decirle nada donde está el amo Draco ni la ama Hermione

Hermione llegó junto con Ginny a la habitación de los muchachos

\- oye Mirack… ¿porqué le dices ama a Hermione?-preguntó Ginny con una curiosidad mezclada con malicia.

\- Porque ella es la mujer de mi amo-dijo el elfo sonriendo con los ojos

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Draco bajo la cabeza y comenzó a reír junto con Harry y Ron.

\- no Mirack… yo no soy la mujer de Draco...

\- pero si es la novia de Lobo Black-dijo el elfo sonriendo. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.-es hora de irme. Adiós amo-dijo estirando su mano, lo que Draco recibió gustoso

\- adiós Mirack… debes estar atento a todo y cuando te llame, por favor.

El elfo sonrió, bajó para encontrarse con Harry

\- el hermano de Mirack, Dobby, le manda saludos, Harry Potter-dijo el elfo despidiéndose. Luego se volteó hacia Hermione-hasta luego ama Hermione

\- … hasta luego Mirack-dijo la castaña contraída.

El elfo tronó los dedos y desapareció

\- _¡Ginny! ¡Necesito ayuda!_-gritó Molly desde la cocina

\- ¡me voy!… los dejo conversar-dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación guiñando un ojo.

Ron se sentó en su cama y abrazó su almohada

\- ¿cómo es eso de que Dobby es hermano de Mirack?-preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama de Ron.

\- El padre de Mirack y Dobby, Dorack, fue el elfo de mi padre. Cuando murió, Dobby pasó a ser suyo, por ser el mayor y me entregó a Mirack… lo liberé este verano, pero no quiso irse-murmuró Draco con sobra en los ojos, recordando algo que los muchachos no entendían, Hermione se sentó a su lado y posó sus manos en el pecho de Draco. Este cerró un ojo con gesto de dolor

\- aún te duele…-murmuró la castaña. El muchacho con los ojos cerrados asintió-¿por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiera curado. Me dijiste que ya estabas bien.

\- Lobo… ¿qué paso?-preguntó Harry tomando posición de líder pidiendo explicaciones.

Draco se levantó de su cama y cerró la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta y luego abrió su camisa, dejando ver en su torso bien esculpido por el Quiddich, las heridas limpias con costras en su pecho. Eran cuatro cortes, dos en diagonal desde el pecho izquierdo hasta la costilla derecha, uno arriba del pecho y otro menos perceptible que cruzaba el pecho izquierdo.

\- ¡¿quién demonios te hizo esto?!-preguntó alterado y preocupado Harry

\- mi tía favorita-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado con sarcasmo

\- Bellatrix-murmuró Harry enojado.

Ella había matado a su padrino Sirius Black y sentía tanto odio por ella que muchas veces las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. Veía a Sirius siendo llevado por el velo negro y a él tratando de seguirlo, siendo impedido por Remus Lupín; la escena se repetía cada noche. Por su puesto, la participación de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era estelar. La mano de Ron en su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- ¿qué quería?-preguntó Ron

\- … información de Harry, por supuesto. Le dije que no tenía idea, porque no me juntaba con ustedes y que solo me dedicaba a hacerte la estancia imposible y bla, bla, bla-dijo Draco abotonándose la camisa celeste y bajando sus mangas para sentarse con Minou.

\- … ¿qué crees que quiera?-preguntó Harry pensativo

\- el que ya sabes, está moviéndose-dijo Draco abriendo un poco las piernas y agachándose, juntando las manos entre las piernas, quedando con el cuerpo hacia adelante, mirando a Harry y ron-no creo que este año sea tranquilo… hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa-dijo mirando con los grises convertidos en iceberg – mi padre está en la cárcel y estoy seguro que Vol… él… quiere vengarse de Lucius… y ya me han advertido, que recibiré la marca a final de este año-murmuró esto ultimo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los tres amigos

Draco bajó la mirada. Su cabello desordenado cayó hacia adelante. Movió su anillo un momento y se volvió a erguir.

\- no la recibiré… mi lealtad está con ustedes. No quiero que piensen que los voy a traicionar. Pero deben tener muy claro, chicos… que protegeré a mi familia. Mi madre está desprotegida, pero cree ciegamente en el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… y tengo miedo que le haga daño, si yo me niego a algo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la cara roja de Ron, tomó su varita y la apuntó a la pared mas cercana.

\- _Insonorus-_dijo la muchacha justo a tiempo

\- ¡PERO TU NO PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO, DRACO!-gritó Ron. Draco sonrió a Hermione por lo oportuna. Harry golpeó la pierna de Ron con el puño, haciendo que este abriera la boca insonoramente con un "au" ahogado.

\- Ron tiene razón. No puedes convertirte en Mortífago.

\- ¿y tú crees, Rayo, que yo si lo quiero? El hecho de ser un Malfoy ya me separa de ustedes… imagínense si soy un mortífago… ya no podría verlos más… y la verdad, no quisiera besarle el culo a un tipo que ni siquiera tiene nariz-murmuró Draco sonriendo.

Los cuatro amigos miraron el piso. El periódico "el profeta" estaba en la cama de Harry. Draco lo miró y lo alcanzó con la mano, estirándose un poco. Lo miró un momento y vio su foto, con el cabello engominado al lado de su madre, tras saber que su padre había sido encerrado. Era un periódico algo antiguo, lo arrugó e hizo una bola, luego, la hizo levitar.

\- _incendio-_murmuró Draco hacia el periódico haciendo que comenzara a quemarse.

\- ¿qué haremos?-preguntó Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco

\- ni idea… no sé cómo tomar esto-murmuró Harry mirando el fuego hipnotizado

\- Hay que hacerle un imperdonable a mi tía, de eso estoy seguro-dijo Draco con la varita aún hacia la esfera de papel quemado con la ceja alzada y los ojos oscuros.

Se quedaron meditando hasta que la esfera de papel se desintegró por completo.

Draco guardó su varita y tapó su cara, respirando en sus palmas y crispándolas en tono de desesperación

\- mientras tanto… Draco, ¿tienes ahí los cueritos?-preguntó Hermione

Harry y Ron la miraron contrariados. ¿Qué demonios era eso de los "cueritos" y porqué sacaba ese tema justo ahora?

\- Hermione… este es un tema complicado, y tú hablas de… ¿"cueritos"?-preguntó Harry

\- ¿estás loca?... Draco, ¿fuiste tú el que le contagiaste la locura cierto?-dijo Ron con cara de espanto

\- creo que si-murmuró Draco poniéndose de pie y sacando de su chaqueta de cuero, los doce cueritos comprados el día anterior.

Los cuatro amigos se colocaron alrededor de estos. Hermione tomó una aguja de su bolsillo y su varita. Colocó los cueritos por color en línea y luego pronunció

\- _sanguinis vinculo-_dijo Hermione apuntando a las cuerdas. Estas comenzaron a resplandecer-ahora-y pinchándose el dedo, esparció una gota de sangre en los cueritos de color rojo. Este dejó de resplandecer de inmediato. Sonriendo satisfecha, miró a los 3 chicos que la miraban interesados- ahora ustedes… Harry, tu eres verde, Ron tu eres el azul. Draco ya sabes que eres el Gris.

Los tres amigos se miraron contrariados. No entendían que demonios estaba haciendo Hermione, pero sabían que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no jugaba como niña pequeña, así que no dudaron. Luego, Harry tomó la aguja, se pinchó el dedo y colocó su sangre en los tres cueritos verdes. Lo mismo hizo Ron –con un poco de miedo-y Draco-más decidido que el pelirrojo. Los 4 cueritos estaban luego del color original.

\- ¡Listo!-dijo Hermione. De un momento a otro, los tres cueritos grises comenzaron a oscurecerse levemente

\- ¿qué les ocurre a los míos?-se preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño. Sus cueritos estaban como nuevos y ahora parecían gastados

\- es por tus heridas, Lobo-dijo Hermione por lo bajo-Estos lazos nos mantendrán informados del estado del otro. Yo tendré uno cuerito de Rayo, Comadreja y Lobo… y ustedes… tendrán uno mío…

\- ¿y para qué nos servirán?-preguntó Ron tomando uno de los cueritos de Draco para verlo más de cerca

\- podremos saber el estado físico de cada uno… si uno está siendo heridos, los otros tres lo sabrán de inmediato. No solo por el desgaste de los cueritos, sino que también por la opresión del pecho… o al menos eso dice el libro-dijo Hermione mirándolos con la nariz en la estratosfera-… pero si uno de nosotros muere… El cuerito se romperá-dijo Hermione temblando.

Draco los miró tragando ruidosamente. Estaban muy preocupados. Harry y Hermione imitaron a Ron y tomaron el cuerito de Draco.

\- Lobo… Debes amarrarlo tú.

Draco sonrió. Tomó el cuerito que tenía Ron y lo hizo rodear su muñeca izquierda. Las puntas de los cueritos se unieron y quedaron firmemente colocadas. Lo mismo hizo con Harry y por último Hermione

\- quiero que el de Hermione, quede arriba… -dijo mientras enrollaba el cordel gris en la muñeca de Hermione.

Ron tomó el azul e hizo lo mismo con Draco, Harry y Hermione. Harry lo imitó con el verde y por último, Hermione. Tomó el rojo y lo amarró a sus amigos. Draco llevaba la cinta roja encabezando la hilera multicolor.

\- esto al menos, nos mantendrá unidos por la sangre-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los tres muchachos sonrieron. Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Podría así estar seguro de qué cosas le pasaba a sus amigos y también sentir si ellos estaban en peligro.

-_ ¡A ALMORZAR!-_ gritó la señora Weasley desde el primer piso.

\- … esto se quedará en secreto-dijo Harry apuntando sus nuevos accesorios en su brazo izquierdo-ni a Ginny…ni a Parkinson, Luna, Zabini o Nott… ¿está claro?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco.

\- no te preocupes… las serpientes no preguntarán nada si no se los permito.

\- ¡el príncipe de las serpientes ha hablado!-dijo Ron haciendo reverencia-espera-dijo acercándose a Draco y peinándolo hacia atrás-ahí sí... el príncipe de las serpientes

Los muchachos rieron sonoramente. Draco solo movió la cabeza sonriendo y Saliendo de la habitación, fueron a llenar el estómago. Los cuatro tenían un dolor extraño e él, un vacío que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre.

Se sentaron en la mesa y conversaron tranquilamente. La comida estaba deliciosa y el jugo de calabaza era el mejor que existía. Mucho mejor que el de Hogwarts.

Mientras comían, una lechuza llegó volando desde la ventana hasta llegar a la cabeza de Molly Weasley, donde soltó un paquete. La lechuza dio media vuelta y sin recibir nada, salió volando por donde entro.

Molly corrió el plato y abrió el paquete. En el habían tres cartas.

\- esta es para Hermione, esta para Ron…y esta… ¿Draco?-preguntó Molly

Draco frunció el ceño. Tomó la carta temblando. Se dio cuenta que era de Hogwarts. Al abrirla se relajó. Era su confirmación de un nuevo año en Hogwarts como prefecto, junto con su compañera de casa, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla tranquilamente

\- supongo que tu gente no tiene idea que estás aquí, Lobo-sentenció Molly con el ceño fruncido

\- no señora… nadie sabe. Le dije a mi madre que iría con Zabini.

\- si te da vergüenza decir que vienen a esta casa, te recomiendo que…

\- no me da vergüenza-se apresuró a decir Draco-es un asunto de sobrevivencia-dijo el muchacho levantándose y mostrando sus heridas levantando su camisa.

Molly lo miró y tapó su boca abierta. Draco bajó su ropa y se volvió a sentar.

\- no quiero que ni Ron, ni mini Weasley le pase nada. Mucho menos a esta familia, ni a la de Hermione. Estoy con ella desde el viernes en la tarde. Llegué después de que me hicieran estas heridas, y no diré nada más al respecto, señora Weasley…disculpe…es por su protección.

Molly sonrió y siguió comiendo. Le gustaba que cada año, ese Lobo platino le confirmara el cariño que tenía por sus hijos y amigos. Y como cada año, a ella la dejaba más tranquila.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el patio, junto con Harry y Ron. Hermione y Ginny se encontraban ayudando a la señora Weasley al ritmo de la radio que Jane Granger le había regalado a su hija. Draco sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros. Sacó uno, lo puso en su boca y luego lo encendió con la varita.

\- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, Lobo?-preguntó Harry divertido

\- … Fumo…-dijo Draco luego de expulsar el humo. Tenía un sabor parecido al chocolate.

\- a ver, dame-dijo Ron arrebatándole el cigarro y aspirando, pero una vez aspirado, comenzó a toser.

\- debiste esperar a que Draco te enseñara como hacerlo-dijo Harry riendo mientras Draco caía de espalda riendo con ganas-es así-dijo tomando el cigarro y fumándolo tranquilamente

\- vaya Potter…no eres tan santo como pareces-dijo Draco alzando una ceja aún de espaldas en el pasto

\- tuve algo de rebeldía en mi época de adolescencia -dijo devolviéndole el cigarrillo.

\- ¿qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Ron-saber bien…aunque pica los ojos…

\- se llama cigarrillo-dijo Harry-es tabaco muggle-dijo el muchacho inspeccionando sus cueritos-sabes que esto te matará, ¿cierto?

\- lo mismo me dijo Minou… prefiero morirme con tabaco muggle, disfrutando su sabor-aspiró un poco y luego lo boto-antes de morir en manos de un desgraciado sádico y sin nariz-dijo desviando la vista hacia su mano izquierda, fijándose específicamente en la cinta roja alrededor de su muñeca, luego la verde y por último la azul.

\- hay que matarlo de alguna forma-murmuró Ron apoyando sus manos tras de sí en el césped y mirando el cielo

\- Dumbledore también trama algo. Estoy seguro… viene Hermione-advirtió Harry mirando a la muchacha. Draco apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y lo colocó donde no lo viera la muchacha

\- … ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que estabas fumando, Lobo?-preguntó Hermione sentándose entre él y Ron

\- fue Ron, yo solo le seguí la corriente-dijo Draco con la mano izquierda en el pecho haciéndose el ofendido

. Sí claro... Ron no…-la muchacha se acercó y lo olió-hueles a tabaco…

\- antes que me huelas a mí también, cual gato del monte… yo también huelo-dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y empujó a Draco con un hombro

-ahora… ¿nos explicarán qué es eso de que Hermione es la "novia de Lobo Black"?-preguntó Harry sonriendo cómplice- Mirack sonaba bastante convencido

Hermione se puso roja y le hizo un desprecio a Draco

\- este Lobo le dijo a un amigo que yo era su novia… pero si mal no recuerdo, terminé con Lobo Black cuando lo pillé fumando…

\- ¡EL IMBECIL ESE TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO!- dijo Draco notoriamente molesto-no quería que te hiciera nada…

\- eso no va al caso. Ese muggle y yo no tenemos nada-dijo la muchacha dándole la espalda

\- Hermione… ¿el abrazo de reconciliación no sirvió? Se supone que un "perdón Minou" que va acompañado con un abrazo es una reconciliación… ¿dejarás de ser novia de ese muggle solo porque estaba fumando?-preguntó Draco mirándola interrogativamente

\- si… además, ese "Lobo Black" no me ha pedido formalmente nada-dijo tomando por un brazo a Ron, lo que hizo que el sonrojo del muchacho se confundiera con su cabello.

\- pues te lo pide… él te adora y no quiere que terminen… vamos… no termines con él…

\- que me lo pida él-sentenció Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

Harry reía. Al parecer Draco estaba jugando sus cartas-al fin- con la castaña y por supuesto, el le ayudaría. Aunque lo comprendía. Draco Malfoy no podía emparejarse ni en sueños ni pesadillas con una hija de muggle… pero, un muggle como Lobo Black si podía.

\- ¿y por qué Black?... quien se supone que es tu padre

\- … ahora que lo pienso… podría adjudicarme a Sirius como padre…. Si… tu padrino es mi padre, "primo"-dijo Draco sonriendo burlón.

Harry bajó la vista un momento, advirtiendo a Draco

\- hey hermano, disculpa-dijo Draco poniendo su izquierda en el hombro del pelinegro-no fue mi intención… recuerda que también era mi tío y aunque no lo conocí en vida, mi madre me contó muchísimo de él y llegué a tenerle cariño.

\- no Draco, está bien-dijo sonriendo Harry con sinceridad-solo… no puedo evitar en pensar en que pude hacer algo…

\- lo vengarás, hermano-dijo Ron tomando su hombro derecho-todo saldrá bien.

Harry sonrió. Alzó la vista y una ginebra con pantalones cortos y blusa sin mangas llegaba al pasto. Su cabellera roja resplandecía junto con su sonrisa. Harry no pudo más que ponerse rojo. Al ver esto, Draco se dio vuelta y vio el porqué de la timidez de Harry.

\- mamá quiere que compremos algo en el callejón Diagón… ¿vamos?-preguntó la muchacha llegando al lugar

\- ¡claro!-dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Draco se mantuvo sentado

\- no creo que sea prudente… estoy de encubierto aquí.

\- ay Lobo… unos toques de magia te harán bien, ven-dijo Ginny tomando la mano del muchacho y caminando hacia la casa.

Lobo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Hermione, Ron y Harry se encntrabaj frente a el, viendo como Ginny hacía toques con su varita al cabello de Draco.

De un momento a otro, el muchacho quedó con el cabello castaño oscuro, muy parecido al de Theodore Nott.

\- ay… Theodore Nott ha sido mi inspiración-dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio soñadora.

\- ¡pues, si te gusta, anda y dile!-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo reír a los presentes

\- ¿cómo me veo?-preguntó Draco mirando su flequillo oscuro

\- … muggle-acordaron los 3 amigos sonriendo.

Draco hizo una mueca. No le desagradaba, pero ese cabello castaño le quitaba toda la esencia Malfoy que tanto cuidaba. Luego lo pensó un momento y sonrió.

\- Perfecto.

* * *

Los 5 amigos entraron en "sortilegios Weasley" tenían las compras hechas y los varones decidieron que deberían tener algunas cosas para ese año.

Draco se movía con cautela. Siempre al lado de Harry y Hermione, pero al entrar a esa tienda llena de bromas, se volvió prácticamente loco al entrar

\- ¿qué es lo que veo?-se escuchó una voz

\- ¿acaso el Lobo ha cambiado de pelaje?-preguntó otra voz similar

Arriba de la escalera se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, cuales empresarios orgullosos.

Los chicos subieron la escalera y saludaron

\- ¡Bienvenidos a "sortilegios Weasley"!-dijeron al unísono-que se te ocurre Lobo?-preguntó Fred abrazando al muchacho y bajando la escalera-tal vez una trampa de gas

\- o un trompo explosivo-sugirió George-o quizás…

Ambos lo llevaron a un lugar donde habían frascos rosados

\- algo de _amortentía_ para conquistar a una castaña que anda por aquí-dijeron volteando la cara de Draco para ver a Hermione que veía un pequeño peluche de algo parecido a un cachorro.

\- no necesito _Amrotentía_ chicos-dijo Draco soltándose

\- pero para esta muchacha si… ella aun está enamorada de Krum, no es así?-preguntó fred moviendo las cejas

\- no… ella ya no lo ve más…-dijo Draco notoriamente molesto-ella no está con nadie…

\- nosotros solo sugeríamos

\- ¡Hey chicos! ¿A cuánto tienen el "verdugo reutilizable"?-preguntó Ron

\- 10 galeones

\- ¿y para mí? Digo, por ser su hermano-preguntó Ron. Los gemelos miraron el techo pensativos

\- 15 galeones-dieron luego sonriendo. Ron frunció el ceño

\- ¿y para mí?-preguntó Harry

\- 10 galeones-dijeron, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

Draco seguía mirando las bromas y los hechizos de defensa… de un momento a otro, una mujer de cabello negro, hizo que volteara violentamente. Lobo se asustó de inmediato, pero la quedó mirando inexpresivo. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Reconocía en las facciones de la mujer, algo que le era familiar.

\- … ¿eres algo de los Malfoy, muchacho?-preguntó la mujer

"mierda…"

\- ¿Malfoy?... no… nada-dijo el muchacho cerciorándose que su cabello seguía castaño.

\- … ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó la mujer altiva… claro… ya sabía quién era… Argulia Goyle, madre de George Goyle. Sabía que era una mujer aristocrática y muy elitista… sabía que si decía su nombre falso, se haría un escándalo en la tienda…

\- Lobo… Lobo Black-dijo el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado

\- … ¿algo de Narcissa Black?

\- … no la conozco-dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia-soy hijo de muggle.-dijo finalmente

_"veamos qué hace esta vieja loca" _ se dijo a si mismo

\- ¡y qué demonios hace un asqueroso sangre sucia aquí!-gritó la mujer llamando la atención de la gente, cosa que hizo carcajear a Draco, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia sus amigos-¡Te estoy hablando basura! ¡Habla de una vez, qué haces aquí!...ahh... ya veo...ahí está la sangre sucia de Granger… entre mierda se entienden.

Draco paró su caminar y se volteó, sacó su varita y apuntó a la mujer

\- nunca…le diga así a mi novia-dijo notoriamente enojado.

Ginny miraba la escena emocionada… le importaba un pepino de que Draco fuera descubierto, no…a ella le importaba el hecho romántico de que Draco defendiera a Hermione como "su novia"

\- señora…me va a disculpar-dijo George acercándose-pero esta es nuestra tienda-dijo mirando a Fred el cual ya estaba abrazando a Draco, haciendo que este bajara la varita, sin dejar de ver a la señora

\- y si nuestro amigo Lobo está aquí, se quedará… nadie tiene derecho a ofender a nadie…

\- ¡y al que no les guste los hijos de Muggles en esta tienda, se va de ella!-gritó George recibiendo por ello una ovación del público.

La señora resopló indignada. Bufó y se dio media vuelta hacia otro extremo de la tienda.

Hermione salió al encuentro de Lobo. Ron iba a su encuentro, cuando Harry lo detuvo, como lo hizo también con Ginny, indicándoles que fueran a otro lado, dejando a ambos chicos solos, al frente de la sección de hechizos de defensa.

\- ¿Quién era?-preguntó Hermione. Draco tomó su cintura

\- la madre de Goyle-dijo enojado.

\- ya… tranquilo… no me afecta tanto cuando un desconocido me lo dice

\- pues a mí sí me molesta, preciosa… nadie te ofende y si puedo defenderte, lo haré.

Hermione lo miró con cariño. Se empinó un poco para besar la mejilla de Draco, pero este corrió la cara un poco para encontrarse con los labios de la muchacha. Para su mala suerte, Hermione tenía muy buenos reflejos, y se detuvo a centímetros de la boca de Draco. Este la observó y miró sobre la cabeza de la muchacha

\- esa vieja nos está mirando-dijo volviéndola a mirar

\- entonces haz como si me besaras-murmuró Hermione embelesada, olvidando por completo e donde se encontraban, y con quiénes

\- ¿por qué?

\- los besos incomodan a la gente-dijo. Diciendo esto, Draco posó sus labios de manera casta en los de Hermione, sintiendo su sabor por un momento. Luego, la besó con mayor apremio, respirando su aire, sin siquiera moverse. Cuando se separó de sus labios, vio que la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados-¿sigue mirando?-preguntó Hermione como adormilada. Draco miró y se dio cuenta que la mujer salía de la tienda

\- si…nos mira directamente-mintió el muchacho volviéndola a besar con mayor premura, haciendo que esta solo riera y golpeara el hombro con la palma delicadamente

\- mentiroso, acaba de salir-dijo riendo y mirándolo.

_"Oh mierda…"_ pensó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_"Oh… que maravilla… sabía que Minou era un sueño pero… ¡esto ha sido el paraíso!"_ pensó Draco al mirarla.

Hermione se alejó de él mirando el piso. Draco sonrió y le levantó la vista tomando su barbilla, hasta que los ojos castaños miraron los grises del muchacho

\- no te preocupes… este es nuestro secreto. Y si te preguntan…o te da vergüenza decir que besaste a Draco Malfoy…di que besaste a un muggle y se acabó

\- no me da vergüenza… me da miedo por ti-dijo la muchacha abrazando a Draco por la cintura, mientras este la abrazaba desde los hombros y hundía su cara en el cabello de la castaña

\- no tengas miedo… yo te cuidaré-murmuró acariciando la espalda

\- es nuestro secreto-dijo Hermione

\- … de acuerdo-aceptó Draco, teniendo claro que no volvería a probar los labios de aquella mujer que lo había trastornado desde que la vio.

Unos ojos verdes cómplices miraban la escena y se alejaban sonriendo

* * *

**y así termina nuestro 4to capitulo... ojalá les haya gustado.**

**ESCRÍBANME QUE YO RESPONDO LOS REVEWS! de verdad, son mi alimento y el alimento de este fic.**

**no olviden que actualizo los viernes (a excepción de el que pasó por los motivos que les dije)**

**besitos y no olviden escribir!**


	5. Chapter 5: oportunidades

NUEVO CAPÍTULO! creo que empezaré a actualizar los domingos en la noche. Mil perdones! pero las escusas agravan la falta... a

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS! hermosos, hermosos...

gracias a:

**PatriciaDaLuz-Leila Abril M.G**-**ErikaSchnM**-**Lady Maring** y en especial a **SALESIA**(hazte una cuenta linda para poder hablar 3)

Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia son COMPLETAMENTE de J.K Rowling; yo sólo he jugado un poquito con los acontesimientos.

:Capítulo medio romanticón! está larga...20 paginas de word! así que ya saben, comanse algo: están advertidas

ya, no aburro más. a leer!

Dedicado: SALESIA: me diste mucho ánimo con tus revews. muchísimas gracias 3

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Oportunidades **

Caminaron tranquilamente por un páramo directo a casa de los Weasley. Hermione junto con Ginny caminaban atrás de los muchachos mientras que Harry, Draco y Ron, en ese orden, caminaban encabezando la marcha.

Harry conversaba animadamente con Ron. Los muchachos se reían y empujaban levente a Draco para que les hiciera compañía, pero éste estaba perdido en su cabeza; recordaba los labios de Hermione bajo los suyos, el aroma que expedía su respiración, tan envolvente, dulce y delicado. El aroma a vainilla que despedía la piel de la castaña, su cabello, su cuerpo entero, lo llamaba, lo invitaba a algo que él jamás podría optar a tener. Suspiró al recordar el miedo de Hermione. ¿Tenía miedo de estar con un hijo de mortífago? ¿Por él? ¿Pensaba que le haría daño? Tenía todas las razones para dudar y el hecho de que le pidiera dejarlo en secreto, se lo confirmaba; no quería estar con Draco Malfoy, EL símbolo de la sangre pura, EL hijo de un maldito mortífago que estaba pudriéndose en la cárcel. Rogó para que todo terminara, que su padre lo condenaran a 100 años y que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado al fin se vaya al infierno en busca de su maldita nariz. No quería seguir ocultando al mundo el hecho de ser amigo de Harry, Ron y Hermione, solo por ser Draco Malfoy… estaba cansado, aburrido, hastiado. Un zarandeo leve lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

\- ¿cierto Draco?-preguntó Ron a su derecha

\- ¿he?...si… ¿qué?-preguntó Draco desorientado y achinando los ojos para comprender a Ron

\- alguien anda en las nubes-dijo melódico Harry

\- alguien anda en las nubes pensando en alguien…-dijo en el mismo tono Ron

\- y creo que ese alguien tiene el pelo castaño...-dijo Harry socarrón. El niño que vivió abrazó al platino-ahora castaño- y sonrió- ¡amigo Ron!-llamó Harry

\- ¡Dime, amigo Harry!-respondió Ron socarrón abrazando a Draco también. El muchacho quedó contrariado

\- adivina que vi en la tienda de tus hermanos-dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco los miraba confundido

\- no puedo imaginármelo, amigo Harry, cuéntame-dijo Ron de la misma manera

\- ¡un Lobo!...

\- ¿y qué estaba un lobo en la tienda de mis hermano?

\- besando a un gato de pelo enmarañado-dijo Harry por debajo, cerciorándose de que las chicas no escucharan nada.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Mierda, se sentía como quinceañero… técnicamente tenía un año más que uno, pero aun así, la sensación era desagradable. Le palpitaba el corazón a mil por hora y se colocó rojo hasta las orejas. Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa.

\- ¡shhhhhh pedazos de mierda, cállense!-pidió Draco frunciendo el ceño y volviendo en él-es un secreto…

\- ¿por qué?-preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño-¿acaso te da vergüenza que sepan que has besado a Hermione?

\- … sabes que a mí no…-murmuró Draco; los chicos tuvieron que acercarse para escucharlo- es ella la que me pidió que guardáramos el secreto… es ella la que no quiere nada conmigo-dijo Draco con rabia, bajando su mirada y sus grises se perdieron en el cabello castaño oscuro. Pasaban cerca de un bosque.

\- no creo que sea tanto el problema… solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y Hermy te aceptará de inmediato… eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar-dijo Ron abrazando al muchacho golpeándolo en el pecho una vez. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y Ron sacó la mano de inmediato- lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Ron.

\- no creo que el hecho de que un hijo de mortífago quiera estar con ella, la haga sentir mejor…

\- ... es peligroso… hasta que no terminemos con "ya-saben-quien" no podemos exponerlas-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y Hermione quienes hablaban

\- silencio…-dijo Ron colocándose un poco más adelante en medio de Draco y Harry.

* * *

En un mundo no muy lejano del que estaba Draco hacían unos momentos, se encontraba Hermione. Caminaba al lado de Ginny quien la miraba intrigante y miraba a Lobo cabizbajo, tenía la idea de que algo había ocurrido y la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro

\- ¿Me contarás qué demonios pasó?-dijo al fin la menor de la familia Weasley-me tienes preocupada

Hermione no respondió. En su mente solo estaba la imagen de Draco acercándose para besarla, los labios suaves y secos del muchacho, que fueron humedecidos por los suyos. El sabor a menta de su boca y el aroma a perfume de Dragón de su cuerpo que le daba un toque de prohibido, de peligro… de deseo. Pensaba en los ojos grises que la miraban suplicantes por un poco de amor, de SU amor y, por su puesto, pensaba en todas esas sensaciones nuevas que Draco-porque quien la besó, era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy y no Lobo Black-le entregó tan solo con un beso; ternura, cariño, desenfreno… jamás pensó que el no pensar iba a ser tan placentero.

Tocó sus labios; aún sentía la presión que la boca del rubio-ahora castaño- hacía sobre ella. Era increíble la electricidad que sentía cada vez que la tocaba, o le rozaba el cabello. Estaba segura que nunca más sería lo mismo.

Ginny comprendió el gesto de las manos de Hermione sobre sus propios labios. Abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, reprimiendo una inhalación de sorpresa

\- - Draco...-Hermione la miró aun con los dedos en los labios-y tu…-preguntó dubitativa la pelirroja. Hermione la miró y luego asintió, a tiempo de que sus mejillas se colocaran completamente rojas-¿y qué tal besa ese sueño de hombre?-preguntó Ginny sonriendo. Hermione la miró sorprendida

\- - Ginny, ni puedes decir eso… esto está mal…-susurró

\- - ¿qué tiene? El hecho que esté enamorada hasta los pies de Harry no quiere decir que no pueda mirar al resto de los mortales… más si son tan guapos

\- - Me refiero al hecho de que Draco y yo…-Hermione se notaba contraída… no podía siquiera imaginar qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba. Miró hacia adelante Draco iba algo contrariado con algo que Harry le decía mientras lo abrazaba, siendo seguido por Ron.-esto está mal… muy mal-murmuró

\- - A ver… ¿por qué está mal?-preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido… le molestaba las acciones puristas de su amiga- ¿porque es un Malfoy? ¿Porque es hijo de mortífago y todo Hogwarts piensa que será mortífago pronto?-dijo la pelirroja enojada- ¿Por qué no quieres estar con él? Hermione Granger, la defensora de la igualdad, ¿está discriminando socialmente? Dime…

\- - ¡No es eso!...Es solo que… me da miedo que lo dañen…porque yo soy una sangre sucia y…

\- - Eh!... ese término no se utiliza… no eres sangre sucia, sácatelo de la cabeza

\- - Me lo han dicho demasiado en estos últimos años que ya ni me afecta-dijo Hermione encogiendo los hombros

\- - De todas formas… él es bueno, y sabes bien que si fuera por él, no se ocultaría de nada ni de nadie para estar con ustedes… y mucho menos para estar contigo. Dios Hermione, ¿no te has dado cuenta lo que ese Lobo platino siente por ti?

Hermione miró hacia delante… Harry, Ron y Draco se habían detenido. Draco tenía la varita en la mano. El bosque estaba espeso al costado, pero era expedito por el camino. Ginny y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y apuraron el paso para encontrarse con los chicos. Estos al verlas, siguieron caminando, muy cerca.

\- - ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny colocándose entre Harry y Draco

\- - Ginny, ¿cuánto tiempo dura el color que me pusiste?-preguntó Draco sin dejar de caminar ni mirar el frente y los costados solo moviendo los ojos

\- - No se… creo que en la tarde se te caerá completamente-dijo Ginny-¿pero, por qué? ¿qué ocurre?

\- - Hay algo siguiéndonos-dijo Draco por lo bajo, mientras tomaba la mano, junto con su varita, de Minou quien se colocaba entre él y Ron-

Caminaron en silencio, atentos a lo que podría ocurrir. Ron dio la señal al sentir que quien los seguía, ya estaba cerca

\- - ¡Corran!-gritó el pelirrojo mientras todos lo seguían.

Harry corría con Ginny de la mano mientras que Draco lo hacía con Hermione. Ron encabezaba la marcha corriendo frenéticamente. Una sombra negra apareció frente a ellos.

Era un hombre alto, corpulento y de piel morena. Tenía los ojos negros y una mirada salvaje en ellos. Una figura animal lo hacía resaltar, con su pecho descubierto, torneado y con algunas cicatrices.

\- - Greyback-murmuró Ron apuntando con la varita, siendo secundado por Harry y Draco. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron atrás, pero mirando todo entre los espacios que dejaban los muchachos.

\- - Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Greyback con una sonrisa de medio lado-Harry Potter en persona-dijo mirándolo. Harry colocó a Ginny tras de él-uno…dos… dos Weasley-dijo cuando vio a Ron y a Ginny tras Harry- la sangre sucia…-Draco imitó a Harry y colocó a Hermione tras de él, gruñendo cual bestia-¿y tú quién eres?-preguntó Greyback.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. El licántropo no se había dado cuenta de quién era.

\- - Qué te importa… ¿qué haces aquí?-exigió saber Harry

\- - Estaba cazando… pero creo que un pelirrojo me haría bien-dijo mientras salivaba.

\- - ¿Y qué tal si hacemos una fogata y te metemos dentro, chucho?-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

Su madre siempre le dijo que a los licántropos les temían al fuego… era una leyenda muggle, y a pesar de que se preguntó por qué su madre se sabía una de ese tipo, le pareció que era cierta porque el hombretón comenzó a gruñir.

\- - eres un Muggle… ¡asqueroso sangre sucia!-gritó Greyback amenazante. Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sin dejar de mirarlo

\- - ¿lo dice un licántropo?-preguntó Draco en tono socarrón.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Draco mantenía a Hermione con su mano izquierda hacia atrás, sujetando su espalda para que se colocara muy cerca de él. Harry hacía lo mismo con Ginny. Ambas chicas estaban con sus varitas alzadas. Greyback se abalanzó frente a ellos. En un segundo, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y luego gritaron al unísono

\- - _¡Desmaius!-_el licántropo cayó unos metros hacia atrás, pero se levantó y volvió atacar.

\- - _¡Expeliarmus!_-gritó Harry lanzándolo hacia atrás

\- - _¡Petrificus totalus!_-dijeron Ron y Draco, haciendo que el hombre-lobo cayera petrificado frente a ellos-¡corran!-dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y corriendo rápidamente.

Greyback quedó tendido en el piso, pero solo pasó un minuto cuando ya estaba libre del hechizo.

Se sentó en el piso y movió su cabeza para despejarse. Se levantó y en el impulso, lanzó a correr siendo guiado con un fuerte-y exquisito-aroma a vainilla. Pero no encontró nada, solo unas pequeñas pintas de color castaño en el suelo.

* * *

El camino era largo, y los cinco amigos corrían a toda velocidad. Sabían que en cualquier momento, Greyback podía volver en sí y romper el hechizo. Draco comenzó a temer por sus vidas cuando notó que estaba dejando un rastro castaño tras de él.

\- - ¡Mirack!-llamó desesperado Draco deteniéndose. El elfo apareció al instante.-vamos, todos tomen a Mirack

El elfo comprendió la voz temerosa de su amo y elevando los brazos para que todos alcanzaran a tocarlo y desapareció.

Aparecieron en el patio de los Weasley. Todos cayeron de bruces en distintos lados, a excepción de Mirack y Draco, que ya conocía cómo "aterrizar".

Draco corrió hacia Hermione y Ginny que estaban tiradas en el suelo juntas y las levantó rápidamente, Mirack estaba ya en la puerta y la abrió para que Ron entrara atrás de Harry con Hermione y Ginny con Draco. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron estrepitosamente en el suelo, con un sonoro suspiro.

Mirack miraba a Draco apremiante. Draco entre su agitada carrera, cerró los ojos y afirmó cansado, en tono de gracias. El elfo sonrió y chasqueando los dedos desapareció justo a tiempo.

\- - ¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó Molly saliendo de la cocina mirando a los chicos rojos, sudorosos y notoriamente agitados

\- - Nos seguía una abeja-dijo rápidamente Ginevra-… aquí están las compras mamá-dijo mostrando una bolsa pequeña con un hechizo de expansión.

Eran las 7 de la tarde. La cena había sido amena y Arthur Weasley estaba ya en casa. Los gemelos llegaron poco después que llegaran los 5 amigos, tranquilos y riendo como siempre. Ron, Harry y Draco se encontraban en su habitación. Draco fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en su cama, Harry compartía otro con Ron sentados en la cama de aquel. El primero estaba alterado, con la pierna izquierda doblada hacia arriba y la derecha estirada. La cabeza la tenía apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. No sabía por qué Greyback estaba en aquel lugar ni a quien buscaba. El segundo estaba preocupado. Sentado de la misma forma de Draco… ¿se habría enterado el licántropo el destino de los muchachos? El tercero estaba histérico, sentado en la punta de la cama de Harry con las piernas cruzado a lo indio. Veía como Draco había dejado rastros color castaño todo el camino a casa y temía que eso haya guiado a Greyback hasta la madriguera.

Harry y Ron miraron a Draco, al cual solo le quedaban las puntas castañas. Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la estancia. Ginny se sentó en la cama vacía de Ron en silencio, adoptando la posición que tenía Draco y Harry, mientras que Hermione caminaba decidida hacia Draco y le quitaba el cigarro. Lo puso en su boca y lo aspiró presurosa, dejando consternado a Lobo y sus compañeros.

\- - ¡¿De dónde salió ese imbécil?!-se preguntó mientras hablaba y botaba el humo al mismo tiempo, dejando más confundido a los muchachos por su experticia-¿qué hacía en ese bosque? ¿Cómo que estaba cazando?.. no le creo nada-dijo aspirando por última vez el cigarro y entregándoselo a Draco

\- - No lo sé, Minou-dijo Ron quien recibía el cigarro de la mano de Harry-pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que estaba espiando… el aroma de los Weasley está en todo este maldito lugar-dijo mientras aspiraba y botaba el humo, devolviendo el artefacto muggle a Harry- Billy nos contó que Greyback no le afecta la magia de la misma manera que al resto de los mortales… por eso tenía tanto miedo cuando Draco se paró en seco-acotó el pelirrojo.

Draco se sentó en su cama, apagó la colilla en un cenicero que habían conseguido y comenzó a agitar el cabello, pequeñas chispas color castaño caían en la madera como si fuera escarcha.

\- déjame, yo te ayudo-dijo Hermione. Se colocó tras Draco y comenzó a sacudirle el pelo enérgicamente. El muchacho solo cerró los ojos- es increíble que ese desgraciado haya dado con nosotros

\- ¿de verdad piensas que nos estaba siguiendo con intención, hermano?-preguntó Ginny

\- más que seguro. Estoy segurísimo que estaba buscando a Rayo-dijo el muchacho mirando a Harry quien apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero

\- es un mortífago… esos desgraciados no dejarán a la gente en paz… sin ofender-dijo Harry mirando a Draco, a lo que este solo le levantó el dedo del medio, haciendo reír a Harry

\- ¡James!-llamó Hermione deteniendo su labor-Draco no es ningún mortífago

\- era una broma Hermione, lo decía en broma…-dijo Harry tratando de justificarse. Sabía perfectamente que cuando Hermione comenzaba a llamarlos por sus segundos nombres era porque estaba realmente enojada

\- ¡pues que mala broma!-chillo la castaña volviendo con su labor

\- Minou… me duele… ¡cuidado!-dijo Draco moviéndose

\- No te muevas Lucius-chilló Hermione

\- ¡¿y ahora qué hice, Jane?!-dijo Draco también molesto-¡no me llames Lucius! ordenó Draco tomándole las muñecas a Hermione notoriamente molesto. Lo castaño ya se había ido-gracias-le dijo con el ceño fruncido y soltándole las manos.

Hermione lo miró un momento. Luego bajó la vista y se fue a sentar junto a Ginny

Todos respiraron hondo y suspiraron. Estaban en casa y a salvo; no tenían por qué seguir alterados.

Un sonido los sacó de la tranquilidad. Mirack estaba arriba del baúl de Draco

\- amo… necesitamos irnos… tiene que venir con Mirack-alegó el elfo lo más rápido que pudo

\- ¿qué pasa, Mirack?-dijo Draco levantándose

\- su madre… está con el señor Blaise-dijo con premura.

La cara de Draco palideció al instante. Harry se levantó, sacó a Mirack de arriba del baúl de Draco y sacó una de las capas del rubio. Hermione comenzó a peinarlo hacia atrás con apremio mientras Draco solo podía respirar entrecortado

\- escúchame-dijo Hermione tomándole la cara-actúa…todo estará bien… vuelve a ser el hijo de puta de Hogwarts.

Draco la miró y arqueó una ceja. Hermione sonrió mientras éste se ponía la capa que le tendía Harry. Respiró por última vez y caminó hasta Mirack tomando su mano

\- Draco…-llamó Hermione nerviosa. El muchacho posó sus grises en los castaños suplicantes-vuelve-le pidió. Draco sonrió de medio lado y apretando un poco la mano de Mirack, desapareció.

* * *

Draco apareció en un cuarto de baño. Lo primero que hizo fue correr al retrete y vomitar la cena de los Weasley. El viaje había hecho estragos en su estómago. Mirack se subió al borde de la tina y daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de Draco para reconfortarlo

\- Mirack lo siente, amo… el viaje fue algo presuroso, no ocurrirá de nuevo

\- está bien, Mirack-Draco tiró la cadena y se enjuagó con agua-quiero que te quedes aquí… no salgas por ningún motivo-El elfo solo asintió

Draco abrió la puerta. Escuchó la voz de su madre en la parte de abajo discutir con un hombre joven que también se escuchaba

\- _¿escuchó Narcissa? Está en el baño_

_\- ¡necesito verlo!_-gritó la mujer.

Draco caminó por el pasillo, con aire altivo y seguro llegando hasta la escalera. Ahí comenzó su actuación

\- Blaise, otra vez no encuentro las toallas de tu maldito baño… madre, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Draco bajando la escalera.

Vio como Narcissa suspiraba. De inmediato, Blaise Zabini se giró para mirarlo. Llevaba el cabello corto, la piel oscura como el ébano y los ojos castaños. Sus dientes blancos reflejaban una sonrisa de alivio y complicidad

\- necesitaba verte, hijo-dijo Narcissa acercándose. Draco tomó su mano y la besó-quería preguntarte algo…-la mujer vio a Zabini

\- pueden ir al estudio a conversar-dijo el moreno indicándoles el camino.

Narcissa caminó seguida por Draco. Zabini lo detuvo en la entrada

\- me debes explicaciones, Malfoy-susurró el muchacho con el ceño fruncido

\- todas a su tiempo, Zabini-dijo Draco de la misma manera.

Entró al estudio y se sentó en un sofá, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el brazo de este y el derecho arriba. Las piernas cruzadas y mirándola

\- te escucho, madre

\- …Greyback apareció en la casa esta tarde-dijo Narcissa mirándolo fijamente

Draco estaba estoico, arqueaba una ceja en forma de pregunta. Por dentro, estaba que se cagaba.

\- ¿y qué tenía que hacer él ahí?-preguntó Draco haciendo su cabello hacia atrás-lo persiguen de Azkaban ¿no es así?

\- si… así es…tu tía Bella está en la casa… fue a hablar con ella. Dice que encontró el paradero de Potter pero que no pudo rastrearlo hasta su escondite, porque lo atacaron.

\- ya… ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja… seguía cagando por dentro.

\- tu tía Bella me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo. No vino ella porque yo se lo pedí.

\- qué quiere mi queridísima tía-dijo Draco levantándose y abriéndose la capa y la camisa, mostrando sus heridas, las cuales aún estaban algo abiertas y algunas sangrando-te recuerdo que a esa perra no le debo nada. ¿O te pidió que vinieras a terminar el trabajo? si no tuvo piedad para matar a su propio hermano… menos tendrá para matar a su sobrino.

Narcissa miró las heridas de su hijo con dolor. Al verlas solo cerró los ojos y corrió la cara con expresión de dolor. Draco sabía que a su madre le dolía verlo así, pero tenía que dejarle claro, que no quería tener contacto con Belatrix Lestrange por mucho tiempo.

\- no me digas eso hijo… nunca haría algo así-Draco miró hacia otro lado y bufo. Narcissa lo miró-quiere que espíes a Potter cuando estén en el colegio- dijo mientras Draco se sentaba en el sillón -del método que fuera, tienes que saber qué trama y…

\- comunicarme con ellos de inmediato…-dijo Draco terminando la frase

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Esa sonrisa malévola que a veces colocaba para hacer saber que tenía un plan. Generalmente era en clases cuando le ganaba en algún hechizo a Hermione o le anotaba un punto a Potter en Quidditch. Pero esta vez era algo más grande, más siniestro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba su madre cuando lo vio sonreír así. Mientras tanto, Draco gritaba de emoción… ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? Era la oportunidad que necesitaba

\- ¿qué piensas Draco?-preguntó Narcissa sonriendo y sentándose en un sillón cercano.

\- lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho… infiltrarme con la comadreja y San Potter. Tratar de hacer las paces-dijo Draco levantándose y caminando por el espacio. Su madre lo miraba espectante-el muy tonto de Potter no es un confiado y la comadreja, como buena sombra de Potter, tampoco… pero la sangre sucia…-Draco dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos… nunca pensó que volver a decir eso le dolería tanto-es mas confiada e ingenua… -dijo dándose vuelta de nuevo hacia Narcissa quien lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción… su hijo no estaba perdido-cree que todo el mundo es bueno y tiene potencial para mi plan. No sabes las veces que me ha "defendido" para que Potter o el bruto de Weasley no me hagan daño-dijo burlón-Si logro acercarme a ella, tendré acceso a Potter y así, podré comunicarles sus movimientos antes de que suceda cualquier cosa. Me gusta la idea de Bella, madre. Dile que lo haré, que se quede tranquila… y si te llegan algunas lechuzas diciendo o acusándome con que estoy congeniando con el enemigo… ya sabrás porqué… te lo aseguro, madre… la impura estará comiendo de mi mano antes de navidad-dijo mientras marcaba más la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Draco…-dijo Narcissa levantándose y estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del muchacho. Draco se dejó y tomó nuevamente la mano de su madre y la besó. El aroma a lavanda se le quedó impregnado en la nariz-me alegra saber que no has cambiado…que sigues siendo el niño que eduqué. El señor tenebroso estará muy contento con tu plan y créeme, te considerará muy pronto.

Narcissa dio una vuelta y salió por la puerta. Draco la siguió con un escalofrío en la espalda y temblando, caminó juntos a ella hasta la puerta de salida.

\- el 1° de septiembre te quiero temprano en la estación, Draco…tenemos que hacer algo antes de que te vayas a Hogwarts-dijo sonriendo y besando la mejilla del muchacho

\- de acuerdo madre… te esperaré a las 9:30-dijo Draco decidido.

La mujer sonrió y asintiendo, salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Draco cerró la puerta y caminó a la sala. Ahí lo esperaba Zabini, sentado en el sillón negro de aquel lugar. Era un espacio grande y elegante. Tenía una alfombra de color verde que hacía juego con las paredes. Una chimenea en frente de una mesa de café y dos sillones con un sofá, en donde Draco se sentó. Respiró hondo y se tapó la cara suspirando.

\- ¿me contarás que mierda fue todo eso? ¿Cómo es eso de que traicionarás al trio dorado?-dijo Zabini con el ceño fruncido

\- no te diré nada Zabini. Solo haz de cuenta que nada de esto pasó-dijo Draco aún con las manos en la cara.

Zabini notó la camisa celeste que Draco llevaba. Tenía unas gotas de sangre.

\- oye, imbécil-llamó Zabini. Draco lo quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas con un "qué" implicito-estás sangrado-dijo apuntando el pecho del rubio.

Rápidamente, Draco se abrió la camisa, mientras veía que su herida del pecho izquierdo estaba abierta, justo donde se cruzaba con la que llevaba hasta el final de la costilla derecha.

\- ¡oh mierda, qué demonios pasó ahí!-se preguntó Zabini caminando hacia su amigo-vamos que hay que curar esto-y tomando el brazo de Draco lo guio hasta una sala. Ahí lo acostó en un sillón y revisó unos estantes con frascos de diversos colores. Eligió un líquido espeso de un frasco verde y se lo tendió a Draco-póntelo tú, no voy a tocarte el pecho

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Se te antoja? ¿Es demasiada tentación?-dijo Draco socarrón

\- deja de imbecilidades… esas heridas te quedarán en la piel. Apresúrate-dijo Zabini mientras Draco, acostado en el sillón, se colocaba el ungüento viscoso sobre las heridas. Le ardía horrendamente en la abertura, pero en el resto, no sentía dolor. En se sentido se sentía mejor; ya habían cicatrizado.

Al terminar, Zabini comenzó a mover su varita. Comenzó a sanar a Draco de manera rápida y sin dolor. Draco miraba el techo tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. La mente se le había iluminado cuando su madre comentó el plan de Bellatrix. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? ¿Cómo lo tomarían Rayo y Comadreja? ¿Y Minou? ¿Se enojaría con él? Pensó luego en la forma en la que se expresó de ella… No sabía que el decirle o referirse a ella con esa expresión tan horrible como lo había hecho frente de su madre le dolería tanto.

\- ya… estás listo, párate-ordenó Blaise, mientras Draco se observaba el pecho. A penas eran unas líneas blanquecinas y muy delgadas, pero en el pecho izquierdo le había quedado una especie de cruz, justo en la unión de las dos cortaduras que había sangrado un rato atrás. Draco cerró su camisa y siguió a Zabini a la habitación anterior. Se sentaron en el sofá y el moreno lo miró

\- ya…escupe… ¿qué pasó? No creo que engañes de manera tan vi la tus amigos… ¿dónde te estás hospedando? ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas? ¿Quién te las hizo?-comenzó Blaise a preguntar lo más rápido que pudo.

\- a ver…-dijo Draco mirándolo con la ceja alzada-la primera pregunta, no la contestaré… donde estoy hospedado… tampoco te lo diré… ¿porqué tengo estas heridas? Porque Belatrix es una hija de puta, y si, ella me las hizo con una daga. No pude curarlas y las dejé cicatrizar sin magia; dolía menos.

\- ¡¿y por qué no me puedes decir?!-gritó Zabini exasperado- ¿no soy acaso tu amigo?-preguntó

\- lo eres, Blaise… solo te estoy protegiendo. Mientras no estemos en Hogwarts o en el expreso, no puedo hablar contigo más de lo que ya he dicho.

\- … ¿estás bien?-preguntó Blaise luego de un momento comprendiendo las razones de su amigo

\- si… lo estoy

\- ¿estás con ella?-preguntó de nuevo. Draco tragó saliva

\- no-dijo Draco decidido

\- estás con Astoria Greengrass, ¿cierto?-dijo Blaise sabiendo la respuesta

\- si-mintió Draco sonriendo. El moreno sonrió ampliamente… sabía cuál era la verdad, pero necesitaba que en su mente quedara la imagen de Draco diciendo que estaba con los Greengrass

Conversaron de trivialidades referidas a la escuela, el verano de Zabini y sus nuevas conquistas, cosas que hicieron reír a Draco y golpearlo varias veces. Draco le contó del tabaco muggle que había conseguido un día y le enseño el vicio al moreno, el cual quedó maravillado.

Luego de un par de cigarrillos, Draco miró el reloj de pared de la casa de Zabini que marcaba las 01:30 AM.

\- es tarde… deben estar preocupados-dijo Draco levantándose-por favor, mantén a Mirack a salvo aquí. Está bajo tus órdenes, pero se retirará cuando se lo ordene. Recuerda, no es un esclavo, es un elfo doméstico libre… empleado por mi ¿está claro?

\- como el agua, compañero-dijo Blaise sonriendo. Draco llamó al elfo doméstico y apareció juntoa Draco

\- ¿llamó el amo?-dijo el elfo mirándolo de manera apremiante

\- si… es hora de irme… por favor, quédate con Zabini hasta que te llame ¿está bien? Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, haz lo mismo que hoy ¿está claro?-preguntó Draco a Mirack y a Blaise

\- si amo

\- claro, ya vete… Mirack me prometió un pastel de chocolate y gracias a ti no pude comer

\- a Mirack le gusta cocinar para el señor Zabini-dijo Mirack tomando la mano de Draco

\- lo haces muy bien Mirack-dijo Zabini.-nos vemos luego.

Mirack y Draco le sonrieron al moreno y desaparecieron.

* * *

Nuevamente en casa de los Weasley, Draco apareció en el patio trasero, vomitando nuevamente cerca de un árbol. El viaje tan largo, hacía que su estómago le diera un vuelco.

Cuando vio su desastre cerca de las flores de la señora Weasley, hizo una mueca de asco, sacó su varita y con un _Fregotego_ limpió el lugar. Luego se volteó a Mirack y este solo le sonrió para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

Caminó sigiloso por la casa. Eran las 12:00 de la noche en la casa de los Weasley y supuso que estarían todos durmiendo… menos un par de pelirrojos, una castaña y un "cara rajada". La cocina estaba desierta y caminó directa y rápidamente al baño. Ahí lavó sus dientes y bebió un poco de agua. Luego, caminó hacia su habitación. Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban ahí esperándolo

\- ¡al fin llegas!-dijo Ginny abrazándolo. Draco acarició a la pelirroja cabellera sonriendo. Se separó de ella y recibió los preocupados brazos de Harry y por último los de Ron.

\- ¿dónde está Hermione?-preguntó el rubio

\- la enviamos a dormir-dijo Harry-estaba algo histérica-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

\- le di una poción para dormir. Debe estar comenzando a hacer efecto-dijo Ginny al lado de Ron-ve a verla antes que se duerma.

\- iré a decirle que ya llegué-dijo Draco caminando hasta la habitación de las niñas.

Draco abrió la puerta. Ahí Hermione estaba acostada de lado. Un aroma a vainilla inundaba el lugar. El platino caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta. Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió

\- hola Lobo… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione soñolienta, sacando la mano de debajo de las tapas para tocar la cara de Draco. Este sonrió y cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

\- si… todo está bien

\- ¿qué quería tu madre?-preguntó Hermione adormilada

\- mañana hablamos… la poción está haciendo efecto. Prometo contarte todo. Ahora duerme-dijo sonriendo y agachándose para besar la frente de la castaña.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento, nariz con nariz.

\- Lobo…. Lobo Black… ¿le darías a tu novia, un beso de buenas noches real?-preguntó Hermione notoriamente sonrosada.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, se acercó lentamente hasta los labios de Hermione. Tenía claro de que al tocar los labios de Hermione ella comenzaría a dormir; se veía muy cansada. Draco posó entonces sus labios de manera casta los labios de Hermione y contrario a lo que pensó, Hermione comenzó a responder el beso.

Draco estaba algo embelesado por el beso. El muchacho profundizó el beso, pidiendo imperioso a los labios de Hermione abrirse paso, los que hicieron caso y con un gemido suspirado, recibieron la lengua de Draco de manera desesperada, como un náufrago aferrándose a la tabla. Los besos de la castaña eran tan tímidos comparado a los de él, feroces, pidiendo un poco más.

El aire faltó para la muchacha quien se separó de Draco. El platino anotó mentalmente enseñarle a respirar mientras besa y sonrió mientras que con su nariz acariciaba la de la muchacha

\- buenas noches, Minou-dijo dando un nuevo beso, esta vez casto y corto

\- buenas noches, Draco-dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

La muchacha suspiró y al fin, la poción hizo efecto y se quedó completamente dormida.

Draco sonriéndose levantó y caminó hacia su habitación. En su fuero interno, intentó comprender lo que había acabado de suceder. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba jugando con él? ¿O simplemente era efecto de la poción que la había vuelto más vulnerable? Esos labios lo estaban trastornando y ciertamente, Draco se sentía completamente dividido. Por un lado, estaba Hermione, su amiga incondicional, su ayuda en todo, su mejor amiga… por otro estaba Minou, la mujer que lo volvía loco, aquella que con una sonrisa lo sacaba de cualquier estado anímico negativo y ensalzaba las pocas horas de felicidad que tenía en su vida. Aquella, que había besado por segunda vez. Aquella que le había pedido besarla. Esos ojos castaños que pedían amor a gritos, tanto como los suyos. Aquellos en los que se perdía cada vez que lo miraba, y quedaba suspendido en una especie de nube… ¿qué era volar en escoba? ¿Qué era levitar, comparado con los besos y la presencia de Hermione en su vida?

Llegó a su habitación impoluto, sin una marca de lo ocurrido. Se sentó en la cama y Ginny se sentó junto a él. Ron y Harry se sentaron en la cama del primero y lo miraron

\- ¿nos contarás qué paso?-pidió Harry serio.

Draco comenzó a contarles todo desde el comienzo, cuando llegó, la conversación con su madre sobre el encargo de Bellatrix y la sanación de Zabini. Los tres amigos miraban a Draco con paciencia. No hicieron ningún comentario. A veces Ginny fruncía el ceño o solo asentía. Lo mismo hacían Harry y el pelirrojo. Cuando Draco terminó el relato, Harry se levantó y se sentó en su cama

\- hiciste bien en no contarle a Blaise lo que estaba ocurriendo… un poco de _Oclumancia_ con él y estaríamos muertos-dijo acomodándose.

\- ¿y qué con lo que le dijo a su madre?-preguntó Ron a Harry-eso te pone en peligro-se volteó hasta Draco… ¿cómo le dirás lo que hace Harry? Eso sería traición, Draco-dijo Ron notoriamente molesto

\- podría decir cosas banales, nada importante. La idea es mantenerlos informados. El día que tengan que salir de Hogwarts, y obviamente ignorándonos por completo con mini Weasley en el castillo como siempre, por supuesto-dijo con algo de rencor-diré que Harry se rompió el brazo y está en enfermería o qué sé yo. De las serpientes me encargo yo. No creo que las otras casas se dediquen a observarme mucho.

\- considero que la estrategia de Draco es completamente segura-dijo Harry luego de un momento de reflexión- al fin podrá estar con nosotros sin su problema desde siempre; su familia. Ellos sabrán que está con nosotros. Pero tendremos que mostrarnos algo reacio. Ahora… la que tiene gran protagonismo aquí es Hermione; no creo que quiera ser la comidilla de todo Hogwarts-apuntó Harry mirándola Draco.

El platino recordó el beso reciente y sonrió. El hecho de poder sentarse juntos en clases o hablar frente a todos le hacía ilusión. Luego cambió su estado de ánimo de manera radical. Hermione no querría estar con él frente a todo el mundo. Eso era impensado.

Ginny tomó su hombro para que Draco la mirara

\- todo saldrá bien. Ella estará encantada. Eso si… tendrán que fingir un par de meses… lo importante aquí es que no se entere nadie de que su amistad es de hace tiempo. Tendrán que conversar en lugares comunes… la biblioteca con Hermione sería buena idea.

Draco lo pensó un momento. ¿Ésta era su oportunidad para estar con Hermione? Si era así, tenía que aprovecharla.

Luego de una hora, Ginny se fue a dormir. Estaba cansada y necesitaba un sueño reparador, según ella misma, para mantener su belleza.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en su cama. Draco comenzó a sacarse la ropa para colocarse un pantalón de seda negro que usaba para dormir. Mientras Harry y Ron utilizaban un pantalón de buso y una camiseta manga larga.

\- eres sexy hasta para dormir-dijo Ron mientras veía como Draco se metía a la cama sin camiseta-te morirás de frio, ponte algo

\- no me da frío. Tengo temperatura baja

\- serpiente tenías que ser-dijo Harry acomodándose y dejando sus anteojos en la mesa de noche que había entre su cama y la de Draco.

\- bueno. no importa. Buenas noches rayo, buenas noches Lobo-dijo Ron volteándose y apagando la luz con su varita

\- buenas noches comadreja-dijeron ambos chicos listos para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 AM. Hermione había dormido muy bien. Al abrir los ojos, suspiró y se estiró. No había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su habitación color verde agua. No. Esta era de madera, de un color rosa pálido. Miró a su lado. Una cama estaba junto a la de ella, separada por una mesita de noche. Una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba entre las sábanas. Sonrió entonces al recordar donde estaba. Luego recordó la noche anterior. Grayback, la huida, la llamada de Narcissa Malfoy… El beso de Draco.

Comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejillas y se cubrió. Debía haber estado loca para pedirle un beso… _¡por segunda vez, Hermione Gringer!_ Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado. Pero recordaba los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y de manera inexplicable, sentía paz. Una paz que no sentía desde que ingresó a Hogwarts; cuando su vida cambió radicalmente por culpa de una comadreja, un rayo caído y un Lobo albino. Se levantó y tomó una manta. Hacía frío aquella mañana y bajó a la sala... quería pensar en qué hacer, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos. Ahí había una cabellera rubia mirando el fuego. Se mantuvo en la escalera preguntándose si sería bueno seguir adelante o retirarse.

\- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano, Granger?-preguntó Draco mirando aún el fuego

\- ¿… cómo sabías que era yo?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione caminando hacia él. Draco se volteó a mirarla

\- puedo olerte a kilómetros. Ese aroma a vainilla es muy perturbador-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione se sentó a su lado. El muchacho llevaba una camiseta manga larga junto con su pantalón de seda negro.

\- me desperté temprano y quise venir a pensar. Me alegro que este el fuego prendido-dijo Hermione abriendo la manta que llevaba entre las manos y extendiéndola, para tapar las piernas de Draco y las suyas.

\- …¿ y qué tenías que pensar?-preguntó Draco arreglando despreocupadamente la manta, dejándola lisa en sus piernas.

\- … que…-Hermione no sabía como empezar. ¿qué tenía que pensar? ¿si le gustaba Lobo? ¿si era correcto? ¿si el chico que tenía al lado, mirándola con adoración con esos ojos grices hermosos, no era un sueño peligroso?

\- ¿que qué?-Draco la miraba esperando algo, un indicio, lo que fuera… ahí estaban, las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione y no precisamente por el calor de la manta. Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró el fuego-tengo que confesarte algo…-dijo Draco serio

\- dime..

\- … estoy enamorado-dijo el muchacho lo más serio que pudo, mirando el fuego.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿De ella? ¿De otra persona? ¡¿quién era esa zorra?!

\- ¿y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Hermione mirándolo. Draco se volteó a verla

\- ella no me quiere-dijo con pesar. Hermione abrió sus ojos preocupada-o al menos… no me quiere querer-Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró las llamas melancólico-mi familia se ha caracterizado por estar en la línea de la pureza y si es necesario, se casaban con sus parientes… iug…-hizo una mueca de asco y continuó-el problema es que a mí no me interesa mantener ese linaje en mis herederos… quiero que ellos tengan la libertad de elegir de quién enamorarse, no como su padre, que lo comprometieron cuando a penas tenía 3 meses de vida con una persona que detesta…-Draco frunció el ceño mirando el fuego. Hermione no tenía idea de que Draco estaba comprometido y se sintió enojada-yo no quiero cumplir con eso, Hermione, porque me enamoré de una "impura"-dijo mirándola-me enamoré como un estúpido de una persona… que no me quiere querer… porque soy hijo de un maldito mortífago que intentó matarla en 5 año.-dijo volviendo al fuego.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. Definitivamente esa era una confesión. Era ella la elegida, era ella la que Draco Malfoy había elegido… ¿o había sido al revés? Miró el perfil del rubio. Era iluminado por las llamas anaranjadas y el movimiento del fuego le daba sobras en el cabello. Hermione aclaró su garganta y se acercó más a él.

\- considero que… la chica que amas… es una estúpida-dijo Hermione alzando su nariz con suspicacia, Draco la quedó mirando confundido... ¿no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones? - ¿qué chica no querría estar contigo? Tú no eres un mortífago, tu eres bueno, inteligente, divertido… a veces eres algo engreído y cuando estás enojado te vuelves un verdadero hijo de puta…-dijo frunciendo el ceño haciendo sonreír a Draco-pero…

Hermione se quedó mirándolo. Ella misma se estaba dando las respuestas que necesitaba. ¿Qué importaba que su padre fuese un mortífago? Él importaba, era él quien quería estar con ella…

\- ¿pero?-preguntó Draco

\- pero eres el mejor hombre que alguien puede tener. Definitivamente, la chica de la que hablas es una completa imbécil.

\- ¿… qué me recomiendas, Hermione?-preguntó Draco tomándo sus manos

\- …dile que la quieres-dijo Hermione-ahora…si te da miedo el asunto de "ya-sabes-quien" simple. Amala cuanto puedas hasta que todo acabe. Y cuando eso pase, quédate con ella hasta que te aburra.

\- no creo que me aburra-dijo sonriendo-pero cierto… tengo que pelear por ella… no quiero que me pase como Potter, que no estará con mini Weasley solo por miedo a que le hagan daño, el muy imbécil… no… yo la cuidaré-dijo mirándola fijamente-y juro, que aunque tenga que dar mi vida entera por ella, lo haré.

Diciendo esto, Draco se acercó a Hermione y cuando ya estaban nariz con nariz, Hermione corrió un poco la cara

\- tengo novio, Draco-dijo Hermione sonriendo-se llama Lobo Black, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- si… y se puede ir a la mierda. Serás la novia de Draco Malfoy y se acabó-ordenó el platino y diciendo esto, besó a la muchacha en los labios de manera desesperada.

Hermione sentía que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, comenzando por sus labios y terminando en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Una sensación a tranquilidad que se mezclaba con alegría, con euforia casi. Por otro lado, Draco solo podía sentir amor. Eran 5 años que había esperado por un beso así. No podía decirle a Hermione "te amo" así de rápido. No… él tenía que ser paciente, esperar el momento justo y decírselo de la manera que ella se lo mereciera. Pero no podía pensar en nada. Era ella todo lo que estaba esperando, y la tenía ahí, en pijamas, con una manta encima, el cabello enmarañado y entre sus brazos. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

**ok...quedó muy romanticón, pero creo que val la pena, los próximos capítulos no serán taaaaaaan románticos, pero recuerden, es historia romátinca, será medio rosa XD**

**agradezco que lean, pero tambien comenten! necesito saber si les gusta, de verdad no cuesta nada decir "FOMEEEE" o "sigue escribiendo!" no se, ustedes son las que deciden, si no escriben, ¿de dónde sacaré la motivación?**

**gracias de nuevo por hacerme feliz con sus revews**

**se les quiere**

**Atte: AliceMlfy**


	6. Chapter 6: De ángel a Demonio

**Hola a todoos! **

**Como dije la semana pasada, comenzaré a actualizar los domingos. Tengo tarea en la uni y he leido muchas cosas medias complicadas, ejjeje.**

**Muchisismas gracias a todas las que me escribieron y a los que siguen la historia!me llenan de alegría saber de ustedes **

**3**

**Declaración: Los personajes aquí expuestos son unicos y de exclusiva autoría de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con los tiempos y espacios**

**no doy más jugo y a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: de ángel a Demonio**

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando decidieron irse a dormir… o intentar dormir. Hermione se sentía en las nubes cuando se acomodó de nuevo en su cama. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que sería un secreto, y aunque Draco le advirtió que si le daba la gana besarla frente a todo el mundo, no le iba a importar y lo haría, la dejó bastante nerviosa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los besos de aquel platino que le sonreía con la mirada.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. La madriguera era un lugar tan agradable, que simplemente no querían dejarla. Quedaban dos semanas para entrar a clases y tanto los Weasley como Lobo, Rayo y Minou, querían alargar unas semanas más sus vacaciones.

Harry, Ron y Draco, en un intento de hombría, decidieron no afeitarse hasta llegar al colegio. Ron había logrado un par de pelusas color roja en la barbilla mientras que Harry algo de bigote negro. En cuanto a Draco, no se le notaba nada. El bello facial que tenía incipiente era tan claro, que Harry y Ron, se burlaban de él por no ser macho como ellos.

La diversión pasó rápida, entre juegos en el lago, picnics en el bosque cerca de la casa y las carreras de caballitos (siendo Draco y Harry los caballos y Ginny y Hermione los ginetes) y conversaciones a altas horas de la noche con cigarrillos y cerveza de mantequilla de parte de los hombres y gomitas (y cigarros para Ginny) por parte de las niñas, solo quedaba 1 día para ir de nuevo a Hogwarts, a enfrentar este año quizás qué peligro.

El día comenzó tranquilo. Era 31 de agosto, y Hermione con Draco llevaban ya 16 días juntos y en absoluto secreto. Querían mantenerlo en así hasta llegar al tren para contárselos a sus amigos. Querían ver juntos las caras del trío de serpientes y las de los varones del trio dorado y según palabras textuales de Draco "_esto será épico"_

El desayuno comenzó y fue Ginny quien fue a darles el aviso a los varones para que despertaran.

Entró sigilosa a la habitación. Al entrar, un fuerte aroma a…. hombre inundó sus pulmones, haciéndola retroceder. Vio a su hermano en la primera cama, durmiendo destapado, con la cara en la almohada y roncando sonoramente. Luego vio a Draco, quien dormía boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, el cabello enmarañado y la boca semi-abierta roncando a la par con el pelirrojo, y por último, Harry que dormía hecho una bolita en medio de la cama, roncando estrepitosamente. El trío roncaba con un compás divertido, primero roncaba Harry con un sonido suave, luego de manera gutural Ron y por ultimo Draco de manera similar a la de Harry pero más grave. Ginny no pudo más que mirar y reírse. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la cocina. Ahí, Hermione conversaba con Molly Weasley

\- ese trío de bestias no despertará con nada… y huelen asqueroso. Es una mezcla a pies y… iug…-dijo la muchacha riendo acomodando su vestido veraniego color damasco claro, en escote V y amarrado del pecho que dejaba su espalda desnuda.

\- los Muggles le llaman a eso, "olor a rodilla"-dijo Hermione riendo y acomodando su cabello en la coleta alta que llevaba. Usaba aquel día una falda color verde agua y una blusa color crema con diseño de flores muy pequeñas en los bordes. Traía unas sandalias de un color claro.

\- ¿cómo es eso cariño?-preguntó Molly con el delantal de cocina sobre su vestido de flores

\- ay mamá… "entre pies y trasero"-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos, haciendo reír a Molly sonoramente

\- ya van a ver… voy a despertarlos yo.

Molly subió las escaleras mientras Hermione y Ginny la miraban. Ginny se volteó hacia Hermione y le arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿me contarás ahora?...estamos solas.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos de nervios… tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Ginny, pero la promesa con Draco se lo impedía, sin contar con que siempre había gente y cuando se encontraba sola, no encontraba el valor para confesarse. Hermione sonrió… Draco no se enterará, ¿o si? Pensó la castaña.

\- Draco y yo somos novios desde el 16 de agosto-dijo Hermione en susurro lo más rápido que pudo.

Ginny abrió la boca para chillar, pero fue otro grito el que la detuvo

\- _¡ARRIBA, TRIO DE BESTIAS, Y SE VAN A BAÑAR QUE ESTA HABITACIÓN HUELE A RODILLA!-_ gritó Molly Weasley haciendo reír a Hermione y Ginny al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido de pies en el segundo piso, corriendo hacia el primer y tercer piso, en donde se encontraban baños-listo-dijo Molly bajando-Draco está en el tercer piso, Harry en el segundo y Ron ha bajado para bañarse… son un trio de sucios...de verdad era una mezcla asquerosa que tenían ese trio

\- te dije mamá… son un trio de bestias… entre un Lobo y una Comadreja, dejan mucho hedor

\- siempre me pregunté por qué a Harry no le pusieron un apodo de animal, como a ustedes-dijo Molly volviendo a la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno

\- Draco le puso el apodo a Harry, por la cicatriz…a demás… ¿qué animal representaría lo representaría?-preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

\- pues… su padre era "cornamenta" si mal no recuerdo-dijo Molly mirando el techo recordando-pero sería muy rebuscado, ¿no es así?

Las niñas asintieron.

10 minutos después, los muchachos estaban bañados y listos para desayunar. Harry y Ron estaban con un jean azul y una camiseta manga corta, roja y verde respectivamente. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras la señora Weasley les servía. Draco llegó de último, usaba un jean como sus amigos y una camiseta manga corta color azul oscura con detalles en línea. Las pulseras en las muñecas izquierdas de los muchachos se les veían muy bien. El rubio se acomodó el pelo hacia un lado y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Hermione junto con un "buenos días" entre sus cabellos, se sentó a su lado.

Ginny los miraba sonriendo. Cerró los ojos nerviosa y fuertemente, con la sonrisa abierta de la misma forma y se dedicó a comer al abrir los ojos. Draco miró la situación. Miró a Hermione y luego a Ginny y lo entendió todo. Sonrió de medio lado y movió su cabeza en negativo, mientras comía unas tostadas con mantequilla.

\- Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle-murmuró Hermione riendo mientras miraba a sus amigos y volvía a su desayuno

\- Ñoña-dijo Harry sonriendo con la mirada cansada junto con la castaña-… chiste muggle-dijo Harry a los presentes quienes los miraba extrañado.

Draco miró a sus amigos. Ron estaba preocupado, miraba a Rayo con el ceño fruncido y la boca del mismo modo hacia un lado. Comprendió y recordó entonces lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla, Potter?-preguntó Draco dándole otra mordida a su pan, sin dejar de mirar al niño que vivió.

\- …si… es desesperante…-murmuró Harry. Molly, Ginny y Hermione lo miraban preocupadas-veo cosas… veo a Sirius, veo a la serpiente, veo…-suspiro-veo a Voldemort mirándome… es…horrible.

\- Si quieres, puedo hacer una posición para dormir sin sueños-ofreció Draco arqueando una ceja comprendiendo la situación; él también tenía pesadillas con Bellatrix y sabia, o al menos intuía en algo, la sensación de terror que se apoderaba de Harry al soñar con el lord tenebroso.

\- No Draco, gracias…estoy bien-dijo Harry bebiendo su tasa de té. Draco alzó una ceja

\- Sí, claro… muy bien, excelente-dijo Draco molesto, con aquel tono de ironía que lo caracterizaba- te retorciste toda la noche, llamaste a mi tío Sirius toda la puta noche y te hiciste bolita a las… ¿qué horas Ron?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando al pelirrojo quien miraba a Harry de manera desaprobatoria.

\- Tres de la mañana-acotó Ron

\- ¡tres de la mañana! Sí, hermano, estás súper bien…de maravillas

\- Está bien, deja el sarcasmo-dijo Harry sonriendo-… no me encuentro del todo bien-Harry miró a Draco con las cejas alzadas-¿podrías hacerme una poción?

Draco sonrió y asintió, tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza. Molly explicó que no tenía ingredientes suficientes para una poción, así que Draco resolvió ir a comprar.

Luego del desayuno y las recomendaciones –y del cabello castaño regalado por Ginny- Draco salió de la cocina. El bello facial casi imperceptible, ahora se notaba. Tenía una barba incipiente, mucho más tupida que la de Ron y por supuesto, más que la de Harry

\- Ahora… ¿Quién es el macho?-preguntó Draco mirándose al espejo-me queda… me gusta-dijo el muchacho dejando caer su cabello hacia el lado. Tendría que cortárselo pronto, ya que le estaba rosando el lóbulo de la oreja- Vamos Hermione, no tengo todo el día, hay que estar aquí temprano-dijo el muchacho mirando a la castaña que tenía una tostada en la boca. Mientras acariciaba su notoria y delgada barba

\- ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo luego de tragar y fijarse en la barba incipiente del muchacho.

\- No…solo quiero verte caminar-dijo Draco mirándola con una ceja alzada

\- Eres insoportable, Lobo

\- Bueno…si no quieres-dijo el muchacho dando la vuelta-nos vemos más tarde

\- … espérame-dijo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza y corría al baño. Cuando estuvo lista, salieron de la casa

\- Tenga cuidado-gritó Molly desde la cocina.

* * *

Draco sonreía complacido, sabía perfectamente cómo convencer a su novia para que hiciera algo. Era un puto manipulador y le gustaba que Hermione le hiciera caso cuando le proponía algo.

Reflexionó sobre el hecho de que Hermione-hija de muggle- Granger fuera su novia… él, Draco-sangre pura y linaje centenario- Malfoy. Era simplemente irrisorio, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de la casa, Draco pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros de Hermione mientras que con la mano la mano izquierda, tomó la diestra de la muchacha mientras esta pasaba la zurda por la cintura del rubio. Hermione sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras este besaba la cabeza de la muchacha.

\- No puedo creer que hayan pasados dos días para poder tenerte así-dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione y caminaba más lento para ajustar sus pasos.

\- Había mucha gente, no podíamos estar solos ni un momento-explicó Hermione mirando, solo podía ver su prominente barbilla, dándose cuenta que algunos vellos que crecían castaños, tenían la raíz casi blanca en ese lugar.

\- Sí… aun así le contaste a Ginny de lo nuestro-dijo Draco tranquilamente.

Hermione lo miró impresionada y se paró en seco, Draco la miró sorprendido

\- ¿cómo… cómo te diste cuenta...?-balbució Hermione

\- Vamos preciosa…. Ginny no es la mujer más discreta del mundo. La conozco desde mucho y se cómo reacciona y puedo saber medianamente lo que piensa…

\- Deja de ocupar la _Legeremancia_ con tus amigos, Draco-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

\- No lo he ocupado… cuando te saludé en la mañana, Ginny sonrió nerviosa y se colocó colorada… es lógico que ya lo sabe, y si yo no se lo he contado, has sido tú.

\- Si… lo siento-dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

Draco sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba la cara de culpabilidad que la castaña colocaba cuando la descubrían. Draco acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha y los besó tiernamente

\- Dos días sin tus besos... pensé que moriría-dijo Draco aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando el aire que Hermione botaba por su nariz, para luego suspirar rozando dicha nariz con la suya.

\- Y… ¿no estás enojado?-dijo Hermione mirándolo y mordiendo su labio inferior, cosa que a Draco le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago

\- No… y no muerdas tu labio, muérdeme a mí-dijo Draco besándola con apremio y desesperación.

Hermione se derretía entre sus brazos y tenía miedo de caerse si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de Draco.

\- Es mejor que vayamos a comprar… es peligroso estar en medio de un bosque con un Lobo tan apuesto-dijo Hermione sonriendo

\- ¿Esa es una invitación?-preguntó Draco

\- No... no lo es

\- Pues a mí me sonó a una propuesta muy indecente que por su puesto, como buen Slytherin, no rechazaría por nada del mundo-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose

\- Pues, yo como Gryffindor, tendré que rechazar-dijo Hermione empinándose y besando los labios de Draco tiernamente, haciendo suspirar al ex rubio.

Draco sonrió, la volvió a abrazar mientras le soltaba el cabello para que callera desordenadamente por su espalda y hombros. La miró por un instante y sonrió satisfecho. Así le gustaba… su Minou como una leona. Hermione ordenó su cabello para que los risos cayeran de mejor manera. Draco sonrió y besó la cabeza de su novia, para seguir su camino hacia callejón Diagon.

* * *

Ya en callejón Diagon, Draco comenzó a comprar millones de cosas. Hermione lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco-o loca- por la forma que compraba. Primero, los ingredientes para una vida de poción sin sueños, luego víveres como para una hambruna, carne, pescado, abarrotes, comida perecible y no perecible como para un ejército, finalmente, corrieron al caldero chorreante para ir a Londres muggle y comprar todo el tabaco muggle que pudo encontrar. Draco tendría tabaco para todo el jodido año. Todo colocado en una bolsa con expansión infinita que llevaba Hermione, de color rojo opaco con diseño en negro. Cuando, devuelta en el callejón Diagon, estuvo a punto de comprar una pierna de cero de unos 10 kilos, lo detuvo

\- ¿¡Lobo, porqué tanta comida!?-preguntó Hermione teniendo cuidado al no pronunciar su nombre verdadero

\- Hemos estado casi 20 días en casa de los Weasley comiendo de su comida. Quiero dejarle la despensa llena a Molly antes de irnos-dijo el muchacho mientras descolgaba la pierna de cerdo y la colocaba en una bolsa y posteriormente, meterla en la pequeña bolsa de Hermione- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré así que no me mires así-dijo Draco al ver que Hermione fruncía el ceño

\- Pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado? O sea…. Molly se enojará contigo-advirtió Hermione con el ceño preocupado mientras Draco le pagaba al vendedor.

\- No te preocupes-dijo besando su cabeza-todo estará bien… tampoco busco gratitud. Esto lo meteremos a la despensa sin que se dé cuenta, así que relájate-dijo Draco muy convencido por su plan.

Hermione negó sonriendo con la cabeza. Luego lo miró y lo siguió en su dulce locura. No entendía cómo un chico que se mostraba como un arrogante, egocéntrico, puto playboy, promiscuo, sarcástico y narcisista con todo el colegio, podía a llegar a ser tan dulce. Miró la sonrisa de Draco. Era tan genuina. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir viéndola en el colegio. Luego pensó en el plan que Bellatrix le propuso a Draco y que este lo tomó de la mejor forma. Tal vez, podría ver cumplido su sueño de ver sonreír a Draco todo el año.

Unos labios en su mejilla la sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué tanto piensa la sabelotodo de Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco sonriendo

\- En que quiero unas gomitas-dijo sonriendo y apuntando un local donde vendían gomitas de todos los sabores.

Draco sonrió, y tomando su mano, entró al local, haciendo que Hermione eligiera las gomitas que quisiera. Cuando ya tenía los sabores que quería, Draco sacó su bolsita de piel color negra y pagó al vendedor, mientras la castaña comía una gomita color verde sabor limón, ofreciéndole a Draco una de la bolsa. El muchacho sonrió, se acercó a Hermione y con un beso profundo, le quitó la gomita que estaba saboreando, haciéndola reír.

\- Así me gusta más-dijo besando su cabeza mientras Hermione tomaba otra gomita para comer, sonriendo y completamente sonrosada-Necesito ir con Ollivander's-murmuró Draco cuando ya estaban fuera de la tienda

\- ¿Para qué? Si se puede saber, claro

\- Claro que puedes… no se… tengo la sensación que necesitaré una varita de repuesto-murmuró el muchacho caminando hacia la tienda de Ollivander's.

Estaba tal como la recordaban, pero un poco más vacía que de costumbre. Draco y Hermione entraron tomados de la mano y se acercaron al mesón. Ahí, un hombre de cabello con los miró expectante

\- Bienvenidos a Ollivander's, ¿qué se les ofrece jóvenes?

\- Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander-dijo Hermione sonriendo

\- Señorita Granger, que agradable sorpresa… ¿Quién es el muchacho que la acompaña?

\- Lobo Black, señor, un gusto-dijo Draco haciendo una voz más grave de la que tenía. Hermione casi se desmaya con aquella voz

\- Un gusto señor Black… ¿algo de la honorable familia Black?-preguntó Ollivander con curiosidad

\- No, soy hijo de muggle-dijo Draco sonriendo-necesito una varita, la mía se ha roto

\- Oh, sí... claro… veamos…

Ollivander fue a unos estantes y mientras los miraba, miraba también a Draco. Tenía que encontrar una repisa para aquel hijo de muggle que se le presentaba. Tenía un aire de grandeza a pesar de su sangre, pero la señorita Granger también tenía ese aire. No por nada era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, fama que conocía medio mundo mágico. Cuando llegó a la última gaveta, pudo sacar 5 varitas. Las tomó y las puso sobre la mesa.

\- Elija una, creo que cualquiera de estas le servirá, señor Black.

Draco acercó la mano, con la palma hacia abajo y pasó su mano sobre las baritas sin tocarlas, hasta que la tercera de la fina, subió sola a su mano. Era de color café con un mango doblado.

\- Espino… 16°… fibra de corazón de dragón… es una muy buena varita-dijo Ollivander luego de examinarla- es algo cara, señor-advirtió el anciano

\- Envuélvala, señor Ollivander, me la llevo-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Draco pagó la varita y la guardo con caja y todo en la bolsa de Hermione. Dieron las gracias al anciano y sonriendo salieron de la tienda.

Caminaron media cuadra, cuando una explosión los llevó al suelo. Draco se colocó sobre Hermione, y la levantó, corriendo hacia un callejón. La tienda de Ollivander había sido atacada. Mucha gente gritaba de miedo, mientras que Draco abrazaba a Hermione y esta miraba junto con el ojigris la escena. Dos hombres vestidos de negro con capucha y máscaras color plateado salieron acompañando a un hombre alto que los dos muchachos conocían; Greyback.

El licántropo tenía en su poder a un hombre encapuchado con una especie de bolsa muy sucia. Los entregó a los hombres encapuchados y comenzó a olfatear el aire.

Nuevamente, ese aroma a vainilla lo inundó, sabiendo que ese aroma era la de una mujer joven y sus instintos más sucios comenzaron a salir a flote. Tenía deseos de poseer aquel aroma y mojó sus labios con la lengua de manera lujuriosa

\- Maldito hijo de la gran puta-dijo Draco usando _Legeremancia_ sobre el licántropo, aun escondido con Hermione entre sus brazos-¡Mirack!-dijo mientras veía que el hombre seguía el aroma.

El elfo doméstico llegó al instante. Vestía un pantalón negro y un sweater del mismo color, notando su camisa blanca debajo. El elfo, inteligente como él solo, cogió las manos de Draco y Hermione y los sacó de inmediato del lugar.

Greyback seguía el fuerte aroma a vainilla hasta el callejón, pero no encontró nada. Solo sentía una fuerte esencia de vainilla mezclada con un perfume de "esencia de dragón" que conocí muy bien, pero no recordaba en dónde lo había sentido. Solo vio un paquete de papel que estaba tirado en el lugar descuidadamente, con unas gomitas de colores en su interior y desparramándose.

* * *

Llegaron a la madriguera, asustados y polvorientos. La explosión les había llegado muy cerca y más de algo los había golpeado levemente. Estaban desorientados y muy sucios. Hermione soltó a Draco y se agachó para abrazar Mirack, quien recibió el abrazo gustoso

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-arrullaba Hermione al elfo, quien olía a jabón de lavandas-muchas gracias, Mirack… ya es segunda vez que nos salvas, muchas gracias.

\- Mirack está para ayudar-dijo el elfo de voz suave y ojos celestes gigantes.

\- Mirack…eres un verdadero amigo-dijo Draco tomando el hombro del elfo, arrodillándose junto a Hermione-gracias.

\- … Mirack está feliz de serle útil, señor.

\- Eres más que eso Mirack-dijo Hermione abrazándolo nuevamente

Desde la venta de la cocina, Ginny y Molly vieron la escena y salieron de inmediato a verlos.

\- Mirack debe irse-dijo el elfo mirando a Molly

\- No, por favor, quédate-dijo Hermione tomando su mano

\- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Molly

\- Atacaron el callejón Diagon-dijo Hermione mirando a Molly desde el suelo, aún con la manita del elfo entre sus manos. Molly se llevó las manos a la boca

\- ¿Están bien?-preguntó de inmediato revisándolos

\- Si… se llevaron a Ollivander…-dijo Draco dejándose revisar

Molly los quedó mirando y sin más, les pidió que entraran a la casa. Draco le narró lo que había pasado cuando salieron de la tienda del hombre de las varitas mientras todos comían (incluido Mirack sentado en la mesa entre Draco y Hermione), lo que leyó en la mente de Greyback, sin obviar el asqueroso pensamiento, cosa que asustó a los presentes, en especial a Hermione.

\- No te preocupes… si llegase a tocarte un solo cabello, se quedaría sin su asquerosa descendencia… y tendría que ir al baño sentado-dijo Draco entre dientes notoriamente enojado. El cabello comenzaba a notarse la raíz de color platina, lo mismo que su bigote.

Hermione solo pudo abrazarlo, recibiendo uno de vuelta.

\- Qué demonios querrá Greyback con Ollivander…-se preguntó Molly mientras se paseaba por la cocina. El almuerzo ya había terminado.

\- Ni idea… pero de que planea algo malo, lo planea-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido mirando el piso notoriamente enojado.

\- Necesito un cigarro-murmuró Draco para Hermione

\- Deja eso-murmuró Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Draco respondió besando su frente, aún abrazados.

A esas alturas, le importaba un comino que los chicos se enteraran de que estaban de novios. Solo sentía la necesidad de abrazar a Hermione y asegurarse que nadie se le acercaría para dañarla, ultrajarla o hacerle cualquier mal. Él la cuidaría, a pesar de que sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de apañárselas sola, no le importaba… él era quien cuidaría de ella con uñas y dientes, como el Lobo que era… como el Black que era… porque, para ser sinceros… los Malfoy nunca se habían destacado por ser valientes ni por defender a los suyos, y es por eso que fue a Slytherin en primer año, y no a Gryffindor; tarde había descubierto su veta Black.

Draco salió de su letargo cuando Hermione se separó de él, tomando su mano y colocando la bolsa roja en la mesa. Recordó entonces los ingredientes para la poción. Comenzó a sacar los ingredientes ordenándolos, mientras todos los presentes lo observaban.

\- Mirack debe marcharse. El señor Zabini debe estar preocupado al ver que no regresé

\- Muchas gracias Mirack-dijo Draco sonriéndole al elfo. Hermione tomó las manos del elfo y sonrió

\- Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas

\- el deber de Mirack es proteger al amo Draco y a la ama Hermione, no tiene que dar las gracias

\- si… debo hacerlo-dijo Hermione sonriendo dándole un pequeño apretón de manos, el elfo se separó de ella.

\- Mirack… mañana a las 9:20 aquí ¿está bien? Iremos al andén 9 ¾ por mi madre.

\- Claro amo.

Mirack miró a los presentes, sonriendo y chasqueando los dedos, desapareció. Draco volvió a su labor con los ingredientes, poniéndolos todos en una bolsa cercana.

\- Iré al taller del señor Weasley… ¿no le molesta?-preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises a la dueña de casa.

\- No cariño, no me molesta… ve…

\- Te acompañamos-dijo Ron siendo secundado por Harry para salir de la cocina.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápida y la hora del té había llegado, Ron había cambiado el té por cerveza de mantequilla y los panecillos por comida chatarra, así que los tres amigos comieron de manera amena, mientras el rubio con puntas castañas seguía haciendo la poción.

Draco estaba muy callado. Tenía las marcas de los lados de la nariz notoriamente marcadas, mostrando la cara de profundo disgusto que el platino tenía en el momento. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras cortaba las raíces y los ingredientes para la poción

\- ¿Qué es lo que te perturba, Draco?-preguntó Ron sentado con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla

\- Ese hijo de puta de Greyback... quería… quería-las manos de Draco comenzaron a temblar, tuvo que dejar el cuchillo y sentarse cerca de los muchachos para beber un trago largo de cerveza de mantequilla-ese hijo de puta quería poseer a Hermione… vi mil y una maneras de cómo poner su asqueroso miembro entre las piernas de aquella chica virgen que, gracias a merlín, no supo quién era… ¡tenía unas ganas de matarlo, de romperle el cuello al hijo de la gran puta ese!- las luces comenzaron a parpadear y un pequeño temblor se apoderó del lugar

\- Draco…tu magia…cuidado… relájate, hermano-dijo Harry levantándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombro de Draco-no puedes ponerte así… no pasó nada

\- … ¿a no? ¿cómo te sentirías tu si pensaran eso de mini Weasley?-preguntó Draco calmándose y mirando a Harry aún molesto.

La cara de Harry cambió de inmediato. Las ojeras se hicieron más profundas y su expresión más fría… nuevamente, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, pero Harry se tranquilizó respirando hondamente y lanzando un gruñido desde el pecho para luego volver a sentarse y beber un trago largo de cerveza

\- Ok...tu ganas… hay que romperle el cuello a ese idiota

Draco se levantó y siguió su labor con la poción. Ron quiso cambiar el tema.

\- Te queda bien el pelo largo-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había producido

\- Debo cortarlo, o tirarlo todo hacia atrás… no quiero tener el pelo tan largo como mi padre… ahí sí que me parecería a él-murmuró eso último, siendo escuchado igualmente por Harry y Ron.

\- Gracias, Draco…-dijo Harry de repente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo lo bueno que has hecho por nosotros-dijo sonriendo sinceramente

\- Oye, tengo habilidades en pociones, pero no es para tanto. Sé que si la comadreja supiera hacerlo, lo haría

\- No lo digo solo por las pociones… lo digo por todo-dijo Harry sonriendo-todos estos años nos has cubierto las espaldas, exponiéndote no solo a ti, sino que al trio de serpientes… Theo, Blaise y Pansy se han arriesgado por nosotros, han roto las reglas, han hecho hasta lo imposible para que no nos descubran… y tú también te pones en riesgo para que no sospeche el resto de tu casa y el resto de Hogwarts…-dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

\- No es para tanto-dijo Draco moviendo su cabeza lejos de la poción para sacar lo poco castaño que le quedaba.

Recordaba las veces que había ayudado al trio dorado, con miedo de ser descubierto, con temor de todo… pero con los años, la idea de ayudar a los chicos y romper un poco las reglas, era su modus vivendi. Mientras más peligro corría, mejor se sentía y aunque el miedo nunca se fue de su ser cuando ayudó a descubrir la cámara de los secretos, o cuando conoció a su tío Sirius, el hecho de ayudar, aun que sea, un poquito a sus amigos, lo hacía sentir vivo.

El muchacho siguió revolviendo la poción hasta que quedó lista. Guardó la gran cantidad en 10 pequeños frascos y en una caja, se las entregó a Harry.

\- Gracias, hermano-dijo Harry riendo

\- De nada-dijo Draco ya con el cabello completamente platino.

\- Vamos a la cocina. Quizás mamá te pueda cortar el cabello.

\- Pensaba pedírselo a Hermione, Ron

\- No… no lo hagas-dijo Harry serio-te dejará calvo-dijo Harry tocándose un mechón de cabello que estaba más corto en la parte de atrás, haciendo reír a Ron.

Caminaron con todo ya limpio y listo de vuelta a la casa. Draco sonreía al recordar la vez que conoció a Sirius. Para la navidad del cuarto año, cuando le hizo prometer que cuidaría de su "primo por derecho"

**[Flashback]**

_Luego de la cena navideña en casa de sus padres, Draco decidió ir a repartir regalos. Sonrió frente al espejo con su capa negra bien estirada y se despeinó su largo y liso cabello. Luego llamó a su fiel Mirack y tomando la mano del elfo, partió a la casa de los Weasley sin ser visto; era media noche._

_\- Feliz navidad!-dijo en cuanto llegó._

_\- Lobo!-gritó Harry corriendo a su encuentro junto con Ron y Hermione, quienes lo abrazaron-qué haces aquí, lobo de pacotilla-dijo Harry sonriendo_

_\- Nada, pedazo de mierda, solo quise venir a saludar._

_\- Dejen de tratarse mal-dijo Hermione abrazándolo_

_\- ¿Por qué? Somos hombres, nos tratamos mal-dijo hundiendo su cara en el cabello de la muchacha-feliz navidad Minou-murmuró_

_\- Feliz navidad…-dijo la chica separándose de él, mostrando en su cuello el hermoso collar de rubíes rojos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Draco._

_\- Hay alguien que te quiero presentar-dijo el ojiazul tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo cerca de la mesa._

_Era un hombre de contextura delgada, cabello ondulado y barba fina. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que Draco pudo reconocer muy bien, a tal punto de quedarse mudo de la impresión_

_\- Lobo, te presento a tu tío… Sirius Black._

_Sirius se quedó mirándolo asustado. Un Malfoy cerca de su ahijado era impensable. Pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco, no pudo más que sonreír_

_\- Así que tú eres el hijo de mi hermanita Cissa…-dijo Sirius acercándose. Hermione se acercó a Draco junto con Ron. Draco al mirarlos, abrazó a Hermione tratando de protegerla. Sabía lo que decían de Sirius y nunca le creyó mucho a Harry sobre la inocencia de aquel hombre -me alegra que sacaras el buen corazón de mi hermana-dijo al ver como abrazaba a la chica_

_\- Mi madre me ha hablado de usted-dijo respetuoso pero con recelo, hablaba con los dientes apretados y miraba con desconfianza._

_\- ¿Eres amigo de Harry?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo_

_\- Es como mi hermano-dijo Draco convencido_

_\- Pues…-Sirius se acercó tomando su hombro-cuídalo…porque es tu primo por derecho... y siendo tú mayor que Harry, aunque sea por un mes y medio, es tu deber-dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_Draco soltó un momento a Hermione y sonrió. Narcissa le había contado muchas historias de lo buen hermano que era. Narcissa Malfoy le había contado del aura de su hermano, que hacía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, lo quisieran o lo respetaran y ahora que se lo encontraba, sentía la necesidad de comprobarlo. Estiró su mano para tomar la de Sirius de manera segura_

_\- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… Lobo para mis amigos-dijo Draco sonriendo._

_Sirius se quedó anonadado… el hombre sonrió y abrazó al muchacho platino_

_\- Me alegra que mi familia tengo un descendiente tan bueno como tú, Lobo._

_Draco sonrió y recibió el abrazo de su único tío de manera grata. Los presentes se encontraban emocionados con el reencuentro familiar y se dedicaron a mirar la escena con ternura._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

La noche había llegado rápido, y con ella, las pesadillas de Harry.

Draco, con el cabello más corto, despertó a media noche con los gritos de Harry. Se levantó de su cama solo con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa y se acercó a la cama de Harry quien, como siempre, hablaba incoherencias

\- Es pársel-dijo Ron

\- Lo había notado… ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba y se colocaba al otro lado de la cama

\- Despertarlo, obvio…rayo… rayo despierta…

\- ¡Rayo, a mini Weasley la están mirando desnuda!

\- ¡que no se le acerquen!-dijo Harry despertando con la varita en la mano y apuntando al frente

\- …¿tenías que ocupar a mi hermana para despertarlo?-preguntó Ron mientras Draco reía por debajo

Harry, sudando como siempre y sentado en su cama, dejó la varita a un lado y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo

\- ¿No te hizo efecto la poción?-preguntó Draco preocupado. Estaba seguro de haberla hecho correctamente

\- No me la tomé-confesó Harry respirando con dificultad

\- Vieras que estúpido eres-dijo Draco acercándose al velador para abrirlo y sacar la poción que había dejado ahí. Se la tendió y se sentó en la cama mientras Harry se la tomaba.

Draco sacó una camiseta manga larga color gris y se la colocó, luego, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno con la varita, luego ofreció a los chicos, los cuales aceptaron imitando al rubio. Ron hizo levitar el cenicero que tenían en medio de la habitación para botar la ceniza.

\- Ok, Draco… mientras a Harry le hace efecto la poción, cuéntanos… ¿qué ha pasado con Hermione?

Draco lo miró sonriendo con malicia

\- Por qué no nos cuentas tú, Ron… ¿qué con mi amiga, casi hermana, Pansy Parkinson?-dijo mientras botaba el humo del cigarro

\- No jodas… Pansy es una serpiente, no podría estar con ella-dijo frunciendo el ceño y fumando un poco más su cigarro mientras su sonrojo se confundía con su cabello.

\- Draco, no cambies el tema

\- ¿y tú, hermano? ¿qué pasa con mini Weasley? –dijo Draco con malicia. No quería tomar el tema de Hermione porque sabía, que esos dos iban a hacerlo confesar.

\- Ella está consiente que no puedo estar con ella por ahora… mientras Voldemort esté vivo, no puedo arriesgarla-dijo Harry para luego aspirar el humo del cigarro

La cara de Draco se transformó. De ser una sonrisa amplia, pasó a ser una mueca de desagrado.

\- Eres un estúpido, Potter-dijo Draco subiendo un poco el labio derecho, arrastrando las palabras y con el ceño fruncido-si amas a esa chica, no la dejes ir, debes estar con ella el tiempo que dure-dijo recordando las palabras de Hermione-amala ahora que puedes… o qué, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo linda que se ha puesto? Algún otro imbécil se dará cuenta y la enamorará… ¿qué quieres? ¿perderla? No seas idiota. Ella no puede esperar toda la vida para que te atrevas, eso es de… de…

\- De idiotas-dijo Ron secundando a Draco también notoriamente molesto.

\- ¡Y tú mismo cuñado te lo dice!-alegó el platinado fumando el poco cigarro que le quedaba

\- ¿y qué hay de ti?-comentó Harry molesto-... con tus "no puedo estar con Hermione porque soy un hijo de mortífago" o "es peligroso que los Slytherin se enteren" y no sé qué otras estupideces más… no tienes moral para decir…

\- Hermione y yo somos novios desde el 16 de agosto-dijo Draco interrumpiendo notoriamente molesto, dejando sorprendido a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con los ojos sumamente abiertos-y lo mío es más peligroso. A ti te persogue una estúpido reptiliano y lo más probable es que si estás junto a Ginny, en el colegio la van a defender como lo que es… la novia del elegido… en cambio Hermione, solo será la "traidora" y ella lo ha aceptado-dijo con los dientes apretados de la rabia- A eso súmale que Greyback ya sintió el aroma de mi novia y tengo miedo… miedo a que le haga algo, que la vea y se la viole en cualquier momento, pero no me importa sentir miedo, ¿sabes por qué?-preguntó ya dejando de lado el cigarro y agitado por la rabia y el temor-porque la quiero, porque daría mi vida por ella y si es necesario morir para tenerla a salvo, lo haré… tengo porqué luchar y no voy… no vamos, a perder esta oportunidad que tenemos de querernos… mañana podría ser muy tarde… podrías hacer lo mismo por Ginny… ella merece eso y mucho más-dijo Draco al fin poniéndose el cigarro en la boca, aspirando y apagándolo en el cenicero para luego caminar hacia la salida

\- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron aun en shock

\- Al baño…

Draco salió de la habitación hecho una furia y lanzando el humo del cigarro… sí, era hijo de mortífago. Sí, estaba jugando a los dos bandos y sí, estaba exponiendo a Hermione… pero no quería dejar de tenerla como la tenía; cerca, a su lado, sintiendo su cariño… sabía que era jodidamente egoísta su postura, pero también sabía, que Hermione no lo dejaría alejarse solo por ese miedo a que la dañaran. Iba a hacer que eso que tenían durara. Llevaban apenas 16 días de noviazgo y no quería que quedara como un "amor de verano". Caminó decidido hacia la habitación de las niñas. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio la cama de Ginny, con una pelirroja tapada hasta los ojos. Se acercó cauteloso hacia la cama de Hermione y acarició su mejilla. Dormía tan tranquila que no quiso despertarla, así que dándole un pequeño beso en el cabello enmarañado, tomó el bolso rojo con negro y salió de ahí sin hacer ruido directo a la cocina.

* * *

La mañana llegó tranquila. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana del 1° de Septiembre y Draco Malfoy estaba ya vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color. Su pelo húmedo por la ducha, estaba peinado cuidadosamente hacia un lado, sin dejar que ni una parte del cabello se moviera. Contempló a aquel hombre que estaba frente a él. Rasgos duros, mirada fría e inexpresiva. Luego cerró los ojos y se despeinó. Pudo ver así a su verdadero "yo". No le gustaba lo que tenía que aparentar, pero si quería mantener el plan tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que ser Draco Malfoy para su madre. Solo serían unas horas, luego, volvería a ser Lobo. Se peinó nuevamente y se fijó el cabello con gomina. Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia la cocina.

Eran las 8:00 cuando Hermione despertó. Tenía un dolor de estómago horrible y todo era por el hambre que sentía. No había cenado muy bien y no había podido dormir muy bien.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño raudamente. Sabía que Draco se iría temprano y quería despedirse. Se ducho, vistió y luego cepilló su cabello, ordenándolo en una coleta alta.

Bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba. El hombre vestido de negro le daba la espalda. Su cabello platinado y peinado hacia al lado, amoldado de manera impecable. Hasta el principio de la escalera se sentía el aroma de "esencia de Dragón" que la embriagaba, así que decidió acercarse con una sonrisa. Draco sintió a la muchacha y se volteó un poco. Estaba impecablemente afeitado y se notaban sus rasgos duros en su barbilla prominente. Alrededor de su nariz estaban ambas líneas que les decía al mundo "no se acerquen" Hermione entendió esas líneas y se detuvo asustada. Draco abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su efecto. Sonrió amablemente y sus ojos se calmaron. Hermione pudo ver que el hielo se derretía, dejando ver los grises tranquilos como mercurio.

\- Buenos días… lamento haberte asustado-dijo Draco caminando hasta su lado, tomándola por la cintura. Usaba un sweater con escote v color rosado, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas con caña negra. Draco se agachó un poco para juntar su frente junto con la de Hermione, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos-te ver hermosa-dijo mientras sacaba la diestra de su espalda ya colocaba en la nuca de Hermione con delicadeza. La atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla tranquilamente.

Luego de unos segundos, el beso subió de tono algo desesperado. Hermione rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Draco y lo abrazó más fuerte, apegando su cuerpo al del platino, mientras que despeinaba el suave cabello platinado

\- No sirve de nada peinarme cuando estás cerca-murmuró Draco sin despegar su boca de la de Hermione-nos *beso* veremos *beso*en *beso* el *beso* tren*beso más largo* ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione solo asintió y volvió a besar a Draco. Un carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación.

Ahí, parados uno al lado del otro, Fred y George los observaban sonriendo

\- Creo que son 20 galeones, hermano-dijo Fred estirando la mano hacia George, el cual depositó el dinero

\- Estoy seguro que le dio un filtro-dijo George con el ceño fruncido pero divertido

Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza. Intentó huir, pero Draco se lo impidió

\- ¿Apostaste contra un Malfoy, George?-preguntó Draco sonriendo de lado

\- No… aposté contra un Lobo que tenía miedo a enamorarse, amigo Lobo-dijo el muchacho riendo y caminando a la cocina

Draco sonrió y besó la cabeza de Hermione.

Ya estaban todos abajo. Ginny, Harry y Ron se habían levantado temprano para alistarse. En los días que estuvieron en la casa de los Weasley, había aprovechado de hacer todas las compras para aquel día, así que no se preocuparon por llegar tarde, podían trasladarse rápidamente.

Eran las 9:20 cuando Mirack llegó junto a Draco. Este ya tenía todas sus cosas en los bolsillos (incluyendo su cargamento de cigarrillos y la varita de repuesto que aún no entendía por qué la tenía) y se dirigió hacia los chicos

\- Nos veremos en el tren-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione se levantó. No podía entender el mal presentimiento que tenía en el pecho. Peinó los cabellos de Draco hacia un lado, haciéndolo ver más frio y calculador. No entendía cómo un simple cambio de look podía convertirle de un Ángel a un Demonio.

\- Cuídate… -dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad. Draco la miró con dolor en su mirada

\- A la mierda que se enteren-dijo Draco cerrando los ojos hastiado. tomó la cara de Hermione y acercándose la besó frente a toda la familia Weasley.

Molly solo pudo abrir la boca y Ginny reprimir un gritito de nervios al ver a sus amigos besarse. Harry y Ron no daban crédito a lo que veían y solo abrieron la boca desmesuradamente. No le habían creído nada a Draco de lo que había dicho y Harry… pues Harry no quería creer.

\- Esa era la cara que te dije que sería épica-murmuró Draco mirando de reojo a Harry y a Ron. Hermione sonrió al verlo y abrazó a Draco ocultando su cara en el pecho del rubio

\- Nos veremos en el tren-dijo Hermione más para ella que para él

Ginny se acercó a Draco. Hermione le dio espacio para que la pelirroja lo abrazara. Fue luego turno de Harry y Ron. Ambos tenían miedo por Lobo, pero también sabían que lo volverían a ver. Por último, la señora Weasley abrazó a Draco de manera afectuosa

\- Cuídate hijo, por favor

\- Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos en su casa-dijo Draco mirándola sinceramente-lamento todas las molestias que pudimos haber ocasionado

\- Qué molestias me hablas? No te preocupes por nada-dijo abrazándolo

Draco sonrió. "_espero que le guste la sorpresa que le dejamos en la despensa, Molly"_ se dijo Draco sonriendo, y ordenando un poco más su cabellera tomó la mano de Mirack

\- Te quiero-murmuró Draco, apretando la mano de Mirack para luego desaparecer, dejando a Hermione con la emoción en la garganta.

* * *

**wiiiiii otro capítulo arriba!**

**perdón, mil perdones por la referencia ñoñística de los pókemon XD no pude evitarlo. a demás, por época, Hermione y Harry pudieron perfectamente jugar pokemon, ya que el primero, donde justamente aparecen estos tres pokemones iniciales fue en 1989 y llegó a europa cerca de 1993, justo a tiempo!. perdón por lo ñoña**

**espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y NO OLVIDEN ESCRIBIR! sus Revews son mi sueldo T.T**

**Adiós, nos vemos el próximo domingo **


	7. Chapter 7: entre el 9 34 y el 5972

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por su presencia en esta locura llamada Alma de Muggle.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todas las personas que me comentaron y por los seguidores de la historias, se los agradezco de corazón.**

**espero que les guste el capítulo ^^**

**declaración: Los personajes son de JKR y todo su mundo. Solo juego un poco con ellos.**

**disfruten la lectura!**

**capitulo largo, así que coman y vayan al pipi-room antes ejjeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Entre el "9 ¾ el "5972"**

La estación de King's Cross estaba casi desierta. Draco se encontraba en el andén 9 ¾. Su madre era el reflejo de la puntualidad y siendo las 9:29:55, Narcissa hizo su aparición. Se había trasladado desde su misma casa, sabiendo que su hijo se encontraría en el andén esperándola.

La rubia se acercó a su hijo y este besó su mano. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de inmediato que el elfo Mirack estaba tras de él. Draco lo intuyó y miró al elfo.

\- Ve. Te llamaré luego-dijo Draco frio entrando en su papel.

\- Que no se vaya-ordenó Narcissa

\- ¿Para qué quieres que se quede, madre?-preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido-¿para terminar el trabajo? mataste a Marick por órdenes del señor tenebroso, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo con Mirack?

\- Es peligroso que esté con vida, sabe demasiado de nuestra familia… además, a esa que llamas Marick no era más que una simple elfina doméstica-dijo Narcissa con recelo.

\- Pues Mirack es libre y se irá de inmediato… ve-dijo Draco mirándolo. El elfo chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Draco podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos antes de desaparecer. Aquella noche que su madre había reunido a sus 5 elfos domésticos no se le borraría de la memoria

**[Flashback]**

Draco se encontraba leyendo en la sala. Hacía calor y Draco se encontraba sin zapatos. Solo estaban con su pantalón negro, su camisa gris y calcetines. Leía tranquilamente con el cabello revuelto cuando Narcissa interrumpió la sala.

\- Mirack, Marick, Sannán, Romué y Kal, vengan de inmediato-dijo la mujer con voz tranquila. Draco estiró el cuello para mirar qué ocurría.

Cinco elfos domésticos aparecieron. Todos con una vestimenta color café clara sucia y roída; la vestimenta de esclavitud. Mirack tenía de la mano a su hija Marick. Una pequeña elfina de ojos verdes como los de su madre, Sannán, quien la sostenía de la otra mano, manteniéndola atrás de ellos, pero visible. Romué era el más antiguo de la casa. Él y su hijo Kal, se encargaban del jardín y de los alrededores de la mansión.

Draco comprendió que había algo malo cuando Narcissa apuntó su varita y lanzó el encantamiento hacia Sannán

\- _avada kedavra_-dijo Narcissa sin temor, impactando de lleno en el pecho de la elfina, quedando sus ojos verdes vacíos, sin vida.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que vea.

\- ¿qué demonios te pasa, madre?-reaccionó Draco levantándose por completo del sillón.

\- El señor tenebroso dice que no tenemos que tener elfos tan antiguos… es peligroso. No te preocupes, los reemplazaré… _Avada Kedavra_-dijo apuntando a Romué, quien recibió el impacto cayendo al lado de Sannán. Mirack, Marick y Kal no pudieron decir nada, solo cerraron sus ojos. Un quejido perturbó a Narcissa… Marick lloraba.-que desagradable… _avada_…

\- ¡Para madre, por merlín!-dijo Draco fuera de si- ¡estás fuera de control!, ¡ellos no son peligrosos!, siempre han estado junto a nosotros y nos han servido lealmente…-dijo Draco molesto-¡a demás Marick es pequeña! No corremos peligro con ella

\- Ordenes son ordenes… _avada kedavra_-dijo nuevamente apuntando a Kal sin ningún temor, quien recibió el impacto dando al lado de su padre. Eran simples criaturas sin valor… ¿por qué su hijo se empeñaba en desobedecer a su señor?

Draco no entendía…¡Eran elfos domésticos, por Merlín! Daba igual, estaban destinados a morir a manos de sus amos, más si el estúpido cara de serpiente se los pedía. Zabini ya le había comunicado en una carta que todos los elfos domésticos de su casa habían sido cruelmente masacrados, ¿¡pero porqué le importaba tanto!?

\- Por favor, basta…-Draco no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo-déjala… es una pequeña

\- Entonces no sirve…

Cuando el _avada_ de su madre cayó en el pecho de la pequeña Marick, Draco no pudo más que correr al lado de un dolido Mirack, quien solo derramaba amargas lágrimas silenciosas. Draco lo tomó en brazos y salió corriendo hasta el segundo piso, mientras su madre gritaba su nombre llamándolo. Sabía que Narcissa no sería capaz de hechizarlo, así que corrió descalzo como estaba y se encerró en su cuarto agitado. Nunca había hecho nada por nadie excepto sus amigos. Ahora tenía a un elfo doméstico frente a él, con sus ojos celestes, con la mirada perdida en el dolor y esa vestimenta asquerosa y sucia. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, se sacó el calcetín izquierdo y se lo entregó, casi obligándolo. Mirack no comprendía la escena.

\- ¡Tómalo, maldita sea!, eres libre-dijo Draco cansado respirando agitado

\- Amo… gracias…. Yo…

\- Nada, corre, desaparece, huye y no vuelvas.

La puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió y vio a Narcissa apuntando a Mirack

\- _Avada…_

\- ¡Corre!-gritó Draco con casi un desgarro de voz

Mirack chasqueó los dedos y desapareció, mientras Draco se derrumbaba en su cama, fastidiado, enojado y por sobre todas las cosas, aliviado. Recordó el P.E.D.D.O de Hermione y sonrió para sus adentros, ahora entendía lo bien que se sentía ayudar a un indefenso… pero no quiso mostrarlo. Solo se levantó ante su madre y la miró con repudio

\- Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, Narcissa Black-dijo Draco mirándola de la altura

\- Malfoy….soy una Malfoy-dijo Narcissa algo contrariada

\- … me acabo de dar cuenta- y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala.

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

Narcissa los había trasladado al callejón Knockturn. Draco se sentía extraño entando ahí con su cabello rubio. Extrañaba ser Lobo Black, quien caminaba libremente por las calles cercanas en Diagon, de la mano de una hija de muggle bastante famosa.

Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Su madre lo dirigía sin problemas. Habían llegado a un lugar que él conocía muy bien. Fue precisamente ahí donde su madre le compró su primer escritorio: Borgin &amp; Burkes

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí? Se fijó que su madre miraba a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con nadie… o quizás encontrarse con alguien. Draco tomó su mano en tono protector y caminaron juntos hasta el interior de la tienda que parecía vacía.

Draco pareció que caía en un abismo. En frente tenía a dos personas que pensó, no tendría el desagradable honor de ver hasta mucho tiempo después. Por un lado, sangre de su sangre; Belatrix Black de Lestrange. La miraba sádicamente pero con orgullo.

El muchacho de ojos grises miró a su acompañante. Esa complexión y esa cara, no la olvidaría nunca, en especial porque ese hijo de puta mal nacido, quería tirarse a su novia como fuera lugar. Fenrir Greyback lo miraba con la cara torcida. El muy desgraciado sentía el aroma esencia de dragón y por supuesto, sentía un tenue aroma a vainilla que desprendía de sus ropas. Draco miró hacia el otro extremo de la sala oliendo muy disimuladamente su hombro; Vainilla… _Demonios Hermione, como puede ser que tu aroma sea tan penetrantemente exquisito_, pensó Draco desesperado. Solo cerró los ojos un segundo y miró a su madre… ¿qué ocurría?

\- Me contó mi querida hermanita, que nos ayudarás este año, querido Draco

\- Claro… todo por mi familia-dijo Draco con el labio subido en son de repugnancia y arrastrando las palabras sin despegar sus dientes

\- Pues tienes un trabajo muy particular, Draquito, y es por eso que estás aquí-dijo Bellatrix acercándose y empujándolo hacia el lugar al que los dos engendros le daban la espalda.

Encontró entonces un armario. Era de color azul. Pero eso no le llamó la atención; era antiguo, muy antiguo y al tocarlo supo de inmediato; era un armario mágico.

Con Hermione en las innumerables veces escondidos en la biblioteca para estudiar o simplemente leer, habían descubierto a los 13 años lo que era un armario Evanescente. Y era precisamente eso lo que se encontraba delante de él.

\- Este es un armario Evanescente-dijo Bellatrix de pronto. Draco comenzó a rodearlo, sin dejar de tocarlo por la maravilla de aquel instrumento que quiso, alguna vez con Hermione cuando tenían 13 años, tener en frente-está roto y necesitamos que lo compongas-dijo la mujer de mirada perdida.

\- Eso no me compete-dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar el armario hasta que dio la vuelta completa-además, este armario está en perfecto estado.

\- Lo se… es otro el que debes arreglar-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo-su gemelo mejor dicho…y ese está en Hogwarts

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como símbolo de terror. Obviamente lo hizo mirando el armario, para que nadie se diera cuenta… ¿qué mierda le iba a pedir esa maldita perra, que era su tía? Simplemente suspiró y se relajó. Se dio vuelta y la miró

\- Ya… y tú quieres que arregle un armario, que no he visto en mi vida, y que de seguro, no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo reparar… muy inteligente tu plan

Bellatrix se acercó en dos segundos quedando cerca del muchacho. Draco era por una cabeza más alto que Bellatrix, aun así, la intimidaba enormemente.

\- No juegues conmigo niñito-gritó Bellatrix desesperada-repararás el armario que te dijimos

\- … si, hipotéticamente, acepto… ¿cómo lo repararé? No tengo ni la más mínima idea como hacerlo, además… ¿en dónde se encuentra? Sabes bien que hay muchos secretos en ese jodido colegio y por supuesto, el viejo Dumbledore tiene pleno control de todo.

\- Eso te tocará resolverlo a ti-dijo Belatrix separándose de él-tu arréglalo

\- ¿Y si no quiero…?-preguntó Draco desafiante

Bellatrix sonrió, y sacando su varita, apuntó a Narcissa y con un _"Crucio"_ dejó a la mujer gritando de dolor en el piso. Draco no pudo más que intentar tocar a Bellatrix pero fue Greyback quien lo detuvo

\- ¡PARA, ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ! ¡PERO PARA!-gritó Draco desesperado

Bellatrix sonrió. En su trastornada cabeza, sabía que amenazarlo con Narcissa era su mejor opción. Si era tan estúpido como Lucius, Draco sería muy manipulable

\- Ya te dije… quiero que arregles ese armario. En tus cartas semanales, avisándonos todo lo que le averigües de Potter, puedes incluir tus avances con el armario… y recuerda Draquito, yo no amenazo en vano. Si maté a mi querido Sirius… perfectamente puedo cargarme a mi hermanita Narcissa.

Draco apretó los dientes, solo pudo asentir y caminar hacia su madre, levantándola del piso.

\- Espero tener noticias tuyas, Draco… envíale las cartas a tu madre. Nosotros estaremos con ella-dijo la mujer riendo como desquiciada mientras Draco salía del lugar con su madre caminando pesadamente

El muchacho apoyó a su madre en sus hombros y la sacó lo más raído que pudo de ahí. Sabía perfectamente que esa maldita mujer le haría daño… mucho daño. Se escondieron en un callejón alejado y puso a su madre a resguardo para que no la vieran.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos, te empeñas en que me una a ustedes, madre?!-dijo Draco enojado-esa imbécil te terminará matando. Ya tengo a mi padre en Azkaban, no te quiero a ti en el cementerio.

\- Hijo…-comenzó Narcissa débil-es familia… ella

\- ¡Ella mató a Sirius Black!-dijo Draco golpeando la pared-tu hermano

\- Primo hermano-dijo Cissa mirando el piso

\- ¡Era tu hermano de todas formas! No puedo creerlo-dijo Draco enojado, pateando unos botes de basura con rabia, haciendo que este se abollara de tal manera que perdiera la estabilidad y callera derramándose hacia un costado-me has condenado, madre… tú y mi padre me han condenado… siéntete bien-dijo Draco acercándose a su madre, con ese labio levantado y esas marcas al lado de su nariz que lo caracterizaban cuando estaba molesto, resoplando con las aletas de la nariz abiertas.

\- Estarás bien, Draco… el señor tenebroso es bueno con nosotros… estaremos en un mundo mejor cuando él tome el poder-la madre de Draco hablaba con la voz debido al Crucio recibido

\- Un mundo mejor-murmuró Draco-¡¿en un mundo mejor?! ¡Cielos, madre, ése cara de culo no tiene idea de qué es un mundo mejor! Es un idealista, un…

\- No insultes a mi señor, Draco, o se me olvidará que eres mi hijo-dijo Narcissa levantando su muñeca izquierda dejando ver la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Siempre supuso que su madre era mortífago, pero nunca había visto su marca y eso lo llenó de tristeza. Tenía que hacer algo para que su madre estuviera a salvo. No quería que la condenaran ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco la entregaría, era su madre y tenía el deber de protegerla. Más que mal, le había dado la vida y eso lo comprometía con la mujer rubia que lo miraba con los ojos azules suplicante.

El muchacho miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido ya acercó el cuerpo de su madre hacia él, en un acto de amor puro, abrazándola y besando su cabeza, para luego quedarse oliendo su hombro.

Narcissa quedó consternada. Nunca había recibido tal muestra de cariño de parte de su hijo. Siempre fue frio cuando ella le hacía un cariño, pero verlo ahí, hundido en su hombro, no pudo más que contener una lágrima y acariciar el cabello platinado de su hijo. Draco respiraba profundamente mientras que con los ojos muy cerrados y sus manos en la espalda de su madre, acariciaba esta última con las manos crispadas en un puño, suave pero consistente. No quería que la dañaran, ¡por Merlín no quería que la mataran!. Se separó de su madre y la miró con los ojos de mercurio y el cabello desordenado.

\- Ponte a salvo mientras yo esté fuera, ¿de acuerdo?-ordenó Draco mirándola directamente. Narcissa soltó un suspiro de sorpresa-¿qué ocurre?

\- Me… me recordaste a Sirius-murmuró la mujer mirando fijamente los ojos de su hijo; grises igual que su querido Sirius

\- Soy un Black…-dijo Draco de pronto. Narcissa contuvo la respiración impresionada.

* * *

Narcissa lo había devuelto al andén 9 ¾. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, pero muchos alumnos ya estaban llegando. Narcissa besó la mejilla de su hijo y ordenó su cabello. La mujer sonrió y luego desapareció.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Miró su mano izquierda y encontró ahí sus cueritos. Sonrió recordando a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los cueritos.

\- _Oculto_-murmuró Draco mientras veía que sus cueritos habían desaparecido.

Guardó su varita y tocó la zona. Podía sentir ahí los tres cueritos moverse y sonrió. La única forma que tenía para pasar desapercibido mientras sus amigos llevaban los lazos de sangre, era que sus lazos estuvieran cubiertos cuando sus muñecas estuvieran libres.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban 20 minutos. Sacó de su bolsillo los 3 daditos que llevaba. Tomó el que era su mochila y la dejó en el suelo. El bolso de cuero negro se hizo presente y lo abrió para sacar una cajetilla blanca con azul y café. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y abriendo el paquete, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca. Guardó la cajetilla, sacó la varita y lo encendió, aspirando profundamente… Estaba nervioso.

Estaba nervioso por varias cosas. La primera y la más importante; lo que le había pedido Belatrix… ¿qué planeaba? Ni idea… pero lo supuso. Entrar a Hogwarts de la manera más desapercibida posible. Lo segundo que lo tenía nervioso era Harry, ¿cómo decirle a Rayo lo que había ocurrido? En realidad, el problema no era solo Harry, sino que Ron y Hermione y por qué no, mini Weasley… ¿qué les decía?, ¿les decía lo que ocurría? Era su madre, por Merlín, tenía que cuidarla y aunque le costara el repudio de sus amigos ¿lo haría?... fumó frenéticamente su cigarro disfrutando del humo que lo embriagaba y respiró hondo. Lo tercero que lo aquejaba era el trio de serpientes… Zabini era candidato a ser mortífago, Pansy también y el misántropo de Nott… Bueno… de él no tenía que preocuparse; odiaba tanto la existencia humana que no iba a unirse a un grupo para hacer algo. ¿Les diría a ellos? Podrían darle un concejo… ¿pero qué decía?, ¿el príncipe de las serpientes pidiendo concejos? Eso era de débiles. Pero estaba desesperado, no comprendía que ocurriría desde ahora en adelante.

La hora llegó. Cuando el tren **5972** paró, Draco se subió de inmediato. Sabía que eran 10 para las 11 y el tren era puntual. Se sentó en el compartimiento de siempre a esperar a sus compañeros y amigos… el trío de serpientes constaba con 4 integrantes, al igual que el trio dorado. Draco encabezaba el primer trio, seguido por Blaise Zabini, su inseparable, amigo, compañero y confidente. Luego, completaba el trio Pansy Parkinson… Su amiga leal, fiel y hermana de toda la vida. El cuarto integrante era aquel que muchos temían, no solo por tener un aura maligna-o incomprendida como bien decía Pansy- sino porque nunca hablaba, era tranquilo, y miraba con odio al mundo que lo rodeaba; Theodore Nott. Él era un verdadero amigo, con la mirada clara en sus objetivos y siempre con la última palabra para una decisión determinante. Cuando el trio de serpientes comenzaba una discusión acalorada, era Nott quien daba sus puntos de vista ante la situación y era él quien mantenía el equilibrio entre la pasión de Pansy contra el explosivo carácter de Draco. Blaise solo se reía y no tomaba parte, pero era quien tenía que mantener tranquila las aguas con algún comentario hilarante.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el último vagón, en el último compartimiento como siempre, con la espalda dando a la puerta y mirando la ventana, esperando a ese trío de imbéciles que adoraba tanto como al trio dorado. Sus amigos de casa y aliados en las aventuras con Rayo, Comadreja y Minou.

Sintió como la puerta se abría… una mano delicada y suave con aroma a flores tapó sus ojos. Draco sonrió al contacto mientras sentía como unos labios se posaban en su mejilla derecha, para luego sentir un abrazo tierno desde su espalda

\- Hola…-dijo una voz melodiosa desde el cuello del muchacho. Draco sonrió y se dio media vuelta. Vio los ojos negros de la muchacha con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y el pelo tan negro como el carbón-te extrañé-dijo la muchacha abrazándolo y recibiendo los brazos de Draco

\- Pansy… yo también-dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello floral de la muchacha.

\- Mentiroso… no me escribiste ni un solo día-dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero adorable, al que Draco solo pudo sonreír de medio lado.

Draco sonreía al ver a Pansy. Tras de ella, apareció el moreno de ojos castaños de Blaise sonriendo, estirando su mano para saludarlo, chocando con la mano de Draco para después besar la cabeza de Pansy

\- Como estás preciosa

\- Aquí…espectacular como siempre

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Mejor?-dijo Blaise sentándose en frente de Draco

\- Si…

\- ¿Nos contarás ahora?-dijo Blaise mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse

\- ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Pansy notoriamente molesta-¿fuiste a ver a Blaise y no me fuiste a ver a mí?

\- No, princesa… no fue porque quisiera verle la cara a éste

\- ¿Nos contarás o no?-preguntó Blaise molesto

\- Cuando llegue nuestro misántropo favorito

\- ¡Hey!-se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta. Un muchacho de ojos azules oscuros y cabellos castaños oscuros los miraba desde la puerta-no soy misántropo, ya se los he dicho… solo odio un poquito al resto de la gente-dijo el muchacho con su voz varonil.

Draco sonrió mientras Pansy sonriendo abrazaba a Theodore Nott con cautela. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico. Luego apretó la mano de Draco y por último, sentándose al lado de Blaise, repitió el gesto.

Blaise sonrió y miró a Draco, luego sacó la varita y lanzó un _Fermaportus_ y un _silencio_ para que no lo escucharan, mientras Pansy, entendiendo el gesto, bajó la cortina para no ser molestados. Draco sonrió y comenzó su relato, empezando con la muerte de los elfos domésticos en su casa-cosa que al trío dorado no pudo comentar-el ataque de su tía Bellatrix, la estadía en casa de Hermione y luego la de los Weasley, el ataque de Greyback, el de callejón Diagon y por supuesto, el petitorio de trabajo de Bellatrix y su madre.

\- ¡¿pero en qué demonios está pensando tu madre?!-gritó Pansy. Theo se tapó la cara ante el griterío que hacía la pelinegra. Agradeció a Merlín por el oportuno "_silencio"_ que lanzó Zabini.

\- Pansy, sabes que los seguidores de… ya sabes quién… son así de fanáticos-dijo tranquilo Theo.

\- ¡Pero es su hijo, con un demonio!-alegó Pansy con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó comenzando a llorar- no quiero que te pase nada hermanito-dijo Pansy sollozando.

Draco abrazaba a su amiga, casi hermana mientras acariciaba tiernamente su espalda.

\- No puedo hacer nada más que obedecer… si no lo hago, matará a mi madre

\- Es su hermana… ¿crees que…?-Blaise se quedó callado. Oh si… esa loca de Bellatrix lo haría. Solo torció el gesto haciendo entender a Draco que había comprendido la situación.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo arreglarlo?-preguntó Theodore mirando a Draco serio como siempre

\- Si…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- A lo más 1 hora

\- ¿… tan simple?

\- Conozco el hechizo… lo estudié una vez con Minou en la biblioteca, cuando nos introdujimos a la sección prohibida. Ahí aparecía el hechizo…

\- Supongo que no se lo dijiste a Belatrix-dijo Blaise arqueando la ceja

\- Por su puesto que se lo dije-dijo Draco con aire ofendido-ella es de toda confianza y sé que no me haría daño…. imbécil-dijo Draco molesto mientras Pansy se recuperaba.

\- Le dirás… ¿le dirás a Harry?-preguntó Pansy mientras se arreglaba para que no se notara que había llorado

\- Si… me preocupa lo que digan, pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi lealtad está con mi familia… haré lo que me pidan para que estén bien… pero también, mi lealtad está con Rayo, Comadreja y Minou… Harry es el único que puede derrotar al cara de serpiente y si tengo que dar mi vida para ello, lo haré

\- No digas estupideces-dijo Pansy volviéndolo a abrazar.

La puerta sonó, como si quisieran abrirla. Blaise sacó el hechizo y abrió.

Una Hermione sonriente se dejó ver, pero al ver a Draco abrazando de esa forma a Pansy, se puso seria y sus ojos castaños se apagaron.

\- Hay reunión de prefectos... ahora-y diciendo esto, caminó hacia su izquierda

\- Oh mierda…-murmuró Draco mientras la puerta se cerraba, luego miró a Blaise y a Theodore-necesito que vayan al compartimento donde está rayo… tengo que contarle y tenemos que armar un plan ¿está claro?

\- Si señor-dijeron Blaise y Theo

Draco se levantó junto con Pansy para ir al compartimiento de los prefectos. Suspiró y ordenó su cabello. Luego tomó su mochila, la colgó en su hombro izquierdo y abrió la puerta, con Pansy del brazo.

Caminaban como si fueran modelos de pasarela. Muchas chicas de primeros años los miraban con los rostros rojos. Draco tenía esa mirada despectiva mientras tenía a Pansy de su brazo. Ella hacía lo mismo, presumía el ser la "elegida" por Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes.

Entraron al último vagón. Aquel que estaba al final del tren. Cuando entraron todos los quedaron mirando. Ron los miró serio e hizo lo impensado. Tomó los hombros de Hermione y la abrazó cariñosamente, sin dejar de mirar a Pansy, muy serio. La pelinegra desvió la mirada y miró a Draco. Este se sentó en el sillón y miró a todos desde esa posición. Pansy se sentó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura y mirando todos.

Hannah Abbott, quien se encontraba presidiendo la reunión, los miraba con repudio junto con su compañero de casa, Ernie McMillan. A su lado, se encontraba una rubia de ojos celestes y soñadores. Luna Lovegood, quien lo miraba sonriendo. A su lado se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café. Le recordaba en contextura muchísimo al retrasado de Viktor Krum. El Ravenclaw, Benn Thompson lo miraba desdeñoso. A su lado, la pareja de Gryffindor; Ron lo miraba serio. Luego miró a Hermione. Tenía los ojos achinados, notoriamente molesta. Draco sonrió de medio lado: ¿su novia estaba celosa? Esa sensación lo llenó de entusiasmo, pero debía mantener la calma y seguir el papel.

Hermione sabía que era la tónica. Siempre fue Pansy la "novia" oficial para el resto del mundo, pero nunca le había molestado… ahora era distinto... era ella LA NOVIA oficial y verdadera de Draco Malfoy y a pesar de que las cosas tenían que seguir así, no pudo evitar querer desollar vivo a ese rubio engreído.

\- Estoy ocupado, Abbott, ¿qué quieres decirnos?-habló Draco al fin, quitando la tención… o tensando más el ambiente.

\- Deberías haber llegado hace unos minutos

\- No jodas Abbott… empecemos la jodida reunión

\- Tienes que esperar a que lleguen los premios anuales, Malfoy, sabes bien que…

Hannah Abbott fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose. Dos chicos aparecieron en la puerta, ambos de séptimo año. El chico tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, llevaba una media barba que recorría solo la barbilla. Usaba unas gafas pequeñas y su capa reflejaba el emblema de la casa de los cuervos. De tez blanca y delicada, pero no tanto como su compañera. Ella tenía el cabello color dorado oscuro. Utilizaba también gafas y usaba su cabello en una coleta alta. Tenía los ojos verdes igual que su compañero y era muy alta, pero no tanto como el chico de cabello castaño. Su capa daba a entender que era de la casa de Gryffindor

\- Ellos son Alejandro Redditch y Marlek Frix-dijo Abbott presentando-premios anuales, ellos serán los que estén a cargo de las reuniones de prefectos-dijo Hannah con algo de aburrimiento; ella esperaba que el premio anual fuera este año un Hufflepuff

\- Comencemos entonces-dijo Draco.

Estuvieron en la reunión por mucho rato. Draco pudo notar que el apellido Redditch no era común en el mundo mágico, así que comprendió que él, al igual que Hermione, era hijo de muggle. Sin embargo, Frix era bastante conocido y, muchas veces, su padre intentó comprometerlo con la mayor de aquella familia. Sonrió al notar que Marlek tenía las manos enlazadas con Redditch. Se había salvado de una más.

\- Ya saben dónde encontrarnos. Si tienen alguna duda o consulta, con Red estaremos atentos a ustedes-dijo Marlek con la voz dulce y los ojos tranquilo mirándolos a todos luego de terminar de dar las instrucciones.

Los muchachos asintieron y sin más preámbulo, se fueron. Abbott con cara de pocos amigos y desprecio salió del lugar, seguido por su compañero de casa. Luego le siguió Luna quien sonrió a Ron y Hermione, siendo seguida por su compañero de casa. Por último, quedaron Redditch y Frix.

\- Espero, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, que el próximo año ustedes ocupen nuestros lugares-dijo Marlek de manera cómplice. Hermione no comprendió nada y se colocó muy roja.

\- Esperemos-dijo Draco desdeñoso.

Redditch simplemente lo miró amenazante. El gigante delgado que se le colocaba en frente a Draco era realmente intimidante, pero él no hizo un ápice para alejarse

\- Tengan cuidado este año… y no se preocupen… su secreto está a salvo-dijo Redditch con una voz varonil pero no grave.

Draco al verlos salir, suspiró. Luego miró a Hermione sonriendo, pero ella no se inmutó. Draco se acercó mientras que Pansy cerraba la cortina del compartimento

\- ¿Te molestó mucho verme así con Pansy?-preguntó en susurro

\- Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy-dijo Hermione notoriamente molesta

\- ¡Amiga!-dijo Pansy caminando hacia Hermione, quien recibió un abrazo gustosa-te extrañe…este desgraciado ni me escribió

\- Que malo, Draco… yo si le escribí a Pansy-dijo Hermione a quien al parecer se le había olvidado el enojo.

Draco sonrió. Luego recordó que tenía a un par de serpientes en el compartimento de la castaña y el pelirrojo junto a un "cara rajada".

\- Necesito que vayamos a su compartimento-dijo Draco a Hermione y Ron-salgan ustedes primero y nosotros lo seguimos. Theo y Blaise ya están allá.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Luego, tomó la mano de Ron y salieron del lugar, siendo seguidos, no tan de cerca, por la pareja de Slytherin.

Hermione llegó a su compartimento. Ahí, como dijo Draco, se encontraban Theo-arrimado a la ventana- y Blaise, quien al verla cerrar la puerta cuando Ron entró, se levantó la abrazó con gusto, para luego dar la mano a Ron sonriendo ambos por volver a verse.

Ginny se encontraba en frente del misántropo, mirándolo intimidantemente y suspirando notoriamente.

\- Ginny…deja de mirar a Theo, ¿quieres?-pidió Hermione alzando una ceja. Theo se oprimía aún más a la ventana.

\- No puedo… este chico me tiene embelesada-dijo Ginny sonriendo de medio lado mientras miraba a Theo, quien se había puesto rojo con el comentario.

Harry con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, comenzó a carraspear sonoramente, haciendo que Ginny sonriera ampliamente y lo quedara mirando.

\- Tengo mentitas, parece que te duele la garganta, Potter-dijo Ginny mirándola a tiempo que Theo se relajaba de la presión de la vista de mini Weasley

\- Te odio, Ginny-murmuró Theo mirándola

\- A quién no odias, Theo-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco llegó en ese momento. Pansy se sentó al lado de Harry saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla y se dedicaba a hablar con Ginny, mientras que Ron se sentaba al lado de Blaise saludando a ambos hombres. Draco sacó la varita y cerrando la cortina del vagón para que nadie los viera, lanzó un _Fermaportus_ y un silencio a la habitación. Luego, tomó a Hermione y la abrazó.

\- Te extrañe-dijo en un susurro.

\- Lobo…solo fueron un par de horas.

\- No importa…me acostumbré demasiado a tenerte cerca a toda hora-dijo a tiempo que ponía su frente junto a la chica.

A Draco Malfoy nunca le gustaron las demostraciones de cariño en público. Es más, era de las persona que detestaba a quienes lo hacían. Tal vez por el hecho de que el simplemente no le nacía hacerlo, pero cuando en ese compartimiento, frete a todos sus amigos, besó a Hermione, le importó un cuerno sus gustos de demostraciones de cariño; quería besarla y lo haría. Porque no sabía en cuanto tiempo más, podría volver a hacerlo.

La cara de Blaise, Pansy y Theodore no tenía precio. Era muy similar a la que habían puesto los Weasley y Harry al verlo hacerlo en la mañana. Fue un beso corto pero intenso. Se separaron, y sonrió.

\- Toma asiento, por favor, tengo algo que contarles-dijo Draco a par que se sentaba entre Theo y Blaise, mientras que Hermione se sentaba al lado de Pansy, quien la miró sonriendo impresionada, haciendo que la castaña se sonrosara.

\- No nos asustes, Draco-dijo Harry-¿pasó algo con tu madre?

\- Si

\- ¿Es grave?

\- Si…

\- Cuenta

Draco suspiró. Se despeinó de inmediato y ordenó su cabello para hablar. Comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido cuando se encontró con su madre. Lo que había dicho Bellatrix y su petición.

Harry se limitó a escuchar. Hermione se había quedado con la mirada perdida en un rincón del compartimiento. Los hermanos Weasley compartían el ceño fruncido y Draco, después de su exposición de hechos, pues… no pudo hacer más que suspirar complicado, sentándose al lado de Ron.

Ya se los había dicho… ¿qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba ayuda y tenía esas hermosas 7 personas frente a él que habían hecho de su vida algo más llevadero esos 6 años que estaba en Hogwarts. Se preguntaba, ¿qué hubiera sido de mi sin ellas? Y su respuesta siguió, como siempre, siendo la misma: hubiera sido un Pedante, hijo de puta mal nacido. Un niñato malcriado y sin carácter que solo le hubiese gustado el ser el más cabrón de Hogwarts… ya lo era, pero era simplemente una careta… su careta hubiese sido su realidad, y no le gustaba para nada.

\- Tienes que hacerlo-dijo Harry luego de reflexionar unos instantes

Todos se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera loco…

La verdad es que Draco tampoco pensó que Harry reaccionara así de tranquilo. Miraba los ojos verdes del muchacho. Tenía un brillo especial; Harry tramaba algo. Los muchos años que habían compartido juntos-aunque fuera en las noches-había aprendido a leer los ojos de Harry. Vio en ellos a Dumbledore y sonrió. Harry apartó la vista de inmediato, haciendo reaccionar a Draco

\- Perdón, hermano… no fue mi intención-dijo Draco al darse cuenta que había utilizado _Legeremancia_ con él

\- Aprende a darte cuenta, hermano-dijo Harry apretando fuertemente los ojos

\- ¿Dumbledore?

\- Hay que decirle-dijo Harry finalmente mirando los grises de Draco

Draco sonrió… el viejo sabría qué hacer.

\- ¿Sabes arreglarlo?-preguntó Hermione-¿el armario evanescente?

\- Sabemos, Minou… ¿recuerdas ese libro de la sección prohibida?

\- … yo ya no recuerdo el hechizo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. No pudo aguantarlo y el rubio sonrió con malicia

\- ¿Así que Hermione-prefecta perfecta- Granger, no recuerda un hechizo?

\- Cállate Malfoy…-dijo Hermione mirándolo duramente.

\- Minou, Draco solo bromeaba-murmuró Ginny mirando preocupada a su amiga.

\- Draco-llamó Harry serio. Draco lo miró con interrogación-¿recibirás la marca?-preguntó de repente

Draco se mantuvo serio. En su mente podía evocar nuevamente el tatuaje de su madre en el antebrazo izquierdo. Una presión en el pecho lo hizo respirar más hondo de lo que pensó. Luego de exhalar, asintió con los ojos cerrados. Hermione, quien lo miraba atentamente, solo atinó a levantarse de su puesto y caminar hacia la entrada. Draco la detuvo abrazándola por detrás.

\- Suéltame, Lucius-dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

Draco ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello

\- Tú te quedas… tenemos que seguir hablando-dijo Draco exasperado

\- No quiero hablar más…

\- Pues yo sí. Así que te sientas y me escuchas-dijo el rubio respirando de manera extraña. Sus compañeros de casa y el trio dorado sabía qué vendría después de eso.

\- No me des órdenes...

\- ¡Entonces te pido que te quedes, con un demonio!-gritó Draco dándola vuelta para mirarla. Pansy se tapó la boca… Draco había explotado

Hermione lo miró asustada. Draco tenía esos surcos alrededor de su nariz y respiraba agitado. La muchacha solo pudo soltarse, dar la vuelta y quedarse ahí

\- No quiero… no quiero que recibas la marca-murmuró

_Mierda_, pensó Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello.

\- Sabes bien que yo tampoco

\- ¡Entonces porqué mierda la recibirás!

\- ¡Porque es mi amenaza!-dijo Draco tomando nuevamente los hombros de Hermione, esta vez más delicadamente-¡Si no lo hago, matan a mi familia, Jane por Merlín!-dijo exasperado- ¿no entiendes que lo único que quiero es tener una vida normal? Sin esta porquería que es el mundo en el que vivimos. Desearía poder ser como tú, Minou… desearía ser hijo de muggle y no estar huyendo de los prejuicios de mi familia, mantener esta puta careta de hijo de puta y rey de las serpientes. Desearía que mi beta Black hubiera salido a la luz y estar con ustedes todo el tiempo en Gryffindor, sin ocultarnos… defendiéndote junto con Harry y Ron… pero no puedo, maldita sea-dijo soltando a Hermione y sentándose junto a Ron. Tenía las piernas abiertas y sus codos en cada rodilla. Agarraba su cabello de manera desesperada mientras miraba el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Hermione miró su muñeca izquierda y palideció. Sacó su varita y conjuró _"finite" _apuntando a Draco. Los 3 cueritos enrollados aparecieron. Draco los quedó mirando un segundo, luego miró interrogante a Hermione quien se sentaba al lado de Pansy nuevamente

\- A mí también me gustaría… pero tenemos que hacer algo para que no la recibas… estamos unidos por sangre, Draco… se exactamente lo que sientes en estos momentos, y creo que entiendes lo que yo siento, ¿no es así?-Draco asintió.

\- Hay que hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Harry mirando a Draco-él sabrá que hacer o al menos que pasos debemos seguir.

Draco agradeció a Merlín por la intromisión de Harry.

\- Mientras tanto-dijo Draco aún en la misma posición-debemos comenzar a hablar en los pasillos. Un mes, va a ser un mes de hostilidad, pero disimulada. Blaise, Pansy-llamó Draco mirándolos-ustedes seguirán igual que siempre, hasta que yo me acerque a Hermione. El plan es ella. Recuérdenlo, si alguien ve lo que está ocurriendo a buenas y a primeras será sospechoso.

\- También recuerden que tenemos que estar en tregua, no podemos ser tan cariñosos…-dijo Harry arqueando una ceja hacia Hermione. Ella solo miró hacia la puerta completamente sonrosada

\- No te preocupes, Harry.,.. sé cuál es mi papel-dijo la castaña mirando nuevamente al ojiverde.

\- Será sutil… Draco, tienes que tratar de ser sutil tú también… no puedes de buenas a primeras acercarte a Hermione… no al menos sin un propósito.

\- No pienso perderme tu cumpleaños este año, Minou-amenazó Draco con el ceño fruncido-han sido 5 años sin celebrarlo y ahora lo haré. 17 años no se cumplen todos los días

\- … andas con una chica mayor ¿he?-dijo Blaise pícaro-_mola_-dijo el muchacho riendo, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Ron

\- Entonces… el plan de todos los años-dijo Theo-molestarlos por los pasillos, mantener a Crabbe y Goyle alejado de Hermione y por supuesto, seguir a Draco hasta la muerte

\- Como siempre-dijo Draco sonriendo engreídamente

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

\- Dumbledore planea algo… esta vez, necesitaré la ayuda de todos. No sé qué es, pero los necesitaré-dijo Harry mirando a Zabini y a Nott

\- Claro rayo-dijo Blaise-cuenta con las serpientes.

\- Otra cosa más-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño-nada de chicas

\- Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Harry, a lo que Ron asintió siendo seguidos por Theo y Blaise.

\- ¿a qué se refieren?-preguntó Hermione temiendo lo que se vendría

\- Eres mi novia… no te quiero metida en líos… nos dejarás a Potter, Weasley y a mi hacernos cargo de cualquier misión.

\- ¿¡estás enfermo!? ¡Estos dos morirían sin mí!

\- Soy igual de bueno que tu… así que puedo acompañarlos… Pansy, tú y Ginny se quedarán seguras…

\- ¿Estás enfermo Lobo?... ¡PORQUÉ ME EXCLUYEN!

\- Soy mayor que tú, Ginny, así que obedece-dijo Draco buscando respaldo en Ron, quien asintió.

\- Pues yo soy mayor que todos ustedes, pedazos de mierda-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y con las manos en la cintura notoriamente molesta. Tenía el rostro rojo de furia- son mis amigos, no los dejaré solos si tenemos que pelear… sabes eso Draco. Así me quieres y así tendrás que aceptarme.

\- Si puedo impedir que te pase algo, lo haré-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie muy cerca de ella, nuevamente mostrando esos surcos característicos en su nariz-no dejaré que te pase nada

\- No me pasará nada… a demás… ¡soy yo la que tiene que estar con ellos. Se supone que tu amistad será conmigo, no con Potter!… ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DAR ÓRDENES QUE TE PARECES UN MALDITO DICTADOR!... ¡ALOHOMORA!-gritó hacia la puerta. Abrió y Salió de ahí pisando estrepitosamente y con la varita en la mano, directo hasta un lugar lejos del rubio que sentía ser el perpetrador de sentirse con las alas a punto de ser cortadas.

Draco se mordió el labio y reprimió su ira, que fue descargada con un golpe en la pared, dejando una pequeña marca, haciendo que con el ruido, todos los ocupantes del compartimento saltaran. Pansy sacó su varita y con un _reparo_ arreglara el desastre de Draco.

\- Quiero saber algo, Draco-dijo Harry cuando Draco ya se había calmado. Draco lo quedó mirando. Sus ojos estaban completamente atormentados-¿con quién estas?... ¿a quién eres leal?

Draco lo pensó un minuto mirando la ventana. Luego lo volvió a mirar.

\- Mi familia es primero, Harry. Mi madre está en peligro y es mi deber como su único hijo protegerla. Ahora… si tu pregunta va específicamente al bando… estoy con ustedes incondicionalmente, como siempre ha sido, hermano-dijo Draco mirando la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Harry

\- Ese es mi Lobo-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

El tren avanzó rápido. Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise se fueron de nuevo a su compartimento, sin ser vistos por nadie, ya que Harry les había entregado la capa de invisibilidad. Al llegar a su compartimento, se sentaron estrepitosamente. Pansy con Blaise y Draco junto a Theo. El rubio dobló la capa y la guardó en su mochila.

El rubio se quedó mirando la ventana cuando Pansy comenzó a hablar.

\- Hace cuanto están juntos?-preguntó

\- Desde el 16 de agosto-dijo Draco sonriendo, recordando aquel beso frente la chimenea de la casa Weasley.

\- Está molesta…-dijo la muchacha borrando la sonrisa de Draco

\- No puedo creer lo terca que a veces es

\- Draco-llamó Pansy tomando su mano. El rubio la miró-ella es así. No puedes llegar y cortarle las alas solo porque no quieres que la dañen… para serte franca, a mi me da un alivio enorme que me dejen fuera de sus aventuras, porque, a pesar de que quisiera estar con ustedes, se que sería un estorbo… en cambio, "La Gato" es el cerebro de ese trio y no puedes serpararlo. Cuidala, pero no seas tan… tan posesivo

\- Es mi novia, tengo todo el derecho-dijo serio

\- Pero no es tu mujer, por dios, Draco-dijo Pansy con el ceño preocupado-vienen de distintos mundos. Las mujeres de su mundo son completamente distintas a nosotras… ellas son… más independientes y libres… nosotras no fuimos criadas así… a veces la envidio-murmuró lo último mirando la ventana.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Era su novia, no quería que le hicieran daño. Aparte de todo, era hija de muggle y sería definitivamente un blanco predilecto para cualquier hijo de puta idealista de la pureza. Suspiró ante esto y cerró los ojos. Hermione Granger no era una mujer que se dejara dominar. No… ella era indomable, fuerte, resistente…y eso era lo que más amaba de Minou.

\- Le pediré disculpas-concluyó Draco acomodándose-¿Cuánto queda por llegar?

\- Media hora-dijo Theo mirando la ventana

\- Despiértenme cuando lleguemos

Y desordenando sus cabellos para que le taparan los ojos, se acomodó y comenzó a dormir.

* * *

Un leve remesón lo despertó. Respiró hondo aun con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que hubiera sido solo unos segundos, pero sintió de inmediato un aroma a vainilla que lo dejó algo atontado. Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos castaños de Hermione mirándola tranquilamente

\- Despierta, dormilón… ya llegamos

\- ¿… te vieron entrar?-preguntó Draco con la voz ronca y adormilada

\- No… Pansy me dijo que estabas durmiendo hace unos minutos. Recién paró el tren-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura-disculpa por gritar

\- Disculpa por gritar también. Tengo miedo que te pase algo y sé que eres una testaruda y que seguirás a Harry y a Ron hasta el fin del mundo… y lo comprendo, porque yo también los seguiría.

\- También te seguiría a ti…

\- No-dijo Draco mirándola serio-a mí no. No quiero que estés en ese asqueroso mundo en el que crecí… me seguirás cuando la guerra acabe, cuando todo esté tranquilo… ese día me seguirás y estarás conmigo hasta que te aburras…

\- Nunca-y diciendo esto lo beso.

El beso fue largo y profundo. Draco solo podía sentir el aroma de Hermione. La tomó con más fuerza y la recostó sobre él, sintiéndola de toda la manera posible. Llevaba el uniforme puesto y su falda se había levantado un poco. Draco terminó el beso con ligeros toques de su nariz con la de Hermione y sonriendo. Sabía que ese sería el último beso en quizás cuanto tiempo.

* * *

**la cosa está tensa parece... las cosas en Hogwarts ya no serán las mismas que siempre..**

**comenten! no les cuesta nada. espero que les haya gustado**

**recuerden, su review es mi paga 3**

**y si no me pagan, no escribo ¬¬**

**xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Crookshanks

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: 5 O 6 DE OCTUBRE**

**HOOOOLAAAA perdón la demora... He estado algo ... ocupada. más abajo les comento.**

**DECLARACION: TOOOOODOOOS los pj de esta historia son de JKR y por ende, no me pertenecen, mas la trama y la retorcida idea jejeje**

**a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Crookshanks**

Hermione estaba junto a Harry y Luna esperando que les hicieran la revisión. Cuando fueron confirmados los nombres, Harry se atrevió a preguntar al profesor Filius Flitwick, quien en ese momento estaba custodiando la entrada

\- ¿quiénes son ellos?-preguntó mirando a unos hombres que revisaban a Draco quien se había adelantado.

\- Son aurores…

\- Y porqué revisan a Malfoy

\- Es hijo de mortífago… no me sorprendería que ya fuera uno de ellos-dijo el profesor volviendo a revisar la lista para luego cerrar mágicamente las puertas de Hogwarts.

Draco se encontraba con su rostro inescrutable. Los aurores lo recorrían con las varitas hasta que tomaron con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, a lo que Draco solo apretó los ojos a causa del brusco movimiento.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí?-preguntó mirando el brazo izquierdo. Tomó su varita y la apretó en la muñeca de manera brusca-_finite-_dijo aquel hombre de cabello cano

Al retirar la varita, vio como los cueritos amarrados en su muñeca aparecían. El azul, rojo y verde se mantenían opacos en esos momentos, que se veían casi negros

\- Qué es esto… y no te atrevas a mentirnos, Malfoy

\- Es un hechizo de sangre… _Sanginius Vinculo_-dijo el rubio inexpresivo

\- ¿Y con quien tienes el vínculo?

\- Con Zabini, Nott y Parkinson-mintió Draco como un profesional

\- No te creo, creo que los cortaré-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

\- No es necesario-dijo una voz desde un recodo-yo me encargaré del señor Malfoy

La figura del profesor Severus Snape se hizo presente, quedando al lado del muchacho rubio. Harry y Hermione conocían demasiado bien los ojos grises de su amigo y pudieron leer en ellos el brillo de alivio que sintió el rubio. Snape tomó el hombro de Draco y lo condujo al castillo.

Harry soltó el aire contenido que tenía desde que el auror dijo que cortaría los lazos… Hermione le había comentado el dolor que produciría si los lazos se cortaban. Sería como si se hubiesen muerto y esa sensación de muerte no podría salirse del alma de los portadores. Solo podía cortar los lazos su portador y la persona del vínculo. En su caso, solo ella podía cortar los cueritos rojos de sus amigos, sin sentir dolor, de otra forma, sería indescriptible.

Pasaron por la revisión sin gran problema y se dirigieron al castillo tranquilamente.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en la oficina de Snape, este lo miraba de una manera inquietante. Draco parecía no importarle. La verdad es que estaba más preocupado de que los aurores dudaran de él que cualquier otra cosa… si hubieran cortado los cueritos… no quería ni pensarlo. Miró a Snape y este comenzó a hablar

\- Te dieron una misión, ¿no es así?

\- Así es-dijo Draco serio

\- Sabes las consecuencias de esto

\- Sí

\- ¿Y lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces?

\- Por supuesto. Por mi madre lo hago

\- … tu no quieres recibir la marca, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Snape acercándose cual serpiente a su ahijado

\- … claro que quiero…

\- Mientes-dijo Snape sentándose en frente del rubio-eres bueno mintiendo… pero a mí no me puedes engañar... te estás poniendo débil, Draco…

Draco lo miró amenazante. ¿Débil?, ¿él débil? ¡Por favor! Si lo único que había hecho en su puta vida era mostrarse fuerte ante todo el mundo, para que no vieran lo que realmente sentía… Draco miró a su profesor de pociones por un momento, luego sonrió de lado

\- ¿Usted hace lo mismo, no es así? Escondió lo que realmente sentía y aún siente hasta que se lo creyó… pues no somos tan distintos, profesor-dijo Draco con el labio subido tan característico

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí, Draco

\- Yo sé mucho sobre usted, padrino-dijo Draco levantándose-y quiero que usted también sepa de mí. Confío en usted y sé que también confía en mi- Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco, que se había sentado nuevamente

\- … _Legeremens…-_dijo el hombre para ver la mente de su ahijado

Un colage de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. La primera vez que vio a Harry y Ron, luego Hermione. Los años en Hogwarts, las carreras de caballo en el que Harry y Draco eran los encargados de llevar a Ron y Hermione respectivamente cuando aún eran niños

\- _¡Más rápido, Lobo que se nos escapan!-gritaba Hermione con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro._

\- _Sujétate fuerte Minou que voy a correr más rápido-dijo un infantil Draco despeinado mientras llevaba a su amiga tras Harry y Ron- ¡Rápido comadreja!_

\- _¡Te alcanzaremos Rayo!_

Conversaciones entre él y Harry, el llanto de ambos tras la muerte de Sirius Black, la conversaciones sobre Quidditch, entrenamientos en la oscuridad… todo en la oscuridad

Luego muchas visiones de Hermione, bailando con Viktor Krum, su baile entre las cortinas, las miradas, las palabras y por último, los besos. Ahí fue que Draco ocupó la oclumancia, ocultando su intimidad junto a Hermione. Lo que le llamó la atención al profesor fue la luz que irradiaba la muchacha cuando la recordaba.

El profesor Snape no daba cerdito a lo que veía, y muy impresionado se sentó frente al muchacho. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperarse del hechizo, hasta que lo miró

\- No puedes traicionar de tal manera tu sangre pura, Draco… es una simple sangre…

\- No lo diga o le juro que se me olvidará el respeto que tengo por usted-dijo Draco levantando su labio

\- No te entiendo… cuál es tu fascinación por ella

\- Padrino… a usted le pasó lo mismo… se enamoró de una hija de muggle… y no pudo ser correspondido… debería alegrarse de que yo lo soy.

Snape se molestó con el comentario y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio. La imagen de Lily Evans-para su desgracia, de Potter- aún era latente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes la hacían la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus manos, su talento mágico, todo… incluso su sangre… miró a Draco y comprendió lo que decía el muchacho rubio que lo miraba desdeñoso. Tras esa máscara de arrogancia, existía un corazón que latía fuerte… y latía por algo que él jamás pudo experimentar; amistad. Lo que vio sobre Potter y Weasley lo tranquilizó. Ellos podía proteger a su ahijado mientras las cosas con el señor tenebroso terminaban, pero sabía que Draco tendría que aceptar la marca lo quisiera o no.

\- Sabes que la marca… te obligarán a tomarla…

\- Si…

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- No creo que sea muy prudente decirle... además… espero que no ocurra. No quisiera que me mataran por traicionar al innombrable.

\- Se astuto… eres Slytherin… el príncipe como te dicen algunos-dijo sin separar los dientes-no puedes no ser astuto. Juega tus cartas con inteligencia-dijo apuntando su cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro-llama a tu elfo

\- Para qué

\- Que lo hagas…-dijo con tranquilidad

\- … Mirack-llamó Draco tranquilo. Ahí apareció el elfo con los ojos color cielo mirándolo preocupado-qué quiere de él-preguntó Draco a su padrino

\- Ordénale que trabaje en las cocinerías de Hogwarts… así estará protegido de tu madre…

Draco miró a Mirack.. era perfecto, así su madre no tendría acceso a él. Snape había visto la liberación del elfo y por ello no podía obligarlo.

\- Mirack… ¿te gustaría estar aquí?

\- Sería un honor, señor-dijo el elfo sonriendo-a Mirack le gustaría mucho volver a ver a su hermano Dobby

\- Pues te quedarás aquí

\- Si señor… si necesita la ayuda de Mirack, solo…

\- No Mirack… tú ayudaste suficiente ya. No puedo recibir consideraciones de un elfo aquí en Hogwarts

\- Pero de un amigo, sí-dijo el elfo con los ojos nublados de felicidad

\- … pero de un amigo sí-dijo Draco tomando el hombro del elfo. Snape hacía cara de asco-ve… si es de extrema urgencia, te llamaré… cuando todo esto termine, prometo que iremos a casa.

\- Si amo-dijo Mirack sonriendo y con un chasquido desapareció

\- Definitivamente, eres débil… pero eso te hace más fuerte de lo que jamás vi… has ganado valor, tienes valor en tu cuerpo… tal como lo tenía Canuto… eres idéntico a él-dijo Snape sin emoción en su rostro-ve a cenar… debe haber terminado la presentación de los enanos de primer año. Este año seré profesor de DCLAO, así que pide a tus amigos que te pongan al tanto

Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta.

\- Espera…-Draco se volteó y lo quedó mirando. Snape sacó su varita y tomando el brazo izquierdo de su ahijado, conjuró-_Oculto-_ los tres cueritos desaparecieron-que nadie te vea con las mismas amarras que el trio dorado, o estarás en problemas

\- Si… adiós.

Draco caminaba hacia el gran comedor. Un ronroneo lo puso en alerta

\- La señora Norris-murmuró. Siguió caminando y sintió algo entre sus piernas… una bola peluda de color naranja lo tranquilizó- Crookshanks… ¿qué haces aquí?-el gato le maulló y comenzó a hacerse cariño en el pie de Draco

El rubio tomó a Crookshanks y lo acunó en sus brazos. El gato ronroneaba y lo miraba

\- Te devolveré a Hermione… creo que tú me ayudarás en mi misión.

Draco seguía caminando tranquilamente. Antes de llegar a uno de los pasillos, Crookshanks comenzó a gruñir. Draco tragó saliva y pasó por el pasillo, miró hacia el fondo de este y se encontró con la figura de Peeves mirándolo. El muchacho siempre le tuvo recelo y a pesar de que no le tenía miedo, apuró el paso… no era agradable encontrarse con él.

Cuando al fin llegó al gran comedor, respiró profundo y comenzó su actuación. Caminó por el pasillo altivo, todo el mundo lo miraba y llevaba al gato en su brazo derecho, caminando tranquilamente. Hermione al verlo, abrió los ojos como plato y se acercó

\- ¿Este gato es tuyo no? Cuida mejor a tu animal…animal-dijo Draco con el labio fruncido y entregándole al gato a una anonadada Hermione

\- … gracias…-murmuró la castaña

\- Olvídalo, Granger-y diciendo esto, se dirigió a su mesa.

La mesa de Gryffindor quedó atónita... la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en peores condiciones y para qué decir Slytherin. ¿El príncipe de las serpientes fue amable con la leona sabelotodo?

\- No crees que fue algo arriesgado?-preguntó Pansy quien se arrimó de su brazo para callar las habladurías de su mesa

\- No fue con querer… solo sucedió-dijo Draco alzando la ceja izquierda y sonriendo con arrogancia.

Luego posó sus ojos grises en los castaños de Hermione y se quedó perdido por unos minutos en ellos, hasta que comenzó a comer. Otro año más, sin poder acercarsele de la manera que quería… otro año más fingiendo ser el imbécil que pretendía ser. Otro año más como Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La noche llegó con rapidez. Al día siguiente comenzaría sus vidas. Les había llegado un memo de parte de los premios anuales a los 8 prefectos:

_Estimados:_

_Esperando que este año sea nuevo, mágico y distinto, les envío el orden de los patrullajes… Ya tienen claro los horarios (22:00 a 00:00 hrs) y por supuesto las reglas. El orden será el siguiente SOLO por esta semana:_

_Luna Lovegood (Rvclw) + Ernie McMillan (Hfpf)= Lunes-miércoles-sábado (primeros pisos)_

_Pansy Parkinson (Sytn) + Ronald Weasley (Gyfr) =Martes-Jueves- Viernes (primeros pisos)_

_Bennjamin Thompson (Rvclw) + Hannah Abbott (Hfpf) =Lunes-miércoles-Sábado (últimos pisos)_

_Draco Malfoy (Sytn) + Hermione Granger (Gryfr) = Martes-Jueves-viernes (últimos pisos)_

_Los días domingo, seremos los premios anuales quienes hagan las rondas SIEMPRE._

_Esperando que el orden de las parejas sean de su agrado y sin ningún otro particular_

Se despide

Marlek Frix-Premio anual de la honorable casa Gryffindor  
Alejandro Redditch-Premio anual de la honorable casa Ravenclaw

\- Algo se traman Frix y Redditch-dijo Hermione luego de leer su memo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- A mí me parece perfecto-dijo Ron sonriendo-estaremos de rondas juntos… bueno… me refiero al mismo día…

\- Tienes razón, Hermione-acotó Harry junto con Ginny-esos dos, por lo que nos contaste, insinuaron algo de un secreto que ellos conocían.

\- Pues si no lo sabían, la familia Frix tiene la fama de ver el futuro. Tienen ese don desde tiempos inmemoriales

\- Yo no creo Ginny-dijo la castaña-el futuro no está escrito

\- Pero si existen profecías, y si eso existe es porque el futuro está escrito de algún modo-dijo Harry con la mano izquierda en su mentón.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la sala común frente a la chimenea. Hermione simplemente se levantó y despidiéndose de todos subió a su habitación.

Por ser Prefecta, tendría una habitación para ella sola y eso le agradaba. Era de colores rojos y dorados muy tenues y su cama tenía un cubrecama color rojo, muy similar a su cama de los últimos 5 años.

Hermione se sentó en su cama, ordenó su roma y encontró algo en su baúl. A parte de la radio que su madre le había regalado, pudo ver algo en el fondo

\- La polaroid-murmuró la castaña sacando la cámara fotográfica muggle

Había una nota colgando de ella

_"Hermione: No sé por qué tengo la sensación que este año será especial, pero quiero que tus recuerdos los tengas lo más claro posible. Siento que tus recuerdos corren peligro y quiero que los mantengas de la manera más ordenada posible y quiero que la primera fotografía que hagas, sea en tu "Sala común" con tus amigos. Quiero que seas feliz cuando ya no estés en Hogwarts y que los recuerdes. No quiero que se borren de tu memoria esos lindos momentos. Tienes para 30 fotografías… úsalas bien_

_Te adoro, mamá"_

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonrió nuevamente, se secó las lágrimas y tomando su cámara, salió nuevamente a la sala común. Ahí estaban Harry, Ginny y Ron.

\- Todos al sillón, ahora-dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron, Ginny se sent´oa su lado y Harry al lado de esta ultima

\- Qué pretendes Minou-dijo Ron mirando la extraña maquina negra entre las manos de su amiga

\- Que sonrían

La muchacha estiró sus brazos y sonrió. Harry entendió y se acercaron a Hermione. Los cuatro sonrieron a la cámara y escucharon el Click.

Segundos después, un pedazo de papel blanco salía con algo negro en medio. Hermione lo tomó y comenzó a agitarlo ansiosa. Luego lo miró para que sus amigos pudieran verlo.

\- Esto es mejor que la magia-murmuró Ginny viendo su reflejo estático.

\- Es instantáneo… se llama polaroid-dijo Hermione tomando la fotografía sonriendo

\- Pues es maravilloso… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Ron

\- Mi madre lo puso en mi baúl junto con la radio-dijo sonriendo la castaña-ahora sí, buenas noches

Hermione se levantó y subió las escaleras para al fin dormir. Al día siguiente comenzaría con pociones, con el nuevo profesor, Horace Slughorn.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando una bola de pelos se le atascó en la nariz. Draco despertó tosiendo y mirando alrededor… un montón de pelo naranja estaba a su lado ronroneando

\- ¿Crookshanks?-preguntó adormilado. El gato lo miró y cerrando sus ojos ronroneó- como diablos entraste...-se preguntó el rubio-¿dormirás conmigo?-dijo Draco sonriendo y acariciando al animal quien olía levemente a vainilla-me encantaría que Minou fuera animaga y se convirtiera en gato… así podría tenerla abrazada todas las noches-dijo Draco abriendo sus tapas para meter al feo gato de su novia entre estas. Al menos tendría su aroma por esa noche.

* * *

La mañana del día martes 2 de septiembre siguió con normalidad. Hermione se alistó. Tenía pociones a diferencia de Harry y Ron que solo se la pasarían vagando la mañana, ya que no pudieron-ni quisieron-tomar pociones. Fueron al comedor los cuatro amigos. En el camino se cruzaron con Luna Lovegood, quien se adelantó para sentarse en la mesa Ravenclaw. Hermione miró en su mesa a la merecedora del premio anual. Leía "el profeta" muy concentrada mientras tomaba un poco de café. Los ojos verdosos de la muchacha se cruzaron con los de la castaña y con un asentamiento de cabeza, volvió al Profeta. Hermione quedó algo inquieta con la visión de la muchacha. Sentía que ella tenía algo extraño, pero no quiso darle mucho asunto, así que se apresuró a comer. En ese momento, llegó Lobo. Más bien, se dijo Hermione, llegó Malfoy, con su superioridad característica. Vestía impecablemente su uniforme de Slytherin. A cada lado iban Blaise y Theodore Nott, y atrás de ellos, Crabbe y Goyle. Los ojos grises se cruzaron con los castaños y le dedicó una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, al menos por los gorilas que llevaba cerca. Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry.

Draco y Harry habían desarrollado un tipo de comunicación de miradas que constaba en un saludo de mirada de un segundo y tomar jugo de calabaza, y así lo hicieron. Cuando se miraron, al mismo tiempo, tomaron un sobro de jugo de calabaza, pero algo extraño pudo notar Harry. Draco tomaba con la izquierda una manzana y miró a Harry antes de morderla

\- Maldición-se dijo Harry, siendo escuchado por Hermione y Ron

\- Pasa algo malo

\- Al parecer sí. Lobo quiere que nos reunamos antes de clases… los espero bajo el árbol del lago negro-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor

\- Aun no entiendo esa comunicación entre miradas que tienen Rayo y Lobo…

\- ¿Quién es lobo?-preguntó Lavander Brown, quien se sentó en el espacio vacío que dejo Harry, mirando completamente a Ron

\- Un amigo… nos vemos-y diciendo esto, Ron desapareció.

Hermione pudo notar que la muchacha no paraba de suspirar. Luego, volvió a su pie de manzana para darse cuenta que Theo y Blaise ya no estaban. Draco por su parte, terminó su manzana, bebió más jugo de calabaza y salió. Hermione no se hizo esperar. Salió calmadamente hacia el lago. Ahí no había nadie. Se preguntaba cómo podían arriesgarse a que alguien los viera. Siguió su camino mirando su reloj... tenía 15 minutos para entrar a clases. Cuando llegó al lado negro, pudo ver que arrimado arriba del árbol, se encontraba Draco.

\- Dónde están Blaise y Theo?-preguntó Hermione

\- Hola Minou… si, yo también te extrañe-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido-están despistando…

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?-preguntó Harry. Draco bajó del árbol

\- Si… hay 5… y esperan que hayan más…

\- 5 qué… ¿pueden contarme?

\- Mortífagos Minou… uno en mi curso, cuatro en séptimo…-dijo Draco muy serio. Tenía el flequillo en la cara-y hay que tener cuidado, porque uno de nuestro curso, es Goyle…-dijo Lobo algo enojado

\- ¿Ese imbécil?-preguntó Ron incrédulo

\- Aunque no lo creas… ese imbécil está más atrevido que nunca…

**[Flashback]**

Draco bajaba las escaleras hasta la sala común. Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban. Draco pasó con superioridad a su lado, pero Goyle lo detuvo

\- Buenos días, Draco

\- Suéltame, imbécil, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme?

\- Ah… eso… mira-dijo Goyle soltándolo y levantando la manga izquierda de la camisa dejando ver la horrenda marca de la calavera con la serpiente, de un color gris-pronto será negra… tendré que matar a alguien para que se haga negra… pero tú sabes Draco, que eso es simple... hay muchos sangre sucias por aquí… me sorprende que no te hayan convertido-dijo Goyle sonriendo

\- Pues a mí me necesitan más entrenado-dijo Draco sonrió de medio lado

\- Supe que te dieron una misión… soy el encargado de vigilar que la cumplas

\- ¿tu?-…. ¿Vigilándome a mi?, por favor, no me hagas reír-dijo Draco dándose media vuelta. Goyle lo volvió de un brazo

\- Si… yo… y créeme, siempre te he considerado mi jefe, pero ahora tengo a alguien más poderoso, y no voy a decepcionarlo

\- Haz lo que quieras… estás solo

\- No… hay 4 más… están en séptimo… Flint, Grey, Roger y Marithes… era lógico ¿no?

\- Eres un estúpido-dijo Draco empujándolo y tomándolo fuertemente de la capa para mirarlo a los ojos-si andas divulgando lo que sabes, te matarán… y no quiero problemas, ¿me escuchaste? Si no me han marcado, es porque me entrenan… así que, haz lo tuyo y déjame en paz… ah!... y no se te ocurra matar a nadie del colegio, o te buscarán y no podrás quedarte más rato aquí, ¿está claro?-preguntó Draco enfadado y con ira viva en sus ojos

\- S…si-dijo Goyle con miedo

\- Bien

Y diciendo esto se separó de él y salió por el retrato. Al cerrar la puerta, sintió que sudaba frio…

**[Fin del Flashback]**

\- ¿Crees que haga algo ese idiota?-preguntó Ron

\- No lo sé… pero lo mantendré vigilado… en cuento a usted, señorita Granger, y dígame lo que quiera…no quiero que ande sola… ese maldito te tiene entre ceja y ceja y no quiero que se te acerque…

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miró hacia el lago.-. estaba perdida en el procesando todo lo que Lobo decía

\- Hermione…¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry

\- Si… me voy a clases,… nos vemos

Hermione comenzó a caminar devuelta al castillo, dejando a sus dos amigos y a su novio contrariados…

\- Me voy… ustedes también deberían tener algo de clases... vengan a pociones... estaríamos todos juntos... ni Crabbe ni Goyle estarán ahí, así que podemos acercarnos un poco y conversar

\- Era obvio que no estarían… no tiene cerebro-dijo Ron

\- Te recuerdo, comadreja amiga, que tú tampoco estas en la clase de pociones… yo no la tengo porque no quise tomarla, que es diferente-dijo Harry altivo. Draco rio por lo bajo y caminó al castillo.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la sala de pociones más tranquila. Cuando vio que sus padres se irían y sintió ese desosiego al sentir que no los vería más, nunca pensó que realmente ocurriría. Sentía miedo. Miedo a lo que podía suceder ese año. Ya sabía que Goyle era un mortífago y si su marca era gris, era porque aún no había matado a nadie… ¿quién sería su víctima? Hermione no pudo no pensar que ella encabezaba la lista. La sala comenzó a llenarse y un chico de ojos grises seguido por un chico castaño y otro moreno, se colocaron cerca de ella

\- ¿Nerviosa, Granger?-preguntó Blaise tras de ella. Hermione sonrió de lado y lo miró

\- Nunca he estado nerviosa cuando estoy entre serpientes-comentario que hizo reír a los chicos

\- Uhhh la leona sacó las garras-dijo Zabini riendo junto con sus compañeros.

Para Zabini era desagradable molestar a Granger, siempre le tuvo gran aprecio, pero era por Draco que hacía ese show… a Nott le pasaba lo mismo. En todo el mundo, solo con 8 personas podía "relacionarse" y solo 4 de ellas hablar, entre ellos, Hermione.

\- Muy bien-dijo el profesor Slughorn- buenos días… yo seré su profesor de Pociones este año. Les pido por favor, que de aquel armario, saquen un libro…

Los alumnos comenzaron a sacar el libro que el profesor les entregó y luego volvieron a sus posiciones.

\- Este año, trabajaran en duplas… el profesor Snape me recomendó algunas parejas por calificaciones así que comenzaré- Slughorn sacó un pergamino y comenzó- ... Nott-Abbott, Granger-Malfoy, Zabini-Thompson…

Y la lista siguió… Hermione estaba pálida. Solo pudo mirar a su derecha, en donde un Draco bastante malhumorado la miraba con recelo. Pudo leer en sus ojos grises algo parecido a una mirada cómplice. El muchacho rubio se acercó de mala gana y pasándose la mano por el cabello como lo hacía siempre, se despeinó. Hermione suspiró aliviada. Ahí estaba Lobo.

\- Hola lobo-susurró Hermione lo más bajo que pudo con la mirada perdida en su libro

\- Hola Minou-dijo Draco apenas moviendo los labios

\- Te extrañé…

\- Yo también… pero supe que andas con un tal Malfoy, ¿es cierto?

\- Si… pero por ahora, estaré contigo

\- ¿Juegas a dos bandos, Granger?-preguntó Draco sin poder evitar sonreír

\- No se le puede llamar a dos bando si mi novio y tu son la misma persona, Lobo-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró al profesor.

Mientras este daba las instrucciones, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Harry y a Ron en la puerta. El profesor los hizo pasar y les pidió que sacaran los últimos libros del estante. Hermione quiso reír a carcajadas por la pelea que tenían ambos en el armario, pero se contuvo, viendo a Draco que miraba su libro y con el cabello se tapaba sus ojos cerrados muy fuertemente conteniendo la risa, para luego suspirar y volver a la cara arrogante.

\- Me alegra que llegaran… justamente, la señorita Patil quedó sola... quien será de ustedes dos caballeros el que se encargue de ayudarle

\- Yo-dijo Ron rápidamente. Harry había quedado solo

\- Mala suerte Potter, tendrás que trabajar solo-dijo Draco con la sonrisa de medio lado

\- Más te vale que no hagas una estupidez, Malfoy… o te las verás conmigo

\- Ya quisieras-dijo el muchacho con el labio levantado

\- Basta-dijo el profesor-comiencen con la poción "filtro de muertos en vida" que sale en la página 98 de su libro-quien lo haga bien, tendrá la poción "suerte líquida"… comiencen.

Draco y Hermione se hicieron de una mesa cerca de Harry. La verdad es que Hermione estaba bien concentrada leyendo el libro mentiras que Draco intentaba cortar el extraño ingrediente que no paraba de moverse

\- Aplástalo con el cuchillo-dijo Harry mientras exprimía el jugo del ingrediente en su caldero

\- En el libro dice exactamente "cortar"-dijo Hermione algo desesperada

Draco miró a Harry con inquietud. Luego aplastó el ingrediente y logró sacar el jugo

\- Malfoy…aquí dice cortar-chilló Hermione

\- "Malfoy, aquí dice cortar"-imitó Draco de manera de burla con voz chillona-cállate Gringer, le sacamos el jugo ¿no?-dijo en voz alta. Todos rieron con el comentario. Hermione sonrió de medio lado para luego volver al libro, de manera exasperada.

Luego de varios intentos, explosiones de parte de Seamus Finnigan y pipetas rotas, el tiempo había acabado.

La poción muertos en vida de Harry fue perfecta y este recibió la "suerte líquida" y los aplausos de sus compañeros, menos de los Slytherin, obvio.

Cuando guardaban sus cosas, Draco se acercó a Hermione con una actitud diferente. Solo quedaban Theo y Harry en la puerta de la sala

\- ¿Puedes ir al lago hoy por la noche?-preguntó Draco a la castaña.

\- Hoy es marte… nos toca ronda, Draco

\- ¿Y?

\- Y podrían, no se... ¿atraparnos?

\- Vamos... los otros prefectos son Pansy y Ron, ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar?

\- ¿Que nos atrapen?-dijo Hermione en tono de pregunta irónica

\- Ok… que te parece la torre de astronomía

\- Draco-Hermione lo miró fijamente-estaremos solos de todas formas… si patrullamos tranquilamente hasta las 12, podremos estar juntos todo ese rato

\- … está bien… pero mañana en el lago con Harry y Ron-dijo para luego caminar hasta la entrada, siguiendo a Theo que salía de su posición.

Hermione suspiró y caminó hacia Harry quien la esperaba sonriente.

continuará...

* * *

**espero que els haya gustado este capitulo. Es cortito si lo se... pero no tuve tiempo... con esto del 18 de Septiembre y la celebración aquí en mi país, no hubo tiempo para nada más que comer XD**

**Les pido paciencia... El proximo domingo habrá actualizacion (domingo 5-lunes 6) por que estoy con algo de trabajos en la u y tambien en mi pega (CAMI PONTE A ESTUDIAR!)**

**POR FAVOR, REVEWS! SON MI ALIMENTO Y LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR 3**

**Los dejo. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

**hola!disculpen la demora, mil disculpas.. se que dije el 6 a lo más tardar, pero de verdad he estado con mucho trabajo en la u (siento que estoy atrasada en todo y estoy súper frustrada) pero prometo ser regular ;_; no quiero que tengan miedito de que las abandonaré 3**

**este capítulo era originalmente más largo (en mi cabeza) pero quise dividirlo. se vienen muchas sorpresas en el próximo.**

**GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS!1 ME HACEN FELIZ ; o ;**

**Declaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia (menos Marlek Frix y Alejandro Redditch) son de JKR. DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres mostrarla, debes darme crédito por ello jejej**

**a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Hogsmeade

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Draco intentaba de todas formas posibles de mantenerse alejado del trío dorado y no molestarlos. Muchas veces se cruzaban en los pasillos, dejando expectantes a los presentes para la inminente pelea, pero Harry y Ron seguían conversando con Hermione mientras que Draco caminaba en contra sin mirarlos mucho, sin hacerles más que un gesto con la cabeza. Al principio, Harry a la cabeza no le respondía, pero luego de unos días, comenzó a responderle con la cabeza de la misma forma.

Crookshanks también ayudaba. De vez en cuando se colaba por las piernas de Draco y este lo levantaba para entregárselo a Hermione. A pesar de que hacía un comentario mordaz haciendo referencia a su sabelotodo manía o a su condición de ratón de biblioteca, no era para nada molesta y por supuesto, todo esto en un lugar donde podrían verlos, pero sin ser evidentes.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil se dedicaron a sembrar la duda de comidillas en todo Hogwarts… Algunos especulaban que Draco Malfoy estaba aliado con los mortífagos e intentaba hacerle daño a Hermione Granger, por el simple hecho de ser "impura" mientras otros, los más románticos, se decían que se veía una historia de amor inminente, cosa que las chismosas Gryffindor prometieron averiguar.

Llegó la salida de Hogsmeade. El día sábado 12 de septiembre estaba soleado. Hermione se levantó temprano como todos los días, se metió en el baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Agradecía tanto que su habitación fuese individual. Su baño estaba grande y hermoso y lo mejor… tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para, por fin, ocuparse de ella misma. El año anterior no podía estar en una habitación como esta, ya que la prefecta mayor tenía el privilegio, pero al ser ella ahora la mayor de Gryffindor-sin contar con la "premio anual"- tenía el privilegio de tener esa hermosa habitación.

Se desvistió por completo y se metió en la ducha… el agua estaba comenzando a templarse cuando algo la distrajo… un sonido en su ventana. Hermione frunció el ceño. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y colocó una toalla suave alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez.

Salió del baño y fue hasta la ventana. Una hermosa lechuza plateada y majestuosa golpeando la ventana. Ella abrió la ventana y la gran lechuza se posó en el madero de su cama. Hermione reconoció la lechuza; Singar. Hermione sonrió al reconocerla. Le hizo cariño y vio que tenía la pata levantada. Llevaba un paquete

\- ¿Y qué traes ahí?-dijo Hermione con cariño-¿ese rubito te ha dado algo muy pesado?

Sacó el paquete y lo abrió. Era un frasco de color rosado. Hermione lo miró extrañada. Miró el paquete y vio que había un pergamino. Decidió abrirlo.

_"El frasco es una nueva esencia. La vainilla está pasada de moda, los frutos rojos se llevan mejor.  
__Úsalo cuando te duches. A propósito, el idiota de Lobo Black estará en Hogsmeade y me pide que te avise._

D.M"

Hermione reía tras la carta de Draco. Tomó un pergamino nuevo y comenzó a escribir. Luego se lo entregó a Singar junto con una chuchería. El ave comenzó a volar y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Hermione abrió el frasco y lo olió. Frutos rojos. Lo observó un minuto. ¿Qué tenía de malo su aroma a vainilla? Nunca lo había sentido quejarse por él, es más, estaba segura que le agradaba de sobre manera. Luego recordó aquella vez en callejón Diagon, el aroma a Vainilla que Draco había narrado con rabia al contar lo que leyó en la cabeza de Greyback… quería evitar que la reconociera si volvía a encontrarse con él. Bien… Draco quería cambiar su esencia…si frutos rojos será, la de Draco también iba a cambiar. Sonrió de medio lado y con la botella en sus manos entró nuevamente al baño para terminar de ducharse.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en su escritorio; reía ante la respuesta de la castaña

_"¿Ahora eres mensajero de Lobo? Has caído bajo, gracias por decirme  
que estoy pasada de moda, es muy agradable de tu parte… nos vemos en Hogsmeade._

_Pd: me quedé con la otra nota… tienes pésima redacción, ¿lo has notado?_

_H.J.G"_

Draco miró la nota nuevamente. Tomó una esfera de cristal y la depositó ahí, luego tomó la varita y la quemó… no quería que alguien viera ese pergamino; le podría traer problemas y a pesar de que tenía una habitación para él solo, no quería arriesgarse. Tomó otro pergamino y comenzó a escribir

_"Mini Weasley,  
necesito que me enseñes a parecerme a tu "inspiración"…  
te lo agradecería mucho.  
Lobo"_

Amarró el pergamino a la pata de Singar y le dio el destino. Su plan estaba casi completo, solo necesitaba el hechizo de mini Weasley… no iba a permitir pasar otra salida de Hogsmeade sin estar con ellos.

* * *

Las 10 de la mañana y Hermione ya estaba en la sala común leyendo, o al menos eso parecía. Llevaba una falda color celeste y unas sandalias de color negro. Un sweater de cuello alto negro y manga larga delgado adornaba su figura. Su cabello estaba ordenado, haciendo que sus rulos cayeran ordenadamente por su espalda y un resto por sus hombros. La muchacha estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le tocaría vivir este año?, ¿cuánto tiempo aguantará Draco para estar nuevamente juntos? Las rondas como prefectos habían sido bastante entretenidas, conversando en voz baja mientras caminaban, llegando hasta, muchachas veces, a ver las estrellas en la torre de astronomía antes de terminar el turno. Cerró los ojos, la sonrisa de Draco era algo que simplemente le encantaba ver… pero le gustaba verlo con su cabello platinado desordenado. Si sonreía con el cabello castaño no era lo mismo… no era su Draco, porque más que mal, ella se enamoró de Draco Malfoy, no de Lobo Black… Lobo… Hermione torció el gesto… estaba desvariando, no había diferencia entre Lobo y Draco, solo el cabello y era lo único que habían encontrado para poder estar tranquilos.

Luego recordó el trabajo de Lobo… arreglar el armario evanescente… ¿Qué acaso ese Lobo albino no haría nada? Le había escrito a su madre diciéndole que ya lo había encontrado y que había intentado arreglarlo, pero que no podía aún, que era muy difícil a pesar de sus múltiples intentos. Mentiras… había encontrado el armario, si… junto con Harry, Ron y ella. Pero solo con verlo, lo volvió a tapar. Harry le había dicho _"Dejémoslo tranquilo hasta que hablemos Dumbledore"_ pero Hermione estaba nerviosa… ¿por qué no habían hablado aún con Dumbledore?, ¿cuál era la razón de ello? Un par de ojos azules se quedaron mirándola, haciendo que reaccionara. Ginny la miraba divertida y tendiéndole la mano para ir a desayunar.

Hermione sabía que después del desayuno irían a Hogsmeade. Lo bueno del asunto, era que a Luna Lovegood y Bennjamin Thompson le habían encargado llevar a los alumnos de primer año, así que tendría libre como prefecta ese día.

Llegaron al comedor para encontrarse con Draco y su séquito en la entrada. EL rubio tenía al gato tomado del pellejo del cuello.

\- ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a mi gato, animal?!-preguntó Hermione en medio del comedor, caminando rápido donde estaba el platinado y tomando al gato que solo ronroneaba. El comedor se dedicó a hablar normalmente, pero muy pendientes de lo que ocurría, en especial Parvati y Lavander, con las manos tomadas y mirando la escena expectantes.

\- Si cuidaras más a tu animal, "animal"-dijo refiriéndose a ella-yo no tocaría a esta bestia salvaje.

\- ¿qué le hizo esta bestia a mi cuchito hermoso…?-dijo Hermione al gato con voz de puchero haciendo que Malfoy bufara aburrido.

\- Hechiza a este gato, que se me va a meter a mi dormitorio-dijo levantando una ceja-y acéptalo, no es un "_cuchito hermoso_"

\- Es un gato mágico, Malfoy, lógicamente se meterá donde quiera. ¡Y si es hermoso!

\- Pues tienes una percepción de belleza algo retorcida-Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja, lo que logró ruborizar "levemente" al platinado- haz algo, tengo la cama llena de pelos gracias a él-y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y caminó

\- ¡Malfoy!-llamó Hermione. Draco se volteó con el ceño fruncido-gracias

\- … de nada… ya le agarré cariño al animal ese… a la próxima, me lo quedaré-y diciendo esto caminó hasta su mesa.

Hermione tomó a su gato y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hasta su puesto y levantando la varita lo envió a su habitación… sabía que Crookshanks era mágico y adoraba a Draco (lo confirmó los días que estuvo en su casa y el gato dormía con el rubio de manera constante, e incluso en la madriguera).

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente. Hermione tenía la polaroid en su bolsa, y pensaba sacar muchas fotografías de aquel día, y más si podía estar con Draco, así que no perdió el tiempo y colocándose en medio de Harry y Ron, se tomó una fotografía. Harry mirándola sonriendo y Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los Slytherin, Draco leía el profeta mientras tomaba su tasa de café. Pansy a su lado, comía un trozo de pie de manzana y bebía jugo de calabaza mientras Nott mantenía la vista fija en la mesa Ravenclaw.

\- Si sigues así, Theo, mojarás la mesa con tu baba-dijo Draco sin levantar la vista del periódico y tomando su café

\- No puedo evitarlo… me llama muchísimo la atención

\- ¿Quién?-preguntó Pansy mirando al castaño

\- La Luna de mi vida-murmuró mirando a Luna Lovegood

\- ¿Lunática?-preguntó Pansy

Draco despegó sus ojos del periódico y miró a Theo. El miraba de manera amenazante a Pansy. Era fácil descifrar en sus ojos azules las ganas que tenía de golpear a la morena… era la misma cara que él ponía cuando alguien se refería a Hermione como "sangre sucia"

\- Theo…no… es mujer… no te atrevas-advirtió Draco escondiendo a Pansy tras de sí. Esta notó entonces que la había cagado.

\- Entonces que no le diga Lunática-dijo amenazante arrastrando las palabras con la mirada nublada de ira.

\- Perdón Theo… nunca más, lo prometo… Luna es buena chica-dijo ella sonriendo amenazada-perdón-y diciendo esto se escondió tras Draco.

Theo los miró nuevamente y luego de eso, se quedó mirando a Luna como hacía antes; con ensoñación.

Pansy suspiró aliviada y siguió con su pie de manzana, mientras cortaba un pedazo y se lo ponía a Draco en la boca. Éste lo miró y abrió la boca para saborear… dulce Merlín, como amaba las manzanas.

\- ¿He, Malfoy?-preguntó una voz tras del rubio. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle estaban tras de sí sonriendo- ¿Irás a Hogsmeade hoy?

Draco volvió nuevamente a su periódico

\- No… me quedaré en mi habitación. Tengo…cosas que hacer-dijo esto último alzando una ceja.

\- Pues te perderás la diversión… tenía pensado molestar a algún sangre sucia y pensé que te interesaría

\- Puedo hacerlo en cada clase electiva que tengo con Granger y con Thomas… y con varios más sin necesidad a cagarme de calor en ese pueblucho… saben que mi piel es algo delicada-mintió Draco.

\- Pues como quieras, molestaremos a Granger por ti

\- Inténtenlo-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron. Pansy lo tomó por el brazo y lo apretó

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-preguntó en susurro

\- Serena, morena-dijo Theo aun mirando a Luna quien se levantaba para llevar a los pequeños a la entrada-ya verás los planes de nuestro dragón.

Y tal como predijo Theo, Pansy quedó maravillada con el plan de Draco.

* * *

Hogsmeade al fin estaba al frente de ellos. Hermione caminaba junto con Harry, Ginny y Ron por el sendero. Estaba casi vacío de no ser por ellos. Los varones conversaban de cualquier cosa mientras que Ginny y ella, tras ellos, conversaban de manera pausada

\- ¿le dirás?-preguntó Hermione a su amiga pelirroja

\- No lo sé… él no quiere nada conmigo… estoy dividida…

\- Triplicada diría yo-dijo Hermione poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, la pelirroja solo miró el suelo-Ginny, no puedes tener tantos problemas

\- sentimentales. Por un lado está Dean… él te quiere y se le nota

\- Es un idiota a veces-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño

\- Por otro lado-dijo Hermione ignorándola un poco- está Harry…

\- Ese es otro idiota…

\- Concuerdo… pero luego de esos dos…

\- ¡Hola chicos!-saludó Pansy desde un recodo.

Los chicos sonrieron y se acercaron. Ginny comenzó a sentir la cara muy roja de repente, respirando hondo y lento para calmarse. Hermione apretó el hombro y caminaron hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?-preguntó Pansy mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- "Problemas con idiotas"-murmuró Hermione

\- Cada uno más idiota que el anterior-murmuró Ginny

Pansy sonrió comprendiendo. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de Hogsmeade tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y los demás, Pansy?-preguntó Ron a la morena

\- Están en las tres escobas… tomaremos una cerveza de mantequilla con Theo y Blaise me muero por una-dijo la morena tomando el brazo de las chicas

\- Draco no vino?-preguntó Hermione

\- No... dijo que no lo veríamos en Hogsmeade –dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros

Hermione quedó algo deprimida, pero comprendía. De todas formas, no podía estar con el

\- Vamos por esa cerveza entonces-dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione.

\- Si, sería buena idea-murmuró Harry

\- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la morena

\- … me gustaría un año en donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos los 8… sin problemas de casas, sin ocultarse… sin Voldemort.

\- Ya pasará Harry-dijo Hermione-ya verás… ahora, a por esas cervezas.

Pansy caminó rápido para llegar antes a las tres escobas. Los chicos siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que entraron al pueblo y vieron algo extraño.

Un muchacho de jeans azules, zapatillas de caña, chaqueta de cuero y cabello castaño estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo con un aroma parecido al chocolate. Hermione no podía creerlo.

\- ¡Lobo!-gritó la castaña corriendo al encuentro del castaño, mientras este se quitaba el cigarro de la boca y abría los brazos para recibirla.

Lo único que en Hogsmeade vieron, fue a Hermione-sabelotodo-prefecta perfecta-ratona de biblioteca-Granger, con un chico que era en extremo guapo.

\- Me gusta el de frutos rojos… prometo que cuando Greyback este con la boca de un dementor sobre la suya, volverás a tu aroma a vainilla-murmuró Lobo aun abrazándola y con sus labios rozando al oído de la castaña

\- Me agrada el frutos rojos-dijo Hermione sonriendo-y me encanta cómo te ves a lo muggle… pero aun así-lo miró a los ojos-tú también cambiarás de esencia

Draco se separó para caminar con ella de la mano sonriendo hasta Harry, Ron y Ginny

\- Lo hiciste bien, hermano-dijo Harry dándole la mano para luego abrazarlo

\- Te quedó espectacular… es como si Ginny lo hubiera hecho-dijo Ron haciendo el mismo gesto que Harry

\- Ay, te pareces a mi amado Nott-suspiró Ginny abrazándolo efusivamente mientras que Lobo acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha

\- Gracias… ¿Y? ¿vamos por una cerveza?-preguntó Lobo sonriendo

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Harry Potter y su séquito de imbéciles-dijo Goyle junto a Crabbe acercándose

\- Vete a la mierda, Goyle-dijo Ron pasando en frente, quedando junto con Lobo

Goyle sonreía con suficiencia. Lugo miró al castaño que no conocía, vestido de muggle y de la mano de Hermione. Supuso, entonces, que era un muggle

\- ¿Otro sangre sucia?-preguntó Goyle apuntándolo

\- Si quieres tener problemas, pues hechízame-dijo Lobo arqueando la ceja-si me disculpas, mis amigos y yo nos iremos… se más inteligente y no ataquen en medio de la gente-dijo mirando todos los que los miraban.

Goyle los miró con asco, luego, dando media vuelta, se fue junto con Crabbe, haciendo que Harry, Draco y Ron, expulsaran el aire que habían contenido en el momento

\- Ahora sí que necesito esa cerveza-acotó Ginny.

* * *

Entrando a las tres escobas, Dean Thomas se acercó al grupo, y tomo a Ginny de la mano con expresión suplicante. La pelirroja miró a Hermione quien tomaba de la mano a Lobo y sonrió de manera afirmativa y más tranquila, salió del local con Dean.

\- Ese estúpido lo único que hace es hacer sufrir a Ginny-dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa mientras Ron iba por las cervezas.

\- Pues, tu podrías decirle lo que sientes y estar con ella-dijo Hermione quien se había sentado frente a él

\- Ya se lo dijo-dijo Lobo con el codo en la mesa y cargando la cabeza en ella, frente a la silla vacía de Ron

\- ¿entonces?

\- Ella tiene que estar con alguien que pueda mantenerla segura… ¡y no me mires así Lobo, que sabes bien lo que pienso y no voy a cambiar de opinión!-dijo Harry al ver que el ex rubio arqueaba una ceja

\- Te reiteraré lo que te dije, Rayo-dijo levantando las manos en son de rendición-… vendrá otro y se preocupará más de ella que tú y aunque estén en peligro, la querrá a su lado para darle fuerzas… y cuando eso ocurra, perderás toda oportunidad con la pelirroja-sentenció.

\- No descuides lo que sientes Harry…-prosiguió Hermione-solo te hará daño y de paso a ella.

\- Y sabes bien que no es fácil-murmuró Draco-pero se puede-dijo tomándole la mano a Hermione

\- Harry… yo estoy con Lobo, sabiendo que si alguien se entera qué hay debajo de toda esa magia castaña, estoy frita…

\- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Minou-murmuró Lobo con cara de preocupación

\- … pero estoy corriendo el riesgo porque lo quiero, y no quiero desperdiciar otro año sin él-dijo la castaña apretando la mano de Lobo y sonriendo, lo cual este le respondió besándole la coronilla.

\- Ay que tiernos-dijo Ron quien llegaba bebiendo su cerveza mientras las otras tres levitaban en frente de él.

Lobo se levantó para coger las cervezas y entregárselas a Harry y a Hermione, mientras bebía la suya. Posó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Hermione y la acercó hacia sí.

\- Pues… salud-dijo Lobo levantando su vaso de cerveza

\- ¿Y por qué haremos salud?-preguntó Harry

\- Por… la jauría…-filosofó el "castaño"

\- El lobo, la comadreja y el gato-dijo Ron imitando el gesto de Lobo

\- Y el rayo que nos iluminará en las horas oscuras-terminó Hermione levantando su vaso.

\- Pues salud entonces-dijo Harry

\- ¡Salud!-dijeron los cuatro amigos.

La tarde en Hogsmeade fue épica. El trio dorado se internó un poco en el bosque para ser seguidos por Zabini, Nott y Parkinson, quienes no fueron vistos más que por una pelirroja con ojos azules algo rojizos he hinchados que corrió para alcanzarlos.

Mientras los hombres conversaban, las niñas sacaban fotos con la polaroid de Hermione, hasta que la castaña se percató de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ginny?-dijo viendo los ojos rojos de la pequeña Weasley

\- Terminé con Dean…-dijo Ginny mirando el piso

\- Menos mal, amiga-dijo Pansy- ese desagradable chico no te valía… solo te hacía llorar

Ginny seguía mirando el piso. Al menos no se sentía tan mal… su corazón estaba dividido, jamás triplicado porque Dean no había estado ahí, más que como un cariño por ser su "primer novio"

\- Hey… qué le pasa a la pelirroja?-preguntó Blaise mirando a Harry

\- No se… pero te apuesto que el idiota de Thomas la hizo llorar

Lobo se acercó a las muchachas, tomó la polaroid de las manos de Hermione y se la entregó a Harry

\- Sácanos una foto, rayo-pidió Draco abrazando a Hermione. a estas alturas el cabello de Draco ya era de color plata nuevamente, solo sus puntas quedaban castañas.

Hermione reía de buena gana cuando Draco la abrazó por la espalda, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y comenzar a tambalearse, como si fuesen a caer, hasta que Hermione se liberó y golpeó el hombro de Draco, haciendo que este riera a carcajadas

Click…

La instantánea salió. Un Draco Malfoy sonriendo y una Hermione mirándolo riendo apareció en la oscura fotografía. Definitivamente, la primera de muchas.

* * *

La tarde terminó, y con ella, los alumnos debían volver a Hogwarts. Draco tuvo que escabullirse por la tienda de dulces para que no notaran su ausencia. Se despidió de todos con un abrazo y se metió a la tienda, siendo seguidos por Pansy y Theo que entraron para distraer al vendedor.

Blaise se acercó a Ginny quien miraba el ocaso, algo melancólica

\- ¿Estás bien, pelirroja?-preguntó susurrándole al oído. Ginny se asustó con el gesto.

\- Si… ya estoy mejor…gracias Zabini

\- ¿qué te hizo ahora ese imbécil?

\- No es imbécil… pero terminé con él, por si preguntabas eso

Blaise no pudo más que sonreír complacido.

\- Una pena… no… no me sale-dijo aun con la sonrisa-dame un segundo-el muchacho carraspeó, la miró y dijo-lo siento mu… ¿ves? No me sale!-dijo al comenzar a sonreír de nuevo

Ginny comenzó a reír con la nariz y los ojos cerrados. Blaise se acercó a ella y viendo que nadie miraba, la abrazó. Ginny comenzó a sentir nuevamente un calor en el pecho que la hacía querer respirar más hondo, pero el aroma a chocolate del moreno le estaban dando escalofríos… y bastante agradables.

\- Ese idiota no te merece… ahora debes concentrarte en ti y en lo que realmente quieres

\- Gracias… Zabini… eres un buen amigo-murmuró Ginny

El moreno se separó de ella y dándole un beso en la cabeza se retiró. Ginny Weasley no sabía qué hacer… por un lado estaba Harry Potter, su amor desde los 10 años, amigo y compañero… y por otro, esa serpiente oscura y tentadora, amable y seductora que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Definitivamente, la vida de una adolescente era sencillamente horrible.

* * *

chan chan chaaaan

tranquilo el capítulo de hoy, lo se. el próximo capítulo tendrá mas emoción. como me demoré les dejo el nombre del capítulo 10: Avada Keda...

chaaan!

no se olviden de dejar comentarios y muchas gracias a todos por sus alertas.

hasta el próximo domingo ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Aveda Keda

**Hola! cómo lo prometí, domingo 19-10-2014 habemus capítulo nuevo. si, se que el capítulo anterior fue de relleno, pero tenía que mostrar algo de lo que ocurría con Ginny xD.**

**declaración: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE JKR Y LA TRAMA ES NETAMENTE MIA! DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

**a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Avade Keda…

Martes 16 de septiembre. Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch estaban a unas horas. La mañana de ese día la tendrían libres, así que en ese momento, se harían las selecciones para el equipo de Gryffindor. Ron estaba histérico y no podía comer en la mañana. La mesa de Slytherin solo se burlaba del ridículo casco que usaba el muchacho, pero Ron no les hacía mucho caso, Estaba completamente concentrado en ganarle el puesto a McLaggen

Hermione se sentó en las gradas para alentar a Ron. Un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y sonrisa despampanante se acercó a Hermione. Cormac McLaggen le sonreía coquetamente

\- Qué tal, Granger-preguntó el muchacho tomando la mano de Hermione y besándosela mientras se sentaba junto a ella

\- Eh… hola, McLaggen-dijo Hermione retirando cortésmente su mano de las garras de aquel muchacho.

Cerca de aquel lugar, el trio de serpientes, encabezados por Draco, se detuvo en seco. Draco veía como McLaggen coqueteaba con Hermione y esta simplemente se colocaba incómoda… _¡¿por qué diablos no le decía nada?! ¡Dile que tienes novio, maldición!_ Gritaba el subconsciente de Draco. Cuando vio el beso en la mano de Hermione, toda la lógica de Draco-controlado-Malfoy se fue a la mierda, y dejó ver a Draco-Celoso-Malfoy… Caminó decidido hacia la pareja, pero Theo y Blaise Fueron más rápidos

\- Tranquilízate Malfoy, Granger sabe lo que hace-dijo Theo mientras lo sujetaba a duras penas

\- ¿Quieres mandar el plan a la mierda?-preguntó Blaise sujetándolo de la misma forma que Theo, pero al menos, manteniéndolo en el mismo lugar

\- Me importa una mierda, ese imbécil está coqueteando con ella… ¡MI novia!

\- Tranquilo, dragón, ya le daremos una lección-dijo Blaise tranquilamente, sin dejar de sujetar al celoso rubio.

En ese momento, McLaggen le sonrió a la muchacha y se fue a la prueba de Quidditch. Hermione se quedó en las gradas algo asqueada por la actitud de Cormac, pero alagada. Al parecer, alguien más, a parte de Draco, se había fijado que ella no era un ser asexuado. Sonrió complacida mientras miraba la cancha de Quidditch a Ginny dar órdenes de silencio

\- Parece que te gusta ser el centro de atención, _Granger_\- dijo Draco sentándose tras de ella en las gradas, molestándola. Hermione se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Ahí estaban las cuatro serpientes- podrías ser más recatada con tus aventuras…

\- ¿Por apellidos? ¿Volvimos a esa etapa? Ok _Malfoy_, volvamos a esa etapa en la que tú eres un hijo de puta y yo una come libros-y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y siguió mirando la cancha notoriamente molesta.

Draco resopló y se encaminó a la parte más alta de las gradas donde Pansy, Theo y Blaise lo esperaban. Esperaba que Ron obtuviera el puesto, así poder practicar en las noches como es debido. Miraba como Cormac estaba destacando. La verdad es que le era claramente desagradable, ese gesto de insuficiencia que hacia cuando detenía un punto. En un momento, vio que el castaño claro se movía estúpidamente. Luego bajó la vista y vio a Hermione con la boca tapada. Definitivamente, su novia era inteligente. Un _confudius_ bastante quedado pero suficiente. El problema, se dijo Draco, es que Harry lo había notado.

\- Vamos Ron, vamos Ron-murmuraba Pansy a su lado, moviendo las piernas intranquilas

\- El será el próximo guardián del equipo Gryffindor, Pansy…tranquila-dijo Blaise colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro de la muchacha, la cual solo sonreía.-y tú, pedazo de rubio con patas…. Ve a disculparte con Minou… supongo que tienes claro que la cagaste más hoy… cumplen un mes, ¿no es así?

Draco no respondió. Solo respiró notoriamente frustrado y miró a la castaña, quien bajaba las gradas para ver quién había quedado. Cuando vio abrazar a Ron, Draco sonrió… el imbécil de McLaggen había quedado fuera. Por otro lado, era cierto. Cumplían un mes y definitivamente la había cagado, pero su jodido orgullo le impedía disculparse...

* * *

Nuevamente, tocaba pociones con Slughorn y las parejas se formaron de inmediato. Debían hacer la poción vigorizante. Habían empezado la clase anterior y ahora debían terminarla. Draco y Hermione se enfrascaron en discusión por cada ingrediente extra. Tal fue el desastre que provocaron, que les quitaron cerca de 100 puntos a cada uno por su comportamiento deplorable y fueron llevados a castigo al final de la hora. Cuando terminó (y la poción hecha por Harry y la dupla Draco-Hermione fue perfecta) Horace Slughorn llamó al platino y la castaña; su castigo, limpiar la sala al estilo muggle

\- ¡¿yo limpiar esta cosa?!-alegó Draco indignado

\- Diga lo que quiera señor Malfoy-dijo Slughorn apareciendo útiles de aseo-ustedes se portaron horrible en clases y merecen un castigo.

\- Sí señor, no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos

\- Dirás, tú te encargarás, yo no pienso hacerlo, Granger-dijo el platino bufando y sonriendo con ironía

\- ¿A no?-dijo Hermione parándose muy cerca de él. Draco instintivamente retrocedió, chocando patéticamente con el mesón-no se preocupe profesor-dijo Hermione notoriamente enojada, mirando profundamente los grises-yo me encargaré de que haga su parte.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger los dejo… ah… y para que no hagan trampa… _Accio Varita Granger y Malfoy_

Las varitas de los chicos salieron disparadas a las manos del profesor. Draco bufó y miró hacia los útiles de aseo. Granger seguía mirándola. Cuando Slughorn cerró la puerta, Draco sonrió y se acercó para besarla en los labios, pero esta dio vuelta la cara.

\- Estoy muy molesta contigo, _Malfoy_

\- ¿pero por qué?... ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer tu odio?-dijo Draco de manera melodramática y tocándose el pecho con aire ofendido

\- Primero… me trataste como una cualquiera como las que tú te acostabas, que tiene aventuras a espaldas de su novio… por si no habías reparado en mi cara de asco hacia McLaggen, yo no estaba muy cómoda con su acercamiento.

\- Pero no dijiste na…

\- En segundo lugar-prosiguió Hermione de la misma manera, ignorado por completo a Draco-estamos castigados por tu culpa. Porque si no hubieras sido tan idiota en el campo de Quidditch…-Hermione suspiró y se relajó-yo no me hubiera comportado como idiota en clases.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario mordaz. Simplemente se acercó y la abrazó delicadamente por la cintura, esperando que Hermione lo rechazara. Eso nunca llegó, y la castaña con los cabellos amarrados en una coleta baja, se refugió en sus brazos, haciendo que Draco la estrechara con fuerza, moviendo su mano a la coleta y despeinando a la leona, dejando que sus risos cayeran desordenados por su espalda, para así hundir la cara en ellos.

\- Y en tercer lugar, porque hoy cumplimos un mes, y no hemos hecho más que pelearnos-dijo la castaña por lo bajo, pero Draco había escuchado sonriendo

\- Tienes razón. Me comporté como un maniático celoso-dijo Draco haciendo que la mirara- ….pero me puse como loco cuando ese idiota te tocó… nadie toca a mi novia… nadie- Hermione torció el gesto

\- Yo no soy una cosa, Draco… puedo defenderme sola y…

\- Si, lo se amor, pero ten en cuenta, que eres la única persona que tengo en este mundo y no quiero que te alejen de mi-dijo Draco

\- Draco-Hermione se colocó en puntas y acercó su frente a la del platino-nunca, me separarán de ti… aunque lo intenten, no me iré… y si llegasen a obligarte hacer cosas horribles, que estoy segura que harán-Draco desvió la mirada. Hermione le tomó la cara para colocarse nuevamente en su posición cómoda, haciendo que Draco se agachara mientras la miraba-no me alejarán de ti… Draco… yo…-Hermione se mordió el labio.

La muchacha llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto que si no lo decía, iba a explotar. Pero tenía miedo de que al decirlo, Draco lo sintiera extraño y esperaba que fuese él quien diera ese primer paso. Para su sorpresa, el platino tomó las manos de Hermione e hizo que se deslizaran por su cuello, haciendo que se unieran tras el cuello, tocando la seda de sus cabellos.

\- Te amo-dijo Draco sonriendo, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron al instante- ¿eso te daba miedo decirme?-preguntó el platino. Hermione desvió la vista asintiendo, pero Draco la regresó de inmediato-yo también te amo-le dijo uniendo sus labios.

Se besaron tiernamente mientras se mantenían abrazados. Al principio, un beso casto, luego, lleno de algo extraño para la castaña, pero no menos agradable. Draco mordió delicadamente el labio de Hermione haciendo que esa entreabriera su boca. El platino encontró su oportunidad e introdujo delicadamente su lengua, rosando la punta de la de Hermione. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego comenzó a llevarle el ritmo al platino.

Hermione no podía más de felicidad… no pensó que de verdad Draco se lo diría o que realmente lo sintiera… ¿y si ese "amor" no era real?, ¿y si era una ilusión del primer noviazgo? Había que reconocerlo. Tenían 16 años y ella sabía, que a los 16 años, todos los amores eran verdaderos… pero eso eran los cuentos muggles… ellos eran un mago y una bruja, ambos talentosos, ambos igual de inteligentes… ambos igual de enamorados.

Por parte de Draco, no podía sentir nada más que los labios de Hermione. Ella no lo dijo, pero estuvo a punto y eso le bastaba…por ahora…

La electricidad que sentían ambos era indiscutiblemente placentera, no querían separarse, pero el beso terminó no por falta de ganas, sino que de aire, con tres besos cortos de parte de Draco y un abrazo apretado, lleno de aroma a frutos rojos y esencia de dragón.

\- Será mejor que limpiemos aquí-dijo la castaña desde el pecho de Draco

\- Sigamos en lo nuestro-diciendo esto, Draco sacó de su mochila una caja muy conocida para ella. La caja donde estaba la varita comprada en Ollivander's. sacó la varita de espino de 16 cm y fibra de corazón de dragón para luego hechizar los aparatos muggles para comenzar a limpiar-no pasaremos limpiando en nuestro primer… ¿mesiversario?-dijo Draco dudoso. Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia

Hermione sabía que no debían estar haciendo eso, pero tenía la necesidad de estar con Draco el mayor tiempo posible, y la verdad, era que no querían malgastarlo limpiando.

Dos horas más tarde, la sala de pociones estaba impecable y ellos con el corazón lleno de felicidad. Salieron de la sala y caminaron juntos conversando amenamente. Los alumnos de Hogwarts que veían la escena no cabían en su sorpresa. Al parecer, esas dos horas habían limado asperezas entre el príncipe de Slytherin y la princesa de Gryffindor. Lavander Brown-quien al parecer buscaba robarle el puesto a Rita Skeeter en el profeta-vio lo sucedido y comenzó a escribir entre suspiros lo que veía-o al menos, lo que intuía. Mientras tanto, la leona y la serpiente, conversaban algo no muy lejano.

\- Nos están mirando, Lobo…-murmuró Hermione

\- Que nos miren-dijo el platino del mismo modo-… al menos que sepan que me caes… bien

\- Súper bien-ironizó Hermione haciendo sonreír de medio lado al platino.

\- Entonces… hoy a las 10 para la ronda? Te tengo un presente-dijo el platino-pero no me preguntes que no diré nada-la castaña solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza resignada.

En una bifurcación, Hermione y Draco se detuvieron. Se miraron y torcieron el gesto algo incómodos

\- Iré a buscar nuestras varitas con Slughorn

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Draco

\- Tienes que ir a clases ¿no? Adivinación-Draco soltó un bufido

\- Si… entonces… nos vemos después.

\- Supongo… nos vemos Malfoy-y diciendo esto Hermione se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

\- ¡Granger!-llamó Draco en medio del pasillo. Hermione se dio la vuelta. Muchos estudiantes miraban la escena-…dime Draco, ¿vale?-Hermione sonrió complacida

\- Vale… adiós, Draco

\- Adiós, Hermione-dijo Draco sonriendo y caminando hacia su clase de adivinación.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente hasta el despacho de Slughorn. Sabía que el plan estaba resultando a pedir de boca. La gente ya estaba murmurando que Draco estaba siendo muy cercano a ella y las habladurías en la casa de las serpientes, no se hicieron esperar. Theo y Blaise se encargaron de negar lo ocurrido, pero dando pie a más habladurías. Draco había escrito a Bellatrix lo ocurrido y que el plan estaba funcionando, dejando tranquila a la maniática de su tía por las cartas que las Greengrass habían enviado a Narcissa por el "comportamiento deshonroso de su hijo"

La castaña estaba llegando al despacho de Slughorn cuando un fuerte golpe la dejó mareada y pegada a la pared. No se había dado cuenta de nada, solo sentía que su espalda estaba fuertemente pegada a la fría pared de un pasillo solitario y oscuro, mientras que una mano regordeta la tenía agarrada desde el cuello.

\- Hola… sangre sucia-dijo Goyle apretándola fuertemente. La levantó un poco dejándola en puntillas, mientras la muchacha agarraba la mano de su agresor con las pequeñas manitas para evitar la pérdida de aire. Goyle la alejó un poco de la pared y volvió a empujarla, haciendo que la castaña lanzara un grito ahogado. Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentó nuevamente zafarse. Goyle hizo el mismo gesto-no me toques, asquerosa sangres sucia…-y la azotó nuevamente en la pared- eres la vergüenza de todo lo mágico con tu olor asqueroso y tu supuesta superioridad-dijo arrastrando las palabras con rabia, apretando más la garganta de Hermione, poniéndola roja, tratando de respirar. Goyle sacó su varita y la apuntó directo al cuello-con tu muerte, el señor tenebroso me tendrá en consideración-susurró el gordo desquiciado con los ojos inyectados en sangre- La amiga de Harry Potter, muerta en mis manos- Un apretón fuerte hizo crack en la garganta femenina, dejando a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de dolor-púdrete, imbécil… Avada Keda…

\- _¡Expeliarmus!-_gritó una voz conocida.

El impulso soltó a Hermione dejándola en el piso de lado. Sentía sabor a sangre y la vista nublada. Intentó respirar y descubrió que no tenía la fuerza para ello, comenzó a perder un poco la vista y la conciencia. Unos brazos fuertes la voltearon y de inmediato pudo reconocer sobre sus labios, los de su amado platino. Aire de vida le llenaban los pulmones mientras sentía que Draco la tomaba entre sus brazos y salía corriendo. Hermione lo miraba, sin poder decirle palabra hasta que se quedaba sin aire, no podía respirar y simplemente hacia el esfuerzo por respirar. Draco cada tanto mientras corría, le entregaba aire desde su boca, mientras todos gritaban a su alrededor.

\- _¡Malfoy, qué haces!-_escuchó gritar a Harry

\- _¡a la enfermería, vamos!-_Draco simplemente corría.

No sabía cuán lejos estaban, pero Draco dio cerca de 5 respiros a Hermione hasta que esta sintió que la colocaban en un colchón. Escuchaba a lo lejos a Harry y a Ron gritar, pero muy bajo. Hermione sabía que estaba muriendo. El crack en su garganta no podía ser más que su tráquea estropeada. No sabía con exactitud si estaba rota, pero sabía que no podía respirar por si misma, mientras que aún sentía que le faltaba el aire y Draco le entregaba aire nuevamente de su boca

\- _Malfoy aléjate, debo arreglar su tráquea-_la voz de madame Pomfrey se escuchaba lejana.

Hermione ya no escuchaba nada. Sintió por un momento la voz lejana de Draco con un _"¡no te duermas bebé, no te duermas!" _como si fuese en cámara lenta, hasta que escuchó un sonoro Crack que la devolvió a la realidad… respiró por si misma sonoramente, abriendo mucho los ojos, como que si con ellos pudiera respirar mejor. Miró mejor a su alrededor. El platino, el moreno y el pelirrojo la miraban preocupados

\- Salgan de aquí niñitos, tengo que curar a la señorita Granger-dijo madame Pomfrey

Los tres muchachos se retiraron reticentes. Hermione miró por última vez a madame Pomfrey para cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Draco caminaba como idiota por el castillo. La verdad era que se sentía como un idiota…enamorado, pero idiota al fin y al cabo. Por fuera, se veía tan implacable como siempre. Mientras caminaba vio que en dirección contraria a él, pero por un pasillo paralelo, Goyle iba paso decidido a una dirección desconocida.

\- A dónde se dirigirá ese imbécil- murmuró el platino mientras lo seguía, sigiloso.

Se preguntaba una y mil veces qué era esa sensación de peligro que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Tal era esa sensación que llegaba a doler, provocándole una angustia interminable, así que resolvió seguirlo. Goyle caminaba rápido, pero Draco, como buena serpiente, logró seguirlo sin ser visto. Goyle dobló por un pasillo estrecho y Draco caminó a ese lugar sintiendo aun la opresión en su pecho. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar, su corazón se detuvo. Sacó la varita que aún no había guardado en su caja y apuntó al imbécil que tenía a su novia agarrada del cuello, con una varita en su cuello la cual aparecía de manera incipiente un resplandor color esmeralda. En ese momento, entró en pánico.

\- _¡Expeliarmus!-_gritó con fuerza.

Cuando vio el cuerpo de Hermione tumbarse de lado luego de que Goyle saliera disparado y asustado, saliera corriendo como la rata que era, se acercó a la castaña que tenía la cara roja y desesperada por aire. La puso boca arriba mientras veía con terror que la chica no respiraba. Se acercó a su boca y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, para luego tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo a la enfermería. Le importaba un comino, que lo vieran dándole respiración boca a boca a la chica mientras corría. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, dándole a entender que necesitaba aire.

Vio más allá a Harry y a Ron, estos lo miraron con pánico. No sabía qué cara habrá puesto cuando pasó al lado de los chicos sin detenerse

\- ¡Malfoy, qué haces!-gritó Harry por inercia corriendo tras de Draco

\- ¡A la enfermería, vamos!-gritó Draco.

Notaba la cara roja de Hermione y le dio un último respiro antes de entrar a la enfermería. Ahí Harry llamó a madame Pomfrey alertándola, mientras el colocaba a Hermione en la cama, dándole el último aliento de vida que podía

Madame Pomfrey nunca le tuvo estima al platino, pero al ver los cardenales grotescos en el cuello de la muchacha, la tráquea destrozada, la sangre en la boca de Hermione y la cara de pavor de Malfoy al terminar de darle aire, con sus labios llenos de la sangre de la castaña, supo de inmediato que se había equivocado con el chico y que, definitivamente, la sangre para él no importaba.

\- ¡No te duermas, bebé, no te duermas, por favor!-gritó Draco con los labios apretados agarrándose el cabello, desesperado y siendo contenido por Harry y Ron quienes lo sostenían para alejarlo con fuerza.

Cuando el sonoro crack, que hizo que los tres hombres saltaran, retumbó en la sala y escucharon a Hermione respirar por si misma, sabían que todo estaría bien. La castaña se durmió luego con el hechizo de madame Pomfrey. Draco se sentó en el piso de la enfermería recargando su espalda. Harry miró a todos lados y colocó un biombo para que ningún ojo curioso viera la escena. Draco estaba histérico, agarraba su cabello con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se lo arrancaría de raíz.

\- Avada…. avada keda… avada keda…-murmuraba Draco temblando. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear… Draco era poderoso y Harry lo sabía, tenía que hacer algo.

\- Salgamos de aquí-dijo Harry tomando a Draco de la muñeca-Ron, quédate y avísanos de Hermione

El pelirrojo solo asintió y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Harry salió con un Draco tembloroso hasta la salida de la enfermería. El muchacho miraba el piso, pero su cabello le cubría los acuosos ojos que lo hacían ver distorsionado, pero a la vez, rojo por la furia.

\- Golpea la pared-murmuró Harry al comprobar que nadie estaba en el lugar

Draco dio un grito y estrelló su puño derecho en la pared y luego el izquierdo. Sus nudillos quedaron en carne viva y la mano izquierda, rota. Harry había aprendido a curar los huesos desde aquel incidente en segundo cuando se rompió el brazo jugando Quidditch. Así que Draco simplemente miró el suelo con las manos temblorosas y las estiró hasta Harry, quien las arregló… como todas las veces que el platino hacía eso cuando estaba frustrado por algo.

\- La salvaste…-consoló Harry

\- Un segundo más, Harry…. Un segundo más y ese imbécil la hubiera matado…-susurró Draco aún con temblor en sus manos-lo mataré, Harry… juro que lo mataré

\- ¿quién fue?

\- Goyle… ese imbécil tiene que matar para consagrarse como mortífago… si no lo hace, el señor tenebroso se "decepcionará"-dijo con burla recordando las palabras del mismo Goyle

\- lo peor… es que ni siquiera podemos delatarlo. Si lo hacemos, el dirá que tu ayudaste a Hermione y por ende, fuiste tú quien lo delató y eso pondría en peligro tu seguridad y la de tu madre-reflexionó el moreno.

Draco respiró profundamente y parpadeó un par de veces para quitar la mirada de dolor. Se separó de la pared en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar

\- ¿a dónde vas, Lobo?... no hagas una locura

\- No te preocupes… yo me encargaré

Y sin voltearse ni nada, siguió su camino.

Zabini y Parkinson miraban la escena maravillados. Caminando por la orilla del lago, estaba Theo con Luna. Esta tenía una rosa que el misántropo le había regalado y sonreía feliz. Pansy suspiró conmocionada, mientras que Blaise los miraba con envidia…

\- Menos mal que es misántropo…imagínate si no tuviera esa patología…-dijo Blaise torciendo el gesto.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es misántropo… es solo un alma incomprendida-dijo la muchacha.

En ese momento, una fuerte sensación a peligro se apoderó de los chicos. Miraron en dirección a la energía. Un Draco Malfoy completamente trastornado caminaba hacia ellos. Tenía la camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, el cabello le caía desordenado en la cara y las orejas. No había rastro de la capa ni del bolso que siempre usaba, solo su sweater sin mangas gris, que contrastaba con los grises que transmitían ira profunda. Pasó al lado de Zabini y Parkinson sin detenerse, haciendo que ambos amigos se miraran y salieran caminando tras de él. Sabían que no podían hablarle. La magia que sentían estaba tan descontrolada, que cualquier cosa lo haría explotar.

Cerca de ahí, Theo había sentido lo mismo

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Theodore?-preguntó la rubia con sus celestes soñadores

\- Siento una perturbación en la fuerza, Luna de mi vida-dijo Theo tomando la mano de la rubia y besándola-me temo que tendremos que dejar nuestro paseo hasta aquí por el día de hoy-dijo tranquilo y sonriendo encantadoramente

\- Muy bien… nos veremos luego, Theodor

\- Nos veremos, Luna de mi vida.

Y diciendo esto, corrió hacia el castillo, al tiempo que se colocaba tras las serpientes y entraban a la sala común de Slytherin.

Draco entró caminando tranquilo. Las cosas que estaban cerca de él, comenzaron a levitar

\- ¡GOYLE! –llamó Draco con un grito alto, fuerte y claro. El aludido que estaba ya en el último peldaño que daba al primer piso, cayó al piso por la fuerza de la magia.

Draco no pudo aguantar más, su magia se estaba descontrolando. Los alumnos de primer y segundo año que se encontraban en la sala común a esas horas se asustaron, escondiéndose detrás de los sillones. Draco miraba a Goyle con odio. No le importaba que las cosas a su alrededor se elevaran, los cristales se rompieran y el comenzara a levitar, con los ojos llenos de furia, casi blancos por la ira

\- ¡Tú, pedazo de mierda, acércate!-dijo apuntando a Goyle

En ese momento entendieron por qué era el príncipe de las serpientes. Un poder igual no podía ser normal. Goyle tuvo miedo, tanto que se agachó para no mirarlo

\- ¡te advertí que no hicieras nada estúpido!-siseó arrastrando las palabras

\- Era solo la sangre sucia-dijo Goyle mirándolo. Pansy pensó lo peor… ¿qué le habría hecho Goyle a Hermione?

\- ¡ELLA ES MÍA, CON UN DEMONIO!-rugió Draco haciendo que las cosas levitaran más y él se elevara y apuntara con su mano a Goyle-¡Y CASI LA MATAS! _¡CRUCIO!_-gritó inconsciente. Sabía que podía asustarlo, pero no pensó que realmente funcionaría.

Goyle se retorcía de dolor y gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Pansy no pudo aguantar más y con todo el valor que no tenía, se acercó a Draco. Una descarga eléctrica la alejó por un momento, pero volvió a intentarlo, hasta que tocó su zurda

\- ¡Draco, cariño, por favor, calma!-suplicaba Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡ESTE MALDITO CASI LA MATA, LE ROMPIÓ LA TRÁQUEA!

\- ¡Porqué te importa tanto!-gritó Goyle dentro de su dolor

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE ES MIA!-Gritó Draco fuera de si

\- Draco, tranquilo… tranquilo-dijo Pansy acariciando el brazo de Draco

El platino comenzó a respirar más rápido, pero ayudó a que también comenzara a reaccionar. Dejó de apuntar a Goyle y comenzó a descender desde la altura que estaba (a unos 50 centímetros del suelo) cuando miró a Pansy, sus grises volvían a ser hielo y las cosas que estaban en el aire, cayeron estrepitosamente, haciendo que el bobalicón de Slytherin se cubriera para que no le cayeran las cosas. Draco miró a Goyle en el piso y pudo pensar con claridad… todo lo que había ocurrido podría haber significado su ruina…

\- Escúchame, pedazo de mierda-dijo Draco tomándolo de la solapa de la capa haciendo que se levantara a duras penas por culpa del _crucio_-y escúchame muy bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir… tengo una misión importante y Granger es para mí y para el lord tenebroso nuestro boleto al éxito… así que mantente alejado de ella y de cualquier impuro en el colegio, porque si alguien te delata, será tu ruina y de paso la mía… agradece que le hice un _obliviate _a Hermione mientras le daba aire, porque si no, estarías muerto-mintió el platino y soltando la solapa de la capa, dejándolo caer, salió de la sala común siendo seguido por Theo y Blaise. Pansy se acercó a el

\- Arregla este desastre-dijo Pansy autoritaria, mientras Goyle con miedo, asentía

Pansy salió de la sala común y miró en un recodo oculto, al platino sentado en el suelo con las manos cerradas en su cabeza. Ella corrió a su encontró y lo abrazó

\- Tranquilo dragón, tranquilo

\- Intentó lanzarle un _avada_, princesa-Draco la miró con los mercurios derretidos-casi la pierdo- susurró con dolor

\- Vamos-dijo Theo levantando al rubio.

Los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo alejándose de las mazmorras para llegar caminando hasta la orilla del lago negro.

\- ¿por qué levité?, ¿qué fue eso?-se preguntó Draco.

\- Se descontroló tu magia, Draco-dijo Theo. Blaise y Pansy lo quedaron mirando extrañados

\- De eso ya nos dimos cuenta.

\- Cuando se descontrola tu magia, el poder que tienes supera con creces al de un mago ordinario, a tal punto, de que la varita no te sirve de nada. Puedes hacer cualquier hechizo solo con tu mano… tu mano es tu varita ahora, Draco-dijo Theo levantando su diestra hacia un montón de hojas-_Wingardium Leviosa-_ y haciendo esto, unas hojas del montón comenzaron a flotar, sin necesidad de varita; Theo controlaba la magia sin varita, solo sus dedos se movían rítmicamente.

\- Oh por Merlín-dijo Pansy-¿cómo sucede esto?

\- Por un dolor muy grande o un miedo similar-dijo el muchacho sentándose en el paso. Draco, Pansy y Blaise lo imitaron-cuando mi padre mató a mi madre…-Theo se interrumpió. Soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y volvió a respirar- yo presencié el asesinato. Cuando me acerqué al cuerpo de ella, no pude más que gritar. Tenía 10 años y mi magia estaba descontrolada… casi mato a mi padre. Intenté mandarle un _avada_ como él había hecho con algunos elfos, pero no pude. Las imperdonables no las puedes hacer sin varita… aun no entiendo por qué pudiste hacer un _crucio_-dijo Theo ya dejando de lado las hojas que estaba levitando.

\- Entonces… ¿ahora no necesito varita?-preguntó Draco

\- De todas formas, puedes utilizarlo, pero en algún momento de necesidad, cuando no tengas tu varita, podrás defenderte de todas formas. Tu cuerpo es tu varita, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Draco abrazó sus piernas en un auto reflejo de protección. Ese nuevo poder le había asustado, pero también le serviría para cuando estuvieran en la guerra. Miró al frente y contempló la tarde. Draco se levantó y caminó con rumbo desconocido para las serpientes

\- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Blaise. Draco volvió su cabeza

\- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione despertó un rato después. Ron estaba a su lado sonriendo. Hermione intentó hablar, pero no pudo más que carraspear con dolor.

\- Estás débil aún. Tu tráquea está débil y madame Pomfrey dice que no podrás hablar mucho hasta que no te recuperes. Dice que tu tráquea está trisada y que le queda unos días aún para recuperarla. Por lo tanto, señorita, te mantendrás en cama hasta el viernes

Hermione bufó. No quería pasar su cumpleaños en la enfermería. Luego de suspirar, miró hacia un lado. No había rastro de Harry ni Draco.

\- Lo…lobo-logró articular

\- Salió con Harry. Estaba desquiciado… Pansy me dijo hace un momento que hace rato fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Harry está con él.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió. Al menos, Dumbledore estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido.

\- No… no…deben…no…-Hermione no podía articular palabra sin que le doliera una enormidad, así que puso su mano en su boca en tono de silencio.

\- No seas porfiada, Minou… sabes que no puedes hablar… y no, no le diremos a nadie, porque no recuerdas nada, solo recuerdas el dolor y una capa negra, ¿no es así?-preguntó Ron sonriendo

Hermione sonrió. Qué manipulador podía llegar a ser Ron en caso extremo.

\- Ahora duerme, vendrá tu custodio muy pronto-y diciendo esto y guiñándole un ojo, le dio a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueño.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose protegida. Lo que parecía unos momentos más tarde, sentía un aroma parecido a la esencia de dragón en sus fosas nasales y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

* * *

**y aquí está mis 13 páginas de Word :3 quise que salierabien la parte de goyle, pero me ha costado... espero que les guste de veras... recuerden, REVIEW SON MI SUELDO! y pido un aumento!**

**próxima actualización: 26-10**

**saludos y recuerden!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**v**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: un Lobo con nombre de Dragón

_ HOLA A TODOS! lamento la tardanza. debo decir que tuve un accidente; mi PC se llenó de virus y perdí mucha información. en estos momentos estoy trabajando para poder recuperar dicha información y poder volver a ser feliz. este p*** virus, me relentizo ayer mi internet, no se cómo pero ahora estoy publicando, guardando y editando, guardando y editando, porque se cae cada 5 minutos XD_

_perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo_

_declaración: TODOS los personajes son de propiedad de JKR Y NO DOY PERMISO para que ocupen mi trama en otras publicaciones a menos que me lo pidan amablemente y con una salida al starbucks : 3_

_a leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Un Lobo con nombre de Dragón

El aroma a frutos rojos lo inundó por un momento. Se sacó los zapatos y se metió a la cama con ella. Estaba acostada de espaldas. Draco vio los cardenales grotescos en su cuello y sintió rabia, pero luego sintió su respiración acompasada y se tranquilizó. No tenía por qué perder la cabeza, ella estaba viva… ella estaba con él. Se colocó de lado y puso su diestra bajo la cabeza de ella y con su zurda, rodeó su cintura. La muchacha comenzó a respirar profundo y abrió los ojos. Esos almendrados que tanto le fascinaban y lo invitaba a hundirse en ellos.

La enfermería estaba en penumbras, pero solo una tenue luz de la mesa de noche de Hermione alumbraba el lugar. Al ver los mercurios que la miraban sonrió.

\- Ho…hola-dijo Hermione con dificultad. La garganta le ardía una brutalidad y tampoco podía tragar saliva para acallar el dolor, ya que lo acrecentaba.

\- La Comadreja me lo advirtió… eres porfiada-dijo Draco sonriendo-te han dicho que no hables… si quieres puedes mover los labios, te entenderé -dijo Draco sonriendo

Hermione compartió el gesto y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos. Fue un roce leve, pero suficiente para ambos. Draco la abrazó y la miró

\- ¿Fuiste a ver a Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione solo moviendo sus labios

\- Si-dijo Draco en susurró-luego del incidente con Goyle fui con el profesor. Me encontré con Harry en el camino y fuimos juntos

\- ¿y qué te dijo?-preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con algo de miedo

\- Pues… digamos que estaremos a salvo dependiendo de la decisión que tomemos.

**[Flashback]**

Draco caminaba rápido, pero concentrado en su muñeca izquierda. Sacó su varita y pronunció el _"finite". _Los cueritos de colores aparecieron. El azul estaba intacto, el verde estaba bien, solo algo gastado (por todos los incidentes que le habían sucedido a Harry durante su vida) pero no estaban como el de Hermione. Estaba roto, demacrado, pero lentamente se recomponía. Por un momento, en una parte de la amarra roja, esta estaba tan delgada que amenazaba con romperse. Draco tocó con sus dedos la marca roja y cerró los ojos. Fue solo un segundo de debilidad y luego caminó aparentemente tranquilo al despacho de Dumbledore.

En un recodo del castillo, un azabache de gafas y cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente se le acercó. No había nadie en el pasillo. Estaba con su túnica Gryffindoriana ordenadamente y su mochila colocada como correspondía cruzada en el pecho. Miraba a todos lados con cara muy preocupada. Llevaba otra mochila, color negra con las iniciales D**L**M**B **marcadas en la parte superior y una túnica color negra con el emblema de Slytherin en la mano. Al verlo, Harry suspiró tranquilo

\- Lobo, ¿estás bien?-dijo Harry acercándose. Draco miró el suelo y sonrió de lado

\- Si es por el hecho de que casi pierdo a la mujer de mi vida el día de hoy y le di una paliza mágica al imbécil que lo hizo… sí… estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Draco?-preguntó Harry casi en un susurro abriendo sus esmeraldas y entregándole las cosas a Draco. Este dejó la mochila en el suelo y se colocó la túnica.

\- Le lancé un crucio…-dijo tranquilamente mientras recogía su mochila y lo miraba. Su cabello caía desordenado por su cara, por lo que Harry supo que no mentía

\- ¡¿Estás enfermo?!-gritó Harry tomándolo de la solapa de la túnica-¡si alguien dice algo o sale a la luz, pedazo de mierda, rastrearán tu varita y te meterán a Azkaban en un dos por tres!

\- No fue con mi varita-dijo Draco soltándose del agarre de Harry y ordenando su túnica-Acompáñame donde Dumbledore y te cuento en el camino

Caminaron por un pasillo solitario cuando la tarde estaba comenzando a morir. En el camino, Draco contó con detalles lo que le había sucedido y lo que había hecho cuando encontró a la "rata imbécil sin cerebro" de Goyle, como lo denominó. Harry escuchaba mientras llegaban al ave de piedra con atención. Sonrió un poco, luego se sorprendió y finalmente quedó atónito.

\- Magia sin varita… -murmuró pensativo el pelinegro. Miró la estatua-_Lemon Candy_

\- Uy, Potter… ¿así que quieres un lemmon? Mmmm interesante-dijo Draco sonriendo y acercándose a Harry con la mirada lujuriosa mientras el ave dejaba ver la escalera.

\- ¡Aléjate, maldito afeminado!-dijo Harry retrocediendo a la insinuación del platino mientras este reía a carcajadas…

\- Como si no te gustara… pervertido-dijo Draco caminando hacia la escalera haciendo sonreír a Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entraron al despacho de Dumbledore. Fawkes estaba en su pedestal. El ave se acercó a Harry volando y se posó en su hombro. Harry le hizo cariño y vio que el ave estaba muy bien, tan joven como cuando renació en segundo año, ayudándolo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

\- El fénix… es un ave muy interesante-dijo el anciano saliendo de un recodo, asustando un poco a Draco. Harry al parecer estaba acostumbrado-sin embargo, no puede saber cuándo alguien les hará daño. Son almas nobles que carecen de aquel miedo-dijo el director acercándose a su fénix, quien lo recibió cariñosamente-¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?-preguntó a Draco.

\- Eh… bien… su…-Draco respiró hondo y prosiguió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba-Granger está bien, la tráquea ha sido restablecida y ya no corre peligro-dijo el muchacho

\- Oh, por favor joven Malfoy, conmigo no puede fingir… me gustaría hablar con Lobo Black si me lo permite

Harry y Draco se miraron asustados. Dumbledore comenzó a sonreír, se acercó a un recipiente y lo extendió hacia ellos

\- ¿Quieren un dulce de limón?-preguntó el profesor. Draco y Harry se miraron nuevamente

\- Profesor, venimos a hablar con usted algo muy serio, no tenemos tiempo que perder con estúpidos dulces-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y bastante cabreado. Harry asintió secundándolo.

\- Lo entiendo, Lobo, si me permite llamarlo así-dijo el profesor a lo que Draco, con la misma expresión cabreada, con el labio derecho levantado y las marcas alrededor de su nariz asintió-la situación que está viviendo en estos momentos de su corta vida es demasiado complicada. Por un lado, tiene el problema con su madre, por el otro, sus amigos-dijo apuntando gentilmente a Harry con la palma hacia arriba- sin embargo, es usted el que debe decidir-diciendo esto, pidió que se sentaran. Él tomó asiento en su escritorio-¿con quién está su lealtad, joven Malfoy?, ¿con la causa del Voldemort… o con la causa de sus amigos?

\- Yo estoy con mis amigos, señor… pero si tengo que hacer algo para que mi familia, entiéndase mi madre, no reciba algún castigo, lo haré.

Dumbledore reflexionó la situación un momento. Harry miraba a Dumbledore con preocupación. Se veía 100 años más viejo y muchísimo más cansado que en años anteriores. Podría jurar que estaba perdiendo al viejo profesor que tanto quería.

\- Profesor-interrumpió Harry sus cavilaciones-¿cómo sabe usted que Lobo y nosotros somos amigos?

\- Yo sé todo lo que ocurre en el colegio, Harry-dijo el anciano con suavidad-y también se, por si se lo están preguntando, de la relación amorosa entre el joven Malfoy y la señorita Granger.

La calma del anciano le estaba provocando urticaria. No entendía como Harry estaba tan tranquilo con la actitud del anciano director. El solo hablaba como si nada malo pasara mientras que él estaba desesperado por hacer algo. No le sorprendió que él supiera sobre su relación con Hermione—por algo le habían enviado la carta a la madriguera—pero sentía que el hombre no llegaba a ningún lado con tanta perorata.

\- Profesor disculpe… pero necesito que nos centremos en mi tema-dijo Draco tratando de clamarse, interrumpiendo al director-necesito ayuda.

Dumbledore sonrió. Pudo ver la actitud del muchacho y mirar un poco en la mente intranquila del blondo. Solo veía a sus amigos y a Hermione, pero también, podía ver la preocupación por Bellatrix y su petición. Draco se dio cuenta de esta intromisión, pero le dio pase libre para que vagara por su mente… después de todo, ¿qué podía suceder?

\- Sabes cómo arreglar el armario evanescente-afirmó Dumbledore-también envías cartas a tu madre… ¿qué les dices en ellas?

\- Que he encontrado el armario pero aún no puedo arreglarlo, a pesar de que me han dado algunos hechizos. Ninguno funciona… pero la verdad es que no he querido acercarme a él. No quiero arreglarlo. Quiero extender lo más que pueda el arreglo.

\- Sería para navidad, joven Malfoy-sentenció Dumbledore. Los muchachos quedaron atónitos; el arreglo del armario tenía fecha-saben que cuando arregle ese armario, abrirán un pasaje entre los Mortífagos y nosotros y eso significa la muerte de muchos alumnos y profesores, a menos que hagamos algo para detenerlo.

Draco se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. No podía hacer otra cosa antes de comenzar a destrozar cosas, prefería desahogarse.

\- ¡No podemos arreglar ese maldito armario!, ¡Eso sería suicidio viejo loco!-gritó Draco. Harry abrió los ojos impresionado, Dumbledore simplemente sonreía-¡si Bella entra a Hogwarts comenzará a matar a impuros como loca!-Draco se acercó rápido a la mesa del director pegando sus manos en el escritorio y mirándolo con los ojos trastornados. Las luces estaban parpadeando -¡Y MI NOVIA ENCABEZA LA LISTA POR SER AMIGA DE RAYO Y ESTARÁ EN PELIGRO NUEVAMENTE! ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A SACRIFICARLA POR SU CAPRICHO!- un par de esferas de cristal estallaron en mil pedazos. Draco levantó la mano-_PROTEGO_-dijo apuntando a Harry. Las esquirlas de cristales se detuvieron frente a Harry y cayeron al piso sin hacer mayor daño que rasgar unos papeles.

\- Lo comprendo, joven Malfoy, pero créame, cuando eso suceda, todo estará bien-Draco volvió a tomar asiento y se despeinó furioso-ella tiene una vida que puede elegir, fácilmente lejos de usted, todo está en sus manos

\- Ella es **mía**, ¿entiende? **¡MÍA!-**dijo Draco tratando de mantenerse calmado-debo protegerla

\- Entonces tendrá que hacer algo, señor Malfoy… no puede protegerla manteniéndola tan cerca

\- Si puedo… ella, para ya-sabe-quién y mi tía Bellatrix, es mi nexo con Harry y puedo dar información sobre él para protegernos… soy Slytherin, profesor-dijo con su voz grave y amenazante- yo solo velo por MI vida, y MI VIDA ahora, son Harry, Ron y Hermione. El primero porque es mi hermano, el segundo porque es mi amigo, la tercera porque es el amor de mi vida, y créame… no los dejaré solos. Esta vez no-sentenció Draco enojado y volviendo a erguirse.

Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento. Cruzó sus manos sobre el vientre, dejándole ver unos dedos color morado oscuro que llamaron la atención de ambos chicos. El viejo director parecía pensar en algo para digerir las palabras de Draco.

\- Hice magia sin varita-lanzó a bocajarro, captando la atención del director-… ¿puedo practicarla y enseñarla para defendernos?-preguntó

\- No, joven Malfoy… usted ha sufrido un dolor muy grande por el susto que el señor Goyle le hizo a Hermione… pero solo usted descontroló su magia a tal punto de que ya no necesita varita, pero, a menos que sus amigos pasen por ese…trauma… no puede enseñarles. Si ellos no conocieran la magia, pero la tuvieran, podría enseñarles… pero ellos ya controlan la magia a través de su varita. Usted debe aprender a controlar su magia de buena manera, y lo que acaba de hacer para proteger a Harry de esos fragmentos, demuestra que cuando está con… la cabeza caliente, puede controlarlo de buena manera.

\- ¿Qué alternativas tengo?-dijo luego de un prolongado silencio-... pase lo que pase, tendré la marca en mi brazo… lo quiera o no ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Negarme y que maten a mi madre?

\- Tiene tres opciones, señor Malfoy… primero…Tomar a Granger cuando termine el año y huir a América, en donde no serán encontrados, cambiando sus identidades hasta que la guerra acabe, arriesgando con esto, la vida de su madre. Segundo, ir donde ya-sabes-quién y marcarte voluntariamente para servirle y olvidarte de todos y salvar a tu madre de todo mal-Draco gruñó por lo bajo-tercero…- Dumbledore lo miró profundamente-dejarte marcar… y ser espía de la Orden del fénix.

**[Fin del flashback]**

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Tu…-dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Luego decidió solo mover los labios-tu que decidiste…

\- Lo que tu decidas, amor-dijo Draco acercándose para besarla

Fue un roce leve pero atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyo y lo saboreó.

\- No puedes pedirme eso-dijo Hermione moviendo los labios-es tu familia… pero no quiero perderte...yo… me moriría sin ti… pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos en esto solos… **pero eres mío…-**dijo tan rápido que era más un fluir de su conciencia que algo pensado metódicamente. Era tan contrario a Hermione-sabelotodo-Granger.

\- Entonces ya tenemos la respuesta… estaremos juntos, pero lejos. No te dejaré-dijo Draco sonriendo muy convencido

Hermione lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar calladamente mientras Draco la abrazaba. No podía esperar menos de su gato amado. Tan noble y fiel a sus amigos, y tan cálida y amorosa con su novio… no quería perder a ninguno ni que les apsara nada malo, pero el hecho de que Draco fuese espía de la orden, le daba pavor.

\- Hey,…-Draco le tomó la cara-no me marcaré. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no ser marcado, lo juro. Pero te digo esto, para que no te asustes si me ves con la marca o comportándome como el idiota que es Draco-sangre pura- Malfoy, ¿está claro?- Hermione asintió y lo abrazó fuerte-ahora duerme

\- no….quiero-dijo con voz ronca desde el pecho del blondo haciéndolo reír

\- ¿ahora mi novia se transformó en novio?-Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y siguió en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos sintiendo la mano de Draco acariciando su cabello, entró en la inconciencia, sintiendo aquel aroma a esencia de dragón que tanto le gustaba. Primera vez que dormía a su lado y definitivamente, era la sensación que más paz había experimentado nunca.

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilamente. Draco seguía en tregua indefinida con el trio de oro y ese día 18 de septiembre estaba especialmente en paz. Recordaba las instrucciones de los premios anuales cuando Hermione fue atacada

**[Flashback]**

_Draco caminaba hacia la enfermería. Aún no había anochecido y sabía que le tocaba ronda, así que fue a juntarse con los premios anuales, Ron y Pansy. Para su sorpresa, todos los prefectos estaban ahí_

\- _Al fin se digna a aparecer, señor Malfoy-dijo Marlek acercándose. Cuando llegó a sulado, caminó hacia el grupo. Entre sus túnicas, le entregó su varita y la de Hermione. Draco la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de impresión-después me contarás qué hiciste Malfoy-susurró_

_Llegaron al círculo y Draco se colocó al lado de Pansy. Marlek se colocó al lado de Redditch. _

\- _Quiero vigilancia extrema en la señorita Granger, y usted, señor Malfoy, por ser su pareja de guardia, será el encargado de custodiarla hasta cumplir su turno-dijo Marlek Frix mirándolos fríamente_

\- _No queremos ningún incidente, en especial con los hijos de muggle. Sabemos que corremos peligro y nosotros como prefectos y premios anuales, es nuestro deber y obligación mantenerlos a salvo-dijo Alejandro Redditch a los 7 prefectos._

\- _¿qué harás tú?-dijo McMillan-Eres un hijo de muggle, ¿no es así?_

\- _Tienes algún problema con que sea hijo de muggle?-preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño a tejón. Su presencia era imponente. Draco sonrió de medio lado junto con Ron que se miraban de soslayo…ese imbécil de McMillan tendría su lección_

\- _N…no… solo… que también estás en peligro_

\- _Nada de eso… yo se defenderme_

\- _Te recuerdo, Redditch-dijo Draco-que Hermione también es muy capaz de defenderse_

\- _Y te recuerdo, Draco-dijo Marlek-que Granger no tenía su varita en ese momento, y tú tampoco debiste haberla tenido… espero que le des al profesor Slughorn una muy buena explicación para eso._

_Draco se quedó callado y miró hacia la ventana. Luego de eso, se fueron. Red y Marlek se acercaron a Draco, Pansy y Ron_

\- _Cuiden a su amiga… ella corre mucho peligro… esto no quedará así-dijo Marlek mirándolo con los esmeralda muy abierto-les recuerdo, que ella es la clave de todo_

\- _La cuidaremos-dijo Ron-no ocurrirá nada más_

\- _Eso espero… y tú-mirando a Draco-anda a protegerla, que te necesita... despertara que tendrás que explicarle todo._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

A veces, Marlek Frix y Alejandro Redditch lo ponían nervioso. Sabía que la Gryffindor tenía el poder de la adivinación pero que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro. En eso pensaba cuando se encontró en la puerta de la enfermería con una Hermione caminando junto a Harry y Ron.

\- Se supone, señorita, que deberías estar en cama-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry y Ron la tomaron con fuerza. Había mucha gente a las 5 de la tarde en ese pasillo.

\- Me dieron de alta-dijo Hermione con la voz ronca, pero mucho más audible-madame Pomfrey dice que estoy bien.

Draco se limitó a mirarla. Tenía el cabello desordenado en la frente. Sacó de su mochila una libreta color negra y se la entregó. Harry y Ron parecieron sorprenderse.

\- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Harry

\- ¿Qué te metes, Potter? Esto es algo ente Hermione y yo- y diciendo esto, sacó de su mochila también la varita de vid de 32 centímetros

\- ¿Hermione?... desde cuando es Dra…

\- Mi varita-murmuró Hermione interrumpiendo a un "enojadísimo" Ron

\- Ese cuaderno es una réplica del mío. Están todas las clases en la que estamos juntos, así que tendrás buenos apuntes-dijo acomodándose la túnica-te aconsejo que te apures a traspasar esa materia... el efecto dura 7 días, así que…

\- Tendré listo todo en 2 si es que me dedico a flojear…

\- Bien dicho. Cuídate, Hermione

\- Gracias, Draco-dijo Hermione mirando al platino como se alejaba con aires de suficiencia y con la postura de poder comerse al mundo si quisiera.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al verlo marchar y no supo por qué, pero sentía como si estuviera enamorada de otra persona… de aquel personaje que Lobo había creado para mantenerlos a salvo… de ese niño insufrible que les hacía la vida imposible, a pesar de que su contraparte, Lobo, se disculpara… se sintió como… enamorada de Draco Malfoy, el Hijo de mortífago, el príncipe de Slytherin… aquel que la llamó Sangre Sucia en segundo.

No se dio cuenta como ni cuando, pero Harry y Ron la sentaron en su cama. Hermione miró todo extrañada… ¿cómo había llegado a su cuarto de prefecta? Miró a Harry y a Ron quienes se sentaron en el piso mirándola con una sonrisa. Al fin, la castaña pudo hablar.

\- Chicos… ¿es posible… enamorarse de dos veces de la misma persona?

\- Mmmm… no lo sé-dijo Ron-yo de amor no se mucho… pero tu amas a Draco…

\- Sí, pero a NUESTRO Draco… a LOBO

\- Te estás enamorando de Draco Malfoy… del pedante… de la máscara de Malfoy… de ¡MALFOY!-Harry reía por la situación-te gusta esa arrogancia y te gusta ese puto sarcasmo que siempre hace. Te gusta la forma que te mira como si estuviera enojado, como si le molestaras. Te gusta la forma en que ahora, después de 6 años de tratarnos "mal" está siendo considerado contigo… de ESE Draco te enamoraste… de la careta de Draco. Te enamoraste de Malfoy.

\- Pero Harry….-Hermione sonrió y miró hacia un costado para luego volverlo a mirar- Draco siempre ha sido Draco con nosotros, nuestro amigo, el que nos hace reír con ironías.

\- Pero no amabas al pedante… ahora lo haces-dijo Harry sonriendo y levantándose. Tocó con su dedo el cuaderno que Draco le había entregado a Hermione- y esto demuestra, que el pedante, se está enamorando de la sabelotodo

Harry y Ron dieron media vuelta y salieron sin decir nada de la habitación de la castaña. Hermione pensaba que era una locura, que ella quería a Draco, a su Draco… pero el gesto que hizo "Malfoy", había sido algo que jamás pudo pensar.

Abrió la libreta y ahogó un suspiro. En la primera hoja decía:

_"quédatelo… es el original. Es mi conexión contigo. Yo tengo la réplica de las notas… yo tendré que apurarme, pero no importa… necesito comunicarme contigo como sea… es algo extraño lo que me pasa… cada vez que te miro, te amo más… ¿es posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona? _

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
**Secretamente, entre las sombras y el alma.**_

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde  
Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo;  
**así te amo…porque no se amar de otra manera**_

_Háblame a las doce, amor… nos veremos mañana… y te mataré si le muestras esto a Ginny, créeme que lo sabré cielo._

_Te amo. Draco"_

Hermione comenzó a reír quedadamente, nerviosa, apretando los ojos para no derramar lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa. No sabía que Draco conociera a Neruda ni su obra, pero al menos, esas frases le quedaron en la memoria.

\- De acuerdo… estoy enamorada de dos personas, uno me da paz… el otro es mi dueño… _mi Lobo llamado Draco…_

* * *

_awww cortito, pero necesario : 3 espero que les guste. muchisimas gracias a tooooooodos los que me comentaron en especial a mis alumnas queridas que me han leido, que son la **Camy **y la** Denise** que a pesar de que no me comentó ¬¬ me dijo en clases que le gustó 3 awww eso... muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo ^^_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

_Reviews por aquí si no quieres ver morir a un gatito ;_;_


	12. Chapter 12: te debo el Regalo

_Hola! Mil perdones la tardanza. se que dije que el domingo, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo para nada!_

_ay mil gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito, me han enviado a sus favoritos como autora y han hecho favorita esta historia! me tienen muy feliz._

_Mensión honrosa a Salesia que, como siempre, haciéndome los mejores reviews para aumentar mi felicidad_

_ya no los molestaré más_

_Declaración: TODOS los personajes son de JKR y no está permitido copiar esta historia en otro lado a menos que tenga mi concentimiento, un pasaje para londres y una recervación para una noche con tom felton 3_

_a leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 12: Te debo el regalo

\- ¿_Hola preciosa? ¿Estás?_

\- Si, aquí estoy, esperándote

\- _Me alegro, ¿cómo te sientes?_

\- Mejor…

\- _¿Por qué puntos suspensivos?_

\- Porque te extraño… extraño las rondas en las noches…

\- _Yo también te extraño, Minou, pero ya nos veremos._

\- Más te vale darme un gran abrazo cuando te vea. Harry, Ginny y Ron no me dejan salir del cuarto, estos dos días encerrada se me han hecho insoportable.

\- _No seas alharaca, no es para tanto. La mayor parte del tiempo te la pasaste durmiendo _

\- ¡ De todas formas! Demasiado tiempo muerto

\- _Pues espero que hayas aprovechado el tiempo despierta para comer las cosas que te envío con Ginny. Luego que McGonagal pidiera que Lovegood te cuidara en las noches, no pude verte más_

\- Si…yo quería estar contigo… ¡ah! gracias por el pie de limón, estaba exquisito

\- _Gracias, gracias, me costó mucho hacerlo…_

\- Acéptalo, lo hizo Mirack, estoy segura.

\- _Me atrapaste. Ya es tarde… duerme amor, mañana nos veremos en el comedor. Prometo acercarme con Crookshanks, debe estar por llegar._

\- No... mejor que no… no quiero que sospechen nada.

\- _Mañana veremos. Te quiero, buenas noches._

\- Buenas noches, Lobo

Draco cerró su libreta y luego la selló para que se camuflara con su escritorio. Era día 18 de Septiembre y al día siguiente, Hermione cumpliría 17 años. Sonrió al ver en su gaveta el regalo envuelto en verde Slytherin con delicadas líneas doradas mientras se metía a su cama. De la puerta, apareció Crookshanks maullando. Draco se destapó para que el gato subiera y así lo hizo. El gato naranja se subió a la cama y ronroneó acomodándose en el costado de Draco. Este sonrió, lo acarició y se tapó con el gato. El felino ya se estaba acostumbrado a dormir con él.

* * *

\- _¡Y es una hermosa mañana del 19 de septiembre! Las aves disfrutan del otoño mientras que nosotros nos despertamos temprano para trabajar o ir a clases… buuuu… ¡pero no importa porque es viernes! Les traigo como siempre la mejor música muggle y mágica en su radio Factor X. ¡Soy Tonny y esto es "Caído del catre" en la 98.5! son exactamente las 6:30 y los dejamos con una canción Gryffindor que los llenará de ánimo…welcome to the jungle, del grupo mágico—y famoso en el mundo muggle—Guns &amp; Roses, disfrútenlo"_

Hermione se despertó con la radio que su madre le había regalado cuando _"welcome to the jungle"_ comenzó a sonar. La muchacha sonrió y se levantó de su cama para ducharse. Su garganta estaba mucho mejor, aunque seguía disfónica. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pudo notar aún los cardenales hechos por la bestia de Gregory Goyle. Hermione torció el gesto y se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras la castaña se levantaba un chico con cabello azabache miraba atentamente un libro en su cama. Harry miraba el libro del príncipe mestizo y lo estudiaba con cuidado. Las notas hechas eran espectaculares y le habían ayudado mucho con Slughorn. El azabache no comprendía varias cosas pero si entendía muchos hechizos que vio en el mismo libro, como un tal _sectumsempra _ con la leyenda "_para cerdos indeseables_" no comprendía el porqué de aquella leyenda, pero quiso practicarla para defenderse ante cualquier amenaza. Sintió que necesitaba tener el libro. Luego colocó el mapa del merodeador en las páginas y recitando el conjuro, el mapa se abrió. En las mazmorras se veía claramente en cartel que decía "Malfoy" moviéndose por la habitación. Luego pasó las hojas al ver su torre. La etiqueta "Granger" se movía por el cuarto mientras que la de la pelirroja, se movía rápido de un lado a otro. Harry cerró el pergamino y lo guardó.

Hermione se colocó su mochila el hombro y salió de su habitación. Bajó a la sala común y encontró a Ron jugando frente a la chimenea ajedrez mágico con Neville Longbottom. El muchacho de cabello negro se debatía entre mover el caballo o la torre; con la mano izquierda en su mandíbula y su ceño fruncido. Hermione torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros: no les diría nada, sabía que cuando los Gryffindor comenzaban a jugar con Ronald Weasley no se iban hasta que el juego terminara… que era cuando Ron ganaba.

Se dirigió hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda con su uniforme impecablemente planchado y una sonrisa en los labios. Antes de salir, se encontró con una mirada alta y ojos esmeralda amables.

\- Buenos días, Granger-dijo Marlek sonriendo-¿vas al comedor? Te acompaño

\- Eh… si…gracias... buenos días-dijo Hermione dubitativa seguido de un carraspeo

Caminaron hacia el gran comedor con calma. Hermione estaba algo intranquila, así que decidió sacar algo de la valentía Gryffindor

\- Que es lo…

\- No te puedo dejar sola-interrumpió Marlek-estás en peligro y lo sabes-dijo la muchacha mirándola. En un recodo, los ojos verdes de Alejandro Redditch los esperaba. Hermione vio como Marlek sonreía y recibía un pequeño beso del alto muchacho

\- Te extrañé en la torre del premio anual-dijo Alejandro mirándola intensamente

\- Tenía que asegurarme que Granger no saliera sola-dijo Marlek

\- Como estás, Granger-dijo Alejandro asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Bien-dijo Hermione aún con la voz ronca

\- Supongo que no recuerdas nada…

\- No, nada-dijo Hermione segura

Marlek sonrió y siguió su camino al comedor junto con la castaña y el muchacho de ojos verdes. Al llegar al comedor, Hermione se sintió mejor. Su mesa estaba casi vacía y el del resto de las casas estaban ocupadas solo por uno que otro estudiante. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puesto.

\- Hermione-escuchó una voz grave y severa tras de ella. Hermione se volteó y miró a quien la llamaba. Un par de ojos grises la miraban con cariño, pero con un rictus severo-esta bola de pelos sigue metiéndose en mi cama-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y acercándole a Crookshanks quien tenía un rosón color verde opaco en el cuello.

\- Disculpa-dijo Hermione tomando al gato que olía extraño…-¿menta?-preguntó Hermione mirando al rubio.

\- Si-dijo el muchacho arreglándosela capa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro-ha dormido conmigo, es lógico que huela como yo-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Hermione miró a su gato y lo acarició seria. Luego volvió a mirar al rubio. Esos ojos grises la miraban esperando algo, pero no podía decir qué.

\- Gracias…-dijo Hermione con la voz algo rasposa. Draco frunció el ceño

\- ¿Aún te duele?-preguntó. El comedor había comenzado a llenarse

\- Si… un poco, estoy bien.

\- Está bien… nos vemos en clases, Hermione-y diciendo esto, el muchacho se acercó a ella y posando su diestra en la cabeza de Hermione, revolvió su cabello ligeramente, de manera juguetonamente cariñosa, dejando a la castaña intrigada.

Una sensación en el estómago se le hizo presente cuando el muchacho se retiró. Comenzó a sentirse nuevamente arrebatada por lo que sentía por este Malfoy que aparecía en su vida. Tan serio, tan distante, tan… sexymente agradable. Hermione se sentó en su puesto y colocó al gato en sus piernas. Algo bajo el listón verde la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una pequeña nota

_"El día que pueda decirte "feliz cumpleaños amor"  
en medio del comedor…  
ese sí será un Feliz cumpleaños, Minou._

_Te amo_

_Pd: te debo el regalo"_

Hermione sonrió ante la nota y la guardó en su mochila, ahí estaba su Draco… su querido y amado Draco "Lobo" Malfoy.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna entraron juntos al comedor en ese momento. Ginny y Harry alzaron sus varitas haciendo que salieran algo parecido a serpentinas, mientras que Ron y Neville lanzaban unos petardos marca Weasley. Luna se acercó a la castaña y dándole un fuerte abrazo, colocó un sombrero negro de punta muy parecido al que usaba McGonagal

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Minou!-dijeron sus amigos abrazándola

\- ¡Chicos! Pensé que no se acordarían-dijo Hermione recibiendo el beso de Ron y Harry en la mejilla mientras que Neville la abrazaba

\- Tonta… como se te ocurre-dijo Ginny abrazando fuerte a su amiga, casi hermana-no hicimos nada porque cierto Lobo nos pidió ser el primero en saludarte-susurró Ginny guiñando un ojo

Draco quien observaba la celebración con la izquierda en su mejilla, solo sonreía. La mano cubría la mueca que hacía al ver a su novia feliz recibiendo los saludos de sus amigos

\- Qué envidia, ¿no?-dijo Theo apareciendo en el lugar.

\- Si-dijo Draco haciéndose un lado para que Theo se sentara a su diestra.

\- Si todo fuera distinto-murmuró el misántropo.

\- Estaríamos abrazándola y celebrando sus 17 años…-continuó Draco

\- Uy…andas con una chica mayor… mola-dijo Blaise quien se sentó al otro lado de Draco, haciendo que este lo mirara con odio-¿qué? No me mires así… mola… y mola mucho-dijo Blaise mirando a cierta pelirroja quien entregaba un paquete a la castaña, mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza.

\- Si… es mayor-murmuró Draco meditando-… si… ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón... mola mucho, es muy sexy-dijo de repente Draco mirando a su novia sonreír ante el estuche rojo con negro entregado por Ginny como regalo

\- Ya podrás saludarla… tranquilo-dijo Theo mientras entregaba una manzana verde al muchacho, quien lo miró, sonrió y mordió la fruta, disfrutando su acides.

Las cartas de felicitaciones no se hicieron espera y la castaña ya tenía la mesa llena de regalos de parte de sus amigos Gryffindor—más tres regalos que no supieron identificar de quiénes eran pero sospechaban de un trio de serpientes en particular—y a pesar de que Hermione nunca fue de fiestas ni celebraciones, se sentía feliz.

* * *

El día continuó con normalidad. La clase de defensa contras las artes oscuras había comenzado y Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa. Harían un entrenamiento en grupos y el profesor Snape estaba completamente convencido que debían enfrentarse todos con todos.

\- Les sugiero, señores, que sean criteriosos. No quiero otro hechizo más que _Desmaius_ y _Expelliarmus_… cualquier otro usado injustificadamente, será sancionado y expulsado de mi clase.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry que estaba su lado. Goyle la miraba intensamente, deseando ser él quien se la encontrara en el laberinto que el profesor Snape crearía

\- Los grupos son los siguientes-dijo el profesor comenzando su lista

En el primer grupo quedaron Malfoy, Longbottom, Thomas, Granger, Zabini, Parkinson, McLaggen y Weasley. En el segundo grupo, Goyle, Crabbe, Potter, Patil, Greengrass, Scatmander, McMillan y Abbott.

\- El primer grupo que desarme a sus compañeros será el vencedor.

Se colocaron uno grupo en cada extremo de la sala. Con un agitar de varita, un laberinto muy parecido al del torneo de los 3 magos apareció. Draco se reunió con todos haciendo un círculo

\- Ok, primero, hay que atacar viendo desde el recodo, mientras menos nos acerquemos, más posibilidades tenemos de atinarles

\- Pero cómo demonios le atinaremos, si estamos escondidos-dijo Thomas escuchando la idea del rubio

\- Iremos en parejas

\- Un momento-dijo McLaggen-¿quién diablos te dio a ti el título de estratega-líder, Malfoy?

\- No tiene nada de malo, a mí no me molesta-dijo Neville casualmente

\- ¡Pero si no es más que un mortífago!-dijo enojado el muchacho. Hermione se colocó frente a McLaggen

\- Él no es un mortífago-dijo con la voz grave y rasposa- y creo que a la mayoría, no le molesta que Malfoy sea quien dirija esto…

\- ¿Weasley? Tú... tú me apoyarás

\- Concuerdo con Hermione…

McLaggen no daba cabida a lo que oía, así que simplemente se dedicó a obedecer. Mientras tanto, en el otro grupo, Harry se peleaba con Goyle de quién o qué harían con que o cuales estrategias. Harry optó por darle el mando y que se regocijara en su crapulencia.

Comenzó el entrenamiento. El grupo 1 iban en parejas. Parkinson-Weasley, Zabini-Nott, Longbottom-McLaggen y Malfoy-Granger

\- ¡¿Por qué tú con Granger?!-dijo nuevamente exasperado Cormac McLaggen

\- Porque Draco es mi amigo y se acabó-dijo Hermione llamando la atención de los presentes al llamarlo por su nombre de pila y denominarlo su amigo-además, es mi cumpleaños y me prometió ser mi esclavo por un día… y no quiero escucharte hablar más, McLaggen-dijo la muchacha tomando su varita y caminando a su posición

Resignado, el castaño fue con su compañero a su posición. Draco y Hermione estaban en el medio, mientras que un pelirrojo con la cara roja y una pelinegra con la cara similar estaban en un costado

\- Hola Parkinson…

\- Hola Weasley…

\- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó coqueto

\- De maravilla…-contestó la pelinegra de la misma forma

\- Supongo que hoy en la ronda de la noche nos veremos

\- Por supuesto… esa sala de menesteres debe estar… vigilada-dijo mirando al alto muchacho de manera sugerente.

\- Y lo estará, preciosa-dijo Weasley aún rojo pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Snape hizo sonar algo parecido a un arma con su varita y el entrenamiento comenzó. Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione y la guiaba dentro del laberinto. El primero en aparecer fue Patil

\- Expelliarmus-dijo Draco haciendo que Patil perdiera su varita

\- Desmaius-dijo a tiempo Hermione. Cogieron la varita y siguieron el camino.

Longbottom y McLaggen caminaban en el laberinto. Potter se encontró con ellos

\- ¡Ahhh por favor!-gritó Neville enojado- ¡¿No podía ser otro aparte del jodido elegido?!-alegó riendo.

Potter sonrió y atacó a McLaggen para luego comenzar con Neville. En el tiempo que estuvieron en el ED, Neville se había vuelto bastante hábil con la varita, pero no tanto como Harry, quien lo desarmó no sin esfuerzo

\- Se bueno-dijo Neville sonriendo con un puchero, haciendo reír a Potter

\- Desmaius-dijo Potter sonriendo, haciendo que Neville se desmayara. Tomo las dos varitas y siguió su camino.

En otro lado, Weasley y Parkinson tomados de las manos seguía su camino. Ron recordaba cómo habían hecho esos dos para decirse lo que sentían.

**[Flashback]**

Primera ronda como prefectos. Pansy caminaba en silencio mirando todo y vigilando mientras que Ron con el _lumus _en alto, miraba los pasillos. Ron Weasley nunca fue bueno en decir lo que sentía. Alguna vez sintió algo por Hermione—y seguía sintiéndolo—pero no era más que un cariño fraternal. Descubrió que la quería como hermana en el torneo de los 3 magos, cuando la vio bailar con Víktor Krum. Se dijo "esa chica se merece alguien mejor… definitivamente cualquier amenos Krum" y luego se enteró de los sentimientos de Draco por ella, lo que le causó unos sentimientos encontrados horribles. A pesar de eso, recordaba ese día del baile a una morena con un vestido verde botella largo y su cabello largo hacia un costado, dejando su espalda al descubierto. 14 años tenía en aquel entonces y era la visión más hermosa que pudo ver en su corta vida. Desde ahí, Pansy Parkinson había sido un sueño para él.

\- Oye Pansy-dijo Ron de momento

\- Dime…-dijo la muchacha descuidada

\- Tengo menos tacto que un troll-dijo el muchacho riendo

\- ¿Qué? Jajaja, No comprendo-dijo Pansy riéndose y deteniendo su andar para quedar al lado de Ron quien la miraba rojo.

\- Te advierto que tengo menos tacto que un troll, como dice Hermione, así que… estás advertida-dijo hablando rápido, haciendo reír aún más a Parkinson-lo que intento decir, es que me gustas.-y diciendo esto respiro profundo y la miró más tranquilo.

"_ok… si se ríe en mi cara estoy perdido… si me abofetea estoy perdido, si se enoja estoy perdido… ¿en qué caso estría bien? Merlín debí pensarla mejor…"_ se cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

La muchacha sonrió y miró el piso. Ron era fácil una cabeza más alta que ella así que, luego de mirar la cara preocupada de Ron y se acercó a él sonriendo. Se colocó de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios en un rose casto y fugaz, no tanto por querer que fuese corto, sino porque Pansy Parkinson no alcanzaba los labios del pelirrojo.

Ron quedó anonadado y la miró con los azules intensamente sorprendido

\- Si te agacharas un poco, podría besarte mejor-dijo la muchacha roja de vergüenza

Desde ese momento, en el que Ron tomó la cintura de Parkinson y se agachó a su altura, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, no se había separado de ella. Cada noche de ronda, estas terminaban en la sala de menesteres, con besos, caricias y algo más

**[Fin flashback]**

\- ¡Comadreja cuidado!-dijo Pansy empujando al pelirrojo, haciendo que el Desmaius dirigido hacia él, cayera en Pansy. Ron miró a su compañera desmayada y a Crabbe atacando

\- ¡Expelliarmus, Desmaius!-gritó Ron desarmando a su contrincante.

Tomó la varita del gordo muchacho y colocó a Pansy en un lugar lejos del camino. Besó sus labios y acarició su cabello, para continuar su camino.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini seguían caminando buscando contrincantes. Ya habían desarmado a Abbott y McMillan, así que tenían dos varitas en su poder

\- ¿No me tomarás la mano, querido Theo? Nuestro jefe y su novia lo hacen

\- Y para qué decir una comadreja y una mamba negra-acotó Nott aun con la varita en alto

\- Dicen que las serpientes comen roedores… ¿las comadrejas que son?, ¿roedores o no, querido Theo?

\- No… no lo son... son como… no se jajaja-rió de buena gana Theodore.

\- Ay que hermoso escucharte reír, bombón-se escuchó la voz de Daphne Greengrass saliendo por un recodo

\- Pues será la última-dijo Blaise mientras Theo lanzaba un Expelliarmus no verbal-Desmaius

La muchacha cayó inconsciente en menos de 3 segundos

\- Qué aburrido

\- Esperemos que pasa cuando Draco se encuentre con Goyle

\- La verdad, espero que no suceda

Un Expelliarmus seguido por un Desmaius atacó a Zabini. Theo pudo ver a Scatmander correr. Theo lo siguió y con su mano, lanzó un Desmaius. El efecto fue demoledor. El cuerpo de Scatmander cayó de bruces de manera estrepitosa. Theo se acercó y lo puso boca arriba para quitarle la varita.

Draco seguía caminando como estratega junto con Hermione. Ya estaban sueltos del todo. Un crujido hizo que se dieran vuelta. Ahí estaba Goyle, sonriendo.

\- Hola-dijo agitando su varita

Draco sonrió de medio lado y extendió su mano izquierda y su derecha con la varita.

\- Veamos qué puedo hacer

Goyle lanzó un Expelliarmus, a lo que Hermione lanzó un protego, Draco con su zurda lanzó un Expelliarmus, pero Goyle fue rápido y se protegió. Apuntando a Hermione, comenzó a hablar

\- Bombarda-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo que sucedió para Draco después, se sintió como en cámara lenta. Lanzó un protego con sus dos manos, soltando la varita, haciendo una especie de burbuja a la hechicera, salvándola de explotar o de quemarse. Luego miró a Goyle con rabia

\- ¡Sectumsempra!-gritó Harry atacando a Goyle, el cual recibió el hechizo en el brazo derecho, pero desviado.

Goyle lanzó un alarido tan fuerte que Snape hizo desaparecer el laberinto y miró lo que sucedía. Draco con las manos estiradas hacia Hermione, quien estaba en una especie de burbuja blanquecina, Goyle en el piso revolcándose de dolor y Potter con la varita en alto hacia su compañero.

\- ¡Qué demonios pasó, señor Potter!

\- El lanzó una bombarda a Hermione!-gritó Harry acercándose al mortífago encubierto

\- Es eso cierto… señor Goyle

Goyle no podía decir nada, solo gritaba de dolor mientras veía como su brazo se desangraba. Snape se acercó y comenzó a curarlo. Todos se quedaron anonadados. Draco sacó las manos de su posición y se acercó a la muchacha junto con potter

\- Estás bien?-preguntó Draco quedadamente

\- Si… no le hagas nada a Goyle, Draco… no quiero que te metas en más problemas

\- Ese imbécil no aprende

\- No importa… me protegeré, lo juro.

Draco estaba notoriamente enojado, un momento después, Snape llevaba a Goyle a enfermería, lanzando un "la clase ha terminado, largo" al aire para ir a enfermería.

Todos se quedaron mirando, comenzaron a despertar a sus compañeros y salieron del salón.

* * *

La tarde continuó. El almuerzo llegó y los chicos de séptimo año estaban libres aquel viernes en la tarde.

Ginny Weasley se sentó bajo el cerezo que estaba cerca del lago negro. Tomó su mochila y sacó su croquera. Sintió una molestia en el cabello. Lo revisó y descubrió una pajilla.

\- La pelirroja más linda de Hogwarts está muy sola-dijo una voz que Ginny pudo reconocer de inmediato.

Miró por todos lados y no vio más que pasto. El otoño estaba acercándose, pero los arboles aún tenían hojas verdes aquel 19 de septiembre.

\- Por aquí, preciosa-dijo una voz masculina desde la altura.

Ginny miró arriba del árbol y sonrió ampliamente. Unos ojos castaños la miraban desde la altura

\- Blaise, baja de ahí, te harás daño-dijo Ginny riendo.

\- No… sube tu… te encantará la vista… y cabemos perfectamente-dijo moviendo sus cejas solo una vez, similar a como lo hacía Draco cuando provocaba a Potter frente a todo el colegio.

Ginny sonrió y cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza resignada. Tomó sus cosas, las puso en su hombro, se levantó y se encaramó en el alto árbol, sentándose al lado de Zabini. La vista era hermosa. Las montañas al final, el lago negro dándole el toque mágico y el calamar gigante saludándolos de vez en cuando

\- ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó el moreno

\- Nada… iba a dibujar un poco

\- Siempre dibujas-Ginny la miró perpleja… nadie sabía que ella dibujaba… ni siquiera Harry-… siempre he querido ver tus dibujos-dijo el muchacho mirando los ojos chocolate de la pelirroja.

\- Míralos-murmuró Ginny entregándole su croquera.

Ginny se acomodó en el árbol mientras Zabini ponía su izquierda arriba de los hombros de ella para que se estabilizara. El espacio era amplio. Ramas gruesas estaban a sus espaldas y le daban estabilidad, pero Zabini no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Ginny miró a Zabini quien revisaba cuidadosamente las hojas.

En el cuaderno, habían muchos dibujos de paisajes, pero también, de ellos. Había un dibujo de Theodore Nott de frente, otro de Zabini riendo, otro de Pansy junto a Ron. Un par de Harry y solo uno de Hermione y Draco, en el cual aparecían muy cerca. Draco riendo sobre los labios de Hermione.

\- Están preciosos-susurró Zabini viendo su retrato-deberías dedicarte a esto

\- No… no me gustaría hacer esto toda mi vida… lo hago para relajarme

\- Y qué te gustaría hacer

\- … te reirás-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada

\- No lo haré… jamás me reiría de ti

\- … quiero jugar Quidditch… profesionalmente

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso!-dijo Zabini notoriamente alegre-serás la mejor cazadora de todas… o pretendes otra posición

\- Si… me encanta ser cazadora… pero quiero ser buscadora… soy rápida, pero me falta aún para llegar a ser como Harry

\- Y por qué no le dices que te enseñe a buscar

\- Se lo pedí hace un par de veranos…

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que no era conveniente-dijo la muchacha derrotada

\- Ah… es un imbécil-dijo Zabini

El moreno aún no sacaba su zurda de los hombros de la joven Weasley. Esta respiró hondo para tranquilizar su desbocado corazón. Se acomodó de mejor manera y posó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Había que admitir que ginebra Weasley no rechazaba una oportunidad y chocolate de trufa que tenía al lado, le estaba dando todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento; tranquilidad, compañía y cariño.

\- Es lindo estar aquí…nunca me había subido

\- Pues… será nuestro lugar secreto-dijo Zabini mirándola pícaro

\- Que miedo tener un lugar secreto contigo Blaise-dijo Ginny de la misma manera

\- Pues… si… creo que deberías tener miedo-dijo sonriendo

Ginny rió con ganas y siguió mirando la tarde caer.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y en los pasillos de la escuela sólo se escuchaba un grito ronco.

\- ¡Qué no quiero ir a descansar!-gritó ronca Hermione a Harry y Ron quienes la tenían de los brazos caminando junto a ella. En realidad, la llevaban a rastras.

\- Debes hacerlo… escucha tu voz, estás aun delicada y debes ir a dormir-alegó Harry con el ceño fruncido-tu tráquea está trizada y te falta por descansar…y deja de gritar

\- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, quiero estar afuera! ¡Y GRITO CUANTO QUIERO POTTER!-gritó Hermione, pero solo se escuchó una voz rasposa y quebrada, luego de una tos

\- ¿Ves? Aún te queda por recuperar-alegó Ron sin disminuir la marcha. Hermione se resistió

\- ¿Ven este sombrero?-dijo Hermione apuntando el sombrero que luna le había entregado en la mañana-eso significa "cumpleaños" y no quiero estar en mi cuarto

\- _Silencio_-dijo Ron posando la varita en la garganta de Hermione y caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione pataleaba y alegaba. Todo el colegio miraba la escena riendo. Draco apareció por un recodo mirando la escena. Hermione lo miró suplicante.

\- Córrete Malfoy…-dijo Harry al llegar al lado del platino

\- ¿qué le hacen a Hermione?-preguntó Draco extrañado y mirando enojado a Ron que tenía la varita en el cuello morado de la chica

\- ¿qué te importa, hurón?

\- Me importa porque la castaña es mi amiga…

\- Pues si es tu amiga, debes dejar de importunar… está enferma y debe descansar-alegó Ron dejando de presionar a Hermione con la varita. Notó como Lobo le molestaba enormemente

Draco miro la situación y sonrió de medio lado

\- Duerme bien, castaña-y diciendo esto, dejó pasar a Harry y Ron

\- ¡Traidor!-gritó Hermione que se liberaba de la varita de Ron

\- ¡Es por tu bien, Granger!-gritó Draco riendo.

Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Ron tomó a Hermione en brazos y subió al cuarto de la muchacha, mientras esta pataleaba. Harry y el pelirrojo la colocaron frente a la puerta y taparon sus ojos

\- Que demo…

\- Cállate… cuando te diga, abrirás los ojos-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

Hermione entró a ciegas a su habitación. Pudo sentir en el aire aromas conocidos... chocolate, manzana verde… ¿menta? Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y un "_Fermaportus_" seguido de un "_silencio"_ por parte de Ron "_ok… esto está raro… "_Harry destapó los ojos de la castaña.

\- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron las personas en la habitación.

Hermione respiró con la boca sorprendida. A los pies de su cama había una gran mesa con pasteles, tortas, dulces, cervezas de mantequilla. Atrás de ella, se encontraban Neville, Pansy, Theo, Blaise y Ginny.

\- Chicos… qué detalle-dijo Hermione conmocionada.

\- Falta algo-dijo Blaise abriendo la ventana. La tarde estaba ya muriendo.

Sacó de la ventana un pastel de manjar, dejando a Hermione confundida. Miró el pastel, al parecer, era de mil hojas. Luego, unos cabellos platinados aparecieron de la ventana, dando a entender de dónde salió el pastel.

\- Perdón le retraso… Mirack hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero nos retrasamos- dijo el platino sonriendo ampliamente dejando su escoba al lado de otras dos.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y caminando hacia Draco, le dio un corto e intenso beso para luego abrazarlo con ansias.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Neville sonriendo sonrosado.

Draco sonreía ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando sintió que la castaña lloraba

La sentaron en la cama y todos alrededor la miraban preocupados. Draco se sentó a su izquierda y Ginny a su derecha.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustó la sorpresa?-preguntó Harry tomando sus manos

\- Perdón por traerte así, pero era sorpresa… lo teníamos planeado con Lobo desde hace semanas… Ginny nos ayudó en los preparativos y los chicos nos ayudaron con el resto.

Hermione seguía hipando mientras reía como boba

\- Amor, dime que pasa-dijo Draco tomando su mentón

\- Es tan lindo…-dijo hipando- ustedes son los …mejores amigos…que alguien podría tener- y diciendo esto, comenzó a llorar más fuerte, abrazando a Ginny y a Draco en el camino, para seguir con Harry y Ron, terminando con el trio de serpientes y Neville.-gracias por todo chicos...está hermoso.

\- Y falta lo mejor-Ron tomó la radio de Hermione y la prendió en la emisora favorita de la castaña "Factor X"- Ginny, las velas, Draco, las luces

Los chicos apagaron las luces y poniendo la radio bajita comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz

\- Cumpleaños, feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños, hermy/Minou/Hermione-en esta parte todos comenzaron a reír por la confusión de nombres-¡qué los cumplas feliz! ¡Bravo!

\- Pide tus deseos, Herms-dijo Pansy dándole su abrazo correspondiente-recuerda que son tres

La muchacha cerró los ojos. La torta estaba en las manos de Draco, quien la sostenía para ella. La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con los amables de Lobo

\- Ese no, sucia-dijo Blaise haciendo reír al resto

\- ¡Ese tampoco! Para mayores de 18 años-dijo Ginny riendo también

Hermione rió de buena gana y comenzó "_que Voldemort sea derrotado"… "que saque excelente en mis éxtasis"…_ luego miró a Draco quien sonreía con cariño _"que pueda verlo sonreír, cada segundo de mi existencia"_ y apagó las velas, recibiendo aplausos por ello.

La celebración duró hasta las 10, cuando Pansy y Ron tuvieron que irse a las rondas de prefectos.

\- Nos vamos… Ron deberías ir ahora al hall-dijo Pansy mientras abrazaba a Hermione, quien estaba con su sombrero y unas serpentinas.

\- Que mal… éxito hoy… Draco, ¿tu irá?

\- Sí. Creo que es hora de irnos todos.

Draco se levantó y besó su cabeza. Ginny también se levantó. Entre todos ordenaron mientras que Ron salía de la habitación, Draco salía en su escoba y Theo se llevaba a Pansy en la suya. Blaise, Ginny, Harry y Neville ayudaron a ordenar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Blaise abrazó a Hermione deseándole feliz cumpleaños y tomando su escoba, salió por la ventana.

Hermione suspiró. Draco solo se levantó y se había ido con un beso en la cabeza. La última en irse fue Ginny

\- Ok amiga… creo que necesitas saber un hechizo. Este será tu regalo de cumpleaños.,..

\- ¿Un hechizo?

\- _Contraries-_ dijo Ginny sonriendo

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Me sorprende-y diciendo esto, Ginny caminó hasta la puerta luego se volteó-es un hechizo anticonceptivo- y salió de la habitación

\- ¡Ginebra Weasley ven aquí!-pero ya era tarde.

Hermione bufó y comenzó a sacarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Era un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta manga corta. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su cumpleaños. Tenía tan buenos amigos y el novio más LINDO del mundo… Un sonido la distrajo un momento. Veía de su ventana. Se acercó cuidadosamente y la abrió. Ahí estaba un platinado volando en una escoba. Sonrió antes la visión.

\- Draco...-susurró Hermione-tu ronda…. Es tarde…

\- Luna nos está cubriendo... la próxima semana nos toca a nosotros cubrirlos… ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó alzando las cejas

\- Pasa-musitó Hermione corriéndose para que Draco entrara.

El muchacho entro a la habitación, y cerró la ventana. Luego dejó la escoba cerca y abrazó a Hermione. El mentón de la muchacha quedó abajo del hombro

\- Extrañaba tenerte así-dijo el muchacho acariciando la cabellera castaña

\- Cuando te despediste de mí, me sentí vacía.

\- ¿por qué?-preguntó Draco mirándola

\- Porque no te tuve más tiempo.

Hermione respiraba el aroma suave a menta del muchacho, mezclada con manzana. Draco reposaba fácilmente su cabeza en la de Hermione y olía su cabello. Le gustaba ese aroma cítrico que tenía aquella almohada castaña. Su mano izquierda reposaba en la cintura de la muchacha y la acariciaba tranquilamente, mientras que su derecha acariciaba los risos de la muchacha.

\- Ve a dormir. Vine a traerte tu regalo- y diciendo eso, se separó de ella y entregó la caja envuelta en color verde con líneas doradas que tenía entre su túnica.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en su cama. Draco hizo lo mismo y la miró expectante. Al abrir el paquete, pudo ver que era una caja de madera, era de un color café oscuro. Abrió la tapa y solo pudo abrir la boca sin poder decir nada. Dentro de la caja, había un hechizo de expansión en el que estaban libros… muchísimos libros que podía sacar cuanto quisiera

\- Hay cerca de 200-explicó el muchacho acariciando la mano libre de Hermione- Son libros de hechicería, avanzada, oscura y antigua, pensé que te interesaría saber esto... también hay historias de magia, de materias, de aritmética, de historia, de…-Draco no pudo seguir hablando. Hermione había posado sus labios en los del platino, dejando la caja en su regazo. El platino, pasando de su sorpresa inicial, decidió seguir el beso

\- Gracias amor-dijo Hermione sonriéndole-está hermoso…

\- De nada… y este-dijo entregándole una cajita más pequeña, aún con la frente pegada a la de Hermione, rozando su nariz con la suya-es el regalo que te iba a dar cuando el imbécil de Goyle te hizo esto-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el cuello de la muchacha.

Hermione no podía hablar… ¿cómo podía ser tan dulce? No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero le encantaba. Abrió la cajita. Dentro había un colgante de plata con dos dijes. Un lobo y un gato

\- Draco… es hermoso-dijo bajito

\- Lo se… así me hicieron-dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose un manotazo de parte de Hermione

\- Malo… ¿me pones la cadena?-preguntó

Draco sonrió. Tomó la cadena y Hermione se colocó dándole la espalda. Colocó la cadena en su cuello con sumo cuidado. Los cardenales seguían ahí. La mano de Goyle estaba marcada en su cuello. Luego de colocar el broche de manera correcta, besó uno de los cardenales más oscuros, haciendo suspirar a la muchacha. Luego la volteó y quedó frente a frente.

\- a dormir señorita…

\- … quédate conmigo-dijo Hermione sin pensar

Draco la miró extrañado. Luego sonrió con ternura. Se levantó de la cama y la destapó. Hermione se acostó en ella y él, rodeando la cama, se recostó a su lado, poniendo su diestra bajo la cabeza de Hermione y la zurda en la cintura de ella sobre la colcha. Hermione se acercó al muchacho y lo besó.

Draco sacó su mano de la cintura de la muchacha y acarició su rostro con ternura. No paraba de besarla, tranquila y sin prisa

\- podrías entrar en las tapas… quiero abrazarte-dijo la muchacha sonrosada.

La habitación estaba alumbrada solo por la luna. Draco sin pensarlo, se sacó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, abrazándola con fuerza sin dejar de besarla.

El beso era suave, tranquilo, sin prisa. Acaricio lentamente su cara, sus hombros pasando por sus brazos y subiendo nuevamente.

Draco la quedó mirando. Está sonrosada y con los ojos cerrados. Sonríe de medio lado. La tiene tan cerca… _ oh dulce Merlín, está excitada… quiero morderla…_ Draco besa nuevamente sus labios, ahora con más premura, muerde delicadamente el labio inferior de Hermione; esa pupa rosada que lo incita cada vez que ella lo muerde cuando está preocupada, nerviosa o sonrosada. La muchacha gime dentro de la boca de Draco y este le devuelve el gemido, introduciendo su lengua, acariciando la pequeña y húmeda de Hermione.

Hermione se acomodó de espalda, aún con Draco en su boca, dando pequeños besos en sus labios. La muchacha estaba excitada y lo sabía, no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Recuerda perfectamente el primer beso como novios que se habían dado en el sofá de la casa de los Weasley. Draco se acomodó muy cerca de ella, tal vez, esperando el rechazo de la muchacha. Este nunca llega y enreda su pierna con la de ella. _ Oh dulce merlín-_piensa Hermione-_eso es… no puedo creerlo. ¿Es normal que se sienta tan duro? Me duele un poco la presión que hace… al demonio…_ Hermione sigue besando a Draco, sintiendo su erección cerca de su muslo. El muchacho la acomodó y se colocó suavemente sobre ella, pero no permitió que abriera las piernas.

El muchacho siguió besándola. Tenía su diestra bajo la cabeza de la muchacha y su siniestra rozando tranquilamente el contorno de la cintura, subiendo y bajando. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de la muchacha y supo con su aroma, que estaba lista. La besó por última vez y se separó sus labios, para besar luego su nariz.

\- Buenas noches, Granger-dijo Draco besándola nuevamente

\- ¿Qué?-dijo Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados sintiendo un último beso

\- Sueña bonito-y diciendo esto se separó de la muchacha.

El corazón de Hermione quedó a un paso de paro cardíaco… ¡no podía hacerle eso! Sentía que se desesperaba y tomó el brazo del platino, quien la miró divertido.

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- No te vayas…-dijo Hermione sonrosada

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no quería mostrar. Comenzó a tragar dificultosamente

\- Amor… debo irme…

\- Quédate esta noche… yo pensé que…

\- No te haré el amor ahora, Hermione-interrumpió Draco con el ceño fruncido-tu mereces algo romántico, que tenga velas y estemos sin apuro, sin miedo a ser descubiertos… mereces que te haga feliz-dijo acercándose, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándola con devoción. Hermione pudo ver que sus mercurios se derretían ante sus ojos y no pudo sentir más que mariposas en el estómago-mereces que te ame toda la noche… que te haga el amor tantas veces y que te corras conmigo tantas veces que te olvides de tu nombre… mereces que me ames más de lo que ya me amas y que te sientas completa entre mis brazos… mereces que duerma contigo sin tener miedo al otro día, de no poder abrazarte en los pasillos. Porque cuando te haga el amor, Hermione… no querré separarme de ti nunca más en mi vida… y tu no podrás despegarte de mi nunca mas-dijo él besándola tiernamente, oliendo su respiración.

\- Te amo-le dijo Hermione acariciándolo. Draco la miró sonriendo, besándola tranquilamente con un "te amo" ente besos-pero quédate... quiero abrazarte-pidió Hermione.

Draco se sentó en la cama. Suspiró y se levantó. Hermione se sentó en su cama y miró al muchacho desconsolada, se iba, ¡de verdad se iba! Draco se dio vuelta y la miró sonriendo. Caminó hacia el final de la cama. Se sacó la túnica, el sweater y la corbata. Luego, se sacó la camisa, dejándolo con una camiseta manga corta color negra. Se deshizo del pantalón, dejándolo solo con unos bóxer negros. Se sacó las calcetas y las dejó ordenadas junto con sus zapatos. Hermione sonrió y estiró sus manos ansiosas. Draco se metió a la cama y la abrazó. Hermione se refugió en su pecho aspirando su aroma y sintiendo las piernas frías de Draco entre las suyas

\- Date vuelta amor-pidió el muchacho besando su coronilla.

Hermione se dio vuelta y Draco la tomó de la cintura, sentándola en sus piernas mientras estaban de lado. Su derecha estaba bajo la cabeza de Hermione y su zurda en el vientre acariciándolo

\- Buenas noches amor-dijo Hermione corriendo su cabeza alcanzando los labios de Draco

\- Buenas noches amor-dijo Draco sonriendo y abrazándola más fuerte-mañana me voy temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.

Draco besó su cabeza y posó zurda en el seno derecho de la muchacha, haciéndola saltar, pero luego sonrió

\- Una vez leí, que era de mala educación dormir con tu pareja sin tocarle el seno o el trasero

Hermione rió y se abrazó más al brazo de Draco. Definitivamente, esta sería la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Una explosión retumba en Azkaban… un cabello platinado asiendo por las celdas. Grayback le entrega su varita y se hace humo negro…al fin libre…

* * *

_ohhhhhhh chan! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. debo decir que esta última parte está basado en una historia real XD... no sabía como hacerla y tuve ayuda de mi esposo para hacerla, quien gentilmente me dijo "podrías hacerla de tal manera" :$ es tan lindo mi draco latino 3_

_lo que leyo draco.. si... es de "Un poema de amor y una pasión Desenfrenada" de la grande y unica Friidaaa_

_muhcas gracias por leer y noes estamos viendo en los reviews_

_saludos!_

_Alice~_

_l_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Review si quieres que Draco te haga dormir.


	13. Chapter 13:

_HOLA! después de tanto tiempo! (como casi un mes!) al fin pude conectarme. LEs contaré. Terminé la Universidad (al fin!) y estuve llena de trabajos y cosas atroces. ahora solo estoy con mi Tesis, así que ahora estoy medianamente libre para escribir. Cuando esté fuer ade la tesis (marzo si Merlín quiere) ahi escribiré con mas regularidad PERO NO DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR ALMA DE MUGGLE es mi bebé, no lo puedo dejar._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS! por todos los reviews y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz ;O;_

_**Crazzy76:** yo tampoco quiero que me haga dormir 1313 XD_

_**Noemi Cullen:** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! me alegro que te gustara ... y espero que hayas alcanzado a hacer la comida XD_

_**Camy:** MI CAMI! UNA DE MIS 700! alumna ejemplar 3 ejjejejeje ya va a haber de eso, cochinona XD_

_**Salesia**: I LOVE YOU! me encantan tus reviews, ¿te lo he dicho? ejjeje y si. draco se irá contigo de inemdiato _

_ = D_

_ya. no los aburro más. a leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 13: Sobre la jauría, un Rayo y un par de chocolates.

\- _Cómeme la boca, cómeme los labios, cómeme la lengua todo el día sábado_

\- Mmmm… que sugerente-pensaba Draco escuchando la canción

\- _Enredémonos los cuerpos como gatos y pasemos la mañana devorándonos_

Draco sonrió ante la canción que sonaba bajito en la habitación. No recordaba que su cama fuese tan cómoda ni que tuviera algún reproductor de música cerca. No le tomó importancia siguió dispuesto a seguir su sueño. Lamentablemente, no pudo conciliarlo, ya que había algo entre sus brazos y en su cara. Se sentía un aroma a frutos rojos que lo llenaba de paz.

Respiró profundo y exhaló

\- Draco…-escuchó susurrar en su oído

\- _Muérdeme, mastícame, erízame la piel, con toda tu dulzura, y esa tan linda locura, que hay en ti-_sonaba en la radio aún, haciendo sonreír a Draco entre sueños.

\- Amor… despierta-se escuchó

Draco respiró hondo. Un aroma a frutos rojos mezclado con menta lo despertó. Sentía que tenía algo a su lado y que su erección matutina rozaba con algo cálido… se sentía muy bien. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó con cuidado, pero rápido. Hermione estaba mirándolo preocupada.

El muchacho abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante

\- Porqué tenías una erección, Draco…-preguntó Hermione mirándolo adormilada. Su cabello estaba revuelto.

\- … permiso

Draco se levantó y corrió al baño. Hermione se sentó en la cama y miró la hora. Las 6:30; se estiró y recordó su día anterior. Fue tan linda la sorpresa que sus amigos le dieron que simplemente pensó que había sido un sueño, pero ver a Draco en su cama esa mañana, la llenó de alegría. Lo mejor había sido que el platino, que en ese momento salía del baño, estaba en su cama. Hermione sonrió y vio como Draco se acostaba a su lado, atrayéndola para abrazarla.

\- Disculpa la descortesía de mi… amigo… es algo normal en las mañanas-murmuró Draco algo sonrosado

\- No importa-dijo Hermione. Draco la abrazó más fuerte y besó su cabeza. Hermione lo miró-hola

\- Hola…-dijo Draco sonriendo y besando castamente sus labios.

Draco sonreía ampliamente. Besó la cabeza de la muchacha y se acomodó con ella entre sus brazos

\- ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el platino algo adormilado

\- Las 6:35-dijo Hermione aún con sus ojos cerrados y apoyada en el pecho de Draco.

La muchacha escuchaba el corazón del platino tranquilo, sereno. Su aroma a menta mezclada con manzana cítrica o verde, hacían una combinación deliciosa… todo lo que quisiese comer.

\- Me tengo que ir-murmuró Draco abrazándola con más fuerza

\- Nooooo-Hermione levantó su cabeza e hizo un puchero adorable, que hizo que Draco se riera. La voz de la muchacha seguía algo ronca pero mucho mejor que el día anterior.

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza. Luego de un rato, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo

\- ¿Qué pasa?-Draco la miró complicado

\- Nunca he dormido tan bien… siempre pensé que dormir con alguien iba a ser incómodo…-explicó el platino

\- ¿nunca habías dormido con alguien?

\- No…

\- Pero… si eres el playboy de todo Hogwarts… he escuchado incluso a Parvati Patil decir que eres "el dios del sexo"

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, luego se acomodó mejor y acomodó a Hermione arriba de él, de modo que la cabeza castaña le quedara completamente recostada en el pecho a horcajadas.

\- He tenido sexo con varias mujeres, Hermione, y lo sabes-dijo tomando la barbilla de la muchacha que hacía un gesto torcido en el labio, mostrando celos-pero jamás he dormido con una hasta ahora… tu eres la primera.

\- Oh… creo que debo sentirme halagada…. A pesar de que no quisiste hacerme probar las facultades del dios del sexo-dijo Hermione juguetona

\- Minou…-dijo Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello

\- Era una broma-dijo Hermione sonriendo y besando sus labios-¿y por qué maldecías?, ¿tan malo es dormir cómodamente?

\- … no debí dormir contigo-dijo el muchacho luego de unos segundos de duda

\- ¿Y por qué?-preguntó la muchacha captando toda la atención del muchacho. Este suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Porque ahora no podré dormir sin ti-dijo alzando las cejas complicado

\- _"Y eso fue "cómeme" de Paz Court—oriunda de Ravenclaw—que nos deleita con esta hermosa y sexy canción-_Interrumpió Tony en la radio-_Recuerden padres, hoy inicia la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts y se estrena con un cásico: Slytherin v/s Gryffindor… hagan sus apuestas en "sortilegios Weasley". Soy Tony y esto es "Caído del catre" Los dejaré con un pequeño corte comercial, pero ya estaremos de vuelta en la 98.5"_

Un comercial de "sortilegios Weasley" comenzó a sonar. Hermione se estiró y bajó el volumen. Luego, besó a Draco castamente

\- Te irá bien hoy… pero estoy dividida… ¿mi casa, o la casa de mi novio?

\- ¡Obviamente la casa de tu novio!-dijo Draco riendo-Si atrapo la _Snitch_… será tuya.-dijo abrazándola. Luego besó su cabeza y la colocó a su lado-me voy, Minou

\- Draco…

El platino la miró por un momento. Acarició la mejilla que denotaba la desaparición, a causa de la pronta llegada del otoño y la ida del sol, de las pecas que Hermione tenía todos los veranos. Sonrió y siguió acariciándola hasta el mentón. Luego le besó los labios… ¿hace cuánto que Hermione no le decía Lobo?, y por supuesto… ¿hace cuánto que él no le decía Minou de manera inconsciente como antes? Sonrió y decidió expresarle su inquietud.

\- He notado que me dices más Draco que Lobo… ¿por qué?, ¿Qué está mal?

\- … no se… no creo que sea algo malo-Hermione se notaba complicada. Era notorio que ella también tenía aquella duda-pero cuando tenga una respuesta coherente te la diré, ¿bueno?

\- Bueno…

Draco besó su cabeza y se levantó. Hermione pudo ver el trasero de Draco en esos bóxer negros mientras caminaba hacia su ropa. La muchacha alzó una ceja lujuriosa al mirar la escena, pero se reprendió mentalmente por aquella conducta. Se colocó el pantalón gris, luego la camisa. Abotonó el pantalón y la camisa con cuidado, luego se colocó la corbata y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. Hermione lo miraba con cariño… ¿podrían ser así todas las mañanas? _Una mañana diferente_ se dijo a sí misma.

\- ¿Disfrutando la vista Granger?-preguntó Draco mirándola desde el final de la cama, sorprendiéndola

\- Ni que estuvieras tan bueno-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja y con la nariz en la estratósfera.

Draco se rió. Se acercó a Hermione con la túnica en la mano y le besó los labios

\- Te amo-dijo Draco acariciando su cabello

\- Te amo más-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco sonrió. Se colocó su capa y tomando su escoba, abrió la ventana y salió por ella, cerrándola tras de sí. Tomo aire y lo sacó de golpe, para seguir volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta un lugar cerca de las mazmorras.

Bajó rápidamente, viendo a todos lados para no ser descubierto. Llegó a la pared de piedra que escondía la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Una marca imperceptible del símbolo de la serpiente apareció

\- Contrassseña-dijo una voz susurrante y viperina. Draco torció el gesto

\- Malditos sangre sucia-dijo Draco ordenándose el cabello aún molesto por la estúpida contraseña que Snape hacía creado para ese año. Cuando pudiese, la cambiaría

\- Adelannnnte

Y la pared se abrió. Draco pasó rápido hasta el gran salón, donde podía verse en lo alto del techo al calamar gigante rondar. Subió las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto. Se sacó la ropa y se metió a bañar. Salió al cabo de 15 minutos con su pijama puesto. Se metió a la cama y al fin respiró tranquilo. No lo habían descubierto.

Un maullido lo sacó de su letargo. Crookshanks se subió a la cama y comenzó a darle topes en las manos para ser acariciado. Draco abrió sus tapas y el gato se introdujo, colocándose en el costado del platino mientras este lo acariciaba descuidadamente mientras pensaba, acomodado en su fría cama… en su frio cuarto… sin **ella.**

Había dormido con Hermione… había despertado con ella… y no le había hecho el amor como esperaba, como un loco, como un desesperado, como los adolescentes desquiciados y enamorados de lo prohibido que eran… ¿ella esperaba que lo hiciera? A penas llevaban un mes… Draco movió la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. ¿Qué más daba? Un mes es suficiente. Pero hasta que no se pueda acercar más en público a Hermione, no iba a hacer ninguna estupidez. Sabía que sería la primera vez de la castaña y tenía claro lo que sucedería después. Quería que fuese especial… ¡y no salir de la cama al menos en una semana! Porque estaba seguro que ella se lo pediría y no por creerse el cuento de que era el "dios del sexo"… bueno… quizás un poquito… pero aun así, era biológico que la primera vez de una chica, quedaban tan sensibles que querían una y otra y otra vez, y Draco pensaba darle todo lo que su gato amado le pidiese… su Minou… su novia… su mujer… pronto…

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a Draco quien se sentó en su cama, teniendo a Crookshanks agarrado para que no saliera. El gato al parecer comprendió y lamió los dedos del platino. Una cabellera rubia apareció al instante, siendo seguida por otra más pequeña

\- ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó la rubia mayor con cara de pocos amigos y con la varita en frente.

\- ¿Qué te importa, Daphne?-preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos y estirando su derecha en posición de defensa. Al menos sabía que el _"Protego"_ sin varita le resultaba bien.

\- ¿por qué no estabas en tu cuarto?

\- ¿y por qué te metiste en mi cuarto?

\- Daphne, por Merlín vámonos-dijo Astoria, la más pequeña empujando a su hermana mayor. Tenía su cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta baja mientras que su hermana lo llevaba suelto. Ambas aún estaban en pijamas.

\- No Tory… este desgraciado me está aburriendo… tu-dijo apuntándolo con la varita. Draco colocó también la izquierda estiradas hacia ella-estás comprometido con mi hermana desde…

\- …desde que tenía 3 meses de edad y tu hermana andaba rondando en los cojones de tu padre, Daphne…

\- ¡De todas formas, debes cumplirle y no andar puteando con cualquiera!-gritó la muchacha roja de ira

\- ¿Estas molesta por que ando con alguien o porque NO ando contigo?-dijo Draco cruzando sus brazos, teniendo las palmas hacia su pecho. Un _protego_ silencioso lo cubrió de inmediato

\- ¡_Expelliarmus!-_ gritó Daphne al muchacho quien ni se inmutó, haciendo que el hechizo rebotara hacia un costado rompiendo un jarrón. Draco estiró su mano y lo reparó de inmediato, sobresaltando a Daphne-eres un fenómeno…

\- ¡Daphne déjame hablar a mí con Draco!-gritó Astoria interponiéndose entre su hermana y su "prometido"

\- … no quiero que le hagas daño, engendro-dijo la mayor de las Greengrass mirándolo con desprecio, a lo que Draco contestó con una rodada monumental de ojos.

Y Daphne Greengrass, con cara de pocos amigos, salió de la habitación dejando a Astoria en la puerta. La muchacha de 14 años cerró la puerta. Luego corrió al otro extremo de la cama de Draco, se subió y lo abrazó por el cuello, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del platino, mientras el gato caminaba hasta los pies del platino para seguir durmiendo sin ser visto por la pequeña rubia.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…. Mi hermana es una enferma, perdón... ¿te hizo daño?, ¿estás bien?

\- Tory tranquila, estoy bien-dijo Draco sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña muchacha.

\- Es que **Drake**… mi hermana es una… desde que se acostó contigo hace unos años, no ha parado de molestarme con que debo casarme contigo. Yo creo que es para tener acceso a ti.

\- Tory… yo no puedo casarme contigo… lo sabes ¿cierto?

\- ¡Sí! Yo tampoco me quiero casar contigo… ya sabes mi problema…

\- No es un problema, linda… tranquila-dijo sonriendo-está bien. La mitad del colegio está embobado con el "cara rajada".

Tory sonrió ante Draco. La muchacha era amiga del platino desde que entró a Hogwarts. Pero por una extraña razón, la menor de las Greengrass se había enamorado de Harry Potter, quien siquiera sabía de su existencia. Ella lo sabía y tenía claro que era más un amor platónico que algo real, pero en ese momento, no le apetecía enamorarse de nadie más ni estar con nadie más.

Astoria Greengrass –Tory para los amigos—era una muchacha cálida y amable, con gran talento mágico y mucho carisma. Representaba a las serpientes en su porte y elegancia, pero tenía la tenacidad de un Hufflepuff, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw y la valentía de un Gryffindor; todo un fantástico espécimen.

Cuando la muchacha conoció a Draco, fue todo de lo más cordial, pero cuando Draco dio su nombre, Daphne lo interrumpió con un abrazo, quedando con el nombre a medias, Drac. Es por eso que Astoria le dice Drake, por la pronunciación del nombre del platino, "|Dreico|"

Tory comenzó a contarle a Draco lo que sus padres le contaron en una carta, diciéndole que habían hablado con Narcissa Malfoy, fijando la fecha del matrimonio para el 20 de agosto del año 2000, que sería el año en que Tory saldría del colegio.

\- Yo me apondré lo que más pueda… pero Drake, por favor…cásate tú antes.

\- Qué más quisiera Tory, pero sería injusto para mi novia hacer eso…

\- Así que estás con una novia-dijo Tory con los ojos brillantes-¿la conozco? No es de la casa, lo supongo… ¿Ravenclaw? ¿O quizás Hufflepuff?-dijo la muchacha haciendo mueca de asco con esta última casa, haciendo reír a Draco con los dientes apretados y por la nariz.

\- No. Pero tranquila, ya sabrás… en algún momento lo sabrás… ahora… vete, que tengo que alistarme para jugar Quidditch

\- Te irá bien Drake-dijo Astoria besando la mejilla del muchacho. Se bajó de la cama y corrió a la puerta para salir por ella.

OoOoOooOoOoo

\- _Y hoy es un gran día. Se abre la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts… tenemos en primer lugar a Gryffindor con su capitán Harry Potter Evans entrando al campo-_ se escuchaba la voz de Luna desde el alto parlante.

La casa Gryffindor vitoreaban a los participantes mientras que Potter y su equipo volaba por el campo en formación triangular

\- _Y aquí viene el equipo de Slytherin encabezados por Draco Malfoy Black-_ dijo Luna emocionada al ver a Theodore Nott volando al lado de Draco.

Blaise iba a su diestra mientras que Theo a su siniestra. Atrás estaban Crabbe y Goyle atrás de ellos y más atrás Miles Bletchley y Cassius Warrington.

\- Escuchen bien- dijo Draco alzando la voz a sus compañeros-quiero juego limpio-dijo sorprendiendo al resto de sus compañeros-es una deshonra perder contra los leones con trampa. Aprovechemos que Weasley es nuevo…. Vamos a ganar-dijo levantando el puño

\- ¡Sí!-gritaron los Slytherin

Mientras tanto, en otro extremo, Potter hablaba con su equipo. Los hermanos Weasley, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Dean Thomas y Demelza Robins.

\- Saben muy bien que Slytherin es tramposo por excelencia… Ron, ten cuidado, se ensañarán contra ti, en especial Crabbe y Goyle. Ginny, confío en ti, en Dean y en Demelza… ustedes puedes… daremos lo mejor de nosotros… ¡¿de acuerdo leones?!

\- ¡De acuerdo!

El partido comenzó. Draco y Harry se posicionaron en su lugar desde la altura mientras Ginny se batía con Blaise para ver quien tenía la quaffle.

\- Estás preciosa leona-dijo Blaise mirándola con una sonrisa picarona

\- Y tú estás apetecible, chocolate amargo-dijo Ginny de la misma manera

\- Mmmm…me gusta… ¿tú eres uno relleno de frutilla, entonces?

\- Si… puede ser

La quaffle apareció y Ginny la atrapó con avidez guiñándole un ojo a Blaise, quien sonrió divertido

\- _Y aquí vamos, la quaffle está en movimiento, pero… ¡mi sol y mis estrellas se la quita a Ginny! Pobre amiga, espero que tus Torposoplos estén en orden, amiga_

Theodore estaba como un tomate mientras intentaba meterle gol a Ron, pero le fue imposible ya que el muchacho fue más rápido.

El partido fue interesante, y la búsqueda por la Snitch dorada no se dio hasta la mitad del partido.

Draco conversaba con Harry, ambos atentos a que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando la vieron. El azabache se lanzó a la búsqueda junto con Draco. Ambos estaban alcanzándola. Draco tenía la ventaja, pero en frente de él, estaba Goyle tratando de botar de su escoba a Ginny, lanzándole la Bludger por la espalda. Draco se desvió y empujó a Goyle para desestabilizarlo, cambiando la dirección dela bludger y seguir su camino

\- ¡Sin trampas imbécil!-gritó Draco mientras trataba de volver por la Snitch

Mientras tanto en las gradas

\- ¡Qué diablos está haciendo Draco!-dijo Pansy sentada junto a Hermione viendo como Draco se desviaba de su trayectoria por la Snitch. Tenía el cabello ondulado y castaño, hechizo proporcionado por Draco. llevaba la bufanda de Gryffindor de Ron para no ser descubierta, aunque las raíces comenzaban a ser visibles.

\- No lo sé, Mamba… pero estoy segura de que Goyle tuvo la culpa, ¡¿viste lo que hacía con la bludger?!-gritó Hermione al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Goyle

\- ¡La desvió! ¡Ese es mi dragón!-celebró la, ahora, castaña.

El partido siguió un poco más, hasta que Harry consiguió la Snitch dorada de casi los dedos de Draco, deteniéndose en seco.

Un "_come on_!" Resignado y algo enojado de Draco, con las manos en el aire y el ceño fruncido—pero divertido—de parte de Draco, hizo entrever que había perdido.

\- _¡y Potter tiene la Snitch!-_gritó Rolf Scamander- _Gryffindor gana 150-40_

La casa de los leones no se hizo esperar explotando en gritos de victoria. Harry alzaba la Snitch. Draco sonreía de medio lado. Bajó la cabeza y aplaudió genuinamente. Se acercó a Harry volando y le extendió la mano en el aire. La mayoría del estadio se calló de inmediato. Harry sonrió y le dio la mano al platino, haciendo que estallaran los gritos de júbilo por parte de los Gryffindor… y toma de aire escandalizadas por parte de los Slytherin.

OOoOooOoOoOo

La celebración en la casa Gryffindor fue fenomenal. Todos alzaban a Ron por su espléndido primer partido. Pansy había ido a la celebración muy contenta disfrazada de castaña con el nombre de "Mamba" como Theo y Blaise la habían nombrado. Todos sonreían y gritaban felices.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, pasó como si fuese la por pesadilla para nuestra querida Pansy Parkinson. Una rubia algo extravagante se acercó a la tarima donde tenían a Ron con la Snitch. Pansy solo pudo ver como la muchacha besaba a Ron y este sorprendido, colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Pansy no quiso ver más y salió corriendo, siendo seguida por Hermione, sin antes escuchar el grito de Ron llamándola "Mamba"

La muchacha corrió fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor y se escondió tras unos pilares. Luego caminó hacia un patio interior. Ahí la encontró Hermione sentada, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo castaño cayéndole por el costado de la cara.

\- Hey…-Hermione se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Pansy se recostó y sollozó en silencio

\- Fui una estúpida… ¿cómo pude creerle a un hombre? Siempre me lo han dicho… los hombres no son lo que parecen, los hombres son una basura…

\- Mamba… Ron te quiere… esa muchacha… Lavender es definitivamente una zorra con todas sus letras… desde principio de año que está así de loca por la comadreja y tú sabes cómo es él…

\- … no quiero saber de él

OoOoOoO

A penas Lavender lo beso, Ron la tomó de la cintura y la alejó. Vio en ese instante que Pansy, con su cabellera ahora castaña al viento, corría hacia la puerta de salida de la sala común Gryffindor, aún con su bufanda puesta

\- ¡MAMBA!- gritó Ron tratando de ir, pero Lavender se lo impidió

\- Ro-Ro, por favor… yo

\- ¡No, Lavender!-dijo Ron enojado. Harry miraba la escena consternado- viste a la chica que salió corriendo de aquí, ¡ella es mi novia! ¡Y me costó años decirle lo que sentía por ella y tú lo arruinaste todo!

Ron se soltó de la muchacha y salió corriendo por el retrato, siendo seguido por Harry, quien corrió a su lado

\- Donde se metió-se preguntaba el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados y agarrándose el cabello

\- Yo buscaré por allá, tu ve hacia el patio

\- Hace frio, no creo que esté allá

\- Ve, hombre, tal vez esté allá.

Ron corrió hacia donde Harry le indicaba y para su buena suerte, la castaña—que en ese momento tenía la raíz negra hasta la mitad del cabello—estaba al lado de Hermione, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Pansy…-dijo Ron al llegar.

Pansy se levantó y no se giró a verlo. Simplemente caminó hacia un recodo. Ron la siguió y la tomó del brazo para girarla. En su cara no había rastro de dolor, pero el pelirrojo, con todo lo despistado que era, pudo darse cuenta de los ojos rojos de la pelinegra

\- Escucha… yo

\- No me des explicaciones, Ronald Weasley, yo…-pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Ron había mandado un silencio a la garganta de Pansy con su varita

\- Escúchame… no voy a dejar que esto se acabe por algo tan…. Estúpido-pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de Pansy- Lavender me beso, la tomé de la cintura, la alejé, vi que te ibas, te llamé, no me hiciste caso. Puse en su lugar a Lavender diciendo que eras mi novia y que me había costado un montón poder estar contigo y ella lo había arruinado. La solté y corrí a buscarte con Harry- diciendo esto respiró nuevamente y sacó la varita del cuello de Pansy-siempre me he dado cuenta, que en las comedias románticas muggles que vemos con Hermione o en todas las películas, todas las cosas malas suceden porque la mujer no deja hablar al protagonista, o porque escuchan una conversación a medias… por eso te hechicé. Perdón.

Pansy bajó la mirada. Luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, tranquilamente. Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y se agachó un poco para sentir el aroma de sus cabellos.

\- ¿Me prometes… que no eres un hijo de puta, y que puedo confiar en ti?

\- Si… Pansy-Ron se agachó un poco para mirarla a los ojos-me cortaría un brazo antes de dañarte, por Merlín… eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida, y me costó tanto… no pienses mal de mí. Si pudiéramos estar juntos en los recreos, yo… juro que estaría a tu lado en todo momento. Lobo ya lo hace con Minou… y aún no puedo hacerlo contigo… tenme paciencia hasta que toda esta mierda acabe.

Pansy suspiró y se abrazó a él. Ron la levantó y la besó en los labios casta pero intensamente.

Hermione veía la escena conmovida. Que linda pareja hacían la comadreja y la Mamba Negra… ahora castaña.

OoOoOOoOoOooO

Han pasado tres meses desde aquel partido de Quidditch. Las cosas en el colegio iban cada vez más extrañas. Primero, el incidente con el collar de ópalo que Katie Bell tocó, maldiciéndola de manera peligrosa. Nadie comprendía qué había ocurrido, pero el profesor Dumbledore mandó a llamar a Draco y a Harry para resolver el caso. ¿Quién está atacando alumnos?, ¿será uno de los 5 Mortífagos del colegio?

Draco por su parte, averiguaba más sobre los 5 Mortífagos, conversando con ellos y enterándose de muchas cosas, la más importante, la misión de Goyle: matar a Dumbledore.

La verdad es que el platino se sentía frustrado. A pesar de que el profesor ya estaba al tanto, no pudo evitar sentir que no podía hacer nada más que jugar al chismoso. Traer comentarios de aquí para allá y mentiras para otro lado. Las cartas a su madre—como todo domingo—eran regulares y explicaban sobre las cosas del colegio, el "gran problema" que le provocaba el armario evanescente y de las desapariciones misteriosas de Potter. Le cuenta a veces sobre la "hija de muggle" (teniendo cuidado en no decir Sangre sucia), que ya están más cercanos y que "pronto caerá en su farsa" comenta también que gracias a su cercanía con la castaña, ha hablado con Potter y que "he_ mentido, diciendo que no quiero ser mortífago, para así ganar su confianza… Madre, me ha dado escozor decir eso"_ y cosas similares.

Las cosas siguieron igual de extrañas entre las casas como siempre, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la relación cordial que en esos meses habían tenido los integrantes del trio dorado con el príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Qué estaría tramando Malfoy? Era una de las preguntas frecuentes que se escuchaban en los pasillos.

Era el día 20 de diciembre y aquel día sábado era más frio que de costumbre. La navidad había llegado con pasos agigantados, dejando muérdagos por cada jodido rincón de Hogwarts.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, con mucho cuidado de no cruzarse con algún muérdago, no quería encontrarse con nadie en aquellas situaciones… en especial con uno… Cormac McLaggen. El jodido Gryffindor no la dejaba en paz, y desde que los muérdagos fueron colocados en todas las salas comunes, él se adelantaba para poder besar a la muchacha, pero gracias a Ginny, podía librarse de aquella penosa –y asquerosa—situación.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y el desayuno ya estaba retrasado para la castaña. El estudio para los "EXTASIS", eran lo más importante. Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina (el siguiente año) y no podía perder el tiempo en banalidades como "navidad".

Esa fecha. La muchacha sentía una opresión en el pecho. Desde que llegó al colegio sentía esa desagradable sensación de vacío, llenándola de miedos e inseguridades y todo respecto a sus padres. Llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, unos jeans azules y unos botines negros. No usaba su túnica de invierno. Era mucho más cómodo su abrigo color morado oscuro y su sweater negro de cuello alto que su madre había empacado con cariño para ella. Estaba cómoda y arreglada, pero no exagerada. Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Encontró una pelusa en la parte media de su abrigo, la sacó y la botó. En ese momento chocó con algo cálido y algo blando que la mandó al piso.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas, sangre sucia-dijo la voz ya tan conocida, y temida, por Hermione.

Alzó la vista y encontró a Crabbe y Goyle frente a ella sonriéndoles con crueldad y burla. Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de la castaña. En menos de un segundo, la vida de Hermione pasó por su mente, su infancia, sus sueños, sus amigos…Lobo… ¡Draco! Hermione se levantó y se sacudió sin problemas. Lo miró con suficiencia y lo enfrentó. Tal vez el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Draco-Mascaras-Malfoy, la había entrenado para aparentar lo que no sentía, en este caso, ignorancia.

\- Tú me estabas mirando… perfectamente podrías haberme esquivado… o también venías concentrado en el rostro de tu novio…

Goyle alzó la varita, pero Hermione fue más rápida y un _Expelliarmus_, lanzó el instrumento mágico de Goyle a las manos de la castaña.

\- Sé más rápido, engendro

Y diciendo esto, lanzó la varita a su espalda y siguió su camino, empujando con el hombro a los dos gigantes y pesados jóvenes que estaban en frente.

Hermione se veía decidida, pero por dentro, quería llorar de miedo. El terror que le causaba Goyle después de lo que le hizo, realmente la desarmaba. Siempre que lo veía, tenía miedo de morir. Por su cabeza pasaba el programa "mil maneras de morir" e imaginaba la menos cruel, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Tomó su varita y la apuntó a su pecho, dejándola entre sus senos, protegiéndola con las manos en cruz mientras imaginaba que Goyle le lanzaba un hechizo que le perforara el cráneo o que le lanzara un _avada_ por la espalda para evitar mirar el rayo verde a la cara.

\- _Protego…. Protego….protego… protego…-_ repetía una y otra vez, con el miedo correr por sus venas. "_si lanza un avada, estas perdida, niña"_ decía su subconsciente.

Sentía como los pasos de Crabbe y Goyle la seguían y se acercaban a ella. Cada vez más cerca… cada vez más amenazante. Hermione solo quería llegar al gran comedor para correr a los brazos de Harry y Ron y refugiarse en sus casi hermanos para sentirse segura… y aún quedaban dos pasillos. Comenzó a caminar más rápido aun invocando su protección. Las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por sus mejillas y un pequeño sollozo se le escapó. Otro choque con un pecho duro y cálido la llenó de pánico, pensando que Goyle se le había adelantado, apareciéndose silenciosamente frente a ella… era su fin, pero no cayó al suelo, puesto que fue atrapada por unos fuertes brazos delgados, quienes la abrazaban para que no escapara. Un aroma a menta mezclada con manzana verde la envolvió devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo.

\- Mi amor…_protego… protego-_seguía repitiendo Hermione, ahora ampliando el hechizo para ambos, entrando en pánico al pensar que Goyle le hiciera daño a Lobo… su Lobo.

Draco la abrazó por los hombros y miró a Crabbe y Goyle quienes se detuvieron al instante, sorprendidos y asqueados del cómo el platinado tenía abrazada a la muchacha.

Draco vestía aquella mañana con un pantalón negro y una camisa color verde botella. Estaba abierta en los primeros tres botones, dejando ver una camiseta negra manga larga. Llevaba la túnica de invierno en el brazo y los guantes puestos.

\- Vamos… vamos-dijo Draco tomando la muñeca izquierda de Hermione para despegarla de su pecho y tirándola hacia el gran comedor, mientras se daba cuenta que Goyle y compañía daban media vuelta y se dirigían a un lugar desconocido para él.

Draco caminó hasta el recodo más cerca y entró en el estrecho pasillo antes del gran comedor; donde solía estar Peeves en las noches. La tomó de los hombros e hizo que la mirara

\- ¿Puedo ver? Juro que no dolerá-dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura. Hermione seguía con la varita en su pecho.

En aquellos tres meses, Draco había estado practicando –y enseñando— en las noches sin ronda O_clumancia, _ayudados por Luna que solapaba al trio de oro y al de serpientes, y quienes mejor aprendieron fueron Harry, quien la necesitaba con urgencia, y Hermione, por su condición de hija de muggle. También practicaron Legeremancia y Theo fue quien sacó sobresaliente junto con Blaise.

Hermione asintió y abrió su mente. Draco, sin gran esfuerzo, vio todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y sonrió. Tomó su nuca y la besó apasionadamente, sin cuidado, con deseo y admiración.

\- Eres fantástica… definitivamente, una futura Malfoy-dijo sonriendo con su frente pegada en la de ella.

\- Draco…estamos muy chicos para pensar en eso-dijo la castaña olvidando un poco el miedo

\- Di lo que quieras… de todas formas, serás mi mujer-y diciendo esto besó castamente los labios de su novia. La abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabello. Sacó la coleta de la muchacha para que su cabello quedara suelto y rebelde, como a él le gustaban- eres muy fuerte… fue una muy buena técnica despistarlos de esa forma… pero no tengas miedo… ellos no deben ver tu temor.

\- Me da pánico… solo con verlo me acuerdo de la desesperación de no poder respirar y de…

\- Tranquila-interrumpió el Slytherin-ya pasó… ahora a comer. Hace frio y quiero que bebas algo caliente. Estás fría-dijo sacándose los guantes, y tomando las manos de Hermione, le colocó los abrigadores accesorios.

Tomó su mano. Salieron del recodo y se terminó de colocar la túnica, cerrando primero su camisa.

Caminaron juntos al gran comedor conversando sobre el trabajo que la profesora Vector les había enviado para Aritmántica para distraerse de lo anteriormente sucedido y ambos se detuvieron en la puerta del gran salón. Seguían conversando tranquilamente cuando unos silbidos los distrajeron.

Ahí estaban, todos los estudiantes que estaban desayunando a esa hora (tarde para Hermione, temprano para muchos) los miraban sugerentes y bromeaban entre ellos. Draco y Hermione no comprendían que ocurría hasta que Draco miró a Harry quien reía y disimuladamente le indicaba que mirara hacia arriba… Draco miró y alzó las cejas de sorpresa…un muérdago. Sonrió de medio lado y miró a Hermione quien aún no entendía nada. Encontrarse con un mortífago y ahora estar bajo un muérdago, le era sugerente. Probablemente, si alguien escribiera algo como eso, sería un éxito de ventas. Tocó el hombro de Hermione y apuntó al techo cuando ella lo miró. Las mejillas de la castaña se colocaron de inmediato de un color parecido al cabello de los hermanos Weasley, hasta casi la raíz de su propio castaño.

\- Es tradición-dijo Draco agachándose un poco sonriendo sugerentemente. Hermione colocó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho musculoso de su novio. Ella estaba muy roja y lo miró con pánico.

\- ¡pero qué van a decir!-chilló en voz baja y con los dientes apretados

\- Que fue simplemente un _muérdago _y un hijo de _mortífago_ junto a una hija de muggle.

\- _Muérdago y Mortífagos-_susurró Hermione recordando una novela que leyó hace tiempo y que NUNCA pudo terminar de leer.

Draco sonrió y se acercó más. Lavender y Parvati miraban la escena con las manos tomadas mientras que en la mesa de los Slytherin, una rubia estaba por estallar. Su hermana pequeña la sostuvo y con la varita le invocó un _silencio _para que no dijera nada.

Pasó. Los labios de Draco rosaron los de Hermione en un beso casto y tierno frente a casi todo Hogwarts, acunando el platino la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos y esta con las manos laxas en el pecho del muchacho. Ambos se perdieron en el beso, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de él, cuando un grito de nervios por parte de Lavander y Parvati resonó en el comedor, ambos se separaron.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y se separó un poco de la castaña. Ella seguía roja como tomate y agachó la vista.

El platino miró el comedor. Harry y Ron estaban parados en sus puestos, con las manos en la mesa, con una máscara de molestia evidente, mientras que los ojos azules y esmeraldas, se veían sonrisas. Mini Weasley estaba con la cabeza agachada, pero Draco pudo notar los ojos apretados y la sonrisa nerviosa, mientras ocultaba lo que podía con el cabello, tal como lo hizo cuando se enteró del noviazgo de ambos chicos.

\- Ve a desayunar, Granger… hace frio y quiero ir a Hogsmeade –susurró el muchacho luego de ver todo.

Hermione caminó junto a Draco un trecho como todos las veces que se encontraban "de casualidad" hasta donde se separaban las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero esta vez, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y besó la cabeza de la muchacha, susurrando un "te quiero" que solo ella pudo escuchar. La soltó y caminó a su puesto mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo.

En el momento en que la castaña se sentó, fue abordada por las chismosas de Gryffindor, pero Ron se colocó entre ellas y atrajo a Hermione en medio de él y Harry

\- Eso fue arriesgado-dijo Ron mientras comía un panecillo

\- Lo se… Draco está… bastante osado últimamente-dijo Hermione aun mirando las mangas de su abrigo-siento que ha ganado confianza con tantas sesiones de rondas y con las clases juntos en casi todos las materias-

\- Mmm… tenemos que hablar-

Harry observó a Draco. Ambos hicieron el gesto de todas las mañanas, tomando su jugo de calabaza. Pero Harry tomó una manzana roja y la mordió grande, haciendo que los grises de Draco se abrieran impactados. Inmediatamente el platinado tomó a Theo y a Blaise de sus capas, mientras Pansy empacaba algo de comida y salían.

\- ¿Harry, qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione. Rayo levantó el periódico que tenía en el regazo y se lo tendió

\- llévalo tu… es importante. Comadreja, empaca comida para Hermione… Minou… tomate ese café o llévatelo… ¿y esos guantes?

\- … son de Draco-murmuró sonrosada

\- ¡ASÍ QUE TÚ Y MALFOY SON PAREJA! ¡AHHH!- gritó Lavender emocionada

\- Qué te metes, Lavender-dijo Ron, grosero-metete donde te llaman…

\- Pero Ro-Ro…

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

\- Tenemos que hablar Hermione… vamos-dijo Harry notoriamente molesto levantándose

Lo siguió Hermione con su café en la mano puesto en un vaso de papel. Ron llevaba comida y la guardó en su mochila. Ginny se levantó con ellos. Cuando Lavender se levantó para seguirlos, Ginny la detuvo.

\- No te quiero cerca de mi hermano o de nosotros… zorra-dijo Ginny murmurando lo último para irse tras los chicos, dejando a la Rita Skeeter de Hogwarts con las ganas de una primicia.

Desde hacían tres meses que el árbol que estaba a orillas del lago negro, era el refugio de estos 8 amigos. Pero era tan pequeño que no cabían, así que una tarde, Ginny y Blaise se escabulleron en él y lo hechizaron, para que estuviese siempre frondoso y que la nieve no quemara sus hojas. Entre sus ramas, conjuraron un refugio con hechizo de expansión. El refugio era cálido y acogedor. Tenía solo sillones y sofás para sentarse a leer o a dibujar. Tenía una vista al lago impresionante. Ahí se encontraba Draco y el trio de serpientes, esperando al trio dorado.

Harry subió primero. Luego un café que flotaba. Harry extendió su mano para atrapar a Hermione quien se arrastró por el piso para llegar a salvo. Ginny subió con mayor agilidad con la mochila de Ron y este último, también arrastrándose para subir.

\- ¿Algún día aprenderás a subir, comadreja?-preguntó Blaise riendo, sentado en un sofá. Ginny se sentó junto a él y le sonrió.

\- Si... cuando aprendas a cerrar el pico, Blaise- contestó Ron sentándose mejor en el piso y sacando comida de su mochila para entregársela a Draco.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Harry se sentó en el sillón central y carraspeó

\- Chicos… lo que tengo que contarles es importante. Hermione, pásame el periódico.

Hermione le entregó el periódico mientras Draco le entregaba a esta un pastelillo y se sentaban juntos en el sofá

\- Han comenzado los ataques de Mortífagos en masa-soltó sin más-y son más de 20 víctimas… lo peor, es que de esas 20, 10 son muggles… familiares de magos.

Hermione se estremeció cerrando los ojos. Dios, sus padres.

\- Los llamé a todos por ti, Draco-el platino alzó sus cejas con sorpresa-ten... mira la fotografía

Draco se acercó y tomó el periódico. Había una foto de 3 Mortífagos que miraban a la cámara y desaparecían en una espesa niebla negra, entre ellos Greyback sin cubrir su rostro. Draco alzó su mirada hacia Harry con pánico

\- No puede ser-murmuró

\- ¿No te han dicho nada?

\- No… nada…

\- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Theo quien se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a Harry. Draco le entregó el periódico. Blaise se levantó y miró la foto con Theo. Luego miraron al platino con pánico

\- ¿Es posible?-preguntó Blaise

\- ¿Pueden explicar, cuarteto de imbéciles?-preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido

Draco puso el periódico en el suelo. Luego apuntó al mortífago.

\- … esa máscara… es de mi padre-dijo Draco con la voz apagada y los ojos opacos

\- Pero tu padre estaba en la cárcel-dijo Ron acercándose más al ver la fotografía.

Efectivamente. Aquel mortífago culpable de la muerte de 10 muggles era Lucius Malfoy. Draco arrancó la hoja y la arrugó en una bolita, luego puso en su palma el papel y lo hizo levitar con la izquierda, conjurando un incendio.

\- El muy hijo de puta debe haberse escapado… ¡¿cómo no lo supimos antes?!-se preguntó Draco

\- No lo sé… el ministerio está comprado…-murmuró Harry-ahora… Dumbledore cree que está planeando algo y tú eres pieza clave. Él cree que te utilizará para algo… para ayudar a "tu-sabes-quién"

\- Maldito mortífago de mierda…

\- ¡Draco! No hables así-dijo Pansy con el ceño fruncido-sea como sea, es tu padre- Draco la miró y alzó su labio superior en una mueca de rabia.

\- El día en que él se arrodille ante mí y mi madre pidiéndonos disculpas por las atrocidades que ha hecho y nos ha hecho, lo perdonaré y será considerado mi padre… hasta que eso no ocurra, seguirá siendo un hijo de puta…mil veces hijo de puta.

Pansy torció el gesto. Sabía que Draco sentía admiración por su padre… pero todo esto lo había convertido en el enemigo acérrimo de su apellido.

\- Pasando a otro tema-dijo Harry mirando a Draco, quien se encontraba ya a lado de Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras esta le acariciaba los platinos cabellos-ustedes dos están demasiado arriesgados…¿cómo es eso de besarse en plena puerta al comedor? ¿Ustedes están locos o qué?

\- Rayo, estaba bajo el muérdago-dijo una avergonzada Hermione

\- Tú eres el cerebro de esta operación, Minou… y estás cayendo bajo la astucia de este blondo-dijo Harry con la sonrisa socarrona. Draco se encontraba con la mirada perdida en las cenizas del periódico-que le gusta que le metan el pito por el culo…-nada. Draco no reaccionaba-de todas formas, Krum se la cogió antes que…-dijo Harry esperando la reacción de Draco, quien se levantó y se le echó encima con la cara llena de ira, haciendo reír a Harry hasta que este le colocó la palma en la cara, doblándole los lentes-¡perdón, perdón era una broma!

\- A mi costa, imbécil-dijo Hermione enojada y con los brazos cruzados

\- Qué desubicado Potter-dijo Pansy arqueando la ceja izquierda con los labios fruncidos, mientras que Blaise reía de buena gana

Draco se detuvo y gruño para sentarse nuevamente al lado de Hermione quien levantó su zurda para que Draco choca su mana con la suya.

Harry se sacó las gafas y sacando su varita, lo reparó.

\- Perdón… siguiente tema-dijo colocándose las gafas- Dumbledore me pidió que averiguara algunas cosas sobre Slughorn... así que necesito algo que lo distraiga.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy?-preguntó Draco-hay salida a Hogsmeade y estoy seguro que ese viejo loco no irá a ninguna parte-dijo el platino al lado de Hermione, quien acababa su café.

\- Buena idea… algo haré. Ustedes irán a Hogsmeade?

\- Era el plan-dijo Hermione mirando a Draco, quien miraba el lago negro

\- No… yo no iré. Se me fueron las ganas

Y diciendo esto, Draco se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada, en donde bajó sin problemas. Hermione miró el lugar donde Draco había desaparecido y se mordió las uñas

\- A la mierda-dijo la muchacha y salió en su búsqueda.

Los demás también bajaron del árbol. Arriba solo quedaron Blaise, Ginny y Harry.

\- Iremos a Hogsmeade o te quedarás con Draco?-preguntó la pelirroja al moreno

\- No sé, fresa… ¿quieres ir por algunas golosinas o prefieres quedarte aquí?

\- Mmmm... No quiero salir.

\- Entonces nos quedamos

Harry miraba la escena contrariado. Miró luego Blaise, quien miraba sonriendo a la pelirroja. Esta arreglaba sus cosas para luego bajar. Llevaba un pantalón negro y unas botas mientras que arreglaba su capa de invierno

\- Los veo abajo-dijo la muchacha sonriendo para luego bajar.

\- Blaise… necesito hablar contigo sobre Ginny-dijo Harry serio.

El moreno lo miró serio. Luego se sentó en el piso y Harry lo imitó quedando frente a frente

\- Sé que amas a Ginny-comenzó Blaise, sin dejarle tiempo a Harry atacar primero-sé que te gusta, mejor dicho… sé que ella te ama mucho, desde que te conoció a los 11 años… pero la has descuidado, Rayo-dijo Blaise.

\- Yo la quiero bien, Blaise

\- Yo también-dijo el moreno serio-y no pienso hacerle daño, si es lo que te preocupa

\- No me preocupa… sé que no le harás daño, pero quiero que sepas que lucharé por ella

\- Haz algo entonces, Potter…-Blaise estaba cansado de la actitud de Harry para con Ginny

\- Hace cuando que te gusta Ginny

\- Yo estoy colado por ella desde que entró a Hogwarts, querido rayo, pero no me di cuenta hasta en quinto año, cuando estábamos en la brigada inquisidora… tenía un miedo horrible a que le hicieran daño y… ahí me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte…

Harry se quedó pensativo. ¿Cuándo había visto a Ginny tal cual era? ¿A finales de quinto año también?

\- Haremos esto. Te respeto porque eres el jodido elegido, Harry… pero, si no haces algo para que Ginny te elija, yo jugaré mis cartas. Fresa necesita a alguien que la ame y la haga sentir querido… no a alguien que la ame y no le dé ni un abrazo cuando lo necesite…

\- Sabes que mi situación es complicada…

\- Entonces, dile que no quieres nada con ella… no le des esperanzas-dijo Blaise levantándose-una semana… ella elegirá. Yo seguiré igual que siempre, sin mostrarme romántico. Ella elegirá. Pero tu tendrás que esforzarte

Y diciendo esto, Blaise se ordenó su capa de invierno y bajó a tierra. Harry se acercó al borde de madera y pudo ver que Ginny lo estaba esperando. ¿Sería más fácil olvidarse de Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley y decirle adiós?

* * *

_ooowww pobre potter... ¿ o no? jejeje que lespareció? Espero reviwes!_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

_Click para que Muerdago y Mortífago vuelva ;_;_


	14. Chapter 14: 1 parte

_FELIZ NAVIDAD! Perdón la tardanza del capítulo PERO ES QUE ES MUY LARGO! XD llevo 20 páginas y aún no lo termino, por eso decidí dividirlo en dos...espero que no les moleste._

_Les contaré; Tengo la fecha para entregar mi Tesis (jodida tesis) y es el 7 de enero (WIIII) así desde esa fecha, comenzaré a dedicarme a leer trivialidades (al fin!) y a escribir como alma que lleva el diablo! así que por fin tendremos **Alma de Muggle** con actualización semanal... mi Merlín quiere._

_regalito, la primera parte de **"mía, tuya; Mío, tuyo"** y espero que les guste. a penas termine las siguientes páginas, lo publicaré ^^_

_gracias por todo el apoyo!_

_a leer! : D_

* * *

Capítulo 14: mía, tuya; mío, tuyo.

Draco caminaba por la orilla del lago negro. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero firmes. Miraba el piso ausente, con las manos frías en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Aquella máscara en el periódico lo hacía volar a cuando tenía 5 años: cuando la vio por primera vez.

**_[Flashback]_**

_Un pequeño niño rubio jugaba por la casa. Escuchaba a Narcissa correr tras de él mientras reía_

\- _Te voy a pillar…-decía una juguetona Narcissa corriendo tras su hijo mientras un elfo sonriente —Dobby— la seguía para asegurarse del bienestar del pequeño._

\- _¡No mami, no!-gritaba Draco riendo._

_Aquella época era tan hermosa. Su madre lo mimaba, su padre aún le sonreía y le dedicaba palabras cariñosas. En aquella época, Lucius le contaba historias para dormir. En realidad, era solo una; la princesa que salvaba en mundo de la oscuridad junto al príncipe Malfoy._

_Corría rápidamente con sus pequeñas piernas de cinco años, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo abrigado en sudor. Se escondió en el dormitorio de "papi" y "mami" y corrió al armario._

\- _¿Draco?... ¿mijito, dónde estás?-preguntó Narcissa con ese apelativo dulce que utilizaba en aquella época-hijo no me asustes…-la voz de Narcissa se escuchaba ansiosa._

_Draco sonrió ampliamente y caminó por el armario y encontró una puerta falsa. La abrió sin problemas, preguntándose qué misterios encontraría dentro. Se adentró en aquel misterioso lugar y pudo ver una figura de negro completo de espalda a él. Supo que era su padre por el cabello largo y platinado que le bajaba hasta el final de la espalda y sonrió._

\- _Papi, me escondo de mami-dijo Draco sonriendo llegando a su espalda-no le digas que…_

_Un sentimiento de terror lo invadió cuando, quien creía que era su padre se volteó, mostrando aquella máscara con la boca en tres rendijas y esa mancha que parecía un calamar en la frente, con tentáculos que bajaban por las mejillas y rodaban en la cuenca de los ojos. _

_Draco gritó al instante al ver la imagen. Lucius, que efectivamente estaba detrás de la máscara, se la quitó con la varita y se agachó hasta su hijo, quien al ver la cara de su padre, comenzó a llorar, abrazando el cuello del hombre quien lo levanto. Lloraba de miedo pero aliviado de que papi estuviera ahí para rescatarlo. Los niños no suelen darse cuenta fácilmente cuando una persona está disfrazada, confundiéndola con otra, sin embargo, Draco sabía perfectamente que era su padre el que tenía esa máscara en la cara. Narcissa llegó de inmediato, con la mano en el corazón por el grito de su pequeño, sintiéndose más tranquila al verlo en los brazos de su padre._

\- _Ya… shhhh-tranquilizó Lucius susurrando mientras lo cargaba y lo mecía en sus brazos mientras el niño aun lloraba-no debes tener miedo-susurró tranquilamente mientras seguía meciéndolo y saliendo de aquel lúgubre lugar-… esto es lo que papi es y lo que tú serás cuando estés grande-tranquilizó haciendo que el pequeño lo viera._

\- _¡No quiero! Me da miedo-dijo Draco agarrado de su padre. El aroma al perfume de su padre lo tranquilizaba… el aroma a madera._

\- _No hijo… esto es bueno. Esto representa la pureza de la sangre… te he contado sobre eso, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Lucius sonriendo con sus 25 años. Draco asintió con los ojos llorosos-mi mascara es un uniforme, que me hace Mortífago-explicó Lucius-es para defender la pureza de la sangre, que es lo más importante y tú debes defenderla también-dijo con una voz suave._

\- _¿Es algo bueno?-dijo Draco inocente, Lucius sonrió cerrando los ojos, botando el aire por la nariz, con un gesto de resignación._

\- _Si hijo… es bueno para nosotros-dijo el hombre._

_Esa fue la última vez que su padre lo cargó, a los brazos de su madre de 24 años. Fue la última vez que vio que su padre besaba a su madre con amor frente de él. Última vez que el hombre le daba un beso en la mejilla al pobre muchacho._

_La última vez que su padre le dio un baño junto con su madre, sin que los elfos interfirieran. Última vez que lo acostó en su cama y lo abrazó en ella, contándole aquel cuento de la princesa castaña salvadora del mundo y el príncipe Malfoy. Última vez de…_

\- _Buenas noches papi…buenas noches mami-dijo el pequeño de ojos grises a sus padres quienes lo miraban cada uno sentado al lado de su cama sonriendo con amor._

\- _Buenas noches, mi muchacho-dijo Lucius besando la mejilla de su hijo._

\- _Buenas noche, mijito-dijo Narcissa besando la otra mejilla._

\- _Los amo-dijo Draco antes de cerrar los ojos._

\- _También te amamos, hijo-dijo Lucius acariciándole los cabellos._

**_[Fin del Flashback]_**

Una lágrima solitaria bajó de la mejilla de Draco, sintiendo un escalofrío. Abrió los ojos y se la quitó de la mejilla. Traicionera lágrima que le mostró debilidad a chismosos y curiosos… ¿qué le costaba a Lucius ser un padre amoroso toda la vida?, ¿qué culpa tenía él de haberlo visto como mortífago? Una mano tomó su zurda asustándolo. Era cálida y suave… Hermione, inconfundible.

La castaña lo miraba contrariada. Creía nunca haber visto a Draco llorar, pero ella conocía la razón de su lágrima solitaria: Su padre. Ella sabía lo que amaba Draco a sus padres, por más que dijera eso de su progenitor, lo amaba con toda su alma.

\- ¿Fui mal hijo, Minou?-preguntó Draco tomando su mano y mirando el piso cubierto de nieve-¿tan malo fui en mi vida pasada que merecí el odio de mis padres ahora? O ¿tan mal niño fui que mis padres dejaron de quererme…?-

\- No dejaron de quererte, Draco-interrumpió la castaña-…te aman… ningún padre odia a sus hijos…-

\- Ellos dejaron de demostrarlo-dijo el platino mirándola serio-ellos me convirtieron en esto… un imbécil sin corazón ni amor por nadie… o al menos esa es la careta que tengo que mostrar con todo el mundo-

\- No es cierto… tú me dices cuánto me amas-susurró la castaña. Draco sonrió cansado.

\- Me refiero a que no puedo hacerlo en público, por todo eso de los prejuicios. Me enseñaron que el cariño es algo que es de débiles y no debía ser demostrado, con todo eso de la pureza de la sangre… -

\- Pues tienes la posibilidad de cambiar eso en el futuro, no enseñándoles eso a tus hijos- Draco la miró fijamente y se puso aún más serio.

\- Juro… por lo que más quiero en la vida, que eres tú… que yo no seré como fueron ellos conmigo. No quiero que mis hijos digan "mi padre fue un hijo de puta conmigo"… no quiero-y diciendo esto bajó la cabeza aún más. Otra lágrima cayó, esta vez a la nieve.

Hermione miró a su novio y le importó un comino que hubiese gente alrededor. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso-dijo Hermione apretándolo un poco más.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Asintió y hundió entonces su nariz en el cuello de la muchacha y la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo su calor tranquilizador _"aquí es donde pertenezco…este es mi hogar"_ se dijo. Respiró hondo y suspiró. Miró hacia el colegio por un segundo. Un grupo de cinco personas miraban desde el tercer piso. Pudo ver quiénes eran.

\- Malditos-susurró Draco hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que había entre en hombro y el cuello. Hermione quedó de piedra-están mirándonos…

\- ¿Quiénes?-preguntó la castaña

\- … "_ellos_"- dijo Draco. Hermione se dio cuenta de quienes hablaba… los 5 Mortífagos- Minou, les haré un asentamiento de cabeza para que crean que …-

\- Has conseguido algo-completo.

\- … si…-susurró Draco.

\- Tranquilo hazlo-

Draco miró a los 5 y sonrió de medio lado, con un gesto de suficiencia. Goyle le sonrió de vuelta para luego volver a su posición. Draco tomó los hombros de Hermione, se separó de ella y ofreció su brazo con la máscara de Malfoy. Hermione sonrió ante esto y tomó el brazo, para caminar junto a él por el lago. Draco miraba de reojo a los 5 que desaparecieron de la ventana. El muchacho cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y soltó el aire contenido.

\- Tranquilo Malfoy… todo está bien-dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el colegio.

Hermione se soltó del muchacho y entraron al castillo. Conversaban tranquilamente sobre Aritmántica para distraerse. La verdad era que ambos disfrutaban estudiar juntos. Entre la astucia de Draco para resolver problemas y la inteligencia prodigiosa de Hermione, no había nada que se les interpusiera. La castaña convocaba su cuaderno de la materia con su varita y se lo mostraba al rubio.

\- ¿Ves? Este es el que no tiene solución.

\- Si tiene, Granger, mira-dijo Draco tomándole la mano y sentándola junto a él en una banca de piedra. Se sentó a su lado y sacó su varita de su bolsillo-esto es así.

Unos movimientos de varita y resolvió el esquema. Hermione lo miraba impactada… ella tenía claro que no era perfecta, pero se acercaba, y si no podía resolver algo, es porque no tenía solución. Ahora, Draco solucionaba su problema.

\- Dios mío Draco, eres un genio-murmuró Hermione mirando su ejercicio

\- Solo estudio, que es distinto… me sorprendes que tú no lo hayas resuelto-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

\- … ya no estudio en las noches de fin de semana…-murmuró Hermione avergonzada.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Era cierto, Cada viernes y sábado por la noche, él se colaba a la habitación de prefectos de Hermione y conversaban hasta altas horas de la noche, para luego dormir abrazados tranquilamente. Hermione ya no estudiaba las noches de viernes y sábado, pero tenía toda la semana para hacerlo y le ponía mucho empeño, para así no sentirse culpable después

\- Es hora de irme. Iré a practicar un poco de Quidditch-dijo el platino levantándose y ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

\- Oye… emm… quería preguntarte algo-dijo la muchacha con la vista pegada al piso

\- Te escucho-

\- Hoy… hoy es la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn y… bueno-

\- ¿Sí?-preguntó Draco sugerente

\- Cormac McLaggen me invitó y…-

\- ¿Ya?-dijo Draco notoriamente molesto

\- Y no quiero ir con él… y bueno… quería saber si tu…pues…-

\- Me encantaría-dijo Draco sonriendo con suficiencia-¿a qué hora es?-

\- Eeeh…-

Hermione estaba notoriamente roja. Era la primera cita que tendría con Draco Malfoy… _un momento… ¿Por qué estar nerviosa? ¡Ya había salido con él antes!_ Lo miró un instante. Tenía la ceja alzada esperando una respuesta. Ok… con Draco-engreído-Malfoy nunca había salido. Unas mariposas en el vientre comenzaron a danzar

\- A las 7… eso. A las 7 comienza-contestó parpadeando y meneando la cabeza hacia los lados para sacarse la idea de la cabeza… y las mariposas del estómago.

\- Pasaré por ti a las 6:30 entonces… "_llegar antes es ser puntual. Llegar a la hora es llegar tarde"-_citó Draco a Hermione

La muchacha sonrió y meneó la cabeza

\- Está bien. Nos vemos en la tarde Draco- y se acercó a él.

El muchacho le besó la mejilla, pero un mal movimiento de ambos, hizo que el platino besara la comisura de los labios de Hermione, haciéndolos separarse mirándose a los ojos. Un escalofrío agradable surcó la espina dorsal de Draco. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan nervioso al lado de Minou?... es que esa no era Minou… era Hermione… la prefecta perfecta de la que se había enamorado hacían un par de meses…

\- nos vemos- dijo Draco para dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

Hermione lo miró por un segundo y dio media vuelta para ir a la torre Gryffindor. Necesitaba buscar algo qué ponerse y con Ginny en Hogsmeade, no tendría mucha ayuda. Y había que decirlo. Lunita, por muy amiga que fuese, no era la indicada para pedirle consejos de moda.

Se en caminó a su torre. Cuando dio la contraseña de su torre, alguien estaba esperándola en la entrada del retrato;

\- McLaggen-dijo la castaña

\- Hola Granger… mira lo que hay aquí-dijo galante bajo el muérdago

\- ¿Sigues con eso? Lo siento, no caigo en eso-

\- Bien que caíste con el imbécil de Malfoy, ¿no?-

\- Pues… no caigo dos veces…aléjate, quiero pasar-

\- Pasa… hay espacio para los dos-

Hermione se quedó mirando al muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta en sorpresa. De verdad era desagradable. ¿Qué haría Draco en su lugar? Ah sí… le mandaría un crucio sin varita. Sonrió para sus adentros y miró a McLaggen con desprecio.

\- ¿Sabes? Preferiría besar a un sapo. Hazte a un lado si o quieres que me ensañe contigo-

\- Vaya…se te han pegado las mañas de Malfoy… ¿qué me hará la prefecta perfecta?-

\- … 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor... por hostigamiento-dijo Hermione fuerte y claro

McLaggen quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Hermione Granger perdiendo puntos? No podía ser. Hermione estaba con crisis nerviosa, pero no le importó. Ella podía recuperarlos cuando quisiera.

\- Córrete-

\- Pasa-

\- _Petrificus_\- lanzó Hermione sin remordimiento, haciendo que McLaggen quedara congelado en su posición. Hermione pasó por su lado. Ya con la puerta cerrada y ella dentro, lo des petrificó-te dije, que me iba a ensañar. No te quiero cerca, pulpo-y diciendo esto subió la escalera con la nariz en la estratósfera.

En la sala común estaba Neville Longbottom hablando con Seamus Finnigan y muy divertidos con la cara de Cormac que se encaminó hacia sus dormitorios.

OoOoOoOo

\- _¡Ese imbécil!, ¡Deja que me encargue de él Minou!, ¡yo lo mato!_

\- Tranquilo Draco, ya lo puse en su lugar

\- ¿_pero qué se cree?, ¿Él no sabe acaso que tienes novio?_

\- no… no sabe. Cálmate

\- _¡¿y por qué no le dices?! ¡Por último dile que tu novio es Lobo Black!_

\- Mi novio ES Lobo Black…

\- _lo mataré… juro que si toca uno solo de tus indomables cabellos lo mataré_

\- tranquilo. Debo irme, te amo

\- _te amo más… aun así quiero matarlo_

Hermione sonrió ante la libreta, cerrándola y guardándola en el fondo falso de su cajón; no iba a permitirse que descubrieran su libreta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una linda pelirroja que sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¿Y tú?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo mientras su amiga cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en su cama

\- Ya no iré sola a la fiesta de Slughorn-dijo cantarina

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se sentó junto a su amiga notoriamente emocionada

\- ¿Harry te lo pidió?-preguntó Hermione. Ginny torció el gesto triste

\- No…

\- Pero… como estás tan feliz, yo pensé que…

\- Fue Zabini…-dijo Ginny avergonzada, dejando sin palabras a la castaña-él… me pidió ir a la fiesta y como él es uno de los miembros del club de las eminencias al igual que nosotras, pues, le dije que sí… aunque en realidad… es más un "encontrémonos allá, no quiero que Potter se enoje contigo"… imbécil...

\- No puedo creerlo… el chocolate amargo de Blaise Zabini te pidió ser su compañera…

\- Sí… ay no se Hermione, estoy nerviosa-dijo la muchacha lanzándose a la almohada de Hermione y gimiendo en ella. Se separó de inmediato-¿menta?

\- Ese… es el lado de Lobo-dijo Hermione sonrosada

\- Oh por el amor de Merlín…

\- _¡SILENCIO!-_gritó Hermione a la puerta

\- ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON DRACO MALFOY?!

\- ¡NO!... bueno, no en el sentido connotativo de la palabra acostar-murmuró la castaña con el ceño fruncido

Ginny aún no cabía en su impresión. Se acomodó, tomó las manos de Hermione y respiró hondo con los azules cerrados. Luego abrió los ojos y miró los de Hermione.

\- Explícate jovencita-pidió Ginny sonriendo. Hermione suspiró

\- Draco… se viene a quedar los viernes y sábados por la noche. Hablamos y reímos hasta dormirnos. A veces estudiamos, pero generalmente estamos conversando de cosas hilarantes de las clases o comiendo golosinas o… besándonos… pero no ha pasado… "eso"-dijo Hermione roja de vergüenza

\- Awwwww que tierno… -dijo Ginny sonriendo cínicamente, luego cambió su actitud a seria-¿y ese Lobo imbécil piensa dejarte virgen hasta su matrimonio? Es un pelmazo

\- ¡Ginny!-gritó impactada Hermione-bue…bueno, el simplemente es un caballero. Él dice que no lo hará hasta que pueda al otro día tomarme de la mano sin problemas por los pasillos. Y como sé que eso no ocurrirá hasta que la guerra acabe…-Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró a su amiga.

\- ¡TE BESÓ EN FRENTE DE TODO HOGWARTS POR MERLÍN!-gritó Ginny enojada. Luego respiró hondo-Ok, está bien… que mal-resopló en voz baja, pero Hermione pudo escucharla.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡Quería que me dijeran que tan bueno es el dios del sexo! Un desastre-

\- ¡Ginny por Merlín! No tienes remedio-dijo Hermione divertida.

Ginny rió con ganas y corrió hacia el radio de Hermione. Estaban dando "Código 20 59" y la locutora, Alice, comentaba las noticias.

\- _…Más de 30 muggles han sido asesinados a nombre de "quien-ya- saben"-_se escuchó la voz de Alice algo quebrada-_ 10 de los cuales… son con algún pasado mágico o familiar... Se espera… que el departamento de aurores de más comunicados al respecto. Hasta ahora, seguimos esperando noticias... vamos con la música y volvemos de inmediato…-_la transmisión se cortó repentinamente y la música comenzó a sonar.

\- es horrible… hasta Alice se escuchaba afligida_-_dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama mirando directamente al radio

\- ella es hija de muggle-dijo la pelirroja mirando la radio

\- dios… yo estoy igual que ella. No quiero que mis padres les pase nada. No me atrevo siquiera a enviarles una lechuza… ¿y si la interceptan y les hacen daño? No. Prefiero no alertarlos… ¿Cómo sabes que Alice es hija de muggle?-

\- pues…digamos que la conozco, ya te enterarás… Es enfermera, estudia para sanadora en San Mungo y consiguió trabajo en la radio.

\- Tiene sentido. Esperemos que todo salga bien y que ningún mortífago más ataque

\- Eso quisiéramos-dijo la pelirroja- pero olvidémonos de esto por un momento, ¿sí? Anda… muéstrame tu vestido y yo te enseñaré el mío-dijo Ginny sacando su varita.

Hermione se acercó a su armario y sacó un vestido color Verde botella. Lo dejó flotando encima de la cama y miró la hora –14:00—así que tendría tiempo. Lo miró y torció el gesto. Con un movimiento de varita, le sacó todas las posibles arrugas que tuviese, dejándolo impecable. El vestido era muy Slytherin, pero iba acorde con el príncipe de las serpientes. Era medianamente largo y con hombro caído sin mangas con escote corazón. Ginny tenía un vestido color plata, también acorde con las serpientes. Era largo y manga larga, pero de hombros caídos y escote princesa.

Los envolvieron con cuidado con magia y lo dejaron en el armario, mientras ambas conversaban de qué maquillaje serviría para la ocasión. Hermione la verdad escuchaba a Ginny, ella era la experta. A pesar de ser menor que la castaña, Ginny había aprendido a ser muy preocupada de su apariencia, pero era comprensible; tener 6 hermanos varones podía convertirla en marimacha en cualquier momento, así que decidió, con ayuda de Molly, comenzar a preocuparse de si misma.

Bajaron al gran comedor para almorzar y luego arreglarse. En el camino se encontraron con la rubia de Ravenclaw

\- hola chicas-dijo Luna dándole un abrazo a cada una

\- hola Lunita-dijo Ginny- ¿irás a la fiesta de Slughorn? Theodore es parte del club de las eminencias-

\- sí… mi sol y mis estrellas me invitó hace unos días… ¿ustedes irán?-

\- Sí-dijeron ambas

\- Y supongo que tu irás con Black-dijo Luna sonriendo, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione

\- ¿…disculpa?-

\- Lobo-murmuró Luna guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo. Luna Lovegood era muy perceptiva y a pesar de no haberle contado mucho más de lo que ella sabía (por su participación del ED en el año anterior) ella había encontrado la forma de comprender todo. Era de cuidado, de armas tomar, pero siempre con sutileza. Todo lo que decía era por debajo, denotando su inocencia y connotando su astucia e inteligencia, digna de una Ravenclaw.

\- No vayas de verde-dijo de repente-a los _Nargels_ les gusta ese color. Te recomiendo el rojo o el dorado, los colores de tu casa, créeme que harán juego con él.

Ginny quedó impresionada, luego sonrió

\- Ok, Lunita, ¿y con qué color crees que iré yo?

\- Con plata, lógico, debes veste bien junto a "Bitter"-dijo Luna sonriendo

\- ¿Bitter?-preguntó Hermione a lo que Ginny comenzó a reír

\- Es que Zabini me dice que soy un chocolate de fresa y él es un chocolate amargo… Bitter

\- ¿Ya están con apodos cariñosos? mmm esto va más allá de lo que pensé-dijo Hermione caminando junto con sus dos amigas-y tu Luna, ¿Con qué color iras?-

\- Uno color azul-

\- ¿Y por qué no te cambias con nosotras? Mi cuarto de prefecta es perfectamente amplio para las tres-

\- ¿sería una reunión de amigas?-dijo la rubia soñadora

\- Por supuesto-dijo Ginny-somos amigas, ¿no es así?-

\- Claro-dijo Luna ilusionada.

Caminaron tranquilas de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. En el camino, Goyle, Crabbe y Flint las interceptaron.

\- Valla, valla, valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-dijo Goyle en medio de los dos gorilas-la sangre sucia, la traidora de la sangre… y la Lunática Lovegood

\- Vete a la mierda Goyle-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Hermione, esta sudaba de manera alarmante.

\- Sh, sh, sh-dijo Flint adelantándose-tranquila comadreja menor… a ti no te haremos nada, solo queremos hablar con Granger

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, y si me disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer-y tomando la mano de Luna, caminaron hacia la escalera.

\- ¡Tú no te vas!-dijo Goyle tomándole el brazo el brazo y tomando su garganta-ya no está Malfoy para protegerte, ¿o sí?

Hermione sentía que estaba en el séptimo infierno y todo ocurrió en menos de dos segundos. Goyle de nuevo con su regordeta mano en su tráquea. Un flashazo apareció en su memoria "_Eres fantástica… definitivamente, una futura Malfoy… […] Di lo que quieras… de todas formas, serás mi mujer […] eres muy fuerte… fue una muy buena técnica despistarlos de esa forma… pero no tengas miedo… ellos no deben ver tu temor". _No…. no le demostraría su temor. **_"Soy la novia de un Malfoy… seré una Malfoy…. Compórtate como tal" _**Sacó su varita y conjuró un _"Expulso" _ lanzando a su agresor a varios metros de distancia, chocando con Crabbe y Flint.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu perra vida, hijo de la gran puta!-gritó Hermione- no necesito de Malfoy para defenderme, ¿me escuchaste?

Y diciendo esto, tomó a sus amigas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre Gryffindor. Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con el retrato de la señora gorda, que al ver la cara de Hermione simplemente dijo.

\- Contraseña

\- **¡ALMA DE MUGGLE!**\- medio gritó Hermione. Luna se había tapado los oídos para que la señora gorda la dejara entrar, pero era imposible no haber escuchado el grito de Hermione.

Entraron rápidamente y subieron al cuarto de la muchacha. Al estar adentro, Ginny cerró la puerta mientras Luna insonorizaba la habitación.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y comenzó a temblar, tocándose su garganta y sollozando, abrazada a la almohada que Draco utilizaba.

\- Por favor, Ginny, llama a Draco… por favor… -susurraba la castaña

Ginny conjuró su _Patronus_ enviando el mensaje. Luego de eso, se sentó junto a Hermione quien temblaba en los brazos de Luna y esta acariciaba su cabello. Ginny la miró con tristeza y no pudo más que acariciar su espalda.

[continuará...]

* * *

_uuuuuuf cuando vean la reacción de Draco... los dejo! que tengan lindas fiestas! y quiero regalos de navidad! REVIWS POR MONTÓN! tengo 56 reviews... lleguemos a los 60? no pido mucho... aunque si hay más seré más feliz._

_v_

_Click si quieres que Lobo-Bitter-Rayo-Comadreja-Theo te canten "calurosa Navidad" en toples_


	15. Chapter 15: 2 parte

Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo! wiiiii XD!

bueno, aquí les vengo con la segunda parte de Mia, tuya; mio, tuyo espero que les agrade!

ya saben, desde el 7 de enero ya podrán haber actualizaciones mas regulares.

saludos a todos! y los leo abajo

Declaracion: Los personajes son de exclusiva creacción de JKR y NO HAY PERMISO DE REPRODUCIR ESTA HISTORIA sin mi permiso.

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENA DE SEXO (Suve, pero sexo de todos modos) ESTA HSITORIA ES DE "RATED T" PERO CONSIDERO NECESARIA ESTA ESCENA Y ES MUY NECESARIA LA ADVERTENCIA... YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**

Draco: !LA AUTORA HA HABLADO! *subiendo los puños*

es tan hermoso jejje

* * *

Capítulo 15: Mía, tuya; mío, Tuyo (Segunda Parte)

[en el capítulo anterior...]

Entraron rápidamente y subieron al cuarto de la muchacha. Al estar adentro, Ginny cerró la puerta mientras Luna insonorizaba la habitación.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y comenzó a temblar, tocándose su garganta y sollozando abrazada a la almohada que Draco utilizaba

\- Por favor, Ginny, llama a Draco… por favor… -susurraba la castaña

Ginny conjuró su _Patronus_ enviando el mensaje. Luego de eso, se sentó junto a Hermione quien temblando en los brazos de Luna y esta acariciaba su cabello. Ginny la miró con tristeza y no pudo más que acariciar su espalda.

OoOoOoOo

Draco se encontraba en su dormitorio leyendo. Estaba de muy mal humor y ni siquiera había querido ir a almorzar; la idea de ver a McLaggen le revolvía el estómago; ya idearía un plan para hacerlo tragar caracoles o algo así… tal vez hablaría con la comadreja…

Un caballo plateado entró a la habitación. La melodiosa voz de Ginny resonó

\- _"Hermione te necesita… ven a su torre"-_ y el Patronus desapareció

\- Mierda-dijo Draco

Cerró su libro, tomó su escoba y se encaminó fuera de su dormitorio. Cuando iba saliendo, vio entrar a Goyle, Crabbe y Flint.

\- Hoy te vimos muy acaramelado con la sangre sucia, ¿no Malfoy?-dijo Flint sonriendo

\- Espero que hayas conseguido algo-agregó Goyle con suficiencia. Draco se le acercó, tanto que el gran muchacho tuvo que retroceder a pesar de que era, por una cabeza, más alto que Malfoy.

\- Y, te recuerdo… que tú no has conseguido nada de tu misión, Goyle… eres demasiado inútil y… ya-sabes-quién- no te lo perdonará. Al menos yo estoy logrando algo-

Y salió de la estancia. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a un recodo. Ahí corrió hacia el patio y monto su escoba, volando a gran velocidad. El frio cortaba la cara; no le importaba, ¿qué le había pasado a Minou?, ¿McLaggen le había hecho algo? O quizás ese trio…

Una sensación de terror se apoderó de él y voló más rápido, hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, donde la ventana de Hermione estaba abierta y una cabellera roja lo invitaba pasar, mirando hacia abajo para vigilar que nadie lo mirara. Draco entró rápidamente y corrió a la cama donde Hermione estaba sentada aun temblando. Se sentó en la cama y la tomó en los brazos, poniéndola en su regazo, ahí Hermione comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, temblando de miedo, pero en menor grado. Su Lobo estaba con ella… ese aroma a menta y manzana verde que la tranquilizaba.

\- Shhhh… que pasó, cuéntame-exigió el platino mirando a luna mientras mecía a Hermione.

\- Nos encontramos con Goyle y su pandilla-explicó Luna-… y Goyle…-Draco se tensó

\- La agarró por el cuello-dijo Ginny contrariada

\- ¡pero me defendí!-dijo Hermione alzando la vista al sentir el cuerpo tenso de Draco y mirando los grises que ahora eran de piedra-y le advertí que no me tocara nunca más. No se dio cuenta que estaba asustad, a lo juro-

Draco beso su cabeza y a abrazó más fuerte. Hermione estaba ya tranquila, solo mantenía la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de muchacho. Se sentía a salvo, tranquila.

\- Buena chica-dijo volviendo a besar la cabeza de su novia-Mini Weasley… ¿Comadreja y Rayo están en la torre?

\- La verdad, no tengo idea donde andan-dijo Ginny

Draco torció el gesto. Hermione lo miraba curiosa. Sacó su varita y miró Hermione. La besó entonces y sonrió.

\- _Expecto Patronus-_ dijo Draco. Un lobo plateado gigante apareció delante de ellos. Este acariciaba el pie de Hermione que había quedado al aire. El Slytherin hizo un asentamiento de cabeza hacia su Patronus y el lobo salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¿Puedes dejar ese estúpido libro por una puta vez en el día?-dijo Ron caminando hacia Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade

\- No tiene nada de malo. Me gusta estudiar pociones siempre y cuando no sea Snape el que me las dé-dijo Harry sonriendo mirando el libro del príncipe mestizo, algo perdido en él.

\- Como quieras… llevarás a mi hermana a la fiesta de Slughorn o irás solo, o con alguien más-interrogo el pelirrojo

\- Tu hermana irá con Blaise…-Harry miró al frente cerrando de golpe el libro y guardándolo dentro de su túnica.

\- Te la ganó… Lobo te lo advirtió-canturrió Ron encogiéndose de hombros-todo el puto verano de hecho…-

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Yo soy tu amigo! Quiero tu apoyo-dijo Harry deteniéndose

\- Mira… yo te dije que tenías mi bendición para con Ginny, pero la desaprovechaste, y no jugaste tus cartas… aún hay tiempo, pero yo no puedo decirle a mi hermana con quién sale o con quien no-dijo Ron mirándolo desde su altura. Realmente le cabreaba que Harry fuera tan soso con sus sentimientos.

\- Si puedes… ¡eres su hermano mayor!-dijo el muchacho moviendo sus manos dando énfasis a sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga, hermano? "espera a Harry" ¿y se quede tejiendo como Guadalupe?

\- Es Penélope, Ron-dijo Harry sacándose las gafas y tallándose los ojos.

Su amigo –casi hermano—tenía razón. No quería dejar a Ginny tejiendo como Penélope esperando a su amado que volviera de la guerra… ella merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que la quisiera en todo momento y sin tapujo.

Una enorme luz blanca voló hacia ellos posándose frente. El lobo plateado de Draco hizo su aparición majestuosa, siendo tan grande como Harry.

\- _Par de imbéciles, dejen de andar besuqueándose por ahí… los quiero en la torre de Hermione ¡ahora! Nos necesita a los cuatro. Apúrense _\- el Patronus desapareció después de eso

Harry y Ron se miraron y corrieron a Hogwarts de inmediato

OoOoOoOo

Ginny y Luna seguían junto a una cabizbaja Hermione y Draco en frente de la ventana mirando el cielo que estaba comenzando a tornarse malva-rosa. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y Harry y Ron llegaron cansados y con el rostro enrojecido. Hermione los vio y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, alargando le brazo para tomar el cuello de Ron. Ya no lloraba, estaba tranquila porque sus hermanos estaban con ella. Los muchachos la abrazaron y hundieron sus narices en los hombros de la castaña.

\- Ya hermanita, ya-susurró Ron acariciando su cabello.

\- Goyle se está saliendo de control-dijo Draco mirando la ventana- dos veces en el día que se enfrenta a Minou y yo no puedo estar con todo el día, todos los días. Me encantaría, pero soy serpiente y no puedo hacer nada sin levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Dos veces?-preguntó Harry asustado

\- Hoy en la mañana, por eso entré junto a Draco al comedor. Me enfrenté a él-dijo Hermione aun abrazada a Harry. La sentaron en la cama y se arrodillaron ante ella

\- Eso es horrible-dijo Ron-… hay que hacer algo.

\- Sí y tengo la solución-Draco se volteó y vio a Harry y Ron arrodillados al lado de su hermana quien tomaba las manos de los chicos-necesito que uno de los dos ande con ella… Fresa-miró a Ginny quien fruncía el ceño-… no es que no seas fuerte, pero si Goyle vuelve a hacerle algo, prefiero que se manchen las manos tu hermano o Rayo, no tú. Por favor-pidió el platino. Ginny torció el gesto comprendiendo y asintió con la cabeza

\- De todas formas no la dejaré sola-dijo la pelirroja de brazos cruzados

\- Ni yo, si me lo permiten-dijo Luna sonriendo

\- No te preocupes hermano. No dejaremos a Hermione sola-dijo Ron mirando a la castaña con los ojos rojos-¿qué te hizo Mione?

\- Me apretó la garganta… otra vez-dijo tragando grueso. Ron se colocó rojo de ira

\- Voy a matarlo-

\- No Ron… quédense conmigo. Como antes ¿sí?-

\- Por supuesto Hermione-dijo Harry- los cinco estaremos juntos-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y luego a Luna-no te dejaremos sola-

\- Gracias chicos… esto que me pasa cuando lo veo… no se… se me pasará… creo que necesito un psicólogo-murmuró la castaña con cara de desagrado.

\- Lo que necesitas es saber que es imbécil recibirá un dementor con uno de lengüita…-dijo Draco sentándose a su lado-ahora me voy. Por favor, manténganme informado. Como sea _Patronus_, cartas, aviones…lo que sea-

\- Draco… ¿cómo demonios hiciste tu _Patronus_?-preguntó Harry

\- ¿Por qué?-preguntó el platino contrariado

\- Es demasiado grande, como de mi porte… es… como si lo hubieras hecho con toda tu magia-Draco se encogió de hombros

\- Supongo que tengo más libertad ahora que no necesito varita… aunque la hice con ella-meditó el platino.

\- Ok-dijo Harry simplemente. Luego vería como era el poder de Draco-ustedes señoritas deben alistarse para la reunión de Slughorn-dijo mirando a las chicas.

\- No sé si quiera ir-dijo Hermione mirando el piso

\- No me digas eso, tu irás-dijo Draco acercándose- es primera vez que te podré llevar a un baile y de verdad quiero hacerlo… por que podría ser la última-dijo Draco tomando sus manos y notoriamente afligido.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo triste. Era cierto, quizás sería la última. Asintió con los ojos cerrados, para luego recibir el beso casto de los labios de Draco, quien acarició sus cabellos antes de marcharse por la ventana, sin mirar atrás.

Harry y Ron, se quedaron un momento más pero luego se fueron. Eran las 5 y las chicas debían arreglarse.

Luego de mucha magia, toques de varita y horas en compañía de la radio, las tres chicas estaban impecables.

El vestido de Luna era espectacular. Era largo y entallado al cuerpo, nada parecido a lo extravagante como pensaron Ginny y Hermione quienes se quedaron maravilladas. Se peinó con una trenza floja, dejando mechones de cabello sueltos adornando su cara. Llevaba un maquillaje natura (proporcionado por Ginny) y una túnica que cubría sus hombros, del color de su vestido.

El vestido de manga larga con escote corazón de Ginny se le veía definitivamente resplandeciente. Su vestido color plata la hacía ver más blanca aún, y el hombro caído del mismo, mostraba su hombro izquierdo, dejando ver unas pequeñas pecas que lucía muy apetecibles. Su cabello lo peinó hacia un lado, dejándolo libre hacia su lado derecho, mostrando siempre su hombro descubierto. Su maquillaje despampanante; ni ostentoso ni simple. La hacía ver como una verdadera princesa. También se colocó una capa negra en los hombros, para no enfriarse aquella noche de invierno.

Hermione llevaba su vestido Verde botella. Pero haciéndole caso a los consejos de Lunita, lo cambió a Rojo oscuro. No quería un color fuerte porque no se sentía bien para llevar un color tan claro, pero no tan triste para llevar un negro. Los colores para Hermione eran como la música; cuando estaba triste, tenía que ser oscuro y cuando estaba feliz, siempre claros; hacía mucho que no usaba un color oscuro y todo gracias a sus amigos. El vestido se entallaba a su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Corrió hacia su cómoda y sacó un alhajero, donde reposaba aquella joya tan exquisita que Draco le había regalado para el torneo de los tres magos y se la colocó, llevándose halagos de sus amigas. Ginny le arregló el indomable cabello humedeciéndolo (cosa que demoraron bastante; ella fue la primera en estar peinada por lo mismo) luego, la pelirroja sacó una poción y la untó en sus manos, frotándola rápidamente, hasta que sus manos estuviera calientes, para ponerla en el pelo de Hermione, moldeando casi de inmediato. Las ondas de su cabello quedaron definidas y Hermione decidió llevarlo suelto. Su cabello estaba muy largo y aunque las ondas lo acortaban, los risos llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, así que colocó su cabello hacia adelante, dejando una buena porción hacia atrás. Maquillaje sencillo, no más que sus ojos delineados, dándole rasgos felinos. La capa de Hermione era la de Gryffindor, haciéndole honor a su casa.

Cuando estuvieron listas y conformes frente al espejo, Hermione sacó la Polaroid y le sacó una foto a cada una y luego, la hizo flotar para sacar una foto a las tres. Luna le había mandado un _Patronus_ a Theodore para que la recogiera en la torre Gryffindor, así que salieron del cuadro de la señora gorda a recibir a sus citas. Ahí se encontraba Theodore Nott impecablemente vestido con su túnica de gala negra y un adorno en azul. Besó en la mano a Luna y acto seguido se dirigió a Ginny y Hermione

\- Buenas noches, bellas damas… me pidieron que llevara a la señorita Weasley también… un chocolate amargo le tiene una sorpresa-dijo Theo sonriendo. Ginny lo miró y sonrió meneando la cabeza

\- ¿Qué sorpresa me puede tener Bitter?

\- Que viniera por ti, por ejemplo Fresa-dijo Blaise apareciendo por un recodo y con su varita, apuntara la muñeca de la pelirroja, haciendo que una flor color verde la adornara

\- Es hermosa-murmuró impresionada

\- No tanto como tu…-dijo Blaise besando la mano de la pelirroja-¿vamos?

Los cuatro chicos se fueron dejando a Hermione sola en aquel lugar. Un segundo más tarde, unos brazos la envolvieron por la espalda. El aroma a menta y manzana la tranquilizó.

\- Te ves hermosa…-dijo Draco apretándola un poco.

\- Gracias-dijo Hermione posando sus manos en el brazo de Draco, respirando su perfume

Draco sonrió y la dio vuelta para observarla mejor. El muchacho llevaba su túnica de gala negra impecable y peinado hacia un lado… era de verdad Draco Malfoy y no Lobo Black. Rió un poco al ver la joya en su cuello. Draco la miró divertido y le pasó una caja color negra. Hermione la miró extrañado

\- Sabía que irías con uno rojo… y que te pondrías tu collar. Así que-abrió la caja y encontró dos pendientes de rubíes en forma de gotas, tal como el collar. Hermione exhaló de sorpresa.

\- No…no puedo… esto es demasiado…-

\- Nada…-interrumpió Draco-póntelos-dijo haciéndolos levitar en frente de su novia.

Hermione se colocó los pendientes y miró a Draco. Abrió sus brazos y dio un giro algo torpe

\- ¿Qué tal?-preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior que llevaba gloss

\- Apetecible-dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, haciendo sonrosar a la castaña-vamos… ya es tarde

Caminaron del brazo todo el camino. Draco conversaba de cosas triviales con Hermione mientras esta lo miraba intrigada. Sentía muchas mariposas en el estómago y podía asegurarse que una quinceañera no se siente ni la mitad de ansiosa de lo que ella se sentía en ese momento.

\- Draco… dime que no les hiciste nada a Goyle y compañía

\- No… pero no molestaran, al menos por esta noche

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada que un laxante equino no solucione-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione le golpeó el brazo

\- Eres un niño chico e inmaduro

\- Quería enviarle un crucio sin varita, pero no tendría tiempo para arreglarme… me debo a mi público.

Hermione rió con el comentario sin parar de caminar. Le era muy extraño – y sospechoso por decir lo menos—que Draco no haya hecho nada a Goyle y a Flint. Lo segundo que le preocupaba a Hermione –y a Draco también—era que Crabbe estaba con ellos… ¿ya se había hecho mortífago? Ya no solo serían 5 sino que 6 y eso era aún más peligroso…En ese momento, Hermione tembló un poco, haciendo que Draco la abrazara por los hombros.

\- ¿Tienes frio?-

\- Ya no-dijo Hermione sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas; no le diría lo que pensaba y la verdad era que la presciencia de Draco la tenía nerviosa.

No podía creerlo. Al fin podía ir tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts del brazo de su Lobo. Miró al muchacho y se dio cuenta que estaba peinado hacia un lado. Sonrió y se detuvo, tomándole el brazo. Draco la miró con las cejas alzadas de sorpresa. Hermione se acercó y peinó los cabellos de Draco para que estuvieran sueltos en la frente.

\- Estás quedando calvo…-susurró Hermione sonriendo

\- Ay Minou, no me lo digas, que ya me traumé hoy en la tarde cuando me estaba peinando, además, solo son entradas-dijo Draco haciendo un puchero adorable. Hermione rió y se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. El astuto Draco sonrió de medio lado y corrió la cara, para probar esos labios con gloss.

Al parecer era un maquillaje mágico, porque no lo sintió pegado en sus labios, mas sintió su sabor a vainilla, que lo hizo alucinar.

\- Vamos rápido o te arrastraré a un aula vacía.-dijo Draco gruñendo y caminando más rápido, haciendo reír coquetamente a Hermione, cosa que hizo que Draco casi perdiera el juicio y cumpliera su amenaza.

Llegaron al fin a la fiesta de Slughorn. El viejo profesor los saludó con cordialidad. Pudieron ver que la mayoría los miraba con curiosidad. Cormac McLaggen también estaba ahí con Lavander Brown, quien miraba a Hermione y sonreía; definitivamente tendría la primicia para el periódico escolar. Hermione cerró los ojos y tranquilizó su respiración. Sintió como era removida su túnica y desaparecía de las manos de Draco, dejando a ver sus hombros desnudos, haciendo perder la razón a Draco. Aun así, el platino controló el impulso de agacharse y besar los desnudos de Hermione… o besarla entera.

Caminaron del brazo hasta donde estaba Blaise y Theo con sus respectivas parejas. En ese momento, Slughorn se presentó ante ellos y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sean Bienvenidos a la fiesta de navidad del club de las eminencias-aplausos suaves se escucharon en el lugar-esta es una forma de decir cuan feliz estoy de volver a Hogwarts. Espero que sea una velada fantástica. ¡Diviértanse!

La música comenzó a sonar y varios chicos comenzaron a servir las copas.

De la puerta, apareció Harry. Todos se voltearon a verlo. Llevaba su túnica negra impecable y del brazo, una chica rubia con el cabello liso hacia atrás; Astoria Greengrass. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, y los amigos del pelinegro peor. Draco y Hermione se miraron y luego miraron a Ginny tras de ellos. Blaise tenía su brazo en los hombros de la pelirroja y esta miraba hacia la ventana incómodamente triste.

\- Hasta aquí pude escuchar el corazón de mini Weasley hacerse añicos…-murmuró Draco a Hermione de manera sutil- lo siento Minou, pero creo que iré a matar un ratito a Potter-dijo Draco sonriendo y caminando hacia Harry

\- Te acompaño… creo que la cizaña se te da mejor…

\- Buen plan Minou, plan

Harry caminaba por el grupo de gente saludando y presentando a Astoria, hasta que llegó Draco y Hermione en medio de la celebración. Lo bueno del asunto, es que muchos de los que estaban ahí fueron del ED y los que no (como las Carrow) tenían claro el porqué de la cercanía de Draco con la _sangre sucia_ Granger.

\- Potter… que sorpresa verte con Astoria…-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado, bajito para que solamente ellos pudieran escucharse. La muchacha, aún aferrada al brazo de Potter quiso soltarse, pero Harry le tomó la mano y la dejó en su lugar

\- Me sorprende tenerte aquí, Malfoy… no pensé que vinieras con mi hermana…

\- Ella me invitó y sabes que no puedo resistirme-y diciendo esto, besó la mano de Hermione-lo mismo podría decirte… no pensé que invitaras a mi…"prometida" o lo que sea que mi madre quiera que sea de Tory.

Harry quedó de una pieza. Lo miró confundido y Draco sonrió. Dio media vuelta junto con Hermione y caminaron hacia el grupo. Harry los siguió.

\- Harry… no creo que…

\- Nada-dijo Harry aún con su mano en la de Astoria-te vendrás conmigo y conocerás a mi gente, ¿bueno?-

La rubia sonrió complacida y asintió.

Al llegar al lugar. Theo miraba curioso. Luna de manera amable. Hermione con algo de molestia por escuchar de boca de SU NOVIO que era prometido de la rubia. Blaise enojado, y Ginny… pues Ginny la miraba tranquila.

\- Chicos… ella es Astoria Greengrass. Supongo que conoces a los de tu casa

\- Sí… ¿cómo están chicos?

\- Bien Tory-dijo Blaise serio-no pensé que vendrías-

\- Ni yo-dijo la muchacha sonriendo incomoda; ver a Blaise tan serio significaba solo una cosa; el instinto asesino de los Zabini estaba saliendo a flote.

\- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?-preguntó Draco más tranquilo y tomando dos copas, pasándole una a Hermione quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del platino

\- Pues…-la muchacha no sabía que decir.

\- Nada que les incumba… es algo entre Astoria y yo… ¿no es así?

\- Sí-dijo la muchacha mirando a Draco sonriendo.

Ginny miraba la situación tranquila (o quizás, se dijo, en shock). No sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Rabia?, ¿dolor?, ¿angustia?, ¿desesperación?, ¿ganas de llorar?... ¿por qué Potter no la eligió a ella? Y lo que más le preocupaba… ¿por qué le importaba un reverendo pepino que no lo haya hecho?

[Canción recomendada: Te Quise-Camila Moreno]

Ginny miró las manos enlazadas de Theo y Luna y se preguntó cómo dos personas tan distintas podían estar juntas… luego miró a Hermione y Draco. Este hablaba con una mano sosteniendo la copa mientras que la otra sostenía la cintura de Hermione y esta seguía con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del muchacho. El mismo caso. Ambos eran completamente diferentes… diametralmente opuestos… y aun así, se querían.

Se miró a sí misma, intentando comprender qué era lo que sentía. Con Harry compartía grandes aficiones, grandes sueños y todos en un mismo lugar. Estar con Harry era su mayor sueño… pero tenía 15 años y todos saben que a los 15 años, uno es un niño más si no has madurado lo suficiente y para ventaja de Ginevra Weasley, vivir con tantos hombres inmaduros la hicieron madurar antes. ¿Por qué seguir esperando por alguien que no la quería esperar? ¿Por qué seguir soñando con el amor de alguien, si este no se lo daba?, ¿por qué seguir esperando un abrazo de alguien que no demostraba nada? Ginny miró a Harry mientras hablaba con el grupo y sonrió "_te quise… en serio te quise… con todo y tu frialdad…"_ pero ya era tarde. No podía seguir pensando en él si él no pensaba en ella… una mano grande la sacó de su letargo. Era cálida y oscura. Miró a Blaise quien la miraba sonriendo desde la altura, con sus ojos chocolate fijos en ella.

\- ¿Estás bien Fresa?-preguntó cauteloso

\- Sí, Bitter… estoy bien-dijo Ginny colocándose de puntitas y besando la mejilla del muchacho, quien casi al contacto se puso rojo

\- ¿quieres algo de beber?

\- Si… vamos…

Y ambos caminaron hacia la barra de bebidas.

Hermione miraba a Ginny desde que Harry hizo su aparición. Este conversaba con Draco de algo importante, ya que tenían el ceño fruncido. Una mano la sacó de su letargo, encontrándose con los azules de Astoria.

\- Lamento esto-dijo la muchacha avergonzada-no quiero que pienses nada de Draco… el… bueno, él y yo somos solo amigos y no nos pensamos casar si eso te preocupa-dijo la chica avergonzada y con la mirada gacha.

\- No te preocupes-dijo Hermione sonriendo y levantándole la cara-Draco me explicó todo, así que calma, todo estará bien.

Astoria sonrió y asintió.

\- y… ¿ya conocías a Harry de antes?

\- Emm… no… lo conocí hoy… emm… no puedo hablar de eso Granger, lo siento-dijo la muchacha notoriamente avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes… no insistiré.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la novia de Drake?

\- No puedo hablar de eso Greengrass, lo siento-dijo Hermione sonriendo. Astoria sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Draco se acercó a las muchachas y tomó la mano de Hermione y Harry hizo lo propio con Astoria.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Claro… ¿por qué no?

\- Te llevaré bajo el muérdago, así que prepárate-susurró el platino sonriendo con suficiencia, haciendo sonrosar a la castaña.

Se colocaron en un lugar cercano a donde muchos bailaban, y comenzaron a moverse lentamente

\- ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa?

\- Si… me lo dijiste hace un rato

\- Pues lo reitero... estás preciosa amor-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Ahí estaba su querido Draco. El amable, el tierno, el cabrón sobreprotector. Una melodía que era familiar para Hermione comenzó a sonar. Draco se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar sin melodía en su voz.

\- _"…mareante resplandor, silencio aterrador y un día sin moverme hasta la noche. Gotas de miel, amanecer y un lugar. Velocidad, destino vulgar, caminando bajo al sol. Mañana sale el sol. Sé que dirás que no te quiero, porque sos como la noche..."_

\- Dios Draco, ¿cómo te aprendiste esta canción?-Draco se encogió de hombros

\- la escuchaba en la radio cuando estuvimos en la madriguera

Hermione sonrió complacida y besó la mejilla del platino. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y dejó ver a Snape caminando por el lugar. Draco se separó un momento de Hermione y caminaron hacia Potter y los demás.

\- La nueva moda, Luna de mi vida-dijo Theo acercándose al oído de Luna-Murci-Style

\- Ehhhhh sexy Sevi-dijo Luna cantando en voz bajita, haciendo reír a Theo, quien besó la frente de Luna

\- Señor Potter-llamó el profesor Snape llegando al lado del pelinegro-necesito que venga conmigo ahora, el profesor Dumbledore lo está buscando-dijo el hombre sin siquiera moverse-y tu-dijo apuntando a Draco-vámonos

\- Qué pasa…

\- Ahora…-siseó el hombre con voz amenazante.

Draco frunció el ceño. Severus lo miró impertérrito y caminó a la salida.

\- Perdón… yo…-

\- Tranquilo-dijo Hermione sonriendo-ve y nos vemos mañana…-

\- Si…. Mañana-dijo Draco desganado besando la mano de Hermione-si me disculpan… señoritas, caballeros-y caminó hacia la salida.

\- Tory lo lamento… yo-

\- No te preocupes Harry. Mañana hablamos, ¿te parece?

\- Claro… ¿las 10 en el mismo lugar?

\- Claro-dijo Astoria mientras el muchacho besaba la mejilla de la rubia mientras esta sonreía.

El pelinegro desapareció de la escena mientras que las chicas se quedaban solas y sin pareja en el baile.

\- Esto apesta-dijo Hermione con los labios fruncidos

\- Ni que lo digas… ¿qué querrá el profesor Dumbledore con Harry?

\- No te preocupes… siempre sucede. Debe ser importante-dijo Hermione mirando a Astoria-tengo ganas de comer, ¿vamos por algo?

\- Sí-dijo Astoria sonriendo-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

\- Claro, dime-

\- ¿Puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Mi apellido suele ser símbolo de mala suerte… siempre que lo dicen aparece mi hermana-dijo riendo

\- Ok…Tory te llamó Harry ¿no?

\- Sí... así me puso Drake cuando nos conocimos y me dicen todos mis cercanos-

\- Bueno… Tory, dime Hermione también, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la barra de postres.

Ginny y Blaise conversaban de muchas cosas en particular. Estaban sentados junto a una ventana riendo. Blaise la miraba embelesado. ¿Cómo esa sonrisa tan pura y limpia no había llamado la atención de nadie más? Agradeció al cielo por eso, y se atrevió a tomar sus manos. Ginny lo miró sonriendo.

\- Eres hermosa-dijo Blaise sin más. Ginny se sonrosó-y te voy a advertir algo-dijo poniéndose serio y apretando delicadamente las manos de Ginny. Ella se sonrojó en el acto-voy a pelear por ti, Ginny… y quiero que sepas, que si Potter no se la juega, yo lo haré… porque vales más que todo el oro en todo el jodido mundo mágico y muggle… y no encontraré a nadie con la mitad de lo que tú eres. Sé que no soy una buena persona... pero mejoraré para merecerte-dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Ginny estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su ojo izquierdo. Blaise Zabini se le estaba declarando y ella no podía hablar "_reacciona Ginevra!" _se gritaba mentalmente. Simplemente se acercó aún sentada y lo abrazó del cuello, refugiándose en el cuello de Zabini, quien la abrazó por la cintura

\- Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mi… solo quería decirte lo que siento y sé también que me estoy arriesgando a que no quieras seguir siendo mi amiga…pero

\- Tonto-dijo Ginny apretándolo un poco-claro que seguiré siendo tu amiga y me encanta que sientas eso por mí-dijo Ginny sonriendo al separarse de él-pero creo que necesito aclarar mis cosas con Potter antes de poder aclararlas bien contigo

\- No te preocupes, fresa-dijo Blaise sonriendo y secando el rastro de lágrimas que ahora tenía en la cara; el maquillaje mágico hacía milagros al no correrse-yo puedo esperar

Sonriendo, se abrazaron de nuevo. La noche no podía estar mejor.

OoOoOoOo

Eran cerca de las 2:30 de la mañana cuando todos salieron del lugar de la fiesta. Hermione salió del brazo de Astoria riendo y conversando trivialidades, mientras que Ginny reía con Zabini. Theo y Luna conversando más recatadamente tras ellos.

\- Es hora de irnos, cuídense mucho-dijo Hermione mirando a los Slytherin-¿qué harás Luna?, ¿la irás a dejar tu Theo?

\- Por supuesto-dijo Theo colocando el brazo hacia Astoria-y aprovecharé de llevar a Astoria hasta las mazmorras

\- Puedo irme sola

\- Ni hablar…-interrumpió el misántropo.

\- Pues la señorita Granger tampoco se irá solo-dijo Zabini apareciendo al lado de Hermione y ofreciendo su brazo-me iré con estas dos damas, las dejaré en casa sanas y salvas

\- Gracias Blaise-dijo Hermione tomándose del brazo ofrecido.

Caminaron hacia la torre Gryffindor. Blaise conversaba con ambas chics haciéndolas reír con sus ocurrencias.

\- … y se fueron al baño sin poder hacer nada… creo que necesitaran bastante suero para reponerse de la deshidratación que lobo les provocó-

Las niñas rieron a gusto mientras caminaban por las escaleras. Efectivamente, Draco había puesto laxante en unos pasteles de Crabbe y Goyle y ambos estaban de urgencia en el baño, sin siquiera poder ir a enfermería.

\- El problema, le dije a Draco, era que saldría mal olor… pero hechizó el lugar para que no oliera a nada hasta que esos imbéciles salieran del baño sanos

\- Qué asco!-dijo Ginny riendo-y cuando saldrán

\- … yo creo que para navidad

Y siguieron riendo a gusto.

Hermione estaba feliz, había pasado una buena noche y a pesar de que Draco tuvo que irse temprano por culpa de Snape, pudo bailar con él tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido Snape con Draco y Harry?-preguntó Blaise casi llegando a la torre

\- Ni idea-dijo Ginny-pero debe haber sido algo importante, al menos de Potter-dijo la pelirroja torciendo el gesto preocupada. A Blaise no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Ginny le dijera "Potter"

\- Me preocupa más Draco… Snape se veía enojado-dijo el moreno mirando a Hermione

\- Estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla, obviamente Snape n está contento con que su ahijado este con una sangre sucia

\- ¡No te digas así!-dijeron Ginny y Blaise al mismo tiempo y deteniéndose en medio de la escalera

\- ¡Está bien!... vamos rápido antes que la escalera se mueva y nos deje varados en un mal lugar.

Llegaron a la torre Gryffindor. Hermione se despidió de Blaise y entró al cuadro dando la contraseña.

Blaise tomó las manos de Ginny y las besó con delicadeza

\- No quiero que pienses que esto que te dije era mentira ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?-Ginny sonrió y asintió con los ojos cerrados para perderse luego en los oscuros de Blaise- me ha costado mucho decirte lo que sentía, y lamento que haya sido ahora que las osas con Potter están más extrañas que de costumbre… pero cualquier decisión que tomes, estaré aquí

\- Que decisión, Blaise-preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño confundida

\- Si quieres estar con Potter… o conmigo… no tengo mucho, pero te puedo ofrecer lo único que tengo; mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón como prueba de lo que siento… lo tienes, ya es tuyo… tú decides si quieres quedártelo o no-dijo Blaise sonriendo débilmente.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó a Blaise y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Fue un rose de labios suave y casi inexistente, pero la cosquilla que sintieron en sus labios y que se extendió por su barbilla hasta el resto del cuerpo, los hizo sentir mareos y separarse lentamente

\- Gracias por quererme-dijo Ginny tan roja como su cabello aún con los ojos cerrados

\- Gracias a ti por permitírmelo-dijo Blaise besando nuevamente a Ginny, esta vez, apretó sus labios contra los de Ginny, intensificando el beso, de manera casta y profunda. Se separó y miró a la chica-buenas noches, Ginny

Y diciendo esto, besó la frente de la pelirroja y emprendió camino hacia las mazmorras.

Ginny se tocó el pecho. Jamás había sentido el corazón latirle de esa manera por un beso ni las mariposas en el estómago que sentía en ese momento. Se colocó enfrente del cuadro de la señora gorda la cual sonrió

\- ¿Contraseña?

\- Alma de muggle-dijo Ginny sonriendo

La puerta se abrió y entró por el espacio. Cuando se cerró Ginny cerró los ojos y sonrió. El beso de Zabini había sido especial. Casto, sin otra intención más que demostrarle lo que sentía por ella… ¿tan lindo se sentía que la quisieran? Pero… ¿ella lo quería? Tenía claro que por Harry ya había cambiado todo, específicamente hacían tres meses que todo había cambiado, cuando comenzaron a hacer el refugio para la jauría; cuando ella le puso Bitter al moreno y él fresa.

Entró a la sala común y se encontró con Harry en el sillón de la sala común. Se veía pensativo, con su cabello azabache despeinado como siempre y mirando el fuego distraído.

\- ¿Harry?-preguntó Ginny

\- Dime Ginny-dijo Harry mirando el fuego aún

\- Quiero conversar contigo…

\- …Mañana, Ginny, ahora no estoy de humor.

Ginny torció el gesto… ¿tan desagradable podía llegar a ser Harry?

\- Si no es ahora, no será mañana ni nunca…

Harry corrió su mirada del fuego y miró asustado a Ginny. Se levantó y le señaló el sofá para sentarse junto a él. Ginny lo miró y se sentó a su lado. Harry sonreía

\- Disculpa ser tan descortés... estoy algo… preocupado.

\- ¿Por Dumbledore?

\- Sí… pero no es de él que quieres hablar ¿no?

\- Exacto. Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo-Harry la miró sorprendido. Sus mejillas e tiñeron rojas de inmediato

\- Ginny, yo…

\- Yo sé que sientes algo por mí, pero no harás nada para que funcione… y yo no puedo esperar toda la vida, Harry. Necesito que me digas qué sientes por mí y si tengo esperanza… perdón… si esto-dijo apuntándolos a ambos-tiene esperanzas de funcionar en un futuro-

\- Ginny…yo siento muchas cosas por ti pero… me siento confundido… yo…

\- ¿Greengrass?-preguntó Ginny

\- Yo…

\- No me digas nada Harry. Está bien… es un asunto de química… nunca la hubo entre nosotros… yo sentía muchas cosas por ti. Pero las cosas se fueron rompiendo y… no podemos forzar nada… solo quiero probar algo, ¿me permites?-preguntó Ginny

\- Sí claro.

Ginny se acercó e hizo lo mismo que con Blaise. Tomó sus mejillas y lo besó castamente. Harry apretó un poco el beso para sentirlo más. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron.

\- Nada-dijo Ginny sonriendo con tristeza pero tranquila

\- Nada qué…-dijo Harry aún sonrosado

\- No sentí nada-dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos para luego volver a mirar a Harry

\- Se sintió como... como si besara a… a Hermione-dijo Harry riendo

\- ¡Sí!... como si besara a Ron… no...bueno... ¡iug, no!..

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Harry la acercó y la abrazó

\- Si quieres podemos dejar esto como nuestro secreto-dijo Ginny mirándolo

\- Concuerdo. Será nuestro secreto-dijo Harry besando la cabeza de la pelirroja- al menos, ya sabemos que es esto que teníamos…-dijo apuntándose a ambos

\- Es una pena... nuestros hijos hubieran sido los más bonitos-

Y comenzaron nuevamente a reír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba en su cuarto ya con el pijama puesta. Llevaba una camisola manga corta larga hasta el muslo color verde agua. Estaba en el baño cepillándose el cabello. Ya se había duchado y se había secado el cabello con magia. Un sonido en la ventana la distrajo, pero dejó el cepillo en su lugar y corrió a la ventana, al intuir qué era ese ruido… o quién era. Abrió la ventana sonriendo; ahí estaba su platino vestido con un pantalón de tela, la camisa blanca y la túnica negra flotando sobre su escoba. Hermione sonrió y le dio espacio para que pasara.

El muchacho sonrió. Dejó la escoba a los pies de la ventana, la cerró y se volteó a abrazar a Hermione, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón, maldito Snape que me alejó de ti-dijo el platino hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Hermione, quien solo reía

\- No importa, fue más de lo que pensamos que pasaría algún día

\- ¡Lo sé!-dijo frustrado levantando a Hermione de la cintura y caminando a la cama, donde se sentó con ella en el regazo-pero de todas formas quedé con las ganas de seguir bailando contigo… y pasar una buena noche.

\- Lindo-dijo Hermione besando su mejilla- será una buena noche; estás aquí-

Se quedaron abrazados un momento, hasta que el platino la sentó en su cama y se sacó la túnica

\- Es hora de dormir. Mañana me quedaré todo el día contigo, quiéralo o no-dijo Draco arqueando una ceja-así que quiero que descanses porque no pienso darte tregua mañana. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo.

\- Quiero música antes-dijo Hermione- no tengo sueño

Hermione sonrió y gateó hasta meterse dentro de la cama y se acercó a su radio, dejándola prendida. Una melodía alegre estaba sonando. Draco ya estaba con su playera negra y se metió dentro. Apagaron la luz con la varita de Hermione y se acomodaron.

\- Estás helado-dijo Hermione abrazándolo mientras Draco colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha y temblaba quedito. La música sonaba bajito, pero audible.

\- Hace un frio de espanto afuera… te juro que si te demorabas un minuto más en abrirme, me congelaba-dijo botando aire por la boca y hundiéndose más en los pecho de su novia

\- Qué bueno que puse ese hechizo calefactor

\- Eres un genio… en las mazmorras hace un frio asqueroso... el maldito lago negro está por congelarse, me tiene arto ese calamar… ¡nos mira como si quisiera entrar!-alegó Draco haciendo reír a Hermione- Pansy le dice "no calamar, eres muy grande e intentarás comernos"- Hermione reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos-¿qué es tan gracioso? ¡El pobre animal está congelado!-dijo Draco haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione.

\- NO, NO, PARA, AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-

La muchacha rió más fuerte mientras Draco le hacía cosquillas en la pansa. La camisola se subió dejando ver sus bragas y su vientre plano. Draco tenía las manos frías en el vientre de Hermione y ella reía de buena gana y el también ante la risa armoniosa de Hermione, hasta que se subió encima de Draco y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas ella. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de dónde tenía las manos; bajo los pechos de la chica.

Draco la miró con algo de miedo e intento retirar las manos, pero Hermione se lo impidió

\- No… deja tus manos ahí…

\- Pero Minou…

\- …Tócame-susurró la muchacha sonrosada

Draco no cabía de su asombro. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la luna se colaba por la ventana dándole la visión más erótica de sus 16 cortos años… Hermione a horcajadas encima de él, con la camisola arrugada hasta arriba de su vientre y unas bragas de algodón de color claro. Draco la miró directo a los ojos mientras sentía como su anatomía despertaba.

\- ¿Estás segura?-preguntó el platino haciendo círculos en la barriga de Hermione con sus pulgares

\- Sí-dijo ella acachándose y besando al muchacho.

Draco respondió el beso mientras subía sus manos por el contorno de la cintura de Hermione. Su piel era tan suave que cada caricia mandaba impulsos eléctricos por su espina dorsal. Hermione lanzó un gemido involuntario que el platino atrapó en su boca. Se separó un segundo de ella y le removió la camisola. Hermione quedó en toples encima de él. La muchacha tuvo la intención de cubrir sus senos, pero Draco se lo impidió

\- No… deja mirarte… eres tan hermosa-dijo deleitándose con los pechos de la muchacha y la cintura pequeña que tenía, haciendo ver unas caderas aún más grandes por el hecho de estar con las piernas abiertas encima de él.

Draco se sentó en la cama y besó a la muchacha quien solo sentía las manos y los labios de Draco. En un momento de lucidez, tomó la varita que tenía bajo la almohada y lanzó un Silencio a la habitación para luego dejarla en su lugar.

Draco seguía besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, besando sus labios y su cuello, sus hombros, subiendo de nuevo por su cuello y sus labios, mientras que con las manos recorría las piernas de la muchacha lentamente, sintiendo cada milímetro de piel, sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento, subiendo por las caderas, pasando por la cintura hasta llegar a las montañas blancas que al fin pudo tocar y acariciar. Bajó la cabeza y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y comenzó a besarlos tranquilamente, sin prisa.

Hermione gemía sin entender del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era un calor que se alojaba en su pecho que bajaba hasta su vientre y subía hasta su garganta en forma de gemido. Le daba mucha vergüenza que Draco escuchara sus gemidos, pero no podía ocultarlos, así que se mordió el labio cuando sintió que Draco mordía delicadamente sus pezones, provocándole un gemido muy audible, que amortiguó entre sus dientes

\- No hagas eso-pidió Draco mientras la besaba

\- Quiero tocarte-dijo Hermione- y tienes mucha ropa- Draco sonrió ante esto

Se sentó mejor y sonriendo, levantó los brazos para que Hermione le sacara la playera negra, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Hermione lanzó la playera a los pies de la cama y besó a Draco, mientras que recorría el pecho fibroso de su novio con mucho cuidado. Miró las cicatrices hechas por Bellatrix y las besó con todo el amor que podía expresar.

Draco la tomó de la espalda y del trasero y la acomodó de espaldas en la cama. Tomó la varita de Hermione y la miró pidiendo permiso, ella asintió. Nunca pensó que se sentiría cómodo con otra varita que no fueran las suyas, pero el corazón de dragón que tenía la varita de vid de Hermione le era cómoda. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para luego aparecer velas color rojo que daban un toque dorado al lugar, luego apuntó al cielo lanzando un hechizo, dejando a Hermione mirando las estrellas. La música de la radio cambió y comenzó a sonar _"Somewhere Only We Know_" de _Kane_, dándole ambiente al lugar. Draco sonrió con suficiencia; si lo hubiese planeado no hubiese salido tan bien; sabía que era la canción favorita de Hermione… y pronto sería la de él

\- Te dije que tendríamos velas y cosas así-dijo Draco sonriendo y besando sus labios.

Hermione se sentía feliz sintiendo a Draco a su lado besándola. Comenzó a bajar lentamente. Hermione sentía que era una tortura… ¡¿por qué se demoraba?! Cierto… Draco quería hacer las cosas bien… ¡y vaya que lo hacía bien! El muchacho tocó las caderas de su novia hasta llegar a las bragas y las bajo lentamente. Hermione estaba respirando de manera agitada y Draco podía oler su excitación. Su entrepierna dolía, pero no iba a sacarse el bóxer hasta que ella estuviese lista. Retiró las bragas y miró a Hermione quien lo miraba curiosa. Sacó las bragas y las dejó en un lugar desconocido para la castaña y se colocó entre las piernas de Hermione, para comenzar a besarla.

\- Amor-llamó Draco luego del beso. Hermione contestó con un gemido, haciéndolo sonreír-¿estás segura de esto?-

\- Estoy segura-dijo Hermione tragando grueso y mirándolo profundamente

Draco la besó profundamente y colocó su mano en la entrepierna de ella, sobresaltándola. Draco la miró con las cejas alzadas haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien. Y ella estaba muy bien.

\- Estás húmeda…-

\- Lo siento-

\- No, no… está bien… así tienes que estar-susurró Draco besando su cuello.

Tomó nuevamente la varita de Hermione y se levantó un poco. Apuntó el vientre de la muchacha y la miró. Ella sonrió y asintió.

\- C_ontraries… __occidit sperma-_ dijo Draco. Una luz color rosa y otro color azul llenaron el vientre de Hermione.

\- ¿Dos hechizos?-

\- Uno es anticonceptivo... el otro es un espermicida… evitara por todos los medios que Scorpius nazca ahora… o en unos meses-

\- ¿Scorpius?-

\- El nombre de nuestro primer hijo-explicó Draco alzando las cejas y sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo reír a Hermione.

Draco rió con ella y volvió a besarla. Se deshizo de su bóxer y se colocó en la entrada. Colocó su zurda en el muslo derecho de Hermione mientras que con su diestra, le acariciaba el cabello.

Hermione estaba nerviosa… _"llegó el momento… tranquila… eres valien... oh dios mío eso es…"_ Hermione se tensó al sentir la cálida punta de Draco en su entrada y lo miró asustada. El muchacho la besó.

Hermione respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió para perderse en la mirada de mercurio de Draco. Hermione se percató de algo; el temblaba… ¿estaba nervioso? Pero si lo había hecho tantas veces… quizás nunca había estado con una virgen…

\- Draco… ¿por qué tiemblas?-

\- No lo sé-susurró el muchacho besándola-no quiero dañarte… no quiero que te duela-

\- ¿Estás nervioso?-

\- Tal vez no como tu… pero lo estoy-

\- Ya lo has hecho antes…-

\- Pero no contigo… y esto es importante, no estoy follando Hermione, esto es… especial… esto es amor-

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello, dándole un profundo beso, haciendo que el platino gimiera en su boca. Cuando se relajó, el pene de Draco siguió su camino, hasta encontrar la entrada. Draco pensó que si lo hacía lento, le ardería más… tal vez si lo hacía rápido, iba a dolerle menos…

\- ¿Minou?-

\- Rápido-dijo Hermione mirándolo algo asustada

\- ¿qué?-

\- Entra rápido o me dolerá-dijo la muchacha sintiendo la presión en sus labios internos.

Draco la besó y mientras tenía sus labios unidos, entró rápido y la abrazó.

Ambos quedaron tensos ante la intromisión, con un grito por parte de cada uno; Hermione por el dolor, Draco por el placer. Respiró agitadamente y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un par de lágrimas en la cara de Hermione. Draco la miró y se sintió miserable… no quería hacerla sufrir, pero sabía que era inevitable. Besó las lágrimas y le besó los labios, luego de eso, Draco tomó las piernas de Hermione y las levantó, dejando la planta de los pies dela muchacha en la cama, con las rodillas alzadas, levantando un poco la colcha.

Draco seguía besándola tranquilamente, mientras comenzaba su vaivén.

La muchacha suspiraba con cada beso y gemía cada vez que Draco profundizaba su movimiento.

\- Mía-dijo Draco mirándola

\- Tuya…. Mío-contesto Hermione

\- Tuyo-dijo el muchacho besándola de nuevo y comenzando a moverse un poco más rápido.

La sensación de sentirse llenos y completos no se podía describir. Era cómodo, era natural, era como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar así. Calzaban perfecto y era tan agradable estar juntos. Entre besos, te amos, caricias, risas coquetas se fue calentando aún más el ambiente. Hermione sentía un hormigueo en las piernas muy agradable.

\- Minou… siento que estás a punto-susurraba Draco mientras la besaba y su vaivén era más rápido-no te reprimas… puedo sentirte…

\- No… no sé qué…Mmmm…qué hacer, Lobo…

\- Déjate llevar mi amor-dijo Draco besándola.

Draco entraba y salía de ella, dándole más espasmos de placer a la castaña, hasta que explotó, sintió desde la punta de los dedos una sensación de cosquillas que iba subiendo a gran velocidad, que se alojaba en el vientre y que llegaba al corazón, haciéndola gritar el nombre de Draco mientras se arqueaba hacia él. Quien hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha mientras gemía de manera roca, sin parar de moverse, haciendo que la castaña sufriera espasmos de placer.

¿Eso era un orgasmo? Se preguntó la castaña... si lo era, había sido el cielo. Si no fuera porque tenía al platino en su pecho, sudando y temblando igual que ella, pensaría que estaba en el paraíso. Draco la miró preocupado. Templando, sudando y respirando irregularmente. La besó profundamente e intentó salir

\- No-dijo Hermione abrazándolo con las piernas, haciendo suspirar a Draco-quiero tenerte un rato más así-

Draco no podía hablar. Sonrió y se acomodó en el cuello de Hermione, quedando su entre el hombro de Hermione y la almohada.

\- Descubrí mi segundo lugar favorito-murmuró Draco con los cabellos lisos en la frente, tapando sus ojos. Hermione los retiró para ver los mercurios rebosantes de alegría

\- ¿Cuál?-

\- …Dentro tuyo-dijo sonriendo, ganándose un beso de parte de Hermione

\- ¿Y el primero?-preguntó pícara

\- …Cuando me abrazas-dijo Draco besando a la muchacha-saldré ahora

Hermione hizo un puchero y asintió. Draco salió de Hermione con un gemido de parte de ambos. Tomó la varita de Hermione y limpió. Vio en la sábana la mancha de sangre que había dejado Hermione. Torció el gesto… su niña ya no era niña y no sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

Draco se acostó a su lado y la abrazó atrayéndola para quedar frente a frente, colocó su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza de Hermione y su diestra en la cintura desnuda de la chica, acariciándola de arriba a abajo delicadamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras hacía que las velas desaparecieran, dejando el cielo hechizado aún

\- Si… ¿y tú?

\- Bien-dijo Draco abrazándola más

\- ¿Es normal que sienta ganas de más?-preguntó Hermione sonrosada

Draco rió. Se colocó de espalda y se llevó a Hermione con él, abrazándola muy fuerte. Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto

\- Si…-

\- ¿Tiene que ver con eso del dios del sexo?-

\- No-dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados acariciando la espalda desnuda de su novia- es biológico. Estarás así por un tiempo… creo que fue mala idea hacerlo cuando estaremos tanto tiempo separados-dijo torciendo el gesto.

\- No importa… fue hermoso-dijo Hermione acercándose para besarlo-¿nos queda toda la noche, no es así?-dijo algo soñolienta.

\- Si… pero debes darme unos minutos para una segunda ronda, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- De acuerdo-dijo Hermione riendo-

Ambos se quedaron abrazados disfrutando del otro mientras las horas pasaban. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban en la inconciencia; en la placentera inconciencia, pero antes de caer…

\- No te salvarás esta noche-murmuró Draco-cuando despierte, te haré mía de nuevo

\- Te estaré esperando amor-murmuró Hermione colocándose a su lado, siendo abrazada por el platino-te amo

\- Yo más.

* * *

ooowwwww espero queles haya gustado el capítulo. la verdad me he demorado mucho en escribirlo, pero valió la pena. Sé que el Lemmon no fue de gran calidad, porque bueno, no soy buena con esto, pero es con todo el amor del mundo..

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIWS Y QUIERO MÁS! ¿Lleguemos a los 70 para el siguiente? ya estaos en 61 así que no es tanto :D

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click para que Draco te marque como suya


	16. Chapter 16: Venganza

_Hola! he vuelto. puedo decirles que terminé la tesis (wiii) así que podemos seguir con esta aventura llamada "Alma de Muggle" sin interrupción... al menos, no mucha ejjeje_

_muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me gustan mucho cada uno de ellos, pero no llegamos a los 70 como habiamos dicho : ( podrá ser ahora?_

_Declaración: todos los personajes son de exclusiva creaccion de JKR (excepto Alejandro Redditch y Marlek Frix que son MIOS) esta hsitoria es original y solo está publicada en FanFiction. Net. si la ven en otro lado, avisenme para matar ò.ó_

_a leer ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Venganza

Respiró profundo; un aroma a menta mezclada con manzana verde inundó sus fosas nasales. Se encontraba desnuda. Pudo notarlo al sentir el calor escaparse en sus hombros. Intentó taparse, pero un fuerte brazo, desnudo también, se lo impidió, tapándola. Hermione sonrió. Acercó su espalda al pecho desnudo y caliente de Draco quien la abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo su cara en los risos de Hermione.

La muchacha sonrió y abrió los ojos. Vio su buró y la radio en ella. Buscó ver la hora y la encontró: 10:00 AM

\- ¡Oh por Merlín es sumamente tarde!-dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse.

Draco notó que su brazo intentaba ser removido, y se despertó, haciendo un movimiento y quedando encima de Hermione, con sus brazos en la cintura de ella y su cabeza en el pecho.

\- No te mueves-dijo Draco con voz ronca-tú te quedarás en esta cama hasta hoy en la tarde-dijo mirándola sonriendo. Hermione lo siguió

\- Hola-susurró

\- Hola-dijo el muchacho besándola- y te dije que nos quedaríamos aquí toda la mañana… y la tarde… hasta que tengamos que ir a esa estúpida reunión de prefectos… mataré a Marlek y a Red por esto-gruñó Draco haciendo reír a Hermione

\- ¿Y qué comeremos?-preguntó Hermione-la verdad es que tengo hambre-

\- Pues… tenemos dos opciones… la primera… te puedo comer a ti-dijo mientras mordía el hombro de Hermione teatralmente, haciéndola reír- o… pedirle a Mirack que nos haga el favor de traernos comida-

\- No quiero molestar a Mirack…-

\- Entonces te comeré yo –dijo mientras mordía su cuello delicadamente y Hermione reía

Se quedaron abrazados un momento con los ojos cerrados. La puerta comenzó a sonar. Hermione no comprendía ese sonido hasta que la voz de Ginny apareció

\- _¿Hermione? Amiga, vamos a tomar desayuno, es tarde… ¿estás bien?_

\- ¡Oh dios mío!-chilló Hermione en voz baja

\- ¿… y si nos quedamos callados para que no entre?

\- Estamos con el hechizo silenciador, amor, no nos escuchará de todas formas

\- _¿Hermy? Entraré-_

\- No, no…-Hermione tomó su varita y sacó el silencio- ¡VOY ENSEGUIDA!-gritó Hermione levantándose mientras golpeaba el pecho de Draco con su palma y este le daba espacio

\- Ponte mi camisa-dijo Draco en voz baja.

Hermione se colocó la camisa de Draco que estaba a los pies de la cama... ordenó un poco su melena y se encaminó a la puerta

\- No sabes lo sexy que te ves con mi camisa en este momento-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione lo hizo callar con un gesto y abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para que Ginny solo la viera a ella

\- Hola Ginny… emm… me quedaré hoy aquí. No te preocupes por mí-

\- Pero amiga, debes comer-dijo la pelirroja que usaba un abrigo marrón (regalo de la castaña) - y qué haces vestida con una camisa de…. Oh…oh por dios-murmuró- ¡OH POR DIOS!

\- ¡Cállate Ginny por Merlín!-

\- _¡GINNY, HERMIONE APRESÚRENSE QUE ESTOY APURADO!-_gritó Harry desde el primer piso.

\- ¡Estás con Draco!-movió los labios Ginny en un susurro solo audible por Hermione, ignorando olímpicamente a Harry

\- Sí...-dijo la castaña mirando hacia el primer piso

\- ¿Y?-

\- No te diré nada Ginevra Weasley; ahora vete-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y mirando a todos lados; lo bueno de ser prefecta era que su habitación quedaba retirada de la de las chicas

\- Ok… pero me contarás-dijo Ginny sonriendo y caminando fuera.

Hermione cerró un poco la puerta pero se quedó escuchando. Draco se colocó atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y escuchando preocupado

\- _¿Y Hermione?-_se escuchó la voz de Harry

\- _Escuchamos tu oh dios mío…¿pasó algo?_-preguntó Neville

\- _Se siente algo indispuesta… dijo que Mirack le traería algo de comer-_

\- _¿ella? ¿Pidiendo comida a un elfo?-_alegó Ron_-de verdad debe estar enferma… quiero ir a verla-_

\- _Anda_-dijo Ginny... Hermione y Draco se miraron_-si quieres ver ríos y ríos de sangre por culpa del periodo horroroso que tiene…-_

Draco ahogó una risa mientras Hermione se colocaba roja

\- _Eh… no… mejor no… ¡MEJORATE HERMIONE!_

\- ¡GRACIAS RON!-Gritó Hermione desde arriba y cerró la puerta, aun con la varita en la mano y la selló colocando el silencio.

Draco cayó a la cama riendo agarrándose el estómago y rodando en la cama

\- ¡Mini Weasley se merece un jodido premio!-

\- ¡Cómo se le ocurre decir eso! Es tan… desubicada!-

\- Es maravillosa-dijo Draco sentándose y removiendo una lágrima que caía de su ojo. Estaba con su playera negra y sus bóxer

\- Si… ¿y qué haces con ropa?-preguntó Hermione con las manos en la cintura mirando a Draco con la ceja alzada

\- Si quieres me la saco-dijo cruzando los brazos hasta el inicio de la playera pata sacarla, haciendo reír a la castaña

\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Y puedes pedirle a Mirack que POR FAVOR nos traiga comida-

\- De acuerdo-dijo Draco abrazando la cintura de Hermione mientras que ella se agachaba y lo besaba-que hermoso despertar-afirmó el muchacho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se encontraba leyendo el libro de príncipe mestizo sentado en una banca. Había hecho su maleta para ir a pasar la navidad con los Weasley y tenía todo el día libre. Hermione estaba enferma; pensó en avisarle a Lobo para que fuera a cuidarla… pero mejor no preocuparlo. Ron iba a estar con Mamba por algún rincón de Hogwarts sin que los ojos curiosos los observaran. Ginny… oh Ginny. Ya tenía todo claro con ella… aun así le daba tristeza darse cuenta que lo que tenían era nada más que amistad. Sintió como un peso se colocaba a su lado y miró a si izquierda, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Astoria.

\- _Good Morning _\- dijo Astoria riendo hablando en español

\- _Good Morning my lady… i can help you?-_dijo Harry riendo en el mismo idioma

\- Si… ya me cansó el español-dijo la muchacha riendo con ganas.

Harry cerró su libro y lo guardó en su capa

\- ¿Qué harás en navidad?- preguntó Harry tomando las manos de Astoria que estaban congeladas, comenzando a frotarlas delicadamente al percatarse de esto

\- En casa… mi familia no es muy buena con esto de las navidades-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-… quería agradecerte…-

\- ¿por qué?-

\- Por llevarme ayer al baile-dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

\- Fue un placer… pero debería haber podido bailar más contigo, Tory-

\- Tú y Drake son amigos, ¿no es así?-preguntó la muchacha a boca jarro

\- No entiendo por qué la pregunta-

\- Conozco a Drake… Draco… y no me creo el cuento de que está utilizando a Hermione para algo con… ya sabes quién…-

\- Astoria, eso…-

\- ¡Lo sé! Es información confidencial… pero quiero saber si mi mejor amigo está bien-

Harry meditó un momento. Miró los ojos sinceros de Astoria y se reprendió mentalmente lo que iba a hacer

\- Astoria, si te cuento, debes prometer por tu vida, que no dirás nada… que será un secreto.

\- Si quieres hacemos el hechizo inquebrantable, Harry; no voy a traicionar a mi mejor amigo… mucho menos a ti-dijo la muchacha sonrosada y estirando su mano para dársela a Harry como se colocan para el hechizo. Harry la tomó y la llevó con la otra para seguir calentándola.

Harry sonrió y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Astoria, quien cerró los ojos y los apretó nerviosa. Era tan frágil e inocente…

\- Draco, Ron, Hermione y yo somos amigos desde primer año. Cuando hablen de Lobo Black están refiriéndose a Draco… Ron es Comadreja, Hermione es Minou y yo soy Rayo.

Astoria abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. Asintió con la cabeza y con los ojos lo incito a continuar.

\- Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini también pertenecen al grupo. Theodore es el único que no tiene apodo-dijo riendo-aunque quise bautizarlo como Misa… por misántropo, pero me gané una mirada asesina de parte de Pansy, que lo defiende mucho-dijo el muchacho haciendo reír a Astoria.

\- ¿Quién más del colegio sabe de esto?-

\- Neville y Lunita. Ellos son parte del grupo también-explicó Harry- Luna y Theodore están saliendo… aunque no son novios. Según Lunita aún no se besan-

\- Ooow… Theo es tan tierno-dijo Astoria ladeando la cabeza-a él le cuesta esto del contacto con humanos-dijo Astoria riendo, contagiando a Harry- es muy solitario. En Draco encontró un amigo y compañero… ¿Blaise y Pansy tienen apodos?-

\- Si... Pansy es Mamba… es la novia de Ron-dijo Harry aún con las manos de Astoria entre las suyas mientras esta lo miraba sorprendida-y bueno… al parecer… Blaise y Ginny también la tendrán-dijo el muchacho con el gesto torcido- Ginny le colocó a Blaise Bitter y este a ella, Fresa… pero nadie le dice así… todos le decimos… "Mini Weasley" ¡ah!... solo la familia de Hermione y los Weasley saben lo de Lobo, excepto un miembro de esta última… Percy; él no tiene idea-

\- ¿por qué?-

\- No lo sé… Molly…. La señora Weasley-explicó Harry- nos dijo desde primer año que no le dijéramos nada a Percy…él es algo… extraño y preferimos no decirle nada-

\- Entiendo... nada a Percy-dijo Astoria sonriendo

\- Bien… emm… estaba pensando… para navidad… no sé... podríamos comunicarnos y, no sé… pasear un día…-dijo Harry nervioso y revolviéndose la cabellera aún más.

\- Me encantaría-dijo Astoria riendo

A Harry le encantaba la forma de reír de Astoria. Era cristalina, era agradable, era… era como estar en casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermosa tarde de invierno en Hogwarts. Todos estaban contentos con volver a casa. Ginny se encontraba dibujando el paraje desde el refugio de la jauría, cuando unos ojos oscuros la miraron desde el suelo

\- ¡Belleza!-gritó Blaise a Ginny quien lo miró sonriendo-¿puedo subir?-

\- Sí... te estaba esperando-

\- Que sugerente-dijo Blaise levantando las cejas, haciendo reír a Ginny.

Blaise subió con agilidad y se sentó al lado de Ginny. Esta cerró su croquera y le tomó las manos

\- ¿Y por qué me esperabas, querido chocolate de fresa?-preguntó Blaise sonriendo

\- Está todo arreglado con Harry-dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

Blaise borró su sonrisa y sus chocolates se hicieron opacos. Todo rastro de alegría se fue de los ojos de Blaise al ver a Ginny sonreír así; la había perdido.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ginny tomó la cara de Blaise y lo besó tranquilamente, tomando por sorpresa al moreno, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó besar.

\- Qué… ¿qué significa esto?-dijo Blaise en un susurro luego del beso electrificaste

\- Significa… que quiero intentarlo contigo, Blaise. Me gustas desde hace mucho y siento cosas muy fuertes por ti. Y si sigues tal como estas hasta ahora, no demoraré mucho en enamorarme de ti-

\- No lo evites…-dijo Blaise mirándola suplicante y tomando la cara de Ginny, la besó con intensidad, dándole a la muchacha lo que siempre quiso sentir; que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

La tarde siguió pasando y Blaise y Ginny seguían arriba del árbol conversando.

\- Draco no llegó anoche-dijo Blaise de repente abrazada a Ginny sentados en el sofá, mirando la tarde caer.

\- Estaba con Hermione… al menos eso me di cuenta en la mañana-

\- ¿otra vez se quedó con ella?-preguntó el muchacho con las cejas fruncidas

\- Sí… pero creo que esta vez ha sido especial-

\- Ohhhh, comprendo-dijo riendo Blaise-… mejor no nos metamos en este asunto… enfrentarse a un Lobo celoso y un Gato que parece León es peligroso -dijo Blaise abrazándola más fuerte y besando la cabeza de Ginny

\- Si… mejor los dejamos tranquilos-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde siguió y en la torre de prefectos de Gryffindor la prefecta de dicha casa salía del baño, secándose el cabello con la toalla mientras que tenía el cuerpo envuelto con otra.

\- ¡Draco por Merlín llegaremos tarde!-dijo la muchacha al ver a Draco salir del baño tras ella y sentarse en la cama- apresúrate que tú tienes que llegar desde otro lado-

\- Lamento haberme demorado-dijo Draco irónico-pero no te escuché precisamente quejarte cuando estábamos en la ducha-dijo el muchacho alzando su ceja izquierda y colocándose su ropa. Hermione estaba sonrosada

\- Pues…-

\- No te preocupes. Me vestiré rápido-

Comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. Cuando Draco estuvo listo, se acercó a Hermione quien aún no llevaba la falda puesta

\- Tengo algo que darte- dijo el muchacho tomando las manos de Hermione y llevándola a la cama.

\- Si es más de lo de la ducha, estoy encantada, pero no podemos-

\- Te gustaría…-dijo Draco sugerente-pero no. Quiero probar algo-

Ambos sentados en la cama se miraron profundamente. Draco cerró los ojos sonriendo. Sacó la varita y la puso contra su anillo de oro blanco, con la forma de una serpiente envuelta en una piedra verde que se encontraba en su dedo corazón. Cerró los ojos y retiró la varita. La piedra comenzó a brillar y Draco sonrió. Miró a Hermione y botó el aire contenido. Hermione lo miraba curiosa, ¿qué ocurría con ese anillo?

Rápidamente, Draco sacó su anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y haciendo amago de sacarlo de nuevo, otro anillo se materializó. Sonriendo orgulloso, Draco tomó la diestra de Hermione, colocándole el anillo en su dedo

\- Amor, esto me quedará gigante-dijo Hermione sonriendo sonrosada ante el gesto

\- Descuida… quiero ver algo-

El anillo fue colocado en su posición y de inmediato cambio. Era de oro blanco pero no era una serpiente la que envolvía la piedra. Era un anillo delgado con una esmeralda en medio y un diamante a cada lado, simple pero elegante. Draco sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Luego de ver el cambio, tomó a Hermione y la abrazó, cayendo nuevamente a la cama besándola de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Hermione; no le gustaba no entender las cosas

\- Eso, amor mío, quiere decir que eres la futura señora Malfoy… ni más, ni menos-

\- Draco… ¿cómo sabes que soy yo?-preguntó algo insegura- Puede ser otra, puede que te enamores de otras persona y…-

\- Te contaré una historia-

\- No tenemos tiempo para una histo…

\- Mi padre y mi madre me contaron-dijo Draco ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione, haciendo que esta le golpeara le pecho con la palma haciendo reír a Draco-que cuando el abuelo Abraxas Malfoy se comprometió con mi abuela Stella, hicieron el cambio de argollas que he hecho, sin embargo el anillo de ella no cambió. Eso significaba que ellos no se amaban ni estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo, cuando mi padre le dio el anillo a mi madre, el de ella cambió exactamente como el tuyo. Eso era porque estaban destinados a estar juntos-

\- ¿Tu padre y tu madre no se casaron por conveniencia?-preguntó Hermione incrédula levantándose del tentador pecho de Draco

\- Sí… pero no-dijo algo confundido-… es una historia muy bonita la verdad, algún día te la contaré. Pero ellos se conocieron y se enamoraron. Luego supieron que eran prometidos y se casaron felices… creo que es la única unión de verdad por amor que se ha hecho en mi familia-dijo Draco torciendo el gesto-y la nuestra, por supuesto-el muchacho tomó la cara de Hermione-por eso no tengas miedo; siempre hemos sabidos que estaos destinados para estar juntos, aunque no creas en eso… y este anillo lo comprueba-dijo tomando la mano derecha de su novia y besando el anillo que llevaba. Hermione sonrió y luego miró con el ceño fruncido a Draco, preocupada.

\- Draco… si es igual que el de tu madre…-

\- No lo verán-se adelantó Draco, sentándose en la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione-solo los hermanos podrán ver el anillo hasta que los padres de ambos acepten la unión-

\- Viniendo de tu parte, será en un millón de años…-

\- Entonces nadie lo verá… me importa un bledo, mientras yo lo vea y tú lo lleves, no tengo problemas... ¡ah! No se puede quitar, así que lúcelo con orgullo-dijo levantando la cara con suficiencia.

\- Pero si nadie lo verá, no tenemos hermanos-

\- Oh sí… sí que tenemos-dijo besándola y poniéndose de pie

La quedó mirando un momento mientras ella se levantaba a ponerse la falda sonriendo.

\- Te ves exquisita-susurró el muchacho tomándole las caderas y acariciándolas

\- Draco…-gimió la muchacha-si sigues así, no podré dejarte ir-

\- Que sugerente-dijo el muchacho besándola

\- No-dijo la muchacha cortando le beso-vete o moriré aquí mismo de las ganas-

\- Morirás si me voy-dijo besándola de nuevo

\- ¡Vete hombre, vamos!-dijo Hermione riendo y deteniendo el beso

\- Está bien-dijo Draco abrazándola-pero tú serás la responsable de que muera de dolor de bolas…-Hermione rió y recibió un beso de Draco-te amo-

\- Te amo más-dijo la muchacha besándolo.

Draco tomó su escoba y abrió la ventana. Luego miró hacia abajo y el horizonte y salió en su escoba mientras Hermione cerraba la ventana.

Había sido una noche tan linda para la castaña que estaba segura que jamás podría olvidarse completamente de lo ocurrido entre esas cuatro paredes. La dulzura, la fiereza, el amor… todo era una poesía perfecta, creada y diseñada para ellos. Hermione se sentó en la cama y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la canción del grupo "Kane" es escuchó mientras hacía el amor con Draco… mariposas en el estómago comenzaron a revolotear… realmente la mejor noche de su vida y el detalle del anillo… Hermione lo miró; realmente era una pieza exquisita. Intentó sacárselo, pero el anillo se calentó, haciendo que lo soltara y soplara el él. El calor se desvaneció al instante. ¿La señora Malfoy? Que atroz sonaba eso; se imaginó como Narcissa Malfoy… bueno, quizás no sería tan malo. Recordó la hora y siguió con lo suyo

\- Tendré que ir al ginecólogo-se dijo la castaña mientras se colocaba la falda-tenemos que cuidarnos de que Scorpius no nazca por ahora-murmuró

Scorpius… ¿escorpión?, ¿Por qué ese animal? Sí, Draco era Dragón y le quedaba… quizás sería porque ¿ambos eran animales peligrosos?... luego recordó las constelaciones… la constelación de Draco… iría a la biblioteca para averiguar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Hermione caminaba impecablemente vestida hasta el lugar de reunión. Se veía radiante y sonriente. Intentó bajar la sonrisa de sus labios pero no pudo… ¡maldito Lobo que la dejaba feliz, amada y satisfecha!

Caminó hasta el pasillo central, donde ya se encontraba Marlek, Pansy y Ron.

\- Hola Ron-dijo Hermione sonriendo-Parkinson-saludó a Mamba

\- Granger-dijo Pansy mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la mano derecha de Hermione, pero se recompuso; ya le preguntaría

\- ¡Ay por favor!-dijo Marlek alzando una ceja sonriendo-no finjan conmigo... aprovechen que no han llegado los demás-

\- ¡Qué hermoso anillo amiga!-medio gritó Pansy abrazando a su amiga-¿te lo dio Draco? Que pregunta, ¡Claro que te lo dio él! ¡Es hermoso!-

\- Sí-dijo Hermione sonriendo

\- ¿qué anillo, disculpen?-preguntó Marlek quien miraba la escena consternada

\- Este-dijo Hermione mostrando su mano derecha

\- Pero… yo no veo nada-musitó Marlek sacándose las gafas, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

Draco apareció por un recodo vestido con su uniforme. Vio que estaba Marlek junto con Hermione y ésta mostrando su anillo. Vio a Ron abrazado a Mamba, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y su diestra en la cintura de la pelinegra. Se acercó y saludó a Marlek con un beso en la mejilla

\- Buenas tardes Draco

\- Buenas tardes Marlek-dijo Draco para acercarse a Hermione quien sonreía.

Draco tomó la nuca de Hermione acariciando de paso la mejilla de la castaña para darle un beso corto pero apasionado

\- Consíganse un cuarto-dijo Ron sonriendo

\- Venimos de ahí-dijo Draco acariciando la nariz de Hermione con su nariz

\- ¡Draco!-dijo Hermione golpeándole el brazo

\- ¡Deja de golpearme mujer! Pareces mi esposa-

\- Pues lo soy-dijo la muchacha, ganándose un abrazo de parte del platino, quien tenía una sonrisa impresionante en el rostro

Marlek se sorprendió con esto. Nunca había visto a Malfoy contento ni sonriendo así, tan natural.

Los prefectos comenzaron a llegar. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Marlek comenzó a dar las instrucciones para el siguiente día, saber quiénes se quedarían en el castillo y quienes no, para ayudar en los vagones del tren o los que se quedarían, ayudaran en el castillo a los profesores.

\- Frix, disculpa-interrumpió Ernie McMillan-¿y Redditch?

\- Pues-Marlek hizo un gesto de despreocupación alzando su mano hacia atrás de ella- él debe estar en la to…

Marlek miro hacia adelante. Sus ojos verdes tras el cristal se volvieron celestes por dos segundos. Luego apretó sus párpados, se dio media vuelta y en el vuelo, corrió a rumbo desconocido.

Los prefectos al ver esto, salieron corriendo tras la "premio anual" quien era muy rápida. Pero Draco, Hermione y Ron llegaron rápidamente a su lado; Pansy iba detrás de los tres

\- Marlek, ¿¡qué viste!?- exigió saber Draco

\- Red… él…- pero no siguió hablando.

La muchacha siguió corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo de la torre de los premios anual. Era una pared que tenía macetas con plantas y flores. Cuando vieron el cuadro del hada, que era la puerta a la torre, Marlek gritó a todo pulmón. Corrió hacia un lugar que Hermione no pudo identificar, porque Draco se había volteado y había ocultado la cara de la muchacha en su pecho. Solo podía escuchar el grito de Marlek. Era un grito desgarrador.

\- Draco…

\- No mires Minou-dijo Draco tomándole la cara-date la vuelta, no mires

\- Pero…

\- No mires-dijo dándola vuelta- ¡Luna, llama a McGonagal!-gritó

La rubia asintió y salió corriendo junto con Hannah Abbott. Draco miró hacia Marlek. Alejandro Redditch yacía tendido en el piso, en un charco de sangre que salía de su cuello. Se acercó a la muchacha quien gritaba, pero de un momento a otro, las plantas y macetas que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a flotar. Draco pudo sentir el dolor que Marlek sentía, abrazada al pecho de Redditch quien miraba un punto fijo en el techo con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula apretada. Eso tenía nombre; _Avada Kedabra. _Draco intentó acercarse a Marlek, pero fue expulsado de inmediato; la magia de la "premio anual" se estaba descontrolando por culpa del dolor. El platino miró la pared que daba a la cabeza de Redditch.

_"malditos sangres sucias… este es el primero de muchos"_

Con una caligrafía que no conocía… si hubiese sido Goyle quien escribió, la hubiera reconocido... ¿¡quién se atrevió a hacer esto!?

\- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!- gritó Marlek haciendo que las macetas estallaran. Comenzó a levitar mientras lloraba, pero su cara y sus manos seguían aferradas a Redditch

Hermione se dio vuelta. Vio la leyenda en la pared y a Redditch tumbado en el piso. Vio como Marlek levitaba y gritaba, vio con dolor como la muchacha se aferraba a la capa de su novio y la olía mientras lloraba… ¿Qué estaba buscando? Oh, si…por supuesto… quería tener su olor, ya no lo tendría más… las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de la cara de Hermione.

\- ¡DRACO HAZ ALGO!- gritó Hermione llorando-¡se está descontrolando!-

\- ¡Te dije que no miraras, porfiada! –gritó Draco de vuelta.

El platino caminó hacia Marlek. La electricidad provocada por la magia que tenía Marlek era dolorosa, pero lo hizo. Tocó su hombro.

\- Marlek… baja… tranquila, baja… lo encontraremos, lo juro por mi vida, lo encontraremos-dijo Draco lo más cerca que pudo- ya no podemos hacer nada, baja-

Marlek, con los ojos blancos lo miró y el resto de su cuerpo bajó. Cuando las macetas estallarlo en el suelo, comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su novio, hipando, pero ya sin gritos.

\- Mi amor, por favor-susurraba con la voz quebrada-despierta bebé… tenemos planes, no me dejes sola-dijo llorando con más fuerza, agarrándose de la túnica de Redditch y oliéndola- no me puedes dejar sola-susurraba calmada.

Draco acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero las controló. ¿Cómo sería si…? No… no podía siquiera formular la pregunta en su mente; el dolor era demasiado grande. Hermione se acercó y repitió el gesto de Draco.

\- Qué haré ahora-se dijo la castaña-dorada-no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él-dijo llorando hundiéndose en el pecho de Redditch que estaba comenzando a tornarse duro

\- Oh, Merlín bendito-dijo McGonagal tapándose la boca mirando la escena.

\- Lo encontraré-dijo luego Marlek levantando su cara del cuerpo de Redditch; se notaba que no tenía fuerzas y sus manos temblaban- lo encontraré y lo mataré con mis propias manos… lo juro por Morgana, Circe y Merlín… lo juro- y se derrumbó desmayada en el cuerpo de Redditch

* * *

ooooow... puchis, una pena... pero hay cosas que tenían que pasar... es equivalencia de intercambios u . u lo siento. cualquier consulta, pregunta, duda, bomba (eh?) pueden hacermela llegar, no tengo drama ^^

besos a todoooooos

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

click para que el maldito de Lobo te deje feliz, amada y satisfecha


	17. Chapter 17: sepelio y regresos plan de

_holaa! volví. pucha, había escrito cositas aquí y me lo borró todo el maldito importa! aquí estoy de nuevo._

_millones de gracias a quienes escribieron y me dejron su lindo review, de verdad que me llenan de alegría._

_declaració: los personajes que son identificados como del mundo de harry potter son de exclusiva creaación de JKR, sin embargo, la trama y los personajes no reconocidos como de harry potter en esta historia SON 100% ORIGINALES Y MIOS Y NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO SU UTILIZACIÓN NI PUBLICACIÓN EN OTROS MEDIOS sin mi concentimiento._

_despues de la amenaza_

_a leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 17: Sepelio y regresos; plan de navidad

Aquella mañana de día lunes tuvo un sabor amargo. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con una tormenta horrible… ¿podría ser porque ella estaba destrozada?, ¿o era mera coincidencia? Hermione despertó a las 7:00 aquella mañana y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, pasando al otro y llegando a su oreja. Se la secó y sorbió con la nariz. Tras de ella se encontraba Draco abrazándola posesivamente.

Se habían quedado juntos a dormir. Hermione sollozó mucho durante la noche y Draco, en medio de la oscuridad se planteó la pregunta que se había intentado hacer… ¿qué pasaría si Hermione muriera? Lágrimas por montones salieron de sus ojos al imaginarse el escenario, en un silencio sepulcral. Ella dormía en su pecho a esa hora y él la abrazaba con fuerza, tapándola, considerando que esa camisola era demasiado delgada y conjurando una manta más para taparla; no quería que le pasara nada, no quería que la alejaran… él moriría sin ella y eso haría; si Hermione llegaba a morir, él se tiraría de la torre de astronomía; estaba decidido.

Se dijo a si mismo que no sacaba nada llorando pues no le hacía bien imaginarse escenarios que no habían pasado… y que ni él, ni Harry, ni Ron, iban a permitir que sucedieran.

La escuchó sorber su nariz y la volteó con cuidado. Ella se refugió en su pecho. La playera negra se había quedado bajo la almohada de Hermione y ahora era el pijama de Draco… y el tuto de Hermione cuando él no estaba en su cama.

\- Sé que no lo es pero… buenos días, Minou-dijo Draco besando su frente

\- Buenos días Lobo… hay que ir al sepelio-dijo la castaña abrazándolo más fuerte

\- ¿Quieres comer en el gran comedor o aquí?-preguntó el platino.

\- Quiero ir al gran comedor… quiero estar con Marlek un rato. Debe estar ahora abajo, en la sala común-

\- Debimos dejarle esta habitación-

\- Se la ofrecí, ella no quiso. Quiso estar allá abajo. Debe ser horrible tener que ir a la torre cuando afuera de la puerta aún está esa asquerosa leyenda-

\- Hermione… no quiero que andes sola, ¿estamos claros?-

\- Sí amor-dijo Hermione agarrándose del cuello del muchacho.

\- Me voy-dijo Draco besándola-nos vemos en el sepelio… ¿está claro?

\- Sí amor-dijo Hermione soltándolo

\- Dime otra cosa… me pones nervioso siendo tan sumisa-dijo Draco con algo de humor en su voz

\- Es que no quiero estar sola… no puedo decirte otra cosa-dijo Hermione mirándolo

\- está bien-dijo Draco besando su cabeza y saliendo de la cama.

Se vistió rápido y besado nuevamente la cabeza de Hermione, sacó su escoba y salió por la ventana en dirección a las mazmorras.

Hermione bajó a la sala común. Ahí estaba Marlek con el cabello suelto mirando el fuego. Tenía las manos unidas en el regazo.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más triste, Hermione?-preguntó Marlek asustando a la aludida quien estaba en los pies de la escalera-que lo último que le dije fue "apúrate bobo, debemos llegar con los chicos"… fui tan estúpida-dijo casi en un susurro quebrado-… debí decirle que lo amaba con locura… me costaba tanto decírselo, ¿sabes?… él siempre me lo decía y yo...yo

Hermione corrió a su lado, se sentó y la abrazó. La gran chica la abrazó y lloró en su hombro largamente. Hermione peinaba los cabellos de la muchacha mientras tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Marlek. Silenciosas lágrimas salieron de Hermione, pero sería fuerte.

\- Nunca debes olvidar cuanto amas a Lobo-dijo Marlek mirándola-nunca dejes de decirle "te amo" nunca, aunque estén enojados y cabreados el uno con el otro… nunca debes olvidar decirle que lo amas… ¿está claro?-preguntó Marlek llorando

\- Sí… siempre se lo diré-

\- Y cuídate, por favor, no andes sola… eres hija de muggle y la primera en la lista desde principio del año… cuídate si no quieres que Lobo sufra lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora-

Y Hermione la abrazó. La castaña-dorada estaba al borde del colapso emocional y lo mejor era distraerla.

\- Marlek… vamos a bañarte ¿te parece? Mi cuarto tiene ducha propia, no hay que compartir con nadie… vamos-dijo la muchacha sonriendo-te hará bien una ducha-

\- Gracias…-

Marlek se levantó. Aún llevaba el uniforme manchado con la sangre de Red en las mangas, pero no le importaba. Algo que tuviese de él.

Hermione la vio entrar en el baño. Tomó la playera de Draco desde bajo su almohada y la olió… menta y manzana verde. No le dijo "te amo" cuando salió por la ventana. Recordó de inmediato lo que le había prometido a Marlek y se juró que lo cumpliría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sepelio se realizó a las nueve de la mañana de manera tranquila. Marlek vestía de negro impoluto y llevaba el cabello suelto, adornando sus hombros. Tras ella estaba una mujer de cabello negro abrazándola de manera recatada. Al lado del cajón, una mujeres cabellos rubios lloraba en el hombro de un hombre Cataño; muy parecido a Redditch.

El señor y la señora Redditch fueron avisados de la muerte de su hijo apenas sucedió e inmediatamente fueron trasladados al cementerio cercano a Hogwarts.

La rubia Miro a Marlek y se acercó a ella furiosa...

\- Tú, engendro del demonio... ¡Gracias a la gente como tú mi hijo está muerto!-gritó la mujer agarrando los brazos de Marlek, quien lloraba silenciosamente mirando hacia un lado.

Se sentía culpable; si ella le hubiese advertido a él que debía estar protegido… "pero Red es tan terco" se dijo… "era", se reprendió mentalmente, y más lágrimas salieron cuando cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de gritar; el dolor en el pecho era demasiado.

\- Suelta a mi hija Muggle inmunda-dijo la señora Frix.

Hermione y Draco junto al resto de los prefectos y muchos alumnos miraban la escena. Draco miro de reojo a Hermione y esta asintió, haciendo que el muchacho fuese en ayuda de la alta castaña.

\- Señora Frix, cálmese por favor-

\- ¡Joven Malfoy! Díganle a estos muggles que dejen a mi hija-

\- Señora Redditch- hablo Marlek luego de un rato e ignorando a su madre olímpicamente-juro, por los hijos que algún día espere tener con Red, que buscaré al responsable y lo haré pagar por esto-dijo Marlek con los dientes apretados con tal convicción que mientras caían las lágrimas de la muchacha, la madre adolorida sintió que debía creerle. La mujer lloró y abrazó a la castaña-dorada

Evangelina Redditch quería mucho a Marlek. 6 navidades habían pasado juntos, vacaciones de verano y de pascua; la familia Frix era como casi todas las de sangre puras ricas; no compartían con sus hijos ocasiones especiales, no eran muy dados al afecto y por sobre todo, odiaban a los "Sangre sucia" y a los muggles por extensión. Marlek y Red se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Ella le había puesto ese apodo porque su apellido era muy complicado y antes de decirse por los nombres, ella le decía Red; nunca dejó de hacerlo porque había sido de Red de quien se había enamorado, en aquella navidad de primer año. Desde esa fecha que eran novios. Ambos pensaron que al crecer madurarían y ese amor se convertiría solo en amistad, pero ese amor se convirtió en algo que era parte de sus almas, pasión, amor incondicional, un alma que se dividió al nacer… y que ahora dejaba a su otra parte en la tierra. Marlek miró a Draco… definitivamente él tenía alma de muggle, al igual que ella.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo el ritual debido y luego, con ayuda de los profesores y de Marlek (por ser la más cercana a Redditch) incineraron el cuerpo con magia, dejándolo en una urna con el símbolo de Hogwarts y el águila con las alas extendidas arriba del escudo. Fue entregada a las manos de los señores Redditch y el mismo Dumbledore los llevo luego de eso hasta Londres muggle.

Marlek solo miraba el espacio vacío que había dejado el cuerpo de Redditch y suspiro.

\- Hija, por Merlín-dijo la señora Frix hastiada- era solo un asqueroso san…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque Marlek tenía la varita apuntada en la garganta de su madre.

\- No vayas por ahí madre… porque me olvidaré de quién eres y te mataré aquí mismo. A Red no lo insulta nadie... ni en vida, ni mucho menos muerto-

Las lágrimas salían a mares sin que ella bajara la varita

Hermione y Draco se acercaron a ella

\- Hey… tranquila-dijo Draco abrazándola por la espalda mientras que Hermione tocaba la mano que tenía la varita-señora Frix, ¿nos dejaría solos unos momentos?

La mujer se alejó un momento a regañadientes, mientras golpeaba el piso con su zapato de tacón.

Marlek se volteó y tomó la mano de Hermione.

\- Draco... Cuídala... Sabes que ella sigue-dijo Marlek mirando a Hermione

\- La cuidaré... Pero necesito que digas lo que sabes...-

\- No puedo... El don...-

\- A la mierda con eso-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño-El don te dijo que Red estaba en peligro y no pudiste hacer nada porque no le advertiste-dijo Draco mordaz, haciendo que Marlek lo mirara molesta-No te enoje por favor…necesitamos saber qué es lo que has visto para evitar que esto se repita-

Marlek los miró. Luego miró el espacio vacío donde hacía minutos había ardido el cuerpo de su amado Red. El viento comenzó a soplar suavemente; era frío y un aroma suave lleno sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos; el inconfundible aroma a almizcle (o musk) de Red. Abrió los ojos y miró al platino y la castaña quien la miraba preocupada.

\- De acuerdo-dijo Marlek… ¿qué importaba ahora perder el don?- veo una boda… veo-miró a Draco-te veo intentando asesinar-Draco abrió los ojos asustado, pero controló las ganas de abrir la boca y la dejó continuar- veo un bosque, veo a Hermione sufriendo-dijo mirándola- y a ti mirando su sufrimiento sin hacer nada…-dijo mirando a Draco y frunciendo el ceño-veo un pelirrojo muerto… veo un cabello blanco. Veo… veo a Potter muerto-dijo Marlek mirándolos.

Ambos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos. No sabían que decir. Hermione se adelantó

\- El futuro que ves… ¿puede cambiarse?-

\- Sí y no-dijo Marlek complicada-puede cambiarse el curso, pero siempre llegas a ese final… aunque luego puede cambiar. Por ejemplo: yo veo un pelirrojo muerto; más bien, tirado en el piso, con la vista en el cielo y sonriendo… ojos apagados, pero no sé qué pelirrojo es, ni si está muerto realmente… también veo a Potter muerto… pero tampoco sé si lo está de verdad, aunque… si veo el rayo verdoso que Vold…. Quien-ya-saben le lanza-

Ambos quedaron nuevamente sin palabras… ¿Qué podían hacer contra eso?

\- Yo confío en que no pase…-dijo Hermione con convicción- Harry matara a Voldemort y todo volverá a la normalidad-

Un plop resonó y vieron a Dumbledore nuevamente parado ahí.

\- Profesor-se acercó la madre de Marlek-¿puedo llevarme a mi hija? Prefiero que llegue a casa y descanse-

\- Claro, señora Frix-dijo el profesor dándole la mano izquierda a la mujer. Se dirigió a Marlek y le tomó el hombro-se fuerte, dulce niña-

\- Gracias, profesor-dijo Marlek sonriendo de medio lado.

La castaña-dorada abrazó a Hermione antes de partir, provocando una rodada monumental de ojos de parte de la señora Frix.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije… díselo siempre-

\- Lo haré-dijo Hermione apretándola un poco

Luego se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó

\- Amala y díselo siempre… y cuídala… necesito también que averigües quién fue… me juraste venganza-

\- Lo juré y lo cumpliré-dijo a la muchacha para separarse de ella y sacar las lágrimas de su mejilla.

La madre de Marlek la tomó del brazo y desapareció con un plop… quizás, se preguntaron, cuándo la volverían a ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El tren iba con pocos alumnos, pero el aire de tristeza se palpaba en el 5972 de Hogwarts. En el vagón de los Slytherin Draco miraba la ventana distraído, tocaba su anillo y lo acariciaba. No quería pensar en nada más que en el paisaje que en ese momento estaba nevado. Pansy lo miraba preocupada. Theo más concentrado de lo normal y Blaise no dejaba de mover la pierna derecha con impaciencia.

\- Ya estuvo, Draco-dijo Blaise subiendo la voz. Pansy lanzó a su compartimento un silencio y cerró la puerta- ¿nos vas a contar que demonios pasó en el cementerio?

\- Marlek les dijo algo a ti y a Minou-dijo Pansy-qué fue lo que los dejó tan preocupados-

Draco no los miraba. Seguía perdido en el paisaje. Sin mirarlos, comenzó a relatar todo lo que Marlek les había dicho. Pansy miraba con sus manos en la boca. Theo más consternado que nunca y Blaise con una cara de incredulidad impresionante.

\- No lo creo… no. Es imposible-dijo el moreno con las manos en su cabeza

\- Concuerdo con Bitter-dijo Theodore- lo que dice Marlek se puede cambiar. El hecho de que estén torturando a Minou y tu estés mirando, significaría que…-

\- Que te hicieran mortífago-completó Pansy en un susurro sepulcral

Draco seguía mirando la ventana. Tenía pavor pero luego recordó que él no estaba solo y miró a los muchachos.

\- Mirack-llamó tranquilamente. El elfo aterrizó arriba de la mesa

\- Mirack a su servicio amo, Mirack está muy feliz de verlo, señor-dijo mientras Draco estiraba la mano sonriendo triste, tomando la del elfo.

\- Me alegro verte también Mirack-dijo Draco-necesito pedirte un favor enorme-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una cabina no muy lejos de ahí, Hermione hablaba de lo mismo con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Solo los cuatro estaban en el vagón y en esa sección solo habían 2 compartimentos más. Tocaron la puerta y unos ojos celestes soñadores entraron seguido de un castaño risueño. Neville saludó tranquilamente a todos mientras que Luna se sentaba entre sus amigas.

\- Lamento mucho lo de Redditch, Hermione-dijo Luna tomando la mano de la castaña-mi casa está de duelo también-dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo con una cinta negra.

\- Sí… la verdad es que es una lástima. Marlek y Red tenían un futuro completo por delante-susurró

\- ¿y qué piensan de lo que les dijo Frix?-preguntó la rubia. Hermione quedó impresionada, pero luego recordó lo especial que era Luna

\- siento que tengo que poner más atención, no puedo seguir tomándome las amenazas de Goyle a la ligera-

\- Nunca lo tomamos a la ligera-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Hermione y besó su frente. Luego puso encima de ella la capa de invisibilidad.

\- A ti, lo que te pasa, es que extrañas a Lobo. ve con él. Ginny, ve a buscar a Mamba, Bitter y Theo

Ginny sonrió y besó la mejilla de Harry. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Tomó su mochila y se envolvieron en la capa.

Salieron del compartimento. No había mucha gente, pero querían evitar. De un compartimento alejado, una cabellera negra salió al pasillo mirando con precaución para no ser vista. Pansy hizo un gesto y salió junto a Blaise y Theodore. Ginny agarró la túnica de Blaise y este la quedó mirando con la varita en alto. Pero vio las nievas manos de Ginny y las reconoció de inmediato.

\- No me digas que Minou está igual que Lobo-

\- ¿Lobo está igual?-dijo la castaña sacando solo la cara de la capa

\- Sí, ve con él y déjanos la capa-dijo el moreno riendo.

Hermione salió del escondite y corrió hasta el compartimento donde estaba Draco. Ahí el muchacho mirando la ventana.

\- Hola-dijo Hermione desde la puerta.

Draco se sobresaltó y apuntó a Hermione con la varita y con la mano izquierda extendida. A penas la vio, soltó la varita y se levantó para abrazarla.

\- Minou, Minou, Minou-canturrió abrazándola y besando su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hermione hundiéndose en el pecho e Draco, quien la levantó y la sentó en sus piernas para seguir meciéndola como niña pequeña

\- No quiero dejarte sola en ningún momento. Tengo terror a que te hagan algo-confesó Draco sin mirarla a la cara, hundiéndose en los risos castaños que tanto amaba.

\- Draco, mírame-Hermione lo detuvo, tomó su cara y lo miró- estamos en guerra. Estamos en medio de ella y tienes que estar consciente de que estas con una sangre sucia-

\- ¡No te digas así!-gritó Draco

\- ¡es lo que soy para el lado de tu familia! Ahora-continuó respirando tranquilizándose-estamos juntos y eso nos traerá más problemas. Marlek dice que me verás mientras me torturan… no pienses en eso… ¡Hey!-Hermione hizo que Draco volviera a mirarla. Este tenía las aletas de la nariz abiertas y el labio del lado superior derecho elevado, como cuando estaba muy enojado-no pienses en eso-susurró acariciando el rostro del chico de los ojos de mercurio-estaré bien. Porque tú me cuidarás. Lobo… te necesito a mi lado-

\- Cuando todo estalle…-Draco tragó grueso- me iré contigo-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ¿a qué se refería que se iría con ella? Hizo la pregunta tácitamente y Draco la entendió. La besó tranquilamente y la abrazó más fuerte. Ocultó su cara en el pecho de ella, agachándose para alcanzarlo y respirar su aroma a frutos rojos. Cuando exhaló pudo hablar.

\- Terminando el curso, llevaré a mi madre a un lugar seguro. Luego me iré a la madriguera y me uniré en la lucha. No voy a dejar que me marquen-dijo al fin mirándola- tendría que estar bajo la maldición _Imperius _amor… o mi madre amenazada de muerte, con la varita en la cabeza-sentenció el platino.

Hermione lo besó en ese instante atrapando sus labrios entre los suyos, acariciando sus cabellos. Draco acariciaba la cintura de Hermione y la apretaba, para abrazarla muy fuerte.

\- Quiero que tengas, de todas formas, un plan de contención. no quiero que le pase nada a tu madre ni a ti en estas vacaciones-

\- Todo arreglado. Mirack y Tory será parte fundamental-dijo el muchacho tomando a Hermione en brazos y caminando hacia la puerta.

Apuntó con la varita el compartimento y lo convirtió en un sofá grande. Ahí se recostaron y se abrazaron mientras Draco conjuraba unas mantas

\- No dormí bien anoche… ¿te molestaría que durmiéramos un poco?-

\- Para nada-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Y abrazados y apagando la luz con magia, comenzaron a dormir

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el compartimento del trio de oro, estaban Theo junto a Luna, quienes conversaban con Neville tomados de la mano. Mamba y Ron con las manos unidas conversando y Ginny junto a Bitter abrazados mirando el paisaje y conversando quedadamente.

Harry veía la escena y rodó los ojos

\- Ustedes, hermanos míos, me dan asco… me iré por ahí-dijo sonriendo y tomando la capa de invisibilidad.

\- Eres un aburrido-dijo Blaise sonriendo-Tory está a dos compartimentos hacia la derecha-canturreó Blaise haciendo reír a Ginny quedadamente

Harry al escuchar esto lo quedó mirando pálido. Blaise lo miró riendo y recibiendo un beso de parte Ginny, caminó hacia Harry.

\- Vamos Romeo que te llevo con _Torylieta_. Haré de _Mercutio_ el día de hoy… solo espero que no me maten por tu culpa-bromeó Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos salieron al pasillo. Harry bajo la capa y Blaise caminando delante.

\- Tu quédate callado, ¿de acuerdo Harry?-

\- Sí-dijo obediente el ojiverde.

Llegaron a un compartimento y lo abrió. Dentro había cuatro personas. Las hermanas Carrow, y las hermanas Greengrass.

\- Astoria, querida-dijo Blaise saludándola-Draco te anda buscando. Dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre algo de navidad. No lo recuerdo... ven-

Astoria abrió los ojos y se colocó muy roja. Sonrió y tomó su mochila. Miró a su hermana y a las hermanas Carrow

\- Bajaré del tren con Draco-dijo guiñándoles un ojo y salió.

Daphne Greengrass estaba furia cuando se cerró la puerta. La zorra de su hermana tendría al único chico que a ella le interesaba. ¿Y qué le tocaba a ella? Goyle. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese que casarse con ese mastodonte subnormal? En cuanto pudiera, se metería en la cama de Draco y se embarazaría. Sí, esa sería su forma para que lo obligaran a casarse con ella.

Harry bajo la manta tomó la mano de Astoria apenas salió y esta se lanzó a los brazos de él cuando el pelinegro abrió la capa, desapareciendo ambos de inmediato.

\- Mi trabajo está hecho-dijo Blaise con el dorso de la mano derecha en la frente y el brazo izquierda hacia atrás, caminando como actor dramático, haciendo reír a la pareja bajo la capa

\- Vamos-susurró Harry uniendo su frente junto a la de la rubia.

Harry la condujo hasta un compartimento alejado y entraron, cerrando la puerta, silenciándola y dejándola con la ilusión de que estaba vacío y cerrado. Se sacaron la capa y se abrazaron.

\- Pensé que ya no te vería-susurró Tory en el cuello de Harry

\- No volveré a perderte de vista, Tory-dijo Harry tomándole la cara y mirándola profundamente-ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo-

Las mejillas de Astoria se colocaron muy rojas, pero no quiso perder el contacto con los ojos verdes de Harry.

\- Es una lástima que no te hay visto antes-murmuró el pelinegro-fue una suerte encontrarte ese día-

**[Flashback]**

Durante todo ese día, Harry anduvo perdido en sí mismo y el libro. Cuando iba al comedor temprano, iba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta que había un gran día, ni que una distraída rubia de ojos verdes venia en contra, mirando el día hermoso.

Chocaron y ambos quedaron en el piso con un grito por parte de ambos

\- Perdón, perdón, venía distraído-dijo Harry gateando al ver a la chica que tenía el cabello en la cara

\- Lo lamento, estaba distraída-

A penas Astoria sacó su cabello liso de sus ojos pudo ver que había chocado con Harry Potter. Desvió la mirada. Sabía que él no la conocía, así que se preparó para la presentación cordial.

Harry en cambio no podía comprende lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió claramente la rotación de la tierra bajo sus rodillas (ya que aún se encontraba de rodillas mirando a Astoria) ¿¡Quién diablos era esa chica, por Merlín!? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿¡por qué diablos no la había visto antes!? No podía hablar, estaba consternado con los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Cuando la chica volteó la cara, supo que estaba mirándola hace demasiado y se reprendió mentalmente.

\- Cuál es tu nombre-preguntó consternado, aún sin dejar de mirarla

\- Astoria… Astoria Greengrass-dijo Astoria mirándola tímidamente.

Harry sonrió. Sabía el nombre de aquél ángel. Se reprendió de nuevo

\- Soy Harry Potter-dijo el muchacho estirando su mano.

Astoria dudó por un segundo y se la estrechó.

\- Un gusto, Potter

\- No, no, no-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y agachando la mirada y sonriendo- Harry, nada de formalidades recién empezada nuestra amistad, Astoria-dijo sonriendo

¿¡De dónde había sacado tanta galantería por Merlín!? _"ok, estamos de racha, Rayo… si consigues que esta hermosa chica sonría te darás por pagado"_

\- Está bien, Harry-dijo Astoria sonriendo

Y Harry explotó.

La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y no pudo más que acercarse más y plantarle un beso a la muchacha.

Astoria quedó anonadada, pero no hizo nada para impedírselo. Cuando se acercó y sintió que Harry la besaba delicadamente y su aroma a hierba buena la inundó en un segundo.

Y Astoria explotó.

Cuando se besaron sintieron una explosión de emociones que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender. El beso fue casto, pero profundo. Astoria respiraba la respiración de Harry y viceversa, quedando algo mareados. El pasillo daba vueltas cuando se separaron.

Astoria se dio cuenta de donde estaban y se levantó de inmediato. Harry hizo lo mismo y la miró suplicante

\- Lo lamento Astoria… yo-

\- Tory-dijo la muchacha

\- ¿qué?-

\- Mis amigos me llaman Tory… debo irme Harry, adiós-

Y la muchacha que parecía un ángel corrió lejos de Harry a una dirección desconocida, dejando al muchacho parado en las nubes.

Fueron a Hogsmeade con Ron. Hermione y las chicas preferían quedarse y el definitivamente estaba en las nubes. Por un lado, estaba su querida Ginny. ¿Qué hacer con ella? La quería mucho, sentía muchas cosas por ella pero Tory… oh Dios, Tory. La chica era definitivamente un ángel. ¿Era mejor irse a la segura y estar con Ginny?, ¿su compañera de toda la vida, su eterna enamorada?

Llegaron a las tres escobas y Harry pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla. Mamba estaba en la mesa del fondo. Tenía el cabello castaño y la bufanda de Ron en el cuello. El pelirrojo se acercó y le dio un beso de película. Muchos de los presentes silbaron y aplaudieron, mientras que Ron ponía cara de suficiencia y abrazaba a Mamba, quien se dejaba querer.

Harry se sentía intranquilo. Habían puesto música y unas mesas más allá estaban Astoria con unas chicas Ravenclaw. Astoria meneaba la melena con la música de moda, hasta que el coro de la canción dejó a Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la miraba

_"Wohohoho, creo que te quiero_

_Wohohoho, creo que te quiero..."_

\- ¿De quién es esa canción?- preguntó Harry al aire

\- De "Nadie"-dijo Mamba tomando la cerveza de mantequilla de Ron. Este había ido por otra

\- ¿Nadie? pero si alguien la canta-

\- Rayo bobo-dijo Pansy riendo-el grupo se llama "Nadie" creo que esta canción se lama "Creo que te quiero" es bastante sugerente ¿no es así?- preguntó Mamba con la ceja arqueada. Había puesto el dorso de la mano en su barbilla mirándolo con la sonrisa ladeada marca "Malfoy"- ¿te gusta Astoria?-preguntó a boca jarro

Harry quedó boquiabierto. No sabía que responderle, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Ginny y si le decía, estaba perdido

\- No quieres perder pan ni pedazo, ¿cierto? Pues te diré que Ginny y Bitter tiene mucha onda. Así que yo creo que ya te la ganó-dijo Pansy mirando Astoria que seguía bailando sentada en la mesa, sonriente- ella es muy sensible. Trataré de distraer a mi comadreja para que hables con ella

Harry no sabía que decir. Solo sonrió y asintió como un autómata, volviendo a mirar a Astoria. Ella dejaba de bailar y miró hacia la mesa de Harry. La sonrisa se le apagó pero las mejillas se le encendieron. Bajó la mirada y sonrió nerviosa.

Y Harry volvió a explotar.

Trató de buscar su mirada y lo consiguió. Astoria lo miró en ese momento y el muchacho le hizo un movimiento de ojos para que saliera.

Y Astoria volvió a explotar.

La muchacha sonrió mordiéndose el labio nervioso y puso la mano derecha en su cara moviéndole los dedos uno por uno.

Harry sonrió… ¿en cinco minutos? Bien.

\- Mamba querida, necesito que me cubras, necesito hablar con mi ángel hoy mismo

\- Ok. Vete, yo distraeré a Ron.

Harry sonrió y besó la cabeza de Pansy para salir calmadamente del caldero chorreante.

Estaba nervioso. Recordó el paquete de cigarrillos que Draco le había regalado a principio de curso y que no había fumado más que en unas contadas ocasiones. Prendió el cigarrillo con la varita y aspiró.

\- Ese cigarro huele a los que fuma Drake en la sala común- se escuchó una suave voz tras de Harry.

El pelinegro se trapicó con el cigarro. Astoria se apuró en quitarle el cigarro de la mano y golpearle delicadamente la espalda

\- Perdón por asustarte. Vamos, te pueden ver-

Astoria, aún con el cigarro en la mano, corrió con Harry hacia el bosque. Ahí se quedaron un momento. Astoria aspiró el cigarrillo y se lo entregó a Harry

\- Así que fumas…-dijo Harry fumando

\- Drake me enseñó-

\- Disculpa, ¿quién es Drake?-preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Ok, ¿esos eran celos?

\- Draco Malfoy-dijo Astoria bajando la mirada

Así que Astoria era amiga de Lobo… ¡lo mataría por no incluirla en la jauría!

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Astoria con las mejillas encendidas

\- Yo…-Harry la miraba absorto en sus ojos-yo… quería preguntarte si quieres ir al baile de Slughorn conmigo… sí… eso-dijo convencido y con las mejillas encendidas.

Astoria rió tranquilamente haciendo que Harry volviera a sentir la rotación de la tierra

\- Me gusta la idea, nos juntamos en el pasillo que nos conocimos-dijo Astoria sonriendo y dándose media vuelta

Harry se apresuró en botar el cigarro y pagarlo y tomó la muñeca de Astoria.

\- Espera- pidió haciendo que Astoria se girara-lamento lo del beso-dijo en un susurro muy cerca de ella

\- No lo lamentes-susurró la muchacha empinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios-nos vemos a las 6:30 en el pasillo… y a nadie esto-

\- A nadie, es una promesa-dijo Harry agachándose y besando nuevamente los labios de Astoria

**[Fin del flashback]**

\- La verdad es que yo te miraba siempre de lejos-dijo Astoria el pecho de Harry

\- ¿qué?, ¿Y por qué diantres no te acercaste?-pidió saber Harry

\- Mírame Harry, soy Slytherin, son la "prometida" de Draco Malfoy… tu archirequetecontra "enemigo"-le dijo divertida

\- Archirequetecontra hermano. Es mi mejor amigo junto con Ron. Ya hablamos de eso. Tengo un plan Astoria-dijo de repente.

Astoria quedó anonadada mirando a Harry. Se sentaron en el vagón y Harry abrazó a la rubia

\- Pero primero, tienes que responderme una pregunta y hay solo dos respuestas… sí o no… piénsalas bien porque es algo de vida o muerte para mí-dijo solemne

\- Ok… dime-dijo Astoria tragando grueso y algo asustada. Harry la sentó bien y tomó su cara. Le encantaba esa inocencia.

\- La verdad es que la primera vez que te besé quise seguir haciéndolo, así que, como soy un hombre tradicional, quiero hacer las cosas bien-

\- ¿Me vas a decir que estás embarazado?-preguntó la chica haciendo reír a Harry. Este la miró y beso sus labios delicadamente-sin rodeos Potter-pidió la rubia

\- Astoria… ¿te gustaría que fuésemos novios?-preguntó Harry con las mejillas como el cabello de los Weasley

\- Sí-murmuró Astoria sorprendida

¿Cuántas veces en la vida, un amor platónico se enamora de ti? Una en un millón. Astoria estaba disfrutando de esto y lo mejor de todo era que esto no era un amor platónico. Se besaron tranquilamente y disfrutando del movimiento del tren. Harry la abrazó con fuerza e inspiró en su cabello. Aroma a frutas cítricas, que rico, se dijo el pelinegro.

\- El plan, Astoria. Tú me dijiste que en tu casa no eran muy adeptos a las navidades, ¿no es así?

\- Sí

\- Pues dirás que pasarás la navidad y el año nuevo con Draco.

\- Pero en casa de Drake no celebran año nuevo ni nada…

\- Eso es lo hermoso…cuando lleguen a la mansión Malfoy, dirán que pasaran las fiestas en la mansión Zabini. Mirack los llevará a la madriguera y pasaremos la navidad allá. Pansy, Theo, Blaise y Draco estarán allá con todos nosotros y pondremos algo de dinero para ayudar a Molly con los preparativos. ¿te apetece la idea? O prefieres quedarte en casa con tu hermana-

\- ¡Me voy contigo!-dijo Astoria abrazándolo y riendo.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y riendo un rato sin perder un segundo más. Habían desperdiciado 6 años… ni un año más para ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta sonó. Hermione estaba en el pecho de Draco, quien dormía plácidamente. No habían podido hablar sobre nada, pero no importaba. Estaban juntos. La puerta volvió a sonar.

\- _Espero que estén visibles. En cinco minutos tenemos que bajar a los enanos de primero-_ se escuchó la voz de Pansy

\- _Lobo, sí le hiciste algo a mi hermana te mato-_se escuchó la voz de Ron.

Draco sacó su varita y sacó el silencio.

\- Tu hermana, comadreja amiga es mi mujer, así que no me puedes matar sin matarla a ella. He dicho-

\- ¡Draco!-alegó Hermione roja. Se escucharon risas al otro lado

\- _Están visibles o no-_

\- Si hermana, pasa-dijo Hermione a Pansy quien entró y vio en gran sofá y Draco con cara de sueño y los ojos cerrados ordenándose el cabello mientras Hermione se estiraba

\- No me digan que estuvieron durmiendo todo el camino-

\- Si-dijeron ambos al pelirrojo con cara de incredulidad

\- Estos dos no saben cómo divertirse…-dijo Pansy abrazada a Ron-apresúrense

Salieron del tren al fin. Los de primero corrían a los brazos de sus padres mientras que los de otros años caminaban a sus padres quienes los recibían felices. Molly y los gemelos buscaban desde una esquina a sus parientes. Ginny bajó del tren cerca de Bitter, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse a otro lugar. Ginny corrió hacia su madre, pero fue interceptada por uno de los gemelos. Fred, su gemelo favorito, la tenía abrazada y elevada para hacerla girar.

\- ¡Cómo está mi pelirroja favorita!-dijo Fred besándole la mejilla

\- Mentiroso, tu favorita es Alicia-dijo Ginny sonriendo

\- Bueno… mi segunda pelirroja favorita

Harry, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a los Weasley quienes los recibieron entre besos y abrazos. George abrazó a Hermione de la misma forma que Fred a Ginny

\- ¿Y mi castaña hermosa? Espero que el Lobo no me saque los ojos por esto-

\- Lo hará, y no soy tu castaña favorita… Angelina tiene bastantes atributos que la hacen tu favorita-

\- Oh si... el primero es que me ama-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Vamos a casa. Quiero que coman muy bien-

\- Molly-llamó Harry-necesitamos hablar y para eso hay que esperar un poco.

Molly comprendió el tono de Harry. Se sentaron en una banca y cuando la estación quedó casi vacía comenzaron a hablar del plan de navidad. Molly quedó encantada y sorprendida al saber que Harry no estaba con su hija y que esta estaba con un Slytherin

\- todos mis hijos menores están con Slytherins… Merlín. Ron con Pansy (que al fin conoceré), Harry con una chica que también voy a conocer y mi Ginny con un chico que tampoco conozco… lo único que me alegra es que Lobo y Hermione estén juntos.

\- A nosotros también-alegó Fred abrazando a George

\- Gracias a eso gané una apuesta-dijo Fred sonriendo.

Hermione miró cerca de la salida. Narcissa Malfoy estaba junto a su hijo, quien besó su mano y se desaparecieron sin decirse palabra alguna. Hermione suspiró ante esto. ¿Algún día serían capaces de estar juntos sin ningún problema?

\- ¿Y cuando llegan?-pregunto Molly luego del plan

\- El día 24 en la noche llegará Draco junto con Astoria. Esperamos que a esa misma hora lleguen Theo, Bitter y Mamba-dijo Ron explicando la situación con profesionalismo

\- ¿Y tu linda?, ¿Irás?-preguntó Molly tomando las manos de Hermione

\- Me apareceré allá después de las doce… con mis padres iremos a la misa del gallo y luego a cenar. Después de las doce iré un ratito a repartir regalos, pero debo volver a casa. Me llevaré a Lobo para que Bitter pueda quedarse. El viajar a Italia debe ser agotador por red flu-

\- ¡Muy bien! Estás serán las mejores vacaciones de navidad… todos juntos-dijo Molly sonriendo de manera optimista

Todos sonrieron ante esto. Esperaban que fuesen las mejores vacaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco llegó junto a su madre. Sonrió de medio lado al llegar a su casa pero sabía que en el fondo quería estar en otro lugar. Algo lo dejó en alerta y cerró su mente como buen _oclumante_ que era. Alguien estaba indagando en su mete y lo expulsó de inmediato.

\- Eres muy buen _oclumante_, Draco. Me siento orgulloso de ti-dijo una voz ronca y profunda. Un aroma a madera que antes lo llenaba de paz ahora lo llenaba de pánico

\- Padre-susurró Draco viendo a Lucius en el marco de la puerta.

* * *

_ohhh nuestro lindo platino se encontró con el Lobo mayor! ¿o será la seriente? mmm._

_bueno, ya sabemos cómo se conocieron Tory y harry; personalmente me gusta mucho esa pareja jejeje_

_los dejo! cuidense! _

_lleharemos esta vez a los 80 Reviews? _

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

_click aquí para que draco se duerma contigo_


	18. Chapter 18: El arma

_¡Hola qué tal! aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de nuestro querido Fic_

_Quiero dar las gracias a las nuevas personas que ingresaron a leer y me alegra muchísimo que así sea. prometo, solemnemente, que responderé a los reviews que me envían, de verdad son mi alimento ^^_

_declaración: todos los personajes son de exclusiva creación de JKROWNLIN. Sin embargo, la trama de esta historia por completo ES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y NO HAY PERMISO PARA PUBLICARLA EN OTRO LUGAR POR OTRA PERSONA A MENOS QUE YO LO CONSIENTA... Y NO CREO QUE PASE xD._

_sin más preámbulos, a leer_

* * *

Capítulo 18: El arma.

Draco miró a su padre detenidamente. Lucius Malfoy estaba notoriamente demacrado. A pesar de que llevaba su túnica negra y su ropa cara, se veía derrotado. Su cabello platinado estaba completamente blanco. Definitivamente en Azkaban no se la había pasado nada de bien.

Se mantuvo con la mente cerrada; impenetrable. No permitiría que su progenitor viese nada que él no quisiera mostrarle.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su hijo decidido. El aroma a madera de su padre le provocó pánico, pero no iba a demostrárselo.

A diferencia de lo que Draco pensó, Lucius lo acercó a él y lo estrechó en un abrazo fraternal. Lucius cerraba los ojos para sentir el aroma de su hijo, que a pesar de tener 16 años, aún guardaba el aroma que Draco tenía cuando era un niño.

\- Mi muchacho-susurró Lucius mientras lo abrazaba.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, si corresponder el abrazo o quedarse tal cual estaba. Definitivamente, la estadía de Lucius en Azkaban lo había vuelto loco. Loco y vulnerable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba en el auto de su madre. Le comentaba todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts, empezando con que Draco y ella ahora eran novios. Noticia que hizo que la señora Granger casi perdiera el control del vehículo por gritar como quinceañera emocionada.

\- ¡Mamá por Merlín, mantén el auto firme!-pidió Hermione mientras su madre detenía el automóvil en un costado.

\- ¡Ay Hermione que emoción!-dijo la mujer abrazándola-anda, maneja tu que yo estoy muy emocionada para hacerlo-

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el ímpetu de su madre y salió del auto junto con su ella para cambiar de asiento en el Peugeot 206 XR que tenía la familia Granger. Hermione se subió, se acomodó y sintiendo a su madre subirse y aplaudir emocionada, sonrió y continuó el viaje.

\- Cuéntame, cuando fue-pidió Jane Granger mirándola directamente

\- El 16 de agosto-

\- Septiembre, octubre, noviembre, diciembre… ¡cuatro meses! Llevan tan poquito. Muero del amor-dijo Jane como una quinceañera estirándose en el asiento-supongo que se están cuidando-

\- ¡Mamá!-

\- ¡Cuidado Hermione!-dijo Jane al ver que Hermione se distraía, haciendo que el auto se tambaleara.

\- Lo tengo, lo tengo, tranquila-dijo Hermione notoriamente roja.

\- Hija… soy tu madre, así que no me digas que no ha pasado nada entre Draco y tu porque no me lo creería… pero no te presionaré. Solo prométeme que mañana mismo irás al ginecólogo porque no quiero ser la abuela más joven de la historia-

\- Estaba pensando en eso-dijo Hermione doblando en una esquina.

\- ¡Entonces lo aceptas!-dijo Jane Granger para ponerse a gritar emocionada nuevamente.

Hermione bajó del automóvil y caminó riendo hacia el maletero. Su madre seguía dando brinquitos de nervios. Nunca pensó que su madre reaccionaría así por el hecho de que su ÚNICA HIJA ya no era una niñita y que se había entregado a su novio QUE NO ERA SU MARIDO… aún.

Miró su zurda y vio su anillo brillar con la luz del día. Su madre se acercó y tomó las cosas para meterlas a la casa. Hasta que los padres de Draco no lo aceptaran, el anillo no se vería. Que sucedería en un millón de años.

Era día 22 de diciembre por la noche y Hermione estaba en su habitación. Extrañaba dormir con Draco, pero era algo que no podría controlar por ahora. Sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

\- Draco, mi madre ya sabe que tú y yo somos novios-

Casi de inmediato comenzó a formarse una respuesta.

\- _¿Y qué dice mi querida "suegra" tía Jane? –_Hermione rió ante esto

\- A ella le encanta la idea… es más, me hizo una cita para el ginecólogo para mañana, según ella por precaución, aunque yo ya lo había considerado-

\- _¿Ginecólogo?, ¿Qué demonios es eso?-_

\- Es un médico muggle que revisa las partes íntimas de las mujeres, ve si están embarazadas y si no, receta medicamento para que no quedes-

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Sabía que Draco se pondría furia.

\- _Ya veo-_contestó Draco. Hermione se preocupó, ¿Por qué una respuesta tan escueta?-_¿A qué hora tienes cita?-_

\- A las 2:00-

\- _¿Tu madre te acompañará?-_

\- No. Iré sola-

\- _Olvídalo. Te iré a buscar a las 12:00 a tu casa. ¡No irás sola donde un hombre que toque lo que es MÍO! Así que tendrás que soportar mi presencia mañana. Tengo cosas que contarte, así que di que estarás toda la mañana fuera. Iré a buscar a Astoria para dejarla en la madriguera mientras yo voy contigo, ¿estás de acuerdo?-_

\- Pues ya armaste el panorama amor, qué te voy a decir-dijo Hermione riendo

Se abrió la puerta y dejó ver a Jane con un plato de torta de chocolate

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso?-

Hermione siguió riendo, levantó la libreta y se la mostró a su madre. Hermione cerró la puerta mientras Jane reía

\- Oh por dios, Draco… le escribiré… Hola Draco, soy tu tía, "suegra" Jane-

\- _Em… hola tía-_contestó Draco-_Minou se supone que nadie debe ver esto. ¡Estoy rojo de vergüenza! Me las pagarás mujer…demonios-_

Jane y Hermione rieron de buena gana. Luego de que Hermione escribiera un rápido adiós junto a un te amo correspondido, comenzó a conversar todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts ese trimestre.

\- ¿Y murió? Dios santo, pobre chico-

\- Si… lo peor es que los asesinatos contra los hijos de muggles no van a parar-

\- Hija, tú… tú no has sufrido nada de esto, ¿cierto?

\- No mamá. Harry, Draco y Ron me cuidan mucho-mintió Hermione con culpabilidad.

Pasaron un rato más hablando hasta que Hermione la venció el sueño y se durmió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La familia Greengrass estaba reunida frente al fuego. Era temprano y Astoria estaba sumamente aburrida. Miró a su hermana quien bordaba y a su madre quien la imitaba. Bufó por lo bajo y miró por la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar. ¡Cómo deseaba estar con Rayo! Estaba segura que con la Jauría la pasaría mucho mejor que con sus "amigas" de la casa Slytherin. En realidad, le gustaba juntarse con un par de chicas de Ravenclaw que eran muy amables con ella y compartían la inteligencia que muchas de las huecas Slytherin no tenían.

Miró la hora. 11:20. Draco le había dicho que la iría a buscar a las 11:30, así que siguió esperando. A las 11:28 resonó la chimenea con un color verde. Apareció el cabello platinado de Draco y sonriéndole. Astoria no pudo más que corresponderle.

El platinado vestía una túnica de invierno muy gruesa que no dejaba ver lo que tenía debajo. Astoria rió al darse cuenta que llevaba un abrigo muggle.

\- Buenos días, señores Greengrass-dijo Draco educadamente

\- ¡Drake!-dijo Astoria casi corriendo al encuentro de su "prometido"

Draco la abrazó posesivamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Astoria se sentía feliz de tener un amigo tan fiel como lo era Draco y más ahora que sabía que él era como un hermano para su verdadero novio; esperaba ser lo mismo algún día para Hermione.

\- ¿Estás lista, princesa?-preguntó Draco acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de Astoria

\- Si… deja ir por mi abrigo-y corrió escaleras arriba por su prenda de invierno.

\- Señor Malfoy-llamó el Everet Greengrass, un viejo regordete y bonachón-me alegro que hayan tomado tan bien el compromiso entre ustedes-dijo mientras Daphne bufaba.

\- Astoria y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, no nos molestó para nada-dijo Draco sonriendo

\- ¡Estoy lista!-dijo Astoria llegando con un abrigo color vino que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, donde podía verse la falda color roja a cuadros que llevaba.

\- Entonces nos vamos-Draco tomó su mano-Mirack.

Un plop suave sonó en la sala, dejando ver al elfo doméstico muy bien vestido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el patriarca Greengrass. Draco le guiñó el ojo y el elfo tomó las manos de su amo y su acompañante y desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

23 de diciembre y en la madriguera una linda pelirroja ayudaba a su madre para el almuerzo. Estarían Fred, George, Harry, Ron, su madre, Astoria y ella. Harry les había comentado del plan de Draco así que la tenían considerada. Un suave plop se escuchó en el patio trasero. La ventana de la cocina daba hacia el lugar. Pudo ver a Draco y Astoria riendo de la mano.

\- ¡Rayo!, ¡tu novia!-gritó Ginny con un vozarrón marca Molly Weasley

Escuchó una carrera desde el segundo piso hasta llegar a la cocina. Harry apareció con un chaleco color negro. Se acercó a Ginny y besó su cabeza para luego salir corriendo por la puerta.

Astoria reia junto a Draco de la cara que tenía Daphne cuando se abrazaron. Definitivamente era una mujer celosa y había que tener cuidado.

\- ¡Ángel!-gritó Harry corriendo hacia ella.

Astoria rió más cuando Draco se alejó de la mano de Mirack para que Harry la amarrara en un abrazo y la diera vueltas, hundiendo su nariz en el hombro de la chica.

\- ¡Oh, por merlín, no pensé que podía extrañarte tanto!-dijo Harry mientras la bajaba para luego besarla.

\- Oh por dios, dejen eso-dijo Draco riendo-los dejo, mi verdadera prometida me espera… cuídala Potter-

Y guiñando un ojo y apretando ligeramente la manita de Mirack desapareció. Harry abrazó a Astoria para luego tomarle la mano.

\- Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi madre postiza-dijo Harry riendo.

Astoria se puso pálida de repente. Tenía mucho miedo de conocer a los Weasley. Siempre había escuchado a su casa criticar a los "traidores de la sangre" que eran los Weasley, pero Ginny era muy buena chica, así que, supuso, todos serían así.

Caminaron hasta la casa. Ahí, Molly Weasley miraba a escena sonriendo.

\- Molly, ella es Astoria; mi ángel-aclaró Harry haciendo sonrojar a Astoria-ángel, ella es Molly Weasley, mi segunda madre-dijo sonriendo.

\- Es un gusto, señora Weasley-dijo Astoria sonrosada y estiando su mano. Molly la tomó y acercó a la chica para envolverá en un abrazo.

\- Ay cariño, que fría, un gusto conocerte. Y soy la tía de los amigos de mis hijos, ¿de acuerdo? Lobo también me dice tía… cuando se acuerda-dijo riendo. Astoria la imitó

\- De acuerdo, tía Molly-dijo Astoria sonrosada.

Qué cálida era esa casa. Se sentía muy acogedor y la verdad es que el aroma a almuerzo que desprendía la casa le gustaba mucho; la hacía sentir como si estuviese en un verdadero hogar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran las 11:55 cuando la puerta del frente resonó. Hermione se colocó roja y se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba con su padre conversando para correr a la puerta, pidiendo disculpas de antemano.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Lobo. Su cabello castaño claro y su sonrisa cálida. Vestido con jeans azules oscuros, zapatos negros estilo militar y un abrigo negro, con unos guantes de piel en las manos. Llevaba colgada la capa en el brazo izquierdo.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello, recibiendo el beso frío de Draco en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?-preguntó entre el beso

\- Bien-beso-te extrañé-beso-mucho-dijo la castaña para luego abrazarlo-pasa, hace frío.

Entraron a la casa. Hermione tomó la capa de Draco y la colocó en el perchero de la entrada. Junto con el abrigo y los guantes de Draco. Bajo el abrigo, llevaba un sweater negro y una camisa gris. La castaña tomó la mano del chico y este respiró hondo. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a Hugo y Jane Granger como el novio de Hermione.

\- Mamá, papá, miren quién llegó-dijo Hermione feliz

\- Draco! Hijo!-dijo Hugo levantándose y abrazando al muchacho- ¡tu cabello está castaño! Se te ve como uno de la familia-acotó Hugo riendo.

Draco correspondió el abrazo gustoso. No se sentía pánico como cuando lo hacía su padre.

\- Draco, que alegría verte-dijo jane golpeando el brazo de Hugo para poder abrazar al chico.

\- Que alegría verlos-dijo Draco sonriendo.

\- Mamá… papá… emm…

\- Señor y señora Granger. Quiero decirles oficialmente que Hermione y yo somos novios-dijo Draco tomando la zurda de Hermione-y quería decirles también, que esto es serio. Muy serio-y sacando la varita, tocó el anillo de Hermione. Este empezó a brillas.

Los ojos de Jane y Hugo brillaron con el anillo que ahora era visible. Un grito de emoción se escuchó por parte de la señora Granger quien daba saltitos de emoción y los abrazaba.

\- ¡Que emoción! ¡Hugo, mira! ¡Que hermoso anillo! ¿estaba cubierto con magia?-

\- Se supone que nadie puede verlo hasta que los padres de ambas partes acepten la unión-dijo Draco-pero leí un poco en la biblioteca de la casa y me fijé que puede ser por separado, aunque solo por unos pocos minutos. No quise esperar hasta final del curso para decirles. Disculpen si consideran que es muy pronto-dijo el muchacho complicado. Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura.

\- La verdad es que es un compromiso, pero no hay fecha ni nada por el estilo. Ustedes tranquilos que pienso, pensamos, terminar los estudos estudios. Todos ellos- Draco asintió sonriendo.

\- Pues… wow-dijo Hugo-Draco ven un momento, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Sí… claro.

Hugo Granger lo guió hasta el estudio. Este era amplio. Tenía una pequeña biblioteca cerca de la puerta. Había un sofá de color verde olivo, el cual llamó mucho la atención del Slytherin. Había un escritorio de madera oscura y un aparato reproductor de discos vinilos. Hugo pidió que Draco se sentara en el sofá. El ojigris obedeció mientras Hugo caminaba hasta el escritorio y se agachaba para sacar algo.

\- Sabes, Draco. Tu mundo siempre me ha llamado la atención. Siempre he pensado que son casi inmortales. Dime, ¿Cuánto puede vivir un mago?

\- Pues… hay registro de magos sangre pura que han vivido cerca de 200 años. De hecho, el director del colegio tiene 116 años aproximadamente.

\- ¿Y un sangre sucia?-preguntó Hugo distraído.

\- No… no es un buen término ese, señor Granger-Hugo salió de su posición y arqueó la ceja-tío Hugo-dijo Draco sonriendo

\- Mucho mejor.. ¿Cuánto?

\- La misma cantidad, supongo.

\- Y dime… ¿cómo pueden morir?-dijo Hugo con una caja de madera color rojo sangre. Se sentó al lado de Draco y lo miró

\- Pues… igual que los muggles. Enfermedades. Con hechizos, con venenos.

\- ¿y con armas de fuego?

Draco lo miró extrañado. Luego miró el techo tratando de recordar. Un arma de fuego, eran esas cosas que usaban los muggles para defenderse cuando habían guerras.

\- Ni idea. Supongo que moriríamos de igual manera…

\- Y ustedes podrían curar una herida de bala?

\- Pues cualquier herida se puede curar. A excepción de quienes están muertos. Eso no se puede curar.

\- Perfecto. Quiero que mires aquí.

Hugo abrió la caja. Una hermosa pistola color plata envuelta en un paño negro estaa en el fondo de la caja. Draco la miró impresionado.

\- Se llama "_La Llama Omni III_" es una pistola semi automática-explicó Hugo con sumo cuidado y sacándola de la caja, tendiéndosela a Draco. Este la tomó con cuidado y la observo con precaución-calibres 9mm y tiene capacidad para 13 cartuchos. Es muy útil en momentos de peligro.

\- Tío…

\- Draco-Hugo tomó el hombro del muchacho-desde que te conozco sé que amas a mi hija con tu alma. Se te nota-el muchacho se sonrosó pero no dejó de mirarlo-y sé que con esto podrás defenderla en caso extremo. Mantenla cargada y en tu espalda. Sácala cuando la magia no pueda salvarlos.

\- Usted quiere que…

\- Cuides a tu futura esposa-dijo Hugo sonriendo.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía feliz. Dejó la pistola en un aldo y abrazó al hombre, quien acarició la espalda del chico de 16 años que tenía en frente y que quería coo un hijo

\- Prometo que la cuidaré con mi vida. Gracias-

\- De nada. Ahora, veamos si mi teoría funciona-dijo el hombre levantándose.

\- Qué teoría-preguntó el castaño.

\- Puedes hacer que esta habitación quede insonorizada?

\- Sí-Draco levantó la varita-_silencio. _Listo.

\- Qué simple. Dime, tienen algún hechizo para protegerse

\- El _protego-_

\- ¿Puede servir para cualquier cosa?-

\- Sí-

\- Entonces, protege ese jarrón, y que sea muy fuerte.

Draco lo miró extrañado. Luego lanzó el protego máxima al jarrón color azul. Le hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y Hugo tomó el arma, apuntando con la diestra y disparó. El ruido asustó a Draco pero se mantuvo fuerte. El Jarrón estalló en mil pedazos.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos. El protego no defendía de un ataque de bala. Hugo sonrió con suficiencia elevando su nariz al cielo, al más puro estilo Hermione Granger.

\- Perfecto-dijo el hombre entregándole el arma al muchacho

Hugo le enseñó a disparar un par de veces y lo necesario para mantenerla. Le entregó una caja con 100 cartuchos y el arma. Draco lo puso todo en la caja color rojo vino y lo redujo con la varita, para luego meterlo dentro de su pantalón.

Ambos hombres salieron del estudio abrazados. Hermione saltó el aire que hace no sabía cuánto había retenido.

\- Pensé que le habías hecho algo papá-murmuró Hermione mientras Draco la abrazaba

\- Solo estaba dejando puntos claros con Draco-dijo Hugo sonriendo.

Eran la 1 de la tarde cuando Hermione y Draco salieron de la casa rumbo a la consulta del ginecólogo con la excusa de ir a pasear por la ciudad. Eran las 2:30 cuando salían de la consulta del doctor.

\- Ese imbécil-dijo Draco con las raíces casi visibles-¡te metió los dedos!- Hermione solo rió

\- Ay Draco, no hay problema. Ya tenemos las pastillas y todo estará bien. El doctor solo quería saber si estaba en buenas condiciones.

\- Al carajo, ese imbécil te miraba con hambre-dijo refunfuñando con las manos en los bolsillos

\- Por merlín Draco-rió Hermione abrazando el brazo del chico.

\- Mía-dijo Draco abrazándola en medio de la calle y besándola

Se sentía tan bien ir por la calle sin que nadie les dijera anda por estar ahí, besándose en medio de aquella calle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La hora de volver a la realidad había llegado y Astoria no quería que ocurriera.

\- Vamos Tory, no seas niña chica, debemos irnos-dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados y mirando como Astoria se aferraba de la cintura de Harry, quien solo acariciaba con cariño su cabeza.

\- No quiero ir a mi casa. Allá mi hermana me trata mal, mi padre me ve como un trozo de carne que venderá a los Malfoy para obtener dinero y mi madre intenta que sea femenina… ¡no creo que pueda serlo más!-dijo la muchacha acurrucándose en el cuello de Harry.

\- Chiquitita-dijo Harry tomándole la cara-debes ir. Desde navidad en adelante te quedarás aquí, conmigo. Quiero arreglar la casa que me dejó mi padrino, puedes ayudarme a arreglarla, si quieres. Pero ahora debes ir con Draco-dijo para luego besarle los labios.

\- Claro… coman carne delante del hambriento…

\- No eres hambriento-aclaró Harry-tienes a Minou-

\- ¿Minou? ¿Estás por aquí? No, no está, así que corten su transfusión de microbios y vámonos-dijo Draco riendo.

Se despidieron y llamando a Mirack, se fueron a casa de los Greengrass. Llegaron riendo. Daphne estaba en el salón esperándolos.

\- Ah, que bien, hasta que se dignaron a aparecer-

\- ¿Era a las 5, no es así?-comentó Draco casual, tomando la mano de Astoria y caminando al salón

\- A mi no me engañan. Tu no quieres a mi hermana-dijo Daphne poniéndose en frente de Draco. Astoria se molestó bastante.

\- ¿Y crees que te quiere a ti?-dijo Astoria alzando una ceja-mira, hermanita… Draco es MI prometido y es MI amigo también. Lo respetarás y no quiero más escándalos en casa-dijo Astoria tranquilamente-a menos que quieras que le diga a papá que ya te has acostado con la mitad de Slytherin-dijo maliciosa. Daphne iba a sacar la varita, pero Draco colocó su mano extendida hacia ella.

\- No… no te atrevas. Iremos con tus padres y seremos civilizados-

Caminaron hacia el gran salón, donde el señor y la señora Greengrass los esperaban para la hora del té

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¿estás seguro, Lucius?-

\- Completamente, no tenemos opción-

\- Siempre hay una opción-

\- Esta vez no la hay-

\- ¿Por qué no mejor huimos de aquí?-Narcissa lo abrazó fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

Estaban en su cuarto. Una cama grande y amplia de color crema. En la cabecera una ventana que iluminaba la habitación y dejaba ver la tarde morir. Lucius estaba con una túnica negra sobre su elegante traje del mismo color. Narcissa en cambio estaba con un vestido azul oscuro, de mangas caídas y detalles en plateado. Abrazaba a Lucius mientras este estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. En su regazo, Narcissa lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Era su escape, su lugar feliz, su lugar para estar juntos sin que nadie les dijera"_no muestren sus sentimientos", "son débiles si sienten algo", "el matrimonio es solo una sociedad para preservar la pureza de la sangre"_. Ellos no podían hacer eso. Se amaron desde el día que se vieron para la selección de casa del segundo año de Lucius y el primero de Narcissa. Se amaron y se comprometieron en el séptimo año del platino.

\- ¿Lucius?... ¿Lu?-

\- Dime Cissy-

\- ¿Aún me amas?-preguntó dudosa, mirándolo con los ojos aguados

\- Te amaba ayer, te amo hoy y te amaré aunque me muera-dijo besándola con cariño.

La abrazó con fuerza y respiró el aroma a lavanda.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?-preguntó conteniendo el llanto

\- Cómo olvidarlo. Fue el segundo día más feliz de mi vida… el primero, por si te lo preguntas-dijo con un tono de humor en su voz- fue cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa- Narcissa lo besó.

\- Entonces recuerdas tus votos-

\- Sí. Te prometí cuidarte, amarte, respetarte, y hacerte la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra. Te prometí protegerte y cuidar de nuestra familia-

\- Siento que no estás cumpliendo, Lu-dijo la mujer derramando amargas lágrimas.

\- Amor, mírame-dijo Lucius haciendo que Narcissa mirara profundamente a sus ojos grises-Los amo más que a mi vida. Draco y tu son mi vida, Cissy… sin él, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido-

\- Entonces por qué quieres hacer esto. Podemos irnos-

\- Estoy marcado, Cissy… sí nos vamos, nos mataran. Si ustedes dos se van, los encontrarán, porque me obligarán a ir a buscarlos por culpa de la marca y me harán matarlos. Esto es lo más seguro; mantenernos a su lado y esperar a que gane. Potter es un niño, no tiene oportunidad contra el Lord-

\- Pero Draco… prometiste protegerlo-

\- Cuando Draco nació y lo tuve entre mis brazos, pensé que la vida tenía un nuevo sentido y pensé que mostrándole lo frío que podía llegar a ser, él no me seguiría. Pensé que si era malo con él, me odiaría y se alejaría de mí. Salió todo al revés. Draco quiere seguir mis pasos y me tiene miedo… no es lo que quería-

\- Entonces aléjalo, mándalo lejos-

\- Ya no puedo. Él hará esto y será el mejor… él se salvará, Cissy-

\- No tiene sentido lo que dices-susurró Narcissa a punto de volver a llorar.

\- _¡Narcissa, Lucius!, ¡Vengan a jugar!-_ se escuchó la voz danzarina de Bellatrix.

\- Llegó-anunció con pánico Narcissa.

Se levantó del regazo de Lucius y corrió al tocador a retocarse el maquillaje con magia. Luego tomó aire y lo botó despacio para calmarse. Era una Malfoy y tenía que verse como tal, tal cual como le enseño su querida suegra Stella Malfoy. _Sé una piedra, se una piedra, por tu familia y por ti_, se repitió como un mantra para abrir los ojos y ver los ojos grises de Lucius mirándola con cariño.

Se dio vuelta y recibió los labios de su esposo.

\- Te amo, no lo olvides-

\- No lo olvido, también te amo, no lo olvides-

\- no lo olvido. No lo digas, es un secreto-

\- No lo diré-

* * *

_¡muchísimas gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que me costó mucho este capítulo. quería que quedara lo más coherentemente posible y creo que lo logré jejeje._

_muchos besos para todas y nos vemos el próximo domingo ^^_

_saludos_

_Alice~_

_PD: Pueden encontrarme en facebook como Alice Mlfy ^^_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

_Click si quieres que Draco te bese en medio de la calle_


	19. Chapter 19: Regalo de navidad

_¡Chicas!, ¡se me cae la cara de vergüenza! 20 días desde que no actualizo y me siento fatal, lo juro u.u _

_me importa un comino el dicho " las escusas agravan la falta" ¡YO EXPLICARÉ! estoy en un concurso, "el fic latinoamérica 2015" y estoy en un grupo exigente. he estado escribiendo un short fic y es por eso que me he demorado. estoy entre ese short fic, alma de muggle y una novela que estoy escribiendo (y pienso publicar), a parte que he estado preparando la presentación de la defensa de título (para las que no saben, soy profesora de castellano) así que espero me vaya bien. bue... esa es mi escusa u.u_

_me voy a Mendoza! sip, el miércoles ^^ espero que pueda escribir allá..._

_ya no las lateo más... _

_a leer_

_**Declaración: T**odos los personajes reconocibles, en el mundo de HP, de esta historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling. la trama es M**ÍA Y NO HAY PERMISO PARA PUBLICARLO EN OTRO SITIO... ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ CON COPYRIGHT INSCRITOS** asi que jejej, jodieron _

_:3_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Regalo de navidad**

Draco caminaba por el callejón Diagon. Llevaba a Mirack caminando a su lado, muy feliz y pendiente de su amo. Por dentro, Draco daba saltitos por las calles, tarareando "llegó la navidad" con la letra cambiada a "ya llegó la navidad, falalalala, lala lala, y el Lobito hará de Santa, falalalala lala lala, y regalos dará a los chicos, lalala lalala, la lala, Minou, Comadreja y Rayo, lalalala, la la la la"

El muchacho por fuera era una piedra. Mirack lo miraba y sonreía, él sabía lo que su amo estaba pesando y meneaba la cabeza feliz al recordar la canción que Draco había inventado en la navidad anterior, cuando Marick y Sannán reía con las ocurrencias del joven amo… cuando su familia aún estaba viva y él era un esclavo más en la mansión Malfoy.

Mirack miraba a su amo mientras entraba a una tienda de Quidditch y observaba con cuidado. Gracias a él estaba vivo y se lo agradecería hasta el final de su vida. Él daría la vida por su amo Draco, como Draco lo había hecho al enfrentarse a su madre.

Compraron un par de cosas para Harry, Ron, Theo y Blaise. Luego fueron a una joyería. Unos pendientes para Ginny y una pulsera para Pansy. Recordó que Astoria era parte de la jauría también así que se aventuró con un collar de oro blanco y una piedra color verde. Le quedaría espectacular, pensó. Pasó por el aparador de los anillos. Hermione ya tenía un anillo de compromiso, pero era mejor uno real. Miró a Mirack y este le movió la cabeza en negativa. Tenía razón. Tenía 16 años y la guerra estaba inminente. Tenía que tener cordura, no podía regalarle un anillo, no ahora. Sonrió y caminó con Mirack fuera de la tienda luego de pagar.

Llegaron a una librería. Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró a Mirack quien asentía feliz. Su elfo era el mejor de todos, definitivamente.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron a ver los títulos.

\- Amo, mire-llamó Mirack apuntando un libro en lo alto.

Draco observó la portada del libro viejo y negro. ¡Dulce Merlín, el libro que Hermione y Ginny buscaron por tanto tiempo! Y justo a tiempo, época navideña. Lo tocó con cuidado y lo reviso. Miró la parte de atrás y vio la palabra Fin antes del prólogo y se tranquilizó. ¡ESTE Sí QUE ERA UN REGALO PARA HERMIONE! Luego de tomar el libro, vio otro a su lado._ "magia ligeramente gris"_ Draco miró a todos lados… ¿a quién diablos se le ocurría ponerle un título así a un libro? Lo tomó, se veía viejo. No quiso abrirlo, pero fui al mostrador con Mirack y pagó por los dos libros. El vendedor, un viejo calvo y ojos adormilados solo dijo el precio de ambos libros sin necesidad de mirarlos.

Pasaron por el caldero chorreante. Draco miró a Mirack y trató de recordar un hechizo. Apuntó a Mirack con su varita y lo transfiguró en un niño de ojos celestes gigantes y cabello castaño. Sonrió y le dio la mano al elfo. Luego, pintó su cabello de castaño y salieron a Londres muggle. Quería comprar cigarrillos antes de volver a Hogwarts. Entre Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Comadreja y Rayo, sus suministros habían sido mermados.

Pasaron por una tienda de ropa. Vendían gorros de navidad y ropa de mujer, y luego sonrió. Entró con Mirack de la mano y compró tres. Dos rojos y uno color verde, el cual paso directo de la mano del vendedor a la cabeza de Mirack, quien sonreía ampliamente. Esa noche iba a ser épica.

* * *

Ginny ayudaba en la Madriguera, específicamente en la cocina. Molly corría de un lado a otro para tener todo listo y en esos momentos estaba en el tercer piso arreglando las habitaciones junto con Harry y Ron, quienes limpiaban los pisos del segundo y tercer nivel. Los gemelos estaban en la cocina ayudando con la carne junto, con Billy y su novia Fleur quienes ayudaban a Ginny, Charley exprimía naranjas para el almuerzo y Percy… pues, él solo miraba como si tuviese asco de estar sentado donde estaba. Ginevra torció el gesto ante esto último. La verdad era que Percy era lo menos parecido a todos ellos. Se creía lo mejor del mundo y se notaba que estaba disgustado. Fred, al parecer, pensaba lo mismo que Ginevra, así que se colocó al frente de Percy, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Si no te gusta estar aquí, vete… nadie te necesita- dijo el gemelo con el ceño fruncido. George levantó la varita y convocó un _Silencio_

\- ¿A no?- preguntó Percy levantándose. Billy y Charley se colocaron al lado de Fred- no creo que a Madre le de mucha alegría saber que el Único orgullo familiar se haya ido. Mírate Fred… eres un desastre, tú y tu clon. Dejaron el colegio en el último año, solo le trajiste problemas a mamá y ahora estás enredado con una san…-

\- ¡Cállate maldito bastardo!- gritó Fred golpeando de lleno la cara de Percy a lanzándose sobre él cuando este caía al suelo.

\- Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios- dijo Ginevra permitiéndose tres segundos de pánico y notando que Percy le enviaba un zurdazo en la nariz a su hermano- ¡YA BASTA PAR DE IMBÉCILES!- gritó; jamás había visto a su gemelo favorito actuar así- agradezcan que mamá está afuera y George haya insonorizado la habitación. Percy, en serio, si no quieres estar aquí, vete, o ve a ayudar a mamá o vete al living… no quiero peleas aquí- dijo la menor de las Weasley al más puro estilo Molly Weasley- y tú, Fred… buen trabajo-

Fred sonrió con suficiencia mientras le caía sangre por la nariz y Percy bufó frustrado, caminando hacia el living moviéndose la mandíbula y sacando la varita. George se acercó a su gemelo tratando de curarle la nariz.

Llamaron a la puerta. George fue a abrir mientras Ginevra hechizaba los utensilios con los que pelaba las verduras mientras curaba a su gemelo favorito.

George abrió la puerta. Una muchacha de cabello rojo oscuro estaba bien abrigada en la puerta, con pantalones y abrigo negro. Tras ella, un coche estaba estacionado. Tenía los ojos azules cielo y era muy blanca. A penas tenía un par de pecas en la nariz. George sonrió coqueto.

\- Hola, enfermera-dijo socarrón y acercándose.

\- Aléjate George- dijo la muchacha sonriendo y poniendo sus manos enguantadas de negro en el pecho del chico para detenerlo.

\- ¿George? ¿Y así te dices mi novia? ¡Soy Fred!-

\- A mí no me engañas… eres más gordo que Fred- dijo la muchacha alzando una ceja.

\- Ahora me dices gordo, Alicia... pasa- dijo dejándola entrar algo deprimido.

Apenas Alicia entró vio a Percy quien la miraba con desprecio y se perdía nuevamente en el periódico. Rodó los ojos y miró a su derecha, encontrándose con el caos en la cocina. Ahí, Fred estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia arriba.

\- Oh Dios santo- dijo llegando donde Fred y poniéndole la cabeza normal, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir- a menos que te quieras tragar la sangre, adelante, hazlo-dijo la muchacha arqueando una ceja, mirándolo. Fred sonrió.

Ginevra comenzó nuevamente su labor, a sabiendas que Alicia lo pondría en su lugar; luego la saludaría.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín Fred Weasley…-dijo enojada la pelirroja notando que la nariz estaba rota. Sacó su varita rápidamente-_¡Episkey!-_dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo que Fred soltara un fuerte alarido.

\- ¡Podrías ser más amable, mujer!- dijo cerrando los ojos que habían empezado a lagrimear.

\- Eso te pasa por pelear- dijo la muchacha limpiándole la nariz que tenía sangre con cuidado.

\- Te estaba defendiendo- musitó.

\- ¿Me intentaron llamar sangre sucia otra vez?- dijo tranquilamente aún en su labor

\- Sí… - dijo Fred. La muchacha besó los labios del gemelo sonriendo.

\- Gracias… pero no tienes que pelearte- susurró- yo ya me acostumbré, es solo una fea palabra.

\- ¿Qué fue ese grito?- preguntó Molly bajando la escalera. Fred se apresuró en limpiarse con la varita- ¿fue Fred o George?-preguntó.

\- Fue Fred. Se olvidó de irme a buscar a la entrada del pueblo y se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro.-

\- Bien hecho, hija-dijo Molly abrazando a la muchacha- lo siento mucho-

Alicia se hundió en el hombro de Molly y respiró hondo. Alicia Dávila era hija de Muggle y sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortífagos apenas una semana atrás.

\- Gracias…- dijo la muchacha sonriendo triste.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarnos a hacer la cena?, ¿Fred ya te presentó?- Alicia negro a lo último. Molly jaló la oreja de Fred- eres un desconsiderado-

Ginevra sonreía. Fred presentó a su novia a toda la cocina y saludó a los que ya conocía. La pelirroja sonrió más al pensar que le tocaría hacer lo mismo en la noche, cuando Bitter llegara.

* * *

Aquel día 24 había pasado rápido –gracias a Merlín— y sin darse cuenta, Draco estaba bañándose apresurado a las 6 de la tarde. Había quedado de ir por Astoria a las 7:30. Tenía todo listo. Su tenida muggle disfrazada, su mochila con lo necesario para unas vacaciones de navidad junto a sus amigos, como cada año.

El plan era simple, tal cual como todos los años. Se iría de casa diciendo que estaría con Zabini y sus amigos. Aunque ahora las cosas cambiaban. Contaban con que Isabella Zabini estuviese en la mansión italiana y no la que Blaise heredó de su padre en Londres, así que no habría problema. A demás, Mirack estaba con oídos en las cinco casas. La de Blaise, Theo, Pansy, la madriguera y la mansión Malfoy. Todo saldría bien.

Había pedido permiso a la familia Greengrass para que las dos semanas que quedaban de vacaciones, Astoria las pasara con él y sus amigos. Prometió con su alma cuidarla, pero como bien decía Astoria, a sus padres no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Para ellos, mientras más tiempo estuviera con Draco mejor… y si la embarazaba, como dijo Everet Greengras, mejor todavía. Draco sintió un escalofría a recordar al maldito que vendía a su hija como pedazo de carne. Se alegraba enormemente que Rayo estuviera con ella.

Mientras se vestía, pensó en el apodo que le había puesto Harry… Ángel… Ángel Black, sí, ella sería la hermana menor de Lobo Black, por si Percy estaba en casa, que era lo más probable. Cuando todo estuvo listo miró su buró. Dentro se encontraba la caja que el Hugo Granger le había regalado. Se aproximó y sin pensarlo demasiado se guardó el arma en la espalda, como Hugo le había enseñado y guardó municiones y el cartucho de repuesto en su bolsa expansible, donde estaban también los regalos y la ropa muggle que le había comprado a Astoria.

Salió de su cuarto vestido de un impecable negro. Mirack seguiría al platino cuando lo llamara, así que se quedó sentado en la cama de su amo Draco, moviendo los pies tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó al salón, su madre estaba leyendo y su padre bebía una copa de wisky de fuego.

\- Padre, madre, iré a buscar a Astoria- dijo. Narcissa sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Y dónde irás?- preguntó

\- A la mansión de Zabini, la que tiene aquí en Inglaterra. Ahí haremos una fiesta entre amigos, solo los más íntimos. Tenía pensado quedarnos las semanas que quedaran allá. Si quisieran contactarse conmigo, pueden enviar una lechuza o llamar a Mirack.-

\- No. No creo que queramos contactarnos contigo, Draco-dijo Lucius aún perdido en el fuego- lo que sí necesito es que vengas a penas te lo indiquemos. Te llamaremos, así que pone a tu elfo alerta-

\- De todas formas-continuó Narcissa caminando hacia su hijo y alisándole el traje- no creo que te llamemos, pero avísame cualquier cosa-

\- Si madre. Ya voy tarde, nos vemos- dijo besando la frente de su madre y caminando hacia la chimenea. Miró a su padre y alzo una ceja- padre…-Lucius asintió- mansión Greengrass-dijo Draco lanzando los polvos flu a la chimenea para aparecer en la estancia Greengrass.

Narcissa suspiró pesadamente y se sentó al lado de Lucius.

\- Feliz noche buena, Lu-susurró Narcissa.

\- Feliz noche buena, Cissy-dijo Lucius besando la cabeza de su esposa.

* * *

Draco llegó a casa de Astoria junto a una llamarada color verde. El salón estaba tan frio como de costumbre y solo el señor Greengrass estaba en el sillón, esperándolo.

\- Buenas noches, señor Greengrass-saludó cortésmente Draco- vengo por Astoria.

\- Sí… quisiera hablar contigo un momento, Draco- dijo Everet terminando su wisky de fuego

\- Usted dirá-dijo Draco preguntándose el porqué de la actitud tan despreocupada del padre de su, ahora, hermanita.

\- Draco… quiero pedirte un favor enorme-

\- Si puedo hacerlo…-

\- Quiero que embaraces lo más pronto que puedas a Astoria.-

Si Draco hubiese estado bebiendo o comiendo algo, de seguro se atragantaba… "_¡viejo de mierda!, es su hija por Merlín"_ el blondo lo quedó mirando con incredulidad mientras despotricaba contra aquél hombre horrible. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero no pudo más que respirar pesadamente.

\- Me va a disculpar, señor Greengrass…-

\- Everet-

\- … pero yo no pienso mancillar a Astoria- dijo Draco ignorando de manera estoica a aquel aborrecible hombre- ella es una niña y una muy buena niña como para que usted me la regale como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Quiero mucho a Astoria, es parte de mi más querido círculo de amistades y sé que debo casarme con ella. Y es por eso que la cuidaré y protegeré, con mi vida si es necesario.- dijo Draco ahora con la mueca de desdén en la cara, mirando a Everet Greengrass.

Everet Greengrass quedó mirando a su prospecto de yerno, sorprendido. Nunca pensó que el joven heredero Malfoy le hablara así. No pudo más que tragarse su orgullo y sonreír; no quería perder su posibilidad de juntar su fortuna –mermada por los años—con la de los Malfoy.

\- Otra cosa, espero que no le moleste, y honestamente en estos momentos no me importa; me llevaré a Astoria por el resto de las vacaciones. No estaremos en la mansión Malfoy, pero si quiere comunicarse con nosotros, puede llamar a mi elfo para entregarle alguna carta. Mirack- llamó Draco sin dejar de mirar a Everet. El elfo miró a su amo sonriendo, vestía una camisa blanca como siempre, y un chaleco sin mangas color verde. Draco desvió la vista del hombre y le habló a la criatura- si el señor Greengrass te llama, será exclusivamente para que te pase alguna carta que quiera entregarle a su hija. Pero no tiene permiso de venir a donde iremos, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

\- Sí amo-

\- ¿qué es entonces, lo que harás?-

\- Aceptar el sobre con la carta de la ama Astoria y llevársela, nada más-

\- Perfecto.- Draco miró a Everet- entonces, ¿dónde está mi novia?-

Everet Greengrass caminó hasta un cuarto cercano. Ahí las tres mujeres Greengrass estaban escuchando todo. Tory se sorbía la nariz mientras que Daphne miraba indiferente. La madre de las Greengrass estaba algo molesta… ¿de verdad esperaba que su hija de 15 años se embarazara? Era absurdo.

Draco sonrió a Astoria. No podía creer que esa chiquilla tuviese solo 15 años y parecer tan madura. La muchacha caminó con su túnica y una pequeña bolsa. Draco estiró sus brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo. Ella metió las manos por la túnica de Draco, sintiendo la chaqueta de cuero calientito que tenía su mejor amigo y algo duro en su espalda que no supo identificar. Draco miró a Mirack y este tomó la mano de Draco, desapareciendo de ahí.

Llegaron a la madriguera. El patio estaba con hielo. Draco se sacó la capa y la guardó en la mochila que llevaba, dejando ver sus jeans y su chaqueta de cuero. Luego sacó cuatro bolsas grandes, pasándole una a Mirack y otra a Astoria.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte eso? Mirack conjurará un biombo climatizado.-

Astoria rio al abrir la bolsa y ver unos vaqueros azul oscuro, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero café junto con un sweater de cuello alto negro. Se cambió y en diez minutos, estaba lista, con el cabello suelto y con las cosas listas.

\- La chaqueta me queda algo grande- dijo la muchacha sonriendo

\- Mejor, así no te andan viendo como pedazo de carne… perdón Astoria, pero me dio tanta rabia lo que dijo tu padre que…-

\- No te preocupes, Drake… estoy acostumbrada- dijo sonriendo triste.

Draco la abrazó y le dio un suave beso en la cien. Estiró su mano y tocó el cabello de Astoria. Este casi de inmediato comenzó a tornarse castaño, luego hizo lo mismo con el de él. Para su mala suerte, las puntas del cabello de Astoria quedaron rubias, dándole un estilo único. Torció el gesto, su magia aún no era tan poderosa para poder lograr el hechizo a la perfección, o quizás la chica tenía el cabello más largo.

Le entregó otra bolsa y los tres caminaron hacia la casa. Draco miró a Mirack que tenía su gorrito navideño color verde y recordó colocarle uno a Astoria, riendo, abrió la bolsa que tenía en las manos.

* * *

Eran las 7:30 de la noche del día 24 de diciembre y Molly organizaba todo junto con su hija y sus futuras nueras. Alicia y Fleur, quienes congeniaron de inmediato, comenzaron a preparar las verduras para la ensalada mientras que Ginny, junto a ellas, ayudaba con la guarnición para la carne que Molly estaba adobando. Tonks estaba con ellas y como era un desastre en la cocina, se encargó de pelar patatas y zanahorias para la ensalada de _"papas mayo"._ Su cabello estaba castaño, muy distinto al rosa chicle que siempre tenía.

\- Y cuéntanos, Tonks querida- dijo Molly sonriendo con picardía- tú y Lupín… ¿cuándo?-

\- Ah… - la muchacha bajó la cabeza y siguió pelando las patatas- él está bien, supongo.

Todas se miraron entre sí y miraron a Tonks, demasiado demacrada y con el cabello castaño, jamás la habían visto tan deprimida.

\- ¿De qué tiene miedo?- preguntó Ginny aun preparando la guarnición, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía.

\- De él mismo- dijo en un susurró

\- Pues… cggeo que está siendo un tanto estúpido- dijo Fleur con su particular acento- queggida, se le nota a leguas que está enamoggado de ti-dijo sonriendo y dejando la ensalada en segundo plano. Tonks la miró despacio- egges una peggsona bggillante, queggida, no tienes de qué temegg, él taggde o tempggano, se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti-

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo la mujer haciendo que su cabello se colocara rubio

\- De veggdad- dijo Fleur para volver a la ensalada

\- Yo que tú, lo agarro de un brazo, lo amarro a la cama y me lo violo-dijo distraída Alicia mientras miraba la ensalada.

Todas, sin excepción miraron a la pelirroja sin sangre Weasley impresionadas. Alicia abrió los ojos fijándose por primera vez en lo que había dicho y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas para mirar a Molly que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos de igual forma, en una exhalación de sorpresa inaudible

\- Lo siento… yo… es que como Lupín… lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

Nymphadora miró de igual manera. Su cabello se volvió rosa brillante y salió de la cocina, no sin chocar con un estante. Alicia miró a su suegra y esta rompió a reír junto con sus cuñadas.

\- No me digas que así conquistaste a mi hijo…- dijo Molly riendo- porque juro que te creería-

\- Pues… fue al revés-dijo Alicia riendo sonrosada. Las mujeres la miraron con susto- no me estoy quejando- aclaró riendo a lo que todas la siguieron.

Tonks caminó decidida hacia la sala. Tomó a Remus Lupín del brazo y caminó con él al segundo piso, arrastrándolo prácticamente.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa Nymphadora?!- dijo Remus sabiendo que le molestaría.

Tonks no habló hasta que entraron a la habitación de Ginny. Luego lo aportilló en la puerta y empinándose, lo besó. Remus estuvo a punto de dejarse ir, cuando la detuvo.

\- Nymphadora, detente. Esto está mal-

\- Di lo que quieras, pero te advierto, Remus Lupín, me importa un carajo que seas mayor que yo y créeme que me importa menos que un cigarrillo que seas licántropo, juro que esa parte animal me prende- y diciendo esto lo volvió a besar.

\- Por Merlín, Nymphadora- dijo aún para molestarla- ya te he dicho que no puede haber nada entre nosotros… ayer mismo hablamos de esto-

\- Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡NO- ME- IMPORTA!, ¡Quiero estar contigo, y no te dejaré ir de esta habitación hasta que te quedes conmigo!-dijo la muchacha con el cabello casi naranja- juro que no importa, y sé cómo defenderme, y sé cómo cuidarte si lo necesitas-susurró- y juro que no me interesa que me llames Nymphadora… de ti es de la única persona que no me molesta.- dijo tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía.

Lupín ya no tenía armas… se había enamorado de esa niña 13 años menor que él. Miró a un costado donde se encontraba la ventana. Tenía 35 años y la única persona por la que había sentido algo, era por esa chiquilla de cabellos color arcoíris. Sonrió y miró a Tonks. Tenía sus manos puestas en las muñecas de Lupín aprisionándolo a la pared. Él se agachó un poco y buscó sus labios. La metamorfomaga se sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Era la primera vez que el licántropo la besaba y era tan dulce… sintió que desfallecía cuando las manos de Lupín la tomaron de la cintura y la elevaron a su altura.

\- Júrame que no te importa- dijo Lupín sobre los labios de Tonks

\- Juro por mi vida, que no me importa… de verdad que siento muchas cosas por ti, y ninguna de ellas es miedo- dijo en un susurro- te quiero, Remus, lo juro.

\- ¿Puedo tenerte como regalo de navidad?- pregunto.

\- Solo si es de forma permanente, porque tenía la idea de amarrarte a la cama y violarte como plan de emergencia- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo reír a Lupín para volverla a besar.-

* * *

\- y_a llegó la navidad, falalarala, lara lala, y los Black hará de Santa, falalarala lara lala-_

\- ¿qué diablos es ese cántico?- preguntó Percy desde la sala escuchando la voz de una mujer y la de un chico acercándose.

\- ¡LOBO!- gritaron Harry y Ron corriendo a abrir la puerta

\- _y regalos darán a los chicos, larala larala, larala_-canto Draco desafinado_\- Minou, Comadreja y Rayo, laralarala, la la la la-_ terminó de cantar Draco abriendo los brazos, recibiendo a Harry y a Ron.- ¡feliz navidad!- dijo el castaño sonriendo

Los chicos rieron ante la ocurrencia de aquel muchacho pálido como la nieve y el gorro muggle navideño, junto a la chica castaña a su lado y el elfo doméstico.

\- Pasen, pasen, no se queden en la nieve- invitó Ron- hola Mirack, tanto tiempo.

\- Señor Weasley, un gusto verlo- dijo Mirack estrechando su manita con la de Ron- Harry Potter, un placer- dijo repitiendo el gesto. Draco sonreía con la caballerosidad de su elfo- debo irme, amo, cualquier cosa, llámeme, estaré pendiente de su casa.

\- Por favor, Mirack… también tienes que estar pendiente de Theo, Pansy y Blaise, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- ¿Y la ama Hermione?-

\- Ella ya sabe aparecerse, si tiene algún problema, te llamará-

\- Si señor- Y chasqueando los dedos, desapareció.

\- Qué bueno que vinieron de castaños- dijo Ron- Percy está en la sala- susurró

\- No te preocupes, que sabemos que hacer.- dijo Draco guiñando los ojos.

Entraron a la sala y todos sin excepción saludaron a los recién llegados. Por supuesto excepto por uno. Percy miraba a los recién llegados intrigado.

\- Familia Weasley, les presento a mi hermanita, Ángel Black- dijo presentando a Astoria quien sonreía del brazo de Harry

\- ¿Black?- preguntó Percy.

Toda la casa se quedó en silencio. Alicia, que no conocía a ambos castaños, miraba intrigada, sabía que había visto la cara de ese castaño de ojos grises, pero no sabía de dónde. Ginny llegó a su lado, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza; ella le contaría después.

\- Sí, soy Lobo Black, amigo de Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos desde los 12…-

\- Y novio de Hermione- dijeron los gemelos de manera cantarina.

\- ¿Eres parte de la honorable familia Black?- preguntó intrigado aun. Draco achinó los ojos.

\- No. Soy hijo de muggle- dijo sonriendo. Astoria lo miró atentamente; no sabía que su personaje sería una hija de muggle.

\- Ah… y eres el novio de Hermione, ¿no?... tal para cual-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Fred adelantándose a la multitud.

\- Fred… calma- llamó Alicia.

\- Nada, hermano… ambos son del mismo tipo de sangre… se llevarán bien con tu… ¿novia?-

Draco pudo notar que Fred tenía muchas ganas de pelear, y la verdad que él también, pero Molly estaba realmente mortificada por lo que veía.

\- Sí, soy el novio de Hermione…- dijo Draco acercándose- y me importa una mierda que gente como tú, insinúe que somos "sangre sucia" ¿sabes por qué?... porque me siento orgulloso de lo que soy y créeme que Hermione, mi hermana e incluso la novia de Fred, que aún no tengo el honor de conocer, también. No le des más vergüenza a tu madre y deja de decir estupideces…-

Todos quedaron atónitos. Molly Weasley miró a lobo y caminó hacia él, tomándolo por el brazo. Draco la miró y sonrió a la mujer rechoncha y colorina que lo miraba con cariño.

\- Llegan justo para la cena. Me alegro mucho que pudiesen venir, Lobo, Ángel.-

\- El gusto es nuestro, tía Molly- dijo Astoria sonriendo.

Draco tomó los regalos y los dejó bajo el árbol y se dirigió a la cocina Weasley. En el camino, se topó con la pelirroja novia de Fred.

\- Tú no eres un hijo de muggle, ¿no es así?- preguntó la muchacha alzando una ceja- yo te conozco… he leído mucho de tu familia, ¿o me equivoco?-

\- Creo que te equivocas- dijo Draco sonriendo con confusión.

\- Sí. Eres Black, se te nota desde lejos… eres Draco Malfoy Black, ¿no es así?- susurró la pelirroja. Draco no se inmutó.

\- No sé de qué hablas-

\- Sí lo sabes- Alicia lo miró con detenimiento. Luego sonrió- comprendo que te escondas, y más aquí con esa pesadilla que es Percy… no te preocupes. Ginny me contará… solo quería sacarme la espinita y a pesar de que eres muy buen oclumante, no puedes ocultar el brillo en tus ojos cuando te dicen una verdad…-

Y caminó hacia la cocina. Draco miró la espalda de la muchacha y trató de recordar en dónde la había visto. Sentía que la conocía o había hablado con ella… pero dónde.

La cena se llevó a cabo con normalidad. A las 11:00 de la noche todos estaban comiendo el postre que Fleur había hecho. Un _Bavaroise_ de frambuesa que fue idolatrado por todos en la mesa.

Percy estaba aburrido con la situación. El hecho de compartir la mesa con tanta gente sin clase le repugnaba. Por eso es que vivía solo y el dinero que ganaba en el ministerio de transporte mágico le alcanzaba para vivir mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez vivió en aquella casa llena de precariedades. Escuchaba atentamente como los amigos de sus hermanos ―Harry y los hermanos Black― comentaban algunas situaciones jocosas. Miró extrañamente a Lobo. Tenía las raíces muy claras y su hermana también. Tonks, quien estaba al lado de Draco, tomó su mano y le hizo mirarla, colocando su cabello rubio y cambiándolo nuevamente a rosa. Este se disculpó y salió un momento. Astoria lo siguió unos minutos después. Luego volvió el muchacho con su castaño perfecto nuevamente y luego llegó su hermana.

\- Bueno, madre, debo marcharme- dijo Percy sin poder aguantar un minuto más.

\- Pero hijo, aún no son las doce-

\- Saldré con Audrey hoy. Me invitaron a pasar navidad con ellos- dijo levantándose.

\- ¿Audrey?, ¿tienes novia?, ¿cuándo la presentarás?-

\- ¿para qué? Para que me pongan en vergüenza? No gracias…- dijo con desdén, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

Percy los miró con suficiencia y abrió la puerta del frente. Caminó por el sendero y desapareció.

Molly cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Billy y Charley la abrazaron y ella dio golpecitos amorosos en las manos de sus hijos que la rodeaban.

\- Estoy bien, muchachos… él…- suspiró- él terminará por comprender, que la familia es lo primero- dijo cansada.

Todos pasaron a la sala, donde el gran árbol de navidad estaba adornado bellamente. Alicia contaba cómo eran las navidades Muggles y en qué consistían. Luego miró maliciosa a Draco y Astoria y sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo la pasan los Black en su casa?- preguntó sonriendo.

\- Ya basta, Alicia- dijo Fred haciendo que se sentar en sus piernas y sacando su varita, apuntó a Lobo- _Finite Incantatem-_ dijo y el cabello de Draco comenzó a tornarse de su rubio platinado normal. Harry hizo lo mismo con Astoria que estaba sentada a su lado, mostrando su cabello rubio.

\- Yo sabía que eras tú, Malfoy… pero no entiendo qué ocurre-

\- Dijiste que Mini Weasley te contaría…- dijo alzando los hombros- ella es Astoria Greengrass- presentó al resto de los Weasley- según sus padres y los míos, mi novia- dijo riendo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Molly

Draco comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido. La llegada de su padre y lo extraño que había sido. Lupín comentó que sería bueno denunciarlo, pero Tonks hizo reflexionar al licántropo, diciendo lo peligroso que sería eso para su tía y su primo.

La relación que tenían Tonks y Draco era muy estrecha. Desde que se habían conocido hacían un par de años, se habían vuelto los mejores primos-hermanos de la historia. Ella amaba a su primo y él, al no tener nunca una familia, se refugió en su prima para tener algo de cariño fraterno con solo catorce años. Desde ese momento, Tonks era como su hermana mayor y ella se encargaba de cuidar lo que más podía a su hermano por derecho.

\- _¡Alooooo!-_ se escuchó desde afuera, con una voz inconfundible. Draco sonrió y corrió a abrir. Ya eran las 12:30 y nadie se había dado cuenta.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione sonrió al ver quien la recibía. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Draco en su cintura y la nariz fría de su novio en el cuello, mientras la elevaba a su altura y la entraba a la casa, riendo por el arrebato del Slytherin. Todos comenzaron a desearse feliz navidad y a abrazarse, al darse cuenta de la hora. Fue una grata sorpresa darse cuenta de que Lupín besaba a Tonks cálidamente, haciendo que las féminas de la casa gritaran con nervios y Fred, Harry, Ron y George las imitaran levantando un pie y poniendo sus al costado de su cara, para luego reír ante las caras asesinas de todas.

\- ¡Que adorable!- dijo Draco aun abrazando a Hermione- Lupín, si rompe el corazón de mi hermana, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no serán buenas.

Todos comenzaron a reír y volvieron a sentarse. De un momento a otro, Mirack apareció con Pansy de la mano. Esta se notada afectada y miró a todas partes. Su respiración era desenfrenada, jadeante. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio mirándolo todo hasta que dejó de jadear y volvió a respirar normalmente para luego mirar nuevamente a todos. Cuando Ron reaccionó, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros. Pansy dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos y gruesas lágrimas cayeron seguidas de espasmos de pánico y tristeza.

\- ¿Mamba, qué paso?- preguntó Hermione llegando a su lado. Ron la abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Mi… mi padre- Pansy hipaba-… quería… marcarme… y… y entré en pánico y llamé a Mirack… oh Merlín- Pansy se dio vuelta y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Ron mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Toda la sala se sintió horrorizada por lo que aquella extraña de cabello negro y túnica del mismo color decía. Mirack miró a su amo con las orejas levantadas y desapareció. Segundos después, llegó Theodore Nott, notoriamente asustado. Todos supieron exactamente lo que le había pasado; lo mismo que a Pansy. Un segundo después, Mirack desapareció y volvió con un Blaise despreocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno sonriendo.

Theo estaba sentado junto con Pansy. A su lado estaba Ron y al de Theo estaba Draco.

\- que alguien me diga qué diablos pasa, me están poniendo nervioso.- dijo juntando las cejas.

Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Qué haremos, Draco?- preguntó Pansy en un susurro audible. Lupín estaba en la chimenea conectándose con Kingsley Shacklebolt, mientras que Tonks le había enviado un patronus a Dumbledore para avisar lo ocurrido y pedir que fueran a la madriguera.

\- Ustedes deben resistirse lo más posible. Son sus padres los que los marcarán ¿no? Pues digan que será cuando salgan del curso… luego se esconden. No creo que sea tan importante que ustedes sean mortífagos, ¿o sí?

\- Mi padre tiene que convertirme o le harán daño…- Theo torció el gesto. Luego sonrió- que lo maten si es necesario, no me interesa. Me escaparé hasta que todo acabe… señora Weasley. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Theodore Nott, soy amigo de la jauría y lamento toda esta situación.-

\- Soy Pansy Parkinson- dijo Pansy en un susurro- soy la novia de Ron- dijo la muchacha sonriendo sonrosada.

\- Bienvenidos, hijos- dijo Molly entregándoles una taza de té.

Mirack apareció con los ojos nublados en lágrimas.

\- Oh amo… su padre lo busca…- dijo el pobre elfo con la voz rota.

Todos sabían qué vendría ahora. Draco estaba impactado. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y Mirack convocó su túnica. Se la colocó mientras que Hermione se ocupaba de ordenar su cabello.

\- ¿Qué harás?-

\- Me resistiré, Minou… tendrán que ponerme bajo la maldición _imperius _ para que acepte la marca-

\- ¡No!- dijo Tonks acercándose- no lo permitas, primo…- los presentes la quedaron mirando como si la chica de cabello de chicle realmente se hubiese vuelto loca- si estas bajo el _imperius_ no será nada seguro tenerte en la orden… ¿comprendes?... si no tienes otra opción, toma la marca- dijo Nymphadora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Amo…-

\- toma- dijo Draco entregándole el arma de fuego a Tonks quien lo miró asustada

\- ¡Vete ya, Draco!- gritó Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos y el arma segura en sus manos.

Draco los miró asustados. Cerró los ojos un segundo y colocó su máscara de frialdad. Tomó la mano de Mirack y desapareció.

Un segundo después estaba en la mansión, en el gran salón. Un rayo verde atravesó la sala.

\- _Avada kedavra-_ se escuchó una voz parecida a un siseo antes de que el rayo verde impactara en el cuerpo de Mirack, mandándolo lejos de su mano que aún tenía sujeta.

Draco desvió la vista de su frente y siguió la trayectoria del _avada_ lanzado. Sentía la mano derecha vacía y volteó la cabeza. Ahí estaban su pequeño elfo vestido de chaleco verde, camisa blanca y pantalón negro tirado en el piso, con los ojos fijos en el techo, sin vida. Draco quiso correr a su lado, abrazarlo y llevarlo lejos de ese horror, sin embargo se volteó lentamente. Frente a él estaban sus padres. Su madre cerca de la chimenea, su padre a su lado y al lado de él, El- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado. "_ qué hermoso regalo me han dado, padres" _ pensó Draco aún con su mente cerrada y mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que le había dado la vida.

* * *

**_OMG APARECIÓ VOLDY! _**

_espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y haya quedado con las emociones correctas u.u me cuesta esto de las emociones tristes... será que yo soy muy happy? pues no creo... tal vez soy muy romanticona pa' mis cosas y por eso no pueda escribir triste ;O; me echarán del concurso! buaaa_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

_click para que Fred, draco, harry, cualquiera, se pelee por ti para defenderte ;_;_


	20. Chapter 20: marcados y Masacrados

hola a todas! me alegro que estén aquí aún ejeje. les contaré que ya tengo fecha para mi exámen de Tesis; 27 de marzo. ojalá que me vaya bien y necesito todos sus ánimos!

lamento mucho lo de Mirack... era necesario u.u lo siento de verdad.

comentarios sin cuenta! :D

**Salesia, **lo siento, no me equivoqué... realmente murió u.u

T**rixie Malfoy,** no te preocupes si llegó tarde. lo importante es que llegó, muchas gracias (L)

**Di: **sip. se vienen cosas tristes :(

Creo que son todos los sin cuenta registrada.

no lateo mas... A LEER!

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles del mundo de HP son de exclusiva creacion de JKR, sin embargo, la trama es mía y no hay permiso de publicarla en otro foro. solo yo puedo ocuparme de eso. di NO al plagio :3

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Marcados y masacrados**

Draco bajó la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión; estaba atrapado. Tenía que estar en el juego, así que luego de la reverencia se acercó a sus padres con su máscara de frialdad.

\- Bienvenido, Draco- dijo el Lord tenebroso sonriendo. Draco lo miró de nuevo y agachó la cabeza- supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí-

\- No muy bien, mi señor, pero supongo que quiere informes de lo que he estado haciendo en Hogwarts…-

\- No, querido muchacho- dijo Voldemort- vengo por algo más importante.-

Una risa histérica se escuchó tras aquel hombre descalzo y de negro que tenía en frente; la risa inconfundible de su _queridísima_ tía Bella.

Draco no era un muchacho tonto. Comprendía perfectamente el porqué de haberlo llamado; no había otro motivo: lo marcarían. Jugaría todas sus cartas, estaba convencido que su inexperiencia le ayudaría a clamar por su brazo.

\- Me he fijado del gran potencial mágico que tienes… lo veo por tu _oclumancia-_ acotó aquel ser que tenía en frente- sin embargo, me gustaría que me mostraras tu mente, que la abrieras para mí-

Debía demostrar "lealtad", debía mantener seguro a su madre y a Hermione. Abrió su mente para mostrarle solo lo que el Lord tenebroso quería ver. Mostró los insultos de años anteriores al trio dorado, mostró el año fingiendo frente a Hogwarts, mostró el armario evanescente. Lo demás lo dejó muy guardado, casi imperceptiblemente; le dolía la cabeza, pero mantuvo el temple de acero que lo caracterizaba. Cuando sintió que Voldemort salía de su cabeza volvió a agacharla en una pequeña reverencia.

\- Muy bien, muchacho, muy bien- siseó Voldemort- estira tu brazo izquierdo.-

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendido.

\- Mi señor… creí que me marcaría a final del curso-

\- ¿Cuestionas mis decisiones, joven Malfoy?- preguntó calmado Voldemort al momento que Bellatrix inhalaba aire sorprendida por la insolencia de su sobrino.

\- Jamás, mi señor; solo me sorprende- contestó Draco

\- Pues tómalo como un regalo de navidad.-

Voldemort tenía su mano levantada en su dirección. Lucius se colocó tras Draco para llevarlo frente al lord. ¡¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?! Mirack ya no estaba para sacarlo de ahí… oh Mirack. Estaba perdido. Un escalofrío lo trajo a la fría realidad.

\- Sube el brazo o te haré un _imperius_, Draco- susurró Lucius sonriendo.

Draco teniendo los ojos fijos en los rojos de Voldemort, estiró su brazo izquierdo lentamente. Daba gracias al cielo de que el hechizo desilusionador aún estuviera en su muñeca. Voldemort apretó la punta de la varita en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco, quien no pudo evitar soltar pequeño quejido.

La calavera se formó lenta y dolorosamente. Miles de puntitos negros aparecían en el antebrazo del platino quien no podía más que aguantarse el dolor punzante. La calavera fue terminada, sin embargo, la varita de Voldemort seguía ahí. La calavera abrió la boca y de ella emergió la serpiente que se enredó en su brazo hasta llegar casi a la muñeca donde tenía los cueritos que los unía por sangre al alma de sus amigos.

Estaba hecho. Aquella calavera horrenda de la que salía una serpiente estaba estampada en su brazo, al igual que el de su padre… al igual que el de su madre; si tan solo ella estuviera liberada de aquella maldición… La marca dolía horrores, era como cuando se había quemado con aceite hirviendo al intentar freír pollo en casa de… "_¡Ciérrate, carajo!"_ se gritaba mentalmente.

Voldemort sonreía y haciendo un asentamiento de cabeza dio un paso atrás.

\- Ya eres un mortífago, siéntete orgulloso de ello- dijo aquel hombre horrendo.

\- Sí, mi Lord- dijo Draco colocando su brazo izquierdo en el pecho y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Bien. Supe que estabas en una fiesta con tus amigos… ¿Quiénes estaban?-

\- Pues… estábamos Zabini, mi novia Astoria y yo. Pansy y Theo llegaron más tardes con ayuda de Mir… elfo.- se corrigió- Ellos lo llamaron para poder trasladarse más rápido, supongo…-

\- Pues te diré que esos dos se escaparon. No quisieron la marca- Draco levantó la cabeza haciéndose el sorprendido- … pero no importa, no importa, hoy estoy de buen humor… déjalos, sus padres se encargarán de ellos, además, a ti no te compete, eran sus padres los que querían convertirlos, no yo. ¿De qué me sirven unos niños inexpertos?- bufó; Draco dio gracias al cielo y a Mirack mentalmente- Cuando quiero algo, lo hago personalmente- explicó Voldemort mostrando sus afilados dientes- ve y diviértete, no te necesitaré más que en Hogwarts-

Draco hizo una última reverencia; sus padres lo imitaron y el Lord tomó de la cintura a Bellatrix y desapareció.

el joven nuevo mortífago cerró los ojos. Narcissa al verse librada de la presencia de Voldemort, corrió a su hijo y lo abrazó. Luego miró a Lucius quien miraba el fuego fulgurar de manera tenue.

\- Estarás contento, padre- dijo Draco con los dientes apretados- ahora soy un mortífago como tú-

\- ¿No es acaso eso lo que querías?- preguntó Lucius perdido en las llamas.

Draco se soltó de su madre sin antes besarle la cabeza. Luego caminó hacia el cuerpo de Mirack, cerró los ojos del elfo y lo tomó en sus brazos. Tomó su capa y envolvió a su amigo, al más leal de todos, al que estuvo con él desde que tenía 11 años y que compartió casi toda su infancia. El dueño del poder de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad… solo esperaba que su sangre siguiera teniéndole aprecio. Miró a su padre y caminó a la chimenea.

\- No, padre… lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no quería marcarme… mátame si quieres, padre… pero yo no comparte el ideal del mestizo- dijo Draco con rabia en los ojos y en la voz- sin embargo, estaré con ustedes hasta el final; mi propósito principal para esto fue, es y siempre será mi SANTA madre- dijo Draco sin rastro de malicia en su voz. Miró a Narcissa- te amo madre, más que nada en este mundo… y por ti pelearé… y tú- dijo Draco mirando a su conmocionado y demacrado padre- hasta que no te arrodilles frente a nosotros pidiéndonos perdón por todo el daño que nos has hecho, te prohíbo volver a llamarme hijo, así como yo dejaré de llamarte padre, Lucius Malfoy- dijo con los dientes apretados. Las cosas alrededor comenzaron a temblar y las luces a parpadear. Draco se dio cuenta de esto, entró a la chimenea y lanzó el polvo flu- mansión Zabini- y desapareció.

Narcissa miró a su esposo con la boca abierta y los ojos achinados, exasperada; no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se dio media vuelta y caminó escaleras arriba, dejando a un aturdido Lucius solo con su miseria.

* * *

Draco abrazaba el cuerpo de Mirack dentro de su manta. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mantener la calma. Miraba la chimenea. La casa Weasley estaba protegida y la Red Flu de la madriguera no estaba conectada a la mansión Zabini. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

\- Dobby- llamó con la voz entrecortada. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a llamar- Dobby, ¿me escuchas? Necesito tu ayuda-

El elfo de ojos celestes como los de Mirack apareció frente a Draco. El muchacho sonrió al verlo… luego se agachó y quedó frente a frente con Dobby.

\- Joven Malfoy, ¿qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?- preguntó el elfo con natural felicidad.

Draco, Mirack y Dobby siempre habían tenido una relación de amistad. Dobby, al ser mayor, era el elfo doméstico de Lucius, pero prefería estar con Draco y Mirack; es mucho más simple cuando te tratan bien, se decía el elfo.

\- Necesitamos ir a la madriguera, necesito que me lleves- pidió con cuidado para no romperse- Mirack ya no puede- susurró tragando grueso.

Dobby comprendió entonces qué llevaba el menor de los Malfoy en sus brazos cubierto con su capa de invierno. Lágrimas por montones comenzaron a brotar y el sollozo despacio del elfo se hizo presente. Draco posó su mano en el pequeño hombro de Dobby, quien lo miró sorprendido.

\- De verdad, necesitamos irnos- susurró.

Sin pensarlo más, Dobby tomó la muñeca de la mano que Draco tenía en su hombro y desapareció.

Aparecieron en la entrada de la casa, el aún acuclillado frente a Dobby. No tenía las fuerzas para caminar y el brazo le ardía horrores.

\- ¡HAAAAARRYYYYYYYYY!- gritó Draco desde la entrada, con la voz rota.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, primero despacio, luego con los dientes apretados con el fin de que no saliera sonido de su boca, luego apretó los labios para que no los vieran temblar. Sabía que era de débiles llorar, sabía que _no debía_ mostrar sus emociones… pero Mirack había muerto… SU AMIGO había muerto. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, y estaba seguro que sus amigos podrían comprender esa salida de madre emocional.

El elegido abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Draco abrazado al bulto entre su brazo derecho y parte del izquierdo. Harry se acercó a Dobby quien estaba cabizbajo llorando amargamente; comprendió todo. Tocó el hombro de Dobby y le indicó que entrara, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

\- ¿Puedes hablar, Draco?- preguntó el azabache con cuidado. Draco movió la cabeza en negativo tras aclararse la nariz; aún miraba el bulto entre sus brazos y temblaba en un silencioso llanto- mató a Mirack… - afirmó Harry. Draco abrazó más el cuerpo de su elfo confirmando lo dicho-¿te marcó?- Draco afirmó con su cabeza- tu padre- afirmó nuevamente. Draco lo miró en ese instante.

\- Lo vi, hermano- dijo el platino con los ojos rojos- vi al maldito y él mismo me marco- con los dientes apretados se levantó de la incómoda posición y miró a su elfo- y mató a Mirack de paso- susurró.

Harry solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendido. Voldemort había marcado a Lobo, no creía que eso pudiese ocurrir. Conmocionado, llevó a Draco a la parte trasera de la casa y caminaron cerca del lago, ahí invocó unas palas y dejando el cuerpo de Mirack a un lado, comenzaron a cavar en silencio.

Harry sabía que Draco jamás haría el horrendo ritual de encoger la cabeza de sus elfos y guardarlas en el sótano, no, eso jamás. El nuevo mortífago cavaba sin parar y no se detuvo hasta que la tumba estuvo de una profundidad adecuada. Unos brazos pequeños rodearon su cintura. Hermione estaba tras de él, consolándolo en silencio. Draco se volteó y besó su cabeza para abrazarla.

\- Hacer frio, toma- dijo la muchacha entregándole la chaqueta de cuero.

Draco sonrió y se la colocó, primero el brazo izquierdo― que aún quemaba― y luego el derecho. Miró tras de su novia. Todos los invitados de la casa estaban ahí, a ellos le sumaba Dobby ―que había llegado con él― Dumbledore, Alastor y Kingsley. Sonrió ante estos últimos y camino hacia Mirack.

Draco tomó a su elfo con el brazo derecho y se arrodilló frente a su tumba. Lo depositó con cuidado. Lo miró un instante y derramó sobre él un par de lágrimas. Luego, y con ayuda de Harry, tapó la tumba.

No hubo palabras, pero todos ahí presentes tenían en sus mentes un agradecimiento infinito hacia aquel elfo que arriesgó su vida y todo lo que tenía para que su amo y sus amigos estuvieran a salvo; luchando hasta el último momento. Draco susurró un _"gracias amigo"_ y se levantó de su sitio, ayudado por Harry, quien lo abrazó por los hombros. A su lado llegaron Ron quien también lo abrazó y Hermione quien lo abrazó por la espalda.

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio. Aquella noche de navidad definitivamente había sido la más triste de todas en la madriguera. Mientras Ginny le entregaba una tasa de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a Draco, Alastor hablaba acaloradamente con Dumbledore y Kingsley en la cocina, con ellos también estaban Molly y Arthur Weasley junto a Lupín y Tonks.

\- ¡Es un mortífago, Albus!, no puede estar aquí- gritaba ojo loco haciendo movimientos con sus manos, enfatizando su sentir.

\- Si, tienes razón, Alastor- dijo Dumbledore con su habitual calma- sin embargo, el joven Malfoy es parte de la orden del fénix desde principio de año. Él ha decidido ser parte… y ahora que está marcado, es un buen doble agente-

\- ¡Pero profesor!- alegó Tonks- ¡es un niño! Mi primo tiene 16 años apenas-

\- Y es un muchacho de lo más valiente, Nymphadora- dijo Dumbledore mientras el cabello de color chicle de Tonks cambiaba a naranja- además, él quiso estar en la orden.-

\- ¡Es un mortífago!, yo mismo vi cómo era con sus compañeros, me sorprende que esté aquí- alegó una vez más Alastor.

\- Lobo es amigo de los chicos desde los 11 años, Alastor- dijo Molly subiendo la voz- Draco "Lobo" Malfoy es también, como lo es Hermione y Harry, uno de mis hijos… ¡Así que no lo llames mortífago pues no ha matado a nadie!- alegro la mujer colocándose muy roja de repente.- es un excelente chico y todo lo que hizo desde que entró a Hogwarts es guardar las apariencias y cuidar a los que considera sus hermanos del desquiciado de su padre-

Irrumpieron en la cocina. Harry entró primero, siendo seguido por los más jóvenes, incluyendo al nuevo mortífago, aún con su brazo izquierdo en el pecho, ocultando aquella horrible marca. Molly se levantó y fue donde el alto muchacho.

\- ¿Aún te duele, Hijo?-pregunto mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Draco. Este la rechazó de inmediato- Lobo- susurró Molly sorprendida.

\- No me mal interprete, tía Molly- dijo Draco con el semblante duro- es solo que es horrible y…- Draco bajó la mirada y suspiró. Su cabello comenzó a caer por su frente, causa de la gravedad- usted es pura… es buena… y no quiero que se manche con esta cosa- dijo con los dientes apretados. Molly lo abrazó y él aceptó el gesto con el brazo derecho

\- Déjennos solos con Malfoy- dijo Kingsley, quien no había abierto la boca, mas había escuchado todo con suma atención.

\- Queremos unirnos a la orden- interrumpieron Fred y George al lado de Alicia, quien asentía fehacientemente junto al resto de los presentes.

\- No… mis hijos no estarán en esta guerra- dijo Molly abrazando más fuerte a Draco.

\- Mamá… ya estamos en ella- dijo Billy sonriendo triste.

\- Yo estoy con Harry, mamá- dijo Ron firme- quiéranlo o no, ya somos grandes.

\- Pues… si es lo que quieren…- dijo Dumbledore sacando un pedazo de pan con pasas de la mesa- sin embargo… el señor Zabini, la señorita Parkinson, la señorita Lovegood- (que no se encuentra pero estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo con ustedes), la señorita Weasley y el señor Nott, no podrán ingresar a la orden.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- medio gritaron los aludidos.

\- Ustedes sirven más en el colegio, entrenando a los más pequeños- dijo el anciano director guiñándoles un ojo.

Los muchachos se miraron y sonrieron. Molly regañó a Dumbledore mientras que Tonks abrazaba a su primo.

\- Necesitamos hablar con el joven Malfoy- pidió Alastor muy decidido una vez más- por favor, salgan todos. Solo nos quedaremos Lupín, Dumbledore y Kingsley-

Draco hizo un movimiento afirmativo a Moody y el resto salió. Solo quedaron al último, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

\- Draco…-

\- Vete, Minou… esto dolerá, así que vente, por favor-

\- Pero-

\- ¿Harry?- pidió Draco. El pelinegro tomó a su amiga de los hombros y salieron de la cocina.

Hermione se soltó de Harry al salir.

\- Me parece absurdo que lo dejemos ahí… ¡todos aquí sabemos que Draco es un buen chico!-

\- Pero tienen que estar seguro- alegó Tonks caminando hacia un sillón. Sacó entonces el arma que Draco le había confiado y comenzó a mirarla sin ver, con cuidado de no apretar nada- es peligroso que un mortífago sepa la ubicación de los cuarteles de la orden… Draco conoce el 12 de Grimmauld place, esta casa y la casa de mi madre… ¿comprenden lo delicado de la situación?- preguntó Tonks bajando la mirada.

Hermione se sentó ofuscada en el sillón. Por una parte, tenía claro que tenían que asegurarse de la lealtad de Draco… mal que mal, su familia era leal a Voldemort, pero por otra parte, le daba rabia que dudaran de él… aunque los comprendía. Se revolvió la cabeza mientras colocaba sus codos en las rodillas cuberas por su pantalón azul oscuro de jeans y se despeinó más. Su cabello cayó por gravedad hasta casi llegar al piso. Respiraba rápido para tratar de controlar sus pensamientos y las divagaciones de su mente, que corrían de una idea hacia otras; pensó en llevarse a Draco al mundo muggle y mandar todo al diablo. Pensó en hacerse pasar por otra persona y hacerse mortífaga para estar con Draco. Pensó en dejar las cosas tal cual estaban y en todas se preguntaba: ¿qué pasaría si Voldemort nunca hubiese existido? … y su respuesta siempre era la misma… ¡maldito cara de serpiente!

\- Tranquila, Hermione, todo se arreglará- dijo la voz de Alicia.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos de plato… ¡claro! Esa voz era inconfundible, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

\- ¡Tu… tu eres Alice de código 2059!- no era un pregunta… la apuntó y luego sonrió. Alicia imitó el gesto y asintió con la cabeza

\- Este no es momento, pero sí- dijo la pelirroja- la verdad es que esto de estar en la "prensa" por decirlo así- dijo mientras hacía énfasis con sus dedos- nos ayuda muchísimo. Las noticias me llegan a mi primero antes que a la orden, es por eso que quiero unirme-

\- Pero debes estar protegida- dijo Fred notoriamente preocupado- eres hija de muggle, eres, al igual que Hermione, un blanco fácil.-

\- Gracias- murmuró Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

\- Creo que…- Ginny se levantó del sillón sin más, dejando todo desconcertados. Caminó hacia la chimenea y tomó polvos flu

\- ¿A dónde vas, Ginevra?- preguntó Bill con el ceño fruncido.

\- Necesito a mi flanco izquierdo- dijo distraída lanzando el polvo a las llamas- "_Xenophilus"_ y desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.

Harry miró sorprendido la situación. Tenía a su lado a Astoria quien lo miraba confundida... Harry se alzó de hombros y miró a Blaise quien tenía a su lado a Theo.

\- Fue a arreglar un asunto, Rayo, tranquilo- dijo Blaise sonriendo como siempre.

Un minuto más tarde, una cabeza rubia emergió de la chimenea, seguida por la colorina de Ginny.

Theo levantó la vista ante el fuerte sonido de las llamas y como un sediento en el desierto ve un oasis de agua, Theo corrió hacia Luna Lovegood y la envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Luna de mi vida- murmuró Theo bajito, solo para que ella lo escuchara.

\- Mi sol y Mis estrellas- susurró Luna acariciando sus cabellos castaños mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de Theo.

El misántropo no podía aguantar más. Algo en su interior le decía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba la vida. Se separó de la muchacha y sin pensarlo demasiado, la besó castamente en los labios, provocando en ambos una corriente eléctrica que hizo ruborizar a la rubia y erizar los bellos de la nuca de Theo; eso era el paraíso.

\- ¿Esto significa que ya soy tu novia?- preguntó Luna cuando se separaron, con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados. Theo sonrió y volvió a besar tiernamente los labios de Luna

\- si Lunita, eso significa- susurró Theo abrazándola

Blaise abrazó a Ginny que había ido a sentarse a su lado y beso su cabeza.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en la cocina. Lupín estaba a su izquierda, Dumbledore al medio, Moody a su derecha y Kingsley a su lado. Ambos con la varita levantada hacia él. Draco entendía que harían, así que sonrió de medio lado, apretó los puños y los miró. Los cuatro al mismo tiempo, utilizaron _Legeremancia_ en él. Draco pudo resistirse. El primero en ser expulsado fue Lupín, quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el impulso. Draco seguía mirándolos como si nada le ocurriera, sin embargo, el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo era enorme y el esfuerzo que hizo en la mansión para mantener a Voldemort fuera había sido mucho, a pesar de lo mucho que había entrenado en los veranos anteriores con su tía bella. Su oclumancia era tan poderosa que podía sacarlos a todos de su mente, excepto a uno; Dumbledore seguía intentando ver algo de sus recuerdos. A pesar de que Draco no podía expulsar a Dumbledore de su cabeza como con los otros, podía mantener su barrera blindada impenetrable ante el anciano director.

El dolor de cabeza había comenzado, pero Draco seguía tan tranquilo como en el principio. Al final, Dumbledore se rindió y le dedicó una sonrisa… Draco sonrió de vuelta, pero sintió nuevamente una intromisión. Su mente estaba tan cerrada como al principio.

\- Este chico me gusta.- dijo Moody dejando la Legeremancia y sentándose pesadamente en una silla.

\- Y eras tú el que no quería tenerlo, Alastor.-

\- ¡Está en alerta permanente!, me gusta, sí, me gusta, será buen espía, sí- dijo el hombre moviendo su ojos para los lados, cosa que puso nervioso a Draco, dirigiendo su mirad a Dumbledore.

\- Ve a descansar, Lobo… tengo la sensación que tu cabeza no puede más- dijo el anciano director.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y se levantó. En un segundo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida, sintió que volvían a entrar a su cabeza. Instintivamente, lanzó al intruso lejos de su mente, sin darse cuenta, que el profesor Lupín había entrado y con la fuerza de su mente y su magia, lo había lanzado lejos, cerca de la puerta que daba al patio trasero, chocando con un mueble de madera lleno de platos. Draco corrió junto a Kingsley a ayudarlo.

\- Lo lamento profesor, fue…-

\- Instintivo, lo noté… Merlín golpeas fuerte- dijo Lupín levantándose y sonriendo de medio lado.- y dime Remus… mal que mal soy tu primo ahora- Draco sonrió ante esto.

Salieron de la cocina. Draco miró a Hermione y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Se dio media vuelta y caminó de vuelta a la cocina. Hermione quedó sorprendida por esto último. Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió a Lobo hasta la cocina. Cerraron la puerta y Draco comenzó a hablar de espaldas a ella.

\- Quiero que terminemos, Hermione- dijo sin más.

\- … ¿disculpa?- preguntó Hermione acercándose con un signo de interrogación gigante en la cara, ¿a qué venía eso?

\- Quiero que terminemos…- dijo al fin enfrentándola.

\- Dame una razón- dijo Hermione con la nariz en el cielo y los brazos cruzados.

\- Soy muy peligro y…

\- "Soy peligroso, aléjate"- dijo Hermione burlándose- no me digas que sacaste eso de novelas Muggles para adolescentes, Draco Malfoy, porque de verdad estás siendo patético- dijo arqueando su ceja. Draco no lograba comprender lo que ocurría- el día que quieras terminar conmigo, que sea por una mejor razón

\- ¿no entiendes? Te harán daño, soy un mortífago, por Merlín- susurró tratando de que entrada en razón

\- ¡no has matado a nadie!-

\- ¡PERO LO HARÉ!- gritó Draco exasperado, olvidando la calma que tenía hace unos segundos- lo haré si me manda, Minou, y no quiero que estés involucrado con un asesino.-

Hermione miró con rabia a su novio. Levantó su mano izquierda y se la mostró

\- ¿Ves esto?- dijo apuntando su anillo- esto significa, según tú, que estoy hecha para ti y tú estás hecho para mí- Hermione tomó a Draco por la chaqueta y lo miró fijamente- Eres mío Draco Malfoy, y yo soy tuya, no me dejarás… porque juro que te haré la vida imposible- dijo para luego besarlo con fuerza.

Un estruendo los sacó de su concentración. Una explosión cercana había hecho remecer la casa de los Weasley. Hermione soltó a Draco y lo miró a los ojos enojada.

\- Esta conversación aún no termina- y dándose media vuelta, fue hasta el grupo de gente que se encontraba fuera de la cocina.

\- _¡Mortífagos!-_

Billy se enfrentaba a un enmascarado mientras que Harry corría tras otra. Astoria y el resto del trio de plata se encontraban dentro de la casa. Ginny se acercó a Astoria y Pansy y les cambió el color de cabello a castaño. Las tres chicas salieron. Theo no se quedó atrás y se colocó la capucha de la túnica. Blaise hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, el castaño natural dejó su varita en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y utilizó sus manos cuando salió por aquella puerta, para mandar un _expelliarmus_ poderoso ante uno de los enmascarados, lanzándolo lejos.

Draco salió de la casa con su cabello castaño y Hermione a su lado. Lobo miró a la gente alrededor y vio que faltaba Rayo.

Rayo sin embargo ya venía de vuelta y lanzaba hechizos a una escurridiza Bellatrix.

\- ¡Lobo cuidado!- gritó Harry al ver a Draco cerca de los Weasley.

Bellatrix lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Kingsley, pero este ya lo estaba rechazando, haciendo que la mortífago entrara en estado niebla y saliera del lugar.

Draco rápidamente se dio cuenta que su magia estaba muy débil por toda la Legeremancia utilizada. Se acercó a Tonks quien tenía el arma de su primo en la cintura. El muchacho le sacó el arma y la cargó. Tonks lo miró y siguió atacando; él sabría qué hacer con ella… eso esperaba.

Recordaba cómo hacerlo, recordaba como disparar, pero… ¿serviría?

La máscara inconfundible de Dolohov apareció en frente de todos. Draco no lo pensó mucho y apuntó el arma con su mano derecha y levantó la mano izquierda para lanzar un protego a los señores Weasley que estaban más cerca. Dolohov atacó. Molly pudo defenderse y Arthur mandó un hechizo certero, que hizo que el mortífago entraba en estado niebla. Ahí Draco entró en pánico; tomó su arma y disparó a aquel humo negro.

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: la bala salió disparada del cañón de _La Llama Omni III_ girando de manera extraña. La bala llegó al humo y un círculo plateado apareció. Tenía símbolos extraños, tribales y runas antiguas que no pudieron identificar. La bala atravesó aquel escudo plateado partiéndolo en mil pedazos, entrado certero en el humo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Dolohov cayera pesadamente al piso, inmóvil. Un charco de sangre comenzó a brotar del hombre. Lobo estaba en shock. Todo eso había ocurrido en menos de un segundo, pero no se permitió perder la calma, tomó nuevamente el arma y disparó contra el primer enemigo que tenía cerca; Bellatrix.

La mujer había visto lo que ese aparato, al parecer muggle, a su compañero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó un _protego_ justo al tiempo en que Draco apretaba el gatillo de "_la llama Omni_"; lo mismo sucedió. La bala dio en su blanco, pero Bellatrix pudo correrse. Al hacerlo, la bala desvió su trayectoria, impactando en el hombro de Bellatrix, haciéndola lanzar un alarido de dolor. Otro mortífago ―reconocido por Draco como su tío Rodolphus ― la tomó y desaparecieron del lugar.

Todos quedaron impactados con lo ocurrido. Lupín y Charley Weasley corrieron junto al mortífago sacándole la máscara. Efectivamente era Dolohov.

\- Está muerto- dijo Lupín.

Draco miró su arma respirando agitadamente.

\- De dónde sacaste esa arma, Draco- preguntó Hermione.

\- Me la dio tu padre- susurró.

* * *

_CHAN CHAAAAN!_

_¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿ qué onda esa arma? es el poder de draco? o qué?_

_hagan sus especulaciones! _

_Fred y George: apuestas, apuestas, hagan sus apuestas_

_Autora: hey! este es mi espacio!_

_Fred: pero linda *la abraza* es nuestro negocio_

_George: *la abraza también* piensa en esto como una inversión._

_Autora: ... continúen?..._

_Fred: si nosotros hacemos que apuesten..._

_George: tendrás mas reviews..._

_Fred y George: y todos ganamos!_

_autora: mmmmm-.-._

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres apostar con los sexys Fred y George


	21. Chapter 21: Los Monckeberg

¡HOLA! uf... ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? PERDÓN! ;_; soy la peor persona del mundo, pero terminé mi tesis, la defendí (me saqué un 6,0 de 7,0 :D) y ahora trabajo en un colegio, así que no me queda tiempo para nada ;_; llveo como dos meses con este capitulo aquí sin poder hacer mucho, pero ya estoy aquí!  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han comentado los capítulos, en especial a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un "SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! *látigo* " ejejje, y a aquellos que ponen Follow y Favorite, gracias! de verdad muchas gracias. Alma de Muggle tiene para rato, así que relágense que lo terminaré, lo juro por Merlín :D

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics**. com con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

ahora a leer :D

* * *

Capítulo 21: Los Monckeberg

_¡yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius Black!―_ resonaba en la cabeza de Harry Potter aquella la voz histérica de Bellatrix con su inconfundible risa

Harry se tapó los oídos y miró el piso. Estaba sentado en la sala de la madriguera. A su lado Astoria acariciaba lenta y tranquilizadoramente su espalda. En otro sillón más cercano, Pansy, Theo, Luna y Ron conversaban en voz baja con Ginny y Blaise. Cerca de la chimenea, Tonks hablaba con Molly y Lupín, tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido.

Tras la comprobación de la muerte de Dolohov, Draco soltó el arma y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los presentes. Harry tomó el arma y junto a Ron y Hermione fueron en su búsqueda, sabiendo dónde podría estar.

Ahí estaba, arrodillado en la tumba de Mirack. Respiraba con dificultad y miraba sus manos; había comenzado a nevar. Hermione se acercó de inmediato, pero fue rechazada con un "no me toques" bastante violento de parte de Draco.

― ¿Qué demonios pasa, Lobo?—preguntó Ron notoriamente molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

― Estoy manchado… soy un asqueroso mortífago― susurró con los dientes apretados― no puedo estar entre ustedes; soy un asesino

― ¡Nos estabas defendiendo Draco, no utilizaste magia!― alegó Harry llegando al lado de su "primo por derecho"― mira― Harry le levantó la manga izquierda.

Ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa, de un color gris muy pálido. Hermione la miró por primera vez y lo único que pudo sentir fue rabia. Rabia hacia Voldemort, hacia los padres de Draco, hacia la magia misma… no quería que nada les pasara y contempló a Harry y Ron tratando de levantar a Draco. Ellos pertenecían a ese mundo… ellos eran sangres puras y debían pelear por su mundo… ella era una sangre su…

¾ ¡No termines ese pensamiento, Minou!- dijo Draco levantando la voz, asustando a los presentes― no eres eso… y sí perteneces aquí. Sin ti, estos dos estarían muertos de qué rato.

Y caminó hacia la casa, siendo seguido de cerca por Hermione. Ambos comenzando una discusión que no alcanzaron terminar de escuchar, pues Hermione desapareció del lugar.

Y ahí estaba él, "el elegido", cabizbajo y siendo consolado por su novia.

― Juro que no entiendo a esos dos, Ángel― dijo Harry mirándola al fin― Hermione se fue a su casa indignada y Draco está arriba como niñito berrinchudo… no sé qué hacer.

― Ve y enfréntalo… por lo que me has contado, son como hermanos, ¿no?— preguntó Astoria haciendo que Harry la mirara animándola a continuar― y si es así, sabrás bien qué hacer para que se le pase el berrinche― dijo convencida.

Harry sonrió ante esto y besó con fuerza los labios de Astoria. Ella quedó un poco mareada pero sonrió con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que los pasos acelerados que escuchaba eran los de Harry subiendo al segundo piso.

― Creo que es hora de irnos― dijo Blaise levantándose.

― Toda la razón. Mi papá debe estar preocupado― dijo Luna― ¿dónde se quedarán?—preguntó la rubia a los Slytherin

― Por lo pronto, en la mansión Zabini― dijo Blaise alzándose de hombros

― ¿Es seguro ese lugar?—preguntó Ron abrazando posesivamente a Pansy, quien solo se dejaba consentir.

― Si… tiene encantamiento _Fidelius_. Solo puede entrar el trio de plata― dijo Blaise guiñando un ojo.

― Pues… ¿dónde me quedaré yo?—preguntó Astoria

― En mi cuarto, conmigo, ¡obvio! ―dijo Ginny rodando los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo― ¿cómo llegarán a la mansión?

― Mmm… ¿Dobby?, ¿Estás por ahí?—llamó Theo.

El elfo apareció frente a ellos con los ojos aún llorosos.

― ¿Llamó el joven Nott? ―preguntó el elfo tranquilamente

― ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?, necesitamos ir a la mansión Zabini… ¿sabes dónde queda?

― Si… Dobby fue a buscar al joven Malfoy a la mansión cuando llegamos a la madriguera, señor― dijo con la voz temblorosa, típica del elfo.

― Podrían hacer algo para conectar la chimenea de la mansión con la madriguera, sería más seguro― comentó Ron alzándose de hombros, con las cejas alzadas y la boca torcida, en una mueca típica de despreocupación.

― ¡Buena idea! Pero tendríamos que ir con alguien más…- dijo Pansy mirando a los presentes.

La puerta se abrió, y Fred junto a su hermano, quienes fueron a dejar a Alicia, entraron tranquilamente. Ron les explicó la situación. Quedando al tanto, se decidieron en ir ellos junto al grupo de serpientes hasta la mansión Zabini a conectar la Red Flu.

― La mansión podría ser muy útil para la orden― acotó Zabini. Los adultos miraron la situación sin emitir juicio― profesor Lupín, Tonks… ofrezco humildemente la mansión Zabini para los planes de la orden… Draco, Pansy, Theo y yo somos los guardianes, así que podemos llevarlos para que tengan acceso a ella y sepan dónde está.

― Que maravillosa noticia, hijo― dijo Molly― hay veces en que Grimmauld place se hace pequeño con tanta gente―

― No se diga más... mañana mismo los llevamos… ―

― Vamos― dijo George

Theo besó tiernamente la cabeza de Luna y rozó su nariz con la de ella, pidiéndole que se cuidara. Ginny y Blaise se besaron tiernamente y Ron abrazó a Pansy como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― Cuídate amor por favor―. Suplicó Ron aun abrazándola― sabes que eres mi vida, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

― No lo haré, mi comadreja… estaré contigo hasta que Merlín me lleve― dijo Pansy mirándolo con amor.

― Pues no te llevará hasta que seamos muy viejitos, y nuestros nietos tengan nietos, ¿me escuchaste, Mamba?

― Sí amor― dijo para luego besarlo.

Dobby tomó la mano de Theo y de Blaise mientras que Pansy tomaba la del primero y Fred y George tomaban la del segundo. Desaparecieron casi al instante. Luna se despidió de todos y desapareció por la chimenea. Ginny tomó la mano de Astoria y despidiéndose de todos, subieron al segundo piso, donde dormirían y, quizás, podrían comenzar a hacerse buenas amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco estaba acostado en la que, desde los 12 años, fue su cama; entre la de Ron y Harry. Tenía su mano izquierda vendada; la marca le ardía horrores y a pesar de que en un principio estuvo negra, Molly le hizo ver que estaba Gris; él no era mortífago aún, pues no había matado a nadie.

Pero si había matado… mató a Dolohov, por lo tanto, era un asesino.

Sintió que la puerta se abría y casi de inmediato un peso muerto encima de él.

― ¡Quítate de encima, rayo!― alegó Draco, reconociendo el aroma Musk de Harry.

― No… no me pienso mover de aquí― dijo colocándose encima de él.

― Hermano… estás con Astoria, no me digas que ahora te gustan los hombres.

― No… me pongo así para esto― dijo para luego darle un golpe en la frente

― ¡Me dolió, suéltame!

― Vaya cobarde― dijo Harry serio. Draco lo escuchó― te escondes en vez de aceptar lo ocurrido. Lo siento hermano, mataste a un hombre… pero nosotros también vamos a matar. Draco, entiende… entramos a la guerra, mataremos gente.

Draco miró hacia la ventana. Harry tenía toda la razón del mundo…

― ¿Qué pasará con Minou?

― ¿a qué te refieres?― preguntó Harry contrariado

― Me querrá siendo un asesino…

― Otra vez la mula al trigo― dijo el niño que vivió apoyando su cabeza en la almohada al lado de Draco. Se deslizó y quedó a su lado― ¿sabes? Tengo el mismo miedo con Astoria… tengo claro que puedo morir…

― No digas eso, hermano…

― Pero sé que ella estará conmigo en todo momento― dijo Harry ignorando la interrupción― es por ella que sigo aquí y no he huido como un cobarde al ver nuevamente a Belatrix y oírla gritar que mató a nuestro Tío, querido primo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirando el techo.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?— preguntó Rayo en la misma posición.

― ¿En la tienda de Madam Malkin?, cómo olvidar el inicio del resto de mi vida― dijo Draco sonriendo con cariño.

― ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste?

― "No te juntes con las personas equivocadas" eso te dije― dije con disgusto.

― Pues… te digo lo mismo a ti, Lobo… no te unas a las personas equivocadas.

― No quiero unirme…

― Pero si te separas de ella, lo harás― interrumpió Harry― si te separas de la única persona que nos mantiene unidos y vivos, ¿crees que tendrás el valor de decir No cuando te pidan que hagas algo? Reconcíliate con Minou… la necesitamos entera, no con la mitad del alma en tus manos.

Harry apretó el hombro de Draco antes de levantarse, dejando el arma en la almohada y salió del cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Hermione estaba acostada en su cama. La cortina estaba entreabierta para mirar las estrellas. Había dejado de nevar y el cielo estaba despejado. A penas había acabado todo se había aparecido en la casa de sus padres enojadísima con Draco, ¿cómo se atrevía a terminar con ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera en pensar en ello?

Siguió abrazando una almohada que tenía entre las piernas. Era larga y mullida, ideal para abrazar. Sintió que la puerta se abría y se cerraba a tiempo. Siguió intentando dormir. Quería dormir y olvidarse un rato del maldito Lobo albino que estaba perforándole el pecho. Un peso se posó a su lado y un fuerte brazo la rodeó. Un aroma a menta y manzana verde la embriagaron.

― Draco― murmuró Hermione

― Hola― dijo Draco besando el cabello de la muchacha.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo arriba de la almohada y la abrazaba fuertemente con el brazo derecho.

― Entiéndeme por favor― pidió el platino en un susurro. La casa estaba completamente en silencio― no quiero que sufras… no quiero que en un futuro seas apuntada con el dedo por estar con un mortífago.

― Eres un doble espía― dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta. Los ojos castaños estaban miel con la sal de las lágrimas contenidas―, estarás bien. No serás apuntado con el dedo.

― ¿no entiendes? Esto no es por mi… es por ti.

― A mí no me interesa― susurró Hermione tocando la cara de Draco― tu eres más importante que cualquier cosa― la voz de Hermione sonaba quebrada y respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire―. Vámonos, Draco… vámonos de aquí. Vámonos a Estados Unidos, podemos continuar el séptimo año en Salem― susurró.

Draco la miró impresionado. Nunca pensó que Hermione fuera la que le pidiese esto. Esa era una opción válida para ellos. Sus padres lo entregaron a los mortífagos y perfectamente podría dejar que les hicieran lo que quisieran… pero era su madre.

― Sabes que lo haría… pero…

― Harry… tu madre… lo sé― dijo Hermione escondiéndose en el pecho de Draco―. Tampoco podría dejar a Harry solo con esto.

Se quedaron por unos minutos ahí. Draco estaba sobre las cobijas, hacía frio y mantenía a Hermione tapada.

― ¿Lobo?—llamó Hermione

― ¿dime?

― ¿me amas?

― con el alma― dijo abrazándola fuerte.

― ¿Podrás vivir sin tu alma?― dijo la muchacha tranquilamente. Draco suspiró.

― No… pero no tengo otra opción― dijo cegado. Hermione lo miró

― De acuerdo… termina conmigo― dijo ella tranquila mirándolo a los ojos. Draco sintió que algo se partía en su interior… sintió que la desesperación lo invadía. Trató de controlarse pero no lo lograba. Hermione habló antes de que tuviese un desmadre emocional― termina conmigo, pero yo no terminaré contigo― Draco la miró animándola a continuar― yo seguiré siendo la novia y futura esposa de Lobo Black… aunque él no quiera.

Draco sonrió. Lobo Black. ¿Podía ser esa la opción? Al carajo con todo.

― Olvídalo. ¿Digamos que soy un imbécil?― ella sonrió asintiendo.

Draco besó a Hermione por lo que parecieron horas. No quería dejarla ir. Luego de un rato, Draco estaba notoriamente incómodo, más bien, su brazo izquierdo reposaba incomodo en la cabecera.

― Abrázame bien.

― No quiero tocarte con esta cosa

― Es solo una marca― le rebatió ella. al ver a Draco reacio, tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y la colocó cerca de ella, para que Draco la abrazara― ¿ves que no es tan terrible?

― Aun así…― Draco quedó en silencio. La mirada de reproche de Hermione hizo que dejara de rebatir― está bien― accedió Draco.

Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que la mañana llegara. Hermione estaba de lado, dándole la espalda a Draco, sin querer soltar el brazo izquierdo de su novio. El nuevo mortífago sentía que, a pesar que no le gustase que Hermione tocara la marca, el dolor se iba cuando la tocaba. ¿Sería acaso el poder del amor? ¿O simplemente era el alma pura que Hermione tenía? La abrazó fuerte y se quedó dormido en un rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, una mano grande y fuerte aferraba delicadamente su seno izquierdo. Draco aun dormía tras suyo, abrazándola posesivamente. Hermione sonrió y cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Luego recordó que estaban en su casa.

― Draco, levántate, mis papás pueden enojarse porque pasaste la noche aquí― chilló Hermione asustada dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

― Tranquila que tía Jane me dijo que durmiera aquí― dijo Draco aún algo dormido; su cabello estaba enmarañado, pero seguía siendo manejable. Hermione sonrió al mirarlo― ¿qué?—preguntó abriendo el ojo derecho dejando ver el gris claro.

― Nada… me gusta mirarte dormir… no me dejes si esto― susurró la castaña besándolo―. Es mejor que bajemos a desayunar… quiero que mi padre nos explique de dónde diablos sacó esa arma.

Draco asintió besando la cabeza de Hermione y levantándose. 20 minutos más tarde bajaban la escalera de la casa de los Granger para saludar a los padres de Hermione quienes los recibieron con un abrazo.

― Vamos, a tomar desayuno niños, que ya es tarde― dijo Jane sirviendo panqueques. Hermione se sentó junto a Draco y sus padres.

― Necesito que nos cuentes qué diablos es esto, papá― dijo Hermione mientras Draco colocaba el arma en la mesa haciendo que jane se tapara la boca con sus manos.

― Dios mío… Romeo Monckeberg haciendo de las suyas― murmuró Jane sonriendo.

― ¿qué tiene que ver mi "Tata" con todo esto, mamá?—preguntó Hermione

― Él me la entregó― dijo Hugo alzándose de hombros― esta pistola salió al mercado en 1983… pero en 1981 ya estaba lista, y tu abuelo ya la usaba como un experto― dijo Hugo mirando un punto lejos en el horizonte como recordando algo maravilloso―. Es una historia larga.

― Tenemos tiempo― dijeron los jóvenes magos.

― Está bien― dijo Jane― después de todo, ya es tiempo…

**[Flash back]**

_La llegada del bebé de Jane y Hugo Granger estaba a punto de suceder. Romeo Monckeberg, padre de Jane, miraba por la ventana aquella noche del 18 de Septiembre de 1979; estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Pensaba en cuánto le gustaría que su único nieto –pues su segundo hijo, Oberón, no podía concebir- fuese de su raza. Él era un Squib, pero no cualquier Squib. Román Monckeberg pertenecía a la más alta clase de sangres pura que, para mala suerte, todos sus descendientes varones fueron Squib, mientras que las mujeres, fueron brujas que por opción propia, se unieron a Muggles teniendo también hijos Squibs, por lo que el apellido Monckeberg en el mundo de la magia no pudo continuar. Sus hermanos habían tenido solo niñas y él, que era el único que había tenido un varón, no podía seguir con el legado de la familia. Pero Romeo Monckeberg era feliz. Tenía un buen trabajo -era médico forense-, una esposa increíble y dos hijos hermosamente maravillosos. Oberón, su hijo menor, había adoptado a unos pequeños niños huérfanos junto a su esposa, y su hija mayor, Jane, se había casado hacía un año y esperaba su primer hijo. Cuánto quería él que ese pequeño bulto en la panza de su hija fuese un mago, el apellido Monckeberg estaría arriba otra vez._

_― ¿Papá?—llamó Jane de unos 25 años— ¿en qué piensas?_

_― Nada, nada, pequeña… siéntate a mi lado—dijo Romeo haciéndole un espacio en el sillón, abrazándola en el proceso—tú sabes que somos especiales, ¿cierto?_

_― Dirás tú… tú eres el que tiene sangre mágica… mi hermano y yo somos Muggles—dijo Jane riendo- aunque aun no entiendo por qué le pusiste a Oberón el nombre de unos de los personajes de Shakespeare, si no tiene magia_

_― Porque es tradición, hija… cuando Oberón nació, esperé que saliera el halo de luz que se ve cuando nacen…. Pero nada sucedió. Aun así, no importa... somos Muggles y somos felices así, ¿no es así?_

_― Si… Hugo no sabe nada de nuestra familia, papá… sería prudente que…_

_― En lo absoluto, querida- dijo Romeo sonriendo—a menos que tu pequeño sea mago. Si es así, él tendrá que saber._

_― Saldrá arrancando― dijo preocupada mordiendo su labio inferior._

_― No, no lo permitiríamos—dijo Romeo riendo._

_Algo sintió Jane aquella en ese momento. El bebé se movía mucho. De un momento a otro, Jane comenzó a gritar de dolor; el bebé ya llegaba._

_Romeo corrió con su hija hasta el cuarto ubicado en el primer piso y llamó a Myriam, su mujer. Ambos atendieron a su hija mientras esta gritaba "llamen a Hugo" pero ya era tarde. Jane comenzó el trabajo de parto, siendo Romeo quien recibiera a su primer nieto._

_Un halo de luz rodeó las piernas de su hija cuando su nieto nació llorando._

_― ¡Es una niña!- gritó Romeo al verla— ¿viste eso, Myriam?, ¿viste el halo de luz?_

_― Pues… yo no vi nada, Romeo—dijo Myriam tomando a su nieta y colocándola en los brazos de su madre._

_― ¿Qué nombre le pondrás, hija?_

_― Pues… creo que Jane- dijo Jane cansada y mirando a su pequeña_

_― No, que se llame… Hermione—dijo riendo—ese era el nombre que te colocaría si llegases a salir bruja…_

_― Quieres decir que…_

_― El halo de luz apareció en Hermione… ella es la primera bruja de nuestra familia._

_Cuando Hugo llegó, Romeo fue el que se encerró con él a contare su historia familiar y el milagro de que Hermione era bruja._  
_Pasaron dos años y la pequeña Hermione estaba más bella que nunca. Romeo tuvo que salir por varios meses y no se supo nada de él hasta que llegó un buen día… sin una pierna._

_― ¡ROMEO!—gritó Myriam llegando hasta su esposo, embarrado y sangriento._

_― Al fin se fue—dijo tendiéndose en un sillón—el muy bastardo se fue…_

_― ¿Quién?_

_― Ya sabes quién- dijo Romeo con dolor su pierna cercenada- en San Mungo me la cortaron, estaba destruida…_

_― ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!_

_― El bastardo de Abraxas Malfoy… pero lo maté—dijo sacando un arma de su cinto, algo embarrada—descubrí, querida Myriam que tengo magia en mi sangre,… con ella pude hacer estas runas. Solo sirve para proteger a mi familia, cariño, nadie más puede usarla._

_De la puerta, Jane y Hugo llegaron a visitar a los Monckeberg._

_― ¡¿Papá, qué demonios haces con esta arma en casa?!... oh dios mío papá!― gritó Jane al darse cuenta del estado de su padre_

_Romeo sonrió a su hija y a su nieta que lo veía extraño. La pequeña Hermione reconocía en ese hombre embarrado a su abuelo y extendió sus brazos hacia él._

_― Lo hice por ti, pequeñita― dijo en el momento que pudo tomarla― Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no podrá alcanzarte más… ha desaparecido― dijo besando la cabeza de su nieta y entregándosela a sus padres_

_― ¡¿A dónde fuiste?!_

_― La resistencia Squib, hija― dijo alzando los hombros― nuestra pequeña Hermione es bruja… no permitiré que alguien le haga daño por ser hija de muggle y la apunten con el dedo… él ya se fue._

**[Fin del flashback]**

― En ese momento, tu abuelo me entregó el arma y me dijo que se la entregara al mago quien pudiese proteger a Hermione… cuando me dijiste que Hermione y tú eran novios― Hugo sonrió y miró a Hermione quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Draco tomando su mano tranquilizándola― no dudé un segundo en entregártela… y al parecer funcionó.

― De maravillas― dijo Draco alzando las cejas y recordando las runas.

― Así que… mi tata fue el que mató a tu abuelo… Draco…

― Eso parece― dijo alzándose de hombros.

Draco no se inmutó por esa información. Su abuelo había sido un hijo de puta con su padre, obligándolo a hacer miles de cosas… lo mismo que su padre estaba haciendo con él.

― Recuerdo lo feliz que se puso cuando le dijimos que entraría a Hogwarts… el me pasó todos los libros extra que tenía ese año. Por eso sabía tanto― dijo sonriendo― un mes antes de irme al colegio murió… mi abuela Myriam se quedó sola en la mansión Monckeberg hasta que la vendió y se compró en Francia una hermosa casa… mamá… ¿esto quiere decir que… que no soy "hija de muggle"?

― No… sigues siéndolo― dijo Draco adelantándose a jane― tus padres son Muggles… solo que ahora sabemos de dónde salió tu magia… lo que me sorprende es que _"Omni" _ haya sido modificada por un Squib… creo que tenemos que buscar información de las runas.

― Hay que avisar al Tonks y a Moddy… ellos tienen que investigar esto también.

― Nadie me quitará mi arma― dijo ceñudo― ya sabemos que funciona…

― Por lo mismo… imagínate que uno de los mortífagos de ayer la reconoció como un arma muggle y vieron las runas… no me gustaría que me dispararan por la espalda con una AK-74M… olvídalo.

Draco reflexionó lo dicho por Hermione. Tenía razón, debían hablar con los aurores para investigar. Si tan solo Sirius estuviera vivo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la mansión Zabini, Pansy, Theo y Blaise estaban en la cocina. No tenían elfo doméstico pues tenerlo significaría ser ubicables, o al menos eso pensaban. Theo salteaba champiñones y verduras mientras Blaise hacía, con magia, malabares con 6 huevos para luego echarlos en la sartén en la que Theo salteaba. Pansy ordenaba la mesa y colocaba la leche caliente, el café y el té de cada uno. Todo estuvo listo y se sentaron a comer; eran las 9 de la mañana del día 25 de diciembre.

― Me agrada estar aquí—dijo Pansy luego de un silencio—me gusta estar con ustedes—dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Theo quien se sentó a su lado.

― A mí también me agrada, Mamba—dijo Blaise sonriendo. la muchacha sonrió triste— ¿qué pasa?

― No sabes…— Mamba cerró los ojos— lo horrible que es salir de tu habitación porque tu padre te llama y encontrarte en la puerta de esta a cinco Mortífagos con las varitas levantadas hacia ti, y a tu padre haciendo lo mismo… es horrible— susurró.

― Lo entiendo— dijo Blaise mientras veía como Theo acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga— ¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar a la casa de los Weasley? Llevemos de todo y así mi querida suegra no se complica con el almuerzo… ¿les parece?

― Me parece buena idea— dijo Theo haciendo sonreír a Pansy

― Tendremos que ir de compras— dijo Pansy de pronto recuperando su alegría

― Vamos a Londres muggle… ahí podremos comprar— dijo Blaise terminando su café mirando como terminaba su leche— aun no entiendo cómo puedes tomar leche, Theodore— Theo se alzó de hombros

― Me gusta— dijo mientras retiraba su taza y hacía desaparecer la loza hasta dejarla en el lavavajillas que comenzaba a lavar deprisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era medio día en la casa Weasley, y Molly tenía la casa llena. A pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ella sonreía. Sonreía porque tenía a sus hijos con ella, sonreía porque sus hijos adoptivos, como ella llamaba a Harry y Hermione, estaban a salvo, sonreía porque Draco, a pesar de que lo hayan marcado como ganado, estaba con ellos y no los defraudaría… sonreía porque habían más personas interesadas en la orden y tenían otro cuartel aparte de su casa, Grimmauld Place y la casa de Andrómeda Tonks… sonreía porque a pesar de todas las cosas malas… sus hijos y seres queridos, seguían sonriendo.

― _¡Harry, pareces niña, sal del baño!— _gritó Ron desde el segundo piso.

― _¡Me estoy bañando!—_ gritó Harry de vuelta.

― _…_ al menos se dan cuenta que están oliendo a bestias— dijo Ginny llegando a la cocina para ayudar a Molly junto con Astoria.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, tía Molly?— preguntó Astoria, tímida.,

― Podrías…

El fuego de la chimenea detuve a Molly. Luego de un par de segundos, Theo, Pansy y Blaise entraron a la cocina.

― Perdón la imprudencia— dijo Blaise sonriendo de manera encantadora. Ginny sonrió cómplice—, pero pensamos que sería buena idea ayudarla en el almuerzo, si es que nos acepta— dijo mientras hacía un puchero Made in Malfoy.

― Claro muchachos, vengan.

Los tres recién llegados dejaron las bolsas con víveres y junto a Molly comenzaron a revisar para ver cómo ayudar en el almuerzo. Harry bajó la escalera junto con Ron con una escoba. Ron llevaba un pañuelo en el cabello, se notaba que estaba ayudando con el aseo de la casa sin magia. Al ver a Pansy se lo quitó de inmediato.

― Te dije que te ducharas— dijo Harry riendo mientras se acercaba a los recién llegado para saludarlos.

Ron se puso rojo cuando Pansy se le acercó. Sin perder tiempo, la pelinegra lo abrazó por la cintura y respiró hondo en el pecho del alto pelirrojo

― ¿Sabes que no me molesta tu sudor, cierto?— dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero al ver que el oloroso muchacho no la abrazaba.

― Estoy asqueroso…

― Me gustas— dijo Pansy empinándose— bésame, no te alcanzo— gimió con un puchero.

Ron no pudo más que reír y besó a su novia castamente

― Iré a bañarme— susurró sobre los labios de Pansy quien asintió para luego deshacer el abrazo.

Los chicos se reunieron en la cocina para ayudar a Molly. Esta sonreía porque tenía la cocina llena.

― ¿Por qué no van a abrir sus regalos, niños?

― Yo quiero esperar a Drake y a Hermione— dijo Astoria mientras pelaba unas verduras.

― Sí… vendrán a la hora del té, mamá— dijo Ginny ayudando con la carne mientras Theo salteaba.

― Entonces los esperaremos

Dijo a tempo que Tonks y Lupín llegaban de la mano con más bolsas de comida… Molly seguía sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco ayudaba a Jane y a Hermione picando algunas verduras cuando escucharon un sonido en el techo.

― _¡Draco, ven a ayudarme aquí arriba!—_se escuchó la voz de Hugo desde el techo. Hermione sonrió asintiendo y el platino fue. Subió por la escalera y encontró a Hugo agachado recogiendo hojas de las canaletas del techo— ¿me ayudas hijo? Puedes adelantarme trabajo.

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba estar en ese lugar. La nieve había dejado una capa espesa en el techo que el señor Granger había deshecho, así que sacó la varita y limpió con un_ fregotego_

― eso fue rápido— dijo riendo y sentándose en el techo sin rastro de nieve. Draco llego a su lado y se sentó también— ¿cerveza?

― No hace mucho frio?—preguntó Draco

― Es negra… te deja el cuerpo caliente— Draco se encogió de hombros y aceptó la botella que el hombre le ofrecía.

― Gracias— dijo el muchacho bebiendo un sorbo.

Mientras tanto, Jane hablaba con su hija en la cocina.

― Me da tanto miedo hija todo lo que está ocurriendo en tu colegio… mi padre jamás se hubiese perdonado que pasaras por estas penurias.

― Tranquila mamá— dijo Hermione sellando una carne— estoy bien… mientras estemos en el colegio, no nos ocurrirá nada.

― _¡HERMIONE, VEN, DRACO SE PUSO MAL!— _gritó Hugo desde el techo.

Hermione se apresuró y vio arriba del techo a Draco diciendo incoherencias con una botella en la mano.

― ¡No me digas que le diste alcohol muggle!—gritó Hermione alzando la varita y levitando a Draco

― _Feliz navidad, papapapaaaaaaaa, feliz navidad, papapapaaaa, feliz navidad, prospero año, ¡hip!, y felicidad… I'M GONNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISMAS!— _cantaba Draco mientras levitaba hasta el piso.

Hermione levitó a Draco hasta el dormitorio y le quitó la botella.

― ¿cuánto bebió?

― Un sorbo— dijo Hugo asustado.

― Extrañamente, no sé por qué, a los sangre pura les afecta el alcohol muggle… me parece extraño que Draco no lo supiera

― Si lo sabía— dijo Draco notamente borracho—, solo que lo olvidé… ¡hip!—y rió con ganas.

Hermione sonrió con cariño, besó la frente de Draco y lo apuntó con la varita.

― Duerme… _desmayus_

Draco durmió de inmediato y bajó junto a sus padres. Ya en la cocina…

― Ahora entiendo por qué Romeo nunca me aceptaba el trago y solo tomaba esa cosa de mantequilla…

― Cerveza de mantequilla, papá… y sí… por lo que me contaron, mi abuelo al parecer era Sangre Pura… Dios, no puedo creerlo

― A mí me sorprende— comenzó a decir Jane— que se hayan saltado dos generaciones para que uno de nosotros fuese mágico…

― ¿creen que mis hijos salgan Squibs?

― Pues si es así, los amaras igual, ¿no es así?

― Sí… yo sí… y sé que Draco también…

― Draco es sangre pura… por lo que sabemos, las hermanas de tu abuelo se casaron con muggles… y por eso tuvieron Squibs… creo que la sangre no mágica afectará más— dedujo Hugo— no creo que mis nietos salgan sin magia.

La tarde pasó con rapidez. Draco se levantó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y bajo al primer piso sin zapatos. En el sillón, leyendo, estaba Hermione. El muchacho se acercó prácticamente arrastrándose y abrazó a Hermione de la cintura, acostándose en el sillón.

― Perdón… olvidé por completo lo del alcohol muggle.

― Tranquilo, todo está bien… es mi papá el que está mortificado.

― Sí… Hermione he estado pensando en algo, pero quiero consultarlo contigo porque sé que te opondrás— dijo riendo.

― Dime.

― Es sobre elfos domésticos— dijo Draco temiendo la tercera guerra mundial.

― ¿quieres comprar otro elfo?

― No… bueno… sí, pero… eso es lo que quería conversar contigo; necesito movilizarme, ¿entiendes?

― ¡Pues no son tus choferes!—aquí estaba la presidenta de la P.E.D.D.O

― Lo sé, lo sé preciosa, pero entiende que necesito moverme y aún no cumplo 17 años— dijo haciendo un puchero— quiero hablar con Winky… ¿te acuerdas de ella?

― ¿la efina borracha? Cómo olvidarla— dijo Hermione con tristeza— quedó devastada después de la muerte de su ex amo.

― Pues… si ella quiere puedo darle empleo… le pagaré lo que quieras y tendrá días libres, al igual que…

Draco apagó su sonrisa. Mirack había muerto la noche anterior y ya estaba pensando en reemplazarlo. Se sintió de repente como la persona más miserable del mundo y se alejó de Hermione, sentándose en el otro extremo del cómodo sofá de tres cuerpos. Por su culpa había muerto su amigo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo…

― Creo que… Mirack desearía que alguien más te cuidara tan bien como él lo hacía— dijo Hermione tomando su mano. Draco la miró con los ojos vidriosos— él quisiera poder cuidarte aquí, pero lo hace desde el cielo, cariño… vamos a contactar a Winky apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts… mientras tanto, yo seré tu medio de transporte.

― ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor novia del mundo?—preguntó Draco sonriendo

― No… pero gracias— dijo Hermione besando a su novio— te amo

― Yo más.

* * *

**Ok, cortito ejejej, ojalá que les haya gustado. Ahora revisaré cómo quedó la edición, así que si entran y no abre es porque estoy editando los guiones que me salieron como números, no sé qué onda eejejje**

**bueno, besos y nos vemos pronto (espero xD)**  
**Besos!**

**Alice~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Click para que Draco te abrace por las noches 1313**


	22. Chapter 22: de francia con amor

Luego de como un mes! soy la peor... les dejo aquí el capítulo 22 de #AlmaDeMuggle (#ADM )

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero espero que valga la pena.

Recuerden dejar Review!

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto **en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~)**. Di "No al plagio".

los leo abajo

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Desde Francia con amor.**

Aquel 25 de diciembre fue el más triste que la madriguera había visto, eran las 5 de la tarde y esta estaba comenzando a morir.

Un plop resonó en el patio trasero de los Weasley, cayendo en la mullida nieve que había dejado la noche anterior. Draco respiró hondo de la mano de Hermione; muy cerca a su derecha se encontraba la estaca donde reposaba el cuerpo de Mirack. Desvió la vista y miró a su novia para luego besar su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás listo?—preguntó la castaña apretando su agarre.

\- Sí… entremos, quiero verlos— dijo Draco comenzando a caminar.

Llevaba el cabello castaño y a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento que Percy no se encontraría en casa, quiso sacarse un poco el estigma de ser Draco Malfoy, y compartir con su gente como Lobo Black.

Hermione entró a la cocina seguido por el castaño. Molly al verlos sonrió; estaba horneando pastelitos de navidad. La matriarca de los Weasley los abrazó con cariño incitándolos a entrar. Ella simplemente sonreía feliz de verlos.

\- Llegaron Lobo y Minou— dijo Molly desde la cocina mientras ingresaban a la sala donde todos estaban prácticamente frente al fuego; hacía un frio espantoso.

Los presentes, con sonrisas silenciosas, los abrazaron y saludaron desde su posición. El árbol ya estaba encendido pues, a pesar de que eran solo las 5 de la tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro. Molly de inmediato los incito a pasar a la mesa.

A pesar de que la casa era pequeña, la mesa estaba lista para las 18 personas que se encontraban en casa. Fleur y Billy se habían encargado de los pasteles y Tonks, a pesar de ser un desastre en la cocina, lo hacía muy bien. Además, Andrómeda Tonks estaba ayudando a su hija. Draco vio la melena rizada y negra que le daba la espalda y se quedó de piedra; por un segundo pensó en Bellatrix. Cuando Andrómeda se volteó y vio sus ojos negros como los de Bellatrix, su nariz respingada y su piel blanca, se preguntó cómo dos personas que se parecían tanto fuesen tan distintas a la vez.

\- ¡Mi niño!—gritó Andrómeda al verlo de castaño— que bello te vez— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Andrómeda sentía que Draco era como su adorado primo Sirius. Sus ojos grises, a pesar de que hayan sido herencia de Lucius, eran igual de expresivos que el de su adorado Sirius. Cuando conoció a Draco, tenía miedo; miedo de que le pasara algo a Nymphadora por ser hija de quién era, él por ser hijo de quien era, pero cuando descubrió que era amigo de los chicos, que Sirius lo aprobaba y que los Weasley lo querían, dejó sus miedos.

\- Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, mijito— dijo Andrómeda tomando por sorpresa aquel apodo, aquel que usaba su madre—. Dorita me contó lo que ocurrió y no sabes la tristeza que tengo. Pero sé que estarás bien… eres fuerte y valiente… un Black de tomo y lomo, Lobo.

\- Gracias tía— dijo Draco sonriendo y abrazándola más fuerte… era agradable sentir que tu familia te amaba.

\- Todo estará bien… Merlín cuando conocí a tu padre pensé que era distinto…

\- No importa tía— dijo Draco sonriendo y alzándose de hombros mientras sentía que el cabello le volvía a la normalidad— ya veremos qué hacer.

Miró a su espalda. Hermione guardaba su varita y se acercaba a él, sonriendo.

Tomaron el té tranquilamente, entre bromas y risas, olvidándose del incidente de la noche anterior. Al terminar de tomar el té, Molly los guió al árbol para poder abrir los regalos que no pudieron abrir en la noche.

Fred se encargó de nombrar los regalos mientras que George los entregaba en las manos de sus dueños. Todos estaban contentos con los regalos y dieron las gracias correspondientes. El último que quedaba fue el de Hermione, que se notaba a leguas que era un libro.

\- Da las gracias a Mirack… él lo encontró— dijo Draco sonriendo triste.

Hermione sonrió de la misma manera y abrió el libro. Era negro y tenía en plateado el título. Hermione gritó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?!—preguntó Ginny llegando a su lado mientras Hermione golpeaba el piso emocionada con sus pies.

Ginny leyó el título del libro y gritó de la misma manera. Hermione dejó su asiento y abrazó a Draco dándole un beso de película.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—dijo casi llorando.

\- Sabía que te gustaría— dijo Draco sonriendo

Harry, que estaba cerca, tomó el libro de Hermione y lo leyó. Sonrió al ver el título "_Muérdago y Mortífago_" he hizo lo mismo que Draco mirando el final del libro después del Epílogo. Se lo devolvió a su emocionada amiga.

\- Yo también les tengo un regalo— dijo yendo al árbol sacando tres paquetes. Los miró y le entregó uno a Theo, otro a Harry y otro al señor Weasley— ábranlos.

Los aludidos abrieron y encontraron una caja que rezaba "_Nokia 8110"_.

\- Un celular, hermi?—pregunto Harry riendo algo emocionado. Nunca había recibido algo tecnológico, técnicamente porque los Dusdley nunca le regalaron nada.

\- Qué es esto?—preguntó Theo

\- Es un teléfono celular… ya lo he probado aquí y funciona… les explicaré.

Hermione comenzó a eplicarle a un emocionado señor Weasley y a Theo mientras Draco se acercaba a su prima sacando el arma.

\- Sé que no es momento, pero ya sé qué pasa con esta arma— dijo entregándole la Omni a Lupín quien la observó con detenimiento. Dora lo miró raro—. Perdón primita, pero tengo el sentimiento que si la tomas la dispararás— y seguido a eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza propiciado por su prima.

\- Insolente— dijo riendo.

Lupín mandó un Patronus a Alastor Moddy para que viniese a la madriguera de inmediato; necesitaban investigar el arma juntos ese mismo día mientras Draco les relataba, de manera resumida, la historia de los Monckeberg a los aurores.

OoOoOoOo

La Jauría salió al lago. Estaba casi congelado pero todos estaban bastante abrigados como para sentir algo de frio. Esperaban a que Kingsley y los aurores pudiesen identificar las runas y ver si eran replicables, mientras tanto los muchachos habían ido a distraerse. Theo, poniendo en práctica su magia avanzada sin varita, se sentó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a levitar.

\- Baja de ahí Theo— gritó Pansy asustada.

\- Déjalo Mamba— dijo Harry riendo— apropósito, ¿Qué harán para el año nuevo?—preguntó al aire mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

\- Pues… la pasaremos aquí, supongo— dijo Ron abrazado a Pansy— ¿y ustedes?—preguntó haciendo alusión al trio de plata.

\- Queríamos hacer una fiesta en la mansión Zabini… ¿qué les parece?—preguntó Blaise sonriendo.

\- Es buena idea— dijo Ginny emocionada.

\- Prendes con agua, mini Weasley— dijo Draco botando el humo de su cigarro y pasándoselo a Hermione quien también aspiró sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ustedes? Vendrán supongo— dijo Theo quien aún estaba levitando a la orilla del rio, esta vez revisando su nuevo teléfono.

Draco y Hermione se miraron complicados. Hermione siguió con el cigarrillo y codeó a Draco para que hablara.

\- Em… iremos a Francia la próxima semana— dijo Draco mirando el cielo como si nada—. La familia de Hermione irán a ver a la abuela Monckeberg y… pues me invitaron.

\- Por eso les regalé los celulares… es mucho menos rastreable para el otro bando. Es más seguro que una lechuza y les hice hechizos para poder comunicarnos sin problemas de distancia. La abuela Monckeberg también tiene uno y nos llamamos constantemente… bueno, excepto cuando estoy en Hogwarts… ahí no se puede.

\- Espera… ¿Monckeberg?—preguntó Pansy extrañada— ¿qué tiene Minou con los Monckeberg?

Draco y Hermione comenzaron a contarle lo ocurrido con la _llama Omni_ y con el abuelo Squib de Hermione.

\- ¡Somos primas!—gritó Pansy emocionada abrazando fuerte a Hermione haciendo que botara el humo a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué?— preguntaron todos. Pansy aclaró su garganta.

\- mi abuela era hija de Ariatna Monckeberg… creo que fue la última de las Monckeberg en tener descendientes mágicos.

\- Pero era tu bisabuela, querida— dijo Ron riendo— no son primas.

\- ¡No importa! Dame la ilusión de tener un pariente vivo— dijo mientras Hermione la abrazaba ya libre de cigarrillo.

\- Chicos, entren— pidió Nymphadora Tonks mientras entraba chocando con el marco de la puerta haciendo que Draco se tapara la cara riendo por la torpeza de su prima.

La jauría entró siendo seguido por un Theo levitante, a quien le costó bajar a tierra firma hasta que Ginny lo tomó del brazo. Dio las gracias, sonrojado, y entro haciendo suspirar a Ginny que a pesar de que estaba hasta los pies por Blaise, seguía gustándole la forma de ser de Theo.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche cuando Moddy habló.

\- Lo bueno de esta cosa— dijo mientras tomaba el arma de la mesa y se la entregaba a Draco—, es que no se puede replicar. Lupín consiguió un arma en el mundo muggle e intentó replicar las runas, sin éxito, por supuesto. Dichas runas están en el arma, las balas se activan, al parecer, con la magia y es por eso que rompe los escudos.

\- Estuve investigando sobre las runas…— Tonks se acercó con un libro, tropezando con la alfombra y siendo salvada por Lupín en menos de 2 segundos—… gracias, querido, y vi que eran celtas: Precisión, Velocidad, Sigilo o silencio… supongo que es para que no se escuche el disparo— concluyó Tonks mientras Draco miraba las runas de cerca—. No sé qué magia puede tener un Squib, pero si se sabe que fue uno de ellos quien lo hizo, el lado oscuro no tardará en reclutarlos para crear armas.

\- Esperemos que su odio por la sangre no mágica se extienda a los Squibs— dijo Draco guardando su arma— de todas formas… solo conozco a un Squib que podría resolvernos la duda…

\- ¿Filch? — preguntó Harry— no, imposible… él no puede hacer magia… lo vi en Segundo que intentaba aprender magia con un curso de 6 meses por lechuza— dijo el elegido recordando cuando estuvo sentado en aquel pequeño agujero.

\- Nunca hay que confiarse— dijo Moddy moviendo su ojo y sentándose pesadamente— ¡alerta permanente, Potter, Alerta permanente! Nunca lo olvides…

\- No lo hago, profesor— dijo Harry riendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche llegó y Hermione, Draco –con su cabello castaño–, Jane y Hugo estaban frente al televisor. Draco bostezó hacia las 10 de la noche, haciendo que Hugo lo mirara.

\- Pensé que irían al bar esta noche, Hermione— dijo Hugo

\- Después de lo que pasó con la cerveza esta tarde, no papá, olvídalo

\- Perdón— dijo Draco torciendo el gesto— pero si quieres ir, yo no me quejo, te acompaño.

\- No… mmm… ¿mamá, me prestas el auto? Quiero enseñarle a Lobo a conducir, nunca está de más— se justificó la castaña

\- Bueno… pero no quiero ningún rallón en la pintura… no sé si me entiendes, Hermione— dijo Jane alzando las cejas

\- Sí mamá… no te preocupes… vamos Lobo.

Ambos sacaron sus chaquetas y se subieron al auto. Luego de dar vueltas y encontrar un lote baldío, Hermione le entregó a Draco el auto, enseñándole lo que podía para manejar, lográndolo decentemente.

Los días que siguieron fueron más o menos igual. El ultimo día antes de irse a Francia, 30 de diciembre, Draco y Hermione llegaron a la madriguera en el auto, manejado por Draco.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves manejando, amor?—preguntó Hermione mirándolo mientras conducía.

\- Tú te ves más sexy— dijo Draco sin mirarla pero sonriendo de medio lado—…. Y no me desconcentres que aún me cuesta esto de los cambios.

\- ¡TERCERA, BAJA A TERCERA!

\- ¡YA! Lo tengo, lo tengo…

Entraron al camino que conducía a la casa de los Weasley. La casa estaba iluminada a pesar de ser apenas las 5:30 de la tarde. Dejaron estacionado el auto y se bajaron. Draco tomó la zurda de Hermione mientras metía la suya en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Entraron a la casa y vieron a Molly, como siempre, en la cocina.

\- Pasen niños, estoy haciendo los preparativos para mañana en la noche… ¿qué les gustaría comer?

\- Eh… tía Molly— dijo Draco algo incómodo.

\- Nosotros nos vamos a Francia con mis padres mañana— dijo Hermione aun de la mano de Draco.

\- Oh— dijo Molly desanimada— pensé que la pasarían con nosotros… como todos los años.

\- Mi abuela ha estado débil— explicó Hermione— y la verdad es que quiero verla. Regresaremos el 2 de enero, lo prometo.

\- Está bien. vengan, vengan que ya estará el té.

La tarde con la jauría estaba más que armada. Harry, Ron y Draco comenzaron a hablar en un rincón de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione y Ginny terminaban de leer "Muerdago y Mortífago".

\- Es el mejor final que podría haber tenido— dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

\- Es el mejor final para una historia de amor así… creo que estoy enamorada de Felton— dijo Ginny derritiéndose en el sillón.

\- Somos dos— dijo abrazando el libro.

\- Claro… y nosotros qué— dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ustedes son de carne y hueso, Felton vive en nuestra mente.

\- Y Emma también— acotó Hermione.

Los chicos rieron mientras miraban a sus amigas.

\- Dobby ha estado averiguando cosas— dijo Harry para Draco y Blaise. Astoria salía de la cocina junto con Molly sirviendo el té— él dice que ha escuchado que los Mortífagos planean atacar localidades muggles… y la verdad es que el cuartel de aurores está preparándose para lo peor. Hay guardias en todo Londres, tanto mágico como muggle.

\- El primer ministro muggle debe saberlo— murmuró Draco.

\- Mi padre dice que el ministerio esta vuelto loco redoblando las guardias del atrio… y también opina como tú, Lobo…

\- Tengan cuidado allá en Francia— dijo Harry con las cejas alzadas en preocupación— son mis hermanos, no quiero que les pase nada— susurró

\- Estaremos bien… la _Omni_ nos protege.

\- Vengan a merendar— llamó Astoria sentándose junto a las chicas.

La tarde pasó rápida. Draco dejó ver las preocupaciones a Hermione mientras viajaban en el auto. Esta vex, Hermione manejaba.

\- Esos desgraciados— murmuró Hermione golpeando el volante— cuál…— suspiró— tu padre es uno de ellos, debes entender algo su motivación, amor… ¡¿por qué?!

\- Juro que no lo sé— dijo Draco mirando el camino, extrañamente anaranjado por la tarde—. Las familias de sangre pura tienen los "valores de la sangre" arraigados desde siglos… vienen en el ADN, creo, pero mis padres… Merlín juro que no lo entiendo… si todo lo que recuerdo de mis padres cuando yo era pequeño, la forma en que se amaban, se hablaban…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nunca sentí— Draco tocaba su pecho confundido—… nunca sentí lo que me decían… como sí lo sentí cuando los padres de Goyle y Crabbe me decían "Los sangre sucia son la escoria". Ellos lo sentían. Cuando mi padre me dijo en segundo sobre los "Sangre sucia" yo no sentí que quisiera que yo hiciera daño…

El automóvil se detuvo y Draco recostó su cabeza en el sillón del auto

\- A pesar de que mi padre me ha inculcado todo ese odio y que la pureza de la sangre es importante… jamás la sentí en realidad… ni de él ni de mi madre… ambos fueron muy estrictos en mi educación y a pesar de que Lucius es muy cruel con los elfos, al igual que mi madre… jamás sentí que lo fueron con otro ser humano. Lo malo es que ahora sé que él ha matado y se escapó de la cárcel… y tengo miedo que le haga daño a mi madre y…

\- Tranquilo— se adelantó Hermione al notar la verborrea emocional de su novio— ella estará bien… no creo que el amor se acabe de un día para el otro.

\- Estuvo casi un año en Azkaban… no confío en su cordura… ¡Hermione, me abrazó!... no sabes el terror que sentí, jamás lo hizo… desde mi años, no recuerdo.

\- Pues… puede que el señor Malfoy te haya extrañado o simplemente quiso hacerte saber que te quiere.

\- Si me quisiera, no me hubiese hecho esto— dijo tocándose el brazo izquierdo, vendado con una muñequera negra.

Hermione sonrió. Besó los labios de su novio y salieron del auto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jane y Hermione reían mientras Draco, con el cabello castaño, iba del brazo de Hugo, quien lo contenía a la bajada del avión. Eran la una de la tarde y todos venían muy casados luego de dos horas de viaje.

Cerca de ahí, un hombre alto, aproximadamente 40 años, cabello castaño canoso y ojos azules les sonreía. Hermione corrió hacia aquel hombre siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos.

\- Tío Oberón— dijo sonriendo.

\- Mi pequeña Hermione… ¿cómo está mi brujita?—dijo sonriendo

\- Excelente…

Llegaron a su lado el resto de los viajeros. Jane abrazó a su hermano llorando emocionada y Hugo abrazó al hombre con cariño. Por último, Draco se acercó tímido.

\- Me eres familiar— dijo Oberón mientras lo saludaba.

\- Lobo Black— dijo sonriendo— el novio de Hermione.

\- ¿Algo de la ancestral familia Black?— Draco rió

\- Tío, te contaremos en casa, ahora vamos que quiero ver a mi _memé_— dijo emocionada.

Paris era un sueño. Hermione había ido unas vacaciones y Draco la conocía casi de memoria, pero era la primera vez que pasaban las vacaciones Juntos.

Muchos barrios Mágicos estaban a la vista de los Muggles, pero ocultos como edificios antiguos. Solo Draco y Hermione los veían mientras iban en el auto.

Llegaron a una casa de tres pisos, hermosa y de color blanco. Tenía un amplio jardín y varios niños jugaban.

\- _¡Petite , venez manger!—_gritó una mujer canosa a los niños para que entraran a merendar.

\- _¡Grand-mère!—_gritó Hermione_—_, _¿comment êtes-vous?_

\- _ma petite-fille—_ la mujer abrazó a Hermione feliz mientras Jane llegaba— ¡Hija mía!

\- Ay mamá te extrañé

\- Que tanto extrañar, ¡si me viste en agosto!

\- ¡Cuatro meses pues mamá!—dijo jane volviendo a abrazarla— ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

\- De maravilla… oh… ¿y él quién es?—preguntó mirando a Draco junto a Hugo.

\- Es mi novio, _memé…— _dijo Hermione caminando hacia Draco y tomando su mano.

\- ¿No que tu novio era rubio, querida?—preguntó Myriam.

\- Entremos, madre, creo que los Granger y el señor Black deben contarnos algo. No sé qué.

Entraron a la casa. Los niños se lavaron la cara y las manos. Eran los nietos de Oberón. Sus hijos – adoptivos– eran mayor que Hermione y ya estaban casados y con su familia. La esposa de Oberón había muerto dos años atrás, dejándolo joven y viudo.

Cuando la merienda terminó, Draco se dio cuenta que la familia Monckeberg era adinerada. Era una casa exquisita y mucha servidumbre, a pesar de que solo vivían Oberón y su madre.

\- ¿Qué deben decirnos?—preguntó Myriam cuando los niños subieron la escalera.

Hermione sacó la varita y lanzó un "Finite" al cabello de Draco. Este se volvió de inmediato platinado.

\- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, señora Monckeberg, lamento haberme escondido, pero es más seguro para Hermione y los señores Granger.

\- Mortífago— exteriorizó Oberón molesto.

\- Sí, tío… Mortífago— dijo Hermione tomando la zurda de Draco— pero de nuestro lado.

\- Tu familia fue la responsable de muchos desastres, Malfoy… mi padre me lo contó todo— dijo aún Oberón con odio en su voz.

\- Sí. Y su padre mató a mi abuelo Abraxas… cosa de la que le estoy agradecido— aclaró Draco dejando sorprendido a los presentes—. Solo quería decirles que tengan cuidado. Las cosas no están bien en Londres… me gustaría, señores Granger, que se quedaran aquí hasta que el peligro pasara…

\- no es conveniente que se queden en Londres— aclaró Hermione rápidamente dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su novio— quien ustedes saben, ha vuelto, y no vamos a detenernos hasta derrotarlo.

\- ¿Cómo que ha vuelto? Preguntó Myriam alterada— Romeo me dijo que desapareció.

\- Pues ha vuelto…

\- ¿Y qué harán un par de niños con el mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

\- Dumbledore es el más grande— aclaró Hermione a su abuela— quien-ustedes-saben, es el más tenebroso, pero teme a Dumbledore…

\- Harry, nuestro prácticamente hermano, es el elegido para derrotarlo, y yo estaré dentro de las filas enemigas para pasarle información, como dé lugar.

La familia lo meditó para luego aceptarlo, a pesar de que Jane y Hugo reclamaron con que no son débiles y que podían defenderse, Draco y Hermione los miraron con cejas alzadas y les mostraron las varitas.

\- Contra esto, mami, no puedes pelear…

\- Pero…

\- _Petrificus— _dijo Hermione apuntando a su padre, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

\- Amor…

\- _Finite incantatem—_dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Draco. Su padre se quedó mudo— lo siento… no pudiste hacer nada, nadie puede a menos que seas mago… quiero que se queden aquí… o me obligarán a borrarles la memoria y enviarlos a no sé dónde…— dijo Hermione desviando la vista.

La verdad es que ella ya había pensado en borrarles la memoria a sus padres, dejarlos en un lugar seguro y que no los relacionaran nunca con ella… pero la idea de Draco de dejarlos aquí, en Francia, con la abuela Monckeberg, era muy buena. Ellos conocían el idioma, podían adoptar el apellido Monckeberg y no ser molestados, por ser familia Muggle.

\- Se quedan aquí, es mi última palabra… si no quieren que los hechice para dejarlos…

Draco usó Legeremancia con Hugo y habló en su mente

\- Tío Hugo… yo la cuidaré, pero ella no estará bien si ustedes no lo están— Hugo miraba asustado a Draco— sí, soy yo, tranquilo… es mi manera de comunicarme con usted sin que Hermione me mate por intervenir… por favor. Al parecer la sangre Monckeberg es fuerte y tía jane no quiere ceder… piénsenlo al menos

\- Jane— llamó Hugo a su mujer quien seguía discutiendo con Hermione— basta… pensémoslo al menos

Jane abrió la boca en sorpresa, pero luego la cerró con una mueca de frustración mientras Hermione sonrió complacida ante esto.

La tarde siguió tranquila con los preparativos de año nuevo. La hija menor de Oberón, André de 20 años, llevaba a los niños a dormir, pues aún eran pequeños.

\- Me quedagué aquí papá… no puedo dejag a los pequeños solos aquí mientras van a la toge.

\- Bueno hija— dijo Oberón besando su cabeza— cualquier cosa, al celular.

\- Sí papá.

Draco estaba en su cuarto. La abuela Myriam le pidió que compartiera habitación con Hermione, y a pesar de que no estaban muy convencidos, Jane los animó a tranquilizarse.

\- Tu madre sabe que tú y yo…

\- Sí— dijo Hermione saliendo del baño con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa color lila. Se calzó las botas negras y se colocó el abrigo negro mientras caminaba hacia Draco— te ves lindo— dijo besándolo

\- Me veo hermoso, amor— dijo besándola mientras amoldaba su cabello hacia un lado.

\- Solo por ser año nuevo, dejaré que lo amoldes así— dijo mientras miraba la ancha espalda de Draco en su saco negro.

El muchacho cambió su cabello a castaño y luego se dio vuelta para abrazar a su novia.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?—preguntó Hermione

\- Llámalos… para eso les compraste celulares

\- Me ayudaste con más de la mitad de la paga

\- No importa, me cobraré lo que me debes con tus besos— dijo para besarla, haciéndola reír.

Hermione sacó su celular y marcó a Harry. Se escuchaba mucho bullicio

\- _¡Hermy! ¡¿Cómo está Francia?!_

\- Igual de fría que allá, Harry— dijo Hermione riendo por el entusiasmo

\- _Harry mándales saludos!—_se escuchó la voz de Ginny y astoriaasisntiendo

\- _Las chicas les mandan saludos._

\- Dale los nuestros también, rayo— dijo Draco abrazado de Hermione, escuchando todo

\- _Cuida a nuestra hermana, ¿he Lobo?_

\- Siempre lo hago… aunque eso suene incestuoso, hermano, cállate, y deja la cerveza de mantequilla, te hace mal— se escuchó como Harry reía escandalosamente

\- _Ok, lo intentaré los dejo, los quiero, cuídense_

\- Bueno, Besos, de Francia con amor— dijo Hermione riendo para luego colgar. Luego de un silencio, Draco la besó.

\- Es peligroso tenerte aquí—dijo pícaro sobre sus labios— un hechizo, cierro la puerta, silencio la habitación, y te hago feliz un momento antes de irnos

\- Es tentador— dijo Hermione acariciando el pecho de Draco— pero tenemos que irnos—

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos? Tu prima decía algo de "la toge"— dijo imitando el acento de la muchacha

\- Allá

Hermione apuntó la ventana y Draco pudo ver la torre Eiffel al final

\- Hermoso… aun así quiero comerte— Hermione rió y besó sus labios para salir de la habitación—. Esta mujer me va a matar— murmuró sonriendo.

Subieron al automóvil y luego de 10 minutos ya estaban en la plaza donde celebrarían año nuevo. Jane tenía en sus manos una canasta con bocadillos mientras esperaban las 12.

\- Es la primera vez que pasamos año nuevo juntos— dijo Hermione al oído de Draco

\- Espero que no sea la última— susurró de vuelta para luego besarle la mejilla.

EL tiempo pasó rápido, y ya en la cuenta regresiva

\- ¡_Trois… deux, une… Bonne année!—_gritó la multitud en francés. Hermione y Draco se besaron cuando las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales comenzaban.

Mientras o hacían, Draco se separó de ella con un grito de dolor involuntario. Hermione se asustó mirando cómo Draco se apretaba su mano izquierda. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver la Torre Eiffel en su cabeza.

\- Maldición— dijo tomando la mano de Hermione y acercándose a la familia— agáchense— dijo con dificultad. Hugo y Jane lo obedecieron de inmediato, seguido por Myriam, Oberón y Hermione. Colocó sus manos cerca de sus cabezas y cambió las cabelleras castañas a rubias en un instante— vienen los Mortífagos.. dos minutos… lárguense

\- Pero…

\- Mamá, váyanse ahora!—dijo Hermione sacando su varita. Draco se levantó del piso, sacando su arma y la varita, colocándosela en el pecho. Vio como Hermione se sacaba el abrigo y quedaba solo en su blusa—no quiero acalorarme… váyanse!—Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y caminó hacia la multitud.

Del cielo comenzaron a ver columnas de humo negro que se acercaban. Los fuegos artificiales taparon bien las explosiones de "_Bombardas_" a lo lejos. Hermione aprovechó para lanzar unas cuantas a los enemigos, acertando en cierto grado. Un par les rozaron con hechizos haciéndolos caer.

\- Vamos, vamos— gritó Hermione en el piso para levantarse.

\- _Petrificus_— gritó Draco con su palma extendida… había olvidado que su varita era un localizador para el ministerio— _incarcerous_— lanzó al petrificado.

\- ¡_Bombarda, expleiarmus, incarcerous_, _Petrificus totalus!—_gritaba Hermione mientras veía que muchos muggles se estaban dando cuenta—¡demonios Lobo debemos movernos!

\- Vamos, corre!—gritó Draco tomando su muñeca para refugiarse de los muggles

Muchas luces blancas comenzaron a llegar, dando a entender que los aurores al fin habían llegado. Se colocaron al resguardo de la batalla, pero dos Mortífagos se enfrentaron a ellos.

\- Un par de magos— dijo uno de ellos— veamos que tan buenos duelistas son.

Uno de ellos apuntó a Hermione. Draco sacó el arma y disparó justo en el corazón, haciendo que el hombre no pudiera ni reaccionar. El castaño lo identificó como Yaxley. Hermione vio al otro tratar de atacar a Draco, pero con un rápido movimiento pudo desarmarlo, desmayarlo y amarrarlo.

Una bombarda resonó muy cerca, haciendo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo varios metros a distancia… Hermione sentía un pitido en su oído mientras que Draco intentaba incorporarse con, obviamente, la misma molestia.

\- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- gritó Draco

\- ¡SÍ, VAMOS!—gritó Hermione tomando su mano, ambos mareados por la pérdida de audición.

Muchas columnas de humo salieron del lugar y otras blancas sobrevolaban a los muggles haciéndoles, quizás, _obliviates_… Draco guardó el arma templado; había matado otra vez… vio a Hermione sangrar de su cabeza y la abrazó fuerte, besándole sus, ahora, indomables cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Estás bien, segura?

\- Sí— dijo jadeante

\- Necesito que te recuperes, debes llevarnos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.. estoy bien Lobo…

Dos columnas de luz se acercaban.

\- Hazte la francesa… que no sepan que Hermione Granger está aquí— su novia simplemente asintió seria.

\- _Bonne nuit, parlez-vous français?— _dijo el hombre

\- Emm… no… soy americano— dijo Draco con naturalidad

\- _Oui…_ Soy el jefe de augoges de fgancia… un gusto, Jean Pierre Abrileut… ¿ustedes?

\- Lobo Black… ella es mi novia, Minou Monckeberg— dijo haciendo que Hermione asintiera aun cansada

\- ¿Monckeberg? Pensé que esa familia no tenía magos

\- car ils ont eu tort (Pues se equivocaron)— dijo sonriendo de medio lado— podgia decirnos un punto de apagición segugo? Quiego veg como está mi familia.

\- Oui, oui, Mlle, vengan pog aquí—dijo el hombre caminando rápido—lo vi pelear, señog black y debo decigle que su forma de lanzar hechizos es impgecionante… magia sin vagita ?

\- Sí… desontrol de magia— explicó Draco caminando junto a Hermione

\- Segía un honog que fuese augog… nos ayudaguia muchísimo.

\- Sería un placer— dijo Draco sonriendo.

\- Aquí… pueden desapagesegse sin problemas.

\- Muchas gacias, monsieur

El auror los dejó solos y ambos se lanzaron al piso, sentándose a descansar. Draco removió un poco el cabello de Hermione y vio un profundo corte en su mejilla. Besó sus labios y la sentó en su regazo.

\- Vamos a casa, amor… agárrate de mi, fuerte— pidió en un susurro la muchacha.

Su novio abrazó la cintura de Hermione y esta lo abrazaba del cuello. Sintieron el tirón en el estómago y el aroma reconocible de las galletas de la abuela Monckeberg... estaban al fin en casa.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. el próximo veremos la reacción de Draco ante otro asesinato... aunque yo no lo siento tanto muajjajaja_

_Besos y abrazos y denme review!_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

**Click si quieres que Draco te bese en Francia para año nuevo (L)**


	23. Chapter 23: Vida por Vida

Hoooola criaturitas del señor! Tanto tiempo! perdón por ser una miserable con #ADM, pero de verdad no había tenido tiempo. FriendZone y Abrázame están terminadas, por eso pude colgarlas antes,.. este capítulo está recién sacadito del horno, y a pesar de que es un poco corto *esquiva un corazón de manzana que le roza la oreja*, lo encontrarán interesante... espero XD

Quiero dar las gracias a tooooodas esas hermosas personas que me han dado su apoyo y cariño en los reviews de mis historias, mis sinceras gracias.

no aburro más y a leer!

**Declaración:** Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. **Sin embargo, l**a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (**Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en** Fanfiction. Net** como en** Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio".**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Vida por vida

_Una buena vida es aquella inspirada por el amor __y guiada por la inteligencia __Bertrand Russell_

Draco siguió abrazado la cintura de Hermione mientras la raíz rubia comenzaba a notarse. Hermione jadeaba en el regazo de Draco por el cansancio y el esfuerzo de llevarlos a salvo a la casa.

Escucharon pasos acercándose. Draco soltó a Hermione, sacando la pistola y estirando su palma hacia sus atacantes, mientras que Hermione apuntaba con la varita. Vieron entonces a Hugo y a Jane con el cabello rubio, asustados.

\- Hija, estás herida— susurró Jane, asustada más que de las varitas, del arma que Draco apuntaba.

Hermione guardo la varita y volvió a apoyarse en Draco, quien solo la volvió a abrazar, sin soltar el arma. Intentó colocarse de pie con Hermione en brazos, pero no pudo; la muchacha era peso muerto. Ambos estaban jadeantes, así que separó las piernas y Hermione se sentó en el suelo, entre las piernas flexionadas de Draco, que la protegían.

\- Mortífagos, muchos— pudo articular Hermione— casi nos matan.

\- Maté a uno… otra vez…

\- Eso está bien— interrumpió Hermione acariciando la mandíbula casi recién afeitada de su novio— me salvaste— susurró— eso está bien… tranquilo.

\- Estás bien— afirmó Draco más para sí que para ella.

Jane y Hugo los levantaron con ayuda de Oberón. Hermione deshizo el hechizo y sus cabellos volvieron a ser del color natural.

\- Ahora no sé si será bueno que ustedes se queden aquí.

\- Aquí no nos conoce nadie, hija… estaremos a salvo— dijo Hugo sonriendo— solo prométenos que se cuidarán.

\- Vamos a curarte esas heridas— interrumpió Jane tomando el brazo de Hermione.

Llevó a su hija al baño junto con Myriam, mientras Hugo y Oberón se quedaban con Draco.

\- Defendiste a mi hija, la salvaste, te debo mi vida, hijo— dijo Hugo tomando el hombro del muchacho.

\- Ella me salvó a mí también, tío Hugo… y yo le debo a usted nuestra vida por entregarme la_ Omni; s_in ella, no hubiese podido.

\- Eres muy valiente para ser un Malfoy, muchacho— dijo Oberón con malicia

\- Soy Black, señor Monckeberg… y los Black más valerosos que conozco y que conocí tienen Alma de Muggle— y sonriendo a un sonriente y orgulloso Hugo, fue al baño donde Hermione se había perdido con su madre.

La hora de dormir llegó al fin, y los magullados muchachos se recostaron en la cama, abrazados para poder dormir. El celular de Hermione comenzó a sonar, y pude ver que decía "Harry" en la pantalla.

\- ¿Bueno?—contestó Hermione con el altavoz, tranquila… no quería preocupar más a Harry.

\- _¿Hermione, están bien?_

\- Sí, Harry… estamos bien.

\- _Gracias al cielo—_ dijo una voz adulta—. _Hola Hermione, soy Arthur._

\- Señor Weasley, ¿cómo está?

\- _Maravillado con este aparato… y preocupado por ustedes, ¿qué pasó?_

\- Atacaron la torre Eiffel. La entrada está destruida— dijo Hermione

\- _¿La entrada?—_preguntó Harry

\- Una de las patas de la torre es la entrada al mundo mágico… como el andén 9 y 3/4…— explicó Draco sentándose en la cama y colocándose cerca del celular.

\- _¿Están bien?—_se escuchó la voz de Pansy

\- Sí hermana, tranquila— dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione

\- Nos enfrentamos a Mortífagos… peleamos y…

\- Mate a Yaxley…— dijo Draco con una sombra en los ojos que solo Hermione pudo ver

\- _Merlín Bendito— _se escuchó la voz de Molly Weasley—._ Al menos ustedes están bien… por favor vuelvan cuanto antes._

\- ¿Qué pasó en Londres'—preguntó esta vez Hermione

\- _Nada… todo en orden—_dijo Arthur—. _Se hicieron guardias pero nada ocurrió. Recién nos enteramos del ataque a Francia por Kingsley. Llamé a Harry y él nos comunicó con ustedes, pues un auror hablaba muy bien de un tal Lobo Black._

\- Me alegro que todo esté bien— dijo Hermione al ver la sonrisa de Draco— … mis padres se quedarán aquí …

\- y nosotros partiremos mañana en la noche… si es que Minou acepta— dijo Draco—; no quiero arriesgar que detecten rastros mágicos en esta casa.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo— dijo la muchacha.

\- _Entonces nos vemos mañana… por favor, trasládense de inmediato a la madriguera, por medios muggle… no quiero que les pase nada—_ dijo Molly por el teléfono—. _Crookshanks estará feliz de verlos_

\- Lo haremos— dijo Draco sonriendo—. Buenas noches a todos.

\- _Buenas noches Lobo, buenas noches Minou._

\- _Buenas noches chicos._

Terminaron la comunicación y se recostaron de nuevo en la cama. Draco besó los labios de Hermione y se quedó con la cabeza en el pecho de su novia.

Hermione comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco, tan suave como siempre y manejable. Besaba su cabeza y lo abrazaba. Luego de unos momentos, la chica susurró

\- No quiero que te sientas mal, amor… ¿está bien? me salvaste, y quizás, salvaste a cuantos en un futuro. No hay problema, nadie te va a criticar por matar a un mortífago.

\- ¿qué pasará el día que tenga que enfrentarme a mi padre? O peor… a mi madre— murmuró aún en el pecho de Hermione, mirándola desde su posición.

\- Se verá en su momento— dijo sonriendo— esperemos que no ocurra. No pienses en eso… ahora, a dormir.

Draco se relajó y se abrazó más al cuerpo de Hermione, para así poder dormir con los latidos del corazón de la muchacha, calmando sus pesadillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mansión Zabini estaba en silencio. Las habitaciones estaban siendo ocupadas por la jauría que, después de la fiesta de año nuevo, había decidido pernoctar ahí.

Harry se sentía sumamente intranquilo. Lo que había ocurrido con Draco y Hermione le tenía los nervios de punta. Estaba ya recostado en la cama que le fue designada. A su lado, Astoria dormitaba tranquilamente. Llevaba un Pijama color verde claro de un material muy grueso; parecía una niña.

\- Es una niña— se corrigió en voz alta—, y es hermosa— dijo Harry colocándose de lado para mirarla.

Aún tenía las gafas puestas, lo que le permitió estudiar la figura de su novia de cabo a rabo.

Sus labios lo llamaban. Sonrió ante esto y se sintió un profanador; era apenas una niña de 15 años. Sabía tan poco de ella y tanto a la vez, que le asustaba todo eso que estaba sintiendo por la rubia a su lado. Se acercó trémulo y pasó su izquierda bajo la cabeza de la chica. Al momento, Astoria se acercó al pecho y respiró hondo, susurrando "Rayo" entre sueño. En ese momento, Harry supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Astoria Greengrass…

\- Mi ángel— dijo para luego besar sus labios, sacarse las gafas y posar su cabeza en la cabeza de Astoria, y así poder dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una habitación más allá. Ginevra Weasley estaba recostada en el pecho de Blaise, quien la abrazaba con ternura, acariciando suavemente el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

\- Me preocupa toda esta situación; comenzamos el año con atentados… y en Francia… ¿por qué Francia?—preguntó mirando a su novio. Blaise se encogió de hombros

\- Allá está todo el mercado. Los franceses comercian con Muggles… Mucho. Tal vez es un castigo. Me alegro que Lobo y Minou hayan estado lejos de la explosión… pero me preocupa el estado psicológico de Draco.

\- No comprendo.

\- A ver— Blaise se colocó de lado, haciendo lo mismo con Ginny—. Sé que lo conoces hace mucho, pero hay cosas de Draco muy complicadas, una de ellas es su estado psicológico. Ha estado bajo tanta presión desde los once años, que se ha vuelto bastante depresivo, se preocupa y por eso es irritable. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora, pero luego se siente culpable, pues viene la moralidad del héroe, creo. Si mató a Dolohov y se sintió mal, imagínate ahora que mató nuevamente… y a Yaxley. Él sabe que en su casa hablarán de esto. Tiene miedo… o al menos, eso pienso— dijo para ponerse nuevamente de espalda.

\- Deberías ser psicólogo— murmuró Ginny—, pero tienes razón. Es bastante complicada la situación de Draco… y más ahora que es mortífago… y novio de la hija de muggle por antonomasia…

Blaise siguió mirando el techo. Abrazó a Ginny e hizo que la mirara.

\- Yo no tomaré la marca, preciosa, lo juro… no tengo a nadie en mi familia que me lo pida. Mi padre murió cuando tenía 11 años, unos meses después de entrar a Hogwarts y me uní al grupo, y mi madre es pro paz… así que descuida que tu novio se quedará contigo en la orden lo que sea necesario— dijo para sonreírle.

Ginny lo besó con ternura y lo abrazó hundiéndose en su cuello.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Blaise…— lo besó nuevamente y acarició su nariz con la de él. Blaise sonrió y la besó con alegría

\- Lo sé, y por eso no me dejarás… ahora duerme hermosa. Buenas noches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron dormía con los brazos agarrados a la cintura de Pansy. Esta acariciaba su mejilla, con los ojos adormilados y sonriente tras el amor brindado. Ella tenía miedo; el hecho de que su hermano fuese mortífago, que sus mejores amigos estuviesen en peligro a miles de kilómetros de distancia… de que Harry no lograra derrotar a _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_… a que Ron fuese lastimado. Su comadreja era lo único que tenía. Su madre y padre la habían ofrecido a Mortífagos para marcarla contra su voluntad… ya no le quedaba nada.

\- No pienses tan fuerte, bebé, que te oigo— dijo Ron con la voz ronca producto del sueño, aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo intentaré— dijo Pansy besando los labios de su pelirrojo favorito.

Se acercó a él y se dispuso a dormir, embriagada en el aroma de su novio y en el cansancio que la invadía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Theo estaba mal. No pensó que eso podría ocurrir aquella noche. A penas llevaban unos días juntos, oficialmente pues estuvieron saliendo todo el primer trimestre. Luna tomó su mano.

\- Estoy bien— susurró ella, cándida como siempre.

\- Lo sé… solo que me siento una rata… no debí hacerte esto.

\- Está bien— dijo Luna— nadie había hecho esto… es mi primera vez y…

\- Lo sé… por eso me siento mal…

\- No es tan grave… me ganaste en una partida de ajedrez mágico… Ginny dice que Ron me partiría mi rubio trasero en tres jugadas.

Estaban sentados en la cama, jugando ajedrez mágico y Theo le había ganado en tres movimientos; se sentía horrible.

\- Necesito recompensarte— murmuró el muchacho triste, con un puchero de culpa en los labios, adorable.

\- Creo saber cómo.

Luna se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo intensamente. Theo se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos cuando Luna se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

\- ¿Lo intentarías conmigo, Mi sol y mis estrellas?—preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

\- Luna de mi vida— susurró Theo—; no quiero dañarte.

\- Lo harás si me rechazas— dijo Luna sonriendo tímida.

Theo no llegaba a comprender la mente de su novia, pero si tenía la oportunidad de amarla y de hacerla feliz, no iba a desperdiciarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana radiante llegó para Francia. De la torre Eiffel aún salían columnas de humo blanco. Draco despertó enredado en la espalda de Hermione. En su cabello en sus sábanas y sonrió para seguir envuelto en ella… miró la hora. Eran las 7 de la mañana del día 1 de Enero. Besó su cabeza y fue al baño.

Hermione despertó cuando el frio le llegó de la espalda. El platino volvió a su posición y Hermione se tranquilizó

\- ¿Por qué siempre te levantas tan temprano?—susurró adormilada

\- Porque debo ir a resolver necesidades fisiológicas— dijo besándole la cabeza y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la muchacha.

Hermione se dio vuelta y besó los labios de Draco, para esconderse en el pecho de su novio.

\- ¿A qué hora nos iremos?—preguntó Hermione

\- Creo que sería bueno a medio día… veamos si hay vuelos en esas cosas; no quiero viajar por métodos mágicos, más por el rastreador de mi varita.

\- Me asalta esa duda, amor— dijo Hermione levantando su mirada—; se supone que eres menor de edad, y has hecho magia en todo este tiempo… ¿por qué el ministerio no ha saltado para detenerte?

\- Supongo que el rastreador está en mi varita, no en mi cuerpo— dedujo el platino—, y he ocupado magia sin varita durante todo este tiempo.

\- Puede ser— dijo Hermione poco convencida; investigaría apenas llegara a Hogwarts.

El vuelo, para su suerte, estaba para las 12. Habían ido a comprar los boletos a las 10 y se tuvieron que quedar en el aeropuerto hasta la hora señalada, pues una tormenta de nieve arrecia en la ciudad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly Weasley tenía casa llena. Eran las 10 de la mañana y sus hijos, postizos y reales, llegaban de la mansión Zabini. Pansy y compañía se quedarían en la madriguera, comenzando con el desayuno.

Molly contaba historias de cuando era joven, pues Pansy y Zabini, tratando de conocer más a los Weasley, le pidieron que contara alguna historia.

\- Pues… Cuando estaba con Percy casi recién nacido…— Molly hizo un suspiro y luego continuó— hice un grupo de niñas en Hogsmeade, solo Mujeres. Éramos cerca de 15, de todas las casas, de 15 a 18 años.

\- ¿Y qué hacían, tía Molly?—preguntó Astoria sentada al lado de Ginny

\- Hablábamos de cosas de mujeres— y guiñó su ojo haciendo reír a las niñas—. Éramos muy unidas y ellas, como niñas, me contaban sus problemas, pues sabían que yo ya era mayor, estaba casada y lidiando con dos niños y un bebé. Nos juntábamos los sábados que tenían visita al pueblo en la taberna y yo iba pues me gustaba renovarme de fuerza nueva… cuando no podíamos juntarnos, nos escribíamos cartas, y me llegaban por montones… En ese grupo estaba Lilly— dijo mirando a Harry—, y era muy tímida.

Harry sonrió al pensar que Molly conoció en la escuela a su madre… quiso preguntar quién más estuvo, pero Zabini se le adelantó

\- ¿Conoció a mi madre? Marsella Manchego

\- Oh Marsella, Inseparable de Stella— dijo riendo. Theo levantó la cabeza de su desayuno interesado— Se casó con Peter Zabini… ¡claro! Tu padre, era un chico muy amable, para ser Slytherin… sin ofender— dijo mirando al cuarteto de serpientes quienes reían—. Me encantaban esas dos, en especial Stella… Ella era, no lo sé— Molly elevó la mirada al cielo, sonriendo—, era la luz que había en ese grupo. Yo por supuesto era mayor que ellas. Iban en sexto año pero mi querida Stella iba en quinto, aunque era menor, Stella siguió escribiéndome…

\- ¿Por qué era especial, mamá?—preguntó esta vez Ron.

\- Ella estaba enamorada… enamorada hasta los pies por un chico de su casa— dijo triste— y él estaba enamorado de otra chica… Me escribía cartas contándome sobre sus encuentros amistosos en la biblioteca con este chico, pero él no tenía ojos para ella… Hasta que un día… Me contó que había logrado algo con ese chico…

\- ¿algo?—preguntó Theo interesado

\- Si… El chico no podía prometerle amor, mas mucho cariño; comenzaron a salir. Creo que él se veía feliz cuando estaba con ella, y ella le daba todo el amor que necesitaba… sin embargo… apenas llegó su séptimo año, en 1978… le llegó el sobre dorado

\- ¿qué es eso?—preguntó Harry

\- Es el sobre donde te dicen con quién debes casarte— explicó Astoria— yo tengo el mío en donde sale el nombre de "Draco Malfoy" en letras doradas… lindas palabras de mi padre… Draco lanzó el suyo a la chimenea…

\- Así es— dijo Molly— Stella no quería casarse y la verdad es que este muchacho quería llevársela lejos… pero, simplemente no pudo…

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Stella?—preguntó Theo

\- Quedó embarazada del amor de su vida, justo antes de salir de Hogwarts… nadie supo esto, desde luego, hasta ahora… y fue lo último que supe de ella— dijo bajando la vista—. Nunca más me escribió ni recibí respuesta de mis cartas… volvían selladas.

Molly bajó la cabeza y torció el gesto.

\- Ella era mi madre, señora Weasley…— dijo Theo tragando grueso

Molly lo quedó mirando de golpe.

\- Dulce merlín— susurró— entonces… ¿tienes un hermano mayor?

\- No… soy hijo único— murmuró con los oscuros ojos penetrantes en los de Molly.

\- Ay hijo— susurró—… no me asustes… ese bebé debe haber muerto, entonces

\- Nací de 7 meses— susurró—. Mis padres se casaron y a los 7 meses nací yo… es viable pensar que… no soy hijo de Adrián Nott— dijo Theo para luego sonreír de medio lado, aliviado. Luna tomó su mano y él la apretó suavemente—. ¿Quién es?—preguntó a Molly, impaciente.

\- Ay hijo… no creo que sea bueno… no al menos frente a todos y…

\- Son mis hermanos, no pasa nada… dígame… por favor

\- No puedo…

\- Señora Weasley— llamó Theo, serio—, me odio a mí mismo, porque siento que fui concebido con violencia, y asco, de parte de mi madre hacia mi padre… pues sé cómo es… ahora usted me da la luz al final del túnel, diciéndome que, quizás… mi madre me concibió con amor, con la persona que amaba… por favor— susurró lo último.

Molly cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Severus Snape— dijo, armando una tensión poco común en la casa.

* * *

CHAN!... cha cha cha chan! ¿se esperaban eso? XD creo que no

la verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa esto, pero quise darle algo de sentido al odio que tenía theo por su padre y algo bueno para Snape también, no lo creen XD

eso... cualquier cosa, me matan por inbox xD

besos

**Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que Draco te abrace al dormir (siiiii claro... dormir XD)


	24. Chapter 24: Volviendo al hogar

¡Hola hermosas! ¡bienvenidos Nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo de Alma de Muggle!

hay alguien por ahí aún?

*Grillos por montón*

XD Les cuento que salí de vacaciones (Yeiiii), lo que significa que tendré más tiempo de escribir (Espero). Estoy con algunos proyectos personales y uno de ellos es terminar un novela que pienso publicar, pero tomará tiempo y hay veces que cuando estoy escribiéndola, tambien me pongo a escribir ADM.

bueno, no los lateo más, a leer!

_Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter** son **propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (**Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la **autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio".**_

* * *

Capítulo 24: Volviendo al Hogar

_"Sólo hay una verdad absoluta: que la_

_verdad es relativa." _

_André Maurois _

Draco y Hermione habían llegado en taxi directo a la casa de la bruja. Sacaron el automóvil, cerraron todo con las protecciones necesarias, mágicas y muggle, y se fueron de este modo a la Madriguera.

La carretera era un asco. Más de 30 minutos estancados en el embotellamiento para salir de la ciudad y entrar a Ottery St. Catchpole. Al entrar al pueblo y recorrer un par de kilómetros, salieron de inmediato para entrar por una calle que llevaba a un páramo lejano, sin embargo, Draco y Hermione veían con claridad al fondo; la tan amada Madriguera. Draco se recostó en el asiento del copiloto mientras escuchaban a Alice en la radio "Factor X". Se escuchaba de mejor ánimo y eso calmo un poco a los integrantes de la Jauría.

Eran las tres de la tarde en punto cuando aparcaron en la entrada de la madriguera. Draco pintó su cabello antes de salir del automóvil, por si Percy se le ocurría aparecerse, y a pesar de saber que no lo haría, prefirió las precauciones. Hermione sacaba su bolsito de cuentas en la que llevaba todos los implementos necesarios. Sus baúles habían sido enviados con anterioridad a la Madriguera para poder partir rápido a Hogwarts. Draco tenía los suyos en la mansión Malfoy, así que solo llevaba colgada al hombro su mochila con sus iniciales.

Entraron a la casa y pudieron ver que Molly lavaba platos; el almuerzo había sido hacía muy poco y Ginny le ayudaba en silencio. Ambas mujeres no se percataron de la presencia de los visitantes hasta que Draco, muy sutilmente, carraspeó. Madre e hija se voltearon algo asustadas, pero sus facciones preocupadas cambiaron a alegres, y con manos espumosas fueron a saludarlos, abrazándolos.

\- ¡Qué alegría que ya estén aquí!—dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a Hermione― ¡feliz año nuevo!—agregó, recibiendo el mismo saludo de los muchachos apretados.

\- No tienen idea lo preocupados que nos tenían— dijo Ginny en los brazos de Draco quien sonreía.

\- Lamentamos haberlos preocupado pero…—Hermione no pudo seguir pues Ginny era ahora la que la abrazaba.

\- Ya estamos de vuelta, no se preocupe— dijo Draco riendo al recibir a la cariñosa matriarca

\- Hay muchas cosas que contar— dijo Ginny separándose— Draco, necesitamos que vayas al lago, a hablar con Nott… se ha encerrado en un campo invisible y no nos deja entrar…

\- ¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó el platino adoptando una mirada muy seria. Molly mordió sus labios, culposa y se secó más las manos en el delantal.

\- Le dije cuál era el nombre de su padre verdadero— dijo con culpa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Theodore Nott estaba sentado a la orilla del lago cercano a la propiedad Weasley…. Sentado a lo indio y mirando sus manos… recordaba aquella vez que su hermano había muerto. Un pequeñito de apenas 1 semana de vida.

**[Flashback]**

_Theodore tenía 5 años. Su madre había dado a luz a un pequeñito rubio como su padre. Tenía una semana y Theo entraba a la habitación para cuidar de su hermano nuevo y de su mamá. Su madre lo miraba y sonreía. _

_La mansión Nott era grande, y en el último piso —cuarto para ser preciso— estaba la habitación de Stella Nott. Era cansador ir hasta allá, pero Theo se las ingeniaba para que los elfos le hicieran el favor de subirlo con un chasquido de dedos._

_En ese momento, Theo no entendía por qué padre no quería ver a su hermano. Era muy lindo. Tenía los ojos grandes de color azul, como los de su madre, cabello rubio como su padre y ondulado como ambos. Pero tenía algo extraño y Theo pudo sentirlo._

\- _¿Mamá?— se atrevió a preguntar Theo, a lo que su madre lo miró sonriendo— ¿Jacob está roto?—preguntó._

\- _¿Por qué dices eso, Theo?—dijo la voz celestial de su madre, preocupada._

\- _No se ve como otros niños… ¿qué tiene?_

\- _Una falla genética— interrumpió su padre entrando a la habitación cuando Stella comenzaba a hablar. _

_Stella apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho a Theodore._

\- _¿Cómo una falla genética?—preguntó la mujer._

\- _Es algo llamado― Stella tapó los oídos de Theo en ese momento—… y no tiene cura… es común en los muggles… no me sirve—murmuró mientras se acercaba a su mujer_

\- _Pero… Adrián, es nuestro bebé…_

\- _Y la única cosa que quiero que hagas bien, no lo haces— dijo mientras la abofeteaba—; lo único que me das son fallos genéticas._

\- _Adrián, por favor— dijo mientras su pequeño de una semana comenzaba a llorar. Adrián tomó al bebé con un brazo y se dirigió a la ventana— ¡Adrián no, te lo suplico, no de nuevo, no!_

\- _¡Padre no!—gritó Theo al ver como abría la ventana; Theo se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre._

\- _Hasta que no me des algo bueno, no pararé— y en ese momento dejó caer al bebé que lloraba hasta que ya no escucharon nada más que el grito desgarrador de Stella que lloraba aferrada de Theo, quien la abrazaba y miraba con odio a ese ser que lo miraba con malicia desde la ventana; aquel quien le había dado la vida._

**[Flashback]**

Theo, con los ojos cerrados exhaló el aire caliente hacia el frio exterior. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Escuchó que lo llamaban a lo lejos; la voz de Draco sonaba fuerte. Se relajó y pudo escuchar a su amigo llamarlo.

\- Hasta que abres— dijo Draco sentándose a su lado— Molly me contó que estabas aquí… ¿Cómo estás, colega?

\- Con odio— dijo mientras exhalaba—, con tristeza… con ánimos… con ánimos de venganza y de ser alguien nuevo— dijo mientras miraba a Draco, sonriendo tranquilamente—. Ahora entiendo por qué él decía que mi madre nunca le dio lo que pedía… ella nunca pudo darle un hijo sano… los que tenía, nacían con esa falla genética… y él los mataba— Draco agachó la cabeza; sabía esa historia— yo nací bien, por lo tanto, el problema era él, no mi madre… me alegra que no tuviese hijos— dijo casi escupiendo.

\- ¿quién es tu padre?—preguntó Draco tranquilo.

\- Te dará un infarto.

\- Suéltalo.

\- Snape.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la confesión. Theo prosiguió a contarle la historia que Molly le había contado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione casi escupía su zumo de naranja cuando Ginny y Molly le contaron. La matriarca estaba calentando comida para ella y Draco, pues venían famélicos.

\- No puedo creerlo… el mundo es un pañuelo…

\- Y nosotros somos los mocos— dijo Harry llegando a la cocina junto a Ron y abrazando a la castaña— me tenían preocupado par de tontos— dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Ven aquí— dijo Ron para hacer lo mismo que Harry— ¿y el rubio de tu novio?

\- Castaño, está con Theo— Harry y Ron solo hicieron una O con su boca— ¿y las suyas?

\- En la mansión Zabini. Están arreglando todo con Tonks, ojo loco y Kingsley

\- ¿Arreglando qué?—preguntó

\- La inclusión de la mansión como cuartel de la orden.

\- Maravilloso— dijo sonriendo a tiempo que Draco y Theo entraban. Molly les sirvió comida al primero y a su novia y comenzaron a comer, mientras les contaban lo ocurrido en Francia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius estaba en su recamara sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Necesitaba hidratarse y la verdad es que el whisky de fuego solo lo alteraba más. Narcissa estaba en la cama, durmiendo con su cabello rubio regado por la almohada. El platino sonrió; tenían apenas 35 y 36 años; eran jóvenes aún. Se recostó junto a su esposa quien inmediatamente, dentro de su inconciencia, murmuró su nombre y lo abrazó.

\- Cissy― susurró Lucius besando su cabeza.

\- Lu― repitió ella adormilada

\- Debes despertar.

\- No quiero― murmuró, Lucius sonrió ante esto

\- Vamos perezosa… tu hermana debe estar por llegar.

\- Que se pudra esa hija de…

\- Narcissa por Merlín― interrumpió Lucius riendo ante el comentario soez.

\- Esta es mi casa― dijo abriendo solo un ojo para verlo, con pereza―, nuestra casa, no tiene que estar ni ella ni nadie más que nosotros tres.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo― murmuró Lucius recostándola en su pecho―, no podemos permitir que todo por lo que hemos luchado se derrumbe.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Narcissa achinando los ojos

\- Traté de proteger a Draco de todo mal, que no llegara este momento… pero fallé… Mi alma ya está condenada, Cissy… la tuya― dijo acariciando el brazo izquierdo de su mujer, desnudo, con una leve marca tenebrosa color gris, borrada por culpa del sudor― está limpia, tan limpia como espero que Draco la tenga― Lucius miró a su esposa―… no permitiré que Draco se ensucie las manos

Narcissa sonrió y besó con ímpetu a Lucius, quien la atrajo más hasta él.

\- _¡MALDITO BLACK!—_se escuchó el grito de Bellatrix desde el primer piso― ¡_YA VAN DOS, LUCIUS, YA VAN DOS!—_gritó.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron asustados. Tomaron sus ropas y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. Lucius tomó su varita y replicó la marca de los Mortífagos de manera impecable en el antebrazo del izquierdo de su esposa antes de bajar y encontrarse con una Bellatrix enfurecida, con el hombro vendado al estilo muggle.

\- … Y yo soy una inútil, no puedo siquiera servir a mi señor, ¡maldita sea!

\- Tranquila, Bella, déjame curarte― dijo Narcissa acercándose.

Bellatrix, frustrada se sentó en el sillón. Seguía con el cabello revuelto y la cara convertida en calavera, sus párpados caídos se habían acentuado más por la depresión; el castaño sangre sucia le había dañado con esa arma muggle y ninguna magia curativa le servía, solo los cuidados de su hermana, que tenía conocimientos médicos.

\- La única cosa que agradezco de los muggles es que te hayan enseñado medicina, Cissy― dijo Bellatrix mirando a su hermana que llevaba un maletín― Estudiaste 3 años en la universidad muggle…

\- Con división mágica…-interrumpió Cissy quien comenzaba a retirarle las vendas

\- … y no te recibiste de Medimaga.

\- Quedé embarazada de Draco y cuando nació, la guerra comenzó; no podía estudiar más, debía cuidar de tu sobrino.

\- Debías cuidar de los Mortífagos, esa era tu misión, no a niñatos que no servían a la causa― dijo Bellatrix enojada

\- Cálmate, cuñada, o te dejaremos con el hombro peor a como llegaste― dijo Lucius molesto; nadie insinuaba que su hijo era un estorbo. Bellatrix rió estrepitosamente―. Porqué gritabas que ya eran dos, Bella― dijo Lucius recibiendo las vendas usadas.

\- Black… ese maldito sangre sucia… primero a Dolohov… ahora a Yaxley― dijo con rabia.

\- ¿La misión en Francia?—preguntó Lucius―, pensé que iría Rudolph y Yaxley se quedaría― dijo Narcissa aun concentrada.

\- Rudolph al verme herida quiso quedarse conmigo… es un idiota― bufó

\- Es tu esposo― acotó Narcissa

\- Por conveniencia… me casaron con él… yo no quería.

\- Sabemos a quién querías para ese puesto― murmuró Lucius

\- ¿Qué dijiste?—dijo intentando levantarse, pero Narcissa fue más rápida y la sentó de nuevo, frustrando sus intentos de una rabieta monumental.

El sonido del crack característico de una aparición resonó por el salón. El sonido de algo arrastrándose los alertó. De las sombras, el señor tenebroso apareció majestuoso. Sus ojos rojos estaban brillando, viendo como Narcissa curaba rápidamente la herida de su hermana.

\- Tranquila, señora Malfoy― dijo con sorna, con voz susurrante―, déjeme ver como cura a Bellatrix― Narcissa hizo una inclinación de cabeza―. ¿Qué han averiguado de Black?—preguntó a Lucius, este inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Lo único que sabemos es que es un hijo de muggle. Por lo que nos dijeron los que fueron a Francia a completar la misión, es diestro con la varita y más aún con el arma que hirió a Bellatrix… Arma de fuego, según Snape― dijo Lucius―. Intentamos emular lo que logra con un arma de fuego… pero la herida que provoca es fácilmente curable… no así con la de Bella― dijo mirando la herida.

Voldemort se sentó en un sofá cerca de Bellatrix, mirando la herida atentamente. Era un orificio del porte de una canica, pero se notaba que había sido más grande y sus bordes estaban notoriamente rojos. Había perforado el hueso y solo la poción crece-hueso había hecho efecto en el cuerpo de la bruja, pero ninguna otra había logrado nada más, por lo que Narcissa tenía que curarla todos los días, pues el orificio supuraba constantemente, a pesar de estar sanando.

\- ¿Te duele, Bella, querida?—preguntó Voldemort cuando la bruja cerró los ojos al recibir el suero que usaba su hermana para curarla.

\- N…no, mi señor― dijo Bellatrix.

\- No me mientas, Bella.

\- … Duele un infiero, mi señor… es como si…― el señor tenebroso la animó a seguir―, como si estuviera matando cada fibra alrededor de mi herida.

El señor tenebroso entrecerró los ojos y rebuscó en su túnica, sacando una poción color amarilla.

\- Bebe― ordenó, tendiéndosela.

La bruja sin pensarlo lo bebió. De inmediato el dolor aminoró y la infección desapareció, dejando sorprendida a Narcissa, quien sonriendo, comenzó a curar con suero la herida de su hermana, notando que ya no le dolía tanto.

\- Veneno, efectivamente― dijo Voldemort satisfecho― he estado haciendo experimentos con los muggles capturados y efectivamente, lo único que la magia con varita no puede curar al 100% es el veneno, debe utilizar pociones para ello. Señora Malfoy, intente curar a Bella con magia― Narcissa, obedientemente, sacó su varita y comenzó curar a su hermana, lográndolo casi por completo. Voldemort sonrió

\- Entonces… mi señor.

\- Sí, Lucius… ya tenemos como evitar morir a manos de Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día domingo 3 de enero hacía un frio horrible y todos, sin excepción estaban disfrutando la última tarde-noche en la madriguera. Al día siguiente, Draco y Astoria debían partir a la mansión Greengrass y luego a la mansión Malfoy. La verdad es que Ángel y Lobo estaban muy tristes y ambos no querían irse.

\- Señor Weasley― preguntó Draco― ¿Cuánta posibilidad tengo de cambiarme el apellido permanente y quedarme lejos de casa?

\- Pues, con tu color de cabello, querido Lobo, bastantes baja.

Todos rieron ante la observación del señor Weasley. Las niñas habían hecho galletas, Harry había hecho chocolate caliente y Ron colocaba con cuidado los malvaviscos dentro de las tasas. Mientras tanto, Draco ayudaba a adobar la carne de la última cena junto a Hermione y la señora Weasley. Theo junto a Zabini miraban todo maravillados.

\- Nunca pensé ver al gran Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, con un delantal de cocina y adobando carne.

\- Pues, soy Lobo, puede que así lo asimilen más rápido― dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

La noche llegó luego de la cena y todos se despidieron. Zabini, Theo, Astoria y Pansy se irían a la mansión Zabini, como cada noche. Luego de que los chicos desaparecieran por la chimenea, Tonks y Remus Lupín aparecieron en la chimenea.

\- Que viaje― dijo a tiempo que la chimenea se abría de nuevo y aparecía Andrómeda Tonks―. Hola chicos, mi madre quiso venir a despedirse― dijo dándole paso a Andrómeda.

Draco sonrió y abrazó a su tía mientras esta le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Quiero decirles algo, a todos― dijo mirando a los presentes―: la casa Tonks está disponible para cualquier servicio, ya sea doméstico o de la Orden… necesitamos estar más en contacto― dijo algo nerviosa―. Descubrieron cómo evitar morir a manos de Black― dijo Andrómeda complicada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, tía?—preguntó Draco con la cara pálida

\- Tengo contacto directo con Severus… él me contó todo esto.

\- Al profesor Snape no le creo nada― dijo Harry recargado en su silla

\- Harry, el profesor Snape es parte de la orden― dijo Hermione en tono de reproche.

\- Sigue siendo un murciélago desgraciado― dijo mirando la ventana.

\- De todas formas, esa información es valiosa… ¿sabes cómo lo descubrieron?—preguntó esta vez Tonks, que estaba impresionada con los dichos de su madre.

\- No… solo sé que si hieres a alguien con la Omni, querido Lobo, podrán curarse… quizás no enseguida, pero se curarán… debes matarlos, querido. Y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero si vas a ocupar tu arma, te recomiendo que sea un ataque directo y certero al corazón o a la cabeza― dijo fría mientras su sobrino se desencajaba―. Debo irme… Ted me espera. Cuídense― y saliendo de la habitación, y entrando a la chimenea, Andrómeda Tonks salió de la estancia.

\- Mi madre es tétrica…― dijo Nymphadora con un escalofrío

\- Eso no es nada comparado con Bellatrix― dijo Draco sentándose para asimilar esa nueva información— aun que hoy se acercó mucho a ella. ¿Y ustedes?—preguntó mirando a su prima-hermana.

\- Vine a buscar poción mata lobos― dijo complicada mirando a Molly quien corrió a la cocina―, se nos acabó ayer y no nos dimos cuenta― dijo mirando a Lupín quien respiraba y sudaba con dificultad― sé que dejamos una aquí.

\- ¿Es la última luna del ciclo, no?—preguntó Hermione

\- Sí― dijo Lupín con los ojos cerrados― Dora… es mejor que me vaya… no…

\- Ni hablar, Remus, no te dejaré solo… así que cálmate― Molly llegó al instante con un par de pociones.

\- Llámame en caso de cualquier cosa, Tonks… lo que sea, solo llámanos.

\- Gracias Molly― dijo a tiempo que Lupín guardaba su poción en la túnica y entraban a la chimenea.

Un suspiro colectivo reinó en la madriguera a tiempo que Molly decidía enviarlos a todos a la cama.

\- Mañana lobo debe levantarse temprano, así que todos a dormir… y cuidado con esas cosas que echan humo, que dejan la habitación pasada a chocolate.

Los chicos rieron y despidiéndose, se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche los gemelos se quedaron en casa, así que Ron tuvo que compartir su cama con Harry y Draco en el sofá cama que habían subido del primer piso.

\- Me las pagarás, Fred― dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba en el sofá― si amanezco con dolor de espalda, tendrás que darme un masaje tántrico.

\- Uy― dijo Fred sonriendo malicioso― el Lobito albino quiere un masaje

\- Pues démosle uno, hermano― dijo George mientras se lanzaba encima de Draco a hacerle cosquillas junto a su hermano.

Harry y Ron reían en la cama que compartían –la cual habían agrandado– mientras veían y escuchaban las risas y reclamos de Draco en el viejo sofá color rojo desgastado. Hermione y Ginny fueron a la habitación de los chicos, curiosas por las risas del platino, y rieron junto al resto de los presentes.

Entre juegos y risas, el brazo izquierdo de Draco se destapó, mostrando la fea marca color gris oscura que tenía en el antebrazo.

Los gemelos se congelaron y se alejaron un momento. Draco abrió los ojos aun riendo y miró a los gemelos. Luego comprendió y se bajó la manga de su camisa.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró el piso. Se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar… ¿qué hacía un Slytherin entre tanto Gryffindor? Cuando se levantó, Hermione y Ginny lo detuvieron.

\- Te quedas aquí, Lobo― dijo Ginny―. Hermione, tráelo.

La castaña asintió y corrió hacia su cuarto. Un minuto más tarde apareció con un estuche color negro. Se sentó al lado izquierdo de Draco

\- Dame― dijo estirando su mano

\- ¿Qué cosa, amor?—preguntó Draco

\- Tu brazo… dámelo

\- No…

\- Dame

\- Que no.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacó del estuche tres potes distintos. Tomó a la fuerza el brazo de su novio y levantó la manga. La marca tenebrosa quedó expuesta. Hermione ya la había visto muchas veces y no le producía más que tristeza y respeto. Respeto por lo que representaba; la sentencia de muerte de su novio si era descubierto en el lado opuesto al de su marca. Comenzó a mezclar en una esponja los distintos tipos de crema color piel y colocarlos encima de la marca tenebrosa. Todos miraban expectantes como la marca iba desapareciendo.

\- Esto es base muggle… maquillaje― dijo levantando sus castaños a los platinos― evitará que en el colegio te descubran. Es 24 horas, se sale con el agua, no así con el sudor― explicó mientras seguía.

\- Tu piel es muy clara, fue horrible tratar de buscar en las cosmetologías una base de tu color, o similar― recordó Ginny.

\- ¿Cosme que?—preguntó Ron.

\- Donde venden maquillaje, hermano― explico la pelirroja―. Ahora podrás estar en Hogwarts sin ser descubierto, aunque te hechicen― dijo mientras Hermione terminaba y dejaba el brazo de su novio tan blanco como siempre

\- _Finite encantatem―_ dijo Hermione apuntando a Draco en su marca. Nada ocurrió―. Estás a salvo, amor― dijo mientras besaba castamente sus labios.

Draco la abrazó fuerte y besó la cabeza de su novia. Esa santa cabeza rizada que le llenaba de ideas la vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana fue rápida y temprana, pues Draco se había levantado temprano, tal cual había ocurrido el primero de septiembre. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, así que se ducho, colocó "la pintura" en su marca, se vistió y bajó al primer piso. Tenía pensado ir a la mansión Zabini a buscar a Astoria, pero primero debía despedirse.

Hermione estaba abajo. Lo esperaba sonriendo. Él estaba con un traje negro. Las ojeras, provocadas por el insomnio, le daban una mirada amenazadora. Sin embargo, los grises mostraban dulzura al mirar a la castaña, quien se acercó, rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del platino y lo besó. Draco amarró sus brazos a la cintura de su novia y la levantó hasta dejarla frente a él.

\- Te extrañaré― susurró entre besos― no creo que podamos seguir como estábamos en el primer trimestre.

\- Fue un hermoso trimestre― dijo Hermione aun entre besos, desordenándole el cabello― te extrañaré Lobo.

\- Minou, Minou, Minou― susurró con cada beso― te prometo que todo mejorará, y estaremos bien amor― la besó―, te lo prometo.

\- Siempre cumples tus promesas― dijo Hermione abrazándolo más fuerte―. Te seguiré coqueteando, Draco Malfoy.

\- Eso espero― dijo apretándola más.

La chimenea crispó, y una cabellera rubia salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Astoria venía con lágrimas en los ojos. Buscó la habitación de los chicos y se encontró con Harry bañado recién salido de la ducha, secándose el cabello. Los brazos de la muchacha rodearon el cuello de Harry, que a esas alturas no veía nada por lo empañado de sus gafas.

La boca de Ángel buscó presurosa la de Rayo y en un beso desesperado, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa bebé?― preguntó Harry separándose con dificultad de Astoria

\- Es que… ya no podré estar así contigo más― dijo llorando y abrazándolo.

Harry sonrió; el perfume de frutas de Astoria lo tranquilizaba y le daba algo de paz dentro de todo ese caos en su cabeza.

Dumbledore, aparte de mostrarle todo lo que podía de la vida anterior de Voldemort, estuvo ayudándolo con su oclumancia, pero había tenido nuevamente pesadillas con Sirius y el velo en el departamento de misterios. Solo esperaba que todo eso que atormentaba en su cabeza no llegará a Astoria; su dulce Ángel.

\- Astoria— llamó Harry— estoy desnudó— susurró— me visto rápido y hablamos, ¿te parece bien?— preguntó.

Astoria se sonrojó y asintió, para luego separarse del cuerpo atlético por el Quidditch que tenía en frente solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una notoria protuberancia en la entrepierna que hizo que se sonrojara violentamente.

Harry beso la cabeza de ángel y entró a la habitación a vestirse. 3 minutos más tarde, el "elegido" estaba frente a ella con un jeans, y una camisa negra; la abrazó de inmediato.

\- Perdón mi descortesía, pero estaba desnudo y me habías abrazado y besado... Lo siento— dijo Harry ahora notoriamente sonrosado. Astoria lo besó.

\- No hay problema— dijo la rubia sonriendo, sonrojada también— bajemos o nos quedaremos sin comer. Si no como algo aquí, en casa o en la de Draco moriré de hambre.

\- Viene Zabini? Ese desgraciado le hace la competencia a Ron― dijo tomando la mano de Astoria para bajar.

Luego del desayuno, llegó la hora de la despedida. Todos estaban notoriamente preocupados. Draco se comprometió a sacarles la mayor cantidad de información a sus padres sobre los planes del Lord, y Astoria prometió estar en contacto.

\- Draco― llamó Harry a un rincón. El platino ya tenía su máscara de Malfoy puesta―, quiero que, si es necesario, te lleves a Astoria de la casa de sus padres, que viva contigo… me importa un comino que la vinculen como tu prometida; dentro del bando de Voldemort, estará segura sabiéndose la prometida de Draco Malfoy… por favor cuídala de su padre― susurró mientras miraba a Astoria despedirse con un abrazo de Ginny y Hermione

\- No te preocupes, hermano― dijo sonriendo de medio lado― yo la cuidaré.

Harry sonrió y abrazó al platino deseándole suerte.

Cuando las despedidas terminaron, Hermione besó castamente a Draco, ordenó el cabello de su novio y dándole otro beso más casto, se alejó unos pasos. Lobo tomó la mano de Astoria, entró a la chimenea y despidiéndose, fueron en dirección a la mansión Zabini, para de ahí, ir a su primera parada… Malfoy Manor.

Hermione respiró hondo, esperando que todo saliera bien, mientras que se volteaba hacia Pansy, quien soltándose de Ron, la abrazó.

\- Estaremos bien, Minou― dijo Pansy sonriendo

\- Gracias Mamba― susurró Hermione a su amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy. Salieron de la chimenea algo desorientados por el viaje. Narcisa estaba ordenando un cojín descuidadamente, cosa que le pareció extraña a su hijo.

\- ¿Madre?—llamó Draco, preocupado. Narcissa levantó la vista y sonrió. Draco miró a su madre y reparó en sus lágrimas. Caminó hacia ella y tomó sus hombros―, ¿te hizo algo?, ¿Lucius te hirió?

Narcissa simplemente lloró mientras reía y lo abrazó.

\- Te extrañaba… feliz año nuevo atrasado, hijo― Narcissa reparó en Astoria que estaba cohibida frente la chimenea― ven hija― dijo separándose de su hijo y dándole un recatado abrazo a la rubia― feliz año nuevo atrasado― dijo sonriendo

\- Feliz año, señora Malfoy― dijo Astoria sonrosada.

\- ¿Te quedarás?—preguntó esperanzada

\- Ehh… no… debo irme a casa… ya estuve lejos mucho tiempo― dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y este besó su cabeza.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de este gesto, muy poco recatado, muy distinto a lo que les habían enseñado del protocolo; era demasiado cercano, demasiado familiar… pero era tan natural para Draco ser así con su gente, que al darse cuenta, simplemente siguió actuando, tratando de calmarse. Astoria, como buena serpiente, también siguió el juego.

\- Iré a dejarla a Astoria a su casa, madre… vuelvo en un momento― dijo Draco besando la mejilla de su madre.

Tomó la mano de Astoria, la condujo a la chimenea. Lanzó os polvos flu y dando la dirección de la casa de Astoria, desaparecieron.

Draco sentía, mientras la chimenea daba vueltas a sus pies, que su madre estaba muy vulnerable… ¿habrá ido el lord a su hogar de nuevo?

Dejó a Astoria en el salón. Everett Greengrass estaba sentado en su sillón.

\- Espero buenas noticias, Astoria― dijo el hombre en completo estado de ebriedad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, padre?—preguntó Astoria, tomando fuerte la mano de Draco

\- Supongo que traes algo ahí adentro― dijo el hombre apuntando con la varita de manera floja el vientre de Astoria

\- No, padre… nada― dijo Astoria sacando la vena Gryffindor de su novio.

\- ¿No hiciste lo que te pedí, Draco?—preguntó Everett.

\- Le dije que no lo haría― dijo el muchacho―, además… ¿cuál es la prisa?, ¿piensa que moriré en la guerra y es mejor que Astoria se quede con la fortuna Malfoy antes? ― preguntó. Everett se colocó mortalmente rojo― es lo que me temí― se volteó hacia Astoria―. Tory, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts?—preguntó

\- Sí… no sé qué puede hacer mi padre.

\- Tú no te vas de aquí

Draco miró a Everett mientras tocaba su antebrazo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa estaba borrada con el maquillaje, pero no era necesario mostrarla, pues el muchacho simplemente se rascó el antebrazo y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Diga usted, señor Greengrass… me llevo a Tory y la cuido de la mierda que intenta meterle en la cabeza, o deshago el compromiso y me la llevo de todas formas… tengo varios amigos que podrían venir a hacerle una visita― dijo sonriendo de medio lado.. Astoria seguía atrás del platino, seria.

Everett simplemente se sentó en la butaca e hizo una seña para que se fueran. Draco tomó la mano de la muchacha y volvió a Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa lo esperaba. Se descolocó al ver de nuevo a Astoria.

\- Madre― dijo Draco al salir― ¿habría problema si Astoria se quedara conmigo hasta mañana que entramos a Hogwarts?

\- Para nada― dijo Narcisa, confundida- Áster― llamó Narcissa. Un elfo con la ropa roída, muy sucio y pelo en las orejas apareció ante Narcissa―, necesito que vayas por los baúles de Astoria en su casa.

\- Sí, ama― dijo Áster con voz ronca y desapareció con un crack.

\- Él es nuestro elfo, Draco― dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

\- Mirack era mejor― dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de Astoria y llevándola por las escaleras― estaremos en mi cuarto― y subió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana dio paso a un nuevo día. El ministerio había permitido que viajaran por red flu a Harry Potter y sus amigos hasta Hogwarts, así que Blaise, Theo, Luna y Pansy, por órdenes de Dumbledore, viajaron junto con los Weasley, Hermione y Harry.

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagal. No le sorprendió ver a Nott, Zabini y Parkinson con ellos, pues estaba al tanto de todo, como mano derecha de Dumbledore.

\- Me alegro que llegaran… señores― dijo mirando a los Slytherin― salgan ustedes primero.

\- Nos vemos chicos― dijo Pansy a tiempo que le daba la mano a Ron en son de despedida y lo mismo hacía Blaise con Ginny y Theo con Luna.

\- Potter, aquí tengo algo para usted― dijo dándole un pergamino

Harry sonrió, era un pergamino de Dumbledore; ese día a las 8 tendría reunión.

\- Señores prefectos― dijo mirando a los tres muchachos― hoy a las 8 tenemos reunión, yo presidiré las reuniones… avísenle al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Parkinson, por favor― dijo sonriendo de medio lado

\- Sí, profesora― dijo Hermione para retirarse de ahí.

Cuando salieron, la puerta se abrió nuevamente… Theodore Nott entraba al despacho.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo, señor Nott?—preguntó la profesora McGonagal

\- Disculpe, profesora, quisiera saber dónde está el profesor Snape… necesito hablar urgente con él.

\- Está en el cementerio, Theodore― dijo McGonagal― puedes, si quieres, esperarlo en su despacho… debe estar por llegar.

\- Gracias, profesora

Theodore salió del despacho. Afuera lo esperaba Luna, y ambos caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de Snape.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, mi bonito?—preguntó Luna tranquila.

\- Si, hermosa― dijo besando la mano de la rubia― tengo que hacerlo, siento que tengo que hacerlo― explicó complicado.

\- Está bien… yo te apoyo― dijo la muchacha abrazándolo― te extrañaré― dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Nosotros no estamos tan condenados, amor… oye― Theodore tomo el mentón de su novia para que lo mirara―, nosotros podemos estar bien y juntos… no hay problemas

Luna se empinó para besarlo y Theo recibió el gesto con gusto.

\- Señor Nott, esas manifestaciones de cariño hágalas en otro lado, no en frente de mi despacho.

Theo y luna se separaron. El muchacho se colocó rojo y sonrió un poco; ¿vería Snape algo de su persona en él?

\- Lo siento, profesor… quisiera hablar con usted y mi novia me acompañaba.

\- Pues es bastante mayor para andar por ahí con acompañante… señorita Lovegood, salga de aquí antes que decida descontarle puntos

\- Lo siento, profesor… te veo más tarde mi bonito― dijo luna apretando la mano de Theo

\- Te busco, hermosa― dijo repitiendo el gesto.

Snape simplemente rodó los ojos. "Adolescentes" pensó el profesor, entrando en su despecho.

\- Pase, señor Nott.

El muchacho respiró hondo y entró a enfrentar alguna parte de su pasado y ver si, efectivamente, había un nuevo futuro para él.

* * *

Estoy segura que todas esperamos que Theito tenga un poco de verdad en su vida y sea feliz...

en el siguiente capítulo la cosa se pondrá peliaguda. solo les diré una cosa.

¿Traición?

jajaja

saludos y besotes

los quiere

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que actualice más rápido.


	25. Chapter 25: Reuniones

¡Hola chicas! Bienvenidas a "Alma de Muggle".

Como muchas de ustedes saben, la página en la que estamos (Fanfiction. Net) ha sido afectada por plagio; 5 paginas copiaron TODO lo que había en la página, tanto _Users _como _Review_; obviamente los Fanfics de millones de autores… ¿lo peor? Estuvieron lucrando con ello.

Por la razón anterior, me demoré más de lo normal en subir el capítulo, pues lo tenía terminado hace 2 semanas aproximadamente.

Ahora todo se ha solucionado -en parte parcial, al menos- y decidí no dejarlas sin fanfic. Así que aquí está el capítulo 25 de Alma de Muggle.

La cosa se está poniendo fea, así que, por favor, _reviews_.

Gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS por toda la buena onda y por nuestros 163 _Review._ De verdad llenan mi corazón (L)

Ahora a Leer!

sin aminorar lo anterior...

_Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter** son **propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (**Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la **autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio".**_

* * *

Capítulo 25: Reuniones.

Theodore entró nervioso al despacho del profesor Snape. Se quedó de pie mientras Snape se sentaba en su escritorio para comenzar a escribir en unos papeles.

\- Lo escucho, señor Nott.

Theo no sabía cómo empezar, así que hizo la pregunta que más le interesaba.

\- Usted conocía a Stella Smith…― afirmó Theo. Snape no se inmutó y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

\- No. No sé quién es, ¿algo del inútil Hufflepuff de Zacarías Smith?

\- No, señor.

\- Entonces no tengo idea.

\- Es mi madre― dijo Theo

\- ¿Y? — preguntó Snape aún en su labor.

\- Cabe la posibilidad de que usted sea mi padre, profesor― dijo Theo sin expresión.

Snape levantó la cabeza con cuidado, arqueando una ceja y mirando a Theodore. El muchacho se encontraba de pie, sin inmutarse por el profesor que lo miraba desafiante.

\- Siéntese, señor Nott― dijo Snape dejando la pluma. Theo obedeció―. ¿Qué le hace pensar esa… ridiculez? —preguntó.

\- Me enteré de que usted tuvo una relación con ella.

\- ¿Y quién le contó esa infamia?

\- … Molly Weasley, señor― dijo Theo, titubeando al principio, sabiendo que estaba poniendo en evidencia a la señora Weasley.

\- Eso no me dice nada― dijo arqueando la ceja―, pues yo no conozco a ninguna Stella.

\- Profesor― Theo entrelazó los dedos y se apoyó en el escritorio―, no le estoy pidiendo nada… no le estoy pidiendo que me diga "hijo mío" ni nada, pues tampoco lo tuve de Adrián. Mi razón de estar aquí es una; solo quiero saber si es justificado el odio que le tengo a Adrián por darme la vida… o solo culparlo por la muerte de mi madre.

\- Tú madre murió de un ataque cardiaco― dijo Snape―, conozco a tu padre― acotó.

\- Mi padre mató a golpes, patadas y ahorcamiento a mi madre…― dijo Theo colocándose mortalmente rojo— estaba ahí, petrificado, pues mi padre decía que… "así se trataba a las putas"

\- No sabía eso.

\- Solo quiero saber— pidió Theo.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse. Sentía un miedo terrible. Pero pronto comenzó a sentir otras cosas… ansiedad, preocupación, miedo, ¿orgullo? Se a cercó a un cajón y contempló una fotografía sin siquiera sacarla. Él con una chica abrazados y sonriendo. La fotografía le devolvía la mirada de un Snape 17 años más joven. Miró a Theodor, y se encontró en sus ojos.

\- Stella y yo sí estuvimos juntos. Fuimos novios en mi séptimo año y seguimos hasta el séptimo de ella― murmuró―. Pero la casaron con tu padre, Theo…

\- Nací de 7 meses, profesor― dijo Theodore esperanzado―, hay posibilidades de…— Snape levantó la varita e hizo un hechizo no verbal, insonorizando la habitación.

\- Que nadie… se entere― interrumpió con los dientes apretados―, ni siquiera tu preciada "jauría". Nos pones en un peligro inmenso, Theodore; si el lado oscuro se entera de esto, si es que es cierto, estamos condenados, no solo por mí, sino porque Adrián te anda buscando por no haber tomado la marca; si se entera de esto, te matará.

\- Entonces— preguntó Theo achinando los ojos. Snape retiró la mirada. Era el gesto de Stella

\- Tengo que hacer un par de pruebas y hacer cálculos― se acercó a Theodore y arrancó unos cabellos de su nuca; Theo solo cerró un ojo por la molestia―. Te pido que salgas de mi despacho. Te llamaré para cualquier cosa.

\- Sí… profesor― dijo Theodore levantándose.

\- ¡Theodore! — llamó Snape. Theo se volteó casi estando en la puerta― Sería un honor ser tu padre― Theodore sonrió.

\- Sería un gran honor ser su hijo, profesor― y sonriendo salió del despacho del murciélago profesor

Snape se sentó en la silla y miró el techo botando los mechones quitados del joven al cesto de basura. No necesitaba los cabellos de Theodore; a penas el muchacho preguntó por su querida Stella, no pudo siquiera pensar con claridad… Su mente estaba viajando a mil por hora, a 17 años atrás, cuando Stella llegó a Hogsmeade llorando desgarradoramente porque le había llegado el sobre dorado.

**[Flashback]**

_Severus la esperaba en el bosque. Su querida Stella estaba por llegar, pero estaba preocupado pues ella jamás se retrasaba. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Sacó la varita y se dio vuelta. Ahí estaba, con su falda del colegio y su cabello castaño oscuro ondulado al viento. Se lanzó a los brazos de Severus y este la abrazó fuerte; la necesitaba tanto. _

_No estaba enamorado, se decía, pero cada vez que la veía sentía mil y una cosas que ni siquiera podía expresar. Por Lili sentía amor; un amor platónico, quizás, pero la amaba con devoción. Pero por Stella… _

_Con Stella quería una vida, quería tener familia, quería largarse de ahí, nunca dejarla sola. Estar con ella siempre, tener muchos hijos y, al fin, ser feliz. Pero cuando la vio llorar en su pecho, no supo cómo sentirse._

\- _¿Qué pasa, bella? — preguntó Severus mirándola. Los ojos azules oscuros de Stella lo hicieron sentir triste; angustiado, incluso._

\- _Me llegó el sobre― dijo para luego volver a llorar. Severus la llevó hacia una manta que tenía ahí. Le quedaba dos meses para que Stella saliera del colegio y era lógico que su familia decidiera por ella… aunque a él le parecía estúpido._

\- _Quién…_

\- _Nott._

\- _¡¿ESE ANIMAL?!—Gritó Severus, asustando a Stella― ¿En qué está pensando tu padre?, ¿no sabe que es un sádico?_

\- _Sí, lo sabe, pero está en quiebra y me vendió por una cámara y media repleta de oro en Gringots― dijo Stella mientras lloraba_

_Severus la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas; comenzó a mecerla._

\- _Todo estará bien, bella. Nos iremos juntos_

\- _Nott matará a mi padre_

\- _Se lo merece por venderte_

\- _Pero es mi padre, Sev― repuso Stella, hipando._

_Severus besó a Stella con miedo. Ella le acarició el rostro. Sabía que era Mortífagos. Sabía que su futuro esposo sería Mortífagos. Sabía que podría morir._

\- _Necesito tenerte hoy, Sev… por favor._

_Severus tomó la varita y se apareció en su casa junto con Stella, y ahí se amaron por última vez._

_La guerra, su reclutamiento permanente, le impidieron poder volver a ver a Stella hasta que Nott le contó que su esposa había muerto de un ataque cardiaco _

**[Fin Flashback]**

Severus miró el techo; las cuentas daban. Theodore había nacido en enero. Ellos habían tenido su última vez en abril. El chico había nacido sietemesino, como dijo Theo. Además, Adrián lo había confirmado cuando nació.

\- Ese hijo de puta me las pagará― murmuró refiriéndose a Adrián y saliendo de su despacho; necesitaría hablar con Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco llegó a Hogsmeade esa mañana junto con Astoria, llevados por Narcissa. Se despidió de ellos y los muchachos, tomando un carruaje, se fueron directo a Hogwarts.

\- Veo los caballos― murmuró Draco. Era cierto. Nunca había visto morir a nadie y ahora que veía a los Thestral no era agradable―. Si esta guerra sigue así, no tardarás mucho en verlos, Ángel― murmuró Draco tomando la mano de la rubia.

\- Esperemos que todo acabe rápido― dijo mientras miraba en frente.

Llegaron juntos al colegio y pasando la seguridad que Filch pedía, siguieron directo a las mazmorras. Astoria se pasó directo al cuarto de prefecta de Pansy, donde la muchacha la esperaba; no quería encontrarse con su hermana.

Draco se relajó en su cama y de inmediato se abrió la puerta, dejando a un Goyle notoriamente más delgado y ojeroso.

\- ¡Tengo la fórmula perfecta, Draco, perfecta! — dijo cerrando la puerta. Draco convocó un muffliato.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Para matar a Dumbledore! — medio gritó

\- ¡Estás trastornado, Goyle! — dijo Draco con los dientes apretados― ¡imagínate si alguien te escucha! —dijo apretándole el antebrazo izquierdo y sentándolo en la cama―. ¿cuál es tu plan? — preguntó el rubio mirándolo directamente. Goyle tenía los ojos algo desorbitados

\- Es perfecto… pienso envenenar una botella de hidromiel… ya hechicé a Madame Rosmerta para que le entregara el collar de Ópalo a Bell… puedo hacer que se la envíe a Dumbledore.

\- Y culparla a ella― concluyó Draco.

\- ¡Es perfecto!

\- Solo hay una falla― Goyle se desencajó―… No puedes comunicarte con ella

\- Sí… mira— dijo mientras sacaba un galeón— es falso— explicó— por esto nos comunicamos

\- Está bien… pero ¿cómo le hará llegar la botella a Dumbledore si Rosmerta nunca sale de las tres escobas.

Goyle comenzó a hiperventilar.

\- Déjame ayudarte, Goyle… deja que Snape te ayude… no puedes solo― dijo Draco condescendiente

\- Él Lord confió en mí… en mí, no en ti, Draco― dijo con los ojos desorbitados―. ¿Y tú?, ¿hiciste algo con el armario? Pensé que te quedarías en navidad.

\- El armario evanescente está casi listo. Quería ver a mi padre― mintió―, supe que escapó de la cárcel y no quise dejarlo pasar.

\- Está bien, está bien… demonios… mi plan…

\- se nota que te costó mucho pensarlo, ¿he?

\- Sí― dijo deprimido―. Creo que se la enviaré por intermediario de alguien… no sé… algo haré… me voy, hombre… hoy en la noche hay reunión en el bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Cómo? — preguntó Draco, confundido.

\- Los iniciados tendrán reunión en el bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- El Lord lo pide. Ya te enterarás.

\- Está bien, a qué hora― preguntó

\- A media noche

\- Que macabro… está bien― aceptó Draco acostándose― ¿puedes irte?... odio aparecerme y tuve un largo viaje.

\- Esta semana comenzaran las clases de aparición. El 21 de abril son las pruebas para quienes cumplen 17 antes de eso― dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

\- Pues tendré que darlo el próximo año― dijo estirándose.

Goyle salió de la habitación y al momento Draco sacó de su mochila la libreta que tenía con Hermione. Tomó una pluma fuente y comenzó a escribir.

\- Linda… dime que estás, por favor…― al minuto vio que comenzaba una nueva escritura.

\- _Sí, amor… ¿qué pasa?_

\- Hoy a las 8 en con la jauría

\- _Le diré a los chicos… Rayo tiene clase particular_

\- Diablos… no importa. Los necesito. A todos… incluyendo a Luna… a Mimbletonia.

\- _De acuerdo. Te amo_

\- Yo más.

Guardó la libreta y la escondió como siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry salía de la torre de Gryffindor justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Dumbledore, sin la capa de invisibilidad, pues Minou, Comadreja, Ginny y Mimbletonia –el nuevo apodo de Neville– caminaban hasta el vestíbulo, donde una descuidada Luna los esperaba. La metieron en la capa, a la cual ya casi no cabía nadie, y llegaron al árbol. Subieron y ahí ya los esperaba Zabini, Astoria, Theo, Draco y Pansy.

Se sentaron en los sofás que había y sin mucho saludo, comenzaron a hablar.

\- Hoy a media noche habrá reunión de nuevos Mortífagos… no sé de qué se trate, pero me tiene más que preocupado― comentó Draco.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? — preguntó Zabini

\- Tratar de recordar lo máximo posible. Harry nos ha dicho sobre los recuerdos del pensadero. Tal vez Dumbledore pueda ayudarnos con la información que obtenga, así que les llevaré mis recuerdos al profesor.

\- Propongo que nos mantengamos despiertos esta noche― pidió Neville― que vayas directo donde Dumbledore cuando regreses y vengas como Lobo a la boca del león

\- Concuerdo con Neville― dijo Luna―. Necesitamos saber qué está pasando y saber si estás bien.

\- Qué opinan los prefectos― preguntó Pansy, preocupada, a Ron y Hermione

\- Creo que es buena idea― dijo Ron y luego miró a Hermione y esta asintió―… Draco, la contraseña es leche agria.

\- Perfecto. Luego de la reunión trataré de ir. Cualquier cosa, Hermione, mantén tu libreta abierta.

\- Llévate la moneda del ED― dijo Theo mirando fijamente a su amigo―, cualquier cosa manda un mensaje.

\- Procura cerrar tu mente, hermano― dijo Zabini que tenía la mano de Ginny fuertemente agarrada.

\- Y por favor, cuídate― dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Sería prudente esperar a Rayo aquí?

\- No Pansy― dijo Ron―. Rayo debe estar con Dumbledore ahora, y llegará muy tarde. Nosotros los esperaremos. Traten de estar ustedes despiertos.

\- Yo duermo en la misma habitación que Theo― dijo Zabini―, pero también duermen Crabbe y Goyle ahí.

\- Ellos irán conmigo. Ambos son Mortífagos. Tengan cuidado, esos dos deben saber ya que ustedes― dijo Draco apuntando a Theo y a Pansy― se resistieron a la marca tenebrosa.

\- Que intenten algo, se las verán conmigo― dijo Zabini.

\- Tú no te mentas… eres el único neutral aquí. No te metas con ellos― dijo Ginny ceñuda.

\- Mini Weasley tiene razón― acotó el platino―, mantente al margen.

\- ¡No es justo!, me cuartan libertad― dijo mientras se colocaba la mano en el pecho, dramáticamente, haciéndolos reír a todos.

\- Otra cosa— dijo Draco— Goyle intenta matar a Dumbledore con veneno.

\- ¿Es imbécil o qué? — preguntó Ron

\- Es imbécil— respondieron a coro los Slytherin—. Así que tengan cuidado por si alguien les pasa cualquier cosa… sé que, si están bajo imperius, no se darán cuenta, pero quien este a su lado, sí. No anden solos, por favor. Luna, Neville y Ginny, ustedes siempre juntos, por favor— pidió el platino a lo que los aludidos asintieron— Hermione, Ron… ya saben.

\- Sí— dijeron ambos.

\- Vámonos. El toque de queda será en cinco minutos, así que a correr—dijo Hermione para cuando todos se levantaron.

Fueron bajando uno a uno. Theo tomó a luna en brazos y levitando bajó del árbol. Zabini bajó primero que Ginny y la bajó también. Ron y Pansy bajaron juntos y finalmente, Astoria y Neville. Draco detuvo a Hermione. Acunó su rostro y lo besó suave.

\- Es difícil estar cerca de ti sin besarte—murmuró el muchacho.

\- Eso pasa porque me extrañas, Draco.

\- Como un enfermo… quiero pasarme a tu habitación esta noche… pero creo que no podremos.

\- Nos escapamos en las rondas de prefecto, amor. Ahora no podremos. Tienes que tener la mente lista para cualquier cosa que pase en el bosque prohibido. Eres bueno cerrando tu mente. Oclumante perfecto—dijo Hermione mientras volvía a besarlo.

\- Cuando toda esta mierda acabe, juro que te llevaré a vivir conmigo… no sé dónde… pero lo haré.

\- Y estaré más que dispuesta, amor—dijo Hermione besándolo.

Bajaron del árbol y corrieron cada uno a su torre, sin mirar atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La media noche había llegado hacía casi una hora y en la casa de los leones se sentía la tensión. Solo estaba Harry, quien había llegado de la clase con Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny, esperando que por el retrato entrada Draco, pero este nunca llegó.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a calentarse de repente bajo la libreta y la abrió de inmediato.

\- Es lobo— dijo mientras sus compañeros se acercaban al diario.

\- _Hola, Minou… llegué recién— _escribía_— no pude ir porque los frijoles estaban en la lumbre— _dijo Draco

\- ¿Frijoles? —preguntó Ron

\- Deben ser Crabbe y Goyle— dedujo Harry—. Respóndele, Hermione— urgió. Ella asintió

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Todos están aquí, menos Lunita porque la dama gorda no dejó que entrara...

\- _Horroroso. Vino el lord— _dijo Draco… todos se miraron. La librea siguió escribiéndose por sí sola—. _Nos inició a todos con un hermoso cruciatus…_

\- Dios mío, ¿estás bien? Cuéntanos— pidió Hermione.

_[Flashback]_

_Draco salía de las mazmorras junto con sus compañeros. Los 6 compañeros de Draco sonreían mientras caminaban, presurosos hacia la salida del colegio. Extrañamente, esta estaba abierta así que todos salieron. Goyle encabezaba la marcha._

_Draco pensó, en su infinita inopia de la situación, que irían al bosque prohibido, pero como imaginó luego, era imposible que el Lord entrara al colegio… y el bosque estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Minuto después, las preguntas fueron contestadas; el sauce boxeador._

_Goyle levantó la varita y tocó una de las ramas del árbol, haciendo que este dejara de moverse._

\- _¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Draco a Flint_

\- _A la casa de los gritos. Este pasadizo nos lo dio Snape. Necesitábamos un lugar y Snape nos lo proporcionó. Es el favorito del Lord, dicen._

_Draco quedó algo consternado. ¿Era tan buen espía que era favorito del Lord? Draco tuvo la duda del "Doble- doble agente" y no le gustó para nada._

_Siguieron por el pasadizo. Ahí pudieron ver, al final, la entrada de la casa de los gritos. _

_Draco vio la luz al final del túnel; la luz estaba encendida y el muchacho sintió un pequeño pánico. Cerró su mente y siguió adelante._

_Ahí estaba. El "hombre", si es que se podía llamar así, pálido, con rendijas en vez de nariz y sus ojos negros serpentinos, sentado en un sillón con una enorme serpiente a sus pies. Los 7 muchachos se inclinaron casi coreográficamente al darse cuenta que el Lord estaba ahí._

\- _Llegan a tiempo, mis jóvenes aprendices— dijo el hombre. Tenía a su lado a Bellatrix y a Lucius Malfoy—. Mira, Lucius, lo único bueno que has hecho en tu vida, está con nosotros— Lucius Malfoy solo hizo una reverencia a su señor—. Muy bien, jóvenes, bienvenidos… les diré que ya tengo lo que necesito en la escuela, y necesito que ustedes se entrenen._

\- _Usted ordena, nosotros le servimos, mi señor— dijo Goyle solemne._

\- _Cómo va la misión que te ordené, señor Goyle._

\- _Bien, mi señor… pronto tendrá noticias mías. He ideado un plan que…_

\- _Que espero que funcione, no como el anterior— interrumpió Voldemort._

\- _S…sí, mi señor._

\- _¿Draco? —llamó Voldemort— ¿cómo va el armario?_

\- _Arreglado casi por completo, mi señor— dijo Draco— solo falta un poco para poder hacerlo funcionar._

\- _Explícate— dijo el hombre, molesto._

\- _Estaba completamente destrozado— mintió Draco mirando al Lord—. Tuve que arreglarlo de forma Muggle— dijo con asco—, porque ni siquiera con magia pude reparar algo de esas puertas rotas y astilladas— dijo Draco para luego volver a inclinarse._

\- _Y cuándo tendrás listo esto._

\- _Marzo, mi señor— dijo Draco tratando de dilatar lo más posible la abertura del armario—, sin embargo, creo que hasta finales de mayo no lo tendré funcionando al 100%. He mandado cartas a mi tía Bellatrix durante todo el curso, explicándole._

_Voldemort miró a Bellatrix, quien se inclinó ante la mirada de su señor._

\- _Es cierto, mi señor. Draco ha hecho una descripción detallada de la situación. De hecho, me ha pedido hechizos de reconstrucción, pero nada. Fui con Borgins y me confirmó que esos armarios no pueden repararse con magia…_

\- _Celebro tu forma de hacer las cosas, Draco, a pesar de que es deshonroso tener que hacerlo del modo… muggle._

\- _Lo es, mi señor… pero como dijo mi compañero, usted ordena, yo obedezco._

\- _Me agrada tu hijo, Lucius… puede que hasta te lo quite— dijo el hombre. Draco pudo ver como su padre endurecía la quijada ante esto._

_Voldemort se levantó de su cómodo asiento y los miró._

\- _Tráela, Bella._

_La mujer salió de la cabaña. Al entrar, venía con una mujer de los cabellos. Tomó la varita y silenció la cabaña. Lanzó a la muchacha en medio del grupo. Se notaba que era Muggle._

\- _Esta sangre sucia estaba deambulando con esta varita en callejón Diagon— dijo Bellatrix mirándola con asco._

\- _Quiero que se encarguen de ella— dijo Voldemort._

_Draco miró a la muchacha. Tenía los ojos miel, múltiples golpes en la cara y cabello castaño. Así que era bruja…_

\- _Diga cómo y obedeceremos— dijo Flint sonriendo maliciosamente._

\- _Sé que no les han enseñado a hacer imperdonables… así que les enseñaré._

_[Fin del flashback]_

\- _Así que estuvimos toda la reunión torturando a la pobre chica… tengo unas ganas de vomitar horrendas._

\- ¿Lo hiciste? — preguntó Hermione

\- _no, amor… me negué. El lord me felicito por ser tan comprensivo con los hijos de muggle y me dio un premio…. Obviamente tuve que hacerlo, Hermione… eso o me moría. La idea es mantener en secreto lo que soy, ¿no?_

\- ¿Lo que es? — preguntó Ginny

\- Miembro de la Orden— dedujo Harry—. ¿Hermione?

La muchacha miraba las palabras de Draco y respiraba como tratando de calmarse.

\- Vale— dijo Hermione para poder escribir nuevamente—. Ok, Draco, disculpa por la pregunta tonta… solo me tomó por sorpresa…

\- _Está bien. Vayan a dormir chicos… ya es muy tarde… Rayo, debes contarnos mañana en el árbol lo que ha pasado. ¿tienen hora libres?_

\- Nosotros sí… Ginny— escribió, miró a la muchacha y ella negó con la cabeza— Ginny no— completó Hermione.

\- _Ok… hasta mañana… buenas noches, jauría._

\- Buenas noches, Draco.

Hermione terminó de escribir y cerró la libreta, recostándose en el viejo sillón. Neville tenía la mano en su mentón.

\- Pobre chica… qué le habrá pasado después.

\- Creo que eso lo averiguaremos mañana— dijo Ron quien abrazaba a Ginny.

\- Sí… es mejor que vayamos a dormir— dijo la muchacha levantándose— Hermione, vamos.

Las niñas se pusieron de pie y levantándose, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Los varones hicieron lo propio yendo al cuarto que compartían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius llegó a la mansión. Bella vivía con ellos y a pesar de que la mujer estaba mejor de su herida, aún sanaba muy lento, así que apenas llegaron a casa, la mujer decidió irse a dormir.

Lucius subió la escalera de dos en dos. Quería llegar donde Narcissa. Respirar su aroma y dormir junto a ella, abrazarla.

Desde que había vuelto de Azkaban que había deseaba volver a su lugar favorito; los brazos de su Cissy. La mujer que más había amado en la vida. La única e inigualable, Cissy Black; Inteligente, sutil, hermosa…

Pero cuando llegó a su dormitorio, casi se le cae el mundo; su Cissy estaba llorando amargamente con un frasquito color azul en las manos.

\- ¿Cissy? — llamó con cuidado. Él conocía ese frasco.

\- Lu… oh, Lu— dijo Narcissa levantándose y abrazando a su esposo, llorando.

Lucius sintió que, nuevamente, su alma se caía a los pies. Ya habían pasado por esto y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Tomó a Cissy de la cintura y la acunó, llevándola como princesa hacia el lecho, donde la recostó, yendo con ella en el camino.

\- ¿Estás? — susurró Lucius… Narcissa, llorando, asintió— ¿y vas a tomar eso? — preguntó Lucius, con los ojos tristes.

\- Es la solución— hipó la mujer—. No quiero que otro hijo mío nazca en medio de toda esta mierda… Draco fue el primero y el único… no… no podemos dejar que crezca a merced de quien-tú-sabes.

\- Ya… tranquila— dijo Lucius abrazándola—. ¿No has pensado en… dejar que siga su curso?

\- ¿Y… permitir… que sufra? — preguntó Narcissa, con dolor en su voz, hipando aún mortificada.

\- Draco también sufre… y no quisiste abortarlo— dijo Lucius triste.

\- A Draco lo concebimos en una época de Paz… yo no tenía idea de que habías entrado a los Mortífagos… de saberlo…

\- Lo habrías hecho— interrumpió Lucius, incorporándose.

\- Lucius… entiende…

\- 6…. Van 6 hijos, Narcisa… con este serían 7… Y juro que uso todos los hechizos anticonceptivos que me sé… lo último que queda es la abstinencia o la cirugía… y en nuestro caso, no podemos ni lo uno ni lo otro— dijo Lucius con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por favor Lucius— dijo la mujer, llorando—, entiéndeme… debo estar al 100 por ustedes… por favor, amor, entiéndeme… las otras veces fueron por la misma situación que ahora.

\- La aparición del Lord, hace 6 años… parece que la razón es tu estrés… cuando estás bajo presión, los efectos del anticonceptivo mágico no funcionan.

\- Puede ser…— concedió Narcissa—. Lo siento, Lucius… la tomaré.

Lucius la quedó mirando. La fórmula que tenía su mujer era una potente poción que hacía abortar a la mujer que lo tomara, siempre y cuando estuviera en los primeros tres meses de embarazo. El mortífago platino sabía cuánto le dolía a su mujer hacer eso, y no era algo solo físico, sino que también del alma. Ella no quería hacerlo, pero las circunstancias de la vida los habían orillado a hacer eso desde que se enteraron de que el Lord estaba tomando fuerzas.

Lucius miró a su esposa y asintió. Se levantó y tomó la mano de su mujer, fuerte. Fueron juntos al baño y ahí, Narcissa tomo el "veneno", como Lucius lo había denominado hacían ya 6 años.

La mujer empujó a Lucius fuera y cerró la puerta, mientras Lucius escuchaba como su mujer gritaba de dolor, e insonorizó la puerta de su cuarto. Solo estaban él, su esposa y el dolor de ambos. El platino simplemente se sentó en el suelo, a un costado de la puerta hasta que Narcissa salió, pálida como un ánima. Lucius la tomó en brazos y la acostó. Estaba débil, así que la desnudó y le colocó el Pijama. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, supuso que la pérdida de sangre había sido excesiva y no dudó en darle una poción para recuperarse. Cuando ya ambos habían apagado la luz, en silencio. Narcissa abrazó a Lucius y lloró amargamente por su hijo asesinado, nuevamente, por su mano.

\- Última vez, que tomas eso, Cissy— susurró Lucius abrazándola en la penumbra de su dormitorio—, la próxima vez que quedes, en la época que estemos, lo tendremos, quieras o no.

\- Sabes que siempre quise tener una familia grande… la casa llena de niños— susurró. Una lágrima calló por su rostro hasta el pijama de Lucius—, pero la guerra…

\- Lo sé, amor… lo sé— interrumpió Lucius besando luego la cabeza de Narcissa y agregó—, por ello, no tendremos más intimidad… no hasta que todo esto termine… que puede ser hasta que seamos muy viejos…

\- Me es suficiente con esta intimidad— dijo Cissy siendo vencida por el sueño, abrazando a Lucius por la cintura.

\- Para mí también— susurró Lucius abrazándola, cayendo ambos en la inconsciencia del sueño profundo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**besos a todos!**

**Alice~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Click si quieres que Draco vaya a la habitación de Hermione esta noche 1313**


	26. Chapter 26: Ataque

Hola, bienvenidas al capítulo 26 de "Alma de Muggle"  
Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios.

Estoy escribiendo el capítulo 27, así que ejeje, me estoy aplicando XD

Les cuento que me iré a Canadá muy pronto. Así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar, pero que el capítulo 27 lo cuelgo antes de que me vaya, lo hago ejejeje.

Eso. Disfruten el capítulo.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter** son **propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo** en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de AliceMlfy (**Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 26: Ataque

Las semanas pasaron rápidas, sin siquiera poder darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que marzo había llegado.

Las cosas en el colegio seguían igual para el resto del mundo. Entre exámenes, clases, recreos y Quidditch; pero para la Jauría…

Era demasiado extraño estar separados; Astoria tuvo que irse permanentemente a la habitación de Pansy, así como Theo y Blaise a la de Draco, pues sus compañeros, tanto los del cuarto de Astoria por su hermana y Crabbe y Goyle que compartían cuarto con los chicos, los consideraban traidores, teniendo bastantes altercados con estos últimos. Así que los Gryffindor no les veían ni el pelo al grupo de serpientes.

Ginny era la única que tenía contacto con ellos, pues, al ser Zabini neutral, tenía "permitido" de cierta forma ver a su pelirroja. Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione…

— ¡Me molesta de sobre manera! McGonagall nos cambió las rondas ¡y ahora no puedo estar ni con Pansy ni con Draco!—explotó Ron un día sábado antes de almuerzo en la habitación de Hermione, con una carta en la mano.

— Somos dos— dijo Hermione sentada en su cama.

— Tres— concordó Harry con una carta—.Desde esa noche en que Draco nos contó lo que habían pasado, no sabemos nada de ellos.

— Y por lo que Bitter me dijo, siguen reuniéndose— siguió Ginny. Había llegado hacía pocos minutos aquel día sábado para dar todos los recados, cartas y saludos—. Pansy ha adelgazado mucho, dice Blaise.

— Lo he notado— dijo Ron notoriamente triste.

— Está deprimida porque no puede verte. Astoria y Draco están en las mismas.

— Ni una puta carta— murmuró Hermione—. Le he escrito en la libreta y nada, no me responde… ¿qué se cree ese Lobo desteñido?

— Está más delgado y ojeroso… Blaise piensa que ni siquiera come.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que "piensa"?, ¿acaso no habla con él?—preguntó Harry. Ginny cerró los ojos y negó.

— No… sale temprano, luego lo ven en las clases, se salta el almuerzo y a veces la cena. Cuando llega a la habitación, no está o ya se ha dormido… no saben qué pasa. Theo a veces lo intercepta… pero no es mucho lo que nuestro misántropo favorito puede hacer.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y salió. Todos se quedaron mirando hasta que regresó con un montón de pergamino doblado. Lo puso en la cama y colocó la varita encima.

— _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"— _dijo Harry.

El mapa del merodeador comenzó a mostrarse ante ellos. Entre todos comenzaron a ayudar a Harry a abrirlo.

— Busquen a Draco— ordenó el elegido mientras miraba con premura.

Todos comenzaron a la búsqueda de la etiqueta de Malfoy; no apareció.

— Maldito bastardo— dijo Harry lanzándose a la cama de Hermione—, ¿dónde mierda está?

Hermione se mordía el labio aun buscándolo. ¿Dónde se había metido Draco?

* * *

El domingo había sido el último día que había dormido y el jueves había probado su último alimento. Los demás días se había dedicado a ver ese maldito armario que ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Si bien estaba en perfecto estado, el hechizo que conocía para arreglarlo por completo lo destruyó físicamente, haciendo que el muchacho estuviera trabajando desde que entraron al colegio luego de las vacaciones de invierno hasta ese momento, marzo, en su restauración casi perfecta.

Dumbledore le advirtió que no le dijera a la jauría, pues no podía permitir que los demás lo entretuvieran. "_Es por un bien mayor"_, le había dicho el anciano director.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en aquel asqueroso y mugriento piso mirando el armario evanescente imponente frente a él, con las tripas vacías, el cuerpo rogándole sueño y la cabeza a mil por hora, maldiciendo la primera excepción de la ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp que impedían que la maldita sala sacara comida.

Primero, tenía que arreglarlo, segundo e infinito; no encontraba ni un puto hechizo que le ayudara. Solo quedaban los que tía Bellatrix le enviaría al día siguiente, Domingo… una semana sin dormir.

¿Qué hora era? Las 13:30, Almuerzo, o tal vez postre. Se levantó, limpió un poco su ropa y salió de la sala de Menesteres. Tocó el hombro de la niña que estaba en la esquina. Se sorprendió gratamente hacia un par de meses cuando Crabbe y Goyle demostraron no ser tan inútiles como pensó, y aunque eso lo aterró por un momento –por la seguridad de una hija de muggle en particular–, aceptó su ayuda sin problemas. Robaron las pociones multijugo que Slughorn tenía en las mazmorras y se disfrazaban de niñas de primer año para evitar levantar sospechas de parte los estudiantes.

Caminaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y la túnica de invierno ceñida al cuerpo por culpa del frio que aún ni siquiera se pensaba ir… quedaba aún una semana para el equinoccio de primavera. Iba junto a Goyle que había perdido ya el efecto de la poción e iba en silencio a su lado

¿Cómo estarán?

Blaise le había contado –en lo poco que habían podido hablar, por supuesto– que todos estaban muy preocupados por él, que todas las serpientes, a excepción del moreno, se habían separado momentáneamente de sus parejas y que ni siquiera en las rondas de prefectos se habían podido topar entre la jauría; estaban divididos.

Pansy, cada día más delgada, al igual que Astoria. Theo, taciturno como siempre. A Harry a veces lo veía y estaba igual de apagado, Ron se notaba de mal humor, y Hermione…

Entró al gran comedor en ese momento, despacio, sin llamar demasiado la atención, pues iba con Goyle.

El gran muchacho pasó directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras él se quedaba parado en la puerta viendo, disimuladamente, la mesa de Gryffindor.

La cabellera castaña estaba recogida en una coleta alta, dejando los bucles desordenados cayendo, de una manera irónica, ordenados en la espalda de la mujer de sus sueños.

Ella lo miró más que impresionada. Ojeras negras bajo aquellos grises que la miraban con una emoción indescifrable. El cabello opaco, y por supuesto, muchísimo más delgado de cuando estuvo con él la última vez… cuando se había separado en la cabaña en el árbol de la jauría… hacían dos meses.

Draco no aguantó la presión y caminó hacia la salida… quizás Dobby le daría algo de comer, así que se encaminó a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo; sin embargo, nadie se alertó, pues estaban todos concentrados en los postres que a esa hora aparecían en las mesas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tomó dos manzanas verdes y las metió a su mochila.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

— A ver qué es lo que trama Mafoly— susurró para luego caminar hacia la salida.

Algo le decía que debía ir por aquel pasillo, oscuro. Le daba miedo. ¿Y si Goyle la atacaba? No pensaría en ello, no ahora que estaba…

Ahí estaba. Caminando frente a ella a unos 6 metros de distancia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, camino a las cocinas.

— ¡MALFOY!—gritó Hermione. Draco se volteó sorprendido. En ese momento Hermione le lanzó una manzana. Este, como buen buscador, la interceptó, mirándola desconcertado— Come algo.

¿Qué había hecho ella?, se preguntó, por qué se había alejado, ¿ya no la quería?, ¿estaba avergonzado de lo que les había relatado esa última noche en su libreta? Sin pensar en nada más, le lanzó la otra manzana, que por supuesto atrapó, se dio media vuelta y caminó devuelta al gran comedor.

Cuando Draco vio que con su manga enjuagaba las lágrimas, corrió hacia ella, con las manzanas aún en sus manos y la abrazó por la espalda.

Ella se quedó de piedra, aun sintiendo como sus lágrimas bajaban, silenciosas, por sus mejillas. Él, ocultó su cara en el cuello de ella, sintiendo su aroma.

— Vainilla— susurró— volviste a la vainilla.

— … se me acabó la de frutos rojos— susurró también Hermione.

— Te enviaré más… no, hueles bien así— murmuró a tiempo que metía su nariz aún más en su cuello, respirando hondo y botando el aire por su boca. Hermione cerró los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

— En qué fallé… dime… ¿ya no nos quieres?, ¿ya no me quieres?

— Te amo… los amo, a todos… por eso lo hago, no quiero que los dañen.

— Ni una nota… desapareces del castillo… ¿qué sucede?—preguntó Hermione en un susurro aún, apenas amortiguado por los brazos de Draco.

El muchacho la apretó fuerte, en un abrazo tan necesitado por ambos. ¿Qué hacer?

— Vete—dijo de pronto Draco, soltándola. Hermione se volteó y lo vio con el cabello cayéndole desordenado por su rostro— hoy en la noche iré a tu cuarto y te contaré todo

— Soy medianamente inteligente, puedes contarme.

— Por favor, vete ahora o cometeré una locura.

— Cometámosla juntos— rogó Hermione en un susurro.

Se acercó a él con cuidado. Él la esquivó, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, con las manzanas en la mano y la cabeza agacha. Hermione simplemente se quedó parada ahí, mirando como Draco se iba, sintiendo que el amor que sentían se les iba entre los dedos.

* * *

Theodore estaba en la cabaña de la jauría. No encontraba otro lugar más ameno de estar. Sentía como el poco sol de invierno calentaba el árbol con él adentro. Un sonido lo alertó, ahí vió la cabellera negra y despeinada de "el elegido"

— Potter, qué alegría— dijo irónico

— Cállate, misántropo de pacotilla— dijo Harry tendiéndose en el suelo, a su lado.

— Alma incomprendida, no misántropo— dijo Theo sonriendo.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron disfrutando el silencio.

— Los extrañamos— dijo Theo, Harry sonrió.

— Nosotros también— concedió Harry—, ¿cómo han estado?

— Desesperados. Ni siquiera he podido ver a Luna por culpa de esta situación.

— Aun no entiendo. ¿qué paso?, por qué no nos juntamos ni nada.

— Es Draco…

— Explícate.

Theo se levantó y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas; Harry lo imitó.

— Cada dos días tienen entrenamiento mortífago, está muy inmiscuido; es el favorito del lord.

— Mierda…— susurró Harry.

— Espera, que no es lo peor; Flint, Crabbe y Goyle están las 24 horas con él. No sabemos dónde va cuando desaparece, se ha saltado clases, ha dejado de dormir en el cuarto que compartimos… está realmente mal. Más delgado… ya viste como estaba cuando entró en el almuerzo.

— Hermione fue en su búsqueda, la busqué pero estaba en su cuarto… espero que al menos esté con él— Theo movió la cabeza.

— No… media hora después de verlo salir del gran comedor, vi cómo se metió al cuarto; y no ha salido de ahí. Blaise lo vigila.

— Diablos… ¿qué habrá pasado?

— No lo sé… pero tengo miedo por la salud mental de Draco… según Zabini, es muy débil, y puede colapsar en cualquier momento.

— Si es que ya no colapsó.

Se quedaron pensando un minuto, ambos en silencio. Un golpe de piedra los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Harry se acercó solo un poco y pudo ver una cabellera rubia mirando hacia todos lados.

— Ángel— llamó Harry con una sonrisa en la voz.

— ¡Rayo!—medio gritó la muchacha, subiendo rápidamente.

Harry sonrió y apenas pudo tenerla cerca, la abrazó.

— Ok, no me gusta hacer mal tercio, así que nos vemos en casa, Ángel— dijo Theo con burla mientras la rubia, en los brazos de Harry, le sacaba la lengua.

Theo bajó del árbol. Le gustaba caminar por la orilla del lago negro; sentía paz absoluta, como cuando estuvo con la jauría en navidad y año nuevo o cuando estaba con Luna haciendo el amor… Extrañaba a Luna y a su sonrisa de ángel que siempre le hacía volar.

— Theodore— escuchó una voz ronca cerca.

— Profesor Snape— murmuró al voltearse.

— Ven conmigo— pidió mientras se volteaba e iba al castillo.

Theodore lo siguió con su máscara de frialdad puesta, aunque por dentro se preguntaba qué era lo que quería su profesor. Se veía molesto… tal vez descubrió que no era su hijo… o que lo era y ¿por eso se enojó?, cerró su mente y siguió al profesor hacia su despacho.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?—preguntó Snape cuando cerró la puerta

— 15 de Marzo, señor— murmuró Theo con algo de pesar.

— Los días 15 el profesor Dumbledore activa mi despacho para poder salir con aparición, solo ese día… por lo tanto, esto debe quedar en absoluto secreto, pues sabes que está prohibido aparecerse… y para eso tenemos 1 hora… toma mi brazo, sin cuestionar.

Theodore lo miró extrañado, pero no cuestionó y obedeció.

Sintió como algo lo tiraba del ombligo y lo llevaba lejos de ahí, con su mano bien sujeta como con pegamento al profesor. Cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con un paisaje bastante extraño.

Un grupo de pequeños paneles de piedra en hilera y filas en un campo de césped tan verde como nunca pensó ver. Theo no era tonto.

— ¿Un cementerio?—preguntó Theo, extrañado.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?—volvió a preguntar Snape, un poco más amable.

— 15 de marzo…

— ¿Qué día es hoy?—dijo el profesor, sonriendo de medio lado, triste.

— El aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá— susurró Theo.

Siempre trataba de olvidarlo, pero cualquier cosa lo hacía recordar aquella mañana cuando vio a su madre ahogarse con su propia sangre.

— ¿No reconoces el lugar?—preguntó Snape comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por Theo.

— No, señor… no conozco el lugar.

— ¿hace cuánto que no vienes a ver a tu madre?—los ojos de Theo se ensombrecieron, sin embargo, Snape pude vislumbrar en los ojos azules oscuro del muchacho una pizca de luz.

— Cuando mi padre mató a mamá, mi magia se descontroló— comenzó a relatar Theo—. Lancé a mi padre lejos, hiriéndolo bastante, mas no de gravedad… con la varita me inmovilizó y me llevó al cuarto piso de la casa. Ahí me encerró por una semana… no pude ir al entierro de mi madre— seguía caminando, sin embargo, Snape cerró los puños ante lo último—. Pedí por esos 6 meses a mi padre que me dejara venir a dejarle flores, pero me dijo que… que ella no las merecía y jamás me trajo— dijo Theo mirando al hombre a su lado.

Snape pude ver a Theo como un pequeño niño de diez años, adolorido, contándole todo lo ocurrido en estado de shock. Tomó los hombros del muchacho y lo giró hacia una tumba. Ahí rezaba "Stella Nott" Sin esquela, sin nada que dijera que la amaron, que la quisieron, siquiera. Había flores secas alrededor, pero la tumba se veía cuidada, como si alguien lo hiciera.

Theo calló de rodillas en el césped. Ahí estaba su madre. Snape se sentó a lo indio al lado de la tumba mientras que con la varita limpiaba.

— Hola querida— dijo Snape—, hoy te traje una sorpresa— murmuró mientras con la varita materializaba flores a partir de un tallo de las antiguas—. Háblale, ella escucha. A veces me visita en sueños días después que vengo a verla… espero que ocurra lo mismo contigo— dijo descuidado mientras recortaba como si nada unas hojas feas de la planta. Escuchó un sonido extraño. Levantó la vista y lo que vio le partió el corazón; Theo lloraba. Miraba la tumba y lloraba.

— Mami— murmuró—, te extraño… no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho— dijo mirando su tumba. Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca y agachó su mirada—. Estoy bien, tengo una novia… la amarías, es pura, es buena, como tú… se llama Luna, y es mi vida— dijo lo último en medio de un ahogo—. Ya no estoy solo, mamá… tengo amigos y a Luna.

Snape se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por los hombros.

— Eres mi hijo, Theo— dijo sin más. Theo lo miró, impresionado, y vio como Snape sonreía— ya no estás solo, hijo— dijo afianzando su abrazo.

Theo dio una risa mezclada con llanto y, en un arrebato de felicidad, abrazó por la cintura a aquel hombre. Ahora estaba en paz.

— Me hace muy feliz, profesor— dijo Theo aun resguardado en el hombro de Snape—. Ahora sé que no soy hijo del odio de mi madre con un hombre asqueroso… sé que se quisieron.

— Nos amamos mucho, Theo— dijo Snape sorprendido de lo hermoso que se sentía abrazar a aquel muchacho—, ella era mi vida… cuando murió, una parte de mí se fue con ella… pero— tomó el mentón al muchacho, quien seguía con lágrimas en los ojos—, me lo devolvió contigo— dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Estuvieron un rato así, mirando la tumba de Stella.

— Profesor.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Puedo hacer magia?

— Ya tienes 17 años, Theo, no me preguntes eso.

Sonrió. Sacó la varita y colocó en el epitafio de su madre

"Amada Madre y Mujer; la vida se encargó de reunirnos"

— Conmovedor— dijo Snape—. Adrián no viene nunca, así que tranquilo que no lo verá.

— Si lo ve, me da igual, no entenderá, es un imbécil.

— Theodore… no debe saber nada… tú tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada. Estamos ahora en peligro, como te dije. No quiero que Adrián te haga daño, menos ahora que sé que eres MI hijo. No permitiré que te dañe… pero tienes que jurarme que nadie puede saber que eres mi hijo. No confíes en la _oclumancia_ de nadie más que en la mía…. ¿está claro?

— Sí señor— dijo Theo, serio.

— Bien. Ahora es hora de irse.

Theodore se levantó y sonriendo a la tumba de su madre, siguió a su padre.

— ¿Sabes por qué tienes ese nombre, Theo?—preguntó llegando al punto seguro de aparición.

— Adrián me dijo que era el nombre de mi abuelo— Snape negó con la cabeza.

— Te ha mentido… ese nombre te lo colocó tu madre. Solo ella sabía por qué.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?—Snape lo miró sonriendo. Levantó su brazo y abrazó por los hombros al muchacho.

— Mi segundo nombre es Theodore— dijo. Y desaparecieron.

* * *

Blaise a esa hora dormía. Estaba descansando después de un rico almuerzo. Draco había salido de la habitación y Blaise, al no poder seguir a su amigo, simplemente se durmió.

Unos pasos lo alertaron, haciendo que Bitter despertara. Crabbe, Goyle y Flint entraron. Este último con la varita en alto.

— _Levicorpus_— dijo el mayor, sonriendo.

Blaise gritó al verse colgado de un tobillo, y más porque su varita se salió del pantalón por la maniobra.

— Ahora— dijo Goyle, insonorizando la habitación.

— _¡Crucio!_

— _Incarcerus_

— Y esto es por ser un traidor de la sangre— dijo Goyle golpeándole el estómago.

— _Liberacorpus—_dijo Flint para luego saltar en la pierna izquierda provocando un grito de dolor involuntario— Eso es por relacionarse con una traidora de la sangre.

— ¿Cómo sabe?—preguntó Goyle— Tengo unas ganas de cogerla

— ¡No te acerques a ella, maldito!—gritó Blaise tratando inútilmente de liberarse del _incarcerus. _Las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

— Le encantará— dijo Goyle

— Y nos turnaremos, ¿cierto?—dijo Crabbe, riendo.

— ¡EXPELIARMUS!—Gritó Blaise impotente. El hechizo funcionó y dio con certeza a Goyle, lanzándolo al armario, rompiéndolo.

— Ya sabrás lo que es bueno, fenómeno— dijo golpeándolo de lleno en la boca, haciendo que la sangre saliera a borbotones.

Y de la manera más brusca, entre hechizos y maldiciones, siguieron rompiendo las piernas y el brazo izquierdo del moreno, dejándolo en condiciones deplorables. Cuando se cansaron de golpearlo, y Blaise estaba ya inconsciente, Flint lo apuntó con la varita.

— _Obliviate—_ dijo jadeante Flint.

— ¿Lo hiciste bien?—preguntó Crabbe

— Si lo hice mal, es uno menos… vámonos.

Y dejaron a un inconsciente y sangrante Blaise en el piso, con los dientes a su lado y las piernas rotas.

* * *

Pansy y Astoria caminaban con unos Croissants de queso y jamón caliente en las manos, conversando, para distraerse, de las diferentes formas que el gobierno podría hacer bien las cosas.

Sabían que Draco estaba en su cuarto, así que llevaban comida para un ejército en sus mochilas.

Las habitaciones de Slytherin estaban en un primer piso, pues en un segundo piso, muy bajo por culpa del lago negro que se veía en el cielo, estaban los séptimos años y las habitaciones de prefecto.

Pansy entró al cuarto de Draco, que sabía que estaría. Cuando entró… todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar.

Astoria la imitó al ver la escena, pero fue más rápida.

— _Wingardium Leviosa— _dijo llorando apuntando a Blaise—, PANSY BUSCA AYUDA, YO NO ME LO PUEDO

— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!—_gritó Pansy apuntando al muchacho. El cuerpo casi inerte de Blaise levitaba en su lugar— ¡AYUDA!—gritó a tiempo que bajaba las escaleras con el cuerpo de Blaise tras ella.

Theo entraba a las mazmorras, sonriente, con los ojos rojizos, pero muy feliz. Sin embargo, todo rastro de alegría se desvaneció al ver al moreno de su amigo, levitar sangrando tras su amiga, quien gritaba por ayuda. Theo tomó a su amigo en los brazos.

— ¡Mierda, tiene las piernas rotas!—gritó Theo— ¡Astoria, abre la puerta!—ordenó.

Astoria abrió la puerta y Theo caminó rápido con Blaise en los brazos. Pansy lloraba a su lado, pero con el temple necesario para tomar las piernas rotas del moreno, dejándolas derechas. Astoria iba delante, gritando a quien se atravesaba, hasta que llegaron a la enfermería; Astoria gritó al llegar.

— ¡MADAME POMFRAY, MADAME PONFRAY, AYUDA, POR FAVOR!—lloró la rubia

— Qué pasa, mi niña

— Es Blaise— dijo Astoria llorando del todo.

Theo entró justo en ese momento, con el muchacho sangrando. La anciana enfermera se tapó la boca horrorizada y se dio un segundo delincuencia para asustarse. Luego volvió a su profesionalismo característico.

— Colócalo en la camilla, Nott— Theo obedeció—. ¿Qué le paso?

— No sabemos. Entramos a su habitación y lo encontramos así.

Madame Pomfrey revisó sus ojos, su boca, dejando ver que le faltaban sus incisivos superiores y caninos. El brazo izquierdo roto en dos partes… Pasó la varita frente a él.

— Tiene el riñón comprometido. Estos son golpes de puño. Lo han golpeado de forma brutal. Por favor, chicos, salgan porque tengo que trabajar.

Theo tomó los hombros de las niñas y salió de ahí.

— Tengo que avisarle a Ginny— dijo Pansy llorando—; ella tiene que estar con él.

— Iré yo… me juntaré con Luna en unos minutos— dijo Theo caminando por el pasillo— quédense aquí. Intentaré localizar a Draco.

Y caminando en dirección a los pastos. Ahí, cerca del lago negro, se encontró con Luna, a la cual llamó con premura desde la distancia. La muchacha sonrió, pero al verlo gritar y correr, se preocupó, y corrió a su encuentra.

— Qué va mal— preguntó Luna acariciando las mejillas de su novio.

— Blaise... fue atacado… hay que avisarle a Ginny.

Luna lo miró, se separó un paso, cerró los ojos y sacando la varita de su cabello, la agitó en el aire.

— _Expecto Patronum_— dijo. Una liebre corrió a su alrededor—. Ginny, Blaise fue atacado, ven a la enfermería ahora— y el _patronus _salió corriendo hacia el castillo—. No pueden estar solos. Vamos— dijo Luna tomando su mano y caminando, casi corriendo, fueron a la enfermería.

* * *

En otro lado del castillo, Harry corría con Ron en los brazos. Había bebido veneno por error. El profesor Slughorn iba tras el muchacho, más fuerte que él, con el pelirrojo en los brazos.

— Esto es muy extraño, querido Harry, cómo pudo pasar— preguntó el regordete profesor.

— No sé profesor, pero tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore.

— Esa botella de hidromiel iba para Albus— dijo Slughorn asustado— Merlín— murmuró.

Llegaron a la enfermería. Ahí se encontraron con Pansy y Astoria afuera.

— ¡Ron!—lloró Pansy acercándose

— Tranquila, ya está bien, pero necesitamos a madame Pomfrey— dijo Harry sin dejar de caminar hasta entrar con madame Pomfrey.

— Les dije niños que estoy… oh señor Weasley.

Harry vio a Blaise en la camilla, pero colocó a su amigo en la que estaba vacía al lado del moreno.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Se envenenó… había una botella de hidromiel envenenada en mi oficina, les di un poco y el señor Weasley tomó. Gracias a la brillante actuación del señor Potter, pudimos salvarlo con el bezoar.

— Bien— dijo Pomfrey relajada, revisándolo— Salgan. Aún tengo que curar al señor Zabini. Los llamaré cuando termine con ambos… llamaré a Aarón— murmuró alzando a varita y lanzando un _patronus._ Un hurón apareció— Aarón, te necesito en la enfermería de Hogwarts— y el hurón salió corriendo.

Harry salió junto con Slughorn. Él se disculpó diciendo que iría a buscará Dumbledor y se fue. Harry abrazó a Astoria y a Pansy, al darse cuenta que estaban solos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Bitter?

— Lo atracaron— hipó Astoria—, de la manera más horrorosa.

— Le rompieron las piernas, el brazo y le botaron los dientes de arriba— lloraba Pansy en el hombro de Harry.

— Él estará bien— dijo Harry apretándolas un poco—, lo sé… Pomfrey hizo que me creciera hueso, puede hacer que Blaise se recupere. Tranquilas— murmuró besando la cabeza de ambas, quienes lloraban asustadas.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi Comadreja?—pidió saber Pansy.

— Lo envenenaron… tranquila, está bien. Comió unos chocolates que estúpidamente dejé encima de mi cama. Eran unos que Romilda Vane me envió para san Valentín… ¿te conté de eso, cierto?—preguntó Harry a Astoria, ella asintió—. El asunto es que guardé esos por descuidado y Ron se los comió de glotón que es. Como se enamoró de Vane, lo llevé con Slughorn. Lo curó y le dio un vaso de Hidromiel para que se sintiera mejor… y este estaba envenenado. Por suerte había bezoar en el cuarto de Slughorn, o…

— Ay por Merlín— dijo Pansy abrazándolo por la cintura— gracias, Rayo, gracias, gracias

— No digas eso, es mi deber, es mi hermano.

Theo y Luna llegaron en ese momento, corriendo.

— ¿Harry? ¿Recibiste mi _patronus_?- preguntó Luna confundida

— No… vine por Ron.

El elegido comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido, aún con las dos chicas abrazadas.

— Malditos… diablos, necesito ubicar a Draco— murmuró Theo.

— Le enviré uno a Hermione— dijo Harry.

Elevó su varita pero en ese momento llegó Ginny, con la castaña corriendo, con los ojos rojos de la desesperación.

— ¡¿Dónde está, qué le pasó?!—le exigió a Theodore.

— Tranquila, Mini… él estará bien. Madame Pomfrey nos dirá qué le paso— dijo el misántropo, también diciéndoles lo ocurrido con Ron.

— Si no es una, es otra—dijo Hermione, frustrada, sentándose en una banca de piedra—; primero, Draco desaparece misteriosamente… ahora Blaise y Ron… ¿qué queda?

— No sé, Minou—dijo Harry—, pero esto es bastante preocupante… iré a hablar con Dumbledore.

— Voy contigo— dijo Astoria

— Quédate aquí, mejor.

— ¿y dejar que te pase algo? Olvídalo, estás mejor aquí.

— Pero…

— Tory... no— dijo Ginny, aun angustiada—, ¿por qué crees que atacaron a Blaise? Por mi… porque está conmigo… si te ven con Harry, correrás peligro— dijo Ginny, por fin comprendiendo la primera actitud de Harry con ella.

Astoria asintió. Recibió un beso casto de parte de Harry y este salió corriendo hacia la gárgola la cual se abría en ese instante. El profesor Dumbledore bajaba junto con Slughorn.

— Harry, el profesor Slughorn me contó lo que ocurrió en su despacho— dijo a tiempo que le hacía gesto para poder avanzar hacia enfermería.

— Sí, señor. Vine a preguntarle por…

— ¿Lobo?, no te preocupes, querido muchacho; Lobo está cumpliendo una misión importante, no te preocupes por él— repitió.

— Tiene que saber…

— Y lo sabrá… le he mandado un mensaje.

Harry se quedó pensativo mientras caminaba a la enfermería.

* * *

Ok, hoy vimos algo que realmente pasó en el libro, que es el envenenamiento de ron por culpa de la hidromiel... ustedes ya saben quién envenenó esa botella y cómo s ela hizo llegar ejejeje.

Cualquier pregunta y consulta, la responde en los review

besos gigantes!

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que Draco cumpla su promesa


	27. Chapter 27: Noche

Hola a todas! Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de "Alma de Muggle". lamento la tardanza, pero les contaré que estoy en Canadá estudiando Inglés y es por esa razón que no he podido escribir mucho. Este capítulo es muy cortito (5 pág. de Word... lo siento), pero da la antesala del próximo capítulo; Sueños.

besos a todos! los leo abajo.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics**. com con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Capítulo 27: Noche

Blaise abrió los ojos. Pudo ver un techo blanco y confundido parpadeó dolorosamente. Se dio cuenta que ese techo era el de la enfermería. Estaba oscuro. ¿Qué hora era? Y lo más importante, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Algo a su lado se movía. Vio una cabellera, pelirroja y larga, dormir con las manos cruzadas en la cama, a su lado izquierdo. Miraba hacia él. Tenía una expresión preocupada, pero el sueño relajaba sus facciones. Blaise sonrió. Levantó su zurda, pero al hacerlo, un dolor punzante lo inundó, haciéndolo gemir involuntariamente.

Ginny despertó en ese momento, sobresaltada y con la varita en la mano.

‒ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?—preguntó la pelirroja mirando para todos lados.

‒ ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué hago aquí y por qué me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo?—preguntó entre quejidos incómodos al acomodarse.

‒ ¿No recuerdas qué te paso?—dijo Ginny.

‒ ¿Qué me pasó?—preguntó Blaise ya algo exasperado.

Ginny se acercó y besó sus labios. Fue entonces cuando Blaise sintió algo extraño.

‒ Mis dientes— dijo casi entrando en pánico.

‒ Te golpearon y maldijeron— susurró Ginny con calma, colocando su palma en el pecho del chico para tranquilizarlo—. Hoy por la tarde Pansy y Astoria te encontraron en un charco de sangre… tienes las piernas y el brazo izquierdo roto… y te sacaron los dientes delanteros… a golpes— dijo Ginny lo más tranquila posible—. Gracias a Merlín, Theo venían entrando, te tomó en brazos y te trajo. No te preocupes por tus dientes, madame Pomfrey dice que en unas horas crecerás; quizás mañana ya tendrás tus dientes nuevos.

Blaise frunció el ceño. Estiró su brazo derecho para abrazarla. Ginny rodeó la cama y abrazó al moreno con fuerza. Miró hacia la izquierda y pude vislumbrar una cabellera roja a dos camas de distancia.

‒ ¿Quién…?

‒ Ron— dijo Ginny aún hundida en su cuello. Comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, aun abrazándolo—… y por eso está aquí. Aún no despierta.

‒ Comprendo.

‒ Blaise… tengo que hablar contigo— dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama y tomando sus manos.

‒ Dime— susurró Blaise, preocupado.

‒ Quiero terminar contigo— dijo apenada, no muy segura. Blaise arqueó una ceja

‒ ¿Qué me veo muy feo?, me crecerán los dientes, lo juro— dijo en medio de broma.

‒ No es eso, es solo que…

‒ No me digas que te convertiste en Potter— bromeó.

‒ Blaise, entiéndeme… lo que te pasó es porque estas con una traidora de la sangre como yo y eso…

‒ Me importa una mierda— interrumpió Blaise—. La única forma que tú termines conmigo, es porque ya no me quieres, porque te doy asco, porque me mataron, pero no porque intentaron hacerme daño porque estoy contigo… Dios Ginny, ¡te amo!, ¿no había quedado claro antes?—preguntó en un susurro. Ginny abrió su boca impresionada.

‒ Nunca me había dicho que me amas— Blaise rodó los ojos.

‒ El hecho en que yo, un playboy, esté contigo sin siquiera tener sexo, eso es amor, bebe…

‒ Blaise…

‒ No, no digas nada… te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, y no quiero volver a hablar de que me quieres dejar, a menos que ya no me quieras, ¿está claro?

Ginny lo quedó mirando impresionada… luego sonrió, y bajando sus defensas, se acercó a él y lo besó castamente.

‒ Eres el tonto más hermoso del mundo.

‒ Soy tu tonto— dijo alzándose de hombros—, pero no me beses, aun me faltan dientes.

‒ Me importa un pepino— dijo dándole un beso, haciéndolo reír.

* * *

Hermione ya se había metido a la cama. Eran las 11 de la noche y las visitas en la enfermería se habían acabado. Solo Mamba y Ginny se habían quedado, alegando la primera ser la mejor amiga de Blaise y la segunda, ser la hermana de Ron, pero ella sabía que la intensión era otra.

A penas apagó la luz, abrazó su almohada y trató de dormir. Miró sus cueritos y vio el azul de Ron casi destruido, y recomponiéndose por completo. ¿Qué acaso sus amigos no veían sus cueritos? Estaban unidos por sangre, el dolor de uno lo sentían los otros… ¿Draco no lo habrá visto? Y si los vio, ¿estará ya en la enfermería?

Sus cuestionamientos fueron apagados por el suelo, sin embargo, su ventana se abrió lentamente. Hermione tomó su varita sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se sentó en la cama y apuntó a la ventana… él estaba ahí, impoluto, pálido, mirándola desde la ventana que ya había cerrado y la escoba tras él, apoyada como siempre.

Sin decir nada, se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, abrazándola por la cintura.

Hermione quedó de una pieza, y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Draco aún con la varita en su mano. Se sentían menos sedosos que siempre, más largo que antes. Tenía la túnica con algo de polvo y eso le hizo pensar dos cosas; ¿dónde demonios había estado? Y la segunda pero no menos importante; estaba segura que su novio no tenía idea de lo ocurrido con Blaise y Ron.

‒ Ve a ducharte— susurró Hermione—; aquí tienes bóxer, pantalón de pijama y la camiseta… ve— dijo acariciando aún el platino cabello.

Draco la miró. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y con ojeras, cansado. Besó su cabeza y caminó al baño, donde minutos después se escuchó la ducha correr.

Hermione sacó con la varita la ropa y la dejó en la cama mientras intentaba luchar con su mal gusto al saber qué debía hacer.

‒ ¿Dobby?—habló suave—, ¿estás?—un crack sonó en la habitación, y vio al elfo con muchísimos sombreros de lana, tejidos por ella, en su cabeza; supo que su plan de liberar al resto de los elfos del castillo no serviría.

‒ Señorita Hermione, la amiga de Harry Potter, ¿en qué puede Dobby servirle?

‒ ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—al elfo le brillaron los ojos y asintió rápidamente— El joven Malfoy está bañándose aquí, ¿podrías traerme comida para él?, No ha comido quizás desde cuando… creo que hoy solo comió dos manzanas— el elfo se tapó la boca impresionado—, ¿por favor?

‒ Sin problemas, Dobby traerá comida deliciosa— y desapareció.

Diez minutos después Draco salía con la toalla color naranja de Hermione en la cintura y otra del mismo color, más pequeña, secándose el cabello; podía notarse la marca tenebrosa en su pálido brazo, igual de gris que siempre y también nuevas cicatrices en su pecho, más suaves y tenues que la cruz que tenía en el pecho izquierdo.

‒ La de Goyle se volvió negra verdosa— dijo Draco al ver que Hermione miraba su marca.

‒ Vístete— ordenó Hermione obviando lo que decía Goyle, comprendiendo a la vez por qué Goyle tenía su marca de esa manera.

Draco asintió una vez y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando hubo terminado, Hermione se colocó en una orilla y tácitamente pidió con la cabeza que se acostara con ella. Draco se sentó en la cama y se tapó las piernas.

‒ ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?... perdón… que no comes bien.

‒ … hace mucho, no sé cuánto.

‒ Dobby, por favor— dijo Hermione al aire.

En ese momento, platos de todo un poco aparecieron frente a ellos. A Draco le brillaron los ojos y sus tripas comenzaron a sonar casi de inmediato.

‒ Come… hablaremos después que tengas el estómago lleno— dijo seria, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Draco asintió y comenzó a comer. Primero despacio, pero con el paso de los minutos, comenzó a devorar cual Weasley todo a su paso. A penas iba acabando, los platos iban desapareciendo. Cuando hubo terminado y cada plato desapareció, Draco se recostó en el respaldo de la cama y suspiró.

‒ Gracias Dobby— dijo al aire. Una manzana apareció en su regazo como respuesta.

Draco sonrió y miró a Hermione… ella tenía una sonrisa triste.

‒ ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su pregunta.

‒ ¿Que qué me pasa?—dijo Hermione sin alterarse, pero viéndose verdaderamente sorprendida—, no nos hablas desde hace 3 meses.

‒ Dije que ahora te contaría lo que ha pasado…

‒ No tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado— alegó la castaña ahora sí enojada—, y estoy segura que no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió hoy.

‒ Si no me lo cuentas, no voy a saber— dijo Draco, molesto.

‒ ¿Has visto tus cueritos últimamente?

Draco frunció el ceño. Miró su muñeca izquierda y vio el primer hilo, rojo, intacto. Luego el verde de Harry, de la misma forma de siempre, pero cuando vio el de Ron…

‒ ¿Qué le pasó a la comadreja?—preguntó Draco al ver el cuerito color azul regenerándose lentamente

‒ Envenenaron a Ron— dijo Hermione— y eso no es todo— la cara de Draco se fue deformando—… casi matan a agolpes a Zabini— dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos… Draco abrió los ojos impresionado.

‒ Pero…

‒ No sabemos quién… están durmiendo ambos en la enfermería… ya salieron de peligro.

‒ Demonios— dijo Draco recostándose.

‒ ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Hermione mirándolo desde su puesto.

Draco la quedó mirando. Él _sabía_ que ella estaba molesta, que no se lo perdonaría. La hizo recostarse y él se colocó de frente, mirando el techo. Comenzó a contarle del armario evanescente, las lecciones del Lord y sus meses estudiando hechizos oscuros.

‒ ¿Siguen torturando a esa pobre chica?—preguntó Hermione cuando la luz se apagó. En las tinieblas, Draco negó con la cabeza.

‒ Murió hace meses… no pudo soportarlo mucho y atacó a Goyle sabiendo que sería su fin. Le mandaron a Avada al instante… la quemaron en el bosque… Ahora están con un sangre— Draco se quedó a mitad de la frase—… lo siento; es…

‒ Lo sé, la costumbre— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos—. Me imaginé que moriría la muchacha… ¿te ha obligado a matar?

‒ A Merlín gracias, no— dijo Draco animándose a abrazarla. Hermione se acercó a su pecho y se acurrucó en él—. Cuando compré el libro _"Muérdago y Mortífagos",_ para navidad, Mirack y yo encontramos un libro. Se llamaba "_Magia medianamente Gris_" y he estado estudiándolo cuando ya no aguanto más y no encuentro cómo arreglar el estúpido armario. Ahí he encontrado un hechizo bastante interesante…

‒ Pero oscuro.

‒ Digamos que gris— dijo Draco a tiempo que se colocaba de lado y la miraba a los ojos. El platino pudo ver el brillo de interés en los ojos de su chica. La luna se filtraba tenuemente en la ventana, dejando ver los rasgos suaves de Hermione—. Es un hechizo que puede evitar muchas muertes.

‒ ¿Evitar morir? ¿Te refieres como evitar un avada?

‒ No. Eso es imposible. Pero sí puedo ocultar muchas muertes cuando me manden a las filas de los Mortífagos.

‒ Diablos… ¿no es posible evitar eso?

‒ Lo siento— susurró Draco acariciando la mejilla de su novia-, no puedo evitarlo. Lamentablemente he hecho un buen trabajo— dijo Draco bajando la voz.

‒ A qué te refieres… Blaise le contó a Ginny… y ella a nosotros que _quién ya sabes_ te tiene de favorito.

‒ Sí— aceptó Draco—. Me tiene en alta consideración. Bellatrix me ha enseñado bien y he aprendido bastante… él está considerando a algunos— susurró—, y yo estoy entre ellos. Mi padre debe estar feliz, aunque su rostro estaba bastante inexpresivo.

‒ ¿Le has contado a Dumbledore?

‒ Él dice que está bien… que es lo mejor que pudo ocurrir… dice que todo es por un bien mayor… pero… no sé… tengo miedo Hermione— dijo a tiempo que se agachaba y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione.

La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza a tiempo que Draco usaba su zurda para abrazar su cintura y mantenía su diestra en su estómago. Hermione besó su cabeza y lo hizo levantarla para mirarla.

‒ Todo saldrá bien… enséñame cómo ayudarte y lo haré… pero no vuelvas a dejarnos— susurró.

Draco sonrió y besó los labios de la chica. Hacían mucho que no sentía sus labios y eso o llenó de paz.

* * *

Snape daba vueltas por el despacho de Dumbledore. Él, sin embargo, estaba muy tranquilo mirándolo.

‒ Me mareas, Severus… siéntate.

‒ No puedes pedirme esto, Albus, ¡no puedes!

‒ Dijiste que me debías obediencia, muchacho… _debes_ hacerlo.

‒ Es mi hijo, Albus…. Entiéndelo— dijo Snape colocándose frente a Albus— por favor… no me pidas que haga esto.

‒ Severus… todo es por un bien mayor… si al joven Nott llegan a capturarlo y saben que tú eres su padre, todo se irá al tacho de la basura… y matarán al chico… dime, ¿quieres eso?

‒ No… pero es mi hijo— dijo Snape

‒ ¿Y ahora estás mostrando sentimientos?... eso es peligroso, Snape.

Severus se rindió y se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente... su cabello caía por su rostro con pesar.

‒ Qué puedo hacer— susurró.

‒ Ya sabes qué hacer…— Snape lo miró con ojos aguados—un _obliviate _será suficiente... el joven nott jamás recordará a su verdadero padre.

Snape cerró los ojos y una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

* * *

_ Penita... lo siento!_

_en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa, de acuerdo?_

_besos a todos!_

**Alice~ **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Click si quieren que actualice... ¡anda que quiero review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Sueños

Buenas criaturitas del señor... He venido aquí a entregarles un nuevo capitulo de "Alma de Muggle"! Lamento la tardanza. He llegado a mi país y he conseguido trabajo (Wiii). Estoy muy contenta y he estado escribiendo bastante, aunque en alma de muggles, pues, he estado baja de inspiración. ¿Les ha pasado? Pues así estoy. Ahora, de todas formas, no dejaré de escribir esta historia hasta terminarla, no se preocupen.

Les diré que solo queda un capitulo para que la primera parte de esta historia se acabe... sí... 1 capitulo más.

Gracias miles por estar conmigo, chicos... de verdad, es super importante...

y bueno... A leer!

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net, Wattpad y en Potterfics**. com con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Capítulo 28: Sueños

Theo se despertó sobre saltado. Sintió que entraban a su habitación, y tomó su varita para saber quién era… tal vez el agresor de Blaise habría vuelto.

Una figura alta y oscura apareció. La luz de su propia varita reflejo el angustiado rostro de Severus.

— Profesor— dijo Theo sentándose en la cama.

— Hola hijo— dijo Severus, derrotado.

— ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué está así, padre?—Severus sonrió con dolor.

— Eso mismo es lo que me tiene así.

— ¿No quiere que sea su hijo? Lo mantendré en secreto, lo sabe— Severus cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Me encanta saber que tú, precisamente, eres mi hijo… sin embargo, debemos evitar que alguien se entere.

Theo abrió la boca, comprendiendo todo, para luego cerrarla.

— ¿Por qué tomó esta decisión?

— Me lo piden…

— ¿El lord?—preguntó Theo, con miedo.

— Dumbledore— susurró.

Theo se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Su cama estaba cerca de la ventana. La de en medio era la de Draco y la del otro costado era la de Blaise. En la ventana se podía ver algunos peces nadar en el exterior. Oscuro. Silencioso.

— Puede… ¿guardar mis recuerdos?—preguntó Theo, mirándolo.

— Es peligroso.

— Estamos en bandos contrarios… quiero saber quién era si es que llega a pasarle algo— dijo Theo con tristeza en los ojos.

Snape sonrió triste. Convoca un frasco mientras Theo se saca el recuerdo de su padre de la cabeza. La historia de Molly, la tumba de su madre, el secreto de su nombre…

Theo suspiró pesadamente al dejarlo dentro del frasco.

— Me gustó ser su hijo… por menos de 24 horas, pero me gustó mucho… gracias por eso— susurró Theo aun acostado.

Severus se sentó en la cama del muchacho. Lo arropó un poco y, sonriendo, besó su cabeza.

— Te quiero, hijo… aunque hayan sido menos de 24 horas… te querré siempre.

— Te quiero, papá— dijo Theo sonriendo.

Cerrando los ojos, esperó.

— _Desmayus—_ dijo Snape haciéndolo dormir—._ Obliviate—_ dijo con la mano temblando, borrando todos los recuerdos que su hijo tenía de él como tal.

Luego de eso, Severus adoptó una máscara de frialdad y salió de la habitación con el frasco de recuerdos bien guardado en su túnica, cerca de su agonizante corazón.

* * *

Harry despertó perezoso… sentía los pajarillos cantar en su ventana preguntándose quién diablos había dejado la ventana abierta para que los pajarillos cataran en ese día de invierno… porque sí, a pesar de que estaban entrando a primavera, seguía siendo una época de mucho frio. Un aroma a pan tostado y huevos le llenaron los pulmones.

Un ronquido a su lado hizo querer abrir los ojos sin hacerlo realmente… tal vez Neville estaba de espalda y por ello roncaba. Ese muchacho tenía que comenzar a hacer algo de ejercicio si no quería ser tan gordo como era su tío Vernon.

Al abrir los ojos buscó sus lentes bajo su almohada. Cuando los abrió ya viendo claro por completo, unos cabellos rubios platinados estaban en la cama del lado. Harry gritó asustado, haciendo despertar a Draco, sobresaltado.

— Qué, qué, ¡¿qué pasa?!

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—preguntó Harry, asustado.

— Vivo aquí— dijo Draco volviéndose a acostar—. El golpe en la cabeza de anoche te hizo mal, amigo.

Harry pudo ver por primera vez su habitación. Era un lugar muy hermoso. Era color blanco, con posters de los Cannons. Fotos del colegio, sus amigos… pero ¿dónde estaba? Miró hacia afuera. Un sol esplendoroso estaba arriba.

Bajó de la cama con cuidado. Draco se había quedado dormido y había comenzado a roncar de nuevo, sonoramente, solamente con un bóxer negro y una camiseta manga larga color gris; tal como recordaba en la madriguera. Caminó hacia lo que pensó sería la salida y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba el pasillo de madera. Era un pasillo con tres puertas. Al lado izquierda de la puerta de Harry, había una escalera. Se escuchaba música y el aroma a desayuno estaba desde abajo. Se escuchaba una mujer cantar junto con la canción.

_"Come with me, my love_  
_to the see, the sea of love._  
_I wanna tell you, how much,_  
_I love you…"_

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules apareció a su lado mientras la canción sonaba. Harry la miró extrañado y la chica, sin un por qué, le golpeó la nuca con la mano. Harry quedó mirando aún más extrañado y con dolor. La chica no tenía más de 11 años y se parecía a alguien… pero no estaba seguro a quién.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano?—preguntó la extraña con dulce voz.

— ¿Quién eres?—la chica, preocupada, tocó la cabeza de Harry.

— Merlín te caíste fuerte—murmuró—… le dije a Lobo que no compitiera contigo.

— ¿Quién eres?—repitió Harry.

— ¡Mamá!—gritó la chica—, ¡Harry no recuerda quién soy!

— _¡Dile que baje, que se me quema el desayuno!_

Harry se asustó. Él reconocía esa voz… pero solo la había escuchado en su mente… y solo suplicar.

— Tranquilo… Soy Marie Potter. Tu hermana— dijo tomando su mano mientras bajaba la escalera.

— No… hay un error. Mira Marie, yo soy hijo único. Mis padres murieron. Los mató Voldemort.

— ¿De quién estás hablando?... Dios te dio fuerte— dijo a tiempo que un pequeño aparecía. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran verdes

— ¿Y él?

— Jack… nuestro hermano pequeño… es adoptado— dijo la niña.

— ¡No es cierto!—dijo Jack con voz tierna.

— Sip… eres hijo de un elfo doméstico. Por eso tienes esas orejas.

— ¡Harry!—dijo el niño abrazando las piernas del moreno. Harry tomó a su hermano en brazos y besó su mejilla. El pequeño no tendría más que 5 años.

— Tranquilo. Eres igual que yo, así que no escuches a Marie, Jack… ¿bueno?

— Si— dijo Jack aun abrazando a su hermano.

Harry sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, haciendo que abrazara aún más al pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

Entraron a una estancia. Era una cocina amplia. El aroma a desayuno a estas alturas ya inundaba la cocina y la música seguía su lenta melodía, pero a Harry no le llamó la atención la decoración, ni la linda mesa color crema con sus 6 sillas. A Harry le llamó la atención la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él.

— Mami, aquí está Harry— dijo Jack tratando de bajarse de los brazos de su hermano. Harry obedeció.

Lilly se dio media vuelta y vio a su hijo. Harry la recordaba. Recordaba su voz, recordaba su reflejo en el espejo de _oesed_. Simplemente se quedó mirándola, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el aire atorado en la garganta.

— ¿Sabes quién soy, Harry?—preguntó la mujer, acercándose lentamente. Harry sintió que se le anegaban los ojos.

— Mamá— susurró Harry.

Y corrió a abrazarla.

La mujer soltó un "oh" de sorpresa y luego rio al abrazar a su pequeño.

— Mi niñito. Al menos me recuerdas.

— Tú estás muerta… tú y papá están muertos… Voldemort los mató… soy huérfano. Él viene por mí— dijo Harry abrazándola aún más fuerte—. Me dejaron con los Dudley y fui muy infeliz, me trataban como un esclavo y me maltrataban. Nunca me sentí amado… por favor, dime que esto es real— susurró lo último en el hombro de su madre, llorando desconsoladamente. Sus hermanos lo miraban asustados.

— Hijo— dijo Lilly haciendo que lo mirara. La mujer y Harry eran del mismo porte—, aquí estoy, siempre.

— ¿Ya despertaron?—preguntó la voz de un hombre. Harry se giró, sin soltar a su madre.

— Este bobo se olvidó de muchas cosas, no sabe quién soy— dijo Marie bufando. James besó el cabello de su hija,

— Tampoco sabe quién soy yo— alegó Jack, imitando a su hermana.

James se acercó a su mujer y a su lloroso hijo.

— ¿Harry… estás bien?

— ¡Papá!—dijo Harry abrazándolo con un brazo. Esta vez, su cabeza quedaba en el pecho del alto hombre.

La melodía seguía en la habitación.

_"Do you remember_  
_when we met?_  
_That's the day I knew you were my pet*****_  
_I want to tell you_  
_how much I love you"_

— Aquí estoy, siempre mi niño. Jamás te vamos a dejar… no tengas miedo— dijo James.

— Pasarás por muchas cosas, mi niño, pero nosotros siempre te estamos abrazando- dijo Lily quien lo abrazaba fuerte—. Lamento haberte dejado— susurró la mujer besando su cabeza. Harry hipó con dolor ante esto.

James abrazó a su mujer y a su hijo mientras Harry lloraba. Lloraba porque sabía que esto era irreal, lloraba porque cada vez los sentía más suaves. Lloraba porque sus hermanos ya no estaban en aquel espacio en blanco. Sintió que los brazos de sus padres lo apretaban un poco y luego lo soltaban, despacio, y lloró aún más cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba abrazado a sus almohadas.

Tomó su varita y lanzó un silencio a su cortinaje, y con un grito desgarrador comenzó a llorar.

Lloraba porque no los tenía. Lloraba por Marie y por Jack, porque podrían haber sido sus hermanos y haberles enseñado todo lo que sabe, podrían haber hecho una familia hermosa, podrían estar en aquella casa todos juntos. Lloraba porque estaba solo y porque tenía a un imbécil tras suyo queriendo matarlo. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si Voldemort pudiese ver lo que soñó. Esperaba que las clases que tuvo con Draco de oclumancia hubiesen servido para poder mantener al diablo fuera de su cabeza.

Entonces comenzó a pensar. ¿Y si no estaba solo? Le costó unos minutos mantener la calma de su angustia. Cuando lo hizo y las lágrimas al fin cesaron, decidió ir a ver a Ron. El pobre debía seguir en la enfermería. Tendría que darle la noticia de que el imbécil de McLaggen tomaría su lugar.

* * *

Theodore despertó en su cama. Sintió alguien moverse a su lado y abrió los ojos. Luna le daba la espalda. Su cabello cubría su espalda desnuda. Theo sonrió y besó su espalda. La chica se dio vuelta y sonrió.

— Buenos días— dijo Theo para luego besar sus labios.

— Buenos días— dijo, dormilona.

— Tenemos que levantarnos. Sí te descubren aquí nos matan— Luna abrió los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas?, vivo aquí. Tu padre nos dijo que nos quedáramos hasta que nuestra casa esté lista— dijo Luna mirándolo extrañada y con sueño. Theo la miró algo asustado. ¿Adrian había hecho, qué?— ¿me traes desayuno? Necesitamos comida— dijo Luna a tiempo que se colocaba una playera de Theo, dejando a la vista su pequeño y abultado vientre.

Theo besó la cabeza de Luna y caminó a la puerta. Cuando salió entró en pánico. La casa era completamente distinta a la que él recordaba. Pero lo más importante, estaba enlazado con Luna y ella esperaba un bebé. Esto definitivamente no era real. Se pellizcó el brazo, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, le dolió; ¿no estaba soñando?

Bajó la larga escalera. La casa era muy clara y se veía en una ventana el cielo despejado. En una habitación, la cocina, una mujer comía una manzana, rebanada. Estaba con una camisola blanca y su cabello castaño y ondulado caía por la espalda.

— ¿Disculpe?— dijo Theo. La mujer lo miró. Su mirada azul le sonrió y Theo cayó en cuenta— Madre…

— Hola mi amor, buenos días— dijo la mujer acercándose y besando su mejilla.

Theo en un impulso la abrazó.

— Mamá— murmuró.

— ¡Años que no me decías mamá!—dijo Stella riendo—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Lunita está bien?

— Perfecto— dijo Theo, sonriendo.

Si esto era su nueva realidad, definitivamente la amaba. Su madre estaba ahí… pero…

— ¿Y mi padre?—preguntó Theo colocándose mortalmente serio.

— En el jardín supongo… ¡Cariño!—gritó Stella haciendo que Theo entrara en pánico; no quería encontrarse con él.

— No mamá, por favor, no lo llames, por favor no.

— Pero por qué, amor, qué pasa con tu padre…

— Por favor, él no mamá, él te hará daño, no mamá— dijo Theo sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?—preguntó una voz tras de Theo.

El muchacho se dio vuelta pero grande fue su sorpresa que Severus Snape estaba tras de él.

— Theo te andaba buscando— dijo Stella acercándose a Severus, quien recibió el beso de la muchacha.

— ¿Profesor?

Theo despertó entonces en su cama de un sobresalto. Estaba sudado y con el corazón a mil, al igual que en su sueño… ¿por qué habría soñado con Snape? Se sentó en la cama y despejó un momento su mente… Decidió levantarse. Quizás Blaise y la comadreja lo necesitaran.

A pesar de que estaba tranquilo, sentía una gran angustia. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

* * *

Ron despertó con la mano atrapada en las manos de alguien. Sonrió al ver la cabellera negra como la noche de su novia y, con su mano libre, acarició la noche de sus sueños.

El pelirrojo se preguntaba qué hacía en ese lugar. Lo último que recordaba es haber comido unos chocolates que estaban tirados en la cama de Harry y de ahí todo era negro.

Pansy despertó ante los cariños de Ron y lo miró asustada, para luego sonreír. Se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

— Buenos días— dijo la chica con voz adormilada y oculta en su cuello.

— Buenos días… ¿qué diablos pasó?

— Te envenenaron— dijo Pansy acariciando los cabellos de su novio mientras le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo también el ataque a Blaise—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Débil— dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo resignado. Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba su hermana sentada en una silla, tal como estaba Pansy, en la cama de Blaise—. Esperemos que se recupere.

— Madame Pomfrey dice que ni tú ni él pueden salir de la enfermería por mínimo 4 días.

— Pero tenemos partido de Quidditch hoy, no puedo faltar…

— Sí que lo harás, jovencito— dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

— Creo que te hizo mal convivir con mi madre, te convertirás en ella— dijo Ron riendo, contagiando a Pansy.

Un ruido los alertó. Efectivamente en la enfermería se escuchaba el movimiento. Pansy besó la cabeza de Ron y corrió hacia la cama de Ginny, donde la aludida, al verse tocada por Pansy, despertó abruptamente y, viendo a su amiga ahí, se levantó de su asiento y fue con su hermano.

— Hasta que te dignas— dijo Ron en tono de saludo. Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Estuve contigo igual, deja de quejarte.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Hora del desayuno— se escuchó la voz de madame Pomfrey quien con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer el alimento a Ron—. Niñas, vayan a desayunar, luego vuelven por sus amigos.

Las niñas asintieron. Pansy al mirar a Ginny, hizo un desprecio con la cabeza y salió primero. Ginny rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo creíble de la actuación de su amiga.

* * *

Marzo pasó tan rápido que abril llegó sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta. Las pruebas de aparición para los chicos que cumplieron 17 años antes del 31 de agosto estaban listas. Aquél 21 de abril, Harry se había quedado en Hogwarts a tiempo que daban sus ánimos a los mayores del grupo. Hermione, Ron, Theo y Pansy estaban muy nerviosos. El pelinegro en tanto decidió tenderse bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Abril estaba comenzando a calentar los corazones de los jóvenes magos y eso hacía que el ambiente en el colegio se relajara. Harry estaba tranquilamente viendo su libro de pociones, ahora con una portada nuevo, cuando sintió un peso a su lado. Al voltear, vio los ojos grises de Draco sonriéndole.

— ¿Pero no que estabas en el examen de aparición?—preguntó Harry recordando que Draco estaba de cumpleaños el 5 de Junio.

— No fui… lo daré en otro momento.

— Idiota— dijo Harry sonriendo—. Al fin te dignas a aparecer, Lobo de mierda.

— Yo también te extrañé, Rayo— dijo Draco sonriendo y chocando su cabeza con la de Harry, suavemente—. He estado ocupado.

— ¿me contarás?, ¿y tu séquito?

— Esos imbéciles fueron a dar la prueba de aparición los muy hijos de puta— dijo a tiempo que sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros y le ofrecía uno a Harry—. Estoy bien… Hermione se ha encargado de eso.

Desde aquella vez del ataque de Blaise y Ron, Draco había decidido volver a su tiempo a solas con su novia, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Harry a solas.

— El Lord quiere tus fuerzas debilitadas— dijo Draco.

— Voldemort siempre ha querido mis fuerzas debilitadas.

— Quiere eliminar a cada uno de tu círculo… dejarte solo.

— Qué lo intente— dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

— Lo mismo pienso— dijo Draco dándole una calada a su cigarro y disfrutando del sabor—. Los he extrañado— murmuró.

— Nosotros también a ti… y a las serpientes… Desde el ataque de Blaise, Ginny ha andado más alerta con todo el mundo. Te contaré que Blaise es la única serpiente que ha entrado por el retrato de la señora gorda… todo Gryffindor se enteró que está con Ginny y del ataque en su contra… Se ha ganado a los leones— dijo Harry haciendo que Draco riera con ganas.

— Ese Blaise… se comerá al mundo algún día. No me sorprendería si se metiera a relaciones público del ministerio o algo— dijo el platinado riendo. Harry lo quedó mirando.

— He soñado contigo mucho tiempo— dijo Harry sonriendo con ternura.

— Qué miedo— dijo Draco riendo aún—… qué has soñado.

— Vives conmigo— dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, haciendo que los flecos de cabello cayeran nuevamente a su frente.

— Ay Harry… yo le voy al Necaxa— dijo incomodo aludiendo a su orientación heterosexual, haciendo que Harry le diera un puñetazo en el hombro.

— Imbécil… me refiero a que vives en mi casa… con mis padres, mis hermanos y yo… en el sueño, al parecer, hiciste lo mismo que hizo Sirius… o al menos es la interpretación que el doy.

— ¿Qué yo me fui de mi casa y estoy en la tuya?... raro.

— Sí… y ahí veo a mi hermana… Marie… y a mi hermano Jack— dijo Harry mirando el cielo, recordando.

Una brisa dejó en silencio a los chicos. Estaba aún en invierno y la nieve ya se había ido un poco. Aun así, hacía frio, pero aquel día era especial. Draco miraba a su amigo con nostalgia… él sabía cuánto hubiese dado Harry por tener hermanos.

— ¿Y qué más?—preguntó Draco.

— Veo a mis padres… me abrazan fuerte… me dicen que me aman, me piden disculpas por todo lo que he sufrido… y me dicen que no estoy solo.

— Pues no lo estas, nos tienes a nosotros… oye— dijo Draco haciendo que Harry lo mirara—, tus padres están en tu corazón… sí, lo sé, suena cursi… pero es cierto… yo siento— Draco tocó sus cueritos—, cuando ustedes están preocupados por mí, cuando me extrañan, cuando les pasa algo… siento que tus padres están así también contigo… en tu alma.

— … puta que hablas lindo, Lobo— dijo Harry sonriendo.

Pero tenía razón. Él sentía que sus padres lo amaban, aunque estuvieran lejos… en otro plano.

— Hablemos de otra cosa, que me da algo de melancolía— dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo va el armario?—Draco agarró su cabello, aún con la cola del cigarro entre sus dedos.

— Excelente— dijo mortificado—. Ya lo he terminado de reparar. Tenemos que esperar a que Dumbledore diga ya y lanzo el último hechizo...Me dijo que lo hiciera lo antes posible, pero que pospusiera hasta el final del curso antes de repararlo por completo.

— Entonces hay tiempo— concedió Harry—, quedan dos meses para que la guerra comience— dijo Harry sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

— ¿piensas que morirás?- preguntó Draco mirando el cielo… su cigarro se había apagado.

— Sí… pero estoy listo para ello— susurró suavemente Harry—. Tienes que cuidar a Ángel… ¿bueno?

— No me casaré con ella.

— Lo sé, idiota— dijo Harry riendo—. Pero cuídala. Solo eso te pido.

— Está de más… es una serpiente, la cuidaremos.

— Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando el silencio. Draco le tendió un cigarro a Harry y se levantó.

— Debo irme… a la noche tengo reunión con_ ya sabes quién_, así que te contaré lo que averigüé.

— Han matado a más gente.

— Sí— dijo sombrío—, lo he evitado, pero los Mortífagos "están trabajando para mejorar el servicio"— dijo rodando los ojos—. El lord me tiene en consideración— dijo bajito, solo para que Harry lo escuchara—. Cree que soy mejor de lo que "el blando" de mi padre pudo ser…

— No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te ha hecho hacer.

— No lo hagas… por favor… solo puedo decirte que solo he matado Mortífagos… y solo con el arma. Me voy hermano, cuídate— dijo Draco sonriendo y yendo nuevamente al castillo.

Harry prendió su cigarro y comenzó a fumar a tiempo que se concentraba en los hechizos del príncipe. Tal vez algo en ese viejo libro podría liberarlo de la crueldad de Voldemort. Headwick apareció cerca, volando. Llevaba en su pata un pequeño mensaje. Harry supo que era de Dumbledore, así que se levantó a recibir a su lechuza blanca. Ver los recuerdos era muchísimo más esclarecedor. Ya tenía los recuerdos de Slughorn, tal vez ahora era el momento de verlos.

* * *

*********** Pet en ingles se puede traducir como "Mascota", pero en este caso en particular, Pet se refiere a "Adoración"... "Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? te convertiste en mi adoración..."

Les gustó el capitulo? es cortito, lo sé, y lo siento mucho... juro que el próximo será mas largo... de verdad!... ¡hey!, ¡¿quién lanzó ese tomate?!

besos

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres más Alma de Muggle.


	29. Chapter 29: Nueva Misión Cambiando el cu

_*sale de su cueva*_

_Hola a todas! Bienvenida de nuevo a Alma de muggle._

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero este capítulo 29 me ha sacado canas verdes, pues, como dije en el capítulo anterior, es el final de la primer parte._

_Hay sorpresas! Espero que les guste ;_; de verdad me he cabeceado mucho con este fic._

_Doy las gracias a todas y todos los que esperaron esta continuación. de verdad, me siento muy querida._

_Paso el aviso para que vayan corriendo a buscar papas fritas y/o galletas porque son 16 páginas de Word... sip... me he excedido esta vez XD_

_Aviso de utilidad pública... Pásense por mi perfil y lean "Pesadillas" y "Querido hurón desteñido" que están en los últimos capítulos (Como cuando no actualizas ADM pero se te ocurren ideas XD) y no olviden que pronto se vienen dos novelas. "Yo soy Hermy, la fea" (parodia de Betty pa fea) y "Rata de Biblioteca" que es una historia Original (AU)que pienso hacer novela._

_sin más avisos de utilidad publica, a leer!_

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net, Potterfics y Wattpad **con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Capítulo 29: Nueva misión; Cambiando el curso del agua.

El salón principal de los Malfoy estaba a oscuras. Solo las anaranjadas llamas de la chimenea adornaban la estancia. Bellatrix y Narcissa se encontraban bebiendo el té. La hermana mayor hablaba sobre su estadía en Azkaban, de lo horrible que había sido y lo feliz que fue cuando la sacaron.

Bella ya estaba muchísimo mejor de su herida. Tanto así que el Lord le había permitido salir a redadas junto a los otros Mortífagos y también le había permitido ir a la redada de Hogwarts, cuando el armario estuviera al 100%. Aun así, Narcissa se empeñaba en que se revisara la herida que, por más que ya no doliera, no terminaba de sanar por completo.

Un crack resonó en la estancia. Narcissa dejó el té tranquilamente a tiempo que su hermana hacía lo mismo y se daban vuelta para ver al visitante. Al voltear, Bellatrix y Narcissa cayeron al piso en una reverencia inmediata; Voldemort estaba frente a ellas, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

Narcissa, como buena Malfoy, dejó ver su máscara de frialdad a tiempo que temblaba por dentro, y cerraba su mente ante la presencia del Lord. Bellatrix, en cambio, dejó ver su preocupación al verlo y se inclinó asustada; el lord _jamás_ se presentaba en la casa Malfoy si no era por algo urgente.

— Señora Malfoy, necesito que nos deje a solas con Bellatrix.

Narcissa, sin decir nada se puso de pie, hizo una pronunciada reverencia, lo que Voldemort "agradeció" con la cabeza y dándose media vuelta salió de la estancia escaleras arriba.

Voldemort se acercó a Bellatrix sonriendo.

— Bellatrix, dime… ¿Qué tal es Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Draco?—preguntó Bellatrix—. Pues, es un excelente elemento, mi señor— dijo mirándolo con cuidado—. Ha aprendido muchísimo. Tiene temple y nervios de acero. Será un excelente mortífago.

— He pensado, que a pesar de mis formas de estar en esta tierra, eventualmente tendré que desaparecer— Bellatrix levantó la cabeza de lleno, preocupada—… y un poder como el mío no puede quedar en la nada. Entonces he pensado en dos cosas… la primera, en que tu sobrino sea mi sucesor.

— ¡Mi señor!—dijo Bellatrix, orgullosa de que su sangre pudiese tener oportunidad de ser tan grande como su Lord— Sería un gran honor.

— La segunda opción, te involucra a ti, Bellatrix. Levántate— ordenó en un siseo rápido. Bellatrix obedeció—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Bella? ¿Hace ya 20 años?

— Cómo olvidar ese día, mi Lord— dijo Bellatrix recordando al hombre de 50 años de cabello castaño, ojos azules y mirada penetrante.

— Mi segunda opción es tener un heredero sanguíneo… y creo que la mejor manera es tenerlo por medio natural… y quiero pedirte… sí, pedirte, no ordenarte— aclaró—, que seas quien me lo dé.

Bellatrix abrió la boca, sorprendida… El lord le estaba pidiendo tener un hijo… un hijo de ambos. La mujer estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas de agradecimiento por aquel honor, y de felicidad; con su esposo Rodolphus jamás pudo tener hijos pues él no había podido fecundar por una maldición en la primera guerra. Y el Lord lo sabía.

— Si es varón, tendrá todo el poder que podría yo alguna vez tener, y tendrá el apellido Black— dijo haciendo que los ojos de Bellatrix brillaran con mayor intensidad—… pero si es mujer, tendrá que morir. No sirve así— explicó al ver que Bellatrix por un segundo perdía el brillo en sus ojos—… ¿estás dispuesta al riesgo?

— ¡Sí, mi Lord!— dijo emocionada.

— Tienes claro que si dices que sí, tendrás que ausentarte de varias batallas, porque no permitiré que mi heredero corra riesgos.

— Sí, mi lord, estoy dispuesta. Todo para preservar su grandeza— dijo Bellatrix.

— Bien… Vamos… pasaremos un tiempo juntos en la mansión Riddle.

Y tomando la cintura de Bellatrix, como siempre lo hacía, desapareció de la estancia.

Narcissa simplemente se tapó la boca y corrió escaleras arriba. Lucius tenía que saber esto; tendrían que detener esta locura.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos aquel día viernes 5 de junio. Ese día entraban más tarde, exactamente a las 10:30 de la mañana. Eran las 6 cuando abrió los ojos por culpa de una mano que agarraba fuertemente su seno izquierdo y una erección en su trasero. Hermione rio. Hacía mucho que no dormían así luego de hacer el amor… hacía mucho que no hacían el amor.

— Tan temprano que despiertas, amor— susurró Draco en el cuello de Hermione, apretando su agarre de la cintura de la chica.

— Reloj interno, supongo— dijo riendo.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo abrazó, dándole un beso.

— Feliz cumpleaños— dijo entre besos

— Al fin es legal— bromeó Draco riendo ronco mientras la besaba, aludiendo a que ambos ahora tenían 17 años.

— Te debo el regalo que un Malfoy merece— bromeó Hermione, besándolo.

— Tú eres mi regalo— bromeó.

— Esperemos que este año sea mejor que el que ha pasado.

— No lo creo— dijo alzándose de hombros.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato a tiempo que veían las horas pasar. Draco trataba de conciliar el sueño cuando la radio de Hermione dio las 6:30 y comenzó a sonar la introducción de "Caídos del catre" en "Factor X Radio".

— _Muy buenos días, dormilones, vamos, arriba, ¡es hora de despertar! Bienvenidos a Caídos del catre, soy Alice con las noticias matutinas…_

— Alice es ahora la conductora de "Caídos del catre" y de "Código 2059"— dijo Hermione escuchando la voz de la pelirroja no Weasley.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Según la carta de Fred a Ron, Tony, quien era el que hacía el primer programa, desapareció de manera misteriosa.

— ¿Era hijo de muggle?

— No… Sangre pura.

— Tal vez lo reclutaron— murmuró Draco colocándose de espaldas.

Tras todos los meses pasados, habían escuchado de desapariciones masivas de magos y brujas, tanto hijos de muggle o sangre pura. Se presumía que los primeros habían sido eliminados o habrían huido, mientras que los segundos habrían sido reclutados en pos al señor tenebroso.

— Pero, no creo que Tony haya sido pro _quien-ya-sabes_…

— Yo tampoco lo soy, pero aquí estoy, marcado de por vida— bufó Draco.

— Pero es distinto, a ti te obligaron.

— Y quién te dice a ti si es que a Tony no lo han obligado, por las mismas razones que mi familia…

— _… Y partimos con una canción muy querida para mí… "A primera vista" de Pedro Aznar, oriundo de la casa del Pincoy, mi casa por cierto. ¡Disfrútenla!_

— ¿Alice es de Caleuche?—preguntó Draco.

— Sí, es oriunda de un país al sur del mundo; latino, por lo tanto, tenía que ser de la escuela de latino américa.

— ¿Y Salem?

— Es de norte américa...

— ¿No es lo mismo? ¿Latino américa o américa? ¿No es un solo continente?

— La diferencia es que latino américa hablan español… ya sabes. Y norte américa inglés… te falta geografía en esa cabeza tan bonita, ¿he?—dijo Hermione socarrona, haciéndolo reír.

Era hora de levantarse. Se ducharon y vistieron. Draco ya estaba listo cuando Hermione lo abrazó fuerte, amarrándole algo al cuello.

Al despegarse, Draco pudo ver que en su cuello había una cadena de plata. Él lo conocía, era un "Anj" ( ); el símbolo de la vida… una cruz con un óvalo en la parte superior. Pequeño pero preciso para su cuello.

— Te cuidará— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Gracias— susurró Draco besándola. Sabía lo que significaba. El final de todo estaba cerca.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura?

— Completamente— dijo Narcissa seria, mirando los grises de su esposo.

— Tenemos que avisarle a Draco.

— ¿Y qué hará él?

— Estar preparado, amor… es lo único que podemos darle— Narcissa tragó grueso pero asintió—. Esta noche le diré.

* * *

La noche del 5 de junio fue igual de fría que el día. Draco venía de la linda fiesta que los chicos les habían organizado en la casa del árbol. Muchísima cerveza de mantequilla, comida y delicias por parte de Dobby. Era el primer cumpleaños en el que Mirack no estuvo y, a pesar de lo hermoso, fue muy triste también. Draco venía con su máscara de frialdad caminando hacia el sauce boxeador. Cuando llegaron, al fin, a la maldita casa de los gritos, Goyle abrió la boca.

— Parece que tendremos que hacer el mismo trabajo con Zabini de nuevo— dijo el muchacho a sus compañeros.

— ¿Sigue con esa traidora?—preguntó Crabbe.

— No es solo eso, está en la guarida de los leones— dijo Flint—, perece que la paliza que le dimos no fue necesario.

— Podríamos dársela a ella; es sangre pura y eso sería mucho más placentero— dijo Goyle de manera lasciva

Draco, con un gruñido, estampó a Goyle en la pared, con un ruido sordo, mientras lo apretaba de la garganta.

— ¡¿Tú, y este dúo de imbéciles hirieron a Zabini?! Maldito bastardo, ¡pudiste haberlo matado!

— Tranquilo, Draco, es solo un traidor…

— ¡Y un nexo con el otro bando!—interrumpió Draco apretándolo aún más, golpeando de paso la mejilla de Goyle.

— ¡Detente Draco, estás actuando como un jodido muggle!—gritó Rogers apartando a Draco de Goyle

El muchacho se separó de Draco e intentó sacar su varita. Draco, más rápido, se la quitó y comenzó a darle golpes secos en el rostro, mientras que Flint, Crabbe, Gray, Rogers y Marithes, logrando separar al rubio de un mal trecho Goyle.

Un crack resonó en la habitación, dejando ver el desastre hecho. Voldemort veía como Draco Malfoy estaba con las manos algo ensangrentadas con la sangre de su compañero.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— dijo Lucius, algo preocupado.

Los muchachos se separaron e hicieron una pronunciada reverencia,

— Mis disculpas, mi Lord— dijo Draco.

— Contesta lo que preguntó tu padre, Draco— siseó Voldemort.

— El imbécil de mi compañero atacó, casi mató y desmemorió a un compañero nuestro, mi Lord— dijo Draco sin levantar la cabeza.

— Es un traidor de la sangre, mi Lord— se excusó Goyle colocándose como sus compañeros, aún muy delicado.

— Es un nexo que tengo con el otro bando, mi Lord… la sangre sucia ayuda, pero es mejor tener a alguien dentro.

— ¿Él te está dando información a sabiendas?

— No, mi Lord; él me cuenta como confidente, no sabe que lo utilizo— dijo Draco, mirando a Voldemort, y luego bajando la vista.

— Y qué has averiguado.

— Potter saldrá del castillo el día 30 de este mes, mi Lord— dijo Draco, sereno—. La traidora de la sangre y Zabini lo escucharon cuando este hablaba con la comadreja y la sangre sucia… ella me lo confirmó anoche en la ronda de prefectos.

— ¿No han visto tu marca, Draco?

— Tengo que confesar, mi Lord que— Draco descubrió su brazo izquierdo, dejándolo ver pálido. Lucius sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal—, me he tenido que valer de prácticas… femeninas para ocultarlo… es maquillaje. Se lo he pedido prestado a mi prometida, Astoria Greengrass. Ella es la única que sabe, por asuntos lógicos— el lord asintió solemne—. Aunque me hagan un _finite_ no se revelará nada, mi Lord… lamento tener que ocultar la marca.

— Está bien, muchacho… está bien— dijo Voldemort sonriendo—. Eres muy inteligente, muchacho.  
Bien… Hoy nos acompaña nuestro buen amigo Grayback para enseñarles algunas técnicas de combate… recuerden que estoy aquí para asegurarme que entrenen como es debido, puesto que en ustedes dejo la rebelión en Hogwarts

— Usted ordena, nosotros obedecemos, mi Lord— dijeron los chicos cual mantra.

— Así me gusta.

Eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada cuando todo terminó. Habían terminado con aquel hijo de muggle a manos de Nicholas Marithes y al fin eran libres por esa noche. Lucius se acercó a su hijo.

— Ten— dijo entregándole un paquete— es de tu madre y mío… lamento lo poco.

— Por qué es esto— preguntó Draco, sudoroso y algo rasmillado por culpa del entrenamiento.

— Por tu cumpleaños— dijo Lucius alzándose de hombros—. Necesito decirte algo.

— Lucius, debes irte y yo también— dijo Draco, indiferente, con el paquete ya en su bolsillo.

— Por favor.

— Dime rápido.

— … habrá otro Black en la familia—susurró Lucius, asustado, para luego mirar de reojos al Lord y mirar a Draco con apremio.

— Es hora, Lucius, llévame a casa.

— Sí mi Lord— dijo Lucius acercándose al Lord y desapareciendo con él.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Hermione sintió que la regadera de su ducha se activaba. Prendió la luz de su mesa de noche y vio que al lado de la ventana estaba la escoba de Draco. Había vuelto. Se quedó sentada hasta que Draco se acercó a su lado. Estaba con su pantalón de pijama, pero su torso estaba descubierto, el cual estaba adornado por sus cicatrices y su delgada cadena de plata.

— No pude curarlas— susurró mostrando un par de cortes en sus hombros— el maldito de Flint— justificó.

— Hijo de puta— murmuró Hermione convocando una poción de su bolsita de cuentas. Untó un poco en los cortes, sanando rápidamente.

— Gracias hermosa— dijo Draco besando los labios de Hermione quien tocó los cabellos de su novio con la varita y los secó.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

— Asquerosamente horrible, como siempre— dijo acostándose.

— Me lo imaginé.

— Descubrí quién daño a Zabini.

— No me digas que fueron ellos.

— Le borraron la memoria… a Merlín gracias que lo hicieron bien.

— Hijos de puta— repitió Hermione—, hay que denunciarlos…

— No podemos… ya sabes…

— Sí— interrumpió Hermione a tiempo que veía como Draco se colocaba una camiseta manga larga y la abrazaba.

— Mi padre me dijo algo… así que necesito que vengas con los chicos mañana al árbol… ¿podrías? Necesito a toda la jauría.

— ¿Mimbledonia y Lunita también?

— A toda, cariño… necesito el cerebro de todos.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Me dijo… que otro Black venía en camino… no entiendo a qué se refiere.

— Pues… no puedo imaginármelo—murmuró Hermione… Draco sabía que su novia le daría vueltas toda la noche.

— ¿Dormimos? Tengo mucho sueño

— Solo si me abrazas.

Draco sonrió y abrazó a la muchacha. Unos minutos más tarde, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La mañana del 6 de junio fue fría. Extrañamente fría, pues en ese mes llegaría, por fin, el tan esperado verano. Harry revisaba las noticias matutinas en la edición de "El profeta", proporcionado por Hermione mientras ella había ido a hablar con Luna. No podía creer cuánta información estaban escondiendo, entregando información irrelevante y sin decir absolutamente nada de las desapariciones. Por alguna razón que Harry desconocía, muchísima gente estaba desapareciendo. Familiares de sus compañeros e incluso, personas no mágicas estaban siendo borrados del mapa. Pensó Harry entonces que estaban huyendo. Hermione llegó a su lado y apuntó a la puerta. Vio como entraba Draco al desayuno. Estaba muchísimo más repuesto. Se saludaron como es costumbre, mas Draco mordió la manzana verde y lo quedó mirando. Harry sabía que algo ocurría. Le habló al oído a Neville para que fuese a buscar a Luna mientras él, Hermione y Ron junto a Ginny salían del gran comedor. El elegido pudo ver cómo Pansy recogía, como siempre, comida para un ejército; esta vez Ángel le ayudaba.

Al llegar al árbol, pudo notar que estaba cambiado. Estaba seguro que Ginny y Blaise habían puesto algo de su toque personal, pues los sillones estaban, aparte de limpios, más grandes y se veían más esponjosos. A demás, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros y dibujos. No sabía por qué, pero le agradaban aquellos murales que habían hecho… y estaba segura que Luna había ayudado.

Cuando las serpientes llegaron, se colocaron cómodos y Draco comenzó con su discurso mientras Pansy con la varita repartía croissants de jamón y queso calientes a cada uno.

— Los llamé hoy para decirles lo que he hecho ayer, más una nueva información que creo que Dumbledore debe saber.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Theo.

— Mi padre me dijo ayer algo… me dejó muy intranquilo.

— Deja de dar suspenso y habla, Lobo— dijo Ginny al lado de Blaise quien reía suavemente.

— Mi padre dijo— Draco parecía confundido—… que viene un nuevo Black en camino.

Todos quedaron muy consternados con esta noticia… consternados y extrañados pues, todos sabían, que el último Black fue Sirius y, pues, estaba muerto.

— Eso me suena a un bebé— dijo Luna exteriorizando lo que todos intuían.

— Pero Sirius está muerto y es el único Black varón, sin contar a Draco— dijo Harry.

— Los otros Black— meditó Neville—, son tus tías y tu madre.

— No, no… mis tías son Tonks y Lestrange… mi madre es Malfoy… por eso me es tan extraño… no es común que mi padre me diga esas cosas con… con...

— Con qué, Lobo— preguntó Hermione

— Con miedo, Minou— dijo Draco, confundido.

— Mimbledonia— llamó Ron a Neville—, cuántos Black, que no representen directamente a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black quedan en Inglaterra.

— Cerca de 10… pero todos ellos son mestizos o hijos de muggle.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Pansy, sorprendida.

— Mi abuela es parte de los sagrados 28— dijo Neville alzándose de hombros.

— No entiendo— preguntó Hermione.

— Son las familias de magos que dominan el consejo de brujas, conocido formalmente como Wizengamot… por eso mi padre tiene tanta influencia en el ministerio… o tenía— explicó Draco estirándose como gato en el sillón

— ¿Son 28 familias?

— Sí… los Potter también eran parte, pero su lugar quedó vacío cuando todos desaparecieron por _ya saben quién._ Ahora que estás por ser mayoría de edad, esa silla te corresponde_—_intervino Ron con algo de culpa—. Mi familia también tiene una silla, pero no es ocupada hace varias décadas.

— ¿por qué no?—preguntó Harry.

— Traidores de la sangre— dijeron los Weasley y se alzaron de hombros.

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Daban gracias al cielo no estar tan ligados con esas costumbres mágicas.

— Tengo un tío que es Black— dijo Astoria, pensando—, es hermano de la madre de una prima mía… prima segunda. No sé si sirva— dijo algo complicada—, digo, por el contrato.

— ¿Qué contrato?— preguntó Harry.

— Sobre dorado— dijeron Draco y Astoria a la vez—, no creo que sea eso, Ángel— murmuró Draco. Luego miró a Harry—. Di tu mensaje… ¿estás seguro de eso?

— ¿Qué mensaje?, ¿a quién?—preguntó Theodore.

— Al Lord… que Rayo saldría fin de mes.

— ¿Estás enfermo o qué?—preguntó Theo—, ¿cómo le das esa información?

— Dumbledore me dijo que le dijera…

— ¿Creen que ese día abrirán el armario?

— Es probable— dijo Draco con pesar—, creo que tenemos fecha para que la guerra comience, hermanos.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, cómodos y juntos, pero muy pensativos.

Por un lado, el trio de oro se miró entre sí. Ellos sabían que tenían cosas que hacer. Los horrocrux estaban ya siendo revelados y Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry sobre ellos. Le había pedido expresamente que no le dijera a nadie más que a Hermione y a Ron, y así lo hizo. Primera vez que se sentía tan miserable pues era la primera vez que no le había compartido nada de sus trabajos con la jauría. Draco se sentía con miedo. Sabía que sus amigos estarían buscando algo. Dumbledore se lo hizo saber, sin que ellos se enteraran, solo para poder ayudarlos desde las sombras de las filas de Mortífagos. Sabía que pronto todo acabaría.

Las serpientes estaban preocupadas también. El trio de plata se miraba y miraba a su contraparte; Neville, Luna y Ginny. Ellos estarían a cargo del ED y lo sabían bien.

— Ángel, te necesitaremos en el ED. Comenzaremos las clases el lunes, cuando Draco y yo tengamos ronda— dijo Pansy.

— Tú dime qué hacer y ahí estaré— dijo la rubia, sonriendo.

— Esa es mi chica— dijo Harry sonriendo, orgulloso.

— Tengo otras noticias— dijo Draco, retomando.

— Parece que anoche fue la noche de las revelaciones— se burló Theo, Luna simplemente asintió.

— Fue el grupo de Goyle el que atacó a Bitter… usaron un _Obliviate_ en ti… bien ejecutado, menos mal— dijo Draco mirando a Zabini, quien frunció el ceño y torció el gesto en una mueca de desagradable preocupación. Ginny tomó su mano, preocupada también—. Juraron hacerlo de nuevo, y lo peor… dijeron que se ensañarían con mini Weasley esta vez.

— Hijos de puta— dijo Hermione—, ¿qué hiciste? No me digas que te peleaste.

— Como un muggle— dijo Draco riendo—. El problema ahora es… ¿qué haremos con Zabini?

— Podrías quedarte con nosotros— dijo Ron, de pronto.

— Es cierto— Harry sonrió—. Comadreja, por ser prefecto, tiene una habitación para él solo y quedó una cama vacía.

— Saben que si alguien nos descubre, estaré fuera de Hogwarts en menos de lo que digas Quidditch, y ahí sí que estaré en peligro.

— Es cierto— dijo Luna—, pero nada del reglamento interno dice que no puedas quedarte en los sillones de una de las salas comunes— todos miraron a Lunita—… ¿qué? ¿Nunca han leído Hogwarts, una historia?—preguntó.

— Ahora entiendo por qué el sombrero casi te envía a Ravenclaw, Minou— dijo Ron a su lado. Ella simplemente sonrió.

— Está bien, me quedaré en la sala común de los leones… como si no me hubiese quedado antes— dijo Blaise asintiendo.

— Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore de lo ocurrido. Rayo, ¿me acompañas?—preguntó Draco.

— Por supuesto, Lobo

Draco besó la cabeza de Hermione y caminó hacia la puerta, donde sentándose en el borde, saltó. Harry esperó unos minutos e hizo lo mismo, dejando a todos dentro del árbol.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Luna mirando a Theo.

— Rogar a Merlín porque todo pase lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Aquella noche Blaise estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya era un amigo habitual, y muy defendido por la jauría. Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron ayudaban a que el muchacho estuviese más cómodo debido a su situación.

— De verdad, esto es suficiente no es para tanto— dijo Blaise riendo al ver que Ginny colocaba una segunda almohada.

— Quiero que estés cómodo.

— Lo sé. Ya es tarde, ve a dormir, hermosa, de verdad. Comadreja, dile algo a tu hermana, por favor.

— Ve a dormir Ginny, el hombre estará bien— se le adelantó Harry sonriendo

— Veo que está muy cómodo en mi casa, señor Zabini— dijo una voz que los congeló.

Los cinco voltearon a la puerta. Minerva McGonagall estaba vestida con su albornoz de cuadros escoceses rojos y sus labios finos, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme? La dama gorda no paraba de gritar

— Profesora, yo…

— No— cortó Blaise a Ginny—, soy el responsable. Quise quedarme aquí por… porque…

— Porque su vida corre peligro, señor Zabini— dijo Minerva relajándose— no podía creerlo cuando Dumbledore me dijo que usted y el señor Zabini tenían una relación. Me alegra que sea cierta y que estén como amigos, protegiéndose.

— Entonces profesora, Bitt… perdón, ¿Blaise se puede quedar?—preguntó Ginny, tomando al mano de Blaise.

— Debido a las circunstancias y a los antecedentes, debo decir que… sí, puede quedarse hasta el final del curso señor Zabini. Creo que hay una cama desocupada en el cuarto de Potter, no es así.

— Sí, profesora.

— Entonces, por favor, lleven a su compañero a su habitación, muchachos— dijo Minerva sonriendo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta. Se detuvo en ella y habló con la señora gorda—. Y no me despiertes a menos que el señor tenebroso esté en esta puerta.

— Pero él es una serpiente y…

— está permitido— interrumpió Minerva—… y ni una palabra o juro que te borraré de la puerta de mi casa con diluyente.

— Sí… sí señora— dijo la dama gorda, asustada.

* * *

Los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta llegar a fin de mes, fueron de extrema presión para los chicos. Por un lado, los exámenes eran definitivamente los más complicados que habían tenido, incluso más que los TIMOS del año pasado. Sin embargo, lograron terminarlos sin problemas. Ya en unas semanas, cuando al fin se acabara el curso, sabrían si habían pasado.

Snape había reconocido el libro del príncipe como un libro de arte oscuro, y Harry tuvo que cambiarlo. No sabía por qué, pero el príncipe mestizo era lo único que lo sacaba de su preocupación. Ese tipo era un genio. Había creado hechizos poderosos, y formulaba pociones de una manera espectacular. No iba a perder ese libro.

El día en que Dumbledore y Harry viajarían, fue muy nublado para ser verano. Dumbledore llamó a Draco y a Harry por separado a las 10 de la mañana de aquel día 30. Se juntaron en el despacho del anciano director y se sentó frente a ellos.

— Quiero que me prometan algo, muchachos— dijo el director. Draco y Harry se miraron y luego miraron al profesor—, nunca dudarán de ustedes.

— No comprendo, profesor— dijo Harry. Dumbledore sonrió. Su mano, oscura hasta ya la mitad de la misma, denotaba en el hombre un cansancio extremo.

— Quiero decir que a pesar de que nuestro amigo Lobo haga cosas malas en las filas mortífagas, Harry, tú tienes que confiar en él. Se vienen épocas oscuras, queridos míos… Draco. Tú también— dijo el anciano, mirando al platino—. Confía en que Harry está haciendo su mayor trabajo, y no dudes en ayudarlo cuando lo necesite.

— Así lo haré, profesor.

— Ahora, necesito que hagas algo por mí, Draco… mi pregunta es, ¿el armario está listo?

— Reparado, al 100% funcionando, solo tengo que enviar el mensaje.

— Perfecto.

— ¿Lo abrirá hoy?

— Dime si no lo habías pensado, querido Harry.

— S…sí, pero… ¿no será muy pronto?

— El curso tiene que seguir, como el agua que fluye… si se estanca, se pudre y luego no sirve. Necesito, Draco, que avises al resto de la jauría, no sé cómo, pero hazlo. Ellos tienen que estar preparado, y el ED también.

— Sí señor.

— Avísale a tu prima lo que pasará para poder proteger el colegio de mejor manera… Y avísale a Snape. Dile que… él sabe qué hacer— dijo sonriendo, triste.

— Como ordene, señor.

— Puedes retirarte, Lobo. Espero volver a verte.

— Lo hará, señor— y sonriendo de medio lado.

Harry se sacó la corbata y la túnica y se la pasó a Draco junto con un pequeño frasco… _Felix Felice_. El platino apretó el hombro de Harry y este hizo lo mismo con el de Draco, para luego este último dar media vuelta y salir del despacho del director.

— Tú y yo, tenemos un viaje pendiente…

Draco salió de la oficina y cambió su cabello de inmediato, sacándose la corbata y la túnica de Slytherin y colocándose la de Gryffindor. Le sentaba bien. Guardó su túnica en su mocha y caminó presuroso hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Se paró frente a la puerta de Gryffindor y botó el aire contenido, nervioso.

— ¿Contraseña?

— Mimbledonia

— Adelante— dijo la dama gorda, sonriendo amable.

Entró a la estancia roja. Ahí todos los esperaban.

— ¿Y?—preguntó Hermione

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó Neville mientras bajaba la escalera.

— Lobo— dijo Hermione mirando a Neville y luego al aludido— ¿y?—repitió

— Se van… hoy se abre el armario. Necesito al ED listo. Me vestí de Gryffindor para despistar mientras lo abro. Estoy seguro que me enviarán a refugiarme a la mazmorra. Ahí saldré como Lobo y comenzaré a disparar— dijo sacando de su mochila el arma y colocándola en el cinto del pantalón, con el seguro puesto.

— No entiendo— dijo Neville mirando a Draco como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto—… ¿Draco?

— ¿Cómo no lo reconoces? Es solo Draco con el cabello castaño— dijo Hermione.

— Es que cambia muchísimo, Minou— dijo Ginny llegando—, ¿no lo ves?

— Para mi es Draco con el cabello castaño— dijo Dean Thomas, entrando a la estancia.

— Hijos de muggle— murmuró Draco—. Llamen a Finigan… él es mestizo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—dijo Thomas, a la defensiva.

— No lo tomes a mal, solo una teoría… llámalo, por favor— dijo Draco a tiempo que se despeinaba un poco. Cuando Finigan llegó, miró a Lobo como siempre lo miraba.

— Malfoy, ¿disfrazado de nuevo?

— ¿Cómo pudieron reconocerlo?—dijo Neville.

— En efecto. Tengo una teoría… ¿se acuerdan, chicos, que Alice me reconoció de inmediato mas Percy no pudo?—Hermione y Ginny asintieron—... es porque Alice es hija de muggle mientras que Percy es sangre pura— Ginny abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego habló

— ¡Es por eso que la madre de Goyle no te reconoció aquella vez!—dijo dando un brinco— esto es maravilloso.

— Por eso no me reconocen— dijo Draco sonriendo… solo los mestizos podrían reconocerlo y sabía que el único mestizo que había en las filas del señor tenebroso era Snape—. Estamos a salvo.

— Excepto por un dato— dijo Hermione— _quien ya sabes_ es mestizo.

— Mierda— dijo Draco—. Ok, no me preocuparé por eso, lo importante ahora es el armario.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

— Esperar… abriré el armario tarde. Los niños de Slytherin estarán en las mazmorras. Necesito que Blaise vaya a avisar… ¿Dónde está?

— En las cocinas... debe estar por llegar— la puerta se abrió y un Blaise junto con Ron entraban.

— ¿Quién es?—dijo Blaise al ver a Draco de espaldas

— Soy yo- dijo Draco girando los ojos

— ¿Y que vienes a buscar?—preguntó cantarín Ron mientras dejaba las cosas—… no me digas que…

— Sí… Blaise, ve a la sala de Slytherin y avísale a Pansy, Astoria o a Theo y te devuelvas… necesito que mantengan seguros a los niños y que los del ED peleen.

— De acuerdo. Si veo a Lunita le avisaré— dijo el moreno dejando las cosas que había traído y corriendo fuera del lugar

— Necesito que vengan conmigo, Ron, Hermione— dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la sala de Gryffindor

Los prefectos se miraron, pero siguieron al castaño. Hermione y Ron caminaron a su lado. Fueron con cuidado y gracias al cielo no había nadie en los pasillos. Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera; eran las 11 de la mañana. Harry se había quedado en el despacho con Dumbledore y no sabían a qué hora volverían. Llegaron al séptimo piso y con mucho cuidado, y siendo Draco el primero en pararse frete la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, abrió la puerta. Hermione iban a entrar cuando Draco los tomó de los hombros.

— Antes de que entren, Harry me dejó esto— dijo entregándoles el frasco de _Felix felice— _repártanlo lo mejor que puedan, los quiero vivos— los muchachos asintieron—. Segundo… Por favor… lo que verán quizás dañe algunas susceptibilidades… manténganse tras de mí.

— Qué pasa, Lobo.

— Por favor, comadreja, obedéceme por una vez en tu jodida vida— dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Está bien!, qué carácter.

Entraron a la estancia. Era una especie de "Selva" pues el piso estaba completamente cubierto de tierra y las paredes con plantas. Hermione asomó la cabeza y no pudo más que contener un grito.

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en el piso. Una de sus piernas, sacadas de su cuerpo de manera brutal. La otra, sin embargo, cortada como si hubiese sido una operación. La cabeza separada del cuerpo y con rasgos de pelea en su cuerpo. Estaba en evidente descomposición, sin embargo no había ningún hedor.

— Es un experimento— explicó Lobo—, eso que ven ahí, es una planta— dijo al fin dándose vuelta—. Tranquilos, no es ninguna persona… pero necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba un plan de emergencia si es que me mandaban a matar a alguien— dijo con el cabello revuelto y los ojos triste—. No creo que pueda matar a nadie, pero puedo realizar este hechizo… este "Draco" lleva tres meses aquí.

— Por Dios, hermano— dijo Ron acercándose Hermione se mantuvo al lado de Draco, abrazándolo por la cintura, con la uña del dedo gordo entre sus dientes. Draco le sacó la mano de la boca—, ¡hasta gusanos tiene!, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

— ¿Cómo es eso que es una planta?—preguntó Hermione volviendo su pulgar a la boca. Draco lo detuvo de nuevo.

— Saqué uno de mis cabellos, lo coloqué junto a una planta y… "_Voila"_, un yo muerto. El primer indicio es que la planta al ser convertida muere de inmediato, por lo que no es necesario lanzarle el hechizo… he practicado un hechizo que deja un resplandor verde y, la verdad, es que es uno muy similar, pero no hace daño… lo practique con una araña… "_Avra Kadabra_"

— … patas de cabra— dijo Hermione sonriendo—. ¿Qué provoca?

— Nada… solo un lindo rayo color verde esmeralda… mira— y apuntando al cuerpo de planta gritó— ¡_AVRA KADABRA!—_ Ron gritó y se lanzó a un lado a tiempo que el rayo impactaba el cuerpo—, ¿lo ves? Inofensivo.

— Pero muy engañador… ¡eres un genio, Lobo!—dijo Ron saltando sobre el para desordenarle el cabello—, ese es mi Lobo… ¿Cuánto dura el efecto de eso?—dijo apuntando la planta modificada.

— No sé… lleva tres meses… descubrí que si lo hacía con insectos tenía que matarlos antes… pero el efecto solo dura semanas… y como todas las personas tienen al menos una planta en casa…— y se alzó de hombros

— ¿Y solo sirve con una planta completa?

— Lamentablemente sí. Con maceta y todo… si es con una hoja o con plantas sin raíz, el hechizo dur semanas respectivamente.

— Eres un genio, amor.

— Miren su cuello— dijo Draco mostrándole la cabeza cercenada—, cuando ocurra eso, dejaré esta marca… cualquier cuerpo que vean que tiene esta marca, es porque es creación mía… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué es ese símbolo?—preguntó Hermione viendo los triángulos rectángulos juntos que formaban uno equilátero, con un círculo en centro de ellos.

— Las reliquias de la muerte— dijo Draco mirándola. Cuando iba a preguntar, Ron se adelantó con un grito.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Mira!—dijo Ron mirando el cuerpo.

— Se está desintegrando el hechizo— dijo Draco mirando su reflejo. Hermione miraba una de las piernas mutiladas

Los gusanos que estaban en el cuerpo, comenzaron a desaparecer y convertirse en tierra a tiempo que el cuerpo empezaba a temblar y dejaba ver en un segundo una planta completamente negra y unos cabellos platinados a su lado.

— Es fantástico.

— Si me mandan a misiones, y tengo que matar solo, este es mi plan

— ¿Y si te hacen matar frente a otros?

— … estaré condenado, comadreja.

— ¿este es el hechizo que me mencionaste?, el de "magia medianamente gris"—preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, Minou… es útil.

— Merlín quiera que todo salga bien.

— Sí… ahora, necesito que vayamos a la torre de Gryffindor. Necesito cambiarme e irme a la casa de Slytherin. Necesito que el ED se reúna en otro lugar que no sea la sala de menesteres, o tendremos problemas, ¿está claro?

— Sí, capitán— dijo Ron colocando su mano al estilo militar.

— ¿y quién te enseñó eso?—dijo Hermione mientras reía, ya más tranquila por no ver a la copia de su novio muerto.

— Theodore Nott— dijeron Draco y Ron. Hermione simplemente rio.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y luego de abrazos de buena suerte de parte de los leones pertenecientes al ED, de la jauría que también estaba congregada en la casa roja y un beso profundo de Hermione hacia su Lobo amado, Draco se cambió de ropa a la de Slytherin. Pansy ayudó a que su cabello quedara amoldado hacia atrás a tiempo que Ginny y él mismo quitaban el maquillaje de la marca tenebrosa sin que el resto de Gryffindor se diera cuenta. Solo la jauría lo sabía.

Draco palpó su mochila, para saber si todo estaba en orden cuando encontró un paquete. Lo abrió en ese momento y pudo ver una cadena de oro blanco. Un dragón real, de cuatro patas, más una nota de su madre.

_"El dragón es la constelación más grande del norte, y te coloqué ese nombre porque eras el más grande. Eras el varón que la casa Black esperaba. Tu abuelo quería ponerte Lupis, pues es la constelación del sur que está cerca de Scorpius, el signo de tu abuelo, pero tu padre quiso llamarte Dragón, pues el Lobo, si bien es fiel, no es tan fiero, además, el dragón, dijo, es más grande. Siempre sentí, sin embargo, que a pesar de que era una constelación pequeña, era valiente y humilde… algo de eso tenías tú. Estoy contigo en la decisión que tomes, amor mío. Si quieres ser Lupis o Draco, estoy contigo. Feliz cumpleaños. Te ama, mamá"_

— Qué demonios— preguntó Draco asustado. ¿Su madre sabía de su nombre clave?

Decidió averiguarlo más tarde y se concentró en su misión. Colocó la cadena en su muñeca derecha y terminó de arreglarse.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vieron salir al platino de la sala común de los leones y con un grito de impotencia de Pansy castaña, Draco cerró la puerta.

Caminó tranquilo por los pasillos hasta llegar a 7mo piso. Goyle y Crabbe lo esperaban para ir juntos al armario. Theodore le había dado el mensaje y pidió que a las 8 de la noche se juntaran donde siempre.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de menesteres, vieron en una esquina el armario evanescente. Crabbe y Goyle jamás lo habían visto, así que fue una sorpresa cuando Draco abrió la puerta, y rogándole a Merlín, dejó un papel en el armario. Cerró la puerta y sacó su varita.

— _Armonia Nectere pasus_— dijo al cerrarlo—. Ábrelo— Ordenó Draco a Goyle quien obedeció. El papel no estaba. Draco sonrió—. Funciona a la perfección.

— ¿Qué decía el papel?—preguntó Crabbe.

— Es seguro venir_—_ dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola.

Claro que era seguro. Harry y Dumbledore estaban en su misión. El ED completo estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los primeros años de Slytherin estaban escondidos así como todos los primeros años de las casas. Nadie saldría pues Luna como prefecta de Ravenclaw, Hermione y Ron de Gryffindor, Pansy de Slytherin y Abbott de Hufflepuff (Convencida por Mimbletonia) habían ordenado que no se podría salir o se descontarían 200 puntos de las casas.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta del armario se abrió. Una cabellera negra salió del armario y los dientes oscuros aparecieron tras una sonrisa. Bellatrix había llegado.

— Tía—saludó Draco asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Draco— dijo sonriendo y tocando el mentón del alto muchacho—, haz crecido este año… ¿cómo estás?—dijo saliendo del armario y cerrando la puerta—. Los otros ya vienen.

— Excelente— dijo Draco sonriendo, contestando a ambas preguntas.

Los Carrow aparecieron en la estancia, más tarde Thorfinn Rowle, Luego Gibbon y finalmente, Grayback…

— Draco… me alegro que tengas a tus compañeros aquí— dijo Bellatrix mirando a Crabbe y Goyle quien miraban sonriendo—. Tú, estúpido sin cerebro— dijo apuntando a Goyle—. Te ordenamos que mataras a Dumbledore… pues bien, ¿Dónde está?

— Él… no lo sé.

— Salió con Potter, como se lo había dicho al Lord— dijo Draco sosteniendo la mirada.

— Solo un hechizo, y nada… no lo has matado. Te dedicaste a matar a ese Sangre sucia en primer semestre y no hiciste nada más— dijo Bellatrix cruel. Draco se impresionó… Red…—_ Crucio—_ dijo con poca fuerza. Goyle se retorció en el suelo. Cuando lo soltó miró a Draco—. Tienes una nueva misión, Draco.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el muchacho, saliendo ya del shock.

— Matar a Dumbledore— dijo sonriendo. Draco quedó de una pieza.

— Eso no me corresponde.

— Es eso o ver morir a tu madre a manos del lord— dijo Bellatrix alzándose de hombros y comenzando a caminar.

Draco maldijo mentalmente a su tía y la siguió.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena, y muchos niños estaban fuera, desobedeciendo las instrucciones de los prefectos, a excepción de Slytherin y Gryffindor que estaban atentos a la primera explosión que escucharan. Hermione se había conectado con la orden del fénix y fue Tonks la que recibió el llamado. Una explosión se escuchó en el comedor y la marca tenebrosa comenzó a flotar encima del colegio. Todo el ED salió de la casa de Gryffindor. Los profesores estaban alertados y la jauría tomó en ese momento un poco de Filix felice. Duraría el efecto con suerte dos horas, así que estarían bien.

Draco subió a la torre de astronomía haciendo mucho ruido. Sabía que estarían ahí. Sentía que el cuerito azul estaba palpitando. Ahí estaba, sabía dónde estaban sus hermanos… su unión de sangre y alma estaba presente en él y sabía lo que debía hacer.

Cuando entró, solo vio a Dumbledore. Le apuntó con la varita y se la quitó, tirándola al piso, cerca de los pies de Dumbledore.

— Perdón, pero me vigilan— murmuró.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Dónde está Harry?

— Escondido, petrificado.

— Bien.

— ¿Cuál es tu misión ahora?

— … debo matarlo, señor.

— Me lo temía… sabes que puedes hacerlo.

— No quiero— susurró Draco impaciente… desesperado

— Eso esperaba… no lo harás.

— Prefiero matar a los otros.

— No ocuparás la maldición asesina, Draco… no lo harás.

— Pero señor.

— He dicho que no— dijo Dumbledore, severo.

Estaba débil, y se inclinó en la ventana para sentarse. Draco bajó la varita e iba a avanzar para ayudar al anciano director. Si era necesario matar a todos lo haría, pero no rompería el trato con aquel anciano.

— ¿Y si Lobo lo hace, señor?—preguntó Draco guardando rápidamente su varita— ¿y si Lobo entra en escena y usa su arma?—dijo ya a su lado, ayudándolo, sacándolo de aquella peligrosa ventana.

— Cambiaría el curso del agua, muchacho— dijo complicado.

— Pues que cambie, señor… Rayo, mantente alerta y ayuda al profesor cuando te despetrifique— dijo al aire a tiempo que con su mano izquierda cambiaba su cabello y sacaba con la derecha la Omni III

Alecto y Amicus Carrow aparecieron en escena, pero solo vieron a un muchacho de cabello castaño con un arma de fuego levantada.

Un disparo a cada uno, certero en la cabeza y rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera supieron que el muchacho que les disparaba tenía el cabello amoldado hacia atrás y estaba con el uniforme de Slytherin.

Unos pasos lo alertaron y preparó la pistola. Snape estaba en la entrada.

— Demonios Draco qué hiciste— dijo Snape. Draco se sorprendió por un segundo por haberlo reconocido, mas luego que tarde recordó que su padrino era mestizo—, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

— Espera— dijo desencantando su cabello y cerrándolo los ojos—, no me iré con las manos vacías.

Un disparo certero a su hombro izquierdo lo hizo gritar de dolor y luego escondió la Omni III tras el director.

— Qué hiciste, muchacho— se preguntó Dumbledore impresionado, maravillado y orgulloso.

— Cambiando el puto paradigma, profesor… Harry, haz lo que tengas que hacer— dijo Draco con los dientes apretados, sangrando y siendo ayudados por Snape.

— Ya saben dónde nos reuniremos— dijo Dumbledore y Snape asintió.

Dumbledore tomó su varita y despetrificando a Potter, desapareció de escena.

Y tomando a su ahijado por los brazos, corrió escaleras abajo, para unirse a una muy desconcertada Bellatrix que al ver el hombro de su sobrino supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría.

El maldito de Black había aparecido de nuevo.

Hicieron _Accio_ a unas escobas, y montándose, Draco con Snape, Desaparecieron de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Antes de que comiencen a lanzarme piedras (Hace un protego con la varita al divisar un proyectil), quise cambiar un pooco el curso de las cosas... saben bien que este es un Universo paralelo, por lo que todo lo que está en el libro no tiene por qué pasar aquí._

_Espero que no les moleste mucho estos cambios. Juro que cuando terminé de escribirlo me temblaba la panza! solo de los nervios! eso nunca me había pasado, solo con este fic... prometo que todo será bien y que todo caerá bajo su propio peso. _

_el próximo capítulo será cortito, pues será de intermedio y veremos solo a Draco._

_Muchas gracias y recuerden dejar review, que es mi motivación para seguir._

_Besos_

_Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres el capítulo 30 (Muajajajajaj)


	30. Chapter 30

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net, Potterfics y Wattpad **con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Capítulo 30: Despistando.

Un alarido resonó en la mansión Malfoy cuando Narcissa entraba en el comedor familiar. Dio un brinco y corrió a la otra habitación sabiendo exactamente de quién era ese grito.

— Salazar, no, por favor, no…— susurraba Narcissa a tiempo que llegaba y veía a su hijo, abrazado de Snape quien lo sostenía. Snape le ayudaba con la última prenda, dejando ver su camisa en el suelo, roja de sangre, y ahora su torso desnudo, con las cicatrices correspondientes que Bella le hizo en el verano anterior y una herida horrenda—. ¡¿Qué paso?!—preguntó Narcissa a tiempo que veía que el señor tenebroso estaba en la estancia y Bellatrix y los demás llegaban. Narcissa se dio el tiempo de inclinarse en una reverencia rápida y volvió a estar junto a su hijo.

— Black… eso pasó— dijo Bellatrix haciendo que Snape soltara a Draco y se lo dejara a la mujer.

— Cómo… ¿te disparó?

— Sí— dijo Snape.

Draco miró al Lord. No tenía idea que él estaría ahí.

— Mi señor… discúlpeme, no pude…

— Hiciste bien, muchacho— dijo Voldemort llegando a su lado y entregándole una botella—. Bebe, detendrá el veneno de la herida— Draco, sin dudar bebió la poción y sintió un poco más aliviada la zona donde se había disparado—. Señora Malfoy, hágase cargo.

— Gracias, mi Lord— dijo Narcissa, y con varita en mano trató de curar la herida de su hijo quien dejó caer su cabeza de lado, algo aliviado—. ¿Estabas cerca de él?—preguntó al ver lo quemado.

— Estaba por matar a Dumbledore, cuando Black apareció. Mató a los Carrow y luego disparó a Draco cuando este intentó atacarlo. Llegué justo a tiempo para ver cómo el maldito tomara a Dumbledore y se lo llevara

— Cómo… el castillo está protegido— dijo Narcissa. El Lord se preguntaba lo mismo.

— El pajarraco que tiene— dijo Draco apretando los dientes—. El viejo lo tenía cerca y él se lo llevó— Snape asintió, confirmando la versión. Voldemort tocó su frente y siguió mirando, impasible.

— Tengo el proyectil— dijo Narcissa sacando la bala del brazo de Draco. Se la pasó a Snape y este lo examinó.

— No hay rastro de magia en ella— dijo Snape, aliviado, y entregándosela al Lord con una reverencia.

— Han hecho un trabajo excelente. Dumbledore está acabado— dijo Voldemort sonriendo de medio lado.

— No entiendo, mi señor— dijo Bellatrix al lado de Draco que, extrañamente, tomaba la mano de su sobrino para darle fuerzas. Draco lo agradeció; su madre daba puntadas con hijo transparente y aguja y apretaba la mano de bella cada vez que el dolor era mucho.

— El ministerio está en mis manos. El ministro de magia está con el hechizo _Imperio _y tengo pleno control usando a ese tipo de marioneta. Severus— dijo mirando al aludido—, da la noticia de que el profesor Dumbledore está desaparecido. El ministro se hará cargo de hacer pagar al viejo por evasión a la ley, desacato y… no sé qué más se me ocurra— dijo Voldemort riendo cruelmente. Draco pensaba rápidamente.

— Haré lo posible para que el colegio sea desalojado, mi Lord— dijo Snape.

— Excelente… ¿Cuántas bajas?

— Los Carrow y Gibbon— dijo Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia.

— Que lastima… ahora… quiero que venga el imbécil de Goyle.

— Lo tiene Greyback— dijo Bella a tiempo que el aludido traía al chico de la túnica.

Voldemort se acercó a Goyle y un crucio de lleno en el pecho lo dejó gritando en el piso. Narcissa terminó de curar a Draco, lo vendó y se levantó de su asiento. Draco, dando las gracias, vio como torturaban a su compañero.

— Tuviste el temple para matar a ese sangre sucia de último año y dejar un mensaje con la asquerosa sangre del cuerpo, pero no para simplemente ir a la dirección, desarmar al viejo como hizo Draco y matarlo… eres un inútil, _¡Crucio!_

Goyle seguía gritando y Draco sacando conclusiones… ¿él había matado a Red?... tenía que avisarle a Marlek. Ahora sí que no sentía ninguna pena por lo que le estaba pasando.

Draco miraba al muchacho con desprecio. Su mente viajaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para estar con…? Una intromisión lo hizo cerrarse.

_"__Tú sígueme el juego"_

Decía la voz en su cabeza. Era Snape. El platino simplemente asintió y siguió mirando la escena. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nervioso.

Cuando el Lord se calmó, respiró y se dio media vuelta. Todos lo reverenciaron.

— ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes, Draco?

— Extraordinarios, mi señor… en todo.

— Lo mínimo que necesito para ti, Draco… ahora, ve a dormir. Te lo mereces. Hiciste un gran trabajo con tu misión.

— Gracias, mi Lord.

— Mi Lord— llamó Snape deteniendo a Draco.

— ¿Sí?, ¿Severus?

— Quisiera pedirle un favor…

— Habla.

— Quisiera llevarme a Draco a mi casa. Su brazo está destrozado por al menos un mes más, como sabe, y me gustaría que me ayudara con las pociones… tiene un gran talento. Mientras sana, aprovechamos de enseñarle lo que necesita. Cuando esté completamente sano, podrá sumarse al entrenamiento mortífago.

El Lord miró con suspicacia a Severus. Confiaba el él, pero tenía, porque no decirlo, miedo a que el hombre de ojos azules oscuros lo traicionara; era el más leal de sus hombres, sin contar a Bellatrix y a Draco. Miró al muchacho quien hizo una reverencia al mirarlo. Sonrió de medio lado.

— Necesito que lo entrenes, Severus, que sea tan bueno como tú… ya sabes a qué me refiero.

— No comprendo, mi señor.

— Quiero que seas doble espía, querido Draco. No ahora, más adelante, pues necesitas mucho entrenamiento para ello… ¿aún tienes contacto con la sangre sucia?—Draco asintió al hombre, con cara de desagrado—. Seguirás teniendo contacto… ¿alguien te vio?

— No, mi Lord… nadie me vio.

— Entonces estas a salvo. Le harás saber que estás bien y que por seguridad de tus padres estas aquí. Le pasarás información falsa y traerás la verdadera… para ello necesitarás práctica, y Severus te la dará.

— Usted ordena, yo obedezco, mi Lord.

— ¿Y si lo descubren?—preguntó Narcissa con miedo.

— Moriré, madre… por la causa— dijo Draco sonriendo de lado. El Lord parecía complacido— no importa, de verdad.

— Mañana mismo nos iremos, Draco ¿le parece, mi Lord?

— Excelente… ve, Draco.

— Gracias, mi Lord— y haciendo una referencia con su brazo derecho e el corazón, se dio media vuelta, tomó la mano de su madre, y salió de la estancia.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y lanzó un muffliato. Tomó el hombro de su madre y la miró furioso.

— Qué mierda es esto— dijo Draco enojado, mostrando su dragón de plata en la muñeca—. ¿Qué es esa mierda de "Lupis"?

— Hijo… yo…

— Habla, mujer…— dijo apretando su hombro—. Habla— susurró.

— Yo… sé quién eres.

— Soy Draco, tú hijo.

— No, mi amor. Eres Lobo.

— ¿Estas llamándome traidor?— Narcissa sonrió.

— Te estoy llamando héroe— y sin poder contener las lágrimas lo abrazó. Draco no esperaba eso.

— Explícame.

— Andy— dijo llorando.

— ¿Quién?

— Andrómeda.

— La voy a matar— murmuró Draco con pesar.

— … ella y yo nos hemos contactado. Me mostró con legeremancia la cara de Black para defenderme si es que lo veía… y supe de inmediato que eras tú.

— Pero…

— No importa cómo lo sé, mi corazón me lo decía. Juro que no diré nada.

— No puedo arriesgarme.

— Haremos un juramento inquebrantable… yo no diré quién es Lobo Black.

— Madre…

— Por favor… déjame sentirme orgullosa

— No entiendo… ¿y tú discurso de la pureza de la sangre, qué?

— Tu tía me tenía vigilada en aquel tiempo cuando comenzaron con el plan de acercarse a ellos. ¿son amigos?, ¿saben de ti o solo conocen a Draco?

— No puedo darte esa información, es peligroso.

— Cierto, cierto

— ¿Padre lo sabe?

— Sí.

Draco botó el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido y la desesperación lo invadió.

— Él está contigo… no puede hacer mucho, pero te pasará información valiosa para el otro lado— susurró Narcissa. Sabía que era peligrosa—. Sé que no quieres hablar con él, pero yo te la daré. Él está dolido por tu actitud— Draco bufó—. Solo sigue órdenes, hijo.

— Madre… ¿no te das cuenta que puedes estar con la maldición _Imperio_?

— Hijo.

— Lo siento madre

— Draco…

El muchacho apuntó con la varita la cabeza de su madre. Ella lo miró. Sus azules acerados, casi grises, lo miraban con miedo. Tenía miedo, y Draco lo palpó. Con un suspiro, bajó la varita y la abrazó con su brazo derecho.

— Por favor, mantén tu mente cerrada, madre— ella asintió—. ¿hace cuánto lo sabes?

— Antes de tu cumpleaños, los primeros días, justo antes de que nos enteráramos del nuevo Black.

— ¿qué significa eso?

— Bella— dijo Narcissa separándose de él—. Pronto estará en cinta, si es que ya lo está.

— Pero tío rudolph no— Draco se quedó pensando—… ¿por qué Black?

— Porque el padre de la criatura no tiene apellido… o al menos, no utilizará un apellido muggle.

— Oh Merín— dijo Draco entendiendo—. Debemos eliminar a ese bebé.

— Hijo… no podemos… es… bueno, es un bebé— dijo Narcissa como si todo lo explicara. La cara de su hijo se crispó en ira pura.

— ¿Y qué eran mis hermanos?—preguntó haciendo que su madre respirara por la boca, en un sonido audible… ¿cómo sabía eso?-. Siempre supe que estabas embarazada y que de repente, puf! Desaparecía y tú como si nada… desde que tengo 12 años has abortado, madre, y lo tengo más que asumido… pero no me vengas ahora a decirme que no podemos matar un bebe no nato porque es un bebé… no seas ridícula

— No quería otra persona que sería entregada al Lord.

— Ah, ¿y el hijo del Lord es mejor?—preguntó Draco enojado.

— Veamos cómo pasa… tu tía tiene casi 40 años… no creo que pueda concebir.

— Esperemos— dijo Draco sentándose al fin en la cama.

Draco se colocó ropa holgada y se tendió en su cama, con cuidado. Narcissa seguía ahí. Se sentó en su cama y acarició su cabello. Con la varita apagó las luces y lo miró con dulzura. Aquel muchacho de ahora 17 años recién cumplidos. Ya no era su pequeñito. Aquel de ojos grises gigantes y cabellito rubio delgado. Aún recordaba como corrían por la casa, cuando llegaba de la universidad aquel último año. Cuando Lucius dejó la universidad pues su padre se lo había pedido antes de la primera guerra. Cuando la segunda empezó, Narcissa congeló sus estudios y los siguió cuando Draco tenía 4 años. Al quinto y luego de que el descubriera a su padre con la máscara de mortífago, decidió dejarlos… necesitaba estar ahí en la crianza de su hijo.

— Por qué no me quisieron— preguntó Draco, con los ojos medios adormilados. Narcissa sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

— No, mi amor— dijo Narcissa acariciando sus cabellos. Una lágrima solitaria salió de su ojo—. Siempre te amamos. Siempre. Cuando dormías, Lucius y yo nos quedábamos en la puerta mirándote dormir… incluso cuando tenías 15 años… incluso este verano, cuando dormías aquí antes de irte a la casa de Blaise, me quedaba mirándote dormir tranquilo. Siempre has sido nuestra adoración… pero lo hicimos mal. No debimos tratarte así de fríos… pero, quizás, hubieses terminado de Gryffindor, al igual que Sirius… eres igual que él… no me sorprende que Lobo se apellide Black.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Extendió su mano derecha y la colocó en su cabello. EL hechizo lo realizó tranquilo y sin varita, sorprendiendo a Narcissa. Su hijo era talentoso.

Ahí estaba, el hombre que había atacado a su hermana, matado a 4 Mortífagos y se había disparado a sí mismo para cubrir su identidad… era hermoso. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como Lobo Black. Era una antítesis de su hijo, se veía noble, se veía amable. Su cara era angular pero tenía algo que le nublaba la vista, evitaba que todos notaran que era Draco. EL muchacho hizo otro movimiento sobre su cabello y volvió a ser Draco.

Narcissa sonrió. Besó la frente de su hijo.

— Te amo, mamá.

— Y yo a ti, mijito— dijo Narcissa conteniendo otra lágrima. Besó nuevamente el cabello y caminó hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana— y lanzando hechizos de protección, salió de la habitación.

Se tapó la boca aguantando un suspiro y caminó rapidamente hacia su alcoba. Lucius la esperaba ahí, impaciente.

— ¿Y?

— Lo es— dijo a tiempo que lanzaba un muffliato a la habitación—… lo es.

— Su alma está a salvo— dijo Lucius sentándose en la cama, notoriamente aliviado—. Nuestro hijo hizo lo que yo nunca pudo… defendernos; tiene derecho a odiarme.

— El piensa que no lo amamos— Lucius la miró, dolido—. Le explique que todo estaba bien… que lo amábamos… me mostró su verdadero rostro.

— Muéstrame— pidió Lucius. Narcissa sonrió y cerró los ojos. Lucius pudo ver con claridad como su hijo cambiaba de Draco a Lobo y sonrió. Era hermoso… el ser más hermoso del universo—. No sé por qué siento que tengo dos hijos ahora— dijo Lucius saliendo de la cabeza de Narcissa, quien sonrió.

— Me pasó lo mismo… es precioso… nuestros hijos son preciosos— dijo sonriendo por la tontería.

— Tenemos que ocultar esto, por nuestro bien.

— Sí… cerrar nuestras mentes— Lucius se puso serio y colocó su frente junto a la de su esposa. Ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo, cerraron los ojos. Lucius susurró—. _Somos Malfoy, somos de piedra, cierra tu mente… salvaremos a nuestra familia; te lo prometo—_ era lo que Abraxas Malfoy les había enseñado y ellos lo repetían cada vez que lo necesitaban. Narcissa asintió. Un beso fue lo único que necesitaron para sonreír y mirarse nuevamente con amor. Su hijo estaba a salvo, la orden lo protegería, estaban seguros. Esperaban también que Snape lo hiciera.

* * *

_Hola a todxs! Estoy contenta con llegar hasta aquí. ADM lleva un poquito más de dos años y todo es gracias a ustedes, por su amor y su paciencia._

_Este intertanto es para decirles lo siguiente; TODO cambia desde aquí. no se preocupen, algunas cosas seguirán, pero no como los libros. Los he estudiado a concho para no cometer errores temporales, así que no creo tener problemas. Por esta razón es que comenzaré a editar ADM desde los primeros capítulos pues antes no tenía el estudio que les comenté, pero tranquilxs, ADM seguirá._

_No sé cuándo tendré el capítulo 31, pero veremos a la jauría un poco más activa y su reaccion hacia el bebe Ryddle... ¿qué ocurrirá? ja! ya lo véran._

_Quisiera darle un mensaje a **Salesia: **Lee Pesadillas y querido huron desteñido; he querido tu review desde que empecé XD_

_eso._

_besos a todos!_

**Alice~**

l

l

l

l

v

_Click si quieres más A_DM


End file.
